Últimas Chances
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: Só percebemos o valor de algo que temos quando estamos prestes a perdê-lo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, felizmente, não me pertence. Não acho que teria a capacidade de fazer uma obra prima.

**Últimas Chances – Capítulo Um**

_**Chegada**_

* * *

Eu não conseguia mexer um só músculo.

Meu corpo pareceu inteiramente focado em processar a imagem que acabara de se fixar em minha mente e desprezou completamente a possibilidade de uma reação à ela. Encostada no balcão da recepção do Hospital, pronta para passar por aquela mesma porta que acabara de me revelar o que eu mais esperei em quase seis anos, somente os meus olhos se atreveram a se desviar dos papéis em minha frente e acompanhar o grupo que adentrava o Hospital de Konoha.

Somente quando um dos corpos ensaguentados foi postado cuidadosamente em uma maca eu consegui balançar a minha cabeça e correr em direção a ele, arrumando o meu longo cabelo rosa em um coque para mantê-lo fora do meu rosto. Pelo canto dos meus olhos eu vi Shizune já cuidando ao outro corpo que não apresentava um situação muito melhor do que o que eu e outros enfermeiros tratávamos.

Fique impressionada ao notar que minhas mão não tremeram nem mesmo uma vez, ou no quão firme minha voz estava ao gritar ordens. Apesar de saber perfeitamente a identidade do homem deitado na maca, agi como se fosse mais um dos milhares de pacientes de quem tratei, observando seus severos ferimentos ao longo do seu corpo: ossos fraturados, queimaduras, órgãos internos danificados, cortes profundos, perda absurda de sangue.

"Precisamos colocá-lo num sala de operações. Agora." Ordenei aos enfermeiros ao meu redor. Dois deles saíram para preparar a sala, enquanto outros permaneceram para me auxiliar. Não havia tempo nem necessidade para bateria de exames usual.

"Onde está Naruto? Ele está bem?" Eu perguntei a ninguém em particular, sem interromper a minha aplicação de chackra.

"Shizune está cuidando dele no momento. Felizmente, ele não parece tão ruim quanto este." Uma das enfermeiras respondeu, sem se dar conta de que o homem de quem cuidava era um dos mais poderosos shinobis vivos. Não me dei ao tranalho de informá-la. "Sakura-sama, tem certeza de que está bem para –"

"Traga três pacotes de sangue O+." Eu a interrompi, levantado a minha cabeça por tempo suficiente para lançar-lhe um olhar de repreensão. Um segundo depois, entrávamos na S.O., permanecendo lá por um longo tempo.

* * *

Eu não fazia idéia de quanto tempo se passou quando finalmente pude pôr os pés pra fora da Sala de Cirurgia. Mas eu não me importava nem um pouco, entretanto, com o meu corpo dolorido e meus olhos gritando para serem fechados. Minha exaustão não podia ser comparada com a euforia de ter salvo a vida de um das pessoas mais importantes para mim.

Eu nunca imaginaria que seria desta maneira que eu reencotraria Uchiha Sasuke, meu companheiro de time abandonou as poucas pessoas que se importavam com ele anos atrás, em prol da sua ambição, ou como eu me atrevo a dizer, obsessão por poder.

O menino – que agora se tornara um homem – retornou à vila praticamente morto, depois de ter permanecido o que parecia ser uma eternidade sem dar notícias. Muitos acreditavam que um dos dois últimos remanescentes do clã Uchiha havia encontrado o mesmo destino dos seus familiares, enquanto outros afirmavam que, mesmo vivo, ele nunca mais retoraria ao seu lar. As más línguas insitiam em dizer que ele havia se tornado uma ameaça a Konoha, que o pobre menino que teve o seu clã massacrado pelo próprio irmão há muito havia desaparecido, e o que lhe restara agora era somente o ódio e o desejo de vingança.

Mas nada disso conseguia afetar eu, Naruto ou Kakashi.

Nós três que, juntamente com Sasuke, formávamos o Time 7 original, e, portanto, os únicos que tinham uma relação menos superficial com o Uchiha, tínhamos esperanças de que tais suspeitas não se concretizariam. Desde o instante em que fomos abandonados, nós, principalmente eu e Naruto, mantínhamos o desejo de ter de volta conosco o nosso amigo, independente dos rumores ou olhares de desaprovação que recebíamos toda vez que o assunto surgia.

Porque ninguém conhecia o que nos ligava. Nínguém sabia que cada um de nós quatro nos completamos, mesmo que Sasuke seja extremamente relutante em admiti-lo.

Confesso que, em momentos complicados, era difícil continuar com a crença de ter o Time 7 de volta, mas nenhum de nós nunca desistiu de Sasuke, principalmente quando parecia que ele havia desistido de nós.

Uma mão no meu ombro me tirou dos meus devaneios e fui forçada a encarar o rosto preocupado de Shizune. Só então percebi que minha respiração estava irregular e que minhas mãos tremiam levemente.

"Você não devia ter feito isso, Sakura." Shizune me repreendeu, me ajudando a apoiar minhas costas na parede mais próxima. "Você sabe que –"

"Sim, Shizune, eu sei, por isso eu não preciso que você fique me lembrando o tempo inteiro." Eu não pretendia ser tão rude, mas aquilo realmente começava a me incomodar. Eu não vi que ela havia dito alguma coisa a uma enfermeira que passava. "Me desculpe."

"Se você sabe, devia ser mais prudente." Ela injetou algo que a enfermeira havia lhe entregado em meu braço esquerdo, e meus batimentos cardíacos quase instantanemante desaceleraram. "Você está exausta e a sua reserva de chackra está praticamente esgotada."

"Tenho certeza que você faria o mesmo caso estivesse em meu lugar." Eu retruquei, utilizando a força recém-chegada em minhas pernas para recomeçar a andar.

Shizune me lançou um pequeno sorriso simpático. "Como que você está?"

Eu suspirei. "Já disse que estou bem. O medicamento faz efeito rápido."

"Não é sobre isso que estou falando." Eu sabia que não era. Mas não estava preparada para conversar sobre isso com a pessoa errada. Quero dizer, Shizune nunca é uma pessoa errada para se conversar. Pelo contrário, sempre quando eu precisei de apoio ela esteve lá para me ajudar em tudo o que fosse possível. Mas antes de me abrir para ela, ou para qualquer outra pessoa, tinha a necessidade e obrigação de conversar com uma outra antes.

"Eu estou bem. De verdade." Eu disse, desviando o meu olhar para o chão. Shizune suspirou e me envolveu com seus braços, me surpreendendo.

Eu não devolvi o abraço. Não era pena ou simpatia que eu precisava.

"Quarto 207." Ela disse quando retirou os seus braços. "Ele já está acordado."

* * *

Antes de entrar no quarto de Naruto, percebi que ele conversava baixinho com alguém lá dentro. O que já era um bom indício de que algo estava errado, já queUzumaki Naruto _nunca_ conversava naquele volume. O meu nervosismo aumentou mais ainda.

Estava parada em frente o número 207 por alguns minutos, temerosa das respostas que encontraria ao adentrar o quarto. Depois de ter obtido os detalhes do tratamento de meu melhor amigo em sua ficha médica, a saúde de Naruto já não era mais a minha preocupação principal. Além de ser extremamente forte, o loiro tinha o chackra da Kyuubi dentro de si para acelerar a restauração do seu corpo.

Mas o que ele poderia me dizer me fazia hesitar em vê-lo.

Pelo o que pude observar quando o grupo ANBU adentrou o Hospital, havia somente dois homens inconscientes sendo carregados apressadamente. Um, com cabelos negros inconfundíveis, e o outro... bem, qualquer um reconheceria Naruto.

E o estado em que _somente_ esses dois corpos foram encontrados denunciava que haviam lutado, muito provavelmente entre eles. Seria muita coincidência se a situação em que chegaram fosse proveniente de lutas diferentes. Poucos shinobis seriam capazes de danificar Naruto daquele jeito. Ele havia se tornado tremendamente poderoso ao longo dos anos, transformando-se em um dos shinobis mais confiáveis, talentosos e habilidosos da vila. E, se Sasuke realmente foi o responsável por deixar um Naruto inconsciente, era óbvio que ele se tornara ainda mais forte.

Além do mais, tenho certeza de que, se Sasuke não quisesse ser encontrado, ele dificilmente seria. Os seis anos de procura intensa por ele era uma prova bastante convincente disso.

A luta, sem dúvida, era um sinal de que Sasuke não queria retornar. E a confirmação daquilo me fez demorar apenas uns segundos mais antes de tomar coragem e bater na porta para depois entrar, com um sorriso que não combinava com meu estado de espírito.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto praticamente gritou, um sorriso do mesmo tipo do meu no seu rosto. Como já era de se esperar, não parecia que ele havia chegado no Hospital desacordado e com graves ferimentos.

"Olá, Sakura-san." Hinata, que estava sentada ao lado dele na cama, me comprimentou, um leve rubor em sua face.

"Espero não estar interrompendo nada." Eu sabia que não estava, mas não podia resistir à chance de embarassar um pouco mais a Hyuuga.

"N-não! Claro que não, Sakura-san! Estávamos apenas conversando." Hianta respondeu depressa, levantando-se da cama. Se esta brincadeira fosse feita a alguns meses atrás, ela certamente teria gaguejado em cada letra, caso ela conseguisse falar algo. Desde que Naruto conseguira perceber os sentimentos longamente guardados pela moça e por ele mesmo, a timidez de Hinata pareceu desaparecer. Nada que um número considerável de missões juntos pudesse fazer para despertar os sentimentos do loiro.

"Hinata,por favor, sem formalidades." Aquele era o meu zilionésimo pedido.

"Me desculpe." Hinata respondeu, descessariamente. Um breve silêncio se instalou. "Hu-hum. Se me derem liceça, preciso checar algo na... hum... recepção."

"Sinto muito." Foi a minha vez de me desculpar e me sentir grata a Hinata por estar ciente de que eu não me sentiria confortável se conversasse com Naruto sobre o evidente assunto na presença dela, apesar de ter certeza que ela não seria desagradável.

Um novo silêncio surgui depois de Hinata sair do quarto. Eu podia perceber que Naruto estava tão nervoso em me dar as respostas quanto eu estava de recebê-las. Outro mal sinal.

"Então... Como você está?" Eu iniciei a conversa, me aproximando dele.

"Eu estou ótimo, Sakura-chan!" Evidentemente. "Nem sei por que estou preso aqui."

Eu sorri. Tão típico dele. "Não se gabe por poder se curar mais rápido, baka. Temos que te manter sob observação até termos certeza de que está suficientemente curado."

Ele bufou. "Não vejo qual é a diferença em ficar deitado aqui ou na minha casa."

"Infelizmente, nós vemos, e até essa diferença se tornar irrelevante, você continuará a me fazer companhia aqui."

"Você já tem companhias demais aqui, Sakura-chan." Naruto disse, apontando com o braço bom para a pele escura sob os meus olhos. "E elas não têm te deixado descansar muito."

Eu realmente me sentia cansada, mas questões mais importantes estavam em jogo. "Dois pacientes bastante problemáticos requeriram muito do meu esforço esta tarde." Era óbvio de quem eu estava falando.

Naruto segurou minha mão, apertando-a levemente. O desconforto em seus olhos não passou descpercebido. "Como que ele está?"

Eu engoli em seco. "Você quase o matou, Naruto."

"Era o único jeito de trazê-lo de volta, Sakura-chan." Ele disse, o arrependimento gritando em sua voz. Minha primeira suspeita foi confirmada."Eu tentei persuadi-lo conversando, mas ele não me ouvia. Eu sei que você vai concordar comigo se disser que eu não podia deixar essa oportunidade escapar."

Eu somente assenti, lágrimas ameaçando cair. Sasuke não queria voltar pra casa, o que significava que Itachi continuava vivo. Ele nos deixaria novamente, ou pelo menos continuaria com o desejo de vingança dentro de si. Ele se excluirira novamente, ou excluirira Naruto e eu. Eu não conseguiria suportar a idéia de ter Sasuke tão fisicamente perto, mas emocionalmente longe, mais longe ainda do que antes, tê-lo na ponta dos meus dedos e deixá-lo escapar.

"Ele... disse alguma coisa?" Minha voz tremeu. "Sobre... Itachi ou algo do tipo?"

Naruto abriu a boca, mas voltou atrás. "E-eu não quero ser rude, Sakura-chan, mas isso é a vida de Sasuke. Você deveria falar com ele antes de eu puder revelar alguma coisa da vida dele."

Eu assenti de novo. "Você está certo, Naruto." Naruto evasivo era um outro sinal pessimista. "Eu devo ir agora. Checar Sasuke. Você ficará bem?"

"Claro." Seu olhar estava tão triste quanto eu acreditava que o meu estava.

"Voltarei aqui logo depois." Eu me afastei depois de lhe dar um amigável beijo na têmpora, me dirigindo a saída.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto me chamou e eu me virei quando estava a um passo da porta. "Eu cumpri minha promessa."

Eu sorri fracamente. "Eu estou feliz que você esteja em casa, Naruto." E saí.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Essa fic foi inicialmente escrita em inglês, para conseguir um maior retorno e, consequente, maior motivação. Mas, ela não estava saindo do jeito que queria, já que o meu inglês não é perfeito. Por isso, resolvi deletá-la e recomeçar, agora em primeira pessoa, em português. Depois, quando eu tiver tempo, traduzirei para inglês, mas por enquanto, será apenas em português.

Peço desculpas a aqueles que acompanhavam essa fic na outra versão, mas asseguro-lhe que ela retornará, só não tenho certeza quando.

Se alguém estiver disposto a ser minha beta, por favor manifeste-se! Será de enorme ajuda!

Obrigada por lerem e espero que gostem!

Por favor, reviews! Elas me motivam a escrever mais!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não me pertence.

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Dois:Futuro**_

Apesar de extremamente exausta, permaneci o resto do dia no quarto de Sasuke -- que continuava inconsciente –esperando mudanças no seu quadro crítico. Minhas costas doíam tanto quanto minha cabeça enquanto ficava sentada em uma poltrona levemente desconfortável no canto do quarto, enrolada num cobertor, com suas anotações médicas em minhas mãos. De hora em hora, eu mudava o seu medicamento intravenoso e checava os seus sinais vitais, atualizando a sua ficha.

Eu simplesemente não conseguia tirar os olhos do seu rosto dormente. Os machucados que começavam a cicatrizar em sua face não afetavam a sua beleza estonteante que pareceu se intensificar impossivelmente ao longo dos anos. Eu me sentia ainda mais atraída pelo seus ângulos faciais mais amadurecidos, mais masculinos; pela sua cabeleira preta que me fornecia momentos de nostalgia, ou até mesmo pelo seu cheiro, que continuava idêntico ao dos tempos de gennin. O seu corpo, como eu pude perceber depois de tratá-lo, havia se desenvolvido de uma maneira extraoridinariamente bela, com músculos nos lugares certos, sem exageros, na media exata.

Conseguindo distinguir suas mudanças físicas, eu não pude me impedir de me perguntar o que teria mudado por dentro.

Pelo estado em que Naruto chegou, era óbvio ele se tornara mais forte, o que não é nada difícil no que diz respeito a Uchiha Sasuke. Ele sempre fora disciplinado e focado em seus objetivos, nunca deixando que nada o desviasse do seu caminho. Tenho certeza de que a sua busca por poder havia lhe trazido frutos magníficos, mas provavelmente sombrios, já que ele esteve sob o treinamento de Orochimaru por um período bastante significativo.

Eu deduzia que a indiferença e frieza características do Uchiha continuavam lá, formando um muro de gelo praticamente impenetrável e que, quando ele acordasse, esse muro se tornaria ainda mais forte, devido à sua aparente repulsa ao seu lar.

O retorno de Sasuke foi mantido em sigilo absoluto, por ordens minhas. Quase ninguém foi capaz de reconhecê-lo quando ele entrou no Hospital esta manhã, e todos aqueles que conseguiram distingui-lo, juraram manter o silêncio. Os únicos fora da equipe médica envolvida no caso de Sasuke que sabiam da sua presença na vila eram Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi e Morino Ibiki, que certamente também manteriam suas palavras. A discrição seria essencial tanto para o tratamento em andamento como para o máximo de isenção de influências no seu julgamento.

"Eu deveria te demitir por isso." Não sei quantos minutos, ou horas, eu havia passado perdida em meus devaneios, mas a voz de Tsunade foi suficiente para me acordar. Ela não parecia nada satisfeita com o que via, com os braços cruzados em frente o seu corpo encostado no umbral da porta. Eu nem mesmo havia percebido que ela havia entrado.

Sorri cansada pra ela. "Não seria sensato demitir sua melhor médica."

"É verdade. Demitirei então a mais prepotente, estúpida e irresponsável." Continuei sorrindo. Nem eu nem ela estávamos levando a sério os adjetivos. "O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?"

"No momento, nada."

"Sakura, minha quota de piadinhas já se esgotou."

Eu suspirei. Já era de se esperar a bronca que eu estava prestes a tomar da Hokage e mentora. "Eu estava na recepção quando os ANBU's entraram, carregando Naruto e ele completamente feridos. Eu não podia _não_ fazer algo."

"Sakura, você não está em condições de _fazer algo_ desse tipo." Tsunade se aproximou, sentando-se na beirada da cama onde Sasuke dormia. "E o que você estava fazendo no Hospital hoje? Pensei que havia esclarecido os termos de sua dispensa nesta semana."

Preferi não responder. Ela entenderia o que meu silêncio significava.

Ela suspirou, derrotada. "Sakura, se você não começar a seguir minhas instruções à risca, serei forçada a tomar atitudes mais drásticas."

Eu levantei da poltrona, largando o meu cobertor nela. Tsunade tinha o poder de me impedir de fazer quase tudo, e por isso eu me sentia um pouco inquieta quando esse assunto era tocado. Entretanto, a proximidade que adquirimos durante e depois do período em que fora minha mentora amoleceram o seu coração – coração de mãe, como ela mesma dizia quando estava... alterada – tornando muito raros os momentos em que ela me repreendia radicalmente, como ela pretendia hoje. Cada ameaça não cumprida que ela fazia – aquele deveria ser, no mínimo, a centésima – me fazia amá-la cada vez mais, vendo que a nossa relação ultrapassava as barreiras de Hokage-shinobi, instrutora-aprendiz.

Mas, mesmo sabendo do poder que eu exercia sobre o poder soberano da Hokage, preferi não aprofundar a questão. Afinal, todos nós, até mesmo uma segunda mãe, têm um limite.

"Acredito que Ibiki já lhe forneceu todas as informações?" Eu mudei de assunto, subitamente interessada na cabeceira da cama de Sasuke.

"Sim. Ele me disse que já interrogou Naruto e alguns enfermeiros, mas ninguém mostrou nada relevante." Ela aceitou a minha mudança de rota. Ela também não sentia nada confortável em me repreender. "Naruto se recusa a dizer alguma coisa, mesmo sob a pressão do melhor interrogador da vila. Alega que prefere esperar Sasuke se recuperar para poderem conversar."

"Eu também estou sendo deixada no escuro, shishou." Eu confessei, sentando ao seu lado. "A única coisa que eu sei sobre Sasuke é o seu quadro médico. Naruto só me confirmou que eles lutaram entre si e que Sasuke não tinha intenções de voltar. Mas isso é facilmente dedutível."

Tsunade assentiu, dando uma olhada na prancheta pendurada na cama onde eu havia acabado de atualizar os dados. "Apesar de tudo, você fez um belo trabalho, Sakura. Qualquer outro médico teria deixado o Uchiha com graves sequelas, se ao menos tivesse conseguido salvá-lo."

"Obrigada, shishou."

"Mas nunca mais repita suas ações de hoje. Você acabará matando uma de nós duas."

Eu não pude evitar um sorriso. "Prometo que me comportarei da próxima vez que encontrar um Sasuke meio-morto por aí."

"Era o que eu queria ouvir." Ela segurou minha mão, acompanhando o meu sorriso, em um raro sinal de afeto. O seu gesto embaraçou a nós duas. "São pessoas como você que tornam o trabalho de uma Hokage extremamente complexo, Sakura."

"E são pessoas como você que criam pessoas leais, shishou."

* * *

"Sakura-chan, você parece horrível."

"Obrigada, Naruto."

"As suas olheiras estão quase alcançando o seu queixo."

"Faz parte do meu charme."

Eu já tinha ouvido esse tipo de conversa mais ou menos um milhão de vezes no últimos três dias em que eu permaneci integralmente no Hospital, mais precisamente no quarto de Sasuke, na ala leste do estabelecimento. Esta área era reservada a pacientes com um sistema imunológico comprometido e que, consequentemente, precisavam do menor contato possível com o ambiente infestado de possíveis ameaças ao seu organismo fraco. Apesar de não ser esse o caso de Sasuke, por questões de discrição, decidimos mantê-lo nesta área pouco visitada senão pela equipe hospitalar.

Mas, pelo que parecia, o quarto de Sasuke era uma exceção ás regras.

De hora em hora, ANBU's procurando atualizações médicas adentravam o quarto, trazendo com eles, inevitavelmente, um sentimento de apreensão que não ajudava em nada a minha ansiedade com a demora do despertar de Sasuke. A Hokage também se tornara uma visitante frequente do aposento, tanto para me checar – ela desistira de me expulsar do Hospital – tanto para me auxiliar no tratamento do paciente.

Naruto, como eu havia previsto, havia se curado na usual velocidade, recebendo alta depois de dois dias de sua entrada. Desde então, ele tem estado comigo grande parte do dia, se reacostumando com a presença de Sasuke, mesmo que o último esteja inconsciente. Entretanto, meu melhor amigo, diferentemente de mim, continuava a sua vida lá fora, agindo normalmente a fim de não levantar nenhuma suspeita sobre o aparecimento de Sasuke e o _meu_ desaparecimento da sociedade nos últimos três dias.

"Sakura-chan, eu posso ficar aqui enquanto você –"

"Naruto, por favor, não insista."

Naruto suspirou e se aconchegou mais na poltrona que eu previamente ocupava sozinha, mas que agora dividíamos. O inverno bastante frio do meio de janeiro exigia que os habitantes do País do Fogo utilizassem todos os seus métodos de aquecimento possíveis e, em um quarto da ala do Hospital com pouco equipamento de aquecimento, eu e Naruto decidimos dividir o calor corporal.

Sem segundas intenções em ambas as partes, é claro.

O abandono de um colega de time e amigo estreitou a minha relação com o meu melhor amigo que eu não sabia que existia dentro de Naruto. A solidão que nos assaltou durante mais da metade de uma década nos forçou a procurar consolo naqueles que conheciam melhor os nossos sentimentos. Naruto e eu passamos a usufruir da companhia um do outro sempre que possível, treinando, almoçando, rindo e chorando juntos, como eu nunca havia feito com niguém antes. Tentávamos manter pelo menos os pedaços daquilo que Sasuke havia quebrado sem nenhum aparente remorso.

O amor que Naruto sentia por mim foi sendo substituído por um amor fraternal. Ele me via apenas como uma irmã, uma pessoa em quem ele poderia apoiar a qualquer momento, e certamente o sentimento era recíproco. Eu não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem os escândalos, risos, piadas, brigas, e até mesmo os raros silêncios de Naruto. E imaginar o sofrimento que eu lhe causei só porque eu era justamente igual a Sasuke: focada em somente um propósito e ignorando aquilo que realmente importava.

Descobri ainda a tempo que o amor é realmente cego. Quando estava com Sasuke, Naruto era apenas um coadjuvante irritante que impedia Sasuke de me amar de volta. O meu amor ofuscava a presença de um verdadeiro amigo, ou melhor ainda, um verdadeiro _irmão_ que eu nunca tive e nunca vou ter.

"Quando é que o Teme vai deixar de brincar de Bela Adormecida e acordar logo?" O loiro perguntou, passando um braço sobre os meus ombros.

Com a cabeça encostada em seu braço, eu respondi. "Ele teve de passar por cirurgias extremamente complicadas e invasivas. Se suspendêssemos os medicamentos e o acordássemos, ele provavelmente não suportaria a dor da recuperação."

"Eu acho que o beijo de um príncipe encantado resolveria todos os problemas e ele acordaria novinho em folha." Ele ergueu suas sombrancelhas em minha direção, com um sorriso maroto bastante significativo.

Eu lhe lançei um olhar nada amistoso. "Sinta-se à vontade."

"Nah, eu já tive a infelicidade de passar por essa experiência. Garanto que não foi nada agradável." Eu ri, lembrando-me do episódio em que Naruto acidentalmente beijou Sasuke na nossa sala de aula, despertando a ira de grande parte das meninas da turma. "Além disso, Hinata-chan terminaria o serviço que eu começei no Teme."

"Não se preocupe, Naruto. O que acontece neste quarto, fica neste quarto." Eu brinquei, dando tapinhas no peito em que eu estava praticamente deitada.

"Prefiro não correr o risco. Vai que o Teme acorda apaixonado por mim e começa a disputar o meu amor com Hinata-chan?"

"Realmente. A concorrência seria desleal para a pobre Hinata-chan."

"Eu não quero machucá-la, sabe. Então eu resistirei bravamente e não cairei na tentação."

Eu dei uma gargalhada como eu não havia dado em dias, abraçando o meu melhor amigo. Só Naruto seria capaz de achar algo positivo onde ninguém mais veria. Era disso que fazia dele uma das pessoas mais adoradas da vida depois de tantos anos de preconceito. Era isso que capturava tão facilmente a atenção de todos, que cativava cada alma viva em um raio de cem quilômetros.

"Você acha que as coisas voltarão a ser como eram antes?" Eu o perguntei, ainda olhando para Sasuke.

Naruto suspirou, enconstando a bochecha no topo da minha cabeça. "Como eram antes eu tenho certeza que não, Sakura-chan. Mas eu não acho que deveríamos pensar nisso agora."

Eu encarei seus olhos azuis, e vi que ele falava sério. "Como assim, não deveríamos pensar nisso? É de nosso amigo que nós estamos falando, Naruto, de um desejo que nós temos acumulado por seis anos. Como que agora, quando finalmente podemos respirar um pouco mais aliviados, não vamos pensar nisso?"

"Eu não acho que devíamos forçar a barra, Sakura-chan." Ele justificou. "Vamos dar um passo de cada vez. _Ele_ também precisa respirar um pouco. Não acho que deveríamos forçar o convívio com ele do jeito que era antes com alguém que não queria estar aqui. Além disso, ele tem um julgamento esperando por ele quando acordar. Devíamos focar em apoiá-lo antes de qualquer outra coisa."

Eu não havia me esquecido do julgamento. Mas, diferentemente de Naruto, preferi priorizar a relação com Sasuke antes de me preocupar com o julgamento. Acreditava que o reestreitamento da nossa relação seria algo favorável a ele aos olhos do Conselho. "Não adiantará em nada termos ele aqui sem podermos estar próximos dele."

"Claro que adiantará, Sakura-chan. Só de saber que ele está sob a proteção e influência da vila já me tranquiliza."

"Sasuke sabe se cuidar sozinho, Naruto. E ele nunca se deixou influenciar pela vila."

"Mas _nós_ o influenciamos."

Eu duvidava daquilo. Era óbvio que ele prezava as idéias distorcidas de Naruto, mas eu? "Sasuke nunca se mostrou muito inclinado em ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer."

"Pode ter certeza que sim."

Aquilo me surpreendeu. " Como você sabe? Ele... já falou alguma coisa de mim pra você?"

Naruto apenas sorriu maroto novamente. Por que que ele havia se tornado tão enigmático de repente? "Bem, agora eu tenho de ir. Ao contrário de certas pessoas, leia-se teimosas de cabelos rosas, eu tenho que manter a minha vida fora desse Hospital." Ele se desprendeude mim, e eu imediatamente senti falta do conforto que ele me dava. "Voltarei daqui a algumas horas."

"Naruto, não se atreva a sair agora!" Ele me ignorou.

Depois que Naruto foi embora, eu não tive mais nada para fazer senão fechar os meus olhos e deixar minha mente descansar um pouco.

* * *

Eu não parava de ofegar um só segundo enquanto corria desesperadamente pelo cenário branco, vazio e aparentemente infinito. O rosa do meu cabelo em contraste com o meu vestido tão imaculadamente branco quanto a cor que me envolvia esvoaçava juntamente com o tecido que alcançava os meus pés descalços.

Um aperto dentro de mim era a única sensação que me preenchia, mas eu nem mesmo sabia o porquê daquela pressão em meu peito, e parecia que, quanto mais eu corria, mais sufocada eu me sentia.

Minhas pernas instantâneamente pararam de se mover quando Sasuke se materializou a alguns metros a minha frente depois de apenas um piscar de olhos, e a pressão em meu peito pareceu aumentar ainda mais. Ele estava de costas para mim, mãos nos bolsos, roupas completamente pretas e, como eu, estava descalço. Ele não parecia ter notado minha presença, apesar de meus ofegos serem os únicos sons neste vazio em que nos encontrávamos.

"Sasuke!" Eu o chamei, correndo, desesperada para sair daquele lugar. Mas ele não me ouviu, e suas costas permaneceram viradas para mim. Eu repeti o meu chamado, mas obti o mesmo resultado.

Somente quanto eu pousei uma mão em seu ombro, ele se virou para mim, mas eu desejei que ele não o tivesse feito. Um dos seus olhos estava preto e outro, vermelho com o sharingan, mas ambos carregavam uma indiferença que machucava mais do que qualquer outro sentimento, e eu me senti mais sozinha do que antes.

"Sasuke..." Minha visão de repente começou a embaçar e eu cambaleei, a força em minhas pernas desaparecendo. Sob o olhar de Sasuke, eu caí no chão branco, mas meus olhos permaneceram abertos, encarando a frieza que me era lançada. Eu tinha certeza que ele me via, que ele sabia que eu estava sofrendo, mas ele não tomou nenhuma iniciativa de me ajudar. "Por favor..."

Enquanto eu chorava, ainda esparramada no chão, Sasuke virava mais uma vez, voltando a sua posição inicial, com as mãos nos bolsos. Eu tentei agarrar a barra de sua calça, mas, independente do meu desepero, minha mão permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

Eu não parava de chorar nem de chamá-lo, mas ele continuava a se fingir de surdo. Eu estava aos seus pés, machucada por dentro, mas eleparecia não reconhecer minha existência. Éramos os dois no vazio,mas mesmo assim ele preferiu achar algo de maior interesse e relevância longe de mim.

A cada letra do seu nome que eu chamava, um pedaço de mim parecia se queimar.

* * *

Sobressaltada, meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu despertei do meu pesadelo. Minha testa estava coberta de suor, e a dor que eu sentira no meu subconsciente pareceu se alastrar para o meu peito. Eu me levantei trêmula da poltrona e vasculhei a cômoda ao lado da cama de Sasuke, a procura do mesmo medicamento que Shizune havia injetado em mim dias atrás. Quando o achei, não hesitei em enfiar a agulha da seringa que possuía um líquido amarelado em minha veia do braço, com uma precisão impressionante mesmo com as mãos tremendo.

Meus batimentos cardíacos retornaram ao normal em alguns segundos, mas a intensidade da dor que eu sentia me dava impressão de durar horas. Eu nem mesmo consegui reunir energia para voltar para a poltrona e me sentei ali mesmo,na beirada da cama do meu paciente, esperando minha respiração se estabilizar.

Culpei o pesadelo e seu significado pelo meu mau-estar. Muito tempo se passara desde que eu tive um sonho ruim, ou até mesmo um que eu pudesse me lembrar ao acordar. Entretanto, desde que Sasuke fora embora, quase toda noite meu subconsciente parecia me lembrar de sua partida e a falta que me fazia. Era injusto que minha mente traiçoeira me fizesse sentir sozinha tanto consciente quanto inconsciente, tanto em meus pensamentos quanto na realidade que meus olhos se deparavam.

Eu tomei um outro susto quando a máquina que monitorava os batimentos cardíacos de Sasuke começou a emitir sons insistentemente, indicando que a sua frequencia cardíaca se alterara. Abruptamente eu virei minha cabeça em sua direção e vi que seus batimentos decaíam muito. Não perdi mais nenhum segundo. Me levantei e começei a tomar as providências necessárias, declarando código azul para ter o quarto invadido por enfermeiros trazendo o desfibrilador.

Esperei primeiro o remédio que injetei obter efeito,mas não houve nenhuma mudança marcada pelos monitores. Ainda abalada pelo pesadelo, o desespero que eu já havia me acostumado a não sentir ressurgiu, e o medo de perdê-lo se tornou maior do que no dia em que eu o vi pela primeira vez depois de intermináveis anos.

"Sasuke, por favor." Eu implorei, mas fui ignorada. Tentei novamente. "Sasuke, eu juro que te mato se você morrer agora." Minha ameaça também não funcionou.

Repeti o meu procedimento anterior, mas também não obtive resultado. Apelei então para descargas elétricas em seu peito, aumentando a carga cada vez que minhas tentativas se mostravam inúteis.

"Carreguem –" Eu parei quando vi que finalmente Sasuke reagira, mas mesmo assim seus batimentos não se estabilizavam. Larguei o desfibrilador. Seus batimentos pareciam ter estagnado numa marca ainda perigosamente baixa, mas não podíamos usar o defirbrilador, nem injetar o medicamento mais uma vez. O risco de uma piora era grande demais, e eu não queria arriscar tomar uma decisão errada.

A única coisa que me restara foi posicionar minhas mãos em seu peito e tentar uma massagem cardíaca, bombeando um pouco de chackra durante a pressão. "Sasuke, por favor." Eu sussurrei, claramente abalada. Sussurrei o seu nome, mais uma vez, e graças a Deus, a máquina parou de apitar.

Eu nem mesmo sabia o motivo de tanto desespero. Eu já havia o encontrado em uma situação muito pior do que aquela, quase irreversível, e consegui contorná-la. Acredito que a expressão, ou a falta de uma, no rosto de Sasuke do sonho ainda me afetava, provavelmente por ter medo de aquilo ser o que encontraria quando ele acordasse. Mesmo que Sasuke permanecesse na vila, o que eu creio que aconteceria, já que Tsunade providenciaria um time de supervisão forte, teria ele coragem de me abandonar? Teria _eu_ coragem de continuar convivendo com um abandono de alguém tão perto de mim?

Observando o seu rosto, vi que Sasuke começava a abrir os olhos, mas não muito. Suas pálpebras cobriam ainda metada de sua visão, mas aquilo não impediu meu coração de dar uma cambalhota. Não pude evitar de colocar uma mão em seu rosto. "Sasuke, pode me ouvir?"

Ele não respondeu.

Muito ocupada em encarar parte de seus orbes negros, eu só percebi que ele havia levantado fracamente o seu braço quando ele tocou as pontas dos meus longos cabelos que quase encontravam o seu peito, colocando-o em seu campo de visão.

Não pude entender o que seus olhos me diziam antes de ele deixar seu braço cair pesadamente ao seu lado na cama, e voltar a dormir.

x...x

**A/N: **Primeiramente, muito obrigada pelo carinho! Prometo que responderei a cada uma das reviews! Segundo, espero que gostem deste capítulo, e se virem algum erro, por favor me avisem. Espero continuar com esta consistência de updates, uma vez por semana, ou ao menos a cada duas semanas.

Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo e espero que apreciem!

Um agradecimento especial para Dayane Manfrere pela oferta! Me senti lisonjeada, de verdade, e prometo pensar com carinho! Minha irmã se ofereceu também, e acho que o contato fica mais fácil, mas promento que pensarei sim! Muito obrigada!

Agradecimentos: **Dayane Manfrere, mah e Kune-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Últimas Chances**

**Capítulo Três: Mudanças**

Depois de presenciar o quase despertar de Sasuke, meu corpo não me deixou dormir por mais de três horas nos últimos dois dias em que eu permaneci em seu quarto, agora mais atenta e ansiosa que nunca. Nem se eu quisesse fechar os meus olhos, descansar e esperar Sasuke acordar inteiramente, minhas pálpebras me proibíam de seguir minha vontade. Eu atingi um ponto em que eu não mais sentia o cansaço e a dor em meus músculos que a desconfortável poltrona me proporcionava, mas apenas o desejo de ter aqueles orbes negros me encarando novamente, nem que fosse por ínfimos segundos.

Desta vez, não permiti que os acontecimentos de dois dias atrás saíssem do quarto de Sasuke, nem mesmo para serem transmitidos à Hokage. Não queria que ANBU's enxessem a entrada do quarto, esperando pela mesma coisa que eu, mas com o propósito de bombardear o meu paciente com perguntas desagradáveis e chantagens, como eu bem sabia que aconteceria. Os shinobis que interrogariam Sasuke não mediriam esforços para penetrar qualquer barreira a fim de conseguirem as informações de que necessitavam, não se importando com suas condições físicas e psicológicas. Qualquer artifício era válido para assegurar a segurança de Konoha, e as chances de Sasuke obter preciosos dados à respeito de Orochimaru e da Akatsuki eram muito grandes.

Eu estava ciente de que tal omissão me acarretaria severas consequencias, mas não me importava nem um pouco. Eu havia criado o hábito de abdicar minha integridade e bem estar em prol dos meus amigos, e com Sasuke não seria diferente, mesmo sabendo que ele não demonstraria nenhuma gratidão posteriormente.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, um sorriso simpático no rosto, e um saco de solução intravenosa na mas mãos, e fingi não notar como seus olhos deram uma leve viajada pelo corpo de Sasuke, coberto da cintura para baixo. Estaria sendo hipócrita em repreedê-la, entretanto, já que eu já me peguei fazendo a mesma agradável viagem que ela fazia. Seu rosto ganhou um leve rubor quando ela viu meu sorriso maroto, fazendo ela se apressar para sair do aposento.

Balançando a cabeça, eu me levantei da poltrona para checar o meu paciente. Pude observar que seus machucados, assim como as muitas suturas das cirurgias apresentavam uma aparência menos medonha. Sua face já não estava tão pálida como antes, e seus exames mostravam uma melhora bastante significativa,mas não suficiente. Seu braço esquerdo, entretanto, daria um pouco mais de trabalho para ser totalmente curado. Poderia ser considerado um milagre o fato de eu não ter precisado de amputá-lo, e, modéstia à parte, creio que Sasuke teria de viver sem um membro caso eu não estivesse no Hospital no dia em que ele chegou.

Um som no seu monitor cardíaco atraiu minha atenção. Quando desviei os meus olhos da prancheta na qual eu anotava as alterações em seu quadro, vi que seus batimentos cardíacos estavam aumentando. Junto com ele, o meu próprio pulso acelerou, compreendendo o significado daquela mudança.

Ele estava acordando.

Pela segundo vez desde que Sasuke chegara, minhas mãos tremiam em ansiedade e um toque de nervosismo. Sorri involuntariamente, andando em direção à porta ao mesmo tempo em que eu mantinha meus olhos pregados em Sasuke. Retornei ao lado dele depois de ter fechado as cortinas e trancado a porta, certificando de que ninguém pudesse testemunhar o que estaria prestes a acontecer. Agradeci Sasuke mentalmente por decidir acordar quando os ANBU's saíam de sua guarda.

Meu coração literalmente parou quando orbes negros se revelaram para mim. E somente para mim.

"S-Sasuke. Consegue me ouvir?" Eu consegui balbuciar, um sorriso nervoso ainda estampado em meu rosto. Ele não me respondeu. Apenas me encarou. "Pisque uma vez se a resposta for afirmativa."

Ou ele não estava me ouvindo ou estava decidido a me ignorar. Chequei o seu pulso no pescoço, e percebi que seus olhos acompanhavam o meu movimento. Nada anormal. Quando retirei a mão de sua pele, Sasuke rapidamente a segurou, e meu coração deu um novo salto. Como ele conseguia se mover tão depressa para alguém que esteve inconsciente por quase uma semana era algo que eu não conseguia explicar.

Eu encarei a indiferença esperada. "Sasuke, consegue falar?"

Ele prolongou o silêncio. Estava começando a me cansar de conversar sozinha. "Sasuke, eu preciso –" Foi a minha vez de ficar calada. Ele soltou o meu pulso – o seu outro braço imobilizado—e começou a puxar os fios que o ligava às máquinas, arrancando também a sua máscara que o ajudava a respirar. Meus olhos se arregalaram, e eu não me movi por um tempo. Eu esperava que ele fosse relutante em aceitar seu retorno, claro, mas tentar ir embora antes mesmo de dizer uma palavra ou de ouvir o que eu tinha a lhe dizer eram fatos que não estava em meus planos.

Com o braço bom, ele ergueu o seu corpo, tentando sentar, e eu finalmente percebi que tinha de fazer algo. Empurrei-o de volta para a cama, o que não foi muito difícil devido a sua fraqueza inicial, mas ele não desistiu. "Sasuke, pare com isso ou vai acabar reabrindo suas feridas!"

Minha única resposta foi o som agudo da máquina de batimentos cardíacos. Ele continuava lutando em silêncio, e eu a me desesperar. Recuperando suas energias a cada segundo e utilizando praticamente um único braço, Sasuke dificultava o meu trabalho de imobilizá-lo, já que se eu usasse o meu chackra para multiplicar minha força, eu certamente acabaria machucando-o ainda mais.

Eu sabia que se ele conseguisse passar por mim,ele não conseguiria nem ao menos sair do andar em que se encontrava. Além de ainda estar extremamento fraco e frágil, ANBU's de altíssima qualidade estavam presentes no prédio, justamente para impedí-lo de ir muito longe. Entretanto, não seria nada favorável à sua imagem perante a Hokage e o Conselho uma tentativa de fuga logo no momento em que despertou. Portanto, teria eu mesma de resolver essa situação antes que Sasuke atraísse qualuqer tipo de atenção não bem-vinda, como a das enfermeiras de prontidão a poucos metros do quarto.

Com a intenção de pará-lo definitivamente, eu subi na cama, colocando um joelho em cada lado do seu corpo, sempre atenta para não lhe causar nenhuma dor. Mantendo o seu tronco preso à cama, busquei na cômoda ao seu lado um sedativo e imediatamente injetei a substância em seu braço. Como eu esperava, o efeito fora instântaneo, fazendo Sasuke se acalmar e descansar novamente na cama, ainda consciente. Sua respiração, assim como a minha, estava irregular e pesada devido ao esforço desnecessário e gotículas de suor escorriam por sua têmpora. Seu rosto carregava uma expressão de dor e desconforto que fez o meu estômago se apertar ligeiramente.

Ficamos nos encarando por o que me pareceu uma eternidade. Além da dor e derrota, eu não consegui compreender o que seus orbes negros semicerrados queriam me dizer – se é que tinham algo a declarar. Senti seus músculos de seu braço sob a minha mão, que ainda tremia, relaxarem – não por alívio, mas como consequencia do medicamento. Ainda receosa, obriguei minhas pernas a se afastarem de Sasuke, mais uma vez ciente de seus olhos sobre mim, e voltei à minha posição inicial ao lado da sua cama.

Chequei o seu pulso novamente. Engoli em seco. "Você está bem?"

"Saia..." Foi a primeira palavra que ele disse, a primeira que eu ouvi vindo de sua boca desde que voltara de uma jornada interminável. Mesmo conhecendo bem a personalidade fria e distante de Sasuke, confesso que não estava preparada para tanta indiferença.

"Sasuke, preciso –"

"Saia!" Ele não me encarava mais.

Eu não era iludida o suficiente para achar que tudo acabaria – ou começaria – como eu desejava. Eu seria uma tola em achar que Sasuke retornaria à Vila com o coração transbordando de amores por tudo e todos. Sabia desde o início que a personalidade fria e indiferente de meu colega de time dificilmente seria substítuida por uma aura alegre e receptiva que eu tinha certeza que ele possuía antes de seu irmão virar o seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. A necessidade de uma luta entre ele e Naruto para que Sasuke finalmente voltasse apenas confirmava as minhas suspeitas, que já eram óbvias mesmo sem a maior prova de relutância que ele poderia apresentar.

E depois de quase seis anos de espera, eu me atrevia a dizer que eu estava preparada para toda a indiferença que Sasuke carregava e não se arrependia de atirar naqueles que mais se importavam com ele.

Mas... isso?

Por mais tola que possa parecer, eu nunca imaginei que Sasuke fosse me tratar com tanto desprezo e repugnância. Ele não parecia mostrar o mínimo de consideração por uma das poucas pessoas que iriam ao inferno para lhe garantir qualquer tipo de satisfação, e isso eu nunca havia sentido, mesmo nos tempos de gennin. A distância que ele estabelecera sobre nós era maior do que a que eu podia aguentar, por mais próximos que estivéssemos.

E a realidade daquilo me machucou mais do que devia. Não sei se foi por causa dos meus sentimentos por ele renovados – percebi, ao amadurecer, que o que me atraía à Sasuke não era um amor infantil, mas um sentimento muito mais duradouro e profundo, ou se fora por causa da destruição da minha expectativa de vê-lo finalmente inteiramente consciente. Só sei que aquilas eram emoções – tanto as minhas como as dele -- que eu jamais esqueceria.

Decidi então não forçar a barra, como Naruto havia me sugerido. Relativamente calma – controlando uma vontade imensa de chorar – invoquei o meu lado profissional e me concentrei em reparar os danos causados pelo nosso desentendimento físico, completamente calada. Firmei novamente as suas suturas, limpei o sangue das suas pequenas feridas reabertas, chequei qualquer alteração interna, reajustei os fios que ele havia arrancado.

Estava sendo uma médica, e não uma (ex) companheira de time e amiga.

"Sente dor em algum lugar específico?" Perguntei, minha voz tão fria quanto o vazio que subitamente me assaltou.

Meus ouvidos pareciam se acostumar com o silêncio.

Assenti com a cabeça, me conformando com a situação. O peso daquele quarto de repente pareceu insuportável para os meus ombros, e pela primeira vez em incontáveis dias, eu me dirigi à porta com o intuito de deixar meu amigo sozinho, acordado, em silêncio.

Mas parei subitamente.

Sasuke poderia preferir ficar de boca fechada, mas eu certamente tinha certos fatos a serem discutidos.

Me virei.

"Seis anos, dois meses e dezessete dias." Eu não tinha mais tanta certeza do que eu queria e deveria falar ao ver que eu prendi sua atenção. "Nós procuramos por você por mais de seis anos, Sasuke, mesmo quando o que você mais desejava era justamente não ser encontrado. Durante todo esse tempo nenhum de nós deixou que sua lembrança fosse embora como você. Continuamos te esperando, pensando em você, quando ninguém mais se deu ao trabalho de sequer se perguntar se você estava vivo. E é assim que você nos trata depois de tentar lhe dar uma parte do que perdeu? Você tem alguma noção do quanto que você nos machucou por causa de suas atitudes egoístas? Nós não merecíamos isso, Sasuke, principalmente depois de tudo, fazermos algo extremamente raro que dificilmente qualquer outa pessoa seria capaz de fazer: trocar tudo o que tínhamos por uma amizade que parecia ser unilateral. Então e-eu exijo que tanto eu quanto Naruto sejamos tratados com o mínimo de respeito que merecemos."

Eu estava arfando quando terminei o meu discurso inusitado. A única indicação que recebi de que Sasuke tinha realmente ouvido meu interminável desabafo foi o seu olhar que continuava sobre mim. O desconforto do seu silêncio voltou a me preencher, especialmente porque me sentia uma idiota parada no meio do seu quarto, minha respiração pesada e mãos na cintura.

Mas eu não podia negar que um peso enorme foi tirado dos meus ombros. Certamente aquelas não eram exatamente as primeiras palavras que eu planejava há muito tempo dizer para Sasuke quando eu o reencontrasse, mas as circunstâncias não me deixaram outra opção senão adiantar a expulsão daquilo que me corroía por dentro.

Sem desviar os seus olhos, Sasuke retirou a máscar de oxigênio do seu rosto, meu coração dando saltos. "Eu nunca... pedi nada... disso. Sakura." Sua fala era pausada, devido à sua falta dificuldade em respirar.

O meu nome sendo pronunciado por aqueles lábios através daquela voz rouca e puramente masculina quase roubou o meu fôlego. Mas, felizmente, para manter a minha raiva crescente, era preciso que meus pulmões estivessem funcionando corretamente, não permitindo que eu sofresse um colapso ali mesmo. Eu me aproximei dele, meus olhos estreitos colados do dele.

"Pediu, Sasuke. Querendo ou não, você criou entre os membros do Time 7 laços que não são quabrados tão facilmente como você espera. Você pode não acreditar, mas dependemos uns dos outros. Arque com as consequencias das suas escolhas."

"Poderia dizer o mesmo... a você. Você escolheu... uma amizade com um... vingador," Ele parou para posicionar a máscara de novo sobre sua face para depois tirá-la novamente. "e sabia que... eu tinha um outro... caminho a seguir."

"Nunca existiu somente um caminho. Você que se fixou na idéia de que você _precisava_ se vingar, e de que Konoha nunca poderia lhe fornecer o que queria, mas está enganado, Sasuke. Crescemos e amadurecemos em todos os sentidos possíveis."

"O seu comportamen- ... –to me diz o contrário."

Eu fechei os meus olhos, respirando fundo. "Você ainda não esteve comigo tempo suficiente para me julgar."

"E não preciso, nem quero." Sua voz agora demonstrava ter recuperado quase inteiramente suas forças.

Dias depois do nosso primeiro encontro com o segundo participante inteiramente consciente, eu pude refletir como a minha paciência e força de vontade são divinas. Alguma coisa ou alguém me iluminou naquele momento para me impedir de cuspir na cara do Uchiha que havia sido _eu_ quem o salvara da morte, _eu_ que não permiti que danos mais profundos ou até mesmo permanentes o deformasse, _eu_ quem perdi horas de descanso – algo raro na minha vida médica – somente para me certificar de que ele estava bem – o que eu não faria com nenhum outro paciente. Fui _eu_ mesma, a gennin irritante que ele aparentemente não dava a mínima quem passou por cima da Hokage, a mulher mais temperamental que eu conheço, para lhe dar conforto e segurança que ele certamente não merecia.

Minha atitude foi digna de um prêmio.

Eu suspirei profundamente pela milésima vez. "Como está o seu braço?" Resolvi abandonar a postura de amiga para dar lugar ao meu lado médica.

"Ótimo."

"'Ótimo' é a última coisa que ele está." Puxei uma cadeira abandonada no canto do quarto e aproximei-a da cama, posicionada diretamente em frente o seu braço – terrivelmente danificado, por sinal. Tive um sobressalto quando minha mão foi segurada por Sasuke numa velocidade impressionante, impedindo-a de examinar o seu membro ferido.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Você me deixou injetar uma droga em você mas não me deixa tocar o seu braço?"

"Eu não deixei. E não vou arriscar novamente."

"Ah, por favor, Sasuke. Eu não precisaria de uma segunda dose de tranquilizante para te imobilizar."

"Nada disso me garante que você não irá arrancar o meu braço."

Eu semicerrei os olhos, minha indignação atingindo o pico do dia. Da semana, para falar a verdade. "O que _eu_ posso garantir é que você perderá os movimentos do braço se não me deixar examiná-lo. Agora."

Sasuke me encarou por breves segundos, no que me pareceu ponderando se estaria disposto ou não a acreditar em mim. Não me importei. Deixei que ele tirasse suas próprias conclusões precipitadas para que, caso ele se equivocasse, eu teria o prazer de lhe mostrar o quão enganado ele estava. Lentamente ele soltou minha mão, mesmo que a desconfiança persistisse em seu rosto.

O silêncio que se seguiu enquanto eu examinava o seu braço só era quebrado por minhas perguntas à respeito do mesmo. Chequei qualquer possibilidade de paralisia e, felizmente, não encontrei nenhuma. Entretanto, além de sentir uma certa dificuldade da parte de Sasuke em mexer o braço, sua pele havia sofrido graves queimaduras e seus ossos foram desconfigurados de tal maneira que sua recuperação total demoraria mais do que eu esperava.

"Qual foi o maior número de vezes que você usou o chidori em uma única luta, Sasuke?"

Ele hesitou em responder. "Onze."

Eu não pude impedir meus olhos de se arregalarem. "Onze? O que você estava pensan—Sasuke, você podia ter perdido o seu braço! Até mesmo Kakashi-sensei se limitou em usar no máximo quarto vezes!"

"Hn. Eu não estaria vivo caso não tivesse exagerado."

"Não é possível que –"

"Sakura." O olhar que ele me lanço me calou. Balançei minha cabeça em reprovação e continuei o meu trabalho.

"Posso checar os seus olhos?" Vi que Sasuke se retesou ao ouvir minha proposta, mas fingi que não percebi. Ele assentiu quase imperceptivelmente. Levantei-me a fim de ficar mais próxima do seu rosto, o que fez meu coração bater um pouco mais rápido. Usei os meus dedos para esticar sua pele ao redor dos seus olhos para expandir o meu campo de visão. Não seria um exame propriamente dito, já que eu precisaria de um aparelho que me detalharia mais sobre o órgão, mas este procedimento irira me tranquilizar pelo menos um pouco.

Manuseei chackra pelos meus dedos atráves do seu globo ocular a procura de algum dano e os músculos de Sasuke se relaxaram. "Olha para cima, por favor." Ele me obedeceu, assim como todas as minhas outras ordens – o que podia ser considerado um pequeno milagre. "Pode ativar o seu sharingan?"

"Não." Ele quase nem me deixou terminar a pergunta.

"Sasuke, eu preciso –"

"Eu disse _não_." Eu ainda não tinha ouvido o seu tom de voz tão firme quanto naquele momento.

"Tudo bem." Seria melhor não insistir. "Sente dor em algum outro lugar?"

"Estou bem."

"Ok." Depois de destrancar a porta e reabrir as cotrinas,voltei a sentar em minha poltrona, subitamente exausta, emocional e fisicamente. Anotei todas as mudanças no seu relatório médico, e voltei a observá-lo. "Volte a dormir. Terá um dia longo amanhã."

Ele deu um meio sorriso debochado, suas pálpebras cobrindo os seus orbes negros, e murmurou. "Há muito tempo eu não tenho um dia que não fosse longo."

Adormecemos ao mesmo tempo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haruno-san?"

"Hum?

"Haruno-san, desculpe atrapalhar o seu descanso,mas temo que deverá se retirar do recinto. Ibiki-san deseja interrogar Uchiha Sasuke neste exato momento."

"Ibiki... o quê?"

"Ibiki-san quer inciar o questionamento."

"Mas... já?"

"Sim. Por favor, se puder se retirar..." E foi o que eu fiz, ainda estando meio grogue, provavelmente com o rosto e roupas amssados e relutante em deixar Sasuke enfrentar Ibiki sozinho no estado em que ele estava. Entretanto, pelo olhar que recebi quando sai, percebi que ele estava mais confiante do que eu.

Eu estava preocupada com o fato de eu não saber o que Sasuke revelaria a Ibiki ou quais conclusões o último poderia tirar. A fama de tirano adquirida por Morino Ibiki ao longo dos anos dentre os shinobis de todo o país certamente seria confirmada mais uma vez no caso de Sasuke, e aquilo me assutava bastante. Eu já havia presenciado muitas vezes a lenta quebra da estabilidade mental das pessoas que sofreram nas mãos do interrogador. Eu poderia contar nos dedos de uma só mão o número de criminosos que não cederam à pressão do ANBU e reveralaram informações essencias para a segurança da vila, muitas que até mesmo imepdiram a eclosão de guerras e conflitos.

Levando em consideração a importância dos participantes envolvidos no interrogatório, era óbvio que o Conselho não ignoraria as conclusões deduzidas por Ibiki.

Somente quando a porta do quarto foi rudemente batida às minhas costas, pude ver que Naruto também estava presente no Hospital, além de Kakashi e Tsunade, ambos dentro do quarto. Ele estava com os braços cruzados em frente o seu peito, cabeça baixa e encostado na parede diretamente oposta a mim. A apreensão irradivada do seu ser, mesclando-se com a minha.

"Naruto." Minha voz fraca o chamou, fazendo-o despertar do seu mundo particular e notar minha presença. Ele não me disse nada, somente descruzou os braços e permitiu que eu o abraçasse. Era impressionante a habilidade de Naruto em distinguir os momentos em que eu precisava de palavras dos que eu somente precisava do seu carinho.

Minutos depois, quando eu já havia enxarcado sua camisa com as minhas lágrimas – o que ele não importava nem um pouco – enquanto ele acariciava o meu cabelo, Naruto falou. "Melhor?" Eu assenti, me desprendendo dele. Ele tinha um sorriso confortante no rosto. "Eu sei como é difícil se deparar com Sasuke depois de tantos anos, principalmente acordado e ferido."

"Ferido em todos os sentidos." Eu murmurei, encostando na parede ao lado dele.

"Ele te fez alguma coisa?" Sua voz mostrava genuína preocupação.

Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Dói ver que ele continua sendo rude e insensível e ignorante e arrogante e desprezível e..."

"... e Sasuke."

"Ou pior."

Naruto suspirou, sentando-se no chão. Eu o acompanhei, esperando em frente àquele quarto com um jutsu à prova de sons, por horas, ou dias, ou anos.

Meu coração não desacelerou um só segundo.

xxxx

_**A/N:**_ Eu definitivamente odeio este capítulo. Não tive inspiração suficiente para escrevê-lo, mas me forçei a fazê-lo. Espero que compreendam.

E desculpem-me. Prometi que tentaria atualizar em no máximo a cada duas semanas, mas um pouco tarde demais me lembrei que um vestibular de medicina me espera no final do ano.

Reviews serão muito bem vindas e me motivaram ainda mais a escrever! Obrigada a todos que leram e especialmente a **Konanuxa** e **Dayane Manfrere**, que comentaram no útlimo cap! Fiquei realmente muito feliz!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas Mayama sim! **_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Quatro**_

_**Receio**_

Involuntariamente, eu voltei a dormir enquanto esperava o fim do interrogatório. O desconforto do chão e da parede frios e duros em que eu me encostava foram compensados pelo calor do corpo de Naruto – onde eu tomei a liberdade de escorar – e pelo meu cansaço acumulado. Pela jaqueta laranja e preta nada discreta que eu encontrei ao redor dos meus ombros quando acordei em uma das camas do aposento destinado aos médicos, deduzi que Naruto fora o responsável pelo meu deslocamento, e somente quando chequei as horas em meu relógio de pulso percebi que quase metade do meu dia fora desperdiçado dormindo.

Sobressaltada, levantei da cama obstinada a saber do resultado do interrogatório que eu havia perdido, e saí correndo direto para o quarto de Sasuke, já que, pela hora, certamente Tsunade nem Ibiki estariam dispostos a me atender. Contei com a possibilidade de encontar Naruto ocupando a posição no quarto de Sasuke que eu previamente ocupei no últimos dias ou até mesmo de obter minhas respostas diretamente do Uchiha, o que eu achava bastante improvável. Sasuke já havia se mostrado bastante relutante em cooperar com qualquer coisa que eu propusesse.

Minha suspeitas foram confirmadas quando, antes mesmo de encostar na maçaneta da entrada do quarto, eu pude ouvir os roncos de Naruto. Não pude evitar um sorriso. Abrindo a porta, me deparei com um Sasuke acordado -- que imediatamente olhou para mim -- e um Naruto espalhado na poltrona.

"Está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça e desviou o olhar.

"Desconsiderando o dinossauro dormindo no meu quarto." Ele murmurou, o cenho franzido.

Coloquei uma mão na boca para abafar o meu riso. Não podia acreditar que Uchiha Sasuke acabara de fazer uma piada. Automaticamente analisei a prancheta com seus dados médicos e vi que houve uma ligeira melhora em seu estado. Ele já não necessitava mais da máscara de oxigênio para respirar, por exemplo, e suas queimaduras já não estavam mais tão graves. Ele já não se mostrava tão pálido quanto antes, e seus olhos pareciam menos sobrecarregados.

O nervosismo inicial que eu sentira no momento em que ele acordou diminuíra consideravelmente. Não sei de onde eu havia adquirido uma certa confiança para lidar com o Uchiha que não media esforços para parecer intimidador, até mesmo para mim.

Da mesma maneire de antes, eu pude sentir que seus olhos acompanhavam todos os meus movimentos, como se a qualquer momento eu faria algo brusco. Entretanto, eu ainda não pude distinguir o que eles queriam me transmitir.

"Quer que eu peça Naruto para se retirar? Você precisa descansar."

"Não estou cansado."

Eu sentei no braço da poltrona em que Naruto roncava. "Passar horas sob pressão de Morino Ibiki certamente é bastante exaustivo." Acreditava que aquela era uma boa aproximação para uma conversa a respeito do ocorrido na manhã anterior, mas Sasuke me ignorou, provavelmente compreendendo aonde eu queria chegar. Mais uma vez uma das minhas suspeitas foi confirmado: Sasuke não me revelaria nada.

"E o seu braço, como está?"

"Ótimo."

Mesmo coçando de curiosidade, decidi não pressionar mais ainda. Afinal, ninguém gostaria de passar por dois interrogatórios no mesmo dia. Só de saber que Sasuke já era capaz de trocar palavras comigo não tão rudemente quanto ontem já me deixou levemente satisfeita. Suspirando, empurrei o corpo de Naruto para o lado a fim de abrir espaço para eu sentar também, da mesma maneira que costumávamos fazer quando Sasuke estivera inconsciente.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto acordou, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem metade fechados. Eu apenas sorri, aconchegando um pouco mais no espaço que ele me cedeu. "Você está bem?" O tom de preocupação em sua voz e a mão em meu rosto desperteram minha atenção.

Encarei-o com um olhar inquisitivo. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? É claro que eu estava bem. Não me lembro de ter demonstrado algum sinal do contrário. Ele deveria estar usando essa pergunta em Sasuke, que inclinou sua cabeça quase imperceptivelmente em nossa direção. "Por que não estaria?"

"Você estava muito pálida. Até mesmo uma das enfermeiras achou que deveria te examinar melhor. Além disso," Ele deu uma olhada no relógio do meu pulso. "você dormiu por metade de um dia."

"É apenas o cansaço, Naruto. Todos nós estamos exaustos."

"É verdade." Naruto concordou, passando um braço ao redor dos meus ombros, como ele costumava fazer. Não creio que Sasuke notou que eu havia notado a maneira como seus olhos se escureceram. "Tive de esperar por quase três horas do lado de fora do quarto enquanto o Teme e os outros colocavam as fofocas em dia."

Á menção do interrogatório, Sasuke retornou o seu olhar à parede à sua frente. "E como foi?" Pergunetei a ninguém em particular, subitamente inquieta.

"O Teme não pode falar."

"Não?" Não acredito que toda a minha apreensão fora em vão. Eu não devia ter dormido tanto; devia ter pelo menos esperado que eles saíssem da sala, para que pudesse ter tentado uma leitura das expressões em seus rostos. Apesar de não ter tamanha habilidade em interpretar expressões facias, Naruto mais uma vez parecia saber mais do que eu, e eu infantilmente me senti ainda mais excluida.

"Não. E não pense que eu não tentei sugar qualquer informação de todos eles. Mas Tsunade me ameaçou de proibir minhas visitas à Sasuke caso insistisse."

"Mas então... quando que teremos novas notícias?"

"Não sei. Teme?" Eu e Naruto nos viramos para olhá-lo, aguardando uma resposta.

Sasuke suspirou dramaticamente antes de responder. "Depois de amanhã."

"Eles virão aqui?" Naruto perguntou.

"Eu irei ao escritório da Hokage. O verdito será anunciado no mesmo dia."

O que significava uma reunião com o Conselho.

Eu senti um frio na barriga repentino, e me enrolei um pouco mais no casaco de Naruto e em seu dono. O olhar rápido e significativo trocado por Sasuke e o loiro passou completamente despercebido por mim, totalmente absorta nas várias possibilidades de punição ao qual Sasuke poderia ser submetido.

Tinha quase absoluta certeza de que a pena de morte já poderia ser descartada. Primeiro, Sasuke não havia diretamente causado nenhum dano físico à Vila em si, apesar de ter confrontado vários dos nossos shinobis. Eu não acreditava também – ou pelo menos gostava de pensar – que Sasuke não havia cedido nenhum infornação vital à nenhuma outra entidade, já que eu não tinha conhecimento de qualquer vantagem aparente para Sasuke em fazê-lo. A não ser que fosse a mando de Orochimaru ou qualquer outra pessoa a quem ele se aliasse.

O sangue do Uchiha correndo em suas veias além de seu óbvio potencial como shinobi não eram fatos dispensáveis para a Vila. Sasuke e Itachi eram os últimos membros do clã Uchiha com vida de que se tinha notícia, e interromper a disseminação de uma linhagem tão valiosa seria lastimável. Não que eu pensasse dessa maneira – apenas no sangue de Sasuke – mas o Conselho indubitavelmente manteria esse detalhe em destaque.

Mesmo com o descarte de sua morte, eu temia o tempo que Sasuke poderia passar em uma cela, desmerecidamente, na minha opinião. Eu conhecia muito bem o sistema rígido e sombrio da Prisão de Konoha. Muitos dos detentos eram tratados por mim,depois de sessões de tortura, ou brigas, e até mesmo doenças susceptíves de serem adquiridas naquele local. Mesmo depois de anos na carreira médica, eu afirmo que me não me sinto nada confortável em tratar pacientes na situação em que se encontravam os presidiários. Além disso, nos meus tempos de chuunin, havia situações em queeu era encarregada de guardar alguns dos locais do presídio, mas nada muito afundo.

Apesar de todo o sofrimento que nos causou, eu sinceramente torcia para que a punição de Sasuke consistisse em algo do tipo trabalhos comunitários, vigilância ininterrupta, proibição de missões e saída da vila,prisão domiciliar, e até mesmo suspensão de qualquer atividade que requerisse chackra. De repente já não me importava o que ele achasse de mim, ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

Mas e se isso não acontecesse? E se ele fosse exilado ou submetido à sessões de tortura intermináveis? E se ele acabasse ficando louco – com eu já vi em muitos casos? A morte para mim seria menos pior do que ver Sasuke sofrendo novamente. Não havíamos lutado para trazê-lo de volta para vê-lo sendo destruído por nós mesmos ou mantê-lo num nível inatingível.

Eu não tinha tempo para me manter distante de Sasuke.

Eu não havia sentido que agarrava ao braço de Naruto com força até que ele chamou o meu nome. Minhas mãos tremiam. Seu olhar preocupado mais uma vez me examinou. "Sakura-chan, você está suando frio."

"Estou bem." Eu tentei me levantar, mas ele me segurou.

"Fique aqui, chamarei –"

"Eu disse que estou bem!" Minha voz se alteou, e eu instantaneamente me arrependi de ter deixado que isso acontecesse. Eu realmente suava frio, e estava tendo dificuldades para esconder minha dor. "Eu volto num minuto. E não pense em me seguir." E com isso cambaleei para fora do quarto, à procura da mesma injeção de sempre que acabaria com o meu nervosismo.

Temporariamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutos mais tarde, a porta do quarto em que eu estava foi aberta lentamente, e um homem alto e esbelto adentrou o recinto. Seus olhos castanhos demonstravam preocupação misturada com um gota de repreensão que não obteve o efeito intimidador que desejava. Eu nem ao menos reconheci sua presença devidamente, concentrada em parecer estável com uma máscara de oxigênio em meu rosto e dois dedos na lateral do meus pescoço para checar minha pulsação.

Eu também não obtive o efeito desejado.

"Naruto saiu correndo atrás de mim feito um louco." Mayama se aproximou de mim, suas mãos dentro de seu jaleco branco. Parecia tão cansado quanto eu. "Ele disse que você recusou a ajuda dele quando viu que você estava mal."

"Eu estou bem." Claro.

"Entendo. Então máscaras de oxigênio são _mesmo_ a última moda."

"Não enche."

O médico suspirou, sentando-se na cama ao meu lado. "O que desencadeou isso?"

"Nada relevante."

Eu pude sentir os olhos de Mayama sobre mim por um breve período, como se estivesse esperando que eu descobrisse que o que eu acabara de dizer era uma completa absurda mentira. Mas eu fingi de idiota e o ingorei. Não estava com o meu melhor humor para discutir um assunto tão delicado quanto –

"O que o Uchiha fez desta vez?"

-- Sasuke.

"Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso."

Apesar de Mayama ter uma habilidade impressionante de ouvir os meus problemas e me dar conselhos certeiros, eu não estava preaparada ainda para discutir uma dor que ele provavelmente nunca tivera qualquer noção sobre.

"Sinto lhe infornar que eu irei matá-lo."

Eu revirei meus olhos, encerrando o auxílio da máquina de oxigênio e reorganizando a bagunça que havia eu feito na ânsia de reverter a reação causada pelos meus próprios pensamentos minutos atrás. "Páre, Mayama. Ele não fez nada."

"Ah, por favor. Não tente me convencer de que foi uma mera coincidência isto ter acontecido imediatamente após a sua visita ao Uchiha."

"Eu nunca disse nem tive a intenção de dizer nada disso."

"Então o que aconteceu?" Ele ainda não parecia acreditar em mim, o que é perfeitamente aceitável. Meu histórico de mentiras e omissões nos arquivos de Mayama eram impressionantes. Entretanto, mesmo estando ciente das delas, ele continuou tentando reunir forças para confiar em mim, mesmo quando eu não merecia, sempre não levando em consideração a maioria das mentiras que eu lhe contava.

"Não é nada. Eu só... tive um ataque de pânico. Mas eu prefiro não falar sobre isso."

Ele sustentou o olhar desconfiado. "Mas que está relacionado com o Uchiha." Era uma afirmação praticamente irrefutável. Eu começava a me sentir uma tola tentando convencê-lo do contrário quando a verdade estava tão obviamente exposta.

"Eu estou bem agora." Eu me levantei da cama, sinceramente me sentindo melhor. Pelo menos emocionalmente. Depois de tirar um tempo para aliviar os resquícios das toneladas de tensão acumuladas do meu descanso, eu pude perceber o quão desgastado além do limite o meu corpo estava. Minhas noites sem dormir somadas ao estresse causado pela chegada de Sasuke pareciam finalmente emergir à superfície, embaralhando minhas emoções já anteriormente conflituosas. Eu estava mais sensível emocional do que fisicamente, meus anos de experiência como kunoichi contribuindo para que não ocorresse o contrário, me tornando susceptível a colapsos como este.

A desconfiança permaneceu nos olhos de Mayama, mascarando a sua _certeza_ de que eu não estava tão bem quanto tentava transparecer. Com quatro anos de convivência constante, era inevitável que me conhecesse tão bem por dentro e por fora em todos os sentidos.

Mayama e seu irmão mais novo haviam chegado em Konoha quatro anos atrás como fugitivos da guerra civil político-religiosa que eclodiu na Vila da Pedra, sua terra natal. A falta de shinobis competentes com idade apropriada forçou o recrutamento de Mayama ao exército da Pedra, atuando como chefe do departamento médico com apenas dezessete anos imaturos e inexperientes. A Pedra era conhecida por formar médicos cujas habilidades não se destacavam, ao contrário de Konoha, que com o passar do tempo revelava médicos excepcionais.

Sua condição de órfão e responsável pelo seu irmão ainda criança, entretanto, impediram-no de comparecer ao campo de batalha. Ilegalmente, Mayama conseguiu fugir do local onde se concentrava a guerra, quatro anos atrás, encontrando refúgio – ainda ilegalmente – na Vila da Folha.

Eu e Naruto voltávamos de uma missão rank-C, extremamente simples e sem nenhuma grande expectativa, quando fomos abordados pela dupla de fugitivos maltrapilhos num frustrada tentativa de assalto. Feridos, desidratados e cansados, Mayama e seu irmão obviamente não tiveram chances contra dois dos melhores shinobis de Konoha. Foram então imediatamente rendidos, tratados por mim e, sob o apoio e compaixão dos seus novos aliados, levados a Konoha.

O Conselho da Vila da Folha, seguindo os padrões estabelecidos por todas as outras vilas do País do Fogo, não autorizava o fornecimento de abrigo e proteção a desertores de outros exércitos que não fossem aliados – o que não era o caso entre Folha e Pedra. A relação dos desertores era enviada às entidades de modo a forçarem o retorno dos soldados fugitivos assim como previnir a sua saída.

Entretanto, o coração mole de Tsunade dificilmente não cedia aos encantos de shinobis que prezava, especialmente sua pupila e seu protegido. As chances da Hokage recusar um pedido meu e de Naruto quando fazíamos a mesma proposta simultâneamente eram próximas a nulas, e daquela vez não fora diferente. Driblando o Conselho, falcificando documentos e reconhecendo a rara habilidade médica de Mayama – que obviamente teve a sua identidade modificada, sendo o seu verdadeiro nome até hoje deixado sob os panos – a Hokage providencou todos os recursos disponíveis que permitissem a estadia de Mayama e seu rimão na vila.

Mayama se dizia eternamente grato a mim, tanto por eu ter oferecido o meu apartamento como moradia temporária como por ter guardado sigilo à respeito das suas condições e ter lhe dado "todo a ajuda que ele não merecia, por ter abandonado sua pátria", como ele afirmava. Desde então ele criou uma necessidade quase doentia em me agradar e se certificar do meu bem estar acima de tudo e todos, o que acabou tornando-o o médico em que eu depositara a responsabilidade pela minha saúde.

Com exceção de Tsunade e Shizune, que quase nuna estava no Hospital, Mayama era o único em que eu confiava para tratar de todas as minhas feridas, desde uma unha qubrada a uma cirurgia cerebral. Eu inventava toda sorte de desculpas para evitar o tratamento dos outros médicos – não que eles fossem tão ruins assim. Eu somente me sentia mais segura sabendo que eram as habilidades únicas de Mayama que me curariam, e eu nem mesmo sei direito de onde isso surgiu. Eu só sei que esse meu sentimento era recíproco, e até hoje nenhum dos dois se dececpionou com o nosso "acordo".

"Vamos, eu te acompanharei até a sua casa." Ele disse cansadamente, espreguiçando-se para depois me enxotar do quarto. Não era estranho ele me levar até em casa à essa hora da madrugada, devido à coincidência dos nossos turnos.

"Eu não me recordo de ter expressado a minha vontade inexistente de ir para casa." Eu não havia saído do lado de Sasuke em nenhum momento. Não seria agora que ele está consciente que eu irei para casa.

"Eu tenho o prazer em lhe lembrar que a sua vontade foi expressa no momento em que sua presença quase moribunda neste Hospital se tornou um empecilho à minha concentração." Eu firmei os meus pés no chão enquanto Mayama me puxava pelo braço. A cena me lembrou a de uma mãe tentando afastar um filho do seu brinquedo preferido. "Sakura, não me force a acordar a Hokage às três da manhã para formalizar aquele documento que te proíbe de passar por aquela porta de entrada do Hospital como médica pelos próximos cinquenta anos."

Tal documento evidentemente não existia. Assim como meu desejo de ir embora.

"Ela comeria o seu fígado se a acordasse."

"Não me importaria de ter todos os meus órgãos servidos num banquete preparados por mim mesmo contanto que você esteja em casa, _descansando propriamente_. Agora vamos, por favor."

Eu bufei e cruzei os meus braços, me desvencilhando do seu aperto. "Eu não conseguiria descansar sabendo que Sasuke passará por um julgamento em poucos dias."

"Ah." Mayama exclamou, e eu pude sentir uma pitada de desdém em seu tom de voz. "Então foi isso que quase nos deu um ataque cardíaco."

Eu assenti, exausta demais para continuar esquivando.

"Sakura, não tem sentido em se desesperar antes da hora, ou até mesmo no próprio desespero." Ele segurou a minha mão delicadamente entre as suas, seus olhos subitamente carinhosos e compreensivos. "Dentre outros motivos,Tsunade-sama não deixaria que nada de abominável acontecesse com o último portador de uma linhagem sanguínea tão importante. E você sabe disso."

"Este é o problema: eu não sei de absolutamente nada!" Minha frustração começava a transbordar. "Naruto e Sasuke se recusam a me contar qualquer coisa significante, e eu odeio ser deixada no escuro, principalmente quando estão lidando com uma pessoa extremamente importante para mim cuja vida _eu_ salvei. Pelo meu esforço em mantê-lo do jeito que está eu tenho o direito a uma explicação plausível –"

"Sakura, acalme-se ou você precisará de uma outra dose de –" Eu mau senti que ele checava o meu pulso no meu pescoço simultaneamente aos seus outros dedos que massageavam minha nuca e a região atrás de minha orelha.

"Eu não aguento mais fingir estar clama quando eu definitivamente não estou –"

"Ei." Ele me interrompeu, segurando o meu rosto entre suas mãos, aproximando-o intimamente do seu, me forçando a calar e encarar seus orbes castanhos. "Páre com isso. Eu te levarei para casa, você tomará um banho relaxante e vai esfriar essa cabeça oca para _depois_ poder pensar nisso racionalmente."

Eu suspirei, derrotada, deixando que ele me abraçasse e me levasse embora pela primeira vez em incontáveis dias.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N.:** Olá! Me desculpe pela demora das atualizações, mas eu estou realmente atolada de coisas para fazer. Espero que compreendam e curtam o capítulo que, eu espero, esteja melhor do que o outro.

Eu não sei nem mais como agradecer as maravilhosas reviews! Eu nunca esperava um retorno tão caloroso! Muito obrigada mesmo!

Se eu esquecer de alguém, por favor mande uma bomba para minha casa.

_**Dayane Manfrere, Kune chan, izabela17, Motoko Li, bah, Feeh-chan, Danielle, holly**_

Muitíssimo obrigada e até a próxima!

Prometo que mais SasuSaku estará por vir.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto nem os seus personagens me pertencem.

* * *

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Perguntas**_

Eu sabia que eu precisava e merecia seguir às ordens de Mayama desta vez. Minha mente cansada já não sabia com precisão quanto tempo eu passara acordada, pensamentos viajando para todas as direções à uma velocidade que não era saudável, principalmente no meu estado. Quando me analisei no espelho do meu banheiro – que não era usado há muito tempo – percebi que minha aparência era a mesma de uma moribunda. Minhas olheiras, como Naruto havia me dito dias, ou décadas atrás, tomavam conta de praticamente metade do meu rosto, meus lábios estavam rachados e minha pele fantasmagoricamente pálida. Meus cabelos rosados a quem eu dedicava um tratamento especial estavam completamente desalinhados e sem vida.

Era impressionante o quanto Sasuke me afetava mesmo quando o seu maior desejo era exatamente o contrário: estar fora da minha vida. Pelo jeito os meus sentimentos relacionados ao meu antigo colega de time – sim, apenas um antigo colega de time e amigo – persistiam. Eu me importava com ele tanto quanto antes, ou quem sabe até mesmo mais intensamente, agora que ele se mostrava mais frágil fisicamente. Sua imagem não saía de meus pensamentos por um só minuto, e eu sabia que meu coração não se aquietaria enquanto o resultado de seu julgamento não fosse revelado.

Eu passei o início da madrugada deitada em minha cama, cochilando por alguns minutos para depois acordar com o mesmo desejo de correr para o Hospital. Não faria diferença alguma eu passar o resto do dia no Hospital, eu admitia, já que Naruto provavelmente estaria dormindo e Sasuke, se estivesse acordado, não manteria uma conversa decente comigo. O descanso também seria fundamental para a sua recuperação, e a minha presença seria um empecilho. Mas estar ao lado dos meus amigos me proporcionava uma sensação de segurança que eu não encontrava quando estava sozinha.

Depois de dormir consideravelmente bem durante o restante da noite e restaurar um pouco da minha aparência apresentável, eu finalmente pude me render aos meus desejos e visitar Sasuke mais uma vez.

Entretanto, meu planos foram rudemente interrompidos por um ANBU que guardava a entrada do prédio.

"A Hokage-sama não autorizou a entrada da senhorita até amanhã no fim da tarde, Sakura-san."

"Como assim?" Eu tentei manter o máximo de discrição possível, mesmo quando minhas mãos tremiam de raiva. "Eu sou uma médica deste Hospital e vários dos meus pacientes estão à minha espera."

"São ordens da Hokage."

Era óbvio que Tsunade queria me impedir de me desgastar passando horas sentada no quarto de Sasuke.

Mas eu poderia tentar entrar pela janela. Com o meu controle de chackra eu poderia mascará-lo e driblar o sistema de seguranças colocado no –

"Ela também me instruiu a informá-la de que todas as possíveis entradas para o quarto do paciente que a senhorita deseja visitar estão bloqueadas e com mínimas possibilidades de infiltração. Se a senhorita por um acaso tentar contrariar às ordens da autoridade máxima da vila, a mesma estará preparada para presenteá-la com as punições devidamente severas."

Está além da minha compreensão como eu consegui me conter em dar um soco na cara daquele ANBU.

"Eu poderia ao menos ter acesso ao quadro médico do meu paciente?" Eu perguntei.

"O paciente requisitou uma mudança no cargo de responsável pelo seu caso, pedido que foi concedido pela Hokage. Mayama-san agora passa a ser o médico que tomará as decisões referentes ao caso, cabendo ao primeiro optar ou não em lhe informar a respeito do paciente em questão."

Meus olhos se arregalaram, e eu por um segundo me esqueci de que estávamos na porta do Hospital, com várias pessoas transitando pelo local. "O quê?" Eu perguntei, minha voz alguns decibéis acima do que poderia ser considerado um timbre tranquilo.

"O paciente requistou –"

"Eu entendi o que você disse." Eu o interrompi, chocada com o que acabara de ouvir. "Como que eles têm a ousadia de me proibir de vistar o meu amigo e me expulsar da chefia do caso sem nem ao menos falarem comigo?"

"Eu infelizmente não possuo o poder de responder à sua pergunta."

Eu já nem prestava mais atenção no que aquele palerma dizia. Eu não acreditava que Sasuke fora capaz de demandar minha saída do seu caso, e muito menos em ver a Hokage aceitando um pedido de um ninja que em pouco tempo seria submetido a um julgamento perante o Conselho.

Mas o que levou Sasuke a tomar tal decisão?

Se ele decidiu tirar de minhas mãos a responsabilidade de sua saúde, era óbvio que ele sabia que eu ao menos havia tratado de suas feridas em algum momento, e eu acredito que Mayama tenha sido humilde o suficiente para dizer a ele que eu havia não apenas curado-o, mas salvado sua vida. Não poderia haver a menor chance de ele imaginar que eu não seria competente o suficiente para apenas _observá-lo_, sem necessariamente tratá-lo, agora que o pior havia passado – graças a mim, diga-se de passagem.

A úncia justificativa plausível que me veio a mente foi a dissuasão. Alguém havia convencido o Uchiha a me tirar do posto. E as únicas pessoas que têm motivos para fazê-lo eram Mayama e Tsunade, e ambos têm condições de entrar em contato com Sasuke.

Eu consegui conter minha raiva por tempo suficiente para perguntar. "Mayama está no Hospital nesse momento?"

"Creio eu que sim, Haruno-san. Mas a senhorita só poderá falar com ele fora do Hospital."

Completamente revoltada, eu marchei para a Torre da Hokage, ignorando os olhares confusos que as pessoas me lançavam.

Obtive o mesmo resultado desapontante de antes.

"A Hokage se encontra em reunião com o Conselho da Vila." Um outro ANBU me disse.

Sem mais nenhuma outra opção, eu voltei para o meu apartamento, batendo os pés e fechando as portas com estrondos que fizeram o prédio inteiro tremer. Então, além de não saber absolutamente nada a respeito de Sasuke e seu retorno senão o seu quadro físico, eu também não poderia entrar em contato diretamente com ele horas antes do julgamento que mudaria a vida dos membros do antigo Time Sete.

Concordo que eu não deveria desperdiçar todas as minhas energias já limitadas com Sasuke – o que seria praticamente inevitável, caso somente a minha vontade fosse levada em consideração. Mas me probir de ao menos visitá-lo e checá-lo era uma atitude que eu não conseguia admitir. A minha posição como médica e amiga do Uchiha estavam sendo completamente ignoradas, mesmo depois de eu ter me esforaçado tanto para mantê-lo vivo como para trazê-lo de volta durante todos esses anos.

A reunião da Hokage com o Conselho me deixou ainda mais apreensiva. Eu não precisaria especular qual o assunto principal de tal encontro. Já estariam eles decidindo o destino de Sasuke enquanto eu permanecia deitada no sofá da minha casa, inútil e desinformada? Eu não fora interrogada ainda, e eu me sentiria extremamente ofendida se minha opinião não fosse considerada relevante mais uma vez.

Meu cansaço me atingiu novamente e, minutos depois de eu ter chegado em casa, fui levada para o mundos dos sonhos que fora inteiramente preenchido por Sasuke e seu destino.

* * *

Batidas insistentes na porta me acordaram poucos minutos depois de ter adormecido. Ainda um pouco grogue, eu atendi ao chamado de Morino Ibiki, que não se mostrava nem um pouco satisfeito em estar onde estava.

"Bom dia, Haruno-san."

Então finalmente o meu interrogatório começaria.

"Bom dia, Ibiki-san." Eu respondi, abrindo espaço para que ele pudesse entrar na minha sala de estar. Eu somente notei a presença de um outro ANBU quando ele passou por mim para acompanhar Ibiki."Como está –"

"Acredito que eu não preciso esclarecer a razão da minha visita nesta manhã." Minha tentativa de cordialidade foi rudemente interrompida. Pelas vezes em que eu tive a oportunidade de trabalhar ao lado de Ibiki, ele não costumava agir desse jeito caso não estivesse de mau humor.

Ele se sentou no meu sofá, cruzando suas pernas, o tornozelo apoiado no joelho, enquanto o ANBU se acomodava em pé ao lado do seu chefe. Apesar de nunca ter estado em minha casa, Ibiki se mostrava bastante à vontade, ou apressado,gesticulando para que eu o acompanhasse sentando na poltrona ao perpendicular ao descanso de braço do sofá. Foi o que eu fiz, assentindo, confirmando que sabia que ele somente se daria ao trabalho de se deslocar do Quartel da ANBU para tratar de questões de extrema importância, e a única que me veio a cabeça que poderia me envolver nesse momento era Sasuke.

Eu já havia testemunhado inúmeras vezes Morino Ibiki em ação com a mais variada sorte de pessoas, desde civis a líderes de Vilas. Eu podia contar nos dedos as vezes em que a vítima teve coragem de resistir à pressão psicológica que ele fazia, e caso isso acontecesse, ela raramente sairia sem nenhum distúrbio mental, mesmo que leve.

Mas, obviamente, ele não iria utilizar de toda a sua capacidade contra mim. Além de eu não ter feito nada de errado, a Vila não poderia desestabilizar uma das suas melhores médicas (modéstia a parte. Eu não tinha vergonha em admitir isso, já que era um reconhecimento merecido de todo o meu esforço e dedicação).

Ibiki se acomodou mais uma vez no sofá, encostando o cotovelo no descanso de braço e apoiando o seu queixo na palma de sua mão, uma evidência de que aquilo não seria um questionamento formal. "Creio que você já sabe como funciona o procedimento do interrogatório,mas é o meu dever repeti-lo. Mesmo não estando no local apropriado, nossa conversa estará sendo gravada, já que não contamos com a presença de um número considerável de testemunhas. Você procurará responder às minhas perguntas e afirmações de maneira clara, objetiva e direta. Caso decida fazer o contrário ou permanecer em silêncio, tomarei a liberdade de tirar minhas próprias conclusões que podem não ser as que a você pretendia trasmitir. Podemos começar?"

Eu assenti, estranhamente me sentindo bastante confiante. Tudo o que envolvia Sasuke deixou os meus nervos à flor da pele durante a última semana, mas quando eu finalmente tive a oportunidade de influenciar diretamente no destino do meu amigo em relação ao seu julgamento, minha mente pareceu estar mais leve, mais ciente de que eu precisava estar tranquila para que minhas revelações pudessem ser favoráveis à Sasuke.

"Minutos atrás eu estive no Hospital à sua procura, mas descobri que a função de chefe do caso do Uchiha foi transmitido para Mayama-san à pedido do paciente. Esclareça essa questão por favor."

"Eu também honestamente não sei o motivo de tal atitude." Eu respondi, sincera. "Quando eu fui me apresentar no trabalho hoje de manhã, como sempre fiz, recebi essa mesma informação sem nenhum aviso prévio."

"Você não tem idéia do que levou o Uchiha à tomar essa decisão?"

"Não. Ele não me disse nada à respeito de sua insatisfação com os meus serviços."

" Alguma vez você considerou a idéia de que talvez ele estivesse insatisfeito com você e não com os seus serviços?"

Não, eu não havia, eu pensei. "Eu não me recordo de ter agido de maneira hostil ou digna de minha expulsão durante o período em que estive com o Uchiha." Ao contrário dele, eu acrecentei em meus pensamentos. Mesmo com minha raiva ainda borbulhando dentro de mim, minha voz não se alterou.

"Descreva-me então as suas atitudes no período considerado."

"A partir do momento em que eu recepcionei o seu corpo inconsciente carregado por um grupo de ANBU's, eu procurei manter o meu lado professional mais exposto do que o pessoal. Tratei-o como um paciente qualquer à princípio, operando-o e acompanhando-o durante o período posterior de observação."

Ibiki assentiu, refletindo um pouco sobre o que eu havia dito. "Você mencionou que tentou tratou Uchiha Sasuke como um paciente comum."

"Exatamente." Eu já podia ver aonde ele queria chegar.

"Como você trata os seus pacientes comuns, Haruno?"

"Procuro ser o mais impessoal possível."

"Posso deduzir, então, que você não sai do Hospital, se seus pacientes são tratados de maneira semelhante à do Uchiha. Você permaneceu ao lado dele, em pessoa física, desde o primeiro instante em que ele foi registrado no Hospital. É esse o real tratamento dedicado à todas as pessoas com as quais você trabalha?"

"Não, mas –"

"Então eu creio que este caso ultrapassa o nível pessoal." Ele concluiu, me interrompendo. Eu não conseguia entender como que isso afetaria o julgamento de Sasuke.

"Mas é claro que sim." Eu respondi, sem medo. "Eu nunca hesitaria em utilizar os recursos à minha disposição para ajudar os meus amigos. Teria feito o mesmo por Naruto, ou Kakashi, por exemplo."

"Concluo então que o Uchiha não é um paciente comum."

"Assim como não deve ser considerado um criminoso usual." Eu procurei puxar para a conversar aquilo que relamente importava, a fim de evitar qualquer menção de algo que possa ser interpretado de maneira que eu não desejaria que fosse, algo que Ibiki faz com maestria.

"Certamente que não." Ele me lançou um sorriso que me pareceu debochado, percebendo minhas intenções em encurtar o interrogatório. "O que a faz nomear o seu antingo companheiro de time como um criminoso, Haruno?"

Ele decidiu seguir o caminho que eu escolhi, e aquilo me deixou um pouco apreensiva. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu tentava ler por debaixo daquilo que estava explícito por Ibiki, ele fazia o mesmo comigo, examinando cada maneio de cabeça, expressão facial, movimentos das mãos, frequencia respiratória. Ele mantinha o contato visual constante e profundamente com o intuito de me intimidar, o que, com o rumo do questionamento, começava a surtir efeito.

"Os mesmos que você." Essa tática obviamente não funcionaria com Ibiki.

"Cite-os para mim."

Eu suspirei, mas manti os meus olhos nos dele para demonstrar segurança. "Abandono da vila, aliança com inimigos da mesma sem consentimento das autoridades de Konoha, agressões a nossos shinobis."

"Qual pena você acha que um criminoso desse escalão deveria receber, Haruno, desconsiderando que ele seja um Uchiha e seu suposto amigo?"

"Ele também trouxe benefícios á vila, eliminando Orochimaru e membros da Akatsuki –"

"Não foi isso que eu perguntei."

Eu mordi o meu lábio inferior. Eu não gostava de expor os meus temores desse jeito, relembrando o que estava contra mim e Sasuke. Mas eu não podia me esquivar, ou eu mostraria aquilo que ele gostaria de ver: um momento em que eu consentia com algo que a grande parte do Conselho certamente estava ciente. Mas não me restava outra opção.

"Não sei. Eu não tenho conhecimento aprofundado do sistema jurídico de Konoha para formar uma opinião coerente à realidade." Se eu disssesse o que eu realmente achava que Sasuke merecia, eu estaria agindo de maneira infantil e imatura, desejando que ele fosse isento de qualquer punição.

"Você considera a pena de morte uma punição justa?"

"Absolutamente não." Eu também não seria radical à esse ponto. "Como eu disse antes, Sasuke tamém trouxe benefícios à vila, e tem potencial de continuar trazendo sucessos para Konoha."

Ibiki assentiu, se recostando no sofá. A sua aparência confortável em meu apartamento me deixava num estado oposto ao seu, como se ele tivesse imposto sua presença em minha casa de tal modo que a minha própria estava sendo sufocada.

"Não é nenhum segredo que o abandono de Sasuke te afetou profundamente. Descreva os seus sentimentos nessa época."

Eu arregalei os meus olhos. Eu estava surpresa com aquele tipo de pergunta, apesar de ter esperado algo do tipo. Eu ainda sentia grande dificuldade em falar do meu coração quebrado, da minha auto estima enterrada a mil metros abaixo dos meus pés, da minha concepção de amizade abalada, tudo isso proporcionado pelas mãos de Sasuke. Aquilo não era algo que eu discutia com alguém que eu não tinha tanta intimidade, principalmente neste momento em que eu me encontrava levemente nervosa.

Apesar de todos saberem quais tipos de sentimentos passavam por mim naquela época, a única pessoa com que eu podia abrir o meu coração era justamene a única que entendia e sentia o mesmo que eu. Naruto, desde então, se tornara o meu irmão mais do que nunca, e este, além do meu amadurecimento, é o único fato bom que veio à mim quando Sasuke foi embora.

"Não creio que isto seja relevante." Eu disse,me ajustando na poltrona.

"Não cabe a você fazer tal julgamento. Apenas responda o que foi pedido."

Eu lhe lançei um olhar que questionava se eu realmente precisava responder, mas era óbvio que Ibiki não iria pegar mais leve do que já estava pegando comigo. "Eu me senti desolada, desorientada."

"Traída?"

Eu não respondi de imediato, apesar de ter a resposta na minha mente e ponta da língua há muito tempo. Temia que a imagem que Sasuke construira de si mesmo se tornasse ainda pior caso eu afirmasse o que Ibiki me perguntou, mas não tinha como negar.

"Sim, naturalmente."

Ibiki manteve o seu olhar impassível fixo no meu. "Várias fontes me descreveram Uchiha Sasuke como sendo uma criança e adolescente bastante intrusivo, agressivo, frio e calculista." Eu não adicionei mais nada à sua descrição, como ele desejava. "Você concorda com isso?"

"Parcialmente. Sasuke, assim como todos os outros seres humanos, tem um lado bom. O diferencial está na exposição desse lado."

"Presumo que o Uchiha não foi tão bom em demontrar emoções como foi como shinobi." Ibiki disse.

"Sim. Mas eu acho que o Time 7 teve a oportunidade de testemunhar pelo menos uma parte destes sentimentos que Sasuke acha que estão escondidos."

"Quais sentimentos?"

Meu coração imediatamente se aqueceu com as lembranças dos enternos momentos inesquecíveis e singulares que passamos juntos. Lembro-me das missões, de como driblávamos os obstáculos juntos, o espírito do time sempre falando mais alto do que qualquer egoísmo; das nossas reuniões no Ichiraku, suportando Naruto engolir incontáveis porções de ramen; da nossa espera diária por Kakashi antes de iniciarmos nossos treinos, e os treinos em si, supersaturados de lembranças. Rivalidades, brigas, risadas. Nada passou despercebido por nosso relacionamento -- o relacionamento entre os membros do Time 7.

Ibiki não mencionou nada, mas eu podia sentir o início de um sorriso bobo em minha face e o brilho súbito que surgiu em meus olhos. "Sasuke pode não admitir, mas ele se importava – ou ainda importa – com os seus companheiros de time. Não negarei que muitas vezes vivemos momentos desagradáveis por causa de sua personalidade distante, mas posso garantir que a nossa amizade não era frágil ou infantil, nem superficial. Éramos – somos – uma família, principalmente para Sasuke e Naruto que perderam as suas tão cedo." Eu não havia percebido que falava olhando para a janela.

"Sasuke, do jeito dele e até mesmo inconscientemente, se tornou uma peça essencial em nossas vidas, porque ele é tudo aquilo que nós não somos, e nós somos tudo aquilo que ele não é."

Ibiki permaneceu alguns instantes em silêncio enquanto eu finalmente reestabelecia o nosso contato visual. "Você não acha que Sasuke seja egoísta o suficiente para não procurar algo que seja diferente dele, como você disse?"

"Não. É justamente disso que ele precisa: fugir dele mesmo. E nós estaremos sempre à sua disposição quando ele precisar de refúgio."

"Não tem medo de que tudo o que acabou de me dizer seja uma ilusão?"

"Não. Essa possibilidade não existe."

Ele me lançou novamente aquele seu olhar debochado. "Você é bem confiante em si mesma, Haruno."

Eu retornei o seu gesto. "Eu sou confiante no que nós construimos."

Ele ficou calado novamente, e eu sustentei o silêncio. Senti como se meu dever tivesse sido cumprido, como se a minha última declaração tivesse sido suficiente para livrá-lo de qualquer acusação. Me senti potente, importante, mais do que nunca.

"Como você classificaria Uchiha Sasuke: um criminoso amigo ou um amigo criminoso?"

"Um amigo pecador."

Porque, antes de tudo, antes de qualquer coisa, ele era meu amigo – defeituoso, mas meu amigo.

Por algumas horas Ibiki continuou me bombeando perguntas, algumas úteis e outras que eu relamente classifiquei como desperdício de tempo e saliva. Ele me fez relatar com detalhes o estado em que ele chegou em Konoha, o que poderia ter causado alguns ferimentos específicos, o ritmo da sua recuperação. Pediu também que eu recontasse como foi a nossa primeira conversa na esperança de ele ter dito algo relacionado à Orochimaru ou à Akatsuki, o que definitivamente não aconteceu. Eu não sabia nem ao menos o que Sasuke em si havia feito durante todos esses anos o que dirá do que ele poderia ter descoberto sobre os maiores inimigos de Konoha.

Uma paz se estabeleceu no meu apartamento quando Ibiki foi embora, também se recusando a me dizer qualquer coisa. Eu dediquei as horas seguintes para reavaliar tudo aquilo que minha memória havia registrado do interrogatório, e eu pude concluir que minha conciência deveria estar limpa. Eu não havia sido nem integralmente favorável a Sasuke e suas atitudes – o que mostrava a minha capacidade de ser impessoal ao julgá-lo, além de mostrar a liberdade que tínhamos em criticarmos uns aos outros, um sinal de maturidade – nem fiz com que ele parecesse o vilão.

Mais uma vez minha noite foi passada em claro. O julgamento de Sasuke seria no dia seguinte, e naturalmente eu não conseguia parar de pensar neste assunto. Eu nem mesmo havia percebido quando o sol se revelou novamente, me indicando que um novo dia estaria começando e abriria portas para uma nova vida.

* * *

_**A/N.:**_ Mais uma vez, esse capítulo não saiu do jeito que eu esperava. Eu decidi extender o interrogatório para tentar definir os sentimentos de Sakura tanto antes quanto depois de uma maneira mais rápida. Tinha uma outra parte para ser escrita, mas eu preferi deixá-la para o próximo capítulo.

Prometo que nos próximos capítulos muitos SasuSaku moments irão acontecer! Por favor continuem comigo!

Mais uma vez,não sei como agradecer o suficiente pelas reviews:

_**Konanuxa, Kune chan, Motoko Li, Dayane Manfrere, Aeryshu, Danielle, bah, uiii, Feeh-chan**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas Mayama sim. **_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Seis**_

_**Resultados**_

Eu me sentia estranha ao tomar o meu habitual café da manhã, com a fraca luz do sol trazendo uma tonalidade alaranjada para a cozinha do meu apartamento, onde eu degustava lentamente a primeira refeição do meu dia. Encaixar essa parte da minha rotina, algo que se tornara trivial, automático para mim, em um dia tão importante e decisivo me pareceu errado, como se aquela peça não fizesse parte do quebra-cabeça que caracterizava o dia do julgamento de Sasuke.

Enquanto eu brincava com o meu copo de leite, o líquido dentro do recipiente girando aos meus gestos, meu olhar permanecia em um ponto aleatório e minha mente focalizada em um único momento. Eu mal podia esperar para ouvir o veredicto do Conselho, famoso por sua rigidez perante criminosos e traidores da Vila. A espera foi tamanha que acabou roubando o meu período de descanso noturno que eu desperdiçei majoritariamente deitada na cama, olhando para o teto do meu quarto ou lendo livros médicos a fim de encontrar uma distração – o que, como eu esperava, não aconteceu.

A possibilidade de procurar a companhia de Naruto ou Kakashi passou pela minha cabeça, mas conclui que tanto eu quanto eles precisávamos de uns instantes sozinhos para podermos organizar nossas idéias, sem a influência de emoções alheias. Tal decisão acabou me fazendo muito bem, já que eu me sentia menos nervosa e mais segura a cada segundo que se aproximava do veredicto.

Eu estava determinada a visitar Sasuke no Hospital, autorizada ou não. A recordação desse meu desejo desviou os meus pensamentos do local longíquo para onde eles haviam viajado, fazendo-me levantar da cadeira da cozinha – onde eu havia estado sentada por quase uma hora – e me conduzir ao meu quarto para me arrumar. Passando pela minha sala de estar, eu reparei num envelope no chão próximo à porta de entrada que não estivera lá quando eu me levantei para tomar o desejum matinal.

De cenhos franzidos, eu corri para o pedaço de papel branco, reconhecendo o verde celo da Vila. A correspondência dizia que eu havia sido convocada para uma reunião no escritório da Hokage, às onze da manhã, para discutir assuntos referentes à Uchiha Sasuke.

Traduzindo, saciar a minha ânsia de descobrir o destino que o Conselho iria impor sobre uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

Depois de jogar a carta no sofá, eu corri para o meu quarto, tomando um banho o mais refrescante e relaxante possível. Escolhi uma calça jeans comum e uma blusa de manga comprida e gola alta preta, adequado para o ambiente um pouco mais ameno. Mais uma olhada no espelho ressaltou o meu estado ainda moribundo, minha aparência cansada se expondo no que parecia em todas as células do meu corpo.

Mas eu não me _sentia_ cansada. Depois de muita reflexão durante a noite, eu finalmente invoquei a minha segurança e confiança de que tudo daria certo, de que o Time Sete merecia e receberia uma segunda chance, e esses sentimentos mascaravam um pouco a minha exaustão.

Saí do meu apartamento quando o horário de visitas no Hospital iniciou, às oito da manhã. Assim como o ato de tomar o mesmo café da manhã que eu me acostumei a tomar nos últimos anos, o restante da Vila parecia – e não estava – ciente do grande acontecimento daquele dia. Os habitantes de Konoha poderiam não saber, mas o destino de Sasuke afetaria diretamente em suas vidas daqui pra frete. Quero dizer, estávamos falando de um criminoso (eu ainda não havia me adaptado a esse termo conectado à Sasuke) com uma linhagem sanguínea que valorizava a imagem da Folha externamente. Um Uchiha na equipe de shinobis certamente atraía a atenção de clientes ricos que buscavam um serviço de maior qualidade. Além disso, estávamos apreendendo uma possível ameaça à Vila (outro termo com o qual eu não me sentia confortável).

Fiquei supresa ao ver que nenhum ANBU me aguardava na porta do Hospital para me impedir de visitar Sasuke. Parece que Tsunade havia aberto uma exceção para mim – como sempre. Entretanto, eu não conseguia interpretar se aquilo era um bom ou mau sinal, como se ela estivesse me dando meus últimos momentos com o meu amigo antes de jogá-lo numa cela imunda da prisão de Konoha (a possibilidade da sentença de morte já não me rondava mais).

Entretanto, havia um ANBU na porta do quarto de Sasuke, impedindo visitas e prevenindo uma fuga – o que seria praticamente impossível sem ajuda, já que Sasuke não estava em estado de usar seu potencial completo, além de estar na Vila com os shinobis mais competentes da história. As janelas do quarto de Sasuke eram protegidas com um jutsu que reconhecia e repelia qualquer tipo de chackra que viesse de fora, mas o chackra do paciente era especialmente reconhecido tanto interna quanto externamente.

Quando parei na frente do ANBU, esperando que ele saísse, sua máscara de urso me encarou, provavelmente esperando que eu tomasse a iniciativa. "Bom dia." Eu cumprimentei com um sorriso forçado. "Eu sou Haruno –"

"—Sakura, eu sei." Eu arregalei os olhos quando ele me interrompeu. Qual é o propósito em esperar que eu falasse se eu não pude terminar? "A Hokage permitiu a sua entrada sob a condição de visitante, e não como médica. Ela me autorizou a expulsá-la se sentir qualquer uso de chackra dentro daquele quarto."

E minha ilusão de que Tsunade havia aberto completamente uma exceção para mim foi desfeita. Eu assenti, aceitando qualquer termo que me permitisse ver Sasuke antes do veredicto.

O ANBU, entretanto, não saiu da porta do quarto, permanecendo em silêncio e me encarando através de sua máscara. Eu esperei mais alguns segundos antes de, novamente, tomar a iniciativa e dar um passo em direção ao quarto, mas, como antes, ele me interrompeu e falou novamente.

"Repito que qualquer uso de chackra lhe expulsará do Hospital."

"Eu entendi." Eu repliquei, impaciente.

"E não mais do que uma hora."

"Tudo bem. Posso entrar agora?"

E finalmente, depois de me encarar um pouco mais, ele abriu passagem, não sem antes murmurar um "uma hora", que eu não respondi.

Eu me surpreendi ao encontrar Sasuke parado perto da janela, escorando o seu ombro na parede, um dos braços numa tipóia, observando o fraco movimento das ruas da Vila em uma manhã de um fim de semana cedo. Reconheci que ele usava o típico uniforme que os criminosos usavam durante seu julgamento, que consistia em uma calça preta e uma blusa preta de manga comprida igualmente simples. Seus cabelos haviam sido aparados, emoldurando ainda mais o seu rosto e destacando seus ângulos masculinos que ainda conseguiam me roubar o fôlego.

Meu coração esqueceu-se de bater no segundo em que ele se virou preguiçosmente para me encarar. Eu senti o sangue subindo às minhas faces, colorindo o meu rosto de rosa, reação que eu há muito tempo não presenciava em mim mesma. A luz da manhã pareceu embelezá-lo ainda mais, competindo com a sua pele branca que contrastava com seus cabelos e olhos negros. Seus obres negros penetravam minhas barrareiras intensamente, como eu nunca havia visto.

Eu demorei um pouco para reconquistar a habilidade de respirar que ele havia me roubado. Não sei por que, mas apesar de estar ciente – ciente demais, para falar a verdade – da maturidade, pelo menos física, do Sasuke em minha frente, eu podia jurar que eu olhava para o garoto pelo qual eu havia me apaixonado tantos anos atrás, o garoto que eu admirei desde o primeiro instante em que o vi. Decepções e tristezas pareciam ter se esvaído, deixando um enorme espaço para a esperança preencher.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, nem abrir a boca para falar qualquer coisa. Eu nem mesmo havia me dado conta de que estava fazendo papel de idiota, com a boca ligeiramente aberta, olhando para Sasuke, que não fez menção nenhuma em se mover também. Meu pulso estava acerelado e minha respiração entrecortada, tamanho era o choque entre semelhanças e diferenças que duelavam bem na minha frente.

"Sakura." Eu acredito que sua voz na forma de meu nome tinha sido lançada com a intenção de me tirar dos meus devaneios, mas por um segundo ela foi adicionada à ele, como se um soldado, ao invés de combater o inimigo, se aliasse à ele. Sem outra opção, por conta própria, eu fui forçada à retornar à superfície com um leve balançar de cabeça.

"Desculpe-me." Eu podia jurar que aquela voz nervosa não era a minha. "Como você está, Sasuke?"

Ele trocou o seu apoio na parede, agora com o seu peso sendo segurado por suas costas. Seu olhar indiferente foi sustentado. "Bem."

Eu me aproximei dele, enfiando quatro dos meus dedos nos bolsos de trás da minha calça, deixando apenas o polegar de fora. "Sente alguma dor?"

"Não."

Eu assenti e dei uma rápida olhada no seu relatório médico que estava pendurado na cama. Constatei que, impressionantemente, sua recuperação já era quase completa, com a exceção do seu braço. Mayama havia feito um ótimo trabalho nas sessões de chackra e aplicando os medicamentos corretos em doses e períodos certos, modificando somente uma ou duas das minhas instruções deixadas.

E isso me incomodava. _Mayama_ havia feito o restante do serviço no meu lugar e eu não pude acompanhar o progresso de Sasuke no dia anterior. Eu não sabia se deveria perguntar à Sasuke o porquê de ele ter desejado me tirar do cargo chefe do seu caso, temendo que mais atritos pudessem surgir em nossa relação. Deveria eu deixar o meu orgulho de lado em detrimento do bem estar do nosso relacionamento?

Não.

A situação já não estava das melhores. Seria melhor resolver esta questão quando o terreno já está acidentado do que quando ele já estivesse um pouco mais plano.

"Sasuke," Eu começei, ainda olhando pra prancheta, não sabendo como terminar. Eu poderia estar com o orgulho ferido – o que não era nenhuma novidade – mas eu também não queria exterminar as chances de uma relação harmoniosa com Sasuke daqui pra frente, caso a sua punição não fosse absurdamente severa. "Eu sei que... hum... que é um direito do paciente desejar mudar de médico se não estiver satisfeito com os seus serviços... ou algo do tipo. Mas eu não me lembro de ter falhado com o meu dever ou de ter te tratado mal o suficiente para que você não me quisesse mais como sua médica, e eu peço desculpas se eu o fiz e garanto que não foi minha intenção."

Eu tinha a irritante mania de falar sem parar quando nervosa.

"...Mas, você poderia esclarecer o... o que eu fiz, porque da próxima vez , o que eu, claro, não quero que exista – quero dizer, não que eu não queira passar o tempo com você, ou, sei lá... ajudar você,mas ninguém gosta de se machucar – mas isso me ajudaria a melhorar e..hum..."

Eu não continuei, temendo ridicularizar ainda mais o meu papel. Ele continuou com a mesma expressão indiferente quando olhei para ele, e demorou alguns segundos para me responder.

"A Hokage me pediu."

Eu sabia que alguém tinha metido o dedo nessa história.

Uma onda de satisfação percorreu o meu corpo, trazendo consigo um sorriso no meu rosto. Saber que Sasuke não fora a pessoa que expressou os defeitos em minhas habilidades – que eu honestamente não havia encontrado – fez com que a minha auto estima se elevasse significativamente. Apesar de ele não ter dito com todas as palavras, não era todo dia que Uchiha Sasuke reconhecia o meu progresso. Quero dizer, ele não havia reclamado e estava disposto a deixar com que eu interferisse na sua saúde daquela maneira.

Entretanto, eu não pude evitar a raiva de ter a minha própria mentora me virando as costas.

"Mas... por quê?" Eu perguntei.

Sasuke deu de ombros e voltou a paisagem atrás da janela. "Ela disse que o restante do serviço poderia ser executado por qualquer outra pessoa."

Eu parei por um segundo. "E por que eu não poderia ser esta pessoa?"

"Ela disse que você estava muito cansada."

Eu realmente estava cansada, mas não de trabalhar. Este argumento já estava me dando nos nervos.

"Não vejo qual é a diferença em me preocupar aqui ou em casa." Eu murmurei mais para mim mesma do que para Sasuke, cruzando os braços.

Sasuke não retorquiu, ainda olhando para a janela.

Minha mente registrou então o fato de esta ser a primeira conversa significante que tivemos sem nenhum tipo de discussão, e aquilo me fez ainda mais feliz. Aproveitando a atmosfera relativamente serena, tentei prosseguir com a conversa.

"Você não deveria estar descansando?"

"Descansar é a única coisa que eu fiz desde que cheguei." Ele respondeu.

"Ainda bem. Você não teria tido uma recuperação tão rápida caso estivesse se estressando fisicamente."

Ele se remexeu um pouco, e aquilo me intrigou. "Eu já estou ótimo."

"Infelizmente, não é você quem estabelece isso." Eu retorqui, apontando para o seu braço protegido pela tipóia. "O seu braço ainda está bastante danificado. Provavelmente precisará de mais algumas sessões de chackra para restaurá-lo completamente."

Sasuke continuou em silêncio, sem olhar para mim.

"Eu... posso dar uma olhada nele?" Eu perguntei. Se era somente sobre o seu quadro médico que eu poderia saber, então eu gostaria de ter todas as informações possíveis ao meu alcançe.

Eu não sei se Sasuke acordou com a intenção de me matar naquela manhã, mas quase o fez quando um projeto de sorriso debochado surgiu no seu rosto, direcionado a mim junto com o seu olhar um pouco mais tranquilo. "Creio que ouvi o ANBU te dizer que você seria uma mera visitante ao entrar aqui. E o uso de chackra foi proibido."

Desta vez, eu me recuperei mais rápido. "Eu só vou examinar. Não irei precisar de chackra."

Sasuke assentiu, dirigindo-se à cama. Mais um outro item na lista de coisas estranhas daquela manhã: Uchiha Sasuke seguindo minhas ordens sem nenhum tipo de resistência. Eu o segui, puxando uma cadeira comigo para sentar-me à sua frente. Mais uma vez, os orbes negros de Sasuke me acompanharam durante todo o procedimento.

Além das queimaduras ainda graves em seu braço, a sua reação defensiva ao meu toque foi uma outra evidência de que ele ainda precisaria de tratamento médico para recuperar totalmente a função do seu membro. Aplicação de chackra seria essencial para tal, o que lhe daria mais um motivo, mesmo que não fosse tão forte, para permanecer na Vila.

"Eu poderei usar o chidori de novo?"

Sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa; não pelo seu significado – eu sabia a resposta e elas não eram desanimadoras – mas por ter sua voz tão perto de mim, sem nenhuma agressividade que eu me recordava; por ele ter quebrado o silêncio e por querer esclarecer uma dúvida comigo, a sua colega de time que não poderia lhe oferecer nada além de irritações. Em algum lugar do meu coração eu voltei a me sentir tal garota por ter reagido desta maneira a algo tão aparentemente insignificante.

"Eu acredito que sim." Eu respondi, enconstando na cadeira para poder ter uma visão melhor do seu rosto. "Mas, é claro, se você estiver disposto a se submeter à terapia de chackra e não abusar desse jutsu. Porém, isso poderá levar algum tempo devido a fragilidade do seu braço."

"Quanto tempo aproximadamente, caso eu, hipoteticamente, faça o que você me disse?" Ele me perguntou.

"De dois a três meses, eu imagino." Eu respondi, tentando, em vão, ler a sua expressão indiferente. "Konoha oferece os melhores médicos e recursos para esse tipo de ferimento, caso você esteja disposto a ficar aqui e reconhecer aquilo que realmente tem valor."

Minha intenção não fora parecer rude daquela maneira, mas era inevitável que aquele comentário saísse da minha garganta. Eu já havia ficado de fora por tempo demais, e estava farta de poder somente especular, criar hipóteses e teorias enquanto os outros tinham fatos mais concretos para se basearem. Eu não somente tinha o direito a uma explicação como eu precisava de uma para poder me acalmar – e descansar como eles tanto desejavam.

O olhar penetrante que eu lhe lançava pareceu não surtir nenhum efeito em Sasuke, já que a sua face permaneceu impassível. "Eu não vejo como o meu ponto de vista diz respeito à você."

"Não seja ridículo." Eu retorqui, destruindo as chances de continuarmos uma conversa pacífica. "Não sei se o seu ego tornou a sua memória irritantemente seletiva, mas nós éramos um time e nos preocupávamos com você. Sempre lhe desejamos o que fosse de melhor."

Mais uma vez ele sorriu com o canto da boca, atiçando ainda mais a minha raiva. "Infelizmente o meu ego não conseguiu filtrar a memória de uma garota irritante de anos atrás e que, aparentemente, ainda existe."

"Você pode ter certeza, Sasuke, de que a última coisa que você conseguiu deixar em mim foi essa gartoa."

"Não é o que parece." Ele disse.

Eu suspirei, passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos frustradamente. "Vamos parar por aqui. Eu não quero brigar com você de novo."

"Não deveria ter vindo se sabe que nossas idéias se divergem."

Seus orbes negros – que não se desviaram de mim um só segundo – encontraram um olhar irritado em meu rosto. "Esse tipo de tratamento é reservado somente e exclusivamente para mim ou todo mundo tem o prazer de ter momentos tão agradáveis como este com você?"

O leve sorriso voltou ao seu rosto. "Não se sinta importante achando que eu reservo qualquer tipo de tratamento a você." Eu não pude distinguir se aquilo era verdade ou não.

Eu assenti, cruzando os braços. "Espero que você não tenha essa postura diante do Conselho."

O movimento foi quase imperceptível, mas para alguém tão desesperado como eu em tentar entender a linguagem corporal de Sasuke foi possível ver o seu minúsculo retesar à menção do Conselho. Isso mostrava que de alguma maneira a decisão de hoje o afetaria emocionalmente, e não agiria como somente um atraso de planos. Seu rosto, entretanto, não mudou.

"Minha atitude hoje dificilmente mudaria a opinião deles." Ele murmurou, levantando-se da cama, passando por mim e voltando à sua posição inicial ao lado da janela.

Aquela afirmação me intrigou, e eu também me levantei. Parecia que finalmente eu tomaria conhecimento de algum tipo de informação. "O que quer dizer com isso?"

Ele não respondeu de imediato. "A decisão já tinha sido tomada há muito tempo."

Eu esperei que ele prosseguisse, mas não foi o que aconteceu. "E essa decisão seria..."

"Você saberá daqui a algumas horas." Eu fiz menção de pressionar um pouco mais. "Sakura. Não."

Eu parei instantâneamete, olhos arregalados, ao sentir uma gota microscópica de súplica em sua voz. Aquele tom nada animador não ajudou em nada no meu nervosismo que acabara de renascer.

"E qual seria a _sua_ decisão?" Eu perguntei, olhando para as minhas mãos. Ele com certeza sabia a o que eu estava me referindo. Ele deu uma leve risada debochada.

"Eu não creio que isto seja relevante. A minha vontade em nenhum momento foi significante."

"É difícil o Conselho aceitar a opinião de criminosos e fugitivos da Vila, Sasuke." Eu retorqui.

O sorriso de escárnio voltou ao seu rosto. "Bom saber que eu fui totalmente rebaixado do nível de ex-colega de time para criminoso."

Meus olhos se arregalaram com a conclusão que ele tirou da minha própria afirmação. "Sasuke, eu não –"

"Eu não me importo." Ele interrompeu.

Eu me aproximei dele, decepcionada por ele não se importar com o que eu pensava dele. "Para mim importa, Sasuke. É essencial que você saiba que, independente das opções que você tomou – mesmo sendo a maioria delas erradas – nós estaremos sempre dispostos à te ajudar."

Sasuke ficou alguns segundos em silêncio antes de desviar o seu olhar para fora do quarto. "Como vocês poderiam me ajudar, Sakura?" Ele murmurou.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, a porta do quarto foi aberta, revelando um médico alto, robusto e olhos tão castanhos quanto os seus cabelos curtos levemente arrepiados. Mayama usava um jaleco branco sobre o uniforme utilizado em blocoso cirúrgicos, os _scrubs_, e uma expressão supresa no seu rosto masculinamente quadrado quando notou a minha presença ali.

E quando ele sorriu para mim amistosamente, eu pude confirmar o porquê de toda a população feminina do Hospital ser obcecada com aquele homem que, ao contrário de Sasuke,me dedicava um tratamento especial e privilegiado. Pudera eu ter os mesmos sentimentos que ele para lhe retribuir.

"Bom dia. Sakura, o que faz aqui?" Mayama perguntou, passando um dos braços ao redor dos meus ombros e me dando um pequeno beijo na minha têmpora, como era de costume. Eu não posso afirmar com certeza, mas pude jurar que vi os olhos de Sasuke se escurecerem brevemente ao gesto de Mayama.

"Comprando sapatos. O que mais eu poderia estar fazendo aqui?" Eu respondi sarcasticamente. Sasuke não havia dito que Mayama participara do esquema maquiavélico da Hokage que gerou a minha expulsão da chefia do caso de Sasuke, mas era óbvio que Mayama havia dado total apoio á decisão de Tsunade.

"Que beleza de humor em plena manhã de domingo." Mayama retorquiu, seu braço ainda me prendendo ao lado do seu corpo.

"Que beleza de amigo que rouba o meu emprego."

"Eu poderia devolvê-lo a você a hora que quiser. Eu não estou exatamente feliz em tratar um paciente que é tão cooperativo quanto Tsunade-sama bêbada." Mayama disse, finalmente retirando o seu braço – não que eu estivesse desgostando desse contato com um dos homens mais bonitos que já vira na vida – e entregou um pedaço de papel à Sasuke. "Entretanto, vai ter que esperar pela próxima vez em que minha maestria inata roubar o seu emprego."

Antes que Sasuke, com a mão estendida e não ligando para a ofensa de Mayama, pegasse o papel, eu o interceptei e li o documento primeiro. "Por que você está librendo-o tão cedo?"

"Ele pode se recuperar completamente em casa."

"Mayama,o braço dele ainda precisa de sessões de chackra."

"O braço dele se reconstituirá sozinho, Sakura. Aplicar chackra só irá acelerar o processo, e não há a necessidade de ocupar um quarto e um médico somente para isso." Mayama disse, examinando a prancheta que eu atualizara momentos antes. "Eu não sabia que visitantes eram autorizados a examinar um paciente e intrometer na sua ficha médica."

"Ele vai ficar com cicatrizes caso não seja tratado com chackra."Eu argumentei.

"É o mínimo que ele merece depois de suas falhas terem causado tanto sofrimento."

Eu franzi o cenho novamente, indignada até o último fio de cabelo. "Quem você acha que é para puni-lo desse jeito?"

"O médico dele e o único com o poder de liberá-lo quando eu julgar necessário." Mayama respondeu, rependurando a prancheta na cabeceira da cama. "A Hokage concordou com a minha decisão."

"Sua decisão não deixa de ser errada e anti-ética só porque conseguiu o aval da Hokage."

Mayama me ignorou, ainda lendo a ficha médica de Sasuke e depois assinando-a. Eu nunca havia sentido tanta repulsa por ele quanto naquele momento. É impossível negar que Sasuke não poderia se safar impune, mas isso já seria feito pelas autoridades da Vila em alguns instantes. Além disso, se alguém além do Conselho tivesse o direito de puní-lo, esse alguém seria algum integrante do Time Sete, e não um médico intrometido que acabara de conhecê-lo.

Eu sabia que ele agia dessa maneira com Sasuke por saber uma parte do meu sofrimento de quando meu colega de time foi embora e por querer me proteger de danos maiores. Mas mesmo assim, eu já era adulta o suficiente para medir as consequencias das minhas ações e escolhas. Eu não precisava de uma outra pessoa para me intermediar, mesmo que ela tenha apenas as melhores intenções consigo.

Eu cruzei os braços em frente o meu corpo, olhando de esguelha para Sasuke. Ele me observava também, e um arrepio percorerreu minha espinha. Nós sustentamos a troca de olhares por alguns segundos até Mayama falar novamente.

"Uchiha, não preciso te lembrar do seu encontro com a Hokage desta manhã, certo?" Como ele poderia conversar com Sasuke tão normalmente como se ele não tivesse acabado de ofendê-lo na frente dele?

Sasuke apenas deu um pequeno sorriso com o canto da boca. "A memória de um criminoso não é muito diferente da de um cidadão exemplar."

"Desculpe. Eu não tenho muito conhecimento sobre o assunto." Eu queria retorquir sua frase sarcástica contrariando-o, já que ele era um desertor de sua vila de origem, mas preferi não extravasar os meus rancores nem revelar o seu segredo. Eu poderia estar com raiva, mas continuava sendo leal a Mayama.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a conversa – se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de conversa – e o ANBU que montava guarda no corredor anunciou que o meu tempo de visita havia acabado.

Eu me virei para Sasuke, minhas mãos ocupadas em brincar com a barra da minha blusa para aliviar um pouco da tensão que subitamente pesou o meu peito com a lembrança da aproximação do seu julgamento. O Uchiha me fitou de volta, e, tão subitamente quanto a tensão, mais um grama de segurança surgiu com a calma que seus orbes negros me transferiam. Mayama havia sido esquecido.

"Hum... Boa sorte." Eu disse, dando passos para trás e me dirigindo à saída. Sasuke assentiu. "Eu e Naruto estaremos esperando por você quando terminar."

"Eu sei." Ele disse, e com um último múmurio de boa sorte e um sorriso nervoso, eu saí, os olhos de Sasuke me acompanhando todo o curto percurso.

* * *

"Eles estão demorando muito." De acordo com a minha contagem, aquela deveria ser aproximadamente a zilionésima segunda vez que Naruto falava aquilo, ou algo parecido, sua impaciência colaborando para acentuar a minha. Eu massageei minhas têmporas na tentativa de me impedir de enfiar a cabeça de Naruto pela parede.

Mas eu não podia descordar que eles estavam mesmo demorando mais do que o esperado.

Desde que Naruto e eu conseguimos convencer a Hokage a nos deixar esperar pelo resultado do lado de fora do seu escritória duas horas atrás, nós estivemos sentados na parede oposta á porta do escritório onde acontecia a reunião, o tédio e a ansiedade nos consumindo inteiramente. O fato de somente Kakashi representar o Time perante ao Conselho não ajudava em nada em aliviar a nossa indignação e frustração. Tudo indicava que a minha reunião agendada aconteceria logo depois da de Sasuke, já que faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o horário estabelecido pela carta.

Sai se juntou a nós minutos depois de começarmos nossa guarda, fazendo tudo dentro do possível para me irritar mais ainda. Como se não bastasse Naruto falando ininterruptamente, eu tinha que suportar os insultos de Sai e as discussões entre os outros dois que se estendiam por longos anos, desde o instante em que o artista se apresentou ao fragmentado Time. Já fazia parte da minha rotina tolerar esses dois ANBUs de extrema qualidade que mais pareciam duas crianças.

Por um instante eu me peguei imaginando como seira a convivência de Sasuke com o seu substituto, que há muito já não desempenhava mais apenas o papel de preencher o vazio deixado por Sasuke mas de um legítimo e autêntico membro do Time Sete. As divergentes características entre os dois não permitiam que tentássemos reencontrar em Sai o nosso amigo, e eu me sentia grata por isso. Estar ciente dessas diferenças me fizeram conquistar um novo amigo, totalmente desconectado de Sasuke em todos os sentidos.

Eu nem mesmo havia percebido que sorria quando a cena do que poderia ser o futuro da minha nova família que ficava ainda mais cheia. Certamente haveria uma supersaturação de brigas, insultos, ofensas e, sempre no final das contas, risos.

Entretanto, tudo dependia do que sairia por aquela porta que, para mim e Naruto, já estava fechada por tempo demais.

O sorriso bobo se esvaíu da minha face quando os nossos desejos finalmente se concretizaram e Kakashi apareceu com uma expressão ilegível.

"Vocês podem entrar agora se prometerem ficar em silêncio." Kakashi nem mesmo havia terminado de falar quando eu e Naruto nos levantamos – Sai demorando um pouco mais, obviamente não tão interessado quanto eu e Naruto.

Ao entrar no escritório, deparei-me com Shizune e Ibiki sentados em cadeiras ao lado da mesa da Hokage, que tinha os cotovelos apoiados na superfície de madeira, os dedos entrelaçados em frente ao seu rosto. Três representantes do Conselho estavam sentados perpendicularmente à Tsunade com as cadeiras escoradas na parede com ares não muito satisfeitos. Sasuke estava em pé diretamente em frente à Hokage, suas mãos em seus bolsos – a ausência de algemas era um excelente sinal – de costas para os recém-chegados. Quando eu e Naruto nos posicionamos ao lado de Sasuke como Kakashi havia instruído, vi que ele continuava tão indiferente como sempre.

Antes que a voz pudesse sair da boca aberta de Naruto, Tsuande iniciou o seu discurso. "Vou fazer isso da maneira mais rápida possível." Ela disse, se levantado com um pergaminho em mãos. "Uchiha Sasuke, eu e o Conselho chegamos à conlusão das suas punições baseando não somente nos seus crimes cometidos desde a sua saída da Vila como também nos benefícios que trouxe durante esse tempo."

"Ao passo de que você abandonou a Vila sem a idade legal para fazê-lo, aliou-se a um outro desertor e prestando-lhe serviços, agressões indiretas a nossos shinobis, formação e responsabilidade de um novo Time formado por shinobis que também abandoram suas respectivas vilas, e relutância em voltar para a sua terra natal, você auxiliou Konoha ao eliminar dois membros da Akatsuki e o próprio Sannin ao qual você se aliou."

Dois fatos naquele discurso chamaram a minha atenção. O primeiro foi a menção de dois membros da Akatsuki mortos, e o segundo a formação de um outro time sob a liderança de Sasuke. Eu olhei para o Uchiha, que não retoronou o meu gesto. Minhas mãos já voltaram a brincar com a barra da minha blusa.

"Tomando por base tais argumentos e entre outros," Tsunade continuou. "Foi estabelecido que as suas punições serão constituídas basicamente de serviços comunitários por três anos, somada a proibição de ultrapassar as barreiras que limitam a Vila. Seu chackra será reduzido à metade e a utilização do mesmo só poderá acontecer sob a supervisão de ANBUs que também irão te monitorar em tempo integral. O seu antigo apartamento foi mantido sob o seu nome com a contribuição de Hatake Kakashi e é para lá que você retornará."

Meus olhos se arregalaram em direção à meu antigo sensei, que apenas me sorriu com o seu único olho exposto.

"Com a permissão do seu antigo Time, você poderá retornar a ele," Eu não me lembrava de ver um sorriso tão grande no rosto de Naruto. "Podendo executar missões de no máximo rank C na presença de seus companheiros e dentro de Konoha. O seu rank, entretanto, só poderá ser alterado em dois anos, dependendo do seu comportamento neste período."

Naruto ignorou o resto da leitura do documento para performar um abraço em gurpo, apertando eu e Sasuke – que tentou de todas as maneiras afastar o loiro – em seus braços.

Ele nem mesmo se importou de ser expulso da sala depois disso ou de registrar a aura indignada do Conselho.

* * *

**A/N.:** Galera, tá aí o novo capítulo. Esperem que gostem mais do que eu, que mais uma vez não estou inteiramente satisfeita com o resultado. Eu venho tentanto encontrar tempo para chegar ao resultado que eu queria, mas eu imaginei que demoraria muito com o vestibular batendo na porta. Eu abri uma raríssima exceção hoje para postar esse capítulo, já que esse final de semana eu já tenho um vestibular de Medicina numa Universidade Federal me esperando.

Por favor, me desejem boa sorte e sejam pacientes comigo! Próximo capítulo já vem com momentos SasuSaku!

Obrigada pela atenção e pelo carinho mais uma vez! Desculpe não citar os nomes dessa vez aqui, mas eu prometo que no próximo capítulo, quando minhas provas já tiverem acabado e eu tiver mais tempo, eu agradecerei decentemente!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. **_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Sete**_

_**Nostalgia**_

* * *

"Naruto, a comida não vai fugir do seu prato." Apesar de presenciar quase semanalmente a cena em minha frente, excepcionalmente hoje a visão de Naruto comendo uma infinita quantidade de ramen me impressionou.

"Desculpe-me, Sakura-chan, mas eu estou muito feliz neste momento." Ele respondeu, comida voando para todos os lados enquanto ele tentava mastigar e falar simultaneamente.

"Não há registros em nenhum dos livros que eu li sobre a relação entre felicidade e comer inadequadamente." Sai comentou, calmamente comendo a sua segunda tigela de ramen.

Depois da reunião com a Hokage, Naruto forçou todo o Time Sete a comparecer ao Ichiraku para comemorar a parcial absolvição de Sasuke, como sempre acontecia em celebrações. O fato de Kakashi ter concordado em participar era um outro milagre que mereceia ser comemorado também. O nosso sensei sempre inventava desculpas esfarrapadas – e que ele insistia em contar sabendo que ninguém acreditava – para evitar as reuniões e provavelmente ir para casa ler pela centésima vez o seu precioso Icha Icha. A sua habilidade em não enjoar da coleção escrita por Jiraya podia ser comparada ao fascínio inesgotável de Naruto por sua comida preferida.

Eu acredito que a naturalidade da nossa relação retornaria mais intensamente caso não estivéssemos cercados de sussurros e olhares durante todo o nosso percurso ao Ichiraku e também dentro do restaurante. Era além de desconfortável ter _todos_ os habitantes de Konoha parando, olhando, murmurando e apontando indiscretamente para você, sem nem ao menos se darem ao trabalho de esconder os olhares de irritação ao notar o retorno de Sasuke, o famoso traidor da vila.

Mesmo sentada num banco, de costas para a entrada do restaurante, eu pude perceber o motim de pessoas do lado de fora, todas querendo confirmar que Uchiha Sauske, o suposto último integrante de um dos mais prestigiados e respeitados clãs do país, colocara os pés em Konoha novamente depois de tantos anos de difamações e reprovação da Vila.

E aquilo estava começando a me incomodar. O alvo do alvoroço, sentado ao meu lado, pela maneira com que seus ombros se retesaram e lançava olhares furtivos às pessoas atrás de si, obviamente também não apreciava aquele tipo de atenção. Do lado esquerdo de Sasuke, Naruto parecia não se importar, diferentemente de nós. Ele continuava a conversar e sorrir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, provavelmente por já estar se acostumado com aquele tipo de comportamento dos habitantes devido ao preconceito que ele sofreu quando criança por ter um demônio dentro de si e por começar a namorar a futura líder do clã Hyuuga.

"Não ligue para eles." Eu sussurei para Sasuke, sem olhar para ele e continuando a comer a minha primeira tigela de ramen.

Ele apenas me lançou um meio sorriso e imitou o meu gesto. "É um pouco difícil quando dezenas de pessoas parecem estar gritando em seus ouvidos o quão audacioso você é em retornar depois de todos esses anos."

"Eu não sabia que você se importava com o que as pessoas pensam de você." Eu disse.

"E não me importo. O que me incomoda é a indiscrição delas." Ele me corrigiu.

"Bem, não se preocupe." Eu o confortei, colocando a minha tigela vazia no balcão em minha frente. "A fofoca é a única maneira que os civis têm de preencherem o seu tempo por aqui. Em poucos dias eles vão encontrar um outro tópico para poderem fofocar e ninguém nem saberá que você existe."

Ele me olhou de esguelha. "Você parece ter experiência no assunto."

"Em quê?"

"Fofocas."

Eu olhei para ele com olhos arregalados, indignada. "A vida das outras pessoas pouco me interessa, Sasuke. Portanto eu não tenho motivos para espalhá-las por aí."

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer." Ele sorriu em deboche. "Eu só não sabia que você tinha sido alvo de rumores tantas vezes."

Eu me senti envergonhada por ter chegado a conclusões precipitadas, o que levou um tom avermelhado ás minhas faces. "E não fui. Minha vida também não é tão interessante à ponto de fazer os outros perderem seu tempo com ela."

"Os estrangeiros, entretanto, parecem achar o oposto." Sasuke comentou, o que me fez franzir o cenho. "Eu ouvi muitos comentários sobre uma médica de cabelos rosas que superou a própria Hokage."

Eu não pude evitar o sorriso e o inflar do meu ego. Eu sabia que eu tinha uma reputação invejável fora da Vila, mas ouvir Sasuke falar sobre ela foi algo totalmente diferente. Saber que a pessoa que mais me criticava durante meus tempos de gennin estava ciente do meu progresso – apesar de ele já ter me dito o contrário algumas vezes desde que chegou – era melhor do que ter a melhor médica do país me falando o mesmo, com palavras ainda mais lisonjeiras.

"Isso explica o porquê de minha vida social não ser tão comentada por aqui." Eu disse, tomando um gole d'água para ver se o meu calor interior dissipava um pouco para não haver brechas para embrassamento. "Geralmente meu ânimo e meu tempo são sugados com a meus eternos plantões no Hospital."

"Oi, o que vocês tanto conversam?" Naruto intrometeu, inclinando o seu tronco para frente para poder me olhar também.

"Sobre como você vai pagar a conta hoje." Eu respondi, ainda admirada pela montanha de tigelas construída por Naruto.

"Ser o melhor shinobi da Vila tem os seus benefícios, Sakura-chan." Ele disse, dando leves tapinhas no seu bolso num gesto que indicava que ele finalmente não iria passar a conta para mim ou Sai, que sempre acabávamos pagando para o loiro.

"Benefícios que você nunca terá, dobe." Sasuke murmurou, instigando a raiva em Naruto.

"Cale a boca, Teme! Você teve a honra de testemunhar toda a minha superioridade inúmeras vezes."

"Não me lembro de nenhuma." Sasuke retorquiu.

"Eu não tenho culpa se você tem uma memória de peixe!"

"E eu não tenho culpa se você vive em um gengujtsu perene."

"Teme!"

E a discussão continuou, como smpre acontecia seis anos atrás, antes da partida de Sasuke. Era inevitável impedir que um sentimento de nostalgia roubasse minha atenção. Apoiando o cotovelo na bancada e descansando o meu queixo na palma da minha mão, inclinei a cabeça ligeiramente para a minha esquerda para observar a interação entre os meus colegas de meu novo, mas ao mesmo tempo velho, Time Sete. Eu nem mesmo havia percebido o sorriso bobo que se esgueirou para o meu rosto até Sai abrir a boca.

"Feiosa, páre de fazer careta ou eu vou ter de passar mais uma noite com medo de fechar os olhos."

Eu não dignifiquei o seu comentário com uma réplica. Não posso ter certeza, mas parece que os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram depois da ofensa de Sai. Evitando mais constragimentos na frente de tantas pessoas – que ainda não cansaram de nos espionar – além de dar uma aliviada no clima de discussões, mesmo que inofensivas, eu decidi ficar calada e não responder mais uma das milhares de ofensas de Sai.

Os movimentos atrapalhados de Sasuke ao meu lado me despertaram a atenção. Não sei se a felicidade me cegou momentâneamente, mas somente agora eu havia percebido a dificuldade de Sasuke em manusear os hashis devido à sua recuperação dos membros superiores, que ainda não estavam completament reconstituídos.

"Sasuke," Eu o chamei, minha voz o mais baixa e discreta possível a fim de não chamar mais alguma atenção indevida. "Se você não quiser ficar dois meses com essa tipóia, esperando que seu braço se recupere sozinho, eu posso curá-lo. Se você quiser, é claro."

Ele me inspecionou por alguns segundos antes de concordar. "Tudo bem." Ele me respondeu firamente, como se eu não estivesse fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem.

"Mas, hum, ninguém mais pode saber disso, principalmente Tsunade-shishou." Eu fingi que estava checando o meu pager pendurado na cintura da minha calça para impedir que ele visse o meu ligeiro nervosismo.

O que não foi o que aconteceu. Ele continuou em silêncio, esperando uma explicação. Eu suspirei, largando a minha encenação. "Tsunade não gosta que seus médicos desperdiçem chackra fora do Hospital, e se ela te dispensou antes de termos completado todas as sessões de chackra, é porque ela julgava desnecessário fazê-lo, seja dentro ou fora do Hospital." Não era esse o motivo genuino, mas por ora era suficiente.

"Os ANBU's que me vigiarão em período integral sentirão que você estaria usando chackra comigo, e inevitavelmente informariam a Hokage." Ele me lembrou, agindo tão casualmente como eu, como se soubesse também da importância do sigilo.

"Eu já tenho tudo planejado. Eles não descobrirão, pode ter certeza. A não ser que você decida contar a alguém." Eu balançei a cabeça levemente na direção de Naruto. "Seria melhor se eu pudesse ir à sua casa. Seu corpo ainda está um pouco frágil dos remédios e dos próprios machucados. Forçá-lo só iria piorar a situação."

Sasuke assentiu, e eu soltei um suspiro que eu não tinha percebido que estava segurando.

"Quanto mais cedo começarmos, melhor." Eu disse, ainda um pouco ansiosa com sua resposta.

"Minha agenda não está exatamente lotada." Sasuke disse, e eu mais uma vez sorri.

"Amanhã eu termino o meu plantão às seis. Está tudo bem para você nesse horário?"

"Claro."

"Essa troca de segredinhos entre vocês dois não está me agradando." Naruto nos interrompeu dessa vez sem a boca entupida de ramen.

"Não estávamos trocando segredinhos, Naruto. Eu só estava dizendo que eu já vou para casa. Quatro dias de papelada atrasada me chamam." Eu disse, procurando em minha bolsa trocados para pagar a minha parte.

"Mas, Sakura-chan, você praticamente nem comeu!" Naruto reclamou, alarmado.

"Comparando à você, dobe, todo mundo está passando fome." Sasuke retorquiu por mim.

"Cale a boca, Teme."

A minha jornada por entre as paranfernalhas em minha bolsa em busca de dinheiro chegou ao fim quando eu vi que Kakashi havia depositado no balcão uma quantia suficiente para pagar a minha conta e a dele. Ele nem mesmo deixou que eu protestasse.

"Está tudo bem, Sakura-chan. Sacrifícios devem ser feitos de vez em quando em prol dos meus adoráveis pupilos." Ele disse, gesticulando para que eu o acompanhasse. "Vamos, eu te levo até em casa."

"Obrigada, Kakashi-sensei."

"Eu farei você me pagar de volta se me chamar de sensei de novo."

"Ah, por favor, isso não chega nem perto de um décimo do que você me deve."

"Detalhes."

Ao notar que estávamos saindo, a crescente multidão se dispersou, tentando inutilmente desfarçar a sua curiosidade. Kakashi e eu apenas usamos as nossas expressões mais ameaçadoras, a fim de tentarmos conseguir algum tipo de privacidade, mas nem isso impediu os sussurros e os olhares de esguelha.

Caminhamos em silêncio por alguns metros. Eu, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos traseiros das minhas calças, protegidas do frio ameno do fim de semana. Kakashi também com as mãos nos bolsos da frente, observando a paisagem à sua esquerda, na direção oposta à minha posição.

Eu senti que ele procurava uma maneira apropriada de começar a conversa importante que ele certamente desejava inciar. Eram raras as vezes em que Kakashi me procurava para discutir algum assunto trivial devido às nossas agendas sempre lotadas. Mais do que nunca, as habilidade indubitáveis do meu antigo sensei eram requisitadas em todos os lugares do país, atendendo na grande maioria das vezes ricos senhores feudais dispostos a pagar o preço que fosse pelo serviço de melhor qualidade de Konoha.

"Pelo visto, você e Sasuke estão se dando muito bem agora que ele voltou." Kakashi começou, sorrindo para mim com o seu único olho visível.

Eu não pude impedir o rubor na minha face. "Não foi desde o primeiro momento que Sasuke se mostrou amistoso comigo."

"Desculpe-me estragar sua ilusão, Sakura, mas a última coisa que Uchiha Sasuke poderia ser é amistoso, nem mesmo com você."

"É verdade. Eu quis dizer amistoso dentro dos limites da pessoa mais socialmente constipada que eu conheço." Eu corrigi.

"Agora sim você usou as palavras perfeitas." Kakashi sorriu de novo, mostrando as rugas no canto do seu olho – que eu intimamente considerava um charme. "Eu posso imaginar o quão desagradável ele deve ter sido com você."

"E foi mesmo." Eu me recordei dos primeiros instantes em que eu e Sasuke interagimos, das palavras ditas que até agora me machucavam, mas que eu sabia que faziam parte da personalidade do Uchiha. "Eu juro que eu nunca tive tanta vontade de ferir alguém tanto fisica quanto psicologicamente como quando Sasuke abriu a boca quando acordou."

"Seria uma recepção bastante compatível com a dele."

"Pena que não foi isso o que aconteceu." Eu sorri, um pouco triste e envergonhada. "Apesar de não ter os mesmos sentimentos de antes, eu ainda sou muito tola para poder fazer algum mal á Sasuke."

"Isso não é motivo de vergonha, Sakura." Kakashi colocou uma mão em meu ombro, interrompendo nossa caminhada. "Muito pelo contrário, você devia se orgulhar de ser uma das poucas pessoas capazes de sentir emoções tão puras e sinceras. Sasuke é quem seria o tolo da história em não reconhecê-los. Não deve ter sido nada fácil ter amadurecido esses sentimentos depois de tê-los sido rejeitados de maneira tão ingrata."

Aquela era a primeira vez que Kakashi me consolava daquele jeito. Kakashi uma vez me disse que ele não sabia lidar muito bem com as emoções em função do seu amadurecimento e formação ninja precoces, e por isso nenhum de nós dois nos sentíamos muito à vontade quando o assunto era o coração.

"Eu não posso culpá-lo." Eu disse, suspirando. "Ninguém é obrigado a aceitar os sentimentos dos outros."

"Tenho de discordar de você nesse ponto, Sakura-chan." Ele disse, dando uma leve apertada no meu ombro antes de retirar sua mão enluvada de lá. "Depois de tudo o que você fez por ele, é o mínimo que ele deveria fazer para agradecer."

"Não há nada a agradecer, Kakashi-sensei. Ele pode não ter percebido, mas eu também sou grata à Sasuke por ter me proporcionado essa amizade, mesmo que seja indesejada da parte dele."

"Pode ter certeza, que no exterior Sasuke pode não afirmar isto, mas o seu subconsciente – ou até mesmo a parte consciente, mas relutante de sua mente – grita por esse laço e conforto que vocês ofereceram a ele." Kakashi disse sabiamente.

Eu franzi o cenho, apoiando umas das mãos em minha cintura. "E como que você poderia saber disso, Kakashi-sensei? Eu sempre achei impossível interpretar alguma coisa que esteja escondida em Sasuke."

"Sasuke me lembra muito o meu eu na idade dele." Ele disse, retomando a caminhada. Preferi não aprofundar no assunto – o seu passado, eu quis dizer. Kakashi não se sentia muito confortável descrevendo a sua adolescência e infância, justamente por envolver muitas emoções conflituosas, eu imagino.

"Você quer dizer, você à dois séculos e meio atrás."

"Exatamente." Ele assentiu, como seu eu tivesse dito a maior verdade da década. Eu ri. "Mas Sasuke não foi o motivo que me levou a ir ao Ichiraku e te abordar hoje desse jeito."

"Não?" Eu perguntei, surpresa. "O que mais poderia te convencer a trocar uma preciosa manhã na companhia de Icha Icha senão Sasuke?"

"Alguma coisa que esteja errada com você, Sakura." Ele respondeu, andando e me encarando profundamente.

"Bem, então a sua manhã foi desperdiçada, sensei. Não há nada de errado comigo." Eu menti. "Por que está dizendo isso?"

"Eu andei observando os seus arquivos no escritório da Hokage." Ele levenatou uma das mãos, sinalizando que era para eu manter a minha indignação interiorizada. "E eu constatei uma queda brusca no seu ritmo de missões nos últimos doze meses. Seus plantões no Hospital também diminuíram drasticamente – e mesmo assim continuam absurdamente frequentes, devo lhe dizer – e o seu nome está constantemente nos registros de importação de remédios provenientes da Vila do Chá."

"Sensei, não é –"

"E além disso, você não tem comparecido aos treinos tão regularmente quanto antes. Naruto e Sai perceberam isso também, é claro, mas ingenuinamente culparam o seu trabalho no Hospital." Ele continuou, me interrompendo.

"Kakashi, você está tentando encontrar problemas onde não há a possibilidade de eles serem encontrados." Eu retorqui, parando novamente o nosso caminhar. "E-eu estou bem, só um pouco cansada. Tsunade me recomendou que eu dedicasse mais tempo a mim mesma, e segui suas instruções."

"Outra evidência de que algo está errado." Kakashi apontou. "Eu não me lembro dessa sua disposição em aceitar sugestões de Tsunade que possam afetar negativamente o seu ritmo de trabalho. E você nunca prioriza o seu bem estar em detrimento dos outros, Sakura."

Eu fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos, desta vez sendo eu a pessoa que desviava os olhos de sua inspeção. Eu tenho plena conciência de que eu poderia confiar em Kakashi a minha vida, mas aquele não era o momento de revelar segredos desse sorte,mesmo eu estando desesperada para tirar isso do meu peito.

"Kakashi, eu estou _bem_." Eu argumentei, nem eu mesma acreditando na falsa convicção em minha voz.

"Sakura, eu não sou um dos melhores interrogadores dessa Vila por nada. Sua boca pode me dizer uma coisa, mas seus olhos me dizem o completo oposto." Ele disse. Quando eu não respondi nem o encarei de volta, Kakashi suspirou, pousando uma mão afetuosamente em minha cabeça. "Eu sei que você tem um problema sério, Sakura, e sei também que não está pronta para revelá-lo. Mas deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa," E ele posicionou um dedo sob o meu queixo, fazendo-me levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo. "Eu estarei pronto para te auxiliar e confortar quando você se sentir confortável o bastante para conversar abertamente sobre esse tópico."

"Obrigada, sensei." Eu murmurei, já sentindo as lágrimas invadirem a minha visão.

Depois que ele foi embora, eu permaneci no mesmo local, refletindo sobre suas palavras. Minhas mãos tremiam pela milésima vez naquela semana, meu peito ardia dolorosamente e minhas pernas pareciam querer ceder ao peso que o resto do meu corpo fazia sobre elas. Reunindo forças para ultrapassar o sofrimento físico e emocional, eu corri para o meu apartamento, onde eu rapidamente tomei um dos remédios que Kakashi havia descoberto que eu importava e chorei até dormir de exaustão, sentada no chão da minha cozinha e encostada desconfortavelmente na parede.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. **_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Intrusos**_

"Sakura." Em meio ao sono que me consumiu completamente na noite anterior, eu senti mãos nada delicadas me chacoalhando. "Testuda, acorde!"

A voz estridente de Ino conseguiu fazer com que minhas pálpebras se abrisse parcialmente, somente para encarar os seus olhos azuis nada satisfeitos. Enquanto ela continuava a me repreender por algo que eu ainda não consegui identificar, eu analisei o ambiente ao meu redor. A colcha branca com detalhes vermelhos e o armário velho à minha esquerda denunciavam que eu estava no meu quarto – o que era algo intrigante. A última lembrança que eu tinha antes de despertar foi a de eu ter adormecido no duro e frio chão da cozinha. Não conseguia distinguir o momento em que eu me levantei e fui para o meu quarto.

"Haruno Sakura, levante! Precisamos conversar!" Ino disse, puxando o cobertor no qual eu estava enrolada.

"Tem alguém morrendo? Eu só levento se tiver alguém morrendo." Eu murmurei, voltando a fechar os olhos.

Eu ouvi um suspiro pesado. Depois, com um puxão excpecionalmente forte, minha amiga loira conseguiu, além de me roubar o cobertor, me jogar para fora da cama. De costas, eu permaneci espatifada no chão por alguns segundos antes de reunir energias para sentar-me com as costas escoradas na lateral da cama.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Ino? E como conseguiu entrar?" Eu murmurei, encostando a cabeça no colchão atrás de mim. Levei um chute na perna como punição por tentar voltar a dormir.

"Podemos conversar com você acordada?" Ela perguntou, as duas mãos da cintura.

"Bem, se você não se importar –"

"Ótimo." Ela me interrompeu, sentando-se ao meu lado e dando uma batidinha amigável no meu joelho. "Entrei pela janela. Bati na porta por quase dez minutos, mas você não atendia por nada."

"Eu provavelmente não _queria_ atender." Eu disse sarcasticamente.

"O que você quer pouco me importa." Era verdade. "Entretanto, eu não podia ignorar o fato de você estar dormindo por dois dias seguidos."

"Dois dias?" Eu quase gritei, perplexa. Apesar de saber que eu ultrapassei os meus limites físicos passando noites acordadas em função de Sasuke e comprometendo a minha alimentação, eu não me sentia proporcionalmente cansada. Já estive em situações piores onde missões excepcionalmente complexas e desgastantes requeriam muito mais de mim, e nunca passei tanto tempo desacordada – exceto quando em influência de drogas medicinais, o que acontecia na maioria das vezes quando voltava para casa.

Ino assentiu. "Sasuke e Naruto tiveram de arrombar a porta do seu apartamento para checarem se você estava viva."

"Sasuke esteve aqui?" Novamente a minha voz se alteeou. Eu estava impressionada tanto com a minha hibernação quanto pela presença de Sasuke em meu reservado lar pela primeira vez. Nos tempos de gennin, quando ele raramente aparecia na minha casa antiga onde morei com meus pais, ele nunca ousara passar da porta, preferindo ficar do lado de fora, mesmo sob as insistências de minha mãe que adorava bajulá-lo.

"Eles até chamaram aquele seu amigo médico maravilhoso, Mayama, para te dar uma examinada, mas ele disse que estava tudo bem. Devo confessar que foram vencedores em sairem daqui ilesos. Parece até que Naruto vive aqui." Ino continuou, vistoriando a bagunça do meu quarto.

Uma onda de vexame se apoderou de mim. O meu apartamento não estava nada apresentável depois de eu ter passado dias no Hospital com Sasuke, sem nem ao menos me dar ao trabalho de voltar ocasionalmente para dar uma faxina nessa zona de guerra. A minha geladeira não tinha nada nem remotamente comsetível, partículas de poeira preenchiam cada centímetro quadrado e parecia que absolutamente _nada_ estava no lugar correto. O meu quarto, particularmente, tinha roupas espalhadas para todos os lados possíveis, livros abertos no chão e eu até mesmo conquistei a façanha de pendurar um sutiã na luminária sobre a escrivaninha sob a janela.

Mais uma conclusão aumentou a minha vergonha. Eu claramente não estava em condições de me deslocar sozinha até o meu quarto, o que significava que um deles o fez por mim e se deparou com roupas íntimas pelo aposento – não que elas fossem feias ou algo do tipo. Era simplesmente embaraçoso ter homens com quem uma mulher convive praticamente diariamente vendo suas roupas íntimas.

Eu precisava me matar.

"Eu não iria me impressionar se visse você dormindo abraçada a um rato." Ino disse.

"Agradeço por você ter vindo aqui para me acordar e dizer tantas coisas agradáveis. Me sinto imensamente melhor." O meu sarcasmo era quase palpável.

"Às ordens. Mas não foi para isto que eu te ressucitei." Ela disse, levantando-se. "Trouxe ingredientes para um café da manhã revigorante. Tome um banho quente enquanto preparo para você."

Minha expressão se suavizou com suas palavras. Apesar de nossa convivência ser bastante antiga, o nosso relacionamente sempre foi complicado e incompreensível para a maioria das pessoas. Classificávamos como incondicionalmente genuíno o amor que nutríamos pelo garoto mais popular da nossa geração, interpondo sobre nosso amizade uma rivalidade que se extenderia até a nossa maturidade. Dois anos atrás, Ino me confessara que seus sentimentos por Sasuke eram meramente platônicos – ao contrário dos seus sentiments pelo seu companheiro de Time, Shikamaru – e que desejava reatar a nossa amizade. Não vi motivos para recusá-la, já que havia anos que não brigávamos por causa de Sasuke mas por razões triviais.

Raramente relizávamos gestos propriamente amigáveis para a outra – vestígios da rivalidade – como aquele que Ino acabar de fazer. Em um instante estávamos brigando, e num piscar de olhos já estávamos rindo e trocando confidências como se nada tivesse acontecido. Muita gente ainda não sabia se éramos inimigas mortais ou amigas de infância.

"Puxa, Ino. Obrigada." Eu disse, desconcertada.

"Ás ordens. Agora vá tirar esse fedor antes que eu morra asfixiada." Ela disse, também desconfortável com a situação.

Eu sorri, levantado-me para ir ao banheiro acoplado ao meu quarto, levando um short jeans surrado e uma blusa branca simples. Apesar de estar levemente frio lá fora, o aquecedor do meu apartamento mantia a temperatura interna agradável o suficiente para aquele tipo de roupa.

Demorei-me no chuveiro, apreciando a água quente que relaxava os meus músculos. De cabelos molhados, adentrei a cozinha meia hora depois, minha barriga roncando de fome e minha boca já salivando ao sentir o delicioso cheiro do café da manhã. Podia não parecer, mas Ino era uma exímia cozinheira – alimentar um comilão como Chouji e um preguiçoso com Shikamaru não era uma tarefa muito fácil.

"Já está quase pronto." Ela disse, concentrada no seu trabalho.

"Obrigada, mais uma vez. Quer alguma ajuda?" Eu ofereci, mesmo sabendo que minhas habilidades não eram nada comparadas às de Ino. O máximo que eu conseguia fazer era descongelar alguma coisa embalada e colocar no fogão. Nunca tiva paciência para preparar tudo minuciosamente como minha amiga fazia, preferindo o método mais prático e rápido.

"Fique o mais longe possível da comida."

"Ei! Eu posso não saber cozinhar, mas não sou completamente inútil!" Eu protestei.

"Admita, Testuda, você é sim." Ela discordou. "Agora sente-se e fique quieta."

A contragosto, obedeci ao seu pedido.

"Como você está?" Ino me perguntou enquanto cortava alguma coisa.

"Estou ótima."

"E é exatamente isso o que me preocupa."

Eu franzi os cenhos. "Como pode o fato de eu estar bem te preocupar?"

"Você não deveria estar ótima." Ela disse isto como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"E por que não?"

"Porque Uchiha Sasuke está de volta."

Eu refleti por um segundo. "Então como eu deveria estar me sentindo?"

"Eu não sei. Me diga você."

"Mas eu acabei de dizer!" Eu disse para as suas costas.

"E eu disse que não acredito." Ino fincou a faca numa tábua antes de se virar para mim ameaçadoramente. Ela estava usando o meu avental branco com uma maçã verde na frente, e seus longos cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque bagunçado. "Somos amigas há anos. É o meu dever saber quando você não está bem, e neste momento você não está. Portanto, pode começar a falar."

"Não há nada para falar, Ino." Eu murmurei, cruzando os braços. Para o seu próprio bem, Ino não deveria me conhecer tão profundamente.

"O que foi que ele disse quando conversaram pela primeira vez?" Ela voltou a cozinhar, percebendo que minhas defesas estavam enfraquecendo.

"Não muito."

"Certamente foi mais comunicativo do que você está pretenendendo ser comigo." Ela disse, colocando uma refeição com um aroma incrivelmente delicioso em minha frente, sentando-se em seguida ao meu lado.

Ignorei a sua última frase e me concentrei em comer durante os próximos minutos. Ino, respeitando o meu momento, permaneceu calada, apenas esperando uma brecha para recomeçar o interrogatório.

E foi o que ela fez um milésimo de segundo depois do meu último gole do suco de laranja. "Você está mais magra."

"Eu não como há dois dias. É mais do que natural eu ter perdido peso." Eu respondi.

"Não. Não é de hoje que eu reparei isto." Ela discordou. "Tem alguns meses que eu venho notando que você come menos, e que seus hábitos alimentares mudaram."

"Deve ser justamente por isso que eu emagreci. Resolvi adotar uma alimentação mais saudável."

"Não seja burra. Você é médica e sabe que verduras e legumes não são sinônimos de magreza. Como eu disse, você tem comido menos e praticado menos exercícios físicos. Não te vejo mais treinando com o resto do seu Time."

Lembrei-me de Kakashi acusando algo semelhante dois dias atrás, dizendo que Naruto e Sai também haviam comentando a minha ausência nos treinos diários do Time Sete. Por que as pessoas subitamente passaram a se interessar pela minha vida?

"Estou apenas trabalhando muito." Eu retruquei, colocando os pratos na pia onde já havia louças acumuladas. "Não há nada com o que se preocupar, caso você esteja preocupada."

"E estou, Testuda. Você está cada vez mais distante de mim e dos outros, se exilando no Hospital ou aqui no seu apartamento. Sempre se recusa a sair com seus amigos, mesmo que seja para uma reunião rápida. Não vem mais me visitar na Floricultura. É praticamente impossível te encontrar e estou sentindo sua falta." Ela concluiu, desenhando círculos invisíveis na mesa. Podia ser uma ilusão de ótica, mas eu podia jurar que vi lágrimas em seus olhos azuis.

Eu suspirei e voltei à cadeira. "Me desculpe, Ino. Não era a minha intenção." Eu menti.

Ela deu uma risada cética, cruzando os braços em frente ao seu tronco e se recostando na cadeira. "Aposto que agora que Sasuke voltou você estará disposta a mudar isso."

"O que você quer dizer com isto?"

"Seu tempo agora será dedicado à Uchiha Sasuke e seus amigos antigos terminarão de cair no esquecimento."

Eu olhei para ela indignada. "Não diga besteiras, Ino. Você sabe que eu amo meus amigos mais do que tudo."

"Não mais do que Sasuke." Ela disse, agora as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Não importa o que façamos, ninguém nunca terá a mesma importância em sua vida do que o seu amigo que te deixou para trás em busca de vingança. Ele sempre foi e sempre será a sua prioridade máxima, e eu estou cansada de te ver triste pelos cantos e repelindo todos por culpa dele."

"Não é verdade." Eu murmurei, sem saber o que dizer. Estava paralisada tanto por causa das suas palavras quanto pelas suas lágrimas. Muitas pessoas tinham Ino como uma mulher superficial e fútil devido à sua constante preocupação com a aparência e sua longa lista de namorados e _affairs_. Entretanto, quem a conhecia tão bem quanto eu sabia que dificilmente Yamanaka Ino se deixava abalar. A profissão de shinobi forçava e demandava um coração forte e um controle psicológico sobre-humando que Ino ao longo dos anos aprendera a adquirir.

Aquela era a segunda vez que eu a via chorando desde a morte do seu mentor, Sarutobi Asuma, anos atrás. Ela também já batera em minha porta de madrugada chorando quando suspeitara que Shikamaru estivesse tendo um caso com a irmã do Kazekage, Sabaku no Temari. Foi exatamente neste dia que ela descobrira o seu amor há muito escondido pelo Nara.

A outra vez foi quando nos embriagamos e Ino transbordou em lágrimas por ter brigado com Shikamaru e quase terminaram o namoro. Ela dizia que nunca choraria por um homem, mas seu namorado atual tem conseguido fazer com que ela se contradizesse mais do que ela esperava.

"Você sabe que é." Ela continuou, enxugando as lágrimas. "Sasuke sempre te tratou como lixo, e mesmo assim você sempre volta correndo para ele. Você é a pessoa que eu mais respeito nesta Vila, e várias outras pessoas tem essa mesma opinião que eu. É um completo absurdo você acabar com o seu auto-respeito por uma pessoa que nunca te deu o valor que merece."

"Ele não me trata como lixo." Ela me lançou o olhar 'não-insulte-a-minha-inteligência'. "Certo, ele nunca me teve como seu maior ídolo. Mas ele mudou, Ino. Eu posso ver nos olhos dele. Ele está mais paciente comigo, conversando através de palavras polissilábicas, aceitou almoçar com seu antigo Time."

"Uau."

"As coisas vão melhorar. Eu tenho certeza." Menti novamente. "Eu só preciso de tempo para me readaptar à ele e a seu humor – ou a falta dele."

"Isso não garante que você parará de –" Ino foi interrompida por batidas na porta da frente. Eu apertei a sua mão de leve, levantei-me e fui atender às batidas. Ao passar da sala de estar constatei que sobre todos os meus móveis havia camadas de poeira de quilômetros de altura, quase escondendo totalmente as cores naturais dos meus sofás, mesa de centro e algumas cômodas.

Indescritível foi a minha supresa quando vi Sasuke parado do outro lado da porta, mais lindo do que da última vez que o tinha visto. Seus cabelos estavam ainda mais curtos e aparentemente mais saudáveis, assim como o seu rosto que ganhara de volta a sua tonalidade original. Usava roupas civis, mesmo sendo simples, conseguiam adicionar à sua aparência já exuberante um charme a mais – uma calça jeans comum, uma blusa branca e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Meu coração bateu mais forte, como já era de praxe toda vez que eu o via.

"Testuda, que é que – ah." Ino também pareceu supresa quando foi conferir o motivo de eu ter ficado em silêncio por alguns segundos. A beleza de Sasuke parecia afetar até mesmo aqueles que não se simpatizavam com ele.

Eu quase não ouvi Ino cumprimentando-o cordialmente. Ele apenas assentiu, mantendo uma das mãos na jaqueta enquanto o seu outro braço descansava na tipóia.

"Eu acho que eu já vou indo." Ino quebrou o silêncio, pegando a sua bolsa de cima do sofá. "Te vejo mais tarde, Testuda."

"Obrigada mais uma vez." Eu disse mecanicamente. Ela pessou por mim e por Sasuke – que ainda esperava no corredor. Por cima do ombro do Uchiha, eu li nos lábios de Ino a palavra 'gostoso'. Revirei os olhos.

Saindo do meu transe com um balançar de cabeça, eu abri espaço para que ele pudesse entrar.

"Achei que não iria acordar mais nunca." Sasuke disse, sua voz me roubando a respiração mais um vez. _Pois parece que eu continuo sonhando._

Eu coçei a parte de trás da cabeça em um típico gesto de Naruto. "Eu não sabia que estava tão cansada assim."

"Presumo então que foi correta a decisão da Hokage em te tirar do meu caso."

"Não mesmo. Eu estava um pouco cansada, e não incapacitada." Eu cruzei os meus braços. Eu ainda não havia perdoado nenhum dos envolvidos da máfia por terem me roubado esta oportunidade. Para não estragar o clima, preferi mudar de assunto. "Ino me disse que você e Naruto estiveram aqui."

Sasuke assentiu, claramente embaraçado. Quero dizer, demonstrando o máximo de embaraçamento que Uchiha Sasuke poderia mostrar – o que significava um desvio rápido de olhar para algo acima do meu ombro. "Você não compareceu à minha casa no horário marcado para a sessão de chackra. Resolvi vim aqui para –"

"Meu Deus, Sasuke, eu me esqueci completamente!" Eu levei uma mão á testa enquanto o meu rosto ficava rosado. Esquecer não era exatamente o verbo adequado, já que quando eu, ao invés de ao menos estar consciente para me lembrar de ir à casa de Sasuke no dia anterior às seis da tarde para o nosso compromisso, eu estivera dormindo profundamente.

Mesmo assim, eu não poderia deixar de sentir infinitamente envergonhada com a minha falta de profissionalismo.

"Não há problema algum. Afinal, não era algo estritamente necessário."

"Sasuke, por favor me perdoe. Se quiser se sentar no sofá, eu começarei a terapia imediatamente."

"Sakura, você não está em condições de –"

"Eu insisto." Sem deixar lugar para mais argumentos, eu o empurrei no meu sofá – espalhando três toneladas de poeira no ar – e me sentei ao seu lado. Eu já havia recuperado todo o meu chackra perdido com o meu descanso prolongado, portanto estava com reservas de sobra até mesmo para uma segunda sessão.

"Você já comeu alguma coisa hoje? Seria melhor se fizéssemos isso com você de estômago cheio." Eu perguntei, já tirando a sua tipóia o mais devagar possível a fim de evitar qualquer dor.

Sasuke apenas assentiu, me ajudando depois a tirar a sua jaqueta. Uma discreta corrente elétrica percorreu por mim quando eu _acidentalmente _toquei o seu bem formado bíceps (com aquele tamanho, era bem difícil me desviar deles – esta é a minha justificativa).

Apoiando o seu antebraço na palma da minha mão, Sasuke deixou que eu examinasse o seu membro. Desde a última vez que eu o chequei, as severas queimaduras não apresentaram nenhum melhora. "Consegue mexer os dedos?" Ele fez o que lhe foi pedido. Seus movimentos se mostraram menos rígidos e um pouco mais naturais.

"Sasuke, qual foi o maior número de vezes que usou o chidori seguidamente?" Eu estava me coçando para fazer aquela pergunta, certa de que somente o uso exagerado do jutsu poderia fazer um estrago daqueles.

"Doze." Ele respondeu, indiferente.

Eu quase deixei que seu braço caísse. "Doze? Sasuke, o que você estava pensando? Até mesmo Kakashi-sensei se limitou a usar no máximo seis chidoris por batalha! Você poderia facilmente ter perdido o seu braço."

"Acredito que você também preferiria perder um braço à sua vida." Ele retrucou, ainda sem nenhum tom emocional na voz.

E eu não tive argumentos para contrariá-lo. Principalmente porque a possibilidade de ele ter arriscado o seu braço numa luta contra Itachi era enorme. Não existiam muitos shinobis que se comparavam à Sasuke que, de acordo com rumores, adquirira um poder extraordinário depois do treinamento com Orochimaru – rumores diziam até mesmo que ele havia matado seu antigo tutor.

Olhando o seu braço, eu perguntei. "Alguém mais interferiu medicamente em suas feridas antes de chegar à Konoha."

Ele assentiu. "Uma das pessoas que viajavam comigo tinha o conhecimento básico de jutsus médicos."

Eu senti como se meu estômago tivesse congelado. Sasuke procurou a ajuda de mais alguém durante sua jornada? Ele _realmente_ nos considerava inúteis. Era impressionante como a minha auto estima que eu tanto lutei para elevar, em apenas um comentário de Sasuke, ia para o subterrâneo. "Pode ter sido isso que salvou o seu braço. Caso contrário, eu teria de amputá-lo."

Ele não respondeu. Eu desejava que ele aprofundasse mais nas informações de seus novos companheiros, mas como esperado, ele não o fez.

Sem mais delongas, eu iniciei o tratamento prometido, facilmente conduzindo chackra pelas minhas mãos que então penetravam a pele de Sasuke, acelerando a reconstituição de suas células e estimulando a criação de outras. Se Sasuke tivesse voltado no início do meu treinamento, o processo inteiro – todas as sessões de chackra – demoraria mais ou menos um mês com encontros diários. Com o meu aperfeiçoamento e expreriência, entretanto, em no máximo uma semana e meia o seu braço estaria o melhor possível, recuperando todo o seu movimento e estética.

"Eu não sinto o seu chackra." Ele comentou.

Eu sorri triunfante. "Esta é uma técnica exclusiva minha. Para evitar que inimigos me localizassem enquanto eu curava os outros shinobis feridos em missões ou algo do tipo, eu desenvolvi um método de conciliar o meu chackra com o meu próprio chackra."

Ele parecia impressionado, e aquilo fez o meu ano. "Eu não sabia que isto era possível."

"É bem complicado. Eu demorei anos para concluí-lo, e mesmo assim eu ainda tenho uma certa deficuldade para realizá-lo."

"Os ANBU's não estão cientes de nada disso?"

"Não. Nem mesmo Tsunade-shishou sabe. Primeiro porque isto me coloca um passo à frente dela – o que é muita coisa – e segundo porque tem muito pouco tempo que esta técnina foi concluída, questão de semanas. Eu não tive tempo ainda de demonstrá-la para mais ninguém além de você."

Sasuke assentiu, e ficamos em um silêncio. Minha auto-estima se eleveou ligeiramente de novo.

"Eu espero que você não esteja se esforçando mais fisicamente do que isto, Sasuke. Você deveria estar em repouso, e não dando razões para as suas suturas reabrirem." Eu o adverti, ainda curando o seu braço.

"Não se preocupe. Eu não tenho tanto o que fazer." Ele disse.

"O tédio tende a levar as pessoas a fazerem besteiras."

"Ter shinobis de elite te monitorando em período integral de certa forma limita o seu número de opções de entretenimento."

Á menção dos ANBU's, eu pude insintivamente perceber a presença de quatro fortes chackras do lado de fora do prédio, provavelmente em árvores, observando Sasuke.

"O que você tem feito, então, para matar o tempo?" Eu perguntei, feliz de que ele estava continuando a conversa com palavras polissilábicas.

"Lendo." Ele respondeu. Minha mente instantâneamente se remeteu à Kakashi e seus livros pornográficos, conectando-os à boa vontade do meu sensei em manter o apartamento de Sasuke para a volta do seu pupilo.

"Eu sinceramente espero que Kakashi não tenha deixando intencionalmente algum dos seus livros nada educativos em seu apartamento." Eu comentei.

Os seus olhos se estreitaram em minha direção. "Eu não consigo ver nenhum problema no gosto literário de Kakashi."

Eu tive de parar o meu trabalho para olhar para o seu rosto, espantada com aquela declaração, somente para encontrar o seu sorriso de deboche que eu estava começando a me acostumar. "Sasuke, não me dê um susto desse novamente. Eu estava prestes a te mandar para o Hospital para checar se as concussões que você sofreu não afetaram o seu cérebro."

Seu sorriso de deboche se extendeu milimetricamente. "É preciso saber o conteúdo dos livros para formular uma crítica dessas, Sakura."

Eu olhei para ele, indignada. "É fácil deduzir o que está escrito em livros da autoria de Jiraya e que fazem Kakashi dar risadinhas bastante sugestivas a cada página." O meu tempo era precioso demais para desperdiçá-lo com esse tipo de leitura, apesar de Kakashi já ter tentado me convencer a me juntar a ele no clube dos pervertidos. As outras dezenas de livros que me pertenciam eram majoritariamente de tópicos médicos, ou então romances não-eróticos.

Eu retornei ao motivo de Sasuke ter se materializado em meu lar, balançando a cabeça em reprovação à acusação dele.

"Eu leio Nakayama." Ele disse depois de alguns segundos depois.

"Jura?" Eu podia sentir que meus olhos brilhavam quando eu, mais uma vez o encarei, interrompendo minha tarefa. "Ele é o meu autor preferido. Tenho todos os livros dele no meu escritório." Como eu passva a maior parte do meu dia no Hospital, eu transportei grande parte da minha biblioteca pessoal para lá onde eu poderia desfrutar desse prazer que eu não tinha a oportunidade de desfrutar em casa. Entre consultas e cirurgias, Nakayama era o primeiro a vim parar em minhas mãos, sempre me deliciando com os romances escritos por esse autor pouco conhecido, mas que tinha uma habilidade excepcional – ou pelo menos eu achava, considerando o meu restrito conhecimento e direito de criticar autores.

Eu estava extasiada por ter mais alguma coisa em comum com Sasuke, e por ele permitir que eu extravasasse esse sentimento. "Foi justamente de você que eu peguei o hábito de lê-lo." Ele murmurou, virando a cabeça para o lado.

Minhas faces se avermelharam. Sasuke mais uma vez me surpreendeu ao confessar que eu podia atrair pelo menos o mínimo de sua atenção a fim de fazê-lo reparar no que eu estava lendo e fazer o mesmo. Agora que ele mencionou, eu me lembrava de ler Nakayama na presença do resto do Time desde adolescência, mas, sempre absorta na leitura, nunca reparei em Sasuke me reparando, o que é justificável, já que ele provavelmente não o fazia tão abertamente quanto eu.

Depois de terminar o tratamento – silenciosamente embaraçada – eu recoloquei o seu braço na tipóia e posteriormente me levantando. "Aceita um copo d'água?" Ele concordou com um aceno. "Espero que esteja se sentindo sonolento e que seu braço esteja dormente também. Esses são os sinais imediatos de que meu chackra penetrou o seu sistema ao ponto de você reagir à ele."

"Eu não consigo mexer meus dedos." Ele disse, balançando para frente e para trás de tontura.

"É perfeitamente normal. Deite-se enquanto eu trago algo para você beber."

Chegando na cozinha, eu apoiei a palma das minhas mãos na bancada e fechei fortemente os olhos, esperando que a minha prórpia tontura, sonolência, náuseas e dificuldade de respirar se amenizassem. Quando eu consegui controlar um pouco a entrada e saída de ar dos meus pulmões o suficiente para procurar pelos meus usuais remédios nos armários acima da pia, minhas pernas começaram a – figurativamente – se liquefazerem, e eu quase não consegui alcançar a geladeira e os copos. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu colocava a água nos recipientes, e quase derramei o líquido incolor quando eu o levei a boca para ingerir as duas pílulas.

Eu me sentei em uma das cadeiras novamente, esperando que os remédios fizessem efeito – o que poderia demorar alguns minutos. Pelo menos Sasuke não estava presenciando esta cena ridícula protagonizada por mim. Ele também deveria estar num estado semelhante ao meu, praticamente desmaiado no sofá.

Mas eu estava enganada. Ao ouvir o som de passos se aproximando da cozinha, eu rapidamente me recompus, sentando o mais ereta possível na cadeira. Sasuke, entretanto, ao me ver, não pareceu acreditar na encenação quando analisou o meu rosto.

"Você não deveria estar andando." Eu disse, levantando e pegando o seu copo d'água que eu havia enchido antes, entregando-o.

"Eu estou bem. Ao contrário de você." Sasuke retrucou, bebendo um gole.

"Eu estou bem também. É apenas a exaustão do tratamento." Eu já havia me acostumado a inventar esse tipo de desculpas.

"Imagino que você sofra desses efeitos colaterais diariamente, então." O seu ceticismo era quase palpável. "Sente-se de volta antes que você desmaie."

Eu fiz o que ele me mandou (completamente humilhada por ser a médica que recebia ordens do paciente). "Nem sempre. A maioria do chackra é utilizado em cirurgias mais complexas e não em atividades comuns. Se fosse diferente, os médicos não sobreviveriam um mês."

Ele apenas assentiu, terminando de tomar a água. Ao depositar o copo na pia, Sasuke se deparou com o frasco de remédio que eu havia deixado por ali.

"Restauração de chackra." Eu disse, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer perugunta ou parar para ler o que estava escrito no frasco. O nome do medicamento não explicitava que tipo de efetito ele traria, o que me tranquilizava. Sasuke não saberia o que eu estava tomando, já que aquele remédio era relativamente novo, e portanto é bastante improvável que ele já tenha ouvido falar nele.

"Ouvi dizer que se consumidos em grande quantidade esses medicamentos podem trazer sérios danos à saúde." Ele disse, encostando-se na pia, de frente para mim. "O frasco está praticamente vazio."

"Não há problemas se você consumí-los esporadicamente. Uma pílula por semana não é muito, e esta é a minha média."

"A data de fabricação condiz com dois meses atrás." Ele nem mesmo olhou de novo para confirmar. Ele havia lido naquele ínfimo momento e mesmo assim conseguiu enxergar os números praticamente invisíveis no rótulo. "Muito pouco tempo se passou para que você pudesse ter ingerido uma pílula semanalmente desde então."

Eu parei. Era impressão minha ou as pessoas haviam tirado o dia para me interrogar? "De onde surgiu este súbito interesse?"

"Curiosidade, apenas." Ele respondeu. Assim como ele não acreditou na minha encenação, eu não botei muita fé na sua justificativa, mesmo esta sendo plausível devido ao caráter egocêntrico de Sasuke.

"Então eu não me sinto na obrigação de te responder." Eu disse, me levantando, feliz por confirmar que minhas pernas já eram capazes de me suportar.

"Eu nunca disse que tinha. Como eu havia afirmado, mera curiosidade." Ele me seguiu até a sala, onde ele pegou a jaqueta jogada no sofá e se dirigiu à porta. "Os ANBU's devem estar se perguntando o por quê da minha demora."

Eu assenti, abrindo a porta para que ele pudesse sair. Uma raiva súbita crepitou em mim depois de Sasuke ter me confrontado daquela forma, e eu nem mesmo sabia o motivo. Era como se eu contestasse o direito de ele ter vindo em minha casa e me ofendido, chamando-me de mentirosa (o que ele não fez, mas minha mente teimou que sim). Combinamos de transeferir as sessões para o local original – o apartamento dele, no mesmo horário estabelecido.

Segundos depois de Sasuke ter ido embora, deixando a raiva comigo, Ino batia na minha porta.

"Conte-me tudo!"

Eu rolei os olhos.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Portas Fechadas**_

* * *

Quinze minutos antes do términio do meu plantão, eu me encontrei na ala pediátrica do Hospital, admirando um bebê recém nascido dentro de uma incubadora. O pequeno menino havia nascido horas antes. Impaciente, ele não esperou mais de sete meses para vir ao mundo, desesperado para sair do ventre de sua mãe de apenas dezoito anos, elevando o nível de complexidade do parto. Grande parte do meu chackra havia se dissipado em detrimento da vida da criança e da mãe, que por muito pouco não sobreviveu à intensidade do parto.

A maioria dos seus órgãos não haviam terminado de se desenvolver, especialmente seus pulmões, forçando-o a respirar apenas com a ajuda de aparelhos. Aquela era uma cena que, mesmo ocorrendo quase diariamente, ainda conseguiam partir o meu coração facilmente.

Acariciando a cabeçinha do menino, eu pensei que aquela era a razão de eu não trabalhar muito na área pediátrica, concentrando-me mais em shinobis e adultos. Minhas emoções eram facilmente expostas quando eu via uma criança ou um idoso tão frágeis, sem ter nada ao meu alcance que pudesse reverter o quadro. Eu ainda conseguia concluir as minhas tarefas quando me deparava com este tipo de paciente, mas posteriormente, em casa, meu psicológico virava uma bagunça que me tomava horas para rearrumar.

"O que você fez naquela sala de cirurgia... foi quase um milagre, Sakura." Eu não me virei para ver Mayama se aproximando atrás de mim, pousando uma mão em meu ombro e com a outra me oferencendo um copo de café.

"Fiz apenas o meu trabalho." Eu disse, mas estava apenas sendo modesta. No interior, eu estava borbulhando de alegria por ter sido capaz de usar minhas habilidades de maneira tão favorável.

"Já está correndo pelo Hospital a sua fama de parteira. Alguns médicos estão pensando em erguer uma estátua em sua homenagem na praça de alimentação para te louvar todas as manhãs." Ele brincou.

"Uma estátua nunca seria o suficiente para demonstrar a minha grandeza. Eu me sentiria ofendida se vocês a construíssem." Eu brinquei também, ainda acariciando o bebê.

"Podíamos então destruir o monumento dos Hokages e esculpir um só com o seu rosto."

"Vocês precisariam de no mínimo três montanhas sobrepostas para poderem fazer minha testa."

Ele me olhou estranho, de cenho franzido, analizando a minha testa. "Não entendi o exagero desta vez. Sua testa me parece perfeitamente normal."

Eu me endireitei, pronta para ir para casa. Depois de pedir para que Mayama segurasse o meu copo de café, eu espreguiçei, esticando os meus braços acima da minha cabeça com os meus dedos entrelaçados. Eu não notei o jeito com que os seus olhos se desviaram para outras partes do meu corpo. "Se as minhas técnicas de manuseamento do cabelo não fossem tão extraordinárias quanto o resto das minhas habilidades, as crianças de Konoha teriam pesadelos com uma testa gigante que assombra a Vila."

Mayama riu, colocando um braço ao meu redor e me devolvendo o copo. "Não seja tola. Você é a mulher mais bonita de Konoha. É mais fácil você fazer os homens molharem a cama durante a noite do que criancinhas chorarem, se é que me entende."

Eu arregalei os olhos, dando um tapa em seu braço. "Mayama!"

"Eu estou apenas citando os fatos." Ele ergueu suas mãos com as palmas viradas para frente. "Desculpe se você não os interpretou como elogios."

"Uma dama dificilmente chamaria isto de elogio." Eu retruquei, apertando o botão do elevador com Mayama em meu encalce.

"Eu não vejo muito desta dama em você quando está quebrando paredes e gritando ordens aos enfermeiros." Ele coçou o queixo, como se estivesse pensando. "Na verdade, _isso_ é assustador o suficiente para fazer criancinhas tremerem de medo."

Eu coloquei a mão que não estava com o café na cintura, fingindo indignação. "Está dizendo que a minha força e supremacia não são atraentes?"

"Claro que não. Como eu disse, você é a mulher mais bonita dessa Vila, quem sabe até do País. Só estou dizendo que a dama em você está escondida na maior parte do tempo."

"Isto é porque eu não acho que você seja merecedor de vê-la." Entramos no elevador, eu já tirando o meu jaleco.

"E o que eu devo fazer para ser digno de uma dama à la Haruno Sakura?" Ele aproximou o seu rosto do meu, um sorriso bastante significativo.

Eu fingi que não percebi a nossa proximidade. "Nascer de novo seria uma boa opção."

"Acho que meu pâncreas acabou de ser extraído." Ele dramatizou, distanciando-se novamente, me fazendo rir.

"Vai sair agora também?" Eu perguntei quando chegamos na recepção para assinarmos a nossa saída.

"Vou. Para falar a verdade, meu plantão acabou algumas horas atrás. Estava só esperando você sair para poder te acompanhar em casa."

Merda.

Não, não é que eu não apreciasse a companhia de Mayama. Muito pelo contrário. Era raro alguém não nos encontrar juntos nos nossos momentos de folga do Hospital, almoçando, discutindo medicina ou voltando para casa juntos, como estávamos prestes a fazer. Até mesmo a minha saúde era depositada totalmente nas mãos dele, sendo ele a pessoa em quem eu mais confiava para tratar do meu corpo.

Mas naquela noite eu havia combinado com Sasuke de passar na casa dele para a nossa segunda sessão de chackra, e Mayama, sendo exageradamente protetor, não aprovaria aquela idéia.

"Não precisava, Mayama. Não está tão escuro ainda e a sua casa é do outro lado da cidade." Eu tentei convencê-lo, mas eu não sou uma boa mentirosa – e e ele sabia disso.

Mayama parou de andar, cenhos franzidos e um olhar que analisava o meu rosto mentiroso. Estávamos a passos depois da porta dupla que separava o Hospital da calma rua principal de Konoha."Por que está dizendo isso?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Por nada."

"Você nunca disse isso antes. Sempre me deixou acompanha-la até em casa, às vezes até me arrastava junto com você."

"Justamente. Acho que você merece uma folga."

Ele refletiu de novo. "O que está aprontando?"

"Nada!" Eu disse rápido demais, recomeçando a caminhada. Mayama ficou para trás, em silêncio.

"Você vai curar os braços do Uchiha." Eu parei, e olhei para em sua direção, uma falsa expressão indingnada.

"Claro que não."

"Este é o caminho para o apartamento dele." Ele apontou.

"Não existe só o apartamento dele por este caminho."

"E o que mais poderia te atrair a esta hora da noite no meio da semana senão o Uchiha?" Ele cruzou os braços. Já não adiantaria mais eu tentar convencê-lo. Ele já estava convicto de que eu iria curar os braços de Sasuke, e a minha encenação já começava a beirar o ridículo.

Eu suspirei, passando uma mão enluvada pelos meus cabelos soltos. "Ok. Eu _vou_ para a casa de Sasuke para terminar as sessões de chackra que você imprudentemente decidiu interromper."

Eu me virei para continuar o percurso, sabendo que ele iria me seguir. Alguns passos apressados depois, Mayama já estava ao meu lado de novo.

"Você não pode fazer isto, Sakura."

"Eu já fiz."

"Você já começou as sessões?" Ele perguntou, sua voz alteando. Eu assenti, sem olhar para ele e continuando a andar. "Sakura, por favor. Você acabará prejudicando tanto ele quanto você mesma se isso continuar."

"Não, Mayama. Eu me sentiria imensamente feliz ajudando o meu amigo que eu não vejo há anos e que, pela primeira vez desde que eu conversei com ele, está disposto a acreditar em meu potencial." Eu argumentei, subitamente com raiva de Mayama por tentar me impedir de conquistar pelo menos um pedaçinho de felicidade.

"Você não tem de provar nada a ele, Sakura. E mesmo não precisando, você já mostrou para todo o país o quão competente você é." Mayama disse.

"Eu não estou fazendo isso para provar qualquer coisa para ele." Eu retruquei. "Isto é apenas uma consequência. Por que não consegue acreditar que eu quero somente ajudá-lo?"

"Porque se você ajudá-lo, você estará se machucando, Sakura." Ele respondeu, e eu pude notar a raiva crescente em sua voz.

"Mais machucada do eu já estou... impossível." Ele fez menção de rebater, mas eu levantei uma das mãos para impedi-lo. "Não importa o que você disser, Mayama, eu vou continuar fazendo isto. A esta altura do campeonato, eu vou usar de todos os artifícios que tenho para me aproximar dele, mesmo que ele me rejeite novamente."

"Deixe-me fazer isto em seu lugar então, se você está tão disposta à ajudá-lo." Ele sugeriu.

Eu coloquei as mãos na cinutra, meu cenho franzido. "Você por um acaso ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer? Estaríamos indo contra o propósito inicial de me aproximar de Sasuke caso você passasse mais tempo com ele do que eu."

"Vamos nós dois então. Eu curo o braço dele enquanto você tenta reatar a _amizade_." Ele tentou de novo, mas eu apenas balançei a cabeça indignada com o desprezo que ele colocou em suas últimas palavras. Não o dignifiquei com uma resposta e simplesmente me virei para continuar o meu caminho.

Mayama sempre foi extremamente ciumento quando se tratava de Sasuke. Ele dificilmente tolerava a menção do nome dele. A repulsa de Mayama pelo Uchiha provavelmente começou com relatos de terceiros à respeito da minha precária condição emocional desde que Sasuke havia ido embora e do estresse em que fui submetida para tentar trazê-lo de volta. Imagino o quão desconfortável havia sido o encontro dos dois depois que eu fui deposta do cargo de chefia do caso dele.

Eu senti sua presença ao meu lado novamente, desta vez silenciosa. Pelo jeito ele havia se lembrado da minha teimosia inabalável e aceitado a minha missão -- ou melhor, desistido de protestar, por ora.

"O que está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, sem olhar para ele.

"Te acompanhando. Posso?"

Eu não respondi.

Andamos em silêncio até chegarmos ao nosso (meu) destino. O prédio em que Sasuke morava era localizado numa área privilegiada de Konoha, onde os mais bem apessoados economicamente moravam. Sendo o único herdeiro disponível para receber a incalculável herança do clã e o apoio do Conselho da Vila disponibilizaram aquele luxuoso apartamento para um garoto órfão sem nenhum parente que pudesse mantê-lo sob cutódia.

Eu me perguntei como Kakashi conseguiu manter aquele imóvel por tantos anos.

A luz do apartamento do quinto andar estava acesa, implicando que Sasuke estivesse lá. Eu sorri involuntariamente, ansiosa para o nosso encontro daquela noite – mesmo sob pretextos profissionais.

Eu virei-me para dispedir de Mayama. O olhar que ele me lançava indicava que ele ia tentar me impedir mais uma vez. Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse se expressar, eu falei.

"Mayama, eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas eu sei os meus limites e não vou ultrapassá-los. Por favor,confie em mim e, principalmente, não fale sobre isto com mais ninguém."

"Sakura –"

"Me prometa. Por favor."

Mayama estava olhava para os seus pés enquanto se debatia. Aquela não seria uma decisão fácil para ele, eu sabia, mas era extremamente necessário que este segredo não fosse revelado a mais ninguém, ou então o meu tempo com Sasuke seria reduzido – e tempo era algo que eu definitivamente não tinha.

Eu coloquei uma mão em seu braço numa tentativa de transmitir a minha simpatia e compreensão ao mesmo tempo em que reforçava o meu pedido. Ele parou alguns segundos, olhando para a mão que eu pousara próxima ao seu ombro, e depois envolveu-a com a sua, posteriormente erguendo os seus olhos. Sem nenhum aviso prévio, ele me puxou levemente em sua direção e eu não resisti, chocada com o que pensava que estaria prestes a acontecer.

"Mayama, o que está fazendo?" A mão em minha face e o seu rosto que se aproximava do meu respondiam a pergunta sem deixar dúvidas.

Minha mente começou a trabalhar em velocidade máxima, tentando me livrar do rubor em meu rosto, assimilar o que estava acontecendo e pensando em algo a se fazer. Eu conclui que não era fácil fazer nenhuma dessas coisas quando um dos seus melhores amigos tentava te beijar tão de repente. A única vez que algo assim aconteceu foi anos atrás, quando Naruto havia tentando o mesmo desfarçado de Sasuke – o que quase garantiu o sucesso.

Eu não era cega nem ignorante em relação aos sentimentos de Mayama por mim. Ele não fazia questão nenhuma em esconder o enorme carinho que ele sentia por mim, sempre tentando me poupar de qualquer tipo de sofrimento. O jeito que ele me olhava, os gestos que ele usava e suas atitudes me confirmavam diariamente que ele retinha sentimentos românticos por mim, mas que infelizmente não eram correspondidos.

Eu ainda não havia eliminado os meus próprios sentimentos similiares aos dele por Sasuke. Iniciando um relacionamento com Mayama não traria nada senão sofrimento para ele, e isto é a última coisa que eu desejaria a uma pessoa tão especial para mim. Eu não tinha coragem de iludi-lo fazendo-o pensar que poderíamos ter um futuro romântico com sentimentos genuínos e iguais, motivo pelo qual eu nunca tentei tratá-lo do mesmo jeito que ele me tratava. Mayama era bom demais para ser merecedor deste tipo de castigo.

Quando o seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu, eu me afastei, atingindo uma distância em que suas mãos não mais me alcançavam. Meu coração se partiu quando o seu olhar voltou ao chão, suas mãos fortemente fechadas ao lado do seu corpo. A idéia de me reaproximar e consolá-lo, recitando os motivos por ter feito aquilo passou pela minha cabeça, mas concluí que apenas iria piorar a situação.

"Mayama, me desculpe. Você sabe que –" Eu tentei me explicar da maneira menos dolorosa possível – eu não sabia nem ao certo o que dizer, mas ele me interrompeu.

"A que horas você vai voltar para casa?" Ele olhava para o lado, me disponibilizando somente o perfil do seu rosto. Eu nunca tinha ouvido sua voz tão fria.

"E-eu não sei." Eu gaguejei, surpresa com aquela reação.

"Neste caso, peça para que ele ou um dos ANBU's te acompanhe até em casa."

Eu ia lhe dizer que não era necessário, que eu podia cuidar de mim mesma e voltar para casa perfeitamente bem, mas preferi assentir. Ele murmurou um rápido 'boa noite' e se virou para ir embora, sem dizer mais nada, imediatamente me transformando em uma completa idiota.

Como eu podia não me apaixonar por aquele homem? Mayama era o objeto de desejo de toda a população femininda de Konoha. Obviamente maravilhoso tanto por dentro quanto por fora, habilidoso, sério, bem intencionado e inteligente, não é nenhum mistério o que leva mulheres a fingirem alguma doença ou forçarem consultas com ele para apenas curarem machucados supérfulos. Até mesmo a Hokage admitiu o potencial de Mayama como homem em um de seus momentos de bebedeira – e Tsunade raramente expressava a sua atração por algum homem desde a morte de Jiraya.

E eu era a priviliegiada por ter o coração deste homem batendo mais forte por mim, mas não soube aproveitá-lo. Os mesmos motivos que me levavam a não me envolver com ele eram os mesmo que não permitiam que ele construísse um relacionamento mais duradouro com um das suas milhares de pretendentes.

Eu culpei o Uchiha por ter bagunçado o meu coração daquela forma, bloqueando as portas para qualquer outra pessoa.

Absorta em meus pensamentos, eu nem mesmo reparei na sombra que havia desaparecido da janela do quinto andar correspondente ao apartamento de Sasuke.

Eu respirei fundo uma única vez antes de finalmente adentrar o seu prédio, identificando-me ao porteiro que obteve a aprovação de Sasuke para subir ao quinto andar. Antes de bater na porta de sua casa, ela se abriu, revelando um Sasuke com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"Boa noite." Eu cumprimentei com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele balançou a cabeça uma única vez, abrindo espaço para que eu pudesse entrar. Tirando os meus sapatos na entrada, eu observei o apartamento de Sasuke. Sua sala de estar era ampla, com um único sofá e uma única TV do mais moderno tipo, entre eles uma mesa central. Perpendicular ao sofá, um par de poltronas se prostravam lado a lado. Em uma das paredes estava acoplada uma estante com alguns livros, e perpendicularmente a ela estava uma janela de vidro que dava para uma varanda do lado anterior do prédio, de frente à rua em que eu havia chegado. Exceto a TV, os móveis permaneceram os mesmo desde a sua primeira instalação no apartamento.

Pelo seu rosto ainda fechado, eu percebi que ele não estava com humor para conversas triviais. Fui então direto ao assunto. "Como está o braço?"

"Dolorido." Ele respondeu enquanto sentava no sofá. Apesar de Sasuke ser quase perfeito em esconder os seus sentimentos, algo em sua voz me indicava que ele estava frustrado ou com raiva de alguma coisa.

Ele nem mesmo esperou que eu me sentasse antes de começar a tirar a sua tipóia. Sua impaciência para terminarmos a sessão me irritou um pouco, mas eu preferi não fazer perguntas sobre o sua súbita mudança de comportamento quando comparado ao nosso encontro em meu apartamento.

O tratamento à base de chackra fora executado em silêncio. Eu já havia usado parte da minha reserva no Hospital, portanto me cansava mais facilmente e, consequentemente, tinha mais dificuldade em me concentrar. Sasuke já estava habituado com a falta de conversas, mas a sua forma distante ainda me intrigava. Teria ele discutido ou ficado chateado com alguém? Estaria ele já farto da atenção dos habitantes da Vila, ou até mesmo dos ANBU's que o monitoravam 24 horas por dia?

Teria eu feito algo para deixá-lo daquele jeito? Assim como no caso em que ele me demitiu, eu não pude me lembrar de nada que tenha feito para trazer tais consequencias.

"Pronto." Eu disse, com a respiração levemente pesada, quando terminei a sessão do dia, recolocando o seu braço – agora bem melhor – na tipóia. "Quer que eu pegue um copo d'água?"

"Não. Fique aqui." E se levantou antes que eu pudesse protestar. Fiquei sozinha na sala de estar, recuperando a minha respiração perdida.

Quando Sasuke voltou, eu estava com duas pílulas brancas na mão que tremia. Ele me entregou um dos copos d'água que trazia e se sentou novamente no sofá enquanto eu engolia os medicamentos. Esperava que ele se satisfizesse com a minha justificativa antiga de que aquelas eram pílulas para a restauração de chackra – o que ele não se mostrou muito inclinado a acreditar.

Demorei mais do que o usual para me recompor. A técnica de conciliação de chackra havia exigido mais de mim hoje do que antes.

"Devo te levar para o Hospital?" Sasuke perguntou, sem nenhuma gota de verdadeira preocupação na voz.

Eu balançei a cabeça negativamente. "Estou bem. Só estou um pouco cansada do ritmo de trabalho de hoje mais cedo."

"Por que veio, então?"

"Um... Acho que já demonstrei claramente a razão de ter vindo." O que era parcialmente mentira. O resgate da nossa amizade também contava como uma razão implícita.

"Eu não aceitarei mais este tipo de encontro caso você esteja cansada." Sasuke disse, e meus olhos se arregalaram.

"A qualidade do meu trabalho não será afetada pelo meu cansaço, Sasuke, eu te garanto." Eu argumentei, desesperada para manter aqueles momentos a sós pelo maior período possível.

"Isto dificilmente se trata da qualidade do seu trabalho. Seria inconveniente e complicado explixar o porquê de você estar desmaiada ou com seu chackra completamente drenado em meu apartamento."

"Obrigada por se preocupar, mas isto não irá acontecer." Eu disse sarcasticamente, levantando-me abruptamente. Meu equilíbrio falhou por um momento, e eu senti uma mão segurar o meu braço no mesmo instante.

"Espere um pouco e eu te levarei em casa." Sasuke disse, me empurrando de volta para o sofá.

"Não será preciso." Mas eu sentei-me do mesmo jeito. Bebi um segundo copo d'água que Sasuke me trouxe. Minutos depois, eu estava nova em folha. "Não está se sentindo nem um pouco grogue?"

"Um pouco." Ele confessou.

"Como consegue se movimentar tão rápido, então?" Ele deu de ombros. As habilidades de Sasuke nunca se cansavam de me impressionar.

"Acho que irei para casa então." Sasuke se levantou primeiro para me ajudar a fazer o mesmo – completamente desnecessário. Quando o seu toque abandonava o meu corpo, deixava a sua lembrança em forma de um formigamento, como se gritasse para que o espaço fosse preenchido de novo por sua pele. Não exisitia uma prova mais concreta da razão de eu ter recusado Mayama e muitos outros homens.

Pensei que ele somente me levaria até a porta num gesto cordial, mas quando cheguei ao corredor, vi que ele me acompanhava, fechando a porta do seu apartamento atrás de si. Ele estava levando a sério o convite de me levar até em casa.

"Sasuke, eu sei cuidar de mim mesma. Não precisa se dar ao trabalho de..." Ele já estava descendo as escadas. Ótimo argumento.

"Quando eu poderei tirar a tipóia?" Sasuke me perguntou enquanto andávamos em direção ao meu apartamento que ficava a uns bons 30 minutos de distância do de Sasuke.

"Quando o tratamento tiver acabado, eu espero. Se nos encontrarmos diariamente, provavelmente daqui a uns quatro ou cinco dias." Eu respondi, animada que ele tenha iniciado a conversa.

"Recuperarei todos os movimentos?"

"Tudo indica que sim."

Ele assentiu uma única vez.

"Não será problema o médico saber que está me curando?" Sasuke perguntou, olhando para frente.

Eu fiquei sem fala por alguns segundos, minha boca abrindo e fechando como a de um peixe. Como Sasuke sabia que Mayama sabia? Isto só seria possível se ele tivesse visto ou sabido do fato de Mayama ter me acompanhado até a sua casa ou se ele tivesse conhecimento da nossa discussão antes de chegarmos. A primeira opção parecia ser a mais plausível, e se ela fosse a verdadeira, significava que era bastante provável ele ter visto a cena do quase beijo que aconteceu em frente ao seu prédio (a luz do seu apartamento estava acesa segundos antes).

Uma vermelhidão tomou conta da minha face.

Eu o perguntei de onde ele havia tirado esta idéia. Ele deu de ombros antes de responder.

"Vi vocês dois chegando juntos. Deduzi que ele descobriu sobre o conteúdo das nossas visitas."

"Mayama sabe guardar um segredo." Eu respondi, ainda envergonhada. Queria ter certeza de que ele tinha visto a cena embaraçosa, mas não tive coragem de perguntar sem arriscar ter o meu rosto explodindo de vergonha. "Ele não faria nada para me prejudicar."

Sasuke pareceu hesitar. "Ele pensa então que você estaria sendo prejudicada com os nossos encontros."

"Ele foi um dos médicos que autorizou a sua saída do Hospital. Ele não acha que curar os seus braços com chackra seja necessário." Eu disse. "Segundo ele, eu estaria apenas desperdiçando minhas energias."

"E não está?"

"Claro que não!" Eu protestei. "No seu caso, teríamos uma chance significativamente maior de recuperar os seus movimentos, principalmente dos dedos, se usarmos chackra, além de outras vantagens que virão se usarmos este tipo de procedimento."

"Já quebrei um braço antes. Meus movimentos retornaram perfeitamente, sem o uso de chackra." Ele disse.

Eu olhei para ele, indignada. No seu tom de voz e palavras estava implícito a sua opinião de que o sacrifício que eu estivera fazendo para ele era inútil, assim como Mayama e Tsunade achavam.

"Então me dispense. Não sou eu que vou sair perdendo." Eu disse, de saco cheio de ter pessoas pegando no meu pé, sempre me contrariando e nunca estando satisfeitas com nada do que eu faço. "Tente arranjar uma outra pessoa – ou melhor, deixe que seu braço cure por si só, já que o _favor_ que eu estou te prestando pode ser descartado."

"Espere." Eu tinha dado dois passos quando Sasuke segurou o meu pulso. "Não foi isso o qe eu quis dizer."

"Eu lhe avisarei quando estiver com vontade de ouvir a sua frase reformulada com o que você realmente quis dizer." Eu disse, me desvencilhando, virando as costas e continuando a andar, subitamente cansada.

Eu ouvi um suspiro e logo depois, barulho de passos que aumentava a cada segundo, indicando que Sasuke se reaproximava. "Eu não manifestei minha vontade de ouvir sua desculpa, Sasuke."

"Eu não estou aqui para isso. Vim te acompanhar até em casa." Ele disse indiferentemente quando chegou ao meu lado novamente.

"Não preciso de sua comapanhia. Sei cuidar muito bem de mim mesma."

Desde a minha primeira missão como chuunin, uma missão de rank B na Vila do Chá, eu havia aprendido a depender somente da minha independência (se é que isto faz sentido). O salário deste trabalho me ensinou que, a partir de então, eu tinha a capacidade de extrair da minha profissão o meu sustento, e das minhas habilidades, a minha segurança. Não precisei mais da ajuda financeira dos meus pais, nem mesmo de viver sob o mesmo teto que eles. Mesmo sendo menor de idade, me sentia emancipada, adulta, madura.

Eventos posteriores à este ponta pé inicial somente confirmavam a minha crescente maturidade tanto física quanto psicológica. Sabia controlar cada vez melhor as minhas emoções, gerencias as minhas finanças – e depender cada vez menos dos outros para suportar somente a mim mesma.

Achava que já tudo isso estava mais do que provado, mas (ex)colegas de time superprotetores pareciam fingir não ver o meu progresso algumas vezes – como hoje. Eu odiava que me tratassem como criança ou incapaz, como Sasuke e principalmente Mayama estavam fazendo esta noite. Tinha vontade de dizer que eu sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo quando decidi usar das minhas habilidades para curar Sasuke, e que uma kunoichi com tantos anos de experiência como eu sabia se defender tão bem, senão melhor, que shinobis do sexo masculino.

Portanto, eu poderia descartar a presença de Sasuke ou qualquer homem do mesmo jeito que o Uchiha achava que poderia fazer com o meu trabalho.

"Finja que não estou aqui." Ele disse. Como se aquilo fosse muito fácil.

Ficamos em silêncio – eu ainda com raiva e Sasuke inexpressivo – até que chegamos na porta do meu prédio e eu entrei, sem despedir do Uchiha.

* * *

_**A/N.:**_ Gente, mil desculpas pelo atraso e pela falta de agradecimentos no último capítulo. Quem o postou foi a minha irmã, e pedi para ela não alterar absolutamente nada no documento, então não deu para postar os agradecimentos! Foi tudo muito corrido, eu nem iria postar o capítulo 8, mas ela disse que o faria para mim. Mil desculpas... O último chap e este foram postados sem uma releitura completa por parte da autora. Se tiver algo errado, por faro me avisem.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelos favoritos e alerts e o carinho e tudo mais! Vocês não como vocês me fazem feliz!

**Dayane Manfrere**

**Akemi – Namikaze**

**Feeh-chan**

**Loh**

**THAYS E THAMIRES MODA INTIMA**

**Brumcr**

**Uchiha Niinah**

**Danielle**

**Lininhaaa**

**Lohan Y.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Dez**_

**_Ajuda_**

Não havia outra coisa no mundo que eu odiasse mais do que a papelada do trabalho. Eu herdara dos meus dois antigos senseis a habilidade de evitar ao máximo o trabalho burocrático como autorizar internações, relatórios de cirurgias, prescrição de remédios, atualizar fichas de pacientes, encomendas de novas ferramentas, sempre deixando tais atitivadades para serem concluídas no último minuto – ou seja, quando o chefe do departamento cirúrgico me repreendia pela enézima vez.

Como era o que estava acontecendo naquele dia. Com todas as minhas tarefas hospitalares terminadas em tempo recorde, eu fui forçada a preencher o restante do meu tempo com a pilha de papéis de quase trinta centímetros de altura que descansava na mesa do meu escritório. Eu geralmente conseguia convencer uma enfermeira em particular à fazer a maioria deste tipo de serviço para mim, mas naquela semana ela adoeceu, deixando para mim aquela tortura.

Eu estava no ápice do meu tédio quando ouvi batidas na porta. Eu suspirei de alívio na esperança de que alguém pudesse me resgatar. Meu ânimo murchou novamente quando vi que uma cabeleira castanha e um jaleco impecavelmente branco faziam parte do homem que supostamente viria me tirar da tortura mais cruel de todos os tempos.

Eu fingi que estava entretida na papelada.

"Sakura, eu sei que você está apenas fingindo estar entretida na papelada." Mayama disse, fechando a porta atrás de si

Droga.

Era óbvio que ele iria descobrir minha mentira (mais uma vez). O Hospital inteiro sabia que era humanamente impossível eu achar qualquer coisa de divertido naquilo.

Mas eu precisava desesperadamente de uma desculpa para evitar a conversa que certamente estaria por vir.

Mayama arrancou de minhas mãos o papel que eu fingia ler, me forçando a olhar para ele com as faces rubras. Ele estava com uma expressão entediada no rosto enquanto recolocava a folha em cima da pilha e se sentava na cadeira diretamente em frente a minha do outro lado da mesa.

"Você claramente tem me evitado o dia todo." Ele disse, cruzando os braços.

Eu dei de ombros. "Imaginação sua. Eu só tenho andado ocupada."

"Realmente. Correr de mim, arranjar súbitas conversas com enfermeiras, entrar no banheiro feminino exatamente quando me vê e não sair enquanto eu estiver no corredor e inventar outras milaborantes artimanhas para não conversar comigo requer a maior parte do seu tempo. Compreendo o porquê de você ter estado tão _ocupada_ o dia inteiro." Ele disse com um tom de voz similar a uma mera conversa sobre o clima.

Eu não respondi, envergonhada demais tanto pelo motivo de eu ter realmente feito tudo isso que citou como por ter agido infantilmente – com eu pude constatar agora que Mayama apontou minhas atitudes ridículas. A verdade era que eu não sabia como encarar um dos meus mais queridos amigos um dia depois de o mesmo ter tentado me beijar. Eu sabia que eu diria besteiras no momento em que ele começasse a abordar o assunto, e eu não queria piorar ainda mais a situação.

"Como foram as coisas com o Uchiha?"

"Ocorreu tudo bem. O braço dele já está bem melhor. Eu consegui aumentar bastante a capaciade de replicação de suas células e reconstituí grande parte do tecido morto. Creio que mais duas ou três sessões já bastarão." Eu disse com a intenção de apaziguar a sua repulsa.

Ele assentiu. "E o movimento dos dedos?"

"Bom na medida do possível. Tudo indica que ele não precisará de fisioterapia."

Mayama assentiu novamente. "Espero que ele esteja se recuperando tão bem quanto a amizade de vocês dois." Suas palavras eram tão verdadeiras quanto dizer que Naruto não gosta de ramen.

Eu me lembrei de como a noite havia terminado. No final do dia, eu havia discutido com Mayama e Sasuke e ficado completamente cansada – muito mais do que o usual. Eu me remexi na cadeira.

"Estamos progredindo." Eu respondi vagamente. Considerei aquela informação suficiente, por ora. Não sei por que tinha aquele sentimento de que, se Mayama soubesse que eu e Sasuke estamos mantendo conversas polissilábicas, o pouco que conseguimos recontruir de nossa amizade regrediria. Estranho, eu admito, mas não era algo que eu pudesse controlar – esse sentimento, eu quis dizer.

"Quanto tempo durou a sessão?" Mayama perguntou enquanto olhava para as suas mãos entrelaçadas, receoso do que eu iria responder.

"Uma hora, mais ou menos."

"Tempo suficiente para esgotar seu chackra, considerando o ritmo de seu trabalho aqui antes de se encontrar com o Uchiha." Mayama concluiu, voltando o seu olhar para mim. Eles estavam duros, severos. "Creio então que você mais uma vez tomou os remédios de emergência."

"Não foi nada extrapolante. Eu me mantive dentro dos limites, como eu lhe havia garantido." Eu justifiquei. E era realmente a verdade.

Uma veia pareceu pulsar em sua têmpora. "O problema é que os limites que você estabeleceu para si mesma são muito diferentes daquilo que eu e todos os outros médicos respeitáveis do planeta consideramos saudáveis. Para você, o normal seria se desgastar até quando não fosse mais fisicamente possível prosseguir."

"Não foi isso o que aconteceu." Eu me apressei em dizer.

"Mas certamente acontecerá em algum momento caso esta palhaçada continuar." A raiva de Mayama parecia estar a segundos de aflorar. Ele segurava os braços da cadeira tão fortemente que suas juntas estavam brancas. "Sakura, não vê que está inflingindo um mal a si mesma por algo completamente desnecessário? O braço de Sasuke é perfeitamente capaz de se curar sozinho, mas se você se opõe tanto à essa idéia, peço-lhe mais uma vez que deixe outra pessoa fazer isto por você."

Eu suspirei, a palma das mãos no meu rosto, impaciente. "Ponha-se no meu lugar por um minuto, e imagine uma pessoa muito especial para você no lugar de Sasuke. Olhe nos meus olhos e me diga que você não faria o mesmo."

Mayama ficou calado diante do meu desafio, me encarando longamente. Vi em seus olhos castanhos a resposta clara em forma de tristeza, mas ele parecia receoso em dizê-la. O silêncio se prolongou por vários segundos, até que ele, se aproximando da mesa e, consequentemente, de mim, que também estava com o meu tronco quase encostando na beirada do móvel que nos separava.

"Eu faria, se fosse você, e somente você, no lugar do Uchiha."

Minhas bochechas se avermelharam, mais do que no momento em que eu recusei o seu beijo. Pensei que era exatamente isto o que ele estivera fazendo todos estes anos desde que me conhecera – cuidando de mim, abdicando o seu bem-estar para garantir que eu estivesse bem na medida do possível. Superei a vontade de abraçá-lo, de dizer que ele era essencial para mim também, e ao mesmo tempo vontade de chorar por trazer sofrimento a uma pessoa que merece somente tudo de melhor que a vida poderia oferecer.

Se o paciente que eu estivera tratando não fosse o garoto pelo qual eu me apaixonara profundamente e que, mesmo depois de tudo que fez ainda foi capaz de deixar vestígios significativos demais deste sentimento anos depois, eu teria cedido ao apelo de Mayama. Teria deixado que ele tratasse de Naruto, ou Kakashi, Sai, Ino, Yamato, entre outras pessoas importantes para mim no meu lugar.

Mas não era este o caso. Eu me sentia na obrigação de ajudar Sasuke. Queria mais do que tudo recuperar a nossa amizade. Ele estava disposto a ficar, (mas não havia na Vila mais de cinco habiltantes que estivessem dispostos a ajudá-lo da mesma maneira que eu, ou de qualquer outra forma. Eu preciava de firmar um motivo para que sua permanência aqui fosse menos dolorosa e solitária, como fora na sua infância. E passar o meu tempo curando o seu braço, mostrando o potencial que os que ficaram aqui puderam atingir e mostrando que ainda exisitiam amigos ao seu lado era o meu jeito de assití-lo.

"Então não seja hipócrita, me reprimindo por fazer algo que faria também." Eu retruquei.

"Não é a mesma coisa." Ele murmurou.

"E como não?"

"Você não me trataria com a mesma frieza e ingratidão que o Uchiha te trata." Ele respondeu, pegando uma das minhas mãos que descansavam na mesa. "Sakura, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Forçar a convivência com uma pessoa que claramente não te quer bem é uma injustiça para com você mesma."

Eu puxei a minha mão de volta, meus olhos se estreitando. "Você não tem o direito de falar de algo que você não tem o mínimo de conhecimento à respeito. Além disso, eu não estou forçando a convivência com ninguém. Sasuke concordou com isto, e eu não precisei de insistir. Ele não reclamou nenhuma vez da minha presença, e até parece mais tolerante comigo."

"Tolerância?" Ele perguntou com leve tom de deboche na voz. "É isto que basta para você, que ele apenas te tolere? Isto não me parece muito próximo da definição de um amigo."

"Não me interessa o que você pensa que isto é, ou o que você pensa de Sasuke. Você não soube como nossas vidas foram anos atrás, muito menos o que a nossa amizade, ou a mera presença do outro, significa prar nós. Eu não vou deixar que você me insulte por eu tentar conseguir de volta algo que me fez bem, que me ajudou a ser o que eu sou hoje." Eu disse, borbulhando em fúria. "Não venha conversar comigo novamente se o seu objetivo for tentar me dissuadir daquilo que eu tenho esperado por seis anos. Fique com sua opinião para si mesmo, pois as minhas já estão bem formadas e fundamentadas numa amizade que você nunca terá o prazer de entender como funciona."

Mayam calou-se. Eu admirava o jeito com que ele tentava me proteger e me poupar de qualquer sofrimento, mas eu não aguentava ouvi-lo ou qualquer outra pessoa falar do Time Sete daquela maneira, como se o sentimento que somente os seus membros podiam sentir fossem ilusões. A nossa amizade não era nada convencional, cheia de brigas, discussões, traições e choros, ao mesmo tempo que ríamos e nos completávamos inconscientemente. Mas era exatamente isto o que a tornava tão especial e insubstituível.

Naruto, Sasuke e eu formávamos um trio longe de se encaixar nos padrões da sociedade. Quem estava de fora interpretava a nossa interação de um jeito completamente diferente da realidade que nós três impusemos a nós mesmos. Enquanto uns achávamos que as brigas iriam nos destruir, sentíamos nossa amizade se fortalecer. Vemos que ela é capaz de superar obstáculos que muitos poderiam considerar impossíveis de transpassar.

Como o abandono de Sasuke.

Confesso que nos primeiros momentos eu tive medo de que o preconceito das pessoas iria se concretizar, e me envergonho muito por isso. Entretanto, ao relembrar os últimos dias de Sasuke na Vila, vi que ele batalhava contra si mesmo, que a decisão de sair não fora tão fácil para ele como parecia. Na noite que ele se foi, quando me despedi dele nos portões de Konoha, através das minhas lágrimas eu pude ver a tensão em seus ombros, um peso na sua voz que eu nunca presenciei antes.

E era isto que me impedia de acreditar em algo além do Time Sete.

Mayama suspirou, passando uma mão pelos seus cabelos. "Sakura, você tem toda a razão. Eu não estou em posição de interferir na amizade de vocês. Mas eu tenho o direito de me preocupar com você, tanto como médico quanto como amigo. Existem outras maneiras de você conseguir o que você quer que não envolvem o estresse ao qual você está se submetendo e que trará futuramente alterações na sua saúde."

"Mayama, quantas vezes eu vou ter de te dizer que eu sou uma médica e eu sei no que eu estou me metendo. Eu não preciso de você me pressionando a viver minha vida como você quer."

"Qualquer pessoa sã escolheria viver a vida do jeito mais saudável, que é o jeito que eu queria que você levasse a sua." Ele insistiu.

"E eu também." Eu disse. "Eu posso querer uma vida à base de uma dieta balançeada, exercícios moderados e menos trabalho, mas por incrível que pareça, não é o que eu _preciso_. Por favor, não me faça brigar com você pela centésima vez por conta disso."

Mayama relfetiu por alguns instantes. Soltando uma lufada de ar em sinal de derrota, ele se levantou e contornou a mesa para me fazer levantar e colocar os seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, me abraçando fortemente. Eu retornei o seu gesto, afundando o meu rosto em seu ombro.

"Eu nunca vou conseguir te convencer, não é mesmo?" Ele murmurou no meu pescoço, apertando-me ainda mais contra o seu corpo. Lágrimas se formavam em meus olhos.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse, tão baixo que tive a impressão de que ele não tinha me ouvido.

Ele afastou o seu rosto da minha pele o suficiente para me encarar com um pequeno sorriso e enxugar minhas lágrimas com os polegares, segurando o meu rosto entre suas mãos quentes que sempre me confortavam. "Pois não sinta. Eu espero que você saiba o quão importante você é para mim. Eu não gosto de te ver sofrer, e se pudesse eu passaria por tudo o que você tem passado em seu lugar."

"Não diga uma coisa dessas."

"É a verdade." Ele me deu um beijo amigável na testa que me fez chorar ainda mais. "Se é através do sofrimento que você acha que pode ser feliz, eu não te impedirei. Só quero que saiba que eu estarei sempre aqui para você a qualquer hora que precisar."

"Eu também te amo muito." Eu confessei. Não precisei de explicar que não era da mesma maneira que ele me amava. Ele já sabia há muito tempo.

Ele me deu um último beijo na bochecha antes de sair.

Eu não tive tempo de me recompor antes de uma enfermeira afobada bater em minha porta. Ela abriu-a ao mesmo tempo em que meu pager apitava.

"Dra. Haruno, um menino de oito anos acabada de dar entrada no Hospital com uma severa lesão de coluna e uma concussão."

"Já estou descendo."

* * *

"Sakura."

"Sasuke!" Eu quase caí quando a minha corrida frenética fora interrompida por uma voz grave à vinda da minha direta. Arfando, com a mão no meu peito que ardia e o meu cabelo fora do lugar, eu me virei para ele. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente de onde estava, escorado na parede próximo das portas duplas da entrada do Hospital que eu acabara de passar. Usava uma calça jeans preta simples e uma blusa branca de manga comprida feita, aparentemente, de um tecido demasiadamente fino para enfrentar o outono do meio de Setembro, mas que o deixava impossivelmente mais atraente.

Ele se afastou da parede, vindo em minha direção com uma mão no bolso. "Você estava atrasada."

E aquele era o motivo de eu ter corrido feito uma louca pelos corredores do Hospital. Ao acabar uma das cirurgias mais complexas da minha carreira no menino com a coluna lesada depois de horas operando, fui informada que o meu turno havia acabado há mais de duas horas – ou seja, eu estava tremendamente atrasada para o meu encontro com Sasuke.

"Eu sei, me desculpe. Surgiu uma emergência que eu não pude evitar." Eu justifiquei, passando uma mão pelos meus cabelos embaraçados e com a respiração falha. "Mas eu já estava a caminho da sua casa. Eu devia ter te avisado um pouco antes e te poupado do trabalho de ter que vim até aqui, dando motivos para as suas suturas reabrirem."

Me ignorando completamente, Sasuke ativou o seu sharingan por um segundo, e eu abri a boca para repreendê-lo. Além de seus olhos ainda estarem sensíveis, para utilizar aquele kekkei genkai era necessário chackra, que no caso dele estava comprometido como parte da sua punição. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os seus olhos voltaram ao seu tom negro original. "Que dia você está de folga?"

Eu parei um segundo, confusa com a repentina mudança de assunto. "Hum, amanhã. Por quê?"

"Vamos remarcar a sessão de hoje para amanhã."

Eu arregalei os olhos, minha boca abrindo e fechando. "Sasuke, me desculpe se estou," eu olhei no meu relógio de pulso. "Duas horas atrasada, mas eu prometo que terminarei a sessão de o mais rápido possível."

"Não se trata disso." Ele me corrigiu, sua voz indiferente. "Tempo é algo que eu tenho de sobra. Não me resta muitas coisas para fazer por aqui. A questão está na sua quase vazia reserva de chackra."

"Oh." Eu murmurei. Então era por isso que ele havia ativado o sharingan, para checar a minha corrente de chackra. "Isto também não será problema. Tenho chackra suficiente para a sessão."

"Pensei que havíamos estabelecido que eu não aceitaria sua ajuda caso não estivesse em boas condições físicas, o que não é o caso." Sasuke disse, apontando para mim. "A recepcionista me disse que você estava em uma cirurgia bastante complicada há algumas horas atrás, e que provavelmente sairia cansada de lá."

Ele estava me esperando aqui há horas? Que vergonha...

"A cirurgia foi longa, mas eu a maioria do que foi feito foi manualmente." Eu expliquei. "Não se pode usar muito chackra quando se trata de nervos."

"Isto não te impede de estar cansada." Ele argumentou.

"Mas eu não estou! Eu estou bem, juro." Eu insisti.

"Descanse e depois conversaremos sobre isto."

Eu ponderei um pouco até chegar a uma opção. "Meia sessão. Deixe-me fazer a metade do que faço normalmente. Amanhã eu não trabalharei e estarei descansada o suficiente para terminar a outra metade da de hoje e concluir mais uma. Por favor."

Sasuke refletiu, me encarando, como se a qualquer momento eu fosse desmaiar ou fazer alguma coisa que o faria rejeitar á qualquer custo a minha proposta. "Isto não irá te prejudicar?"

"Não mesmo. Uma sessão e meia de chackra equivale a menos de uma manhã de trabalho no Hospital."

"Tem certeza?" Sasuke hesitou, erguendo uma sombracelha.

"Absoluta. O seu braço, entretanto é que sofrerá as consequencias." Eu apontei para a sua tipóia. "O excesso de chackra poderá deixá-lo dormente e dolorido."

"Não tem problema. Se isto for me livrar desta tipóia, eu topo qualquer coisa." Ele disse, fazendo-me rir e maneando a cabeça em direção à rua da sua casa. Eu não hesitei antes de segui-lo.

* * *

Ao abrir a porta do escuro apartamento de Sasuke, minha atenção imediatamente foi atraída para um grupo de caixas no canto da sua sala de estar que não estiveram ali durante a minha última visita. Pelo seu franzir de cenho e olhar fixo nas caixas, o proprietário do apartamento também as desconhecia. Eu o observervei se aproximar dos objetos estranhos enquanto eu fechava a porta atrás de mim e tirava o meu casaco, pendurando-o em um cabide.

Com a mão no bolso e de costas para mim, Sasuke observou as caixas em silêncio, não mexendo um músculo para tocá-las. Somente quando eu estava perto o bastante para ler o que estava escrito na superfície do papelão foi que pude entender o motivo da súbita tensão em seus ombros e sua demora para tomar alguma atitude em relação as caixas.

Letras garranchudas anunciavam que aqueles eram os "Pertences do Clã Uchiha.

Meu coração pulou uma batida.

Apesar de não saber o conteúdo das caixas, desconfiava que aquela era a parte da herança que o Estado havia confiscado após o massacre e que Sasuke só teria acesso sob duas condições: a primeira, se ele já tivesse atingido a maioridade, que em Konoha corresponde aos dezoito anos. Na época da tragédia, Sasuke tinha apenas seis anos. Aos doze, abandonara a Vila e retornara com quase dezenove, idade suficiente para, finalmente, pôr as mãos nos objetos pessoais do seu clã que ainda não haviam sido doados, leiloados, destruídos ou roubados, o que não era muita coisa.

O dinheiro que ele recebia quando órfão para se sustentar era proveniente da herança particular presente no testamento de seus pais. Entretanto, somente uma parte dela lhe foi permitida, já que o Estado não o considerava maduro e emocionalmente estável para gerenciar tamanha fortuna. Imagino que agora ele já possa usufruir inteiramente do capital herdado.

E o segundo quesito consistia em Sasuke ser o único membro do clã apto para receber em totalidade os bens materiais do seu clã.

O que implicava fortemente que Uchiha Itachi recusara formalmente a sua parcela, o que era bastante improvável, ou que ele estava morto e a vingança de Sasuke concluída.

Mas aquele era um terreno delicado que eu não gostaria de pisar novamente antes de o próprio Sasuke me convidar a compartilhá-lo. Eu não queria arriscar da um passo em falso e destruir o que restava daquilo que construimos.

Minutos se passavam e Sasuke não se mexia, absorto em seus pensamentos e me fazendo sentir-me uma intrusa de sua intimidade.

"Sasuke, se preferir, eu volto em outra hora." Eu disse, mordendo o meu lábio inferior em seguida.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Fique."

Eu assenti.

Ele ainda não se mexia.

"Preciso de ajuda para me livrar desta tralha o quanto antes." Ele disse de repente, sem olhar para mim.

Eu arregalei os olhos, surpresa. "Se livrar? Da _tralha_?"

Ele assentiu destraidamente.

Eu esperei que ele se explicasse, mas ele não o fez. "A tralha que você quer se livrar seria os pertences de sua família."

Ele finalmente desviou o seu olhar das três caixas. "Eu não preciso disto."

"Sasuke, não é exatamente uma questão de precisar ou não. Desculpe-me se te ofenderei, mas isto é tudo o que restou de sua família."

"Do meu clã só me restaram ressentimentos e memórias. E elas já me assombram demais." Ele murmurou.

Eu estava chocada. "Você não vai nem mesmo ver o que tem aí dentro?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Ele respondeu, secamente.

Eu engoli em seco. Para alguém que priorizou o seu clã por quase toda a sua vida, se desfazer dos seus vestígios era uma atitude que eu não conseguia compreender. Sasuke sempre deixara a impressão de se orgulhar de tudo o que dizia respeito ao clã Uchiha com a exceção de seu irmão. Qualquer crítica a sua linhagem era recebida com violências verbais ou até mesma físicas, como Naruto testemunhara várias vezes.

"Você tem certeza de que é isto o que você quer? Não precia de tempo para pensar e analisar as consequências?" Eu perguntei, incerta por ele.

Ele assentiu e voltou o olhar para as caixas. "O meu passado já não me interessa mais."

Eu não conseguia fazer nada além de encará-lo, meu queixo quase batendo no chão. "Podem ter documentos importantes nestas caixas." Eu argumentei, mas Sasuke deu de ombros.

"Eu não me importo." Eu ia continuar a argumentar, tentando convencê-lo a entregar suas coisas às autoridades, ou até mesmo doa-las a alguma instituição, mas ele falou antes da minha voz escapar. "Sakura, eu vou me desfazer de tudo isto, com ou sem a sua ajuda. Eu só preciso de um braço a mais, e o seu é o que está mais próximo."

"Por que este desespero, Sasuke?"

"Quanto mais rápido isso sumir da minha frente, menos doloroso será."

Ele pareceu se arrepender das suas palavras no instante em que as disse, virando o seu rosto para que eu não pudesse lê-lo. Sasuke ainda se mostrava fechado com relação aos seus sentimentos como sempre fizera, mas eu começava a ver gradualmente o nascimento de rachaduras em seu muro de gelo que ainda o deixavam desconfortável.

Por isso eu não o pressionei mais. Deixei que ele decidisse sozinho, como eu gostava de fazer com a minha própria vida. Não podia mentir também que uma pequena parte de mim estava feliz em ver que Uchiha Sasuke finalmente tomava os primeiros passos para espantar a tragédia que mudara radicalmente a sua vida, e além disso, me convidou a fazer parte do início da sua superação.

"Como eu posso te ajudar?" Eu perguntei, minha voz pesada.

Sasuke pensou por um segundo. "Pensei em queimar as caixas usando a lareira, mas não sei como os ANBU's viriam isso."

"Eu não acho que eles se importariam desde que você os comunicasse com antecedência."

"Vou avisá-los então." E saiu pela janela num piscar de olhos, me deixando sozinha na sua fria sala de estar.

Eu respirei fundo e me aproximei de uma das caixas, usando o meu chackra para checar a presença de Sasuke do lado de fora. Pela intensidade de seu fluxo, ele deveria estar no terraço ou em uma árvore próxima junto a uma presença bastante forte de um ANBU.

O mais rápido que pude, abri a caixa maior que estava na frente, tomando cuidado para não rasgar o papelão para não deixar evidências da minha intromissão. Sem fazer barulho, revirei o seu conteúdo, passando, entre outras coisas, por fotografias antigas de pessoas que eu não conhecia, livros, roupas, utensílios domésticos, jóias, mas nada que chamasse a minha atenção. Conferindo a distância de Sasuke do apartamento mais uma vez, passei para a próxima caixa, desta vez constatando que aquela abrigava objetos pessoais da família de Sasuke.

Uma foto em preto e branco no fundo me atraíu no instante em que eu pousei os meus olhos sobre ela. Ela estava um pouco amassada, mas eram perfeitamente distinguíveis as formas dos pais e irmão de Sasuke. A mãe de Sasuke, que era impressionantemente parecida com o seu filho mais novo, segurava alegremente um Sasuke criança no colo. O caçula da família segurava uma kunai, com os braços extendidos em direção ao seu irmão, e sorria com um brilho no olhos que eu desconfiava que nunca mais apareceria. Itachi, quase um adolescente, sorria de volta para Sasuke, mas não retornava o gesto. O patriarca da família, ao lado do seu filho pródigo, tinha no rosto uma expressão rígida, séria, e uma de suas mãos descansava, não afetuosamente, no ombro de Itachi.

Eu sorri tristemente, passando um dedo no rosto do Sasuke da foto. Apesar de tentar me convencer do contrário, eu agora admitia que eu nuna seria capaz de compreender a dor de uma criança que fora fatalmente traída pelo seu ídolo, seu modelo, seu irmão e melhor amigo. Na memória de um garoto inocente estaria para sempre uma cicatriz tão profunda que dificilmente alguém seria capaz de alcançá-la, nem mesmo ele próprio.

Antes que Sasuke voltasse, eu recoloquei as caixas nas suas posições originais e escondi, dentro da minha bolsa, a fotografia da família de Sasuke. Ele poderia estar disposto a apagar os vestígios físicos do seu passado, mas, por mais egoísta que isto possa parecer, eu não estava pronta para abandonar aquela criança que se tornara o homem pelo qual eu me apaixonara anos depois.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. **_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Onze**_

_**Tensões**_

* * *

Quando Sasuke retornou da sua longa conversa com os ANBU's do lado de fora do prédio – provavelmente no terraço, baseando na distância da presença do seu chackra – ele me encontrou na sua cozinha tentando, desajeitadamente, preparar um chá. Se ele se sentiu incomodado com a intromissão, não o demonstrou.

"O que eles disseram?" Eu perguntei, colocando a chaleira na boca do fogão.

Sasuke deu de ombros. "Disseram que não tem problema. Não há nada legalmente importante lá dentro. As autoridades já têm posse de tudo aquilo que as interessa."

Eu franzi o cenho. "Você não vai reclamar essa parte? Quero dizer, além de você ser o proprietário legal de tudo relacionado ao seu clã, o Estado pode ter em mãos documentos secretos, como jutsus exclusivos e... sei lá, receitas culinárias misteriosas."

Sasuke sorriu levemente, utilizando o seu ombro menos machucado para encostar-se no umbral da porta. "Somente o sangue dos membros do clã é capaz de abrir os lacres destes documentos. Se os lacres forem forçados, os documentos se autodestruiriam."

Eu assenti, virando-me para procurar xícaras com as quais eu serviria o meu chá. "E você já os viu antes?"

Pelo som do farfalhar de suas roupas, eu pude sentir, mesmo de costas para ele, Sasuke se remexer no mesmo lugar. A sua demora para responder foi um indício a mais de que a minha pergunta foi no mínimo desconcertante, mas antes que eu pudesse me desculpar, ele respondeu. "De certa forma, sim." O seu tom de voz não deixou dúvidas de que a melhor opção seria encerrar o assunto. "Segundo armário à direita."

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, meu rosto enfiado em um armário vazio.

"As xícaras. Segunda porta á direita."

"Ah, obrigada." Eu agradeci, seguindo suas instruções e tirando do armário as duas primeiras xícaras que vi, brancas com detalhes trabalhados em azul. Pelo material e número de minuciosos detalhes, percebi que aquelas peças de porcelana deveriam valer uma pequena fortuna. Manuseei-as com o máximo de cuidado possível, o que Sasuke provavelmente não fizera, já que elas estavam praticamente jogadas no armário. "Espero que eu não esteja te incomodando muito, invadindo a sua cozinha desse jeito."

"Não está. Eu mesmo ia preparar algo depois de queimar as caixas." Meus ombros se tencionaram involuntariamente com a maneira indiferente com que ele falava em apagar os vestígios físicos do seu passado.

"Bem, eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu certamente não sou famosa pelas minhas habilidades culinárias, mas espero que o chá saia pelo menos decente." Eu disse, servindo-nos o líquido esverdeado que, modéstia á parte, exalava um aroma bastante agradável.

Os lábios de Sasuke se curavam para cima em divertimento enquanto eu lhe entregava uma das xícaras. Bebemos o chá – que saiu impressionantemente tão bom quanto o seu cheiro – envoltos em um silêncio confortável, como antigamente nas raras vezes em que tivemos uma oportunidade de desfrutarmos a companhia um do outro sem mais ninguém.

Eu sorri discretamente, me recordando dos momentos em que eu praticamente me jogava aos pés de Sasuke, tentando persuadi-lo em ir a um encontro comigo, chegando ao ponto de me humilhar. Na grande maioria das vezes eu recebia um frio "não" como resposta, o que me trazia desapontamento quase diariamente. A minha maturidade atual, entretanto, me fazia relembrar destas rejeições não mais com um ar inteiramente deprimente, mas divertido ao avaliar a minha típica atitude de adolescente desesperada em conseguir a atenção do garoto mais popular da Academia – uma obsessão que acabou evoluindo para algo mais complexo, mais sólido.

Eu me perguntei se Sasuke ainda estava ciente dos meus sentimentos em relação a ele. Desde que ele retornara, eu não dei nenhuma indicação, além da minha preocupação exagerada com a sua saúde, de que o que eu sentia por ele ainda existia dentro de mim. Não tão forte quanto antes, eu admito, mas ainda intenso o suficiente para me roubar o sono e conturbar o meu relacionamento com outros homens.

Durante o meu devaneio, os meus olhos haviam inconscientemente viajado para a xícara, e quando eu os levantei novamente, percebi que Sasuke me observava. Minhas bochechas coraram. Eu nunca havia estado sob um olhar tão intenso de Sasuke – pelo menos que eu percebesse. Mesmo olhando dentro dos seus orbes negros por alguns segundos, eu não consegui decifrar o que eles queriam transmitir.

"O que foi?" Eu sussurrei, desconcertada com a situação inédita.

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça, finalmente quebrando o nosso contato visual. "Nada." Ele passou por mim, sem dizer mais nada, colocando a sua xícara na pia e retornando para sala.

A atmosfera agradável que havíamos criado foi rompida quando eu fiz o mesmo que ele, seguindo-o para a sala de estar onde o grupo de caixas de papelão nos encarava. Um ANBU observava a sala pelo lado de fora, sentado num galho de árvore diretamente em frente à janela. Em silêncio, Sasuke se moveu em direção à lareira, me deixando para trás, refletindo se aquela seria realmente a solução mais sensata para os seus problemas. Eu temia, entretanto, que nada do que eu dissesse o faria reconsiderar sua decisão.

"Sakura, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda." Sasuke apontou para as toras de lenha que ao lado da lareira. Com apenas um braço em estado razoável, ele não seria capaz de deslocar os pesados pedaços de madeira. Com um suspiro, eu fui ajudá-lo, ainda incerta em participar do plano dele.

Sasuke não esperou nem mesmo demonstrou um gesto de hesitação quando partiu para arrastar as caixas para perto da lareira. Ele me lançou um olhar impaciente, esperando que eu fosse auxiliá-lo. Foi o que eu fiz mesmo a contragosto. Quando todas as caixas foram posicionadas em frente às chamas da lareira, ele parou um segundo.

"Sasuke, você tem certeza?" Eu quis me certificar.

Ele assentiu. "Me ajude a jogá-las lá dentro." Ele pediu com uma indiferença que machucava, já começando o processo de queimar todos os pertences restantes do seu clã.

Meu coração se partiu quando roupas, álbuns de fotografias, cartas, utensílios domésticos, pergaminhos e outros objetos com símbolos do mais famoso clã de Konoha foram queimados sem nenhum remorso em uma noite escura, em um apartamento obscuro, com a presença de apenas três testemunhas, duas delas que nada tinham a ver _com_ o fim que levaram aquelas raridades. Sasuke permaneceu alguns minutos observando o fogo, as chamas refletindo no seu olhar vazio.

Depois de uma análise mais demorada e profunda do perfil iluminado de Sasuke, percebi que eu estava enganada. Apesar de indistinguível, havia _sim_ um peso em seu olhar, alguma emoção que tornara sua expressão mais rígida, algo que impedia a sua postura de ser denominada indiferente como o usual. Eu estava mais inclinada a acreditar no arrependimento, ou quem sabe desapontamento, raiva. Temia que eu nunca fosse capaz de ter certeza, sendo Sasuke o livro fechado á chave que era. De qualquer forma, mais pedaços do meu coração foram arrancados ao saber que ele fora obrigado a suportar mais sofrimento em sua vida penosa demais.

No fundo da minha mente, um pensamento brotou em meio ao turbilhão de sentimentos. De quê exatamente Sasuke estaria arrependido, desapontado ou com raiva? Certamente não fora da sua decisão de queimar os últimos objetos de sua família – ele se mostrou bastante seguro e intransigente quando a anunciou. Seria algo relacionado ao clã Uchiha em si? A sua decisividade e repulsa não me deixavam pensar nisso tudo como um mero impulso – Sasuke em si não possuía um caráter impulsivo, pelo contrário. Ele sempre foi visto como um adolescente precocemente calculista. Algo anterior a este momento desencadeou esta reação. A questão era: o que poderia ter o levado a sentir tanta avulsão pelo clã que amava?

"Podemos começar a terapia de chackra?" Eu tive um sobressalto quando a pergunta de Sasuke quebrou o silêncio. A princípio, imaginei que a minha teoria recém formada de que eu tinha mesmo visto em seus olhos um fiasco de emoção não se concretizara quando ouvi sua voz. Mas quando encarei seus olhos, voltei atrás e confirmei minha hipótese.

"Claro." Eu concordei, mesmo que internamente eu estivesse alarmada por Sasuke querer continuar a noite como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

"Sakura, pare." A voz de Sasuke soou como um zumbido longínquo.

"Parar?" Eu perguntei desorientada. Sasuke não me respondeu verbalmente. No lugar, ele segurou os meus pulsos, parando instantaneamente a minha aplicação de chackra. Eu olhei para ele, confusa, deparando-me com um olhar zangado.

Depois de dez minutos de aplicação de chackra e silêncio, minha respiração estava pesada, minha caixa torácica se expandido com enorme dificuldade, minha pele empalidecendo e me sentindo ligeiramente tonta. Minha cabeça girava rapidamente enquanto a exaustão exibia seus sinais, tomando conta de todas as células do meu corpo. Eu tinha tomado a pílula de reconstituição de chackra, mas ela não foi suficiente para uma cirurgia conturbada no hospital e um quarto de terapia com Sasuke.

Eu nem mesmo percebi quando Sasuke se levantou do sofá e foi para a cozinha, deixando-me sozinha na sala que girava cada vez mais rápido, formando uma imagem embaçada. Cansada, eu descansei a minha cabeça pesada no encosto do sofá, imediatamente sentindo as minhas pálpebras caírem sobre meus olhos, convencendo-me a tirar um descanso. Apesar de eu me engajar em um combate com a minha vontade de fechar os olhos, eu perdi a guerra desastrosamente.

Eu não pensei no meu disfarce de durona, nem na dor de pescoço que eu sentiria na manhã seguinte quando acordasse – se Sasuke não me rechaçasse do seu apartamento antes, é claro. Eu apenas segui o que o meu corpo gritava pela primeira vez em muitos meses. Sasuke já havia me visto em situações onde minha fraqueza me dominava muitas vezes, mas eu pensava também que eu já pude mostrá-lo que esses momentos não se repetiriam mais com tanta freqüência. Minha força já estava mais do que comprovada e aprovada por mim e por todos.

Sucumbindo ao meu sono, eu não vi quando Sasuke retornou com um copo d'água na mão segundos depois.

Quando eu abri os meus olhos, no que eu assumi que fossem algumas horas depois, eu quase me desesperei por um momento. Eu me sentei rapidamente no sofá, meus instintos ninjas que, independente dos meses em que eu não saía em missões ainda influenciavam cada gesto do meu cotidiano falaram mais alto, fazendo com que a minha reação da falta de conhecimento de onde eu estivera fosse a mais rápida possível. Mas ela fora desnecessária, já que um segundo depois as memórias dos meus últimos minutos antes de apagar vieram à tona. Eu ainda estava no sofá de Sasuke, mas desta vez deitada. O fogo da lareira já havia se extinguido, escurecendo a sala de estar.

As conseqüências do excesso de uso de chackra persistiam em meu corpo, mesmo depois do descanso. Uma dor de cabeça excruciante me assolava, meus braços e pernas tremiam mais que nunca, e o início de uma dor em meu peito me preocupava. Eu tinha de ir para casa logo para tomar os medicamentos certos, ou então o meu corpo não agüentaria por muito tempo. Se eu não morresse tentando ir para casa naquela noite, Mayama certamente me mataria no dia seguinte quando eu aparecesse no trabalho destruída por algo que ele sempre reprovou.

Meu relógio de pulso marcava aproximadamente três da manhã. Um bom sinal. Não haveria muitas testemunhas nas ruas àquela hora da madrugada.

Eu ainda estava me sentindo grogue quando me levantei, e não notei o cobertor que caíra do meu corpo aos meus pés nem o travesseiro sobre o qual eu estive deitada. A posição que eu acordara também não correspondia á que eu dormira – com a cabeça encostada no descanso de braço no canto oposto do sofá. Mas eu não me dei ao trabalho de registrar nada disso. Precisava estar em casa o quanto antes.

Alcançando minha bolsa na poltrona, procurei dentro dela o pote de remédios que eu sempre carregava comigo para situações de emergência. Entretanto, o que eu tinha levado para o apartamento de Sasuke estava vazio. Lembrei-me que eu tinha tomado a última pílula segundos depois da cirurgia no menino com a coluna fraturada. Atrasada para o meu compromisso com Sasuke, esqueci-me completamente de reabastecer. Eu soltei um suspiro pesado tanto em frustração quanto em uma tentativa de alívio para a pressão no meu peito.

Quando meus olhos se ajustaram à escuridão com a ajuda da fraca luz proveniente do lado de fora, vi Sasuke dormindo na poltrona ao lado da qual estava a minha bolsa. Ele estava enrolado também em um cobertor, suas pernas flexionadas para que o manto também pudesse conservar seu calor. O braço no qual eu tinha acabado de trabalhar, entretanto, pendia do lado de fora da poltrona, dando possibilidades para a reabertura de suas suturas.

Á duras penas consegui fazer com que minhas mãos que tremiam incontrolavelmente segurassem a minha bolsa e minhas pernas bambas se dirigirem à porta o mais discretamente possível, procurando os meus sapatos que haviam sido tirados. Ao achá-los próximos ao pé do sofá, respirei fundo mais uma vez e abaixei-me lentamente para pegá-los, mas não consegui. Com um baque surdo, eu caí para frente, minha cabeça batendo no sofá e depois no chão.

Sasuke acordou instantaneamente, arruinando o meu plano de sair despercebida. "Sakura, o que está fazendo?" Ele correu para me ajudar a levantar.

"Desculpe-me te acordar, Sasuke." Eu murmurei, apoiando a minha cabeça que doía insuportavelmente em seu ombro quando ele me ergueu, passando um braço em minha cintura e colocando o meu sobre seus ombros, carregando-me de volta ao sofá. "Eu tenho que ir para casa."

"Não seja ridícula." Ele estava com raiva. "Você não tem condições de andar, muito menos no meio da madrugada."

"Eu tenho que ir." Eu insisti, levantando-me de novo, somente para ter Sasuke me empurrando de volta. "Sasuke, eu _preciso_ ir para casa."

"Você precisa de um hospital."

Eu segurei o seu braço quando ele fez menção de sair. "Não, por favor. Eu tenho tudo que preciso em casa. Não há necessidade de ocupar um médico naquele hospital lotado."

"Você não pode se automedicar neste estado." Ele argumentou.

"Não sei se você se esqueceu, mas eu sou uma médica."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não importa. Médicos também cometem erros quando suas mentes não são capazes de pensar corretamente."

"Não haverá nenhum erro. Eu já passei por isso várias vezes. Sei exatamente quais remédios e doses são certos." Esta confissão era um sinal de que Sasuke estava certo. Eu não estava pensando direito, dizendo coisas que não devia.

Sasuke franziu os cenhos. "Várias vezes?"

"Não é nada de mais." Eu tentei concertar, mas sabia que já era tarde demais. "Por favor, só me deixe ir para casa."

Sasuke cruzou os braços. Eu estava alarmada por ele ser capaz de movimentar o seu braço ainda parcialmente destruído. Meus cálculos se mostraram errados: a cura total do seu membro chegaria mais cedo do que o esperado. Deveria eu ficar feliz por ele voltar à sua forma natural ou triste por perder uma oportunidade de passar algumas horas a sós ao seu lado?

"Vou te levar a um hospital." Ele disse, autoritariamente.

"Não."

"Por quê?"

Eu dei uma risada sarcástica estrangulada. "Eu já te disse antes. Primeiro, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de me medicar em casa. Segundo, o hospital não precisa de mais um médico ocupado com um caso tão fácil quanto este."

"Diga-me a verdade e eu te levarei até a sua casa." Até eu mesma conseguiria ver a mentira em minha voz.

"Eu estou dizendo a verdade."

"O seu amigo certamente ficaria feliz em te tratar, não importa o quão ocupado ele esteja." Era impressão minha ou a voz de Sasuke carregava uma gota de raiva?

"Ele ficaria feliz também em me repreender pela milésima vez e me colocar em estado vegetativo por uma semana." Eu retruquei, estável o suficiente para me sustentar sobre minhas pernas. "Sasuke, por favor, me escute. Eu odeio admitir isto, mas estou cansada demais para discutir este assunto com você –"

"O que você tem não é cansaço, Sakura." Ele me interrompeu, segurando meu punho quando cambaleei.

"Eu vou para casa." Eu encerrei, soltando-me da sua mão. Eu precisava do resto das minhas energias para chegar em casa.

Sasuke me inspecionou por alguns segundos, sua mão levemente estendida em caso de eu demonstrar algum outro sinal de franqueza. Se a intensidade do seu olhar não tivesse me paralisado, eu já teria saído correndo porta a fora. Sem nenhum aviso prévio, Sasuke me levantou em seus braços, um deles suportando meus joelhos e o outro as minhas costas. Mesmo a contragosto, a minha cabeça que rodopiava descansou em seu ombro novamente, seguindo o seu cheiro másculo e puramente Sasuke que me inundava.

"O que está fazendo? O seu braço –"

"Fique quieta ou te levarei ao hospital." Com os olhos fechados, eu apenas sentir o balançar do meu corpo à medida que Sasuke andava com pressa para fora do seu apartamento.

"Sasuke, eu posso andar. O seu braço ainda não –"

"Quieta." Parece-me que hoje ele não estava muito desejoso em me deixar falar.

No que me pareceu milésimos de segundos depois, Sasuke pulava a janela do meu quarto que eu não me lembrava de ter deixado aberta até aquele momento. Ele continuava a mesma bagunça de sempre, roupas e livros espalhados por cada centímetro quadrado do aposento, mas eu não tive forças para me sentir envergonhada desta vez. Eu oscilava entre consciência e inconsciência rápida e freqüentemente demais, acordando sem saber exatamente o meu paradeiro, apenas com a certeza de estar estranhamente segura com Sasuke para me suportar.

Como se já fosse íntimo do lugar, com apenas um braço Sasuke segurou o meu corpo e com o outro jogou no chão todos os objetos que estava na minha cama para depositar-me lá. Ouvi a sua respiração entrecortada (não tanto quanto a minha) devido ao esforço que ele teve de fazer para me carregar uma longa distância enquanto o seu corpo não estava totalmente recuperado. Entretanto, mesmo com dor, ele foi extremamente gentil ao me deitar na cama, e eu, egoisticamente, desejei que ele não tivesse o feito. Queria ter permanecido com o corpo colado no seu, sentindo o seu calor e seu cheiro para que estas sensações nunca fossem apagadas da minha memória.

"Desculpe-me, Sasuke..." Eu murmurei fracamente, minha boca se movimentando sem a minha permissão.

"Onde estão os remédios?" Ele me ignorou, aproximando o seu rosto do meu para que ele pudesse ouvir melhor a minha voz que não passava de um sussurro estrangulado.

"No armário... do banheiro..." Eu consegui dizer, e ele não esperou nenhuma outra palavra mais antes de sair correndo. Ele retornou com um copo d'água e todos os frascos de remédios que eu guardava no banheiro, sem ter certeza de quais eu deveria tomar. Colocando-os em minha frente para que eu pudesse selecionar, eu peguei cinco dos vários que ele trouxera. Sasuke roubou-os das minhas mãos para que pudesse tirar o número de pílulas e capsulas que eu havia lhe instruído.

"Sakura, olhe para mim." Ele ordenou, pousando uma mão sob o meu queixo delicadamente para que eu pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. "Você tem certeza absoluta de que é exatamente disto que você precisa? São esses os medicamentos certos?"

Eu assenti sinceramente. Com um suspiro, Sasuke puxou o meu tronco para que eu pudesse apoiar-me nele, sentando-me na cama. Tomei os remédios com certa dificuldade, minha respiração acelerada e a tremura das minhas mãos me atrapalhando irritantemente. Sasuke deixou que permanecêssemos naquela posição certamente desconfortável para ele, tanto por conta dos seus ferimentos quanto por sua aversão a contatos físicos, particularmente comigo, contando com meu histórico.

Felizmente, consegui voltar ao normal em poucos minutos, ainda escorada em Sasuke. Ao abrir os meus olhos depois de regular a minha respiração, senti instantaneamente o olhar de Sasuke sobre mim. Sem olhá-lo, eu me afastei e fui ao banheiro lavar o meu rosto. Depois de pendurar a toalha no lugar, senti a presença de Sasuke ainda no meu quarto, mas quando voltei ele já não estava sentado na cama, mas com as costas na parede ao lado da porta pela qual eu saía, braços cruzando e um olhar ao mesmo tempo de censura e exigente. Ele esperava respostas, mas eu não as daria.

Eu estava ciente de que ele tinha uma parcela de direito de saber o que acontecera naquela noite depois de arriscar a sua saúde e a sua imagem que seria descrita no relatório dos ANBU's que nos observava. Entretanto, eu não podia revelar-lhe nada pelas mesmas razões que eu não pude revelá-las à Kakashi: eu ainda não estava pronta, e eu acreditava que eles também não estavam preparados para ouvirem o que eu tinha a dizer. Além disso, todos eles, principalmente Sasuke, tinham problemas demais para lidarem. Para quê eu deveria preocupá-los com um que não tinha solução?

"Se eu perguntar o que realmente aconteceu aqui, você me dirá a verdade?" Sasuke perguntou, seu tom indiferente.

"Eu já lhe disse a verdade." Eu respondi, sentando-me na cama novamente para esperar o fim completo da tontura.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Já?"

"Já."

"Ela não me parece muito convincente."

Eu dei de ombros. "Não há nada que eu possa fazer se você não está disposto a acreditar."

"Eu poderia caso você inventasse uma desculpa mais plausível."

"Desde quando as minhas verdades, mentiras e _desculpas plausíveis_ te interessam, Sasuke?" Eu perguntei, desafiando-o a responder. Não era a minha intenção ser tão rude, principalmente depois de ele ter me ajudado, mas já eram quase quatro horas da manhã e eu estava realmente cansada. Por sorte, o dia seguinte seria o meu dia de folga. Portanto, estava livre de fingir que estava bem durante o trabalho e poderia evitar o discurso sobre a minha saúde que Mayama me pregava semanalmente (e quando empolgava, diariamente). "Você mesmo nunca se deu ao trabalho de dar satisfação a ninguém. Por que eu deveria fazer o contrário com você?"

"Porque foi o que você sempre fez." Sasuke respondeu. Tive a impressão de que ele se arrependeu do que disse.

"Seis anos se passaram desde então. Eu me surpreendo por você ter achado que eu não mudaria neste intervalo."

"Alguns aspectos mudaram, outros não. A sua precária habilidade de mentir se encaixa na última categoria."

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas, lançando-lhe um olhar que deveria soar como espantado, mas que demonstrou puramente sarcasmo. "Eu não sabia que você prestava tanta atenção em mim para saber exatamente quando estou mentindo ou não. Você sempre teve o prazer em destacar o quão insignificante eu era. Estou surpresa em saber que um empecilho como eu era digno de sua honorável atenção."

Como era possível em um segundo eu querer estar o mais perto dele possível e no outro eu querer arrancar o seu coração pelo seu nariz? Como uma única pessoa poderia despertar sentimentos tão antagônicos dentro de mim em um espaço de tempo tão curto?

O sorriso que Sasuke me deu estava encharcado de ironia. "O que mais mudou em você, Sakura, além do ódio que agora sente por mim?"

Eu arregalei os olhos. Eu não tinha certeza se "ódio" seria a palavra adequada. Eu não sei se algum dia eu seria capaz de odiá-lo, justamente porque o amor que eu sentira por ele não se esvaíra totalmente. "Eu não odeio você."

"Então continua uma tola." Ele saiu do quarto, mas não andou muito antes de eu alcançá-lo.

"Por que quer que eu te odeie?" Eu perguntei, parando-o no corredor.

"Seria o mais justo, não acha?"

"_Você_ me odeia?" Eu perguntei, segurando o seu cotovelo e fazendo-o virar para mim. Encaramo-nos por um tempo antes de ele responder.

"Não tenho motivos para te odiar."

"Como, então, isto seria justo? Como eu poderia te odiar se o sentimento não é recíproco?" Eu murmurei, minha mão ainda ao redor do seu cotovelo.

Tanto a sua voz quanto o seu olhar eram hesitantes. Seu rosto se aproximou do meu por alguns centímetros. "Se você genuinamente me amava seis anos atrás, deveria me odiar agora."

Sua resposta roubou minha respiração. "Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você, de quase me matar para salva a sua vida, ainda tem coragem de questionar os meus sentimentos?"

"Você mesma disse que mudou, que amadureceu. Por que os seus sentimentos não a acompanharia, depois de tudo o que _eu_ fiz?"

Eu dei um passo para trás, distanciando-me um pouco dele para que a nossa proximidade não me desse brechas para dizer o que não devia. "É natural que eles mudem, assim como o que quer que você poderia ter sentido por mim no passado."

Ele se silenciou, prolongando a nossa troca de olhares.

"Não é disso que se trata." Sasuke disse, friamente.

"Então me esclareça, Sasuke. Por que quer saber dos meus sentimentos, quando você nunca deu a mínima para eles?"

"Eu devo ir." Ele disse abruptamente, virando-se em direção á saída do corredor. Eu pisquei os olhos, confusa com a sua súbita mudança de atitude. Voltando à realidade, eu alcancei-o já próximo à porta de entrada, segurando a manga de sua blusa branca.

"Não, espere." Eu pedi, impedindo-o de dar mais um passo.

"Achei que o assunto já tivesse sido encerrado." Ele disse, sem se virar completamente para mim, apenas deixando o seu rosto de perfil para mim.

"O seu braço... ele ainda não está completamente curado."

Com o cenho franzido, ele ficou de frente para mim, fazendo-me soltar o tecido. "Você realmente espera que eu deixe você dar continuidade ao tratamento depois de você ter quase morrido dez minutos atrás?"

"Claro que não. Eu não sou tão ignorante assim." Eu revirei os olhos, suspirando. "Você me carregou de sua casa até aqui não só com o seu braço, mas muitas outras partes do seu corpo ainda seriamente danificadas. Eu sugiro que você espere aqui algumas horas antes de se esforçar de novo. Além do mais, são quase quatro horas da manhã."

"Eu estou bem. E mesmo que eu não soubesse me proteger, ANBU's estão me monitorando em período integral, como você já deve ter notado."

"Mesmo assim, descanse um pouco. Suas feridas podem reabrir e todo o meu trabalho terá sido em vão." Eu não sabia explicar exatamente por que, mas eu estava um pouco nervosa com a perspectiva de Sasuke rejeitar o meu convite – o que era uma tolice. Eu não tinha o poder de obrigá-lo a ficar no meu apartamento, ou em qualquer outro lugar.

Entretanto, meus temores se esvaíram quando ele, ainda relutante, assentiu.

"Os seus pais não se incomodarão?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se no sofá.

Eu pensei um segundo antes de murmurar. "Eu não moro mais com eles há três anos, desde que eu me tornei auto-suficiente."

Sasuke assentiu, sentando-se no sofá com um suspiro pesado. Imaginei que ele estivesse extremamente cansado depois de uma jornada tão pesada da sua casa até a minha, carregando-me com o corpo danificado em alta velocidade.

"Como está o seu braço?" Eu perguntei, imitando o seu último gesto.

"Ótimo." Ele respondeu, mexendo o membro em questão como para provar a sua afirmação. Pela fluidez do movimento, pude constatar que ele estava realmente em uma forma significativamente melhor, surpreendendo minhas expectativas. Havia duas possibilidades para justificar aquela melhora: uma, ele usou outra fonte de chackra para o mesmo propósito que o meu, o que era bastante improvável, já que a Hokage nunca permitiria. Dois, eu calculei errado a intensidade da nossa última sessão, restaurando mais do que devia. Optei pela segunda.

"Acredito que mais uma sessão será suficiente."

Sasuke respondeu a minha afirmação com um olhar furioso que me assustou por um segundo. "Nem pense nisso."

"O quê?" Eu arregalei os olhos.

"Isto não vai poder continuar."

"Mas por quê?" Eu perguntei, exacerbada.

"Você quase morreu hoje, Sakura." Antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele continuou. "Seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram perigosamente, e suas reservas de chackra quase chegaram á zero. No seu atual estado físico, como você já deve saber, esta irresponsabilidade poderia ter lhe custado à vida."

_Aquela_ era nova. Sasuke me dando sermão sobre a minha saúde?

"Não exagere, Sasuke. Foi apenas um deslize –"

" – que não terá chances de acontecer novamente. Está decidido, Sakura, não adianta argumentar."

Derrotada, eu me esparramei no sofá, cruzando os braços como uma criança pirracenta faria, olhando para qualquer lugar menos ele. Mais uma oportunidade de me reaproximar dele foi me roubada. "Vai demorar mais umas duas semanas para que se recupere totalmente."

Sasuke deu de ombros. "Não tenho nada melhor para fazer."

"Você mora sozinho. Como espera se virar com apenas um braço? Se continuar se esforçando como hoje, sentirá dores terríveis, além de regredir boa parte do tratamento."

"Eu consegui até agora, não é mesmo?"

Eu desisti. Ele era sensatamente irredutível. Surpreendeu-me que ele pensasse em outra pessoa ao invés de enxergar a situação de um ângulo em que somente ele sairia beneficiado. Antes, ele certamente não hesitaria em arrancar o braço saudável de um aleijado para substituir o seu (certo, admito que exagerei).

Quando olhei para o lado para oferecer à minha visita algo para comer ou beber, vi que Sasuke havia adormecido com a sua cabeça encostada no encosto do sofá de maneira semelhante á que eu tinha feito em sua casa. Ele deveria estar exausto depois da provação física que teve de se submeter naquela noite por minha causa. Sorrindo, eu me aproximei dele, delicadamente afastando sua franja que caía em seu belo rosto. Sua respiração quente acariciou a minha mão, arrancando arrepios do meu corpo. Quando a palma da minha mão encontrou a sua bochecha, senti que ele inclinou o seu rosto inconscientemente ao meu encontro, fazendo-me sorrir ainda mais.

A sua beleza era ainda impressionante. Agora que suas feições amadureceram belissimamente – seu queixo mais quadrado, seu nariz mais masculino, maçãs do rosto mais proeminentes, olhos mais experientes e um cheiro másculo único – meu coração conseguia bater ainda mais rápido do que o tempo em que seu corpo de garoto atraía minha atenção instantaneamente.

Com todo o cuidado, deitei-o no sofá, tirando os seus sapatos e posicionando uma almofada onde ele pudesse descansar sua cabeça. Nenhum músculo seu reagiu. Voltei ao meu quarto e trouxe-lhe um cobertor que, como uma amável mãe faria, usei para cobri-lo. Resisti ao ímpeto de dar-lhe um beijo na testa e dormi na minha cama um sono profundo e despreocupado apesar de todo o sufoco de um dia só.

* * *

**A/N.:** Gente, peço um zilhão de desculpas pela demora, mas muita coisa está acontecendo em minha vida e eu estou tendo dificuldades pra conciliar a fic com todas elas. Desculpe não agradecer propriamente pelas reviews, mas as circunstâncias não permitem. Entrentanto, espero que cada um que leu os capítulos sintam-se agradecidos, de coração, pelo apoio que têm me dado, de verdade. Fico muito feliz quando vejo que estão expondo suas opiniões!

Obrigada mais uma vez e os próximos capítulos já estão sendo escritos (devagar, mas ainda sim...)

Até a próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Doze**_

_**Indignos**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

No dia seguinte, ao acordar próximo ao meio dia, constatei que Sasuke havia ido embora quando adentrei a sala de estar, onde ele supostamente deveria estar adormecido no sofá, e encontrei o cobertor com o qual o protegi na noite anterior cuidadosamente dobrado. Como uma adolescente apaixonada, aproximei o cobertor do meu nariz, registrando a fragrância singular de Sasuke impregnada por todo o tecido.

Um sorriso bobo adornou minha face quando me lembrei da maneira com que ele cuidou de mim na noite passada, apoiando o meu corpo no seu quando estávamos sentados na cama para que eu pudesse tomar os medicamentos. Poderia não ter sido a sua intenção dispensar tamanha gentileza para cuidar de uma colega de time que acreditava já ter se esquecido, mas eu não pude evitar um sentimento caloroso dentro de mim quando pensava na sua dedicação. Eu não me recordava de ter sido tratada daquela maneira por Sasuke antes, e nem mesmo ouvi relatos de pessoas que pudessem compartilhar esta experiência comigo. Eu poderia estar sendo uma tola tirando uma interpretação deste tipo quando se trata de Sasuke, mas o meu coração parecia não se importar com racionalidade.

Perguntei-me o que os ANBU's escreveriam em seus relatórios á Hokage á respeito da noite anterior. Eu apostava que eles não sabiam ao certo o que acontecera, nem as razões para eu ter sido carregada ás pressas no meio da noite por Sasuke – que já exibia um braço parcialmente recuperado – para a minha casa praticamente do outro lado da vila. Por causa da minha técnica de conciliação de chackra, eles não deveriam ter desconfiado da natureza da minha reunião no apartamento do Uchiha. A minha fonte quase esgotada deste recurso somada á recuperação de Sasuke, entretanto, levantariam fortes suspeitas que não agradariam em nada a Hokage. Sasuke não deveria ter andado sem a sua tipóia caso quisesse que as reuniões continuassem.

O que não iria acontecer, como Sasuke decidira. Independente do resultado da análise dos ANBU's, as sessões de chackra foram encerradas. Sasuke já não queria mais me comprometer em seu tratamento. Meu coração gelou ao pensar na besteira que eu havia feito, empolgando-me com um paciente e arriscando a minha própria saúde junto com a dele, que não suportaria tamanha carga de chackra em tão pouco tempo.

O máximo que aconteceria agora seria uma repreensão não tão severa por parte de Tsunade. Ela certamente iria destacar o quão irresponsável eu havia sido, e iria me punir por manter este segredo dela. Mas eu pouco me importava com o que pudesse acontecer comigo. Temia que Sasuke de algum modo acabasse levando a culpa pelo 'acidente'. A Hokage então poderia acrescentar mais itens na lista de punições de Sasuke, o que para mim seria inadmissível, já que a idéia partira de mim. Ele não tinha noção das conseqüências que poderiam chegar nossas reuniões até ontem á noite.

Para preservá-lo mais uma vez, eu estaria disposta a assumir quaisquer futuras conseqüências em seu lugar sem nenhum arrependimento. Os momentos que passamos juntos conversando como nunca fizemos antes e, acima de tudo, confiando um no outro, compensariam qualquer coisa que viesse pela frente.

Fortes e súbitas batidas na porta da frente me fizeram dar, literalmente, um pulo no sofá de susto. Indagando quem poderia me incomodar em meu dia de folga, levantei-me, mas foi rápido demais. Apesar de o cansaço ter atenuado bastante, ele ainda estava no meu corpo, fazendo-me sentir uma breve tontura quando me movimentei bruscamente. Balançando a cabeça para espantar a sala que girava, voltei a caminhar para a porta, não me preocupando em vestir uma roupa mais decente ou arrumar-me melhor por causa da insistência do sujeito do outro lado.

Ao abrir a porta, encarei a máscara de um gato pertencente a um ANBU. Fiquei um pouco mais tranqüila, já descartando a possibilidade de ser algo relacionado ao Hospital. Geralmente, quando havia uma emergência e eu era requisitada, os mensageiros do Hospital não hesitavam em entrar pela janela a qualquer hora do dia, desrespeitando completamente a minha privacidade. Um ANBU aparecer em minha porta e não na minha janela já era um alívio.

"A Hokage demanda a sua presença em seu escritório o mais rápido possível." O ANBU disse, e saiu como num passe de mágica. Conclui imediatamente que o relatório da noite anterior foi então finalmente entregue a Tsunade, e a minha sentença estava prestes a ser ditada.

Mas eu não me preocupava.

Com toda a calma do mundo, eu voltei para a cozinha, preparando um almoço – ou um café da manhã tardio – tentando aproveitar ao máximo as minhas escassas habilidades culinárias, o que consistia em requentar qualquer coisa que eu achasse congelada e suficientemente comestível na geladeira. Depois de depositar a louça na pilha de quase uma semana que havia acumulado na pia, fui para o meu quarto arrastando os pés, ânimo irradiando de todo o meu corpo. Vesti uma calça jeans decente com uma blusa branca amarrotada que havia deixado na cadeira apropriada para o frio menos rigoroso daquele dia. Era o meu dia de folga, e eu pretendia voltar imediatamente para casa depois da reunião com a Hokage, o que justificava o meu descaso com as minhas roupas para aquela manhã.

Saí de casa com relutância, andando devagar por entre as ruas apinhadas de Konoha, cumprimentando rostos conhecidos e engajando em conversas triviais com os civis. A Torre da Hokage funcionava á todo vapor quando a adentrei, muitas vezes tendo de me espremer nas paredes para evitar ser derrubada por shinobis afobados. Antes que eu pudesse bater na porta do escritório mais importante da vila, outro shinobi saiu correndo de lá, quase me derrubando no chão. Quando meu olhar caiu sobre Tsunade, sentada em sua típica poltrona com a testa apoiada nas palmas das mãos, senti que aquele não era o melhor momento para receber um sermão nada agradável.

"Mandou me chamar, Tsunade-sama?" Minha mentora tomou um susto ao ouvir minha voz, sua cabeça erguendo-se rapidamente. Seu rosto mostrava claros sinais de exaustão, com olheiras e rugas que começavam a transpassar a barreira do seu jutsu de rejuvenescimento. Com um suspiro cansado, ela fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo-me para entrar.

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Tsunade levantou-se abruptamente da cadeira e abriu a gaveta de sua escrivaninha, tirando de dentro dela um pergaminho lacrado com o símbolo dos ANBU's. Fortes suspeitas brotaram em minha mente á respeito do seu conteúdo.

"Sakura, o que significa isto?" Ela me perguntou, apontando para as palavras escritas no pergaminho aberto sobre sua mesa. Fazendo-me de desentendida, li parte do relatório dos ANBU's que vigiavam Sasuke 24 horas por dia. Eles descreviam detalhadamente toda a nossa jornada do apartamento de Sasuke até o meu no meio da noite, destacando a minha quase zerada reserva de chackra na ocasião. Eles, entretanto, como eu suspeitava, faziam apenas especulações sobre os motivos de eu ter chegado àquele estado. Meu jutsu de conciliação de chackra impedira que as sessões fossem detectadas por qualquer outra pessoa além de mim mesma.

Entretanto, era óbvio que Tsunade sabia perfeitamente o que eu estivera fazendo com Sasuke que pudesse ter acarretado nos sintomas descritos no relatório.

"Antes de tudo, eu preciso que você saiba que fui eu quem sugeriu as sessões. Sasuke não sabia nem mesmo das possibilidades –"

"Não interessa." Tsunade me interrompeu com uma voz gélida. "É óbvio que somente uma pessoa com o seu nível de irresponsabilidade, inconseqüência e acima de tudo estupidez seria capaz de criar uma idéia destas. O que você pensa que está fazendo, Sakura? Nem mesmo um médico em perfeitas condições suportaria a carga excessiva de chackra que você ousou usar. É loucura tentar fazer o que você tem feito sem resultados trágicos, mas tenho certeza de que para uma profissional do seu escalão isto já está perfeitamente claro."

"Está, shishou." Eu murmurei, abaixando a cabeça. Ela podia ser a minha mentora e uma das minhas amigas mais próximas, mas eu sempre me sentia inferior quando ela não media palavras para me reprimir. "Mas baseando-me nos últimos exames feitos antes de sua saída do Hospital, pude concluir que existiam chances de seu membro sofre seqüelas, caso não fosse submetido á sessões de chackra."

"Não teste a minha paciência, Sakura. Você é competente o suficiente para saber que tais chances eram praticamente nulas."

"Eu não queria corre este risco."

"Não _havia_ risco." Ela retorquiu, batendo as palmas das mãos da superfície da mesa, provocando um barulho intimidador. "O braço dele estaria recuperado em poucas semanas mesmo sem a sua intervenção. Responda-me qual era a sua verdadeira intenção ou eu não pouparei meus poderes para te punir."

A sua ameaça me fez refletir por um momento. Ela nunca havia usado este tipo de recurso para me ensinar uma lição. Nós sempre resolvíamos as nossas desavenças com diálogos não oficiais. "Onde está o pecado em ajudar um amigo que está com dificuldades?"

"Creio que este relatório responde á sua pergunta atrevida. Eu estaria duvidando do seu talento se assumisse que motivos meramente médicos te levaram a cometer esta loucura."

"Os motivos realmente importam?" Eu perguntei, dando de ombros. "Os resultados seriam os mesmos independentes da minha justificativa."

"Eu poderia evitar que uma reunião deste tipo se repetisse futuramente."

"Não se preocupe, ela não acontecerá novamente, pelo menos uma em que eu esteja envolvida."

"Posso assegurar que pelo menos no próximo mês não vou ver minha melhor médica sendo carregada inconsciente no meio da noite." Tsunade disse, sentando-se na sua poltrona. Eu franzi os cenhos, confusa. "Estou confiscando a sua licença médica por um mês inteiro a partir de hoje."

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, alteando a voz, completamente chocada.

"Eu nunca imaginei que chegaríamos a este ponto, mas serei forçada a te proibir de exercer qualquer atividade médica por trinta dias, seja dentro ou fora do Hospital, e isto inclui missões."

"Você está me demitindo?"

"Estou te suspendendo." Ela me corrigiu. "Este decisão é temporária."

"Você não pode fazer isto." Eu murmurei perplexa.

"Eu já fiz."

"Com esta decisão você estará prejudicando não só a mim como a população da Vila." Eu argumentei. "Aquele Hospital precisa de mim. Existem procedimentos que somente eu consigo executar, além de estarmos sofrendo com a falta de médicos."

"Você não me deixa outra opção." Eu podia ver em seus olhos a dor de ser forçada a apelar para uma medida tão radical. "Se o seu caso fosse levado ao Conselho – o que aconteceria se fosse uma outra pessoa sentada nesta poltrona – e fosse você uma outra médica, a sua licença seria confiscada permanentemente até segunda ordem. Sinta-se agradecida, pois estou sendo extremamente leniente com você considerando tudo o que você me aprontou nos últimos anos. Portanto, não aceitarei nenhuma outra reclamação."

Eu fiquei calada por um segundo, absorvendo todas as informações. No fundo do meu coração, eu sabia que ela estava mais do que certa em me punir desta maneira severa. Todas as outras vezes em que eu ultrapassei os limites que ela havia estabelecido, Tsunade sempre me repreendia chamando a minha atenção, fazendo ameaças que eu tinha certeza que nunca se concretizariam, mas jamais tomando medidas drásticas como esta. Era quase inacreditável imaginar Tsunade fazendo algo que pudesse prejudicar uma carreira que ela ajudou a construir diretamente, além de ter um apreço por mim inquestionável.

Ela estava apenas querendo me proteger à sua maneira, como sempre fizera desde que me conheceu. Certa vez, quando estava bêbada, minha shishou mencionou que eu era como uma filha que ela nunca teve e que sempre desejou ter. Durante o nosso treinamento, eu percebia que ela acompanhava não só a minha evolução no mundo ninja, como também o meu amadurecimento como ser humano, como mulher.

"Como eu vou sobreviver sem um mês de trabalho?" Eu perguntei, olhando para a parede atrás dela.

"Tive tempo de checar a sua conta bancária. Você poderia viver confortavelmente por anos sem adicionar um tostão á sua conta. Além disso, tenho certeza de que você tem amigos que poderiam te ajudar caso estivesse com dificuldades. Eu poderia citar, por exemplo Mayama." Meus olhos arregalados voltaram-se para os da mulher à minha frente. "Os relatórios dizem que vocês discutiram na porta da residência de Uchiha Sasuke. Presumo que ele tenha tentando te dissuadir. Estou correta?"

"Sim, shishou, mas—"

"Ele sabia á respeito das suas intenções naquele lugar antes daquele momento?"

"Não, shishou –"

"Ele deveria ter me reportado imediatamente."

"Hokage-sama, por favor, eu te peço, não faça nada a ele." Eu implorei, meus olhos se enchendo d'água. "Eu o fiz prometer que não contaria nada a ninguém. Por favor, não o puna, ele não tem culpa de nada."

"Não se preocupe, eu não o punirei, nem mais ninguém além de você." Eu respirei aliviada. Eu temia carregar alguém junto comigo do barco da culpa. "Entretanto, estou profundamente decepcionada com a sua atitude, Sakura. Desobedecer uma ordem direta minha ao atender um paciente como Uchiha Sasuke, um fugitivo,fora do Hospital sem a minha autorização não era algo que eu esperaria de você."

Eu olhei para ela com um olhar cético, não acreditando nas palavras que ela proferiu. "Decepcionada? Eu ajudei um _amigo_, shishou. Uma pessoa que eu amo. Seria uma verdadeira decepção se eu ignorasse o fato de que uma das pessoas mais queridas para mim estava precisava de auxílio que estava ao meu alcance e deixasse que ele sentisse dor durante meses."

"Você por um acaso se esqueceu que ele lhe infligiu dor durante _anos_ também?" A Hokage retorquiu, elevando a sua voz mais uma vez. "Esse homem sugou todas as suas energias, Sakura. Como pode você querer tratá-lo da maneira exatamente oposta a que ele te tratou durante todo o período em que vocês se conhecem?"

"Eu achei que você, acima de todo mundo, entenderia o quão forte sãos os sentimentos de alguém que ama." Eu murmurei, mencionando perigosamente um assunto considerado tabu na presença da Hokage: a perda do seu amado, Dan. Tsunade raramente tocava neste assunto, preferindo engavetá-lo em um lugar inacessível do seu coração. Somente uma vez ela contou-me a história do homem que amava, mas mesmo assim ela estava embriagada e no dia seguinte, fingiu que nada tivesse acontecido.

Seus olhos se estreitaram na minha direção como eu suspeitava que acontecesse. "Não ouse comparar o meu caso com o seu. Eu nunca tive o desejo de prolongar o meu contato amistoso com um criminoso."

"Sasuke _não é_ um criminoso." Eu rebati com a mesma intensidade, fincando minhas unhas nas palmas das mãos. Eu até poderia estar errada, mas não me agradava ter outros falando de Sasuke pelas suas costas, como se estivesse a par de todos os acontecimentos – não que eu estivesse. Entretanto, eu posso afirmar que acompanhei de uma distância mais curta o desenrolar da adolescência de Sasuke, período em que o seu ódio se intensificou exponencialmente e que se mostrou mais do que evidente para os membros do seu Time.

"Ah, por favor, não gaste a sua saliva defendendo alguém que não mereça." Tsunade disse, cansada, largando-se na poltrona. "Eu achei que você tinha crescido o suficiente para distinguir os fatos, Sakura. Apesar de eu tê-lo defendido perante o Conselho, isto não significa que eu esteja ao lado dele, ou que concorde com qualquer coisa que ele tenha feito. Eu impedi que a punição do Uchiha fosse menos pesada por _você e Naruto_, e não por ele. Se vocês não fossem tão ligados á ele, eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de condená-lo."

"Uchiha Sasuke é a última pessoa nesta Vila que merece a compaixão de pessoas como você e Naruto." Ela continuou, fazendo lágrimas brotarem nos meus olhos. "O coração dele é impuro demais para competir com o de vocês. Se eu estivesse em seu lugar, direcionaria a minha lealdade a alguém que pudesse retribuí-la com a mesma intensidade, e não depositaria nas mãos de um desertor, um fugitivo – para não dizer outro nome."

"Eu teria feito o mesmo se fosse qualquer outro amigo meu no lugar dele." Eu murmurei, lutando contra as lágrimas.

"Não se engane, Sakura. Nós duas sabemos que isto não é verdade." Tsunade disse com compaixão, enquanto eu desviava o meu rosto. "Eu sei que você não tem culpa dos sentimentos dentro de você, mas você deveria saber administrá-los para preservar o seu auto-respeito. Você está se humilhando, arrastando-se de volta à Sasuke como um cachorro repreendido por seu dono, sacrificando o seu próprio bem estar por alguém que nunca reservou palavras bondosas para você. Pare com isso. Você vale muito mais do que o Uchiha reconhece."

"Eu valeria mais se eu não o ajudasse?" Eu perguntei com a voz embargada. "Pois saiba que eu sou a única pessoa que sei o quanto valho, pois somente eu sei o quão feliz eu estou – ou estava – de ter feito o que eu fiz. Não há valor maior do que a felicidade, e se é com os meus amigos que eu encontro um fragmento dela, eu não me importo nem um pouco com os sacrifícios que eu venha a fazer."

"Outras pessoas se importam. Você deveria pensar nelas também."

Eu dei uma risada cética, levantando-me da cadeira e dirigindo-me à porta, limpando as lágrimas e ignorando os chamados de Tsunade – atitude que por si só já teria me colocado em maus lençóis. "É o que eu tenho feito exaustivamente."

Com muita raiva, eu abri a porta do escritório bruscamente, quase arrancado-a dos trincos. Eu quase dei um grito de susto ao deparar-me com o resto do meu Time me encarando do outro lado do corredor, seus rostos adotando um semblante confuso perante a visão da minha face ensaboada de lágrimas.

Naruto adiantou-se, segurando o meu braço afetivamente. "Sakura-chan, o que aconteceu? Está tudo bem?"

Eu apenas assenti, desvencilhando-me dele o menos rudemente possível e limpando o meu rosto. Eu achava que, discutir com Tsunade e ser demitida em menos de vinte minutos fosse a pior situação que eu poderia enfrentar, mas eu ainda tive de dar margem á preocupação aos meus amigos. "Está tudo bem, Naruto."

"O que vocês querem conversar comigo?" Tsunade apareceu subitamente atrás de mim, terminando de me empurrar para fora do seu escritório. Eu a agradeci internamente por ter me poupado de explicar a eles o que tinha acontecido – o que inevitavelmente aconteceria, considerando que Naruto não terminaria de me bombardear com perguntas até que eu tivesse inventado uma desculpa em que ele pudesse acreditar.

"Obaa-chan, por que a Sakura-chan –"

"Assuntos particulares, Naruto. Deixe-a em paz. Está tudo bem." Tsunade interrompeu o loiro, discretamente segurando a minha mão e a apertando de leve, como um reconforto. Eu não retornei seu gesto. "Agora responda a minha pergunta. Eu tenho muito que fazer ainda."

Naruto olhou de Tsunade para mim de maneira desconfiada, mas não perguntou mais nada. "Viemos saber se você pode liberar Sasuke para um treino com o Time Sete. Íamos chamar a Sakura-chan logo em seguida."

Meu coração congelou.

Ainda bem que Naruto anunciou a possibilidade do treino na presença de outras pessoas. Desta forma, a minha decepção não seria facilmente percebida.

"Treino?" Tsunade perguntou franzindo o cenho. "Naruto, Sasuke acabou de retornar a Vila. Eu estaria sendo imprudente dando-o oportunidades para utilizar suas habilidades de combate tão cedo. Além disso, o seu chackra foi reduzido à metade. Ele não ofereceria grande combatividade desta maneira."

"Mas nós não vamos usar muitos jutsus!" Naruto argumentou. "Vamos ficar só no taijutsu, se for preciso. E ele já está sendo supervisionado o suficiente. Sasuke-teme não faria nada de errado quando eu, Kakashi, Sakura-chan e os ANBU's estivéssemos observando-o."

Tsunade refletiu por alguns segundos, cruzando os braços, um silêncio se instalando.

"Kakashi, você pode manter o olho nesses dois durante o treino?" A Hokage perguntou.

Kakashi olhou para mim rapidamente antes de responder. "Claro. Mas só nos dois?"

Tsunade ignorou-o, e tal atitude não foi passada despercebida por nós. Estava implícito que eu não participaria dos treinos. "Sasuke, você concorda com isso? Você quer participar de treinos com o seu Time por livre e espontânea vontade?"

Sasuke assentiu.

"Você se compromete a não exagerar?" Ele concordou de novo. Tsunade virou-se para mim. "Ele está em condições de lutar?"

Eu assenti.

"Então, eu autorizo o primeiro treino de reunião do Time Sete. Dependendo do andamento do mesmo, eu permitirei que outros se realizem."

Antes que Naruto pudesse comemorar, eu saí do local, mais lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

* * *

Eu estava sentada no morro atrás da Torre da Hokage, perto das estátuas em homenagem aos antigos líderes da Vila de Konoha, meus joelhos flexionados e abraçados, servindo de apoio para o meu queixo. Eu gostava muito de escapar para aquele lugar quando necessitava de pensar, ou mesmo esvaziar a mente. O ar ali parecia ser mais puro, mais leve, menos estressante, como se não fizesse parte da Vila. Nenhum ruído poderia atrapalhar a minha trilha de pensamentos, e nenhuma presença poderia desviá-los.

Tsunade havia cometido duas injustiças graves para comigo naquela manhã. A minha demissão temporária e a minha clara proibição de comparecer aos treinos do Time Sete me abalaram fortemente. Eu não conseguia acreditar que em questão de minutos a minha mentora tinha me tirado duas das coisas mais essenciais da minha vida. A minha carreira como kunoichi estaria sendo severamente prejudicada com tais medidas, e eu estava certa de que ela sabia disso, o que me surpreendia. O meu progresso na área médica era quase sempre priorizado por Tsunade, sendo ela a base de tudo aquilo que eu conquistei.

Apesar de contrariada, eu entendia os seus motivos, mas aceitá-los era uma história completamente diferente, principalmente em tempos como aquele. Eu estava determinada a aproveitar a minha vida da maneira que eu achasse que mais me agradaria, fazendo tudo aquilo que eu desejasse e estivesse dentro do meu alcance. Entretanto, cada vez mais obstáculos eram impostos no meu caminho, impedindo-me de realizar as minhas vontades.

Subitamente cansada, eu deitei na grama confortável sob mim, passando um braço sobre os meus olhos. Eu respirei fundo várias vezes, lutando contra o choro que ameaçava transbordar mais uma vez. Desde que Sasuke retornara, as minhas emoções estavam mais à flor da pele do que o normal, muitas vezes me confundindo com as suas intensidades exageradas.

Quando eu estava quase adormecendo, uma presença atrapalhou a minha paz. Sem nem mesmo olhar para Sasuke parado ao meu lado, eu me levantei, limpando a grama da minha roupa e me direcionando para a saída mais prática dali. Fui impedida quando uma mão segurou o meu cotovelo e me puxou de volta para trás, forçando-me encarar os olhos estreitados de Sasuke a poucos centímetros do meu. Ele não parecia nada satisfeito.

"O que quer que seja que você quer, por favor, seja breve. Eu não estou com um humor muito bom para rodeios." Eu disse rapidamente, tentando me livrar o mais rápido possível desta conversa.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui, Sakura?" Sasuke perguntou, me puxando para mais perto dele. "Por que a Hokage te excluiu do nosso treino?"

Involuntariamente, mais lágrimas embaçaram a minha visão somente com a menção do treino. "E-ela disse que eu precisava repousar. Eu estou trabalhando demais."

"Não foi exatamente isto o que ela me disse hoje de manhã."

Eu franzi o cenho perante esta nova informação. "Vocês conversaram hoje de manhã?"

"Não desvie do assunto. Ela me disse que a sua saúde está danificada. Isto é verdade?"

"Eu te disse que estou trabalhando demais. O estresse afeta o físico da pessoa quando –"

"Não me faça de burro, Sakura." Sasuke me interrompeu, aproximando-me mais ainda dele até que nossos narizes estivessem quase se tocando. "Pelo menos uma vez, me diga a verdade."

"O que te faz pensar que merece a verdade?" Eu perguntei, enfurecendo-me com o seu atrevimento. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu estava satisfeita por Sasuke estar conversando comigo decentemente (o que significa sem frases monossilábicas) e ainda por cima indagando sobre a minha vida furiosamente, eu estava indignada por ele achar que tinha o direito de se intrometer tanto. Existiam fatos da minha vida que eu não me via obrigada a revelar a mais ninguém, muito menos para pessoas cuja confiança que depositem estava abalada.

"Não faça por mim, então." Sasuke disse, rangendo os dentes. "Faça por Naruto e Kakashi. Eles estão loucos no escritório da Hokage, tentando obter respostas dela."

"Respostas?" Eu me fiz de desentendida.

"É óbvio que há algo errado com você. Pode ser que você pense o contrário, mas já faz algum tempo que eles têm notado algo diferente em você."

"Como o quê?"

"Kakashi comentou que você não comparece aos treinos mais. Com o sharingan, ele notou também que o seu fluxo de chackra anda freqüentemente anormal. Naruto acha que você está mais pálida, mais abatida. Até mesmo eu, que cheguei há poucos dias, não pude deixar de notar – e presenciar – a sua fraqueza física." Quando eu estava prestes a rebater, ele acrescentou. "E não me venha dizer que é estresse, ou excesso de trabalho, ou coisa do tipo, porque Kakashi comentou também que o seu ritmo no Hospital e de missões diminuiu significativamente."

Eu acho que eu nunca tinha ouvido Sasuke falar por tanto tempo seguido. Aquilo somado ao fato de meus amigos terem reparado tanta coisa em mim em um período relativamente curto me chocaram.

"Eu não devo satisfações a ninguém." Eu repliquei furiosa, tentando me libertar do seu aperto, mas foi em vão.

"Por que não pode ir ao treino?"

"Eu já disse –"

"O que há de errado com você, Sakura?"

"O que há de errado com _você_, Sasuke!" Com um forte puxão, eu consegui me desvencilhar dele, quase caindo para trás. Eu arfava enquanto falava. "Pelo amor de Deus, por que você está fazendo isso? Você deveria estar em sua casa, sozinho, tentando ao máximo se isolar de tudo e de todos, recusando qualquer tipo de ajuda e-e sei lá, fazendo coisas que Uchiha Sasuke deveria fazer, e não vindo atrás de mim para tirar satisfações sobre algo que nada tem a ver com você! A minha vida não te interessa e nunca te interessou!"

Sasuke esperou que eu recuperasse a minha respiração, olhando para mim indiferentemente. Eu levei uma mão ao peito e a outra aos meus olhos, escondendo-os de Sasuke. Ele não precisava me ver chorando de novo.

Eu estava me sentindo encurralada por todos os lados. Meu Time me pressionava, minha mentora me pressionava, Mayama me pressionava e meus amigos não me deixavam em paz, Sasuke retornou tão diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão igual. Eu estava cansada de recusar ceder respostas que eu não estava preparada para dar. O que eu deveria fazer para que eles entendessem que precisava de momentos para ficar sozinha? Será que eles não viam que a minha vida não é um livro aberto, ou que eu estava passando por uma fase extremamente difícil em minha vida?

"Eu não te entendo, Sakura." Sasuke disse, sua voz mais baixa e suave. "Não era isso o que você sempre quis, que eu notasse os outros ao meu redor? Por que está reclamando agora?"

"Uma coisa é notar, a outra é intrometer." Eu respondi.

"Uma coisa é intrometer, a outra é preocupar."

Eu me virei abruptamente para ele, totalmente surpresa.

Sasuke se preocupando com outra pessoa? Aonde este mundo vai chegar?

"É isto o que você está fazendo? Se preocupando comigo?"

Sasuke desviou o seu olhar do meu, preferindo observar a Vila abaixo de nós. A visão que tínhamos da encosta em que estávamos era magnífica, possibilitando que víssemos metade da Konoha. "Eu não sou a pessoa sem coração e sem sentimentos que você achou que eu era."

Eu pisquei, cada vez mais surpreendida. "Então quem é você, Sasuke? Se em todos estes anos que não consegui te identificar, por favor, faça isto por mim."

"Eu preferiria que você fizesse por si só."

Eu dei uma risada abafada, transbordando descrença. "Você não dá oportunidades, e eu sinceramente estou cansada demais para tentar forçar uma."

Sasuke silenciou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. "Você já almoçou?"

"O quê?" Meu Deus, quando Sasuke ia parar de me confundir tanto?

"Você já almoçou?" Ele repetiu calmamente.

"N-não. Por que pergunta?"

"Eu também não almocei ainda." Ele respondeu.

Eu precisei fechar os olhos e refletir sobre a situação. "Por um acaso você está me chamando para almoçar com você?"

Sasuke suspirou, começando a descer a encosta. "Eu achei que não precisaria desenhar."

Atordoada e sem mais nenhuma outra opção, eu segui-o. Afinal, era isso o que eu sempre fiz.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. **_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Treze**_

_**Ilusões**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

De todos os bons restaurantes que poderíamos ter escolhido em Konoha, no final, eu e Sasuke optamos pelo Ichiraku Ramen, o estabelecimento preferido de Naruto. Além de oferecer uma comida de excelente qualidade – nisto eu tinha que concordar com o meu amigo loiro – eu estava atrás de algo que não me prendesse por muito tempo com Sasuke. Não que eu não desejasse a sua companhia, pelo contrário. Estar com ele era o que eu mais queria. Entretanto, nós não estávamos sob uma atmosfera muito amistosa, e eu sentia que a qualquer momento eu me desabaria em lágrimas. Eu não tive tempo de descarregar toda a minha frustração antes de Sasuke me encontrar no topo da montanha atrás da Torre da Hokage.

Sem mais rodeios, eu sentei no primeiro banco vazio que encontrei nem mesmo me preocupando se ao seu lado tinha um lugar vazio para Sasuke. Felizmente, ou infelizmente, à minha direita havia uma vaga que ele logo depois ocupou distraidamente, como se o meu mau humor não estivesse atrapalhando o meu primeiro encontro com o garoto que costumava amar. Eu não retruquei nem o contrariei quando ele pediu para nós dois ramens de legumes e vegetais.

Eu me perguntava o porquê da súbita mudança de atitude de Sasuke ao me chamar para almoçar com ele a sós. Pelo o que eu me lembrava, ele sempre recusou pedidos semelhantes que eu fazia quando éramos mais novos (e estúpidos) e ele nunca fora uma pessoa minimamente sociável. Pode ser que a nossa convivência nos últimos dias tenha mostrado-o que eu não iria mordê-lo ou infectá-lo com uma doença mortal durante um almoço inofensivo entre amigos – porque era exatamente isto que as expressões em seu rosto exibiam quando eu o convidava.

O meu humor melhorou à medida que o silêncio prolongava enquanto esperávamos pela comida. Sasuke não olhava para mim nem dizia absolutamente nada, somente encarava o preparo da refeição do outro lado do balcão com o cotovelo apoiado na superfície e o queixo descansando sobre a palma de sua mão. Ao contrário dele, eu mantinha os meus olhos sobre o seu rosto, de braços cruzados, esperando que ele revelasse o propósito desta reunião. A sua atitude descontraída (ao nível dele, claro) me passava uma sensação de tranqüilidade, de que eu estava exagerando ao achar que tudo iria mudar bruscamente depois do ultimato de Tsunade.

"Desculpe por ter gritado com você mais cedo." Eu murmurei, quebrando o silêncio.

Sasuke sorriu ironicamente, balançando a cabeça. "Não se preocupe com isso."

Eu sorri também, agradecida. Neste momento, os ramen chegaram, e o dono do restaurante colocou-os no balcão na nossa frente. Quando Sasuke estendeu o braço para pegar a tigela, lembrei-me que o seu tratamento ainda estava inacabado.

"Sasuke, antes que eu me esqueça," Eu comecei, interrompendo o seu almoço e fazendo-o olhar para mim com o canto dos olhos. "Você deve ir ao Hospital para tirar as suas suturas o mais rápido possível. A aplicação de chackra ao qual seu corpo foi submetido acelerou não só a recuperação do seu braço como a reconstituição da pele.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça. "Que dia devo aparecer lá?"

"Mayama atende na clínica todas as manhãs, exceto aos domingos. Você pode ir o dia que quiser, mas eu sugiro que não espere por muito tempo."

"Você mesma não pode tirá-las?" Sasuke perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

Eu tomei um gole de água, propositalmente limpando a garganta para que a mentira saísse mais natural. "Eu poderia, mas eu estou em um tipo de férias. Não seria saudável você me esperar até que eu retornasse."

Sasuke esperou um segundo antes de falar. "Na verdade, creio que você quis dizer que foi suspensa."

Eu arregalei os olhos e quase engasguei com a comida. "Como você soube disso?" Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de mentir como eu usualmente fazia.

Sasuke deu de ombros. "Eu mencionei que conversei com a Hokage hoje de manhã. Ela quis saber sobre as sessões de chackra."

Por que Tsunade falaria isto para Sasuke? Primeiramente, ela sabe que ele não teria interesse nenhum em saber o meu destino depois da noite anterior, e segundo, ela não costuma dizer o que se conversa dentro do seu escritório com alguém que não estivesse envolvido nela. "Ela te puniu de alguma forma?"

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, quase pesaroso. "Não importa o que eu dissesse, ela estava decidida a castigar somente você."

"Eu tinha – tenho – uma dívida enorme com ela." Eu murmurei. "Já estava na hora de ela fazer alguma coisa contra mim."

"Por que ficou chateada, então?" Sasuke perguntou.

Eu brinquei um pouco com a comida enquanto procurava as palavras certas para respondê-lo. "Eu não achei que ela fosse me punir tão severamente, especialmente agora que a minha carreira está progredindo de maneira excepcional, modéstia à parte."

"Eu não teria concordado com isto caso –"

"Nem mesmo eu sabia que ela descobriria sobre isto, pelo menos tão cedo." Eu o interrompi, falando mais para mim do que para ele. "Entretanto, isto não importa mais. Não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado. O que foi feito não pode ser revertido, e eu não me arrependo do que fiz. Você devia fazer o mesmo, veja só o seu braço. Eu confesso que não esperava uma resposta tão rápida e positiva."

Sasuke me lançou um olhar que beirava o zangado. "Você perdeu o seu emprego."

"Eu não fui demitida, apenas afastada da área médica por um tempo. Olhando por outro ângulo, eu estou quase considerando este período como umas férias de verdade."

"Como pode mudar de opinião tão rápido?" Sasuke perguntou, confuso.

Eu sorri, dando de ombros. Eu não me sentiria confortável se lhe dissesse que só de passar dez minutos ao seu lado o meu dia era pintado em cores diferentes, que a minha perspectiva dos fatos ficava sujeita a mudanças bruscas – geralmente para melhor – que os meus problemas eram arremessados para outra dimensão quando eu estava com ele. Eu provavelmente estaria jogando fora as minhas outras ínfimas chances de repetir esta experiência caso deixasse escapar que minha mente não focava em mais nada além dele quando sentia que ele estava por perto, que eu resistia constantemente ao ímpeto de tocar-lhe, mesmo que fosse com a ponta dos meus dedos.

Sasuke sorria fracamente também, divertido com a minha súbita mudança de humor, fazendo o meu coração bater mais forte. Era impressionante o quão freqüente ele sorria desde que voltou. Não que fosse um sorriso escandaloso, ou ao menos simpático – na maioria das vezes era apenas uma demonstração de sarcasmo, escárnio ou qualquer outra emoção menos afetiva que ele tivesse guardado dentro de si. Mas mesmo assim, ver seu rosto se iluminar tantas vezes, mesmo que por poucos segundos, ainda era algo incomum.

Com uma expressão sonhadora, eu apoiei o meu cotovelo no balcão e descansei a minha bochecha esquerda na palma da mão, encarando-o. "Você está diferente, Sasuke."

Nossos olhos se encontraram e uma emoção que eu não pude discernir adornou o belo rosto de Sasuke. "Você também."

Pelo tom grave de sua voz, eu não sabia qual deveria ser a minha reação – eu deveria tomar aquilo como um elogio ou uma ofensa? "Isto é bom ou ruim?"

"Somente o tempo tem condições de responder a sua pergunta, caso ao menos exista uma resposta para ela." Ele disse, enigmático.

Os usuais murmúrios e relances desconfiados que as outras pessoas sempre lançavam em Sasuke se tornaram irrelevantes. Com a exceção de dele, o resto do cenário pareceu embaçar e perder sua importância, todos os sons se silenciaram, somente as batidas do meu coração eram audíveis. Para mim, apenas Uchiha Sasuke estava presente ao meu lado.

"Eu estou realmente feliz que você esteja aqui, Sasuke – em Konoha, eu quero dizer." Eu murmurei baixinho para que somente ele pudesse ouvir. "Talvez isto possa parecer melodramático, mas a vida nunca foi a mesma na sua ausência. Eu e Naruto estávamos começando a nos desesperar com o vazio que você deixou aqui."

Eu me senti como a adolescente imatura que eu fui ao dizer tais palavras, mas antes que eu pudesse evitar, elas já tinham saído da minha boca, provavelmente por terem estado entaladas em minha garganta por tanto tempo. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu expressava na sua frente a minha felicidade em tê-lo de volta e vê-lo mais aberto a conversas e interações, saber que um pedaço obscuro de si fora iluminado.

Mas, estranhamente, Sasuke parecia não me achar tão tola assim naquele momento. Fossem aquelas palavras ditas na fase da minha maturidade que eu abominava, ele teria ficado aborrecido ou irritado e saído do restaurante sem olhar para trás, enquanto eu correria atrás dele, desculpando-me por tê-lo incomodado com os meus sentimentos desnecessários. Pela maneira longa com que ele olhava para mim, eu temi que ele fosse fazer exatamente isto, mas não foi isto que se procedeu.

"Obrigado, Sakura." Sasuke sussurrou quase relutantemente, e um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha com a lembrança da última frase que ele me disse na noite em que foi embora.

Eu me sobressaltei com a pontada de alívio que eu senti em sua voz.

"Por que está me agradecendo?" Eu ainda falava baixo, e eu nem mesmo sabia o motivo.

Sasuke finalmente voltou à sua comida como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele disse algo embolado demais para que eu pudesse entender, mas eu podia ter certeza que tinha a algo a ver com 'um dia você irá entender'.

Eu não tive a oportunidade de confirmar, já que o barulho do meu pager ecoou pelo recinto, por pouco não me fazendo cair do banco. Eu não conseguiria imaginar o porquê do Hospital estar me contatando quando eu estava proibida de trabalhar. Remexendo entre as tralhas da minha bolsa, eu achei o aparelho e vi em seu visor que eu tinha ainda um último dia antes de parar completamente as minhas atividades médicas. Vários dos casos dos quais eu ainda era responsável ainda estavam pendentes, e dificilmente outra pessoa poderia completá-lo – até que Mayama poderia, mas ele já era atolado demais de pacientes tão complexos quanto os meus.

"Desculpe, Sasuke, mas eu tenho que ir." Eu falei, já me levantando e deixando a minha refeição pela metade no balcão. "O Hospital está me chamando e não esperará um minuto." Eu não queria deixá-lo e encurtar o nosso momento a sós, mas também não podia ignorar aquele chamado.

"Último dia?" Ele perguntou, comendo calmamente o seu ramen.

"Sim." Eu joguei uma quantia em dinheiro suficiente para pagar pelo meu almoço. Eu empurrei uma mecha dos meus longos cabelos atrás da minha orelha para que pudesse observar melhor a sua reação á minha próxima pergunta. "Vejo você mais tarde?"

Sasuke assentiu, sem olhar para mim. "Até que horas vai o seu turno?"

"Eu não sei. Depende de quantos pacientes eu conseguirei atender hoje ou transferir para outro médico. Por que quer saber?"

Sasuke deu de ombros e não me respondeu.

Eu preferi não questioná-lo por eu já estar atrasada. "Bem, nos veremos depois."

Sasuke apenas levantou uma das mãos em despedida enquanto eu saía do Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

Eu entrei apressada em meu escritório, fechando e trancando atrás de mim a porta que certamente seria batida por alguma enfermeira afobada em um futuro muito próximo. Eu me recostei em sua superfície e pressionei a palma das minhas mãos nos meus olhos, expirando cansadamente o ar que eu não tive a oportunidade de expulsar em quase doze exaustivas horas de trabalho.

O número de pacientes que eu havia atendido naquele dia equivalia a quase três turnos inteiros de trabalho. Eu tive de fazer tudo o que me foi mandado o mais rápido possível, sem comprometer qualidade do meu serviço, o que drenou completamente as minhas energias, bom humor e concentração. Eu nunca achei que diria isto, pelo menos tão cedo, mas poderia beijar os pés da minha mentora por ter me proporcionado o resto da semana de folga. Ainda sofrendo dos efeitos colaterais das sessões de chackra, eu não agüentaria nem mais trinta minutos neste ritmo frenético.

Respirando profundamente e parcialmente recuperada, eu me afastei da porta em direção a minha mesa, sentindo a minha visão começar a embaçar em conseqüência da exaustão. Eu estava tão desnorteada que não percebi a presença de outra pessoa no meu escritório.

"Sakura."

E então se prosseguiu a cena mais ridícula do ano, com forte potencial de vencer a competição de piores da década.

Eu não esperava ouvir a voz de Sasuke novamente naquele dia, especialmente a tardes horas da noite, quase me causando um ataque cardíaco de susto. Assustada, eu me virei para trás de onde eu ouvi-lo me chamando, mas eu o fiz com tamanha brusquidão que meus pés pateticamente se enrolaram um no outro, fazendo-me perder o equilíbrio do meu corpo. Enquanto eu caía para trás, a parte posterior do meu corpo – que encarava Sasuke – se afastava da parede ao lado da porta onde o Uchiha estivera encostado o tempo todo.

Eu já rezava para que a minha cabeça estatelasse no chão e que eu pudesse ter uma concussão forte o bastante para que a minha memória daquele momento fosse apagada para sempre. Depois, eu podia persuadir Ino a invadir a mente de Sasuke com os seus jutsus especiais para que ele também não mais se lembrasse deste episódio lamentável.

Era um plano perfeito.

... Que Sasuke fez o favor de arruinar.

Antes que a primeira parte do meu plano fosse concretizada, eu senti uma mão segurar o meu braço e me puxar para cima, efetivamente impedindo a minha queda. Quando eu fui colocada da posição vertical, eu ainda não havia recuperado o meu equilíbrio, fato afetado também pelo meu precário estado físico. Fui então obrigada a segurar o braço que o meu salvador usou para rodear a minha cintura ao sentir o meu desequilíbrio, aproximando-me ainda mais do seu corpo.

Alguns segundos de silêncio transcorreram em que eu permaneci de olhos fechados, tentando a todo custo acreditar que aquilo não havia acontecido. Sasuke continuou me segurando enquanto eu me espancava internamente por ter sido tão estúpida e desatenta, mesmo sabendo que a culpa não foi inteiramente minha.

Quando o choque havia passado, eu desviei o meu foco para o corpo másculo que me mantinha de pé. Mesmo se eu não tivesse reconhecido a sua presença, eu teria certeza de que era Sasuke ao sentir o cheiro único que dele emanava. Entretanto, o prolongar do nosso contato e a maneira delicada com que ele me tocava eram estranhos, porém agradáveis, para mim.

Eu me afastei dele, tomando coragem para olhar o seu rosto. Ele tinha uma sobrancelha erguida e um minúsculo sorriso em sarcasmo. "E depois se diz uma kunoichi respeitável."

Eu enrubesci, desvencilhando-me dele e endireitando a minha postura e roupas. "Foi apenas um deslize."

"Literalmente."

Eu o encarei com uma falsa raiva. "Até mesmo seres superiores como eu têm os seus momentos de distração, principalmente depois de trabalhar metade do dia sem parar." Eu prendi o meu longo cabelo em um coque desarrumado e cruzei os meus braços, como se nada tivesse acontecido, apesar do meu rubor não deixar enganar. "A questão é: o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite e como você entrou no meu escritório sem a minha permissão?"

Sasuke usou o seu dedão para apontar para a janela aberta. "Você não dificulta as coisas. E você pediu que eu viesse tirar os meus pontos."

Eu franzi o cenho. "Eu não esperava que viesse tão rápido." Pelo pouco caso que ele fez quando eu lhe pedi que viesse tirar as suturas, eu imaginei que ele demoraria dias, talvez semanas para fazê-lo.

"É o seu último dia, não é?" Sasuke perguntou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Eu suspirei cansada, esparramando-me na poltrona atrás da minha mesa. "Sasuke, outros médicos poderiam te atender, não só hoje como também nos próximos dias."

"Quer que eu procure outra pessoa, então?" Era impressão minha ou havia uma gota de desapontamento em sua voz?

"Não, não foi isto o que eu quis dizer." Eu apressei em dizer, com medo de possivelmente deixá-lo ligeiramente magoado. "Eu só queria que soubesse que a retirada de suturas não é um processo de emergência. Até mesmo uma enfermeira poderia fazer este tipo de serviço."

"Sakura, vai me atender ou não?" Ele perguntou rudemente.

Eu olhei feio para ele mais uma vez. "Eu nunca recusei ajuda a um paciente, Sasuke, mesmo quando eles não são tão educados comigo."

Sasuke sustentou o nosso encontro de olhares até que ele o desviou para a janela. "Me desculpe."

Ali havia realmente arrependimento – algo extremamente raro em Uchiha Sasuke, fazendo a minha indignação retroceder. Eu me preocupei com a sua súbita falta de delicadeza para comigo desde que o nosso relacionamento se tornou ao menos tolerável. "Está tudo bem, Sasuke? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Não é nada. Eu só preciso de alguém que possa tirar essas suturas."

"Tudo bem." Eu concordei, levantando-me e instruindo-o para que se sentasse na maca. Eu concordaria em ajudá-lo de qualquer maneira, é óbvio, até mesmo para que ele não desperdiçasse a sua viagem até o Hospital.

Eu me posicionei em frente a ele quando ele se sentou, ficando em pé quase entre as suas pernas. "Você está com a sua ficha?" Eu perguntei, e ele sacou de dentro do bolso alguns papéis que continham as suas informações médicas. Eu quase tive um aneurisma quando vi o quão amassados estavam, mas optei por não discutir por causa disto. Afinal, eu não seria capaz de rever aqueles documentos tão cedo.

Eu podia sentir os seus olhos sobre mim enquanto eu lia os papéis, fingindo total concentração enquanto lutava para não retribuí-lo. Antes mesmo que eu ordenasse, eu já podia sentir minhas bochechas queimando. "Tire a camisa, por favor."

Apesar de a minha voz soar inteiramente profissional – resultado de anos de treinamento – por dentro eu estava me aquiescendo. Não importava quantos homens seminus eu havia visto durante toda a minha carreira, a visão do físico de Sasuke sempre me despertava sensações que uma médica nunca deveria sentir em relação ao seu paciente. Mesmo quando esteve inconsciente, o corpo dele parecia ser um letreiro luminoso para qualquer mente feminina em um raio de trezentos quilômetros, chamando a atenção involuntariamente.

Eu tive de continuar a fingir que estava compenetrada em sua ficha para não acompanhar o movimento dos seus dedos ao redor da barra de sua blusa, puxando-a para cima até que saísse pela sua cabeça. Por causa disto, eu não pude ver o sorriso em seu rosto quando terminou de me torturar.

Baseando-me nos registros, assim como pude confirmar pessoalmente, Sasuke fora costurado em diversos locais, variando desde o couro cabeludo até o calcanhar. Além de ter sido submetido a várias cirurgias, muitos dos seus ferimentos mais superficiais tiveram de ser fechados por intervenção médica, seja por chackra ou linhas, muitos deles feitos por mim. Como previsto, nenhuma reação adversa foi encontrada em nenhuma das partes soldadas, o que facilitava bastante o meu trabalho e a recuperação de Sasuke.

Gastamos mais ou menos quarenta minutos para retirar quase todos os pontos cirúrgicos por todo o seu corpo, mantendo uma conversa leve. Durante todo o processo, eu tive de evitar que o rosado do meu rosto fosse percebido por Sasuke enquanto eu me concentrava no meu trabalho – o que não era nada fácil, já que não havia um pedaço daquele homem que fosse indigno de atenção feminina. Os sorrisinhos cínicos dele, entretanto, me faziam suspeitar de que nem todas as minhas tentativas foram bem-sucedidas.

Mas eu não podia me culpar. Quero dizer, que mulher não se ruborizaria ao ver um par de pernas com o triplo do diâmetro das minhas (e modéstia à parte, eu era bastante avantajada neste quesito)? Era impossível passar despercebido o seu abdômen minuciosamente escultural, ou seus ombros largos, ou seus braços musculosos. Eu me sentia tola ao reagir deste jeito sabendo que a grande maioria dos shinobis tinha de manter a forma naquele estilo – impecável. E não foram poucos os shinobis que eu havia atendido ao longo dos anos, alguns até mesmo mais... bem formados do que Sasuke.

"Sasuke, eu preciso que você se sente para que eu possa checar o seu sistema nervoso." Eu falei, quando terminava de tirar a sua última sutura nas costas. Ele estava deitado, quase dormindo, de barriga para baixo. Ele grunhiu em resposta, mas aceitou a minha ordem. "Eu poderia fazê-lo com uma tomografia, mas acho desnecessário gastar tempo e dinheiro com isso."

"Faça o que achar que for melhor." Ele murmurou, ficando de frente para mim de modo que eu me posicionasse novamente entre suas pernas.

"Antes disso, queria dar uma olhada nos seus olhos. Posso?" Ele assentiu, e eu pus delicadamente as minhas mãos em seu rosto. "Eu vou enviar chackra pelo seu globo ocular. É normal se sentir um pouco tonto e sonolento depois disto. Mantenha-os abertos, por favor."

Delicadamente, eu pus as pontas dos meus dedos na pele que rodeava os seus olhos, enviando por eles chackra e aproximei o meu rosto do seu. Como em uma sutil massagem, eu variei a posição dos meus dedos, mantendo a injeção de chackra. Quando eu vi que suas pálpebras começaram a pesar, eu puxei-as para cima para que não atrapalhassem o meu campo de visão, sorrindo.

"Sasuke." Eu o chamei, despertando-o. "Consegue ativar o seu sharingan?"

Irises cor de sangue substituíram seus orbes negros. Ao invés das três vírgulas com as quais eu estava habituada, apareceram em suas pupilas uma espécie de estrela de seis pontas vermelha, e dentro dela o contorno de outra estrela, mas com cinco pontas que tocavam os vértices da maior. Eu nunca havia visto aquele formato do sharingan, nem mesmo li em nenhum dos estudos feitos sobre este kekkei genkai.

Como Sasuke poderia ter conseguido aquele nível do sharingan? O fato mais semelhante à isto que eu já tive notícias foi do Mangekyou Sharingan, mas a descrição deste estágio era diferente daquela, somado ao fato de que, para obter o Mangekyou, o usuário deveria assassinar o seu melhor amigo. Até onde eu sei, Naruto continuava vivo, a não ser que Sasuke tenha feito novas amizades ao longo da sua jornada, o que era bastante improvável. Ele mencionou novos companheiros que o auxiliaram, mas eu duvidava muito que ele se daria ao trabalho de algum dia tentar se aproximar de algum deles.

E, inevitavelmente, Naruto sempre fora o mais próximo de Sasuke. As brigas entre eles pareciam não ter tanta relevância quando comparadas ao passado solitário que ambos compartilhavam, ou a uma determinação anormal que eles tinham em comum, mesmo que os objetivos fossem completamente diferentes. O Uchiha nunca fora capaz de admitir isto, mas o ninja mais escandaloso de todos os tempos foi e sempre será o irmão de verdade que ele nunca teve, assim como Sasuke sempre será a família que Naruto nunca tivera.

Guardei as perguntas para que fossem feitas depois. Sasuke não estava em condições de responder coerentemente devido à sua sonolência. Além disso, eu temia que ele não desejasse me responder e um clima desconfortável surgisse.

"Você já deve saber que a sua visão está lentamente se deteriorando." Eu disse, retraindo as minhas mãos. "O uso excessivo do sharingan está destruindo algumas das suas células, desviando ligeiramente a sua retina e alterando o tamanho e opacidade do seu cristalino."

"Você viu tudo isso somente com chackra?" Sasuke perguntou, coçando os olhos.

"Não. O chackra não tem a capacidade de fazer tamanha distinção." Eu respondi, aguardando a sua recomposição. "Este diagnóstico foi feito quando você despertou, como você deve se lembrar. Mas eu queria apenas reforçar o aviso: se continuar usando o sharingan com a mesma freqüência, sua visão vai ser seriamente comprometida, e no pior dos casos, acabar cego."

"Eu estou ciente disto."

"Só estou te lembrando. Agora, eu preciso que incline a sua cabeça um pouco para frente para que eu possa alcançar o seu sistema nervoso pela sua nuca." Mais uma vez ele me obedeceu sem protestar, o que era um recorde mundial. Parecia que ele finalmente conseguia confiar em minhas habilidades. "Isto pode trazer os mesmos efeitos de quando eu examinei os seus olhos, só que com efeitos colaterais um pouco mais intensos."

Ele rapidamente voltou o seu tronco para a vertical para me perguntar face a face. "Como assim?"

"Não é nada sério." Eu me apressei em garantir. "Você só se sentirá mais tonto e mais sonolento. Dependendo de quanto tempo eu o examinar, você poderá não se lembrar deste momento. Algumas pessoas chegam a perder a consciência, mas espero que essa exceção não se aplique a você."

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado. "Tem certeza de que é seguro?"

Em troca, eu rolei os olhos. "É claro que sim. Você acha que eu te colocaria em qualquer tipo de perigo?" Com bastante atrevimento, eu toquei a sua mão, como eu costumava fazer em pacientes assustados, mesmo sabendo que Sasuke não estava assustado, mas curioso. "Confie em mim."

Sasuke suspirou, concordando com a cabeça. Eu me surpreendi por ele não ter se afastado do meu gesto.

Como em um frouxo abraço, eu passei os meus braços por cima dos seus ombros para que pudesse alcançar a sua nuca, afastando dali algumas mechas dos seus cabelos pertos. Nossas bochechas estavam quase se tocando, e eu podia sentir a sua respiração ao meu lado. Com muito cuidado, eu novamente fiz o meu chackra passar por sua pele e ossos para poder atingir os seus órgãos internos.

Aquela era uma posição irônica, eu pensei enquanto o examinava. Foi de maneira semelhante que Sasuke havia me desacordado no meio da noite quando ele fora embora, com um simples golpe na minha nuca, para depois me deixar deitada em um banco frio, desprotegida e vulnerável na madrugada, até que no dia seguinte eu acordasse.

A testa de Sasuke descansou no meu ombro, os efeitos do exame já começando a se manifestarem. A sua respiração estava mais elaborada, mais longa. "Está tudo bem?"

Ele grunhiu.

Alguns minutos se passaram sem que nenhum de nós falasse. Meus dedos se moviam lentamente da sua nunca, viajando pelo topo da sua cabeça e descendo as suas costas, acompanhando a trilha de sua coluna vertebral. Nada de anormal fora encontrado. Tudo estava dentro dos conformes. A única coisa que restava para a recuperação total de Sasuke era o repouso, mas não absoluto. Ele poderia treinar com o resto do Time normalmente, sem, obviamente, exagerar.

Eu ainda não conseguia compreender como ele conseguiu se recuperar tão rápido. Um paciente comum , neste exato momento, estaria deitado em uma cama sentindo dores insuportáveis ou vomitando bastante como reação aos fortes medicamentos que fomos forçados a injetar em seu corpo. Mesmo com a ajuda do chackra não seria possível alguém não somente se sentir bem como também _estar_ bem, como mostrava os exames que eu acabara de fazer.

Eu desconfiava que tivesse algo relacionado ao seu chackra. Desde que ele chegara aqui e eu entrei em contato com ele eu senti que aquela não era a mesma presença de antes. Claro, a essência inda era de Sasuke, mas parecia que uma outra espécie de chackra fora inserida nele, técnica que eu desconhecia. Mesmo após pesquisas eu não pude confirmar a minha teoria, e eu tinha certeza de que ele não me deixaria buscar a fundo as respostas de que eu precisava. Caso contrário, ele já teria dito algo, pois era a sua saúde que estava em jogo ali.

Terminado o exame, eu coloquei as minhas mãos em seus ombros para que pudesse acordá-lo. Minha cabeça rodopiava e eu sentia minhas pernas começarem a ceder ao meu peso, mas eu resisti. "Sasuke, acabei."

Ele não me respondeu.

"Sasuke?" Eu perguntei. Aquela era uma reação normal à aplicação de chackra diretamente em seu cérebro, por isso eu não estava tão preocupada. Dei-o mais um minuto.

Ele ainda não se mexia.

Quando eu começava a desconfiar de que algo estava errado, a sua mão segurou com força a parte de trás da minha blusa. Lentamente, ele me trouxe para mais perto dele, nossos troncos se encostando e minha face esquentando alguns graus. "Sasuke?" Seu rosto continuava enterrado em meu pescoço.

A minha respiração ficou presa em meus pulmões quando eu senti o seu exalar atrás da minha orelha. O nariz de Sasuke fazia uma trilha da pele atrás da minha orelha até a minha mandíbula, roubando o meu poder de me mexer. Eu estava paralisada, sem saber o que fazer, esquecendo-me completamente do cansaço. Uma parte de mim queria que ele continuasse, enquanto a outra gritava para que eu o interrompesse.

Meus pêlos se eriçaram quando eu senti a boca de Sasuke na pele quente do meu rosto. Meus olhos arregalaram e a minha respiração acelerou quase ao ponto do sufocamento. Seus lábios roçaram lentamente pela minha mandíbula, onde o seu nariz acabara de estar, sua passagem deixando vestígios formigantes. Eu apertei inconscientemente os seus ombros em busca de suporte para as minhas pernas fracas.

Eu estava prestes a explodir quando o seu nariz encostou no meu, nossas bocas a milímetros uma da outra. Eu estava tão aturdida, tão nervosa que eu não percebi imediatamente os seus olhos fechados – já que os meus estavam também a meio caminho de se fecharem e deixar os meus outros sentidos fazerem o trabalho de memorização. Eu tremia tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Um zumbido em meu ouvido bloqueava, pela segunda vez naquele dia, qualquer outra informação que não estivesse ligada à Sasuke de penetrar em minha mente.

Sasuke ia me beijar. Ali, em meu escritório, da maneira mais inesperada possível.

E eu sabia que eu não teria energia ou vontade para resisti-lo caso ele o fizesse.

Quando eu abri os olhos – sem nenhum motivo aparente – e deparei-me com as suas pálpebras fechadas foi que a fantasia que eu havia criado se desintegrou e a realidade apareceu.

Sasuke estava prestes a me beijar não por vontade própria, mas como conseqüência da aplicação de chackra.

Aquela conclusão caiu como um balde de água fria sobre mim.

Era o meu chackra em contato com o seu cérebro e nervos que desencadearam aquela reação, e não o seu desejo carnal. Até mesmo a minha atração por ele, intensificada pela sua seminudez, causou alterações no meu fluxo de chackra e acabou sendo transmitida para ele, sendo também uma das responsáveis por aquela situação. Aquilo era apenas o seu subconsciente falando mais alto. Ele poderia até mesmo estar inconsciente. Para ele, o meu corpo representava não Haruno Sakura, mas a pessoa que ele desejava beijar, fazendo aflorar os seus desejos escondidos.

A possibilidade de que esta mulher e eu pudéssemos ser uma só não passou pela minha cabeça nem por um segundo.

Com o coração trincado, eu segurei a sua face entre as minhas mãos e afastei-o de mim quando os seus lábios estavam prestes a tocarem os meus. Apesar de desejar com toda a minha força o contrário, não seria justo com ele se eu me aproveitasse dele quando estivesse tão vulnerável. Mordendo o meu lábio inferior, eu dei leves batidas em suas bochechas para que ele pudesse voltar a si.

"Sasuke." Eu chamei, batendo mais uma vez. "Sasuke, acorde."

Enfim, Sasuke começou a piscar os olhos, claramente desorientado.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele não respondeu. Eu deitei-o na maca para que ele pudesse recobrar-se.

Eu não creio que ele sentiu a sua mão que estava segurando a minha blusa encostar em minha bunda quando ele se deitou. Eu não dei importância. O toque não havia sido intencional.

"Consegue me ouvir?" Eu perguntei, puxando uma cadeira para me sentar ao seu lado.

"Sim." Ele respondeu, grogue.

"Sente dores de cabeça ou enjôo?"

"Um pouco."

"Espere um instante. Não se mexa." Eu busquei em minhas gavetas um remédio que pudesse aliviar sua dor e depois peguei um copo d'água. "Abra a boca."

Eu coloquei o comprimido na sua língua e levei o copo aos seus lábios para que ele pudesse tomar a água.

Alguns minutos se passaram.

"Está melhor?"

"Estou." A sua voz estava mais firme. Ele se pôs na posição vertical. "Está tudo bem comigo?"

"Sim." Eu não conseguia encará-lo. Eu ainda podia sentir as minhas faces quentes. "Você provavelmente não deve se lembrar do que aconteceu, mas eu posso garantir que foi um procedimento completamente seguro. Não há nada com o que se preocupar."

"Por que está ansiosa, então?" Ele perguntou, descendo da maca.

Eu dei uma risada abafada. "Eu não estou ansiosa."

"Você não pára de mexer na sua blusa." Ele apontou, recolocando a blusa.

Eu fui abençoada com uma interrupção no momento mais oportuno do dia. Eu agradecia internamente a Mayama por entrar em meu escritório exatamente naquele instante e evitar que eu inventasse uma desculpa esfarrapada que Sasuke certamente não acreditaria por eu estar ainda tremendo com o evento anterior.

"O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?" Mayama perguntou, fechando a porta. Ele usava um jaleco branco por cima de uma blusa pólo azul marinho e calças jeans comuns. Ele estava belíssimo, seu cabelo desarrumado seus olhos com um brilho a mais assim que pousaram sobre mim.

"Boa noite para você também." Eu disse, soltando os meus cabelos rosa agora que o meu turno estava oficialmente acabado. "Eu já estava de saída, na verdade."

"O que o Uchiha está fazendo aqui?" Ele apontou para Sasuke, sem lhe reservar qualquer outro tipo de reconhecimento.

"Ele veio tirar as suturas."

"E você as tirou?"

Eu fiz uma cara que expressava como era retardada era aquela pergunta.

Mayama suspirou pesadamente, passando uma mão em seu cabelo. Ele estava cansado, dava para perceber. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco pelo uso de chackra, as olheiras sob seus olhos eram bastante evidentes e os seus ombros pareciam caídos sobre o seu tronco – e eu poderia me culpar por boa parte disto. Além de ter de lidar com uma quantidade absurda de pacientes sob sua responsabilidade, ele teria também que cuidar de uma parte dos meus que eu estava deixando para trás.

"Você já deveria ter ido para casa e deixado o Uchiha comigo." Mayama disse, colocando as mãos nos quadris em uma pose autoritária, como se fosse uma mãe repreendendo o filho.

Eu dei de ombros. "Não foi nada demais. Não demorou mais do que alguns minutos." Era incrível como a minha capacidade de mentir evoluíra nos últimos meses. Creio que eu já podia até mesmo enganar uma criança – antes nem mesmo um inseto caía em minhas desculpas. Entretanto, ainda não era o suficiente para fazer Mayama acreditar. "Além disso, você já tem trabalho demais para se preocupar com algo tão simples."

"É verdade." Mayama disse, cansado. "Eu já nem lembro mais quando foi a última vez em que eu fechei os olhos. E você tem uma boa parcela de culpa, senhorita."

Eu abaixei a cabeça, genuinamente sentida por ter de sobrecarregá-lo com os meus problemas. "Desculpe-me. Eu não esperava que Tsunade fosse ser tão radical."

Mayama sentou na cadeira em frente a minha mesa, cruzando as pernas. "Sem querer ofender ou te deixar mais triste, mas eu creio que ela foi bastante leniente com você. Qualquer outra pessoa teria sido expulsa do Conselho de Medicina imediatamente. Você estava colocando a vida tanto do paciente quanto a sua em jogo, usando uma quantidade absurda de chackra em um tratamento completamente desnecessário."

"Eu sei." Eu murmurei, olhando de relance para Sasuke, que permanecia calado encostado na beirada da cama, de braços cruzados em frente ao seu peito. Eu me espantei ao constatar que ele já estivera olhando para mim. "Você deve estar se corroendo para me dar um sermão, mas, por favor, não o faça."

"Tudo bem." Mayama concordou. "Ao menos eu sei que a sua jornada rumo à santidade foi interrompida. Você vivia integralmente para o seu trabalho, acabando com a sua vida para salvar a dos outros. Apesar de eu ter certeza de que isto não lhe servirá de consolo, estou feliz em saber que você terá um tempo para si, para cultivar um pouco de egoísmo dentro de você."

"A última coisa que um médico precisa é egoísmo."

"Tampouco de altruísmo exagerado." Mayama retorquiu. Dramaticamente ele se levantou, usando suas mãos apoiadas nos joelhos como impulso. "Bem, é só isso o que eu vim dizer. Tenho um paciente nada paciente me esperando lá fora. Espero que tenha aprendido a sua lição e que nunca mais faça uma maluquice dessas."

Eu não disse nada.

"Passarei na sua casa amanhã mais tarde, pode ser?" Mayama disse quando já passava pela porta.

"Claro."

"Sentirei a sua falta aqui."

Eu respondi com um sorriso triste.

A verdade era que ele não sentiria nem mesmo um décimo da saudade que me afligiria durante o próximo mês. Eu sinceramente já não conseguia mais imaginar a minha vida sem a minha rotina diária de acordar quase de madrugada e vir direto para o meu local de trabalho, onde eu me sentia mais completa do que em qualquer outro lugar. Eu tinha certeza de que os dias se arrastariam repletos de monotonia quando eu não tinha um sorriso de uma criança ao se recuperar de alguma enfermidade, ou de uma mãe ao ter em suas mãos pela primeira vez o filho que carregava com tanto apreço.

Um peso apareceu em meu peito quando a real situação finalmente foi registrada totalmente pela minha mente. Parecia inacreditável que em poucas semanas tanta coisa havia acontecido, desde o retorno de Sasuke e a nossa reaproximação até a minha suspensão do trabalho.

"Sakura." A sua voz me tirou dos meus devaneio. Não era nenhum sacrifício olhara para um corpo tão escultural quanto aquele de graça. "A que horas você sai daqui?"

"Exatamente agora." Eu respondi, pegando a minha bolsa e pendurando o jaleco que eu não tão cedo usaria novamente no cabide próximo à porta. "Eu só preciso assinar alguns papéis na recepção e já vou."

"Não demore. Já está tarde." Ele disse, saindo do meu escritório, sem nem ao menos agradecer.

Pelo visto, Uchiha Sasuke sempre será Uchiha Sasuke.

E eu não desejaria de outra forma.

* * *

_**A/N.:**_ Gente, primeiramente, muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês não tem idéia do quanto elas me deixaram feliz!

Segundamente, eu sinceramente odiei este capítulo. Eu havia planejado uma coisa, mas acabei fazendo outra que eu não gostei e no final não tive o resultado que eu esperei. Se eu pudesse, eu apagaria ele todo e o reescreveria, mas seria uma sacanagem com os leitores, além de me tomar mais tempo.

E terceiro, espero que tenham tido uma opinião diferente da minha e que tenham gostado! Desculpem não responder as reviews do jeito certo, mas a minha vida tá uma loucura só, e eu não teria tempo!

Muito obrigada por tudo e até a próxima! O próximo capítulo não deverá demorar muito, já que eu estou superinspirada agora (apesar de não ter tanto tempo), e metade dele já está pronto!

Obrigada e desculpem a demora! E esse cap não foi revisado, desculpem! Pedi minha irmão pra revisá-lo para mim e me mandar mas não sei se ela fez...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence**_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Quartorze**_

_**Quedas**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ao longo dos anos repletos de estresse, sofrimento e preocupações em demasia, eu procurei em várias atividades uma válvula de escape para toda a minha tormenta. Com a exceção do meu trabalho – que eu amava mais do que tudo – correr era a única outra maneira que eu encontrei de fazer a minha mente se esvaziar por completo. Eu sentia como se cada passada que eu desse fossem golpes que expulsavam do meu corpo o que me deixava tensa, como se meus problemas fossem arremessados para o chão sob mim. O som da minha respiração era o único que eu ouvia, e eu reservava toda a minha concentração para mantê-la estável. Os meus músculos se relaxavam junto com a minha cabeça, e ao final do percurso, eu estava tão exausta que não tinha forças para me estressar novamente, ganhando ainda mais alguns minutos de paz após a corrida.

Foi a partir de tais experiências similares a uma sessão de meditação que eu criei o hábito de correr ao menos uma vez por semana. Eu imaginava que a alta freqüência com que eu executava tal atividade era uma das principais responsáveis por eu me manter em forma, mesmo durante a escassez dos treinos por conta do Hospital. Não é a toa que as minhas pernas, modéstia a parte, eram motivos de inveja entre as mulheres, como Ino adorava me ressaltar sempre que me via, acrescentando, é claro, que elas eram as minhas duas únicas qualidades físicas.

Apesar de não me dedicar tanto a observar a paisagem enquanto corria, eu gostava fazê-lo, especialmente aos domingos de manhã, como era o caso daquele dia. Várias famílias resolviam vir ao parque de Konoha para fazerem piqueniques e curtirem uma tarde ensolarada como aquela. A risada das crianças enquanto brincavam no espaço de areia ou no balançinho da praça me faziam sorrir também, e sinceramente, me faziam ganhar a semana, por pior que ela fosse. Os casais de namorados apaixonados também embelezavam o parque junto com os idosos que sempre marcavam presença nos tabuleiros de xadrez ao redor da praça.

Eu não precisava de mais motivos para explicar o porquê do efeito relaxante de uma corrida ao redor de um parque. Creio que essa é também uma das razões pela qual eu conseguia manter um ritmo tão frenético de trabalho: eu descarregava todas as minhas más energias em uma simples atividade esportiva.

Eu sorri ao me lembrar de como Naruto havia brigado comigo por causa da minha carga horária no Hospital. E não era para menos. Eu passava mais da metade do dia enfurnada em um prédio, ouvindo dezenas de pessoas reclamarem sobre os seus problemas, abrindo barrigas e cabeças de pacientes e dando notícias trágicas a familiares, colocando em segundo plano a minha própria vida. Muitos me consideravam louca, ou como os mais modernos diziam, uma viciada no trabalho que não tinha o mínimo de vida social.

O que era quase uma verdade, eu confesso.

Eu já não me recordava mais quando fora a última vez em que eu saí com as minhas amigas simplesmente para dançar ou beber e conversar em um barzinho qualquer. O meu tempo de sobre era basicamente dedicado ao exercício de dormir, ler e assistir à televisão – os dois últimos sempre resultando no primeiro. Desde que comecei a minha rotina no Hospital, Ino criou o hábito de bater na porta da minha casa tarde da noite para tentar me arrastar a alguma festa que eu havia me esquecido, mas nunca conseguindo me fazer sair do sofá.

Esta minha resistência me rendeu vários momentos de gritaria e choradeira por parte da minha melhor amiga, o que me fazia amá-la ainda mais, vendo o quanto ela se importava comigo e o quanto apreciava a minha companhia. Algumas vezes ela até mesmo desistia de sair para ficar comigo no meu apartamento, comendo pipoca e ou qualquer outro resto de –

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando eu esbarrei em uma mulher de aproximadamente a minha idade. Eu rapidamente me desculpei, xingando-me mentalmente por ter me distraído ao ponto de nem ao menos ver o que estava à minha frente. Ela não me respondeu, simplesmente voltando ao que estava fazendo antes de eu quase derrubar nós duas. Depois de me recompor, eu percebi junto a ela um grupo formado por mais sete mulheres, todas olhando para a mesma direção e com a mesma expressão boba no rosto. Duas delas até mesmo soltavam gritinhos histéricos ocasionalmente.

Curiosa para saber o que teria atraído tanta atenção do grupo, eu me virei para o que elas estavam olhando, encontrando uma visão realmente espetacular e digna de gritinhos histéricos.

A poucos metros de distância da calçada onde eu e as mulheres nos encontrávamos, Sasuke estava concentrado em chutar violentamente um tronco no campo de treinamento ao lado da praça. Entretanto, não era o simples fato de ele estar treinando que causara tamanho frenesi nas garotas, mas os seus músculos expostos ao sol brilhando de suor. Sasuke treinava sem camisa, usando apenas uma calça preta que pendia folgadamente da sua cintura. Eu admirei, além do seu corpo, o seu rosto tenso em concentração, como acontecia em tudo o que ele fazia. Sasuke sempre levava tudo muito a sério, até mesmo um simples treino em uma comum tarde de domingo.

Quando Sasuke parou os seus movimentos para tomar uma água e passar a mãos em seus cabelos, um grito feminino estridente chamou a sua atenção, fazendo-o olhar em nossa direção. Porém, ele não reservou a nenhuma das outras mulheres nem um milésimo de segundo do seu tempo, seus olhos indo direto em encontro aos meus. Subitamente, as batidas do meu coração aceleraram, como se eu tivesse dado duzentas voltas ao redor do parque, e meu estômago pareceu congelar. Quando um leve sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, eu finalmente percebi que eu estava parada no meio da calçada acompanhada de um grupo histérico de mulheres que praticamente formaram uma poça de baba em seus pés, bloqueando a passagem ao admirar um dos homens mais charmosos de Konoha.

Eu não me dei ao trabalho de me mover ainda. Eu estava focada em observar como a sua expressão antes de determinação se suavizou quando me viu e como o seu sorriso parecia iluminar ainda mais o local, por mais clichê que isto possa parecer.

E então, Sasuke assentiu, reconhecendo a minha presença. Somente neste momento eu atinei da minha estupidez e fechei a minha boca (que já começava a deixar escapar a minha saliva como a das outras ao meu lado). Voltando ao planeta Terra, eu sorri de volta, acenando timidamente. Eu ignorei os olhares furiosos que o grupo me lançava para poder me aproximar dele, que agora limpava com uma toalha de rosto o suor que pingava de sua pele.

Eu me esqueci completamente da minha corrida.

"Eu me pergunto por que você não consegue ficar quieta por uns poucos dias." Sasuke me disse, passando para mim a garrafa d'água de onde ele acabara de beber. Eu aceitei, sorrindo ainda mais.

"Você sinceramente achava que eu iria ficar em casa olhando para o tempo por um mês inteiro?" Eu perguntei, bebendo a água que já estava quente, mas que mesmo assim matou a minha sede. Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça, mas continuando a sorrir. "Não sei do que você está reclamando. Você acabou de se recuperar de uma experiência de quase morte e já está se exaurindo fisicamente em um treino menos de duas semanas depois."

"Eu me sinto bem. Estou completamente curado." Para provar o seu argumento, ele mexeu o seu braço que supostamente deveria estar ainda em processo de recuperação, mas que pelo visto comprovava o que ele dissera.

"Por que está treinando sozinho?" Eu perguntei, andando até estar parada a poucos passos em frente dele. Ele não recuou nem mostrou qualquer desconforto com a proximidade.

Eu particularmente preferia treinar com outra pessoa a treinar sozinha, especialmente taijutsu. Além de poder medir as minhas habilidades em outra pessoa, eu poderia aprender com ela, principalmente com os seus erros. A maioria dos shinobis deveria pensar que, assim como eu, era muito mais fácil enxergar as falhas alheias do que as suas.

Entretanto, ninjutsus eu treinava sempre sozinha. Eu não apreciava ter observadores ao meu redor (especialmente Naruto, que não parava de conversar) enquanto eu me concentrava em desenvolver uma nova técnica ou evoluindo outras já existentes. É claro que eu deveria testar em alguém para comprovar a sua eficácia, mas antes disso eu não me contatava com ninguém além da minha mentora enquanto eu não tivesse certeza total de que certo jutsu funcionaria – o que acontecia em grande parte dos casos.

"Não tem mais ninguém para me acompanhar." Sasuke respondeu, cruzando os braços.

"Você quer dizer que não tem ninguém disponível ou ninguém que poderia ser um desafio para você?" Eu perguntei, já sabendo a resposta que ele iria me dar.

"Ambos." Justamente como eu imaginava. Sasuke, mesmo derrotado por um cachorro, nunca iria deixar o seu orgulho ser tocado. Típico.

"Então isto significa que o tronco atinge o seu nível." Eu perguntei, apontado para o quase destruído pedaço de madeira.

"Não tem ninguém melhor." Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, mesmo sabendo que ele dissera aquilo brincando – o seu tom de voz não me deixava pensar o contrário.

"Você sabe que eu posso acabar com a sua vida a hora que eu quiser, certo?" Eu perguntei, na mesma entonação divertida. Para dar um descanso às minhas pernas trêmulas, eu desabei na grama, esticando minhas pernas e apoiando o peso do meu corpo na palma das minhas mãos esticadas atrás de mim, sentindo os olhos de Sasuke me observando o tempo inteiro.

"Suponho que eu deva temer por ela, caso eu te reencontre em outro momento, quando não estiver tão cansada." Ele disse, sentando-se ao meu lado de uma maneira muito mais graciosa e menos desengonçada do que a minha. Ao contrário de mim, ele não parecia ter dado um milhão de voltas pela Vila sem parar. Apenas o suor grudado em sua blusa regata (que em algum momento de distração minha ele havia recolocado) deixava uma pista sobre sua atividade prévia. O seu cabelo estava sensualmente bagunçado, como se ele tivesse deixado-o daquele jeito de propósito, e nem mesmo um grão de areia sujava a sua roupa e pele.

Eu, por outro lado, estava completamente desarrumada – e eu aposto que eu fizera muito menos esforço que Sasuke, que treinou o dia inteiro, durante a minha corrida. Os meus longos cabelos rosa estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, deixando escapulir fios para todos os lados. Minha pele brilhava em suor e a minha blusa anteriormente branca em alguns pontos estava tingida por um leve tom de bege. Os meus shorts atléticos pretos também eram destacados com sujeira.

Resumindo, nós éramos uma dupla que inevitavelmente chamava atenção por causa do nosso paradoxo: eu, totalmente desajeitada tentando recuperar a minha respiração perdida em apenas algumas voltas inofensivas ao redor da praça, o que um shinobi em melhor forma faria em menos tempo e sem demandar tanta energia, e Sasuke, impecável ao meu lado, conversando como se não tivesse feito atividades físicas pesadas o dia inteiro.

"O fato de eu estar cansada não impede absolutamente nada."

"É mesmo?" Foi a vez de Sasuke levantar a sobrancelha e eu apenas assentir. Com um suspiro pesado, ele levantou, fazendo sombra sobre mim. "Vamos."

"O quê?"

"Estou ansioso para ver os seus métodos para 'acabar com a minha vida'."

Eu não me mexi ainda, continuando a olhá-lo nos olhos em busca de qualquer sinal de piadinha. "Você está me pedindo para lutar com você?"

"O que há de errado com você e os meus pedidos? Você nunca os entende." Sasuke disse, referindo-se ao dia em que ele me chamou para almoçar e eu relutei em acreditar no seu convite.

Mas não era culpa minha se eu era cética em relação à Sasuke pedindo algum favor ou ajuda de qualquer tipo. Em toda a minha vida, aquela era a primeira vez que ele me chamava para lutar com ele. Nos nossos tempos de gennin, eu sempre lutava com ele somente sob ordens de Kakashi, e mesmo assim ele não demonstrava nenhuma satisfação em treinar com um shinobi inferior a ele, como ele mesmo fazia questão de dizer. Eu só me lembrava de tê-lo visto fazer um pedido semelhante à Hyuuga Neji e Nara Shikamaru, além de Naruto e Kakashi, o que lhe rendia lutas bastante interessantes, tanto no nível tático quanto no nível físico. Com toda a minha fraqueza dos meus doze, treze anos, eu não tinha condições de oferecer qualquer tipo de estímulo a adrenalina do seu corpo. Nossas lutas sempre acabavam sendo extremamente sem graça e rápidas, já que Sasuke me derrotava em questão de minutos.

Aquela era mais uma prova de que Sasuke finalmente começara a admitir o meu potencial como kunoichi. A primeira delas veio quando ele me deixou tratá-lo como um paciente, confiando em mim a sua saúde, naquele momento, precária. Uma vez ou outra ele se mostrou admirado (à sua maneira bem discreta, claro), mas nunca me reconhecendo como seu igual. Eu não podia estar mais feliz com o avanço do nosso relacionamento nos últimos dias, superando todas as minhas expectativas.

"Bem, tecnicamente isto não é um pedido" Eu murmurei, levantando-me independentemente da forma como ele pronunciara o seu desejo de lutar comigo, limpando a grama da minha roupa longe de ser apropriada para a situação.

Andamos em silêncio até uma área mais reservada do campo de treinamento onde não perturbaríamos os outros visitantes do parque. Honestamente, eu estava um pouco ansiosa, apesar das minhas provocações. Diferentemente de mim, Sasuke dedicou todo o seu tempo ao treino, desenvolvendo novas técnicas ofensivas para serem usadas no campo de batalha, enquanto eu criava na grande maioria técnicas médicas que raramente podiam ser usadas como ataques. Com a minha falta de prática, era certo que seria a minha vida a acabada depois da luta – não no sentido literal, claro. Eu duvidava que Sasuke fosse capaz de me ferir em um simples treino.

"Você está bem?" Sasuke me perguntou de repente quando chegamos ao nosso local de destino, desviando o seu olhar para o outro lado para evitar que eu visse o que quer que esteja no seu rosto.

"Estou." Eu disse, desconfiada. "Por que pergunta?"

Sasuke deu de ombros.

Eu realmente me sentia bem naquele domingo. Antes de sair para correr de manhã, eu tomei medicamentos extras somados a vitaminas específicas para atividades físicas intensas. Além disso, eu havia descansado durante todo o resto da semana, o tédio me consumindo completamente por causa da falta de trabalho.

Eu não tinha absolutamente nada pra fazer agora que minha carta médica fora confiscada. Todos os dias, a força do meu hábito me forçava a despertar ás cinco da manhã, quando o sol nem havia terminado de acordar. Sem conseguir dormir novamente, eu perambulava pela casa, sozinha, relendo pela milésima vez os meus livros tanto literários quanto médicos que eu praticamente havia decorado. Quando o horário me permitia, eu saía para visitar Ino, ou Naruto, ou até mesmo Sasuke, que sempre me repreendia por não estar descansando. Eu mal conseguia esperar a volta de Kaito para que pudéssemos passar os dias juntos e matar ao menos metade do meu tédio.

Com um aperto no coração, eu passava na porta do Hospital, desejando fortemente poder entrar lá apenas para sentir o seu cheiro característico, mas eu resistia a este ímpeto. Caso contrário, eu temia que, involuntariamente, eu voasse em algum paciente e acabasse fazendo algo que não me era permitido. Pelo lado de fora, eu gostava de conversar com as enfermeiras e alguns dos médicos, que muitas vezes me perguntavam suas dúvidas que eu esclarecia com ânimo, o mais próximo que eu poderia chegar ao exercício da medicina em si.

Eu me perguntei sobre as novas habilidades de Sasuke adquiridas do seu maquiavélico mentor. Ele definitivamente estava exponencialmente mais forte do que seis anos atrás, isto é óbvio. Ele provavelmente deveria estar mais forte do que Kakashi, assim como Naruto estava, considerando o estado com que o loiro chegara em Konoha depois do confronto com o Uchiha. Eu já havia tido a oportunidade de testemunhar a sua monstruosa rapidez quando, à beira da inconsciência, ele me carregou até o meu apartamento no meio da madrugada.

Eu não havia conseguido nem mesmo ver as luzes dos postes, nem distinguir figuras com clareza. Depois de quase dez anos no ramo dos shinobis, participando de missões de todos os rankings (de D a S) e conhecendo ninjas formidáveis – os meus dois senseis não me deixavam negar – eu nunca havia presenciado alguém se mover tão rápido. O mais próximo que eu já cheguei a ouvir dizer sobre aquela velocidade era a rapidez do Quarto Hokage, o pai de Naruto, que carregava essa fama, além de várias outras, por todo o país.

"Vale tudo?" Sasuke sugeriu, alongando o seu braço recém-curado enquanto eu apertava o meu cabelo preso para que este não se desfizesse.

"Sem armas."

"Por que não?"

"Eu não tenho nenhuma aqui." Eu disse. É claro que eu não pensaria em levar instrumentos ninjas para uma simples caminhada.

"Eu poderia te dar as minhas, se está com tanto medo." Ele disse com um sorriso irritante.

"Obrigada, Uchiha, mas se eu usasse armas, não lhe restaria nem vestígios de sua dignidade." Eu provoquei enquanto ele me ignorava e pegava a sua bolsa de armas, jogando-a para mim em seguida com o sorriso ainda no rosto.

"Vale tudo."

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse dar uma última exalada de ar, Sasuke desaparecera do meu campo de visão como em um passo de mágica. Eu arregalei os olhos para depois piscá-los, virando a cabeça para todos os lados em sua procura. Não achei nada, nem mesmo um farfalhar de folhas ou o barulho de suas roupas se movendo. Frustrada mas em alerta, eu fechei os meus olhos e me concentrei em encontrar a sua presença, ou seja, o seu chackra, aguçando os meus outros sentidos simultaneamente para evitar qualquer ataque surpresa.

O que achei não foi nada animador. O seu chackra se movia em uma velocidade impressionante ao longo de todo o campo de treinamento, indo de galhos em árvores para o subterrâneo e para depois no meio do ar. Sem alternativa, eu tive de esperar que ele atacasse, já que qualquer ofensiva que eu arriscasse certamente não o acertaria.

E foi o que ele fez. Como um raio, Sasuke veio por trás, buscando a minha coluna cervical, mas o meu reflexo me salvou no último segundo. Quando a sua mão estava a centímetros de me deixar inconsciente, eu me virei, acertando-lhe um soco relativamente fraco no seu belo rosto se comparado aos que eu distribuía em uma batalha de verdade.

Apesar de não ter sido a minha intenção, devido a sua velocidade, eu senti os ossos da sua maçã do rosto racharem em uma leve fratura, mas que mesmo assim me fez querer interromper imediatamente o que fazíamos para que eu pudesse curá-lo – ou melhor, levá-lo a alguém que pudesse reconstituir o seu osso, já que eu estava proibida de executar qualquer atividade médica até o final do meu castigo.

Mas Sasuke não pareceu pensar do mesmo jeito. Sua presença se deslocou subitamente para o outro lado do campo a alguns metros distante de onde iniciamos. Ele reapareceu com uma mão no rosto, o sangue que escorria por entre os seus dedos me preocupando enormemente.

Quando eu abri a boca para sugerir que parássemos, o Sasuke que reaparecera me mostrou um sorriso bastante sugestivo, retirando a mão do rosto e revelando a ferida que deveria estar ali, mas que não estava. Eu recuei um pouco ao ver que o local estava intacto como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nem mesmo uma gota de sangue ou algum hematoma que indicasse qualquer ferimento ali estava, e foi então que eu percebi aonde eu me metera.

Rolando os olhos e suspirando fortemente, eu juntei as minhas mãos em minha frente e depois murmurei com um tom de irritação. "Kai." Instantaneamente, o genjutsu no qual eu caí se desfez, dando lugar à realidade. Sasuke estava exatamente no mesmo lugar desde o início, de braços cruzados e sorrindo debochadamente, nos seus olhos o sharingan ativado. Eu não havia nem mesmo visto o momento em que ele ativou o seu kekkei genkai, quanto mais determinar com precisão quando o genjutsu começara. Eu poderia estar no mundo das ilusões há segundos, ou horas, eu não podia confirmar sem perguntá-lo – o que eu nunca faria, é claro. O seu ego já era inflado o suficiente sem eu mencionar a sua impressionante habilidade na área das ilusões.

"Eu pensei que você descobriria mais cedo." Sasuke disse, descruzando os braços. Em resposta, eu apenas estreitei os meus olhos.

Era frustrante saber que ele estava certo. Quero dizer, eu tinha capacidade de ter cancelado o seu jutsu antes mesmo de ele ter sido executado. Afinal, eu não treinei com Kurenai, umas das maiores mestras em genjutsu da Vila durante anos por nada. Ou seja, genjutsu é um dos meus fortes, mas parece que era difícil competir com um sharingan bastante desenvolvido.

Apostar no elemento surpresa, no meu caso, seria algo extremamente complexo. Por precisar de bastante chackra no campo de batalha, os médicos geralmente optavam por desenvolver não os jutsus ofensivos, mas majoritariamente o taijutsu, a fim de ter reservas para curar os companheiros machucados. Entretanto, o combate corpo a corpo era justamente um dos estilos que o sharingan poderia prever ou ler com maior facilidade, excluindo as minhas chances de apelar para este estilo, apesar de eu ter evoluído muito neste aspecto.

Sasuke mais uma vez foi o primeiro a atacar, usando o seu jutsu de fogo que eu me acostumara a presenciar anos atrás. Fazendo os sinais corretos com as mãos, Sasuke juntou-as em frente ao seu rosto para depois soprar labaredas de fogo acompanhadas de uma enorme esfera do mesmo elemento em um jutsu característico do clã Uchiha.

Neste ataque, eu pude ter mais uma evidência da evolução de Sasuke. A sua bola de fogo possuía um diâmetro maior do que o da última vez que eu a tinha visto. A fumaça que se soltava com ela havia diminuído bastante, ao contrário do controle dele sobre ela, que parecia ser maior do que antigamente.

Aproveitando-me da deficiência em seu campo de visão causada pelo tamanho exagerado da bola de fogo do seu jutsu e a conseqüente fumaça, eu desapareci por entre as árvores, esperando que as minhas técnicas de camuflagem funcionassem contra o sharingan e a percepção de chackra de Sasuke. O meu cabelo rosa e as minhas roupas inapropriadas para uma batalha não ajudariam em nada, mas era o mínimo que eu podia fazer dentro das circunstâncias para visualizar o local e preparar uma ofensiva sem a interrupção dos ataques de Sasuke.

Pelo vagar de seu olhar pelo gramado, sem parar ou mostrar qualquer sinal de reconhecimento quando passou pela árvore onde eu estava escondida entre os galhos – a vários metros de distância dele – meu esconderijo pareceu funcionar. Lentamente, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, eu posicionei a palma da minha mão em um dos galhos, fazendo meu chackra conciliado escorregar pela madeira, alcançando o chão e viajando para outra árvore mais longe de mim. Desta forma, Sasuke iria sentir a minha presença sutilmente em um outro lugar, distante de mim, abrindo uma brecha para que eu o atacasse subitamente.

Eu criei três Kage Bunshins, todos com suas respectivas kunais em mãos e posicionei-os em três locais estratégicos para que Sasuke tivesse poucas opções de escape do ataque. Quando ele deu um passo para frente, eu ordenei os meus clones que investissem sobre ele silenciosa, mas rapidamente. Semelhante a mim, antes que ele pudesse ser ferido, Sasuke se virou e desviou facilmente das figuras idênticas a mim, não notando, entretanto, que eu havia jogado uma kunai explosiva exatamente na direção do seu desvio, calculando que aquele seria o movimento mais provável.

Em plena suspensão, Sasuke ainda me procurava por entre as árvores, desatento para a minha chegada por trás de si, já que o meu chackra estava completamente mascarado e o som das explosões e desaparecimento dos meus clones dificultando sua percepção. Antes que ele pudesse me parar, eu dei um chute em suas costelas, mandando-o diretamente para o chão. Visivelmente impressionado, ele ainda conseguiu pousar seguramente, mesmo com o aparecimento de rachaduras no solo devido à força que usei contra ele.

Sasuke lançou outra bola de fogo enquanto eu ainda estava em pleno ar para não arriscar me perder de vista ou deixar que eu pousasse em um lugar mais fácil para desviar dos ataques. Um 'oomph' ecoou sobre o campo, e aparecendo em meu lugar um tronco de madeira após eu fazer rapidamente um Henge no Jutsu. Arfando, eu voltei para o meu esconderijo, conciliando o meu chackra e frustrada ao ver que tudo o que eu fiz não foi exatamente eficiente.

Retornamos a estaca zero: Sasuke me procurando e eu escondida, sem a possibilidade de ele detectar o meu chackra. Eu me perguntava o porquê de ele não ativar o seu sharingan agora para me achar. Caso o fizesse, em menos de dois segundos eu seria denunciada e a luta tomaria rumos completamente diferentes. Talvez ele estivesse procurando por mais emoção, ou estaria pegando mais leve comigo, ou quem sabe preservando os seu próprios olhos, já que eu fiz questão de alertá-lo novamente sobre as chances de cegueira que viam com o uso do kekkei genkai. Eu sinceramente esperava que a última opção fosse a verdadeira.

Eu usei a pausa para dar uma aliviada na pressão dentro do meu peito. Minha respiração voltou a ficar irregular, e todo o meu corpo tremia. Eu engoli em seco, tentando umedecer a minha garganta que ficara completamente seca e repousei a minha cabeça no tronco da árvore. Com dedos trêmulos, eu concertei o meu longo cabelo, apertando o rabo de cavalo – meus braços tinham perdido metade de sua força. Eu tive de piscar várias vezes para que a minha visão embaçada melhorasse um pouco, mas mesmo depois de alguns minutos ela não havia voltado ao normal.

Com um último forte exalar, eu levantei-me, precisando apoiar na árvore para auxiliar as minhas pernas e me revelei parar Sasuke, dando passos hesitantes até mais ou menos a metade do campo, parando diretamente na sua frente em linha reta. Ele esboçou dar um sorriso irônico ao ver o meu estado, mas ao invés disso, acabou franzindo o cenho em um olhar confuso.

"Sakura, acho que devemos parar." Ele disse, aproximando-se lentamente.

Eu não dei ouvidos a ele. Discretamente, eu canalizei chackra sob os meus pés, ainda atenta a aproximação de Sasuke. Ele parecia dizer alguma coisa, mas eu só conseguia registrar o movimento da sua boca. Um zumbido insistente em meu ouvido bloqueava qualquer som além das rápidas batidas do meu coração e o meu arfar. Quando ele começou a acelerar o seu passo, eu ativei o meu jutsu para que ele não tivesse chances de chegar até mim.

Inesperadamente, filetes de chackra vindos do meu pé assaltaram Sasuke e, quando alcançavam a área exatamente sob dele, explosões no chão ocorriam, como socos vindos de baixo para cima. Antes que pudesse ser atingido, ele desviara do soco imaginário, não me atacando para analisar a minha técnica. Quando ele retornava ao solo, outro filete explodia, fazendo-o se deslocar novamente. Pedras voavam para todos os lados enquanto esta dinâmica acontecia, mas eu não liguei para o estrago que eu estava fazendo e que posteriormente teria de concertar assim que a nossa luta acabasse.

Eu sorri fracamente ao ver que ao menos um dos meus ataques pareciam surtir efeito em Sasuke. Ele continuava falando alguma coisa, desta vez com uma expressão raivosa no rosto, mas que eu ignorei, concentrando-me no controle do meu chackra com os pés. Aquilo havia se tornado algo extremamente fácil para mim se comparado com técnicas médicas que necessitavam deste tipo de recurso. Há muito tempo eu havia superado o nível de complexidade da média dos médicos-nin do País, aproveitando esta vantagem para desenvolver outras áreas, como a psicologia, usada em interrogatórios, e até mesmo o aperfeiçoamento de algum elemento, como a água.

Eu tentei mover o meu corpo para começar uma batalha de taijutsu. Entretanto, todos os meus músculos pareciam paralisados em dor. Minhas pernas estavam com câimbras e meus braços ainda não haviam parado de tremer. Por conta disto, o meu jutsu falhou por um milésimo de segundo suficiente para que Sasuke me alcançasse e me derrubasse no chão, cancelando completamente o meu ataque.

Eu caí com um baque surdo de costas na grama, batendo a minha cabeça no chão. O impacto da queda sobre os meus pulmões dificultaram ainda mais a minha respiração já comprometida, trazendo lágrimas aos meus olhos e fazendo que o meu tórax se expandisse e relaxasse com mais freqüência. Eu podia ouvir a voz de Sasuke como um eco longínquo, mas não tive forças para respondê-lo. Eu senti leves tapas nas minhas bochechas que não foram capazes de me afastar do caminho da inconsciência.

Somente quando um jato de água morna foi despejado sobre o meu rosto que eu despertei um pouco mais. Minha visão do cenário que girava continuou embaçada, e a dor em meu peito se intensificou ainda mais. Eu fechei os meus olhos com força enquanto fazia com que o meu fluxo de chackra interno se deslocasse para a área mais dolorida e amenizasse a dor que estava quase me matando. Eu não sei como eu tive energias para ter o cuidado de usar a técnica de conciliação, mas eu o fiz. Eu não podia deixar que os ANBU's percebessem que eu quebrara a regra estabelecida por Tsunade de que eu estava proibida de usar recursos médicos deste tipo por um mês. Eles certamente reportariam para ela e eu estaria ainda mais encrencada.

As mãos de Sasuke continuaram a segurar o meu rosto enquanto eu me recuperava. Ele afastava a minha franja da minha testa e puxava a pele sob os meus olhos para poder analisá-los. Eu quase sorri com a delicadeza dos seus gestos, mas logo me lembrei de que eu deveria estar imaginando coisas como conseqüência da falta de oxigênio no cérebro.

"Sakura." Eu finalmente consegui distinguir com clareza a sua voz em meio ao zumbido que se subsidiava. Eu quase inclinei o meu rosto para descansá-lo em suas mãos que ainda não haviam deixado a minha pele.

"Eu estou bem." Eu murmurei enquanto Sasuke circulava o meu tronco com o seu braço e me puxava para cima, sentando-me e me apoiando em sua perna flexionada noventa graus. Ele trouxe o seu cantil d'água para perto da minha boca, forçando-me a bebê-la. O líquido desceu queimando pela minha garganta seca, aliviando alguns dos meus sintomas. Permanecemos naquela posição por alguns minutos até que a minha situação se normalizasse e Sasuke se afastasse de mim, deixando que eu ficasse sentada por mim mesma.

"Eu estou bem." Eu repeti, agora mais convincentemente. Eu não tinho certeza se Sasuke me ouviu, já que ele estava a alguns passos de mim, de costas, com uma das mãos passando nervosamente pelos cabelos e a outra em sua cintura.

"Merda." Ele murmurou de forma quase inaudível, chutando uma pedra para longe.

"Sasuke?" Eu o chamei, não compreendendo o motivo de tamanha frustração.

"O que você pensa que estava fazendo, Sakura?" Ele explodiu, se virando bruscamente para mim. Seus olhos revelavam uma fúria que há muito eu não presenciava.

Eu franzi o cenho enquanto me erguia. "Do que você está falando?"

"Você _realmente_ acha esta pergunta necessária?" Sasuke diminuiu a nossa distância significativamente. "Por um momento eu achei que você tinha morrido."

"Sasuke, é perfeitamente comum um shinobi se ferir em um treino desses." Eu justifiquei, alarmada com a sua reação. "Você e Naruto, por exemplo, já chegaram a parar no Hospital diversas vezes –"

"Eu e Naruto lutávamos por horas, Sakura, não vinte minutos sem nem ao menos fazer contanto físico ou usar jutsus extenuantes." Ele replicou, cada palavra aumento a sua fúria. "Você estava praticamente desacordada nos primeiros dez segundos."

"Eu tinha acabado de correr quilômetros!"

"E eu tinha acabado de treinar por três horas seguidas e não estava cambaleando!"

Nós estávamos praticamente gritando na cara um do outro, fazendo uma cena de briga que parecia entre um casal de namorados. Nossas vozes conseguiram desviar a atenção de algumas cabeças.

"Ah, me desculpe se eu não tenho o mesmo condicionamento físico do Prodígio Supremo de Konoha!"

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. "Eu imaginei que a sua resistência abrangesse limites maiores, considerando o nível que você atingiu."

Eu me calei, surpresa com o reconhecimento de Sasuke, mesmo que não fosse nada explícito. "Pena que não se equipara com o seu, não é mesmo?" Eu perguntei, minha voz cheia de ironia. "Depois de todos estes anos me esforçando, incrivelmente eu ainda não consegui travar uma luta decente com você, já que os meus infinitos pontos fracos sempre extravasam."

"Eu não disse isso." Ele replicou imediatamente.

"Pois é isto o que eu sempre ouvi e continuo ouvindo de você neste exato instante." Eu fechei a minha mão com força, tentando achar uma distração para impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Eu não precisava mostrar a Sasuke mais uma vez como as minhas emoções entram em conflito quando estou perto dele, ou apenas pela sua simples imagem em minha mente.

Sasuke suspirou profundamente, apertando o canto dos seus olhos com os dedos indicador e polegar, e começou a falar como se estivesse explicando algo extremamente óbvio para uma criança de cinco anos. "Por que você insiste em interpretar equivocadamente tudo o que eu falo?"

"Não é como se você fizesse questão de ser claro pra qualquer pessoa exceto você mesmo."

"Oi, pessoal!" Uma voz estridente gritou ao longe. Indubitavelmente, só Naruto seria capaz de chamar por alguém do outro lado da Vila desta maneira. Eu o agradeci internamente por interromper mais uma das minhas discussões com Sasuke, mas o meu ex-companheiro de time não pareceu achar o mesmo. Sasuke engoliu em seco, chateado pelo loiro não ter deixado-o retorquir a minha afirmação.

Naruto correu em nossa direção a toda velocidade, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Ele vestia roupas esportivas também, provavelmente aproveitando o domingo para treinar. Quando estava próximo o suficiente para perceber as nossas expressões sombrias, entretanto, seu rosto ganhou um tom confuso. "Ei, está tudo bem?"

Eu não o respondi. Ao invés disso, eu marchei para fora do campo de treinamento, ignorado o chamado do loiro. Em um piscar de olhos Sasuke brotou na minha frente, fazendo-me trombar em seu tronco firme. Ele segurou levemente o meu cotovelo para que eu não fugisse mais uma vez, e com seriedade me encarou com o rosto bem próximo do meu. Eu tentei me desvencilhar, mas foi em vão.

"Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Você realmente quer sair daqui com mais uma impressão errônea sobre mim?" Sasuke ignorou Naruto e murmurou, seu hálito esquentando a minha boca.

"A impressão que eu tenho sobre você já está formada, não que isto seja importante para você." Eu dei um puxão com o meu braço, mas ele não me soltou.

"Por que estão brigando?" Naruto perguntou, empurrando Sasuke para longe de mim. Eu e o Uchiha não quebramos o contato visual.

"Não estamos." Eu disse por entre os dentes.

"Sério?" Naruto perguntou ironicamente, colocando as mãos na cintura. E novamente eu me senti como uma criança, desta vez sendo repreendida por sua mãe, ou algo do tipo. "Vocês estão machucados e suas roupas estão imundas. Ou vocês estavam lutando ou rolando na grama como retardados – o que eu acredito que não sejam."

"Acredite no que quiser." Eu me virei para continuar o meu caminho para fora dali, onde eu pudesse esfriar a cabeça e evitar mais conflitos.

"Sakura." Sasuke me chamou, mas eu fingi não ouvir.

"O que você fez a ele, Teme?"

Eu continuei andando.

"Cale a boca, Dobe."

Eu parei, sentindo uma dor aguda em meu peito que eu nunca sentira antes, muito mais intensa do que a anterior. Meu coração parecia estar sendo arrancado de dentro de mim por uma mão invisível que o estrangulava.

"Como você ousa machucar a Sakura-chan deste jeito?"

Eu não conseguia respirar. O zumbido irritante volteou a preencher os meus ouvidos enquanto tudo em minha frente se tornava preto. Eu apertei meus olhos. Minhas mãos tremiam convulsivamente, e minhas pernas já não suportavam mais o meu peso. Uma gota de suor gelado escorreu pela minha testa enrugada. As vozes dos meninos já não eram mais registradas. Nada além da dor excruciante fazia parte do cenário.

"Sa—"

Meus joelhos bateram no chão cedendo à pressão do meu tronco. Eu não senti os arranhões formados pelas pequeninas pedras na minha pele. Alguém gritou em horror, mas eu não conseguia distinguir quem e de onde. Eu terminei de cair de lado, minha cabeça finalmente descansando no chão. Eu tossia o que pareciam ser litros de sangue que também escorriam pelas minhas narinas.

A última coisa que eu fui capaz de me lembrar antes de apagar completamente foi uma mão quente em meu rosto, afastando os meus cabelos. Eu nunca conseguiria explicar como eu pude sentir tamanho alívio em um momento como aquele somente ao saber que Sasuke estava do meu lado.

* * *

Gente, mais uma vez desculpem a demora! Se algo estiver errado neste capítulo, eu peço perdão, mas ele não foi revisado! Não haveria tempo de postá-lo caso eu tivesse concertado tudo!

Qualquer questão não explicada será feita no próximo capítulo! A partir daqui a história começa a ser muuuuito mais recheada de momento SasuSaku, eu prometo!

Muito obrigada novamente pelas reviews! As respostas de vocês são magníficas, e eu não sei nem como começar a agradecer e ditar a importância delas para mim!

Um beijo e até a próxima!

P.S.: Para aqueles que imaginam que eu vou abandonar a fic, fiquem tranqüilos, que eu não tenho nenhum plano em abandoná-la. O problema vai ser só o atraso das postagens, mas acreditem, eu vou terminar essa fic!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Quinze**_

_**Culpas**_

_**

* * *

**_

Quase uma década depois de encontrar o corpo dos meus pais no chão da minha casa, brutalmente assassinados pela pessoa em que eu mais confiei e amei em toda a minha vida, eu estava convicto de que a sensação do medo genuíno nunca mais me assaltaria. Eu não conseguia imaginar mais nada que pudesse fazer retornar em mim o sentimento de pânico total que me tirava o ar, que paralisava o meu corpo ao passo de que fazia todos os meus músculos tremerem, que arrepiava todos os pêlos da minha pele e me roubava à capacidade de raciocinar. Tais sensações foram efetivamente desaprendidas por mim. Nenhuma luta ou inimigo e nem nenhuma situação seria capaz de se equiparar com a traição do meu irmão mais velho conectada a perda prematura dos meus pais em uma noite singular.

Entretanto, carregar a minha ex-colega de time à beira da inconsciência em meus braços me fez chegar perto demais daquilo que eu mais temia. Eu não sabia o que me amedrontava mais: o receio pela vida de Sakura ou a reação que o seu sofrimento desencadeara em mim.

"Precisamos de ajuda!" Naruto berrou quando escancarou as portas do Hospital de Konoha comigo seguindo diretamente em seu encalce. Se eu não desconfiasse de que eu acabaria machucando Sakura se corresse o mais rápido que podia, eu certamente teria chegado naquele mesmo local minutos antes de Naruto.

Uma maca e vários médicos e enfermeiros imediatamente surgiram ao meu redor, gritando ordens para todos os lados. O mais cautelosamente possível, como eu fui instruído, depositei a mulher na maca, engolindo em seco com a visão do seu corpo desacordado ensopado de sangue. Eu rudemente fui afastado dela por um dos enfermeiros enquanto os outros profissionais iniciavam o processo de estabilização.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" O médico que havia tomado o posto de Sakura como comandante do meu caso durante a minha estadia no Hospital se aproximou, visivelmente ansioso ao se deparar com a cabeleira rosa estendida na maca. Com brusquidão, ele afastou todos que o impedissem de ter uma melhor visão da mulher que ele obviamente guardava sentimentos afetuosos. Ele empalideceu ao ver o seu estado para em seguida me lançar um olhar acusatório. "O que aconteceu, Uchiha?"

Eu teria ignorado-o caso a informação de que ele precisava não fosse importante para o tratamento de Sakura. "Eu e Sakura treinamos hoje de manhã. Minutos depois ela tossia sangue e desmaiava. Eu não lhe deferi nenhum golpe que pudesse trazer como conseqüência ferimentos desta dimensão."

Mayama apenas assentiu, encerrando as perguntas e começando o seu trabalho. Aquilo me soou bastante estranho. Por experiências anteriores, eu estava acostumado a ouvir médicos procurem detalhes mais profundos sobre a situação que poderia ter levado o paciente ao Hospital. Mas não foi isto o que aconteceu. Não me parecia que Mayama estava procurando por tempo, mas que ele sabia exatamente o diagnóstico de Sakura com apenas uma afirmação minha, como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido antes.

Por motivos óbvios, eu preferi não incomodá-lo com minhas suspeitas. Com muita pressa, a equipe começou a se movimentar, ainda tratando Sakura com aplicações de chackra principalmente em seu peito e injeções enquanto conectavam-na a máquinas e bombeavam oxigênio por sua boca. Eu e Naruto os seguíamos, ignorando os protestos dos enfermeiros. Uma mão me segurou pelo braço, mas eu me desvencilhei sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Sakura ainda inconsciente e continuei a andar, sem nem mesmo sentir minhas pernas se mexerem.

Eu parei somente quando quatro pares de mãos e braços me detiveram e formaram um obstáculo em meu caminho. Eu desviei o meu olhar raivoso para o enfermeiro em minha frente.

"Senhor, você precisa ser tratado." O enfermeiro disse enquanto eu me remexia contra os outros, tentando libertar os meus braços.

Eu franzi o cenho. "Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei, impaciente. Eu estava perfeitamente bem.

"Você está sangrando, senhor."

Eu continuei encarando o homem. Ele silenciosamente apontou para o meu tronco. Eu não tive outra opção senão acompanhá-lo. Deparei-me com a minha blusa que, anteriormente branca, adquirira uma tonalidade avermelhada, assim como boa parte da minha calça e meus braços onde eu segurei Sakura durante todo o trajeto. Mas eu não estava ferido. Sakura não teve nem mesmo a oportunidade de me machucar a este ponto.

Infelizmente, todo aquele sangue que me manchava não era meu, mas de Sakura.

Reconhecer este fato me aumentou ainda mais a minha fúria – destinada a algo inespecífico, talvez a mim mesmo ou a Sakura, por ter se deixado levar a este estado, ou ao enfermeiro, que me atrapalhava por algo inútil. Eu não saberia explicar. Aquela raiva simplesmente surgiu em uma intensidade descomunal sem nenhum aviso prévio.

"Vá se foder." Eu rosnei ao homem, empurrando-o da minha frente fazendo-o bater as costas na parede do corredor sem lhe dispensar qualquer explicação.

Eu tive de correr um pouco para alcançar o grupo que cuidava de Sakura, e por um momento eu desejei que não o tivesse feito. Quando retornei o meu olhar a ela, Sakura estava em meio a uma convulsão. Todos os seus membros de debatiam furiosamente, sua cabeça sacudindo para os lados e o verde dos seus olhos desaparecendo enquanto o seu globo ocular se revirava. Minha respiração ficou presa em minha garganta. Eu podia ouvir vagamente Naruto gritando em desespero ao meu lado.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei um dos enfermeiros que me segurava pelos ombros. Eu não sentia a força para trás que eles aplicavam em meus ombros em outra tentativa de me afastar.

"Senhor, se continuar a –"

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu repeti, desta vez mais alto, contendo-me para não dar um soco na cara do primeiro que aparecesse. Eu precisava descontar a minha raiva e frustração em alguém, e somente não o fiz por desconfiar que pudesse desconcentrar os outros médicos e, por conseqüência, prejudicar Sakura.

Eu não conseguia ouvir o que a enfermeira – que ajudava a me intervir – me dizia. Eu estreitei os olhos para poder compreendê-las, mas os sons que saíam da sua boca não chegavam aos meus ouvidos. Eu estava momentaneamente surdo. Eu apelei para a leitura labial, mas minha visão não se concentrava por muito tempo em qualquer lugar que não fosse a mulher estendida na maca a poucos metros distante, recebendo mais uma bateria de injeções.

"O que –"

"Nós estamos perdendo-a!" Aquelas palavras foram as únicas palavras registradas pelo meu cérebro. Subitamente, tudo pareceu se mover em câmera lenta. O ataque epiléptico de Sakura havia parado, mas ela não me deu tempo de me acalmar antes do seu estado se agravar. Eu parei, assim como todos os outros a minha volta, inclusive aqueles que ainda tentavam me impedir de acompanhá-la. Naruto, ao contrário de mim, ainda lutava para sair das mãos dos enfermeiros.

Alguém buscou o desfibrilador e posicionou-o no peito de Sakura. Seu peito subia e descia a cada descarga elétrica do aparelho, mas nada mudava apesar da potência do instrumento aumentar em cada tentativa. Eu pensei ter ouvido alguém gritar que o seu pulso havia desaparecido e avisarem repetidas vezes de que estávamos perdendo-a.

Somente as mãos daqueles que trabalhavam em salvar Sakura apareciam em meu campo visual além do rosto da própria Sakura. Eu não conseguia desviar-me dele. Era como se eu me sentisse atraído pela fragilidade de sua expressão ou algo do tipo. Sua pele extremamente pálida, as olheiras sob os seus olhos fechados, os arranhões cujos sangramentos já haviam sido estancados. Os seus machucados me gritavam que ela já não era mais o bibelô delicado de antigamente, ou o empecilho em meu caminho. Aquilo mostrava que ela já sabia lutar por si só, mas eu ainda tinha dificuldades em assimilar este fato.

"O pulso está de volta!"

Eu exalei todo o ar dos meus pulmões que eu não sabia que havia prendido. Uma parcela dos pesos sobre os meus ombros se desvaneceu. Ela estava de volta, e com ela uma sensação de alívio totalmente estranha que me fez franzir o cenho. Segundos depois de estabilizar Sakura, toda a equipe adentrou uma sala de cirurgia. Minhas pernas começaram a segui-los, mas antes que eu pudesse dar dois passos, um par de mãos me segurou pela gola da blusa, jogando-me contra a parede. Eu nem mesmo pisquei para encarar Mayama.

"Eu espero que você não tenha feito nenhuma merda desta vez, Uchiha." O médico disse por entre os dentes cerrados, seu nariz quase se encostando ao meu.

Eu não o respondi. Ao invés disso, mantive a minha expressão indiferente que eu sempre lhe reservei. Eu não devia nenhuma explicação àquele imbecil, principalmente depois de uma acusação sem fundamentos.

Se eu soubesse que o hipócrita seria o meu médico responsável, eu teria pensado duas vezes antes de dispensar Sakura. Desde a primeira vez que eu vi Mayama eu estava certo de que eu nunca o toleraria – e nem ele faria o mesmo. Talvez os males que eu cometi à Sakura no passado tenham incitado o ódio nele, já que é óbvio que ele nutre sentimentos profundos em relação a ela. Era visível o seu desconforto enquanto me tratava. Ele parecia querer estar em todos os lugares menos ali, tratando o homem que havia ferido a mulher que amava. Não era a sua opinião ao meu respeito em si que me irritava, mas o seu desgosto acumulado. Não me agrava dele ter de fingir que se simpatizava comigo quando todos podiam notar que não era este o caso. Com a exceção do meu tratamento, nenhuma das palavras que ele me disse foi sincera.

"O que há de errado com ela?" Eu perguntei, ignorando sua acusação e empurrando suas mãos da minha roupa com tamanha força que ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e seus olhos se estreitaram ainda mais em minha direção.

"Eu terei de operá-la." Ele respondeu vagamente. Aquilo não era suficiente para mim.

"Por quê?" Eu pressionei. Pelo canto dos olhos, eu vi Naruto se aproximar ao meu lado e perguntar o mesmo que eu. Mayama fingiu que ele não existia, fazendo a minha antipatia por ele aumentar impossivelmente mais.

"Caso ela sobreviva a esta cirurgia e deseje que você tenha esta resposta," Mayama disse, andando para a sala que Sakura havia acabado de entrar. "Ela o dirá pessoalmente."

E com isto ele desapareceu pelas portas duplas que marcavam a S.O. Número 04. Eu fiz menção de segui-lo, mas o mesmo enfermeiro que me bloqueara antes o fez novamente, puxando-me para trás pelo ombro.

"O senhor terá de esperar do lado de fora." Ele disse e eu consenti, somente porque sabia que a minha presença na operação poderia acarretar conseqüências desastrosas a Sakura.

Olhando ao redor, eu avistei no final do corredor à minha direita um par de sofás e algumas poltronas destinadas exatamente para a espera dos familiares. Naruto já estava sentado sobre um dos sofás. Ele parecia o retrato da ansiedade: seus cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, o rosto enterrado entre as mãos e um de seus calcanhares batendo sistematicamente no chão. Lentamente eu me aproximei até sentar na poltrona diretamente ao seu lado. Pelos minutos silenciosos que se seguiram, ele não reconheceu a minha presença.

Por um segundo eu me perguntei se Naruto estaria também duvidando de mim. A imagem que ele havia encontrado hoje de manhã certamente não ajudaria em minha defesa. Eu não o criticaria caso ele me culpasse depois de ver eu e Sakura - já pálida, cansada, com alguns machucados superficiais, sem chackra, desarrumada e furiosa comigo - discutindo no meio do campo de treinamento por um motivo desconhecido a ele.

Até mesmo eu questionei sobre o meu papel neste incidente. Depois de vê-la lutando para respirar e se agarrar à consciência quando parei a nossa batalha amigável, eu me arrependi instantaneamente de ter pressionado-a a treinar comigo estando ciente de que a sua condição física era precária. Ela havia exibido inúmeros sinais de exaustão e condicionamento físico debilitado há mais de duas semanas, antes mesmo de eu ter retornado, segundo Kakashi. A minha curiosidade pelas suas novas habilidades, tão comentadas pelos meus antigos companheiros de Time, se sobressaiu, entretanto, e eu me aproveitei do contexto para comprovar. Além de evitar machucá-la, testar sua evolução na minha ausência fora uma das razões pelas quais eu evitei atacá-la diretamente – o que me assegurava de que eu não a feri a ponto de desacordá-la.

Pergunto-me quais proporções os seus ferimentos teriam tomado caso eu não tivesse nos interrompido logo ao notar a sua respiração vacilante, a sua palidez e o tremor das suas mãos. Apesar de Sakura ter argumentado que shinobis se machucavam freqüentemente neste tipo de atividade, era óbvio que nenhum estaria naquele estado em poucos minutos, sem ao menos realizar jutsus complexos ou ataques cansativos. O nosso treinamento desta manhã não era nada comparado às horas que ela certamente passava no Hospital todos os dias, ou das inúmeras relativamente simples missões de ranking B que ela teria realizado se levarmos em consideração o seu status de jounnin.

O episódio da sessão de chackra em minha casa era mais um forte indicativo de que ela há muito já não estava bem. Depois de poucos minutos de terapia, eu tive de levar uma praticamente inconsciente Sakura até o seu apartamento, às pressas, no meio da madrugada. Parado ali, na sala de esperas do Hospital, refletindo sobre a vida em risco de Sakura, não foi a primeira vez que eu deixei que meu arrependimento me assombrasse. Eu não poderia medir a minha estupidez de não ter levado-a a um Hospital. Impressionantemente, eu me deixei levar pelos seus pedidos cada vez mais desesperados de levá-la para casa e evitar o atendimento médico apropriado, algo que eu raramente havia feito – abdicar a minha vontade em detrimento da do outro, ainda mais convencido de que o outro estava completamente errado. Talvez, se eu tivesse sido o mesmo egoísta de sempre, nenhum de nós estaria ali.

Com o intuito de dar espaço para Naruto liberar a sua apreensão e encontrar alguma distração para mim, eu me levantei da poltrona, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e me dirigindo ao bebedouro do lado oposto do corredor. O Dobe ainda não conversava comigo, mesmo quando eu passei diretamente na sua frente. Com os pensamentos viajando para a sala de cirurgia, eu peguei um copo de plástico e enchi-o com água gelada. Subitamente cansado, agora que a adrenalina havia passado, eu apoiei as minhas costas na parede ao lado do bebedouro, meus olhos grudados nos meus pés e meus dedos pressionando a palma da minha mão dentro do bolso da calça.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu permaneci ali, calado, com o copo meio cheio de água já morna em minha mão antes de perceber Naruto se aproximar. Ele estava estranhamente calado, fazendo o mesmo que eu, procurando algo para aliviar a secura em sua garganta. Eu levantei os meus olhos para o seu rosto, mas ele não retornou o meu gesto. Somente quando parou ao meu lado, encostado também na parede e olhando para frente, para onde estavam os assentos em que estávamos antes, ele quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu já vi Mayama tratar Sakura várias vezes antes." Ele começou. Eu assenti com a cabeça, indicando que eu estava ouvindo-o, mas não o interromperia. "Eu nunca o vi tão nervoso como agora."

"Ela vai ficar bem." Eu murmurei, falhando em fazer qualquer um dos dois acreditar.

"Ele disse que ela poderia não sobreviver."

"Como você disse, ele estava nervoso." Eu repliquei, consolando-o o melhor que eu podia.

Naruto apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, amassando o seu copo vazio.

Eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Confortar pessoas nunca foi o meu ponto forte.

Prolongando o silêncio, eu inclinei a minha cabeça para trás até que ela descansasse na parede e dobrei uma das minhas pernas para que a sola do meu pé também me servisse como suporte na superfície atrás de mim. Involuntariamente eu fechei os olhos, mais uma vez ciente da minha exaustão tanto física quanto psicológica. Creio que, caso eu não estivesse ainda me recuperando de uma das minhas experiências de quase morte – da qual Sakura me salvou quase duas semanas atrás – eu não estaria tão debilitado.

"Você devia descansar, Teme." Eu reabri meus olhos ao som da voz de Naruto. Eu o encarei por alguns momentos, tentando decifrar o que estava escrito por da sua expressão, mas não consegui – fato que me assustou por uma fração de segundo. O Dobe sempre fora a pessoa mais transparente que eu já conheci, mas agora ,hora em que as emoções certamente aflorariam, ele conseguiu trancá-las dentro de si.

"Eu estou bem." Eu menti.

Naruto pareceu ligeiramente hesitante antes de prolongar a conversa. "Vocês lutaram hoje?"

Eu pressionei os meus dentes uns contra os outros, sentindo os músculos da minha mandíbula se contraírem. "Nós treinamos. Nada demais."

"Você acha que... isto... pode ter algo a ver com a luta de vocês?" Ele perguntou, cauteloso.

"Eu praticamente não a toquei, Dobe. Ela não durou nem dez minutos." Naruto continuou calado, e as minhas suspeitas de que ele desconfiava da minha inocência se acentuaram. "Dobe, eu não a machucaria – machuquei." Eu corrigi imediatamente, sem saber ao certo o motivo.

"Não seria a primeira vez que você ataca um de seus amigos." Ele murmurou, coçando a cabeça.

Nada que ele tivesse dito poderia me deixar mais nervoso e embaraçado.

Sem saber como reagir, eu retornei o meu olhar para os meus pés. Em uma vida repleta de más decisões que comprometeriam para sempre o meu futuro, infligir qualquer dor às únicas três pessoas que se importavam comigo era uma das que mais me trazia arrependimento que muitas vezes me roubava o sono. Agora que a minha sanidade havia sido recuperada depois de eu ter sacrificado o meu presente em detrimento do meu passado, eu conseguia enxergar o quão idiota e imaturo eu fora. Era humilhante saber que, para conquistar os meus objetivos traçados na base do ódio, eu tive de machucar não somente eu como também os meus amigos.

Naruto tinha todo o direito de retorquir daquela maneira. Afinal, eu havia o atacado não somente uma, mas três vezes, no mínimo. Em todas elas, eu havia deixado-o em estados deploráveis, beirando à morte. Lembro-me claramente da primeira vez em que nos enfrentamos, no Vale da Morte, logo depois de eu ter deixado Konoha – deixando para trás uma Sakura desmaiada, em um banco frio por um período indeterminado. Naruto havia me encontrado, momentos depois de eu ter adquirido a Marca Negra, e me confrontado, exigindo que eu voltasse. Aquele foi o início da minha decadência, o primeiro passo para que eu me atolasse ainda mais na merda em que eu havia me enfiado ao decidir me vingar do meu irmão.

Ao acordar em Konoha, eu estava preparado para receber ódio, remorso, indiferença, ou qualquer outro sentimento que eu havia lhes dispensado. Era o troco que eu merecia depois de todos os problemas que eu havia lhes trazido. Ao invés disto, eu fui rodeado de readmissão – não por parte da Vila, é claro. Mas eu não poderia me importar menos com os meus conterrâneos fofoqueiros. Não me afetava em nada o fato de que o resto da população me encarasse desconfiadamente, como seu eu ainda fosse a porra de um criminoso. Eu não lhes devia satisfação alguma. Os meus três companheiros (termo que eu demorei demais para usar ao me referir ao Time Sete), porém, não me trataram com hostilidade em nenhum momento, sempre tentando me reinserir no nosso antigo círculo de amizade.

Engraçado. Somente eles tinham o direito e motivos para me excluírem, mas eram os únicos que não o faziam.

Eu decidi pelo silêncio. Eu ainda não havia encontrado palavras que pudessem me redimir. Naruto, entretanto, como sempre, pareceu entender perfeitamente o que eu queria dizer, mesmo sem eu vocalizar o meu arrependimento. "Teme." Ele me chamou, forçando-me a voltar a encará-lo. Ele me mirava com uma seriedade incomum, uma maturidade que eu ainda tinha de me acostumar a presenciar. "Desculpe-me."

Eu assenti, voltando meu rosto para baixo. "Eu não me orgulho de várias opções que tomei, Dobe."

"Se eu não soubesse disto, não estaríamos conversando." Naruto respondeu, fingindo desleixo ao jogar na lixeira o seu copo descartável recém-utilizado. "Não perca o seu tempo se desculpando, Teme. A sua prioridade agora é compensar por todos os seus erros."

Eu soltei uma efêmera risada abafada. "Não sei se isto é possível."

"Só de você estar aqui, já é um excelente começo."

Eu não pude evitar franzir o cenho. "Como pode o fato de eu estar esperando Sakura sair da porra de uma Sala de Cirurgia, entre a vida e a morte, ser um excelente começo?" Eu revoltei, não compreendendo-o.

Surpreendendo-me um pouco mais, Naruto sorriu. "É exatamente isto o que eu quis dizer."

"Como assim, Dobe?" Era inexplicável a minha irritação quando Naruto, o ser humano mais mentalmente aleijado que eu conheci, agia como se soubesse algo incrivelmente óbvio que eu desconhecia. Eu sentia uma vontade de enfiar o seu sorriso na parede da maneira mais indelicada possível.

Ele balançou a cabeça, soltando uma risadinha que não ajudou em nada na dissipação da minha irritação. "Você está sendo afetado pela situação da Sakura-chan, Teme. Você está com raiva de si mesmo, culpando-se pelo o que aconteceu, procurando em sua memória alguma falha sua que possa ter desencadeado tudo isto. Não pense que depois de quase uma década de amizade, eu não saberia ler exatamente o que está escrito por detrás desta sua fachada de insensível completo."

"Eu não –"

"O que você faria, Sasuke, se a culpa fosse realmente sua?" Naruto interrompeu o meu protesto, cruzando os braços e aproximando o seu rosto do meu. "Você seria capaz de sentir algo mais caso a sua desconfiança se concretizasse, ou todos os seus sentimentos continuam enterrados no cemitério do clã Uchiha?"

Eu não sabia. Aquele era um tipo de culpa que eu não saberia como lidar. Eu teria dificuldades imensuráveis em achar as palavras certas para dizer a Sakura caso ela sobrevivesse e Mayama confirmasse que fora eu o causador de todo este sofrimento. Como me justificar a alguém que jamais pensaria em me machucar da maneira que eu havia feito, a troco de absolutamente nada? Eu não creio que a minha própria angústia seria capaz de se equiparar com a dela, ou a de Naruto, ou a de Mayama – porque eu não merecia ser equiparado a nenhum deles.

Mesmo enxergando em seus orbes verdes pequenas quantidades de remorso, Sakura não me tratara mal desde que eu cheguei. Pelo contrário, quando ela não estava decidida a tentar ser rude comigo, ela sempre buscou o meu bem estar tanto físico quanto mental. Mayama havia me relatado a sua dedicação durante a minha recuperação, dizendo que ela passara noites dormindo nas inconfortáveis poltronas ao lado das camas nos quartos dos Hospitais, alimentando-se precariamente e se estressando a cada segundo. Ele também havia relatado o sacrifício físico que ela havia feito para que as minhas cirurgias ocorressem perfeitamente, praticamente esgotando as suas reservas de chackra.

E era desta maneira que eu a retribuía.

Eu não tive a oportunidade de responder a Naruto porque passos apressados ecoaram pelo corredor. Eu virei a minha cabeça rapidamente para a minha direita, em direção ao som e avistei Kakashi andando com agilidade, quase correndo.

"O que aconteceu?" O homem de cabelos grisalhos perguntou, não se dando ao trabalho de nos cumprimentar.

Naruto esfregou as palmas das suas mãos no rosto, passando-as depois nos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. "Sakura-chan está sendo operada."

"Acho que eu poderia ter deduzido isto, Naruto." Kakashi disse sarcasticamente, colocando as mãos na cintura. "Por que ela está sendo operada?"

"Ela e Sasuke lutaram." Naruto respondeu, apontando o polegar para mim, como se Kakashi não estivesse ciente da minha presença.

O único olho de Kakashi se estreitou quando ele se virou para mim. "Por que vocês lutaram?"

"Amigavelmente." Naruto esclareceu antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca. "Sakura-chan entrou em colapso logo em seguida."

Eu sentia o olhar de Kakashi sobre mim, mas não me atrevi a retornar o gesto. Já bastavam as acusações silenciosas de Naruto. Eu não precisava ter um dos poucos homens que admirava me repreender também.

"Mas ele não a machucou."

Ao ouvir a declaração de Naruto, eu rapidamente ergui minha cabeça.

"Eu sei disso." Kakashi concordou.

"O quê?" Eu murmurei, mais para mim mesmo do que para os outros.

"Você não a machucou." Naruto repetiu lentamente, como se estivesse explicando algo à porra de um retardado mental. "Não foi isso o que você me disse?"

Eu pisquei. "Eu não esperava que você acreditasse em mim."

"Por que eu faria isto?" Naruto perguntou, genuinamente confuso.

"Você realmente quer que eu cite os motivos para você não acreditar em mim?" Eu perguntei, ciente que Kakashi nos observava silenciosamente.

"E você realmente quer que eu cite os motivos para acreditar em você?" Ele retrucou.

"Sim." Eu disse por entre os dentes, quase como um desafio. Eu fiquei nervoso com a inocência, ou talvez burrice, de Naruto. Seria impossível que o loiro não tivesse nenhum remorso depois de todos os pecados que eu cometi e igualmente improvável que a confiança que ele tinha em mim permaneceu inabalada. A minha traição não fora uma atitude que pudesse ser tão facilmente perdoada ou ignorada. Caso fosse, a confiança que _eu_ tinha _nele_ seria questionada. Afinal, somente um relacionamento superficial passaria intacto após uma crise, como se todos os meus erros fossem irrelevantes.

Naruto ficou calado alguns segundos, não como se estivesse pensando, inventando qualquer desculpa para me responder, mas me analisando. "Você está me ofendendo, Sasuke, pedindo que eu aponte o que faz da nossa amizade algo tão importante para mim."

Mais uma vez, Naruto me deixara sem palavras.

Tentando sair dos olhares inquisidores dos remanescentes do meu Time, eu tirei as minhas costas da parede com um suspiro, ainda sustentando o encarar de Naruto. Silenciosamente, eu retornei à poltrona que ocupava antes da chegada de Kakashi, apoiando os meus cotovelos nos descansos de braço e entrelaçando os meus dedos em minha frente. Demorou um pouco ate que os outros dois me acompanhassem, jogando-se nos sofás ao meu lado e sobrecarregar o pequeno ambiente com ansiedade, nervosismo e outros sentimentos que eu não saberia distinguir.

Pelo visto Naruto havia pedido a algum paramédico que avisasse o restante do Time sobre o incidente daquela manhã. Sai e Yamato chegaram minutos depois de Kakashi, encontrando-nos em um silêncio pesado. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu vi o rosto do meu substituto ser adornado por qualquer emoção. O desespero na sua expressão ainda não era evidente, mas era surpreendente o suficiente para assustar até mesmo Naruto. O Dobe teve de chacoalhar a cabeça depois de ouvir Sai nos bombardear de perguntas sobre a "Feiosa", nem mesmo esperando que Yamato as fizesse.

Nós não conversamos muito durante a próxima hora em que Sakura permaneceu dentro da Sala poucos passos distantes. O nervosismo se acentuou exponencialmente quando vimos a Hokage passar por nós com pressa, usando roupas cirúrgicas e uma máscara cobrindo metade do seu rosto. Kakashi havia me informado que Tsunade somente participava de cirurgias de extrema emergência, ou quando esta envolvia alguma pessoa de prestígio (eu acreditava que o caso de Sakura preenchia os dois requisitos). A líder da Vila se viu obrigada a abandonar a sua participação na equipe do Hospital devido à sua agenda lotada como Hokage, mas assegurou a todos de que a sua aprendiza realizaria o seu trabalho de maneira igualmente brilhante, quando não o executava melhor.

Diversas enfermeiras entravam e saíam da Sala de vez em quando, mas nenhum delas era autorizada a ceder qualquer tipo de informação ainda, segundo ordens da própria Hokage. Elas carregavam materiais cirúrgicos, seringas com substâncias de diversas cores e quantidades e muitos, muitos pacotes de sangue. Os olhos de Naruto sempre marejavam quando percebia a quantidade de sangue que Sakura precisava de repor artificialmente, e nada do que Kakashi ou Yamato dissessem faziam-no se acalmar.

Horas haviam se passado, eu não sabia quantas exatamente, quando o som de alguém correndo chamou a atenção de todos. Um homem alto de cabelos pretos lisos que alcançavam os seus ombros em um corte uniforme vinha em nossa direção respirando pesadamente, como se estivesse saindo de uma maratona. Seus olhos pretos percorreram por todos nós, parando em mim por um segundo para me lançar a sua fúria. Creio que ele era um dos milhares de companheiros de Mayama no Clube Contra Uchiha Sasuke.

"Onde ela está?" O homem perguntou a ninguém em particular, sua voz repleta de apreensão e preocupação. Suas roupas totalmente pretas estavam sujas de terra, e pendurada no cinto da sua calça estava uma máscara ANBU. Antes que alguém pudesse responder, ele se virou para as portas duplas da S.O. e andou a passos largos em sua direção. Ele estava prestes a fazer o que todos nós ali queríamos – ultrapassar um par de portas para conferir pessoalmente o que estava realmente acontecendo.

Eu não iria deixar que ele o fizesse.

Quando ele já estendia as mãos para a maçaneta ao som dos protestos do Time 7, eu levantei da poltrona usando a minha velocidade característica e o empurrei contra a parede de maneira semelhante à que Mayama havia feito comigo no que pareciam ser décadas atrás. Eu segurei a gola da sua blusa preta e aproximei o meu rosto do seu até que ele pudesse ver de perto a fúria em meu sharingan.

"Você não parece a porra de um médico." Eu sibilei, batendo as suas costas mais uma vez contra a parede. "Não pense em entrar naquela sala." Eu não podia deixar que uma interrupção desnecessária como aquela comprometesse a cirurgia.

O homem tentou tirar as minhas mãos de sua roupa, mas não obteve sucesso. "Me solte, Uchiha." Ele disse por entre os dentes.

"Kaito, se acalme." Naruto disse, segurando um dos meus braços em uma tentativa de nos separar, mas ninguém se mexeu das suas posições. Eu somente soltei o infeliz quando alguém passou o braço pelo meu pescoço e me afastou do homem – pelo visto chamado Kaito – à força.

"Ele não vai entrar na porra daquela sala." Eu repeti, tentando me desvencilhar de Yamato.

"Acalmem-se vocês dois." Kakashi interferiu, empurrando tanto o meu peito quanto o de Kaito, que já preparava para avançar também. "Sasuke, vá se sentar. Kaito, não dê mais um passo àquela porta."

"É tudo culpa sua, seu filho da puta!" Kaito gritou, segurado por Naruto. "Você lutou com ela!"

Quem era aquele idiota pensava que era? Eu nunca tinha o visto pelas redondezas, nem nos meus tempos de gennin.

"Eu não a feri, seu imbecil!" Uma imensa vontade de quebrar a cara daquele homem surgiu dentro de mim inexplicavelmente. O meu sharingan, utilizando a minha raiva como combustível continuou ativo, as vírgulas em minha íris girando freneticamente. Minhas mãos cerradas tremiam, gritando para entrarem em contato com aquele rosto desconhecido até deixá-lo inconsciente. Mas eu me controlei, pensando que uma confusão não iria ajudar em nada na situação de Sakura.

"Se alguma coisa acontecer a ela, eu juro que te mato, Uchiha!" Kaito ameaçou, mas eu o ignorei. Aquela discussão não levaria a nada, principalmente quando todos estavam em um alto nível de stress. Eu parei de lutar contra Yamato e me desvencilhei dele, dirigindo-me de volta à poltrona, como Kakashi havia ordenado. O louco imbecil continuou a gritar ameaças que eu não temia.

Com um estrondo, as portas da Sala de Cirurgia se abriram e a Hokage apareceu com uma expressão nada satisfeita no rosto. Todos começaram imediatamente a lhe jogar perguntas, mas com um erguer de mãos Tsunade silenciou-nos. Eu fingi não ver a quantidade de sangue em suas roupas azuis e luvas cirúrgicas.

"Se eu escutar qualquer outro som vindo daqui, eu os expulsarei deste Hospital." Uma veia pulsou na testa de Tsunade quando todos ignoraram a sua ordem e recomeçaram com as perguntas, mas foram interrompidos por sua voz novamente. "Eu não sei por que vocês estavam discutindo, mas eu sugiro que calem as bocas caso não queiram que os médicos percam a concentração e cometam um erro na mesa de cirurgia. Isto é um Hospital, pelo amor de Deus, e é a amiga de vocês que está com o corpo aberto, à beira da morte, passando por um procedimento extremamente complexo. Eu sei que este não é um momento fácil e desculpem-me jogar esta notícia tão insensivelmente, mas cinco médicos, incluindo a mim, estão tendo muitas dificuldades somente em estabilizar Sakura. Ela já teve de ser ressuscitar mais de quatro vezes. Por isto, peço que abaixem o tom de voz. A melhor ajuda que podem fornecer a ela é a quietude e orações pela competência dos médicos e força da paciente. Não me façam vir aqui novamente." E com isto, ela fechou a porta e retornou à sala.

Nenhum de nós processou aquelas informações com rapidez.

Um por um, retornamos aos nossos acentos, sem dizer uma palavra. Naruto fora o último que permaneceu com o olhar vazio ao longe, refletindo sobre as palavras da Hokage. Quando ele se sentou ao meu lado no sofá, eu pude ver rastros de lágrimas em seu rosto e o tremer de suas mãos. Kakashi mantinha o seu único olho visível nos seus pés. Sai mantinha a mesma expressão de sempre. Yamato foi ao bebedouro, e bebeu três copos d'água. Kaito afundou o rosto nas mãos, ocasionalmente bagunçando e puxando os cabelos.

Apesar de apenas uma única vida estar em jogo dentro daquela S.O., outras sete estavam se desmantelando do lado de fora.

* * *

Seis horas haviam se passado desde que eu havia chegado na porra deste Hospital e nenhuma notícia havia sido liberada. Por mais que insistíssemos, enfermeiros e médicos se recusavam a saciar nossa ansiedade. Ninguém sabia se devíamos estar gratos pela extensão da cirurgia – o que significava que nem tudo ainda estava perdido – ou mais agitados, perguntando-nos sobre a complexidade do procedimento. Naruto estava prestes a arrancar o último fio dos seus cabelos, enquanto Kaito permanecera na mesma posição, o queixo escorado no seu punho fechado, apenas com o bater irritante de sua perna.

Ninguém dizia nada.

Yamato tivera que se ausentar a contragosto, explicando que uma missão inadiável e de extrema importância para a Vila já havia sido lhe reservada semanas antes. Kakashi prometera lhe avisar via cartas sobre qualquer alteração. Do canto da sala, encostado na parede exatamente como estava quando Naruto conversara comigo horas atrás, eu procurava um escape daquela atmosfera pesada instalada ali, no local de espera. Talvez todos eles estivessem concentrados demais na cirurgia para perceber como aquele ambiente era sufocante, mas este aspecto não passara despercebido por mim.

Eu não conseguia ignorar o desconforto que sentia em Hospitais. Depois de desmaiar no Complexo dos Uchiha na noite do massacre, eu havia acordado exatamente ali, em um quarto de paredes brancas, sem a minha família ao meu lado. Foi no quarto 416, que eu assimilei a realidade do que seria a minha vida dali em frente. Nada havia me restado, somente o ódio e o desejo de vingança, a necessidade de ter o sangue do meu irmão em minhas mãos, assim como nas dele estava o dos meus pais.

Assim como minhas roupas foram manchadas pelo sangue de Sakura.

Eu amassei o copo descartável vazio, lutando para não olhar para baixo e encontrar minhas roupas sujas de vermelho. Nenhum dos outros homens também conseguia olhar para mim sem notar a prova da dor de Sakura pela qual alguns me consideravam com grande responsável, apesar de eu já ter explicado no mínimo duzentas mil vezes o que realmente acontecera.

Todos foram arrancados de seus pensamentos quando, finalmente, as portas da Sala se abriram por definitivo. Mayama fora o primeiro a sair, usando as roupas típicas de Hospital, seu rosto mais pálido do que o normal e sua touca pendurada em seu pescoço. Imediatamente se fez um círculo à sua volta.

"Como ela está?" Naruto fora o primeiro a perguntar. O médico suspirou cansadamente e esfregou as palmas das suas mãos em sua face.

Ele me encarava indiscretamente enquanto falava. "Ela está estável, dormindo." Ele colocou as mãos na cintura, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro. "A cirurgia ocorreu bem, dentro da medida do possível."

"Cirurgia que até agora não sabemos do que se trata." Kakashi disse, um leve tom de impaciência em sua voz.

Mayama abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas fechou-a logo em seguida sem emitir nenhum som. Hesitante, ele observava o grupo, como se estivesse ponderando se deveria responder Kakashi ou não.

"O que há de errado com ela?" Eu insisti, irritado com aquele silêncio suspeito.

"Eu não sei se posso esclarecer esta questão." Ele disse.

"O quê?" O idiota do Kaito quase gritou, tão indignado quanto o resto do grupo. "O que você quer dizer com isto?"

"Eu –"

"Eu falarei com eles, Mayama." Tsunade o interrompeu, emergindo da S.O. e andando direto para o fim do corredor, sem nos reservar nenhum relance. Não que ela precisasse – todos nós, inclusive Mayama, a seguiram sem pensar duas vezes, tendo que apertar o passo para alcançá-la. No final do corredor, ela adentrou a porta à esquerda, onde uma placa escrito "Dra. Haruno" pendia. Sem cerimônias, ela sentou-se na poltrona atrás da escrivaninha como se possuísse o lugar e nos convidou a fazer o mesmo no restante das cadeiras, mas somente Mayama, que deveria estar cansado de ficar horas em pé, seguiu suas ordens.

O escritório de Sakura permanecia do mesmo jeito desde a última vez que eu estive ali, com a exceção da mesa agora limpa de papéis, documentos e materiais médicos. No cabide no canto do aposento ainda estava pendurado o seu jaleco branco e um casaco preto, certamente deixado para trás devido à urgência com a qual Sakura fora convidada a se ausentar do Hospital. O seu cheiro característico também continuava ali, assaltando os meus sentidos como sempre fizera.

Eu cruzei os braços a espera do início do discurso da Hokage da Vila, mas até mesmo ela aprecia indecisa.

"Obaa-chan –"

Tsunade ergueu uma das mãos, sinalizando para que Naruto calasse a boca. Exalando fortemente, ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçou os dedos em frente ao seu rosto e fechou os olhos brevemente.

"Paciência, Naruto. Tudo será explicado."

E foram estas palavras a chave que abriu as portas do inferno.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. **_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Dezesseis**_

_**Revelações**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tsunade olhou para os homens em sua frente, recebendo em retorno impaciência pela espera que tínhamos de suportar para receber sua resposta. Os meus dedos machucavam a pele do meu braço cruzado, apertando-o tanto que temia que minha circulação fosse bloqueada. Naruto, parado ao meu lado, inalava e exalada pesada e sonoramente, irritando-me profundamente. Kaito parecia prestes a voar no pescoço da Hokage, enquanto Kakashi permanecia compenetrado como sempre, uma das mãos no bolso e a outra tamborilando os dedos na perna nervosamente. Sai era a mesma imagem congelada, olhos fixados na mulher, impassível. Mayama mantinha sua cabeça baixa, sentado na cadeira, silenciosamente esperando o pronunciamento.

Eu era incapaz, entretanto, de definir os meus próprios sentimentos. Talvez por eu não me lembrar, ou quem sabe, nunca ter sentido a confusão de emoções dentro de mim. Era uma espécie de arrepio toda vez que a imagem de Sakura brotava em minha mente – o que se tornou desagradavelmente freqüente. Sempre que eu sentia alguma dor ou olhava para as cicatrizes provenientes das cirurgias pelas quais eu passei sob as mãos de Sakura, era inevitável que eu me recordasse dela. Involuntariamente, eu assimilava o meu bem estar a ela, mesmo que outros tivessem a auxiliado.

Saber que Haruno Sakura, o estorvo da minha adolescência, era a responsável por eu estar vivo não era um fato simples de ser assimilado – e não somente isto. Ela havia se tornado um dos maiores nomes no campo dos shinobis dos últimos anos, sendo uma grande inspiração para a crescente participação feminina nesta área. Parecia que a garota de cabelos rosados, olhos verdes, uma testa avantajada e inútil no campo de batalha havia sido enterrada em algum terreno longe dali, e uma mulher madura, capacitada e extremamente habilidosa tomara seu lugar brilhantemente, como Naruto fazia questão de constate e orgulhosamente destacar.

Esta mesma mulher estivera, minutos atrás, perigosamente próxima da morte, por motivos que ainda não foram esclarecidos.

Tsunade apertou o canto dos olhos com a ponta dos dedos e suspirou longamente, gesto que não ajudou em nada em aplacar o nervosismo de Naruto. Ele suava, algumas mechas dos seus cabelos grudando no seu rosto. Seu eu não tivesse me exercitado para eliminar o máximo de emoções, talvez eu estaria reagindo de maneira semelhante á do Dobe. Afinal, estava claro o bastante que as notícias que se seguiriam seriam no mínimo desastrosas.

Aceitando este fato, eu começava a aceitar a tragédia, razão pela qual eu me mantinha calmo. A minha cabeça agora se preparava para formular estratégias, mecanismos para contornar o que quer que fosse que a Hokage nos contaria. Shinobis foram treinados para serem assim: assimilar rapidamente a informação e agir imediatamente em seguida. Milésimos de segundos poderiam definir a vida ou a morte de um lutador, não havendo espaços para prolongadas ponderações.

A minha determinação em transformar a solução desta problemática – que eu nem ao menos sabia do que se tratava – o meu próximo objetivo, minha próxima missão, se multiplicava a cada segundo que transcorria. E eu estava acostumado a concretizar as minhas metas.

"Primeiramente, o que eu estou prestes a contar-lhes possui um caráter extremamente confidencial. Nenhuma palavra deve sair desta sala. Fui clara?" Tsunade começou. O Dobe abriu a boca para retorquir, mas o meu olhar repreensivo o fez desistir da idéia. "Vocês devem saber que este tópico será discutido sem o conhecimento nem autorização de Sakura. Entretanto, sou forçada a ir contra as suas instruções pois temo que ela precise do máximo de ajuda daqui em frente, já que o caso dela atingiu um delicado nível de complexidade." Tsunade olhou de relance para Mayama, como se procurasse alguém que lhe assegurasse de que o que estava fazendo era o correto. O médico apenas assentiu discretamente, levantando-se da cadeira e indo se escorar na porta do escritório.

"Já que Mayama é o seu médico," Ela continuou. Sua voz permaneceu calma, mas ao mesmo tempo séria, postura típica de uma Hokage. Estava explícito, entretanto, que por dentro ela estava tão aturdida quanto o resto. "Ele não está autorizado a expor a ninguém a situação sem o consentimento de Sakura, de acordo com a ética que rege o relacionamento médico-paciente. Eu não sou a responsável pelo seu caso, portanto tenho a liberdade de poder contar a quem quiser. Entretanto, três anos atrás, Sakura obteve a minha palavra, a de Shizune e Mayama de que nunca contaríamos nada a ninguém. Mas como eu disse, a situação atual requer que ela receba auxílio de todos vocês."

Todos assentiram enquanto Tsunade fazia uma pausa. "Eu não quero que a pressionem a fazer nada, mesmo que ela esteja tremendamente errada. As decisões devem partir dela, sem nenhum tipo de discussão, brigas ou qualquer coisa que possam estressá-la. Caso algo relevante deva ser repensado, o assunto deve ser trazido diretamente a mim, e então eu conversarei com ela em particular. E também, vocês devem estar cientes de que –"

"O que há de errado com ela?" Tsunade levantou o seu olhar para mim, claramente insatisfeita com a minha fria interrupção. Eu não ligava para os termos de compromisso que ela tanto ditava – isto poderia ser arranjado depois. Neste momento, todos nós precisávamos de uma explicação, e não de amolações.

Tsunade olhou para Mayama uma última vez. "Sakura possui uma doença hereditária onde todo o seu sistema circulatório, principalmente o seu coração, são severamente comprometidos: a Sídrome de Haruno, justamente por ter sido ela a primeira a diagnosticá-la e explicá-la por completo. Os tecidos que revestem suas veias e artérias não foram sintetizados corretamente durante a sua fase embrionária. O seu coração, portanto, é mal irrigado e constantemente acontece de suas células musculares cardíacas, os cardiomiócitos, que também foi mal estruturadas, morrerem por falta de oxigênio, acarretando em freqüentes infartos do miocárdio. Outros tecidos que consitutem outros órgãos também passam por condições semelhantes, porém não tão significativas."

Ninguém respondeu. Eu estava muito absorto em assimilar a informação para reparar de reação dos outros.

"Além disso, por disfunções também genéticas, o seu sistema de chackra constantemente invade os seus outros órgãos, causando estragos muitas vezes irreparáveis. Eu sinto muito." Ela murmurou a última parte, abaixando a cabeça.

Eternos segundos se passaram antes que alguém pudesse falar novamente.

"Há algo que possa ser feito?" Kakashi perguntou, sua voz levemente trêmula.

Tsunade balançou a cabeça em negativa. "O coração de Sakura está gravemente danificado, mesmo depois de um transplante cardíaco há alguns meses atrás. O órgão encontrado não foi forte o suficiente para impedir que a doença o enfraquecesse novamente em tão pouco tempo. Nós poderemos lhe dar mais alguns poucos anos, no máximo meia década de vida se surgir um coração compatível para ser transplantado." Ela viajou o seu olhar por todos os homens da sala lentamente. "Entretanto, temos o limite de um ano e meio para fazermos o transplante. O corpo de Sakura não resistirá mais do que isto."

"Espere um pouco." Naruto disse, totalmente confuso. Pela sua voz, eu podia ouvir que suas lágrimas estavam prestes a sair. "Sakura-chan passou por um transplante de coração?"

"Você estava em uma missão há alguns meses atrás." Mayama respondeu. Ninguém se virou para trás para encará-lo.

"Entretanto, as chances de ela poder passar por uma outra cirurgia deste tipo são poucas, quase nulas, apesar de seu nome próximo do topo da lista de espera." Tsunade disse, levantando-se e cruzando os braços. "O seu sistema circulatório está mais comprometido do que nunca. É altamente provável que ela não sobreviva a uma segunda intervenção neste estado."

"Um transplante não adiantaria em nada se a doença persiste em seu organismo." Kakashi disse, o choque da notícia já desaparecido, diferentemente dos outros.

"Isto realmente é um fato concreto." Tsunade concordou. "A doença em si pode ser controlada, não muito eficientemente, com medicamentos fortíssimos e aplicação direta de chackra para controlar o da paciente, e isto conseguimos somente com base na competência de Sakura. Ela própria desenvolveu os medicamentos e encontrou o modo correto de realizar a terapia de chackra neste caso. O progresso feito com a sua ajuda é inquestionável, mas não o suficiente para fortalecer o seu coração, e a cura para a doença ainda é um sonho para todos nós."

"Sakura é uma grande colaboradora na busca da cura e tratamento da doença, mas não colabora na sua própria luta contra ela." Mayama disse, finalmente ganhando a atenção de todos da sala. "Ela não tem tomado corretamente os medicamentos para evitar o alastramento da doença. Ela constantemente usa o seu chackra tanto aqui como fora do Hospital. O esforço físico no qual ela insiste também prejudica o seu corpo já fraco."

Então era para esta finalidade que Sakura tomava todos aqueles medicamentos. Eu nunca pensei em acreditar na sua desculpa de que eram para restaurar o seu chackra, mas também nunca suspeitaria que eram para propósitos tão radicais.

"Então por que vocês deixam que ela trabalhe tanto?" Naruto gritou, já não contendo as lágrimas. "Vocês sabiam disso tudo, mas ainda assim permitiram que ela se matasse de trabalhar nesta porra de Hospital?"

"Naruto, se acalme –"

"Eu não quero ficar calmo, porra!" Naruto empurrou o braço de Kakashi, continuando o seu olhar de fúria em Tsunade. "Vocês deveriam estar ajudando-a a _sobreviver_, e não..." Ele mordeu o seu lábio inferior, incapaz de terminar a sua frase.

Ninguém ousou terminar por ele. Somente de pensar no que Naruto pretendia falar, a umidade dos meus lábios e da minha garganta se esvaía, e as minhas entranhas se congelavam, tornando o meu corpo mais pesado e a minha capacidade de raciocinar mais lenta. Eu tinha certeza de que todos ao meu redor compartilhavam destas sensações.

"Há quanto tempo vocês têm conhecimento disto?" Naruto murmurou, colocando as mãos na cintura, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro, completamente desconfortável com aquela situação, e pressionando um lábio contra o outro. Seu rosto estava vermelho, tanto pela fúria quanto pela vinda das lágrimas. Eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido transpassar por Naruto. "Há quanto tempo vocês têm escondido isto de mim?"

Tsunade encarou seu protegido por longos segundos. "Sete anos."

Sete anos.

Eu ainda estava aqui quando Sakura descobrira sua doença e não havia percebido nenhuma alteração em sua personalidade que indicasse que uma tragédia deste tipo lhe afligia. Talvez ela estivesse, em algum momento, abalada pela enfermidade e expôs as suas emoções. A minha indiferença e frieza e a falta de percepção de Naruto que nos impedira de enxergá-la, ou, quem sabe, ela não queria ser enxergada. Kakashi, que tinha como uma das funções supervisionar os seus alunos, somente notara que algo de estranho estava acontecendo a Sakura há alguns dias atrás, como ele me informou. O seu favoritismo pelos dois gennins mais excepcionais, eu e Naruto, discriminou Sakura de sua atenção. Não somente Kakashi como todos os outros shinobis, incluindo principalmente a mim, desacreditavam que ela chegaria aonde chegou. Fora Tsunade que a resgatou, com maestria, da sua própria desesperança.

Ao saber das suspeitas de Kakashi eu havia ficado bastante intrigado. Entretanto, descobri, tarde demais, que somente a intriga não faz diferença alguma. Mesmo sem ter nada que eu pudesse ter feito, incomodava-me ficar no escuro.

Naruto soltou uma risada cética, crítica, balançando a cabeça e lambendo o seu lábio superior e dando passos para trás, seus olhos ainda fixos nos da Hokage, claramente culpando-a. Seu rosto já estava molhando pelas lágrimas. Ele não disse uma palavra antes de fechar a porta com força desnecessária atrás de si, o som ecoando por toda a sala. Kakashi correu atrás dele, certamente temendo que o loiro fizesse alguma besteira. Afinal, com a cabeça quente, Naruto se tornava mais impulsivo do que o normal.

Kaito limpou a garganta antes de cortar o silêncio, sua voz embargada. "Quais são as chances de ela conseguir um segundo transplante?"

Tsunade relanceou a porta que Naruto acabara de sair, uma expressão pesarosa em seu rosto. "Ela já foi submetida por um transplante pouco tempo atrás. Apesar do seu caso ser relativamente mais grave do que vários dos outros da lista de transplantes, o seu nome teve de ser jogado para o meio. Semana passada, ela subiu posições importantes na lista, estando agora entre os vinte primeiros da Vila. Ainda assim, o período de espera é muito grande."

"Ela trabalhou neste Hospital por anos!" A voz de Kaito aumentou alguns decibéis. Suas mãos, antes estáticas, começaram a gesticular freneticamente. "As curas que ela descobriu, as vidas que ela salvou, os remédios e jutsus que ela desenvolveu... Vocês não podem irrelevar suas conquistas e não colocar o nome dela no topo! Ela merece –"

"Não é uma questão de merecimento ou não, Kaito." Tsunade interrompeu, firme e impaciente. "Outras pessoas precisam desta cirurgia tanto quanto Sakura. Tudo o que está ao meu alcance eu tenho feito para ajudá-la, mas não é porque ela é um paciente próximo a mim que eu tenho o direito de passar por cima dos outros. Além disto, não é fácil achar um coração compatível."

"A respeito desta cirurgia de hoje, do que se trata?" Sai perguntou pela primeira vez. Ele soava tão indiferente quanto seu rosto.

Tsunade se virou para ele. "O sistema de chackra funciona em coordenação com o estado físico e psicológico da pessoa. Infelizmente, a maioria dos órgãos de Sakura está danificada como conseqüência da doença, como já foi explicado anteriormente. Sakura têm feito constante uso do seu chackra, em especial o de funções medicinais. Isto faz com que o seu chackra esteja mais 'alerta' sobre o espaço ao seu redor, fazendo-o perceber o seu organismo machucado. Então, involuntariamente, o seu fluxo de chackra tenta concertar os seus órgãos, infiltrando no seu sistema circulatório e atingindo os locais danificados, principalmente o seu coração, que está no estado mais deplorável. Nós executamos esta cirurgia para estabilizar e retrair suas duas circulações, a invasiva e a sanguínea, sem o uso de chackra, já que o seu corpo já estava 'infectado' pelo seu próprio fluxo. Tivemos de trabalhar diretamente no seu coração e fonte de chackra, áreas extremamente sensíveis, delicadas e complexas."

Eu engoli sem seco só de recordar os sintomas que Sakura manifestara, do sangue que manchava minhas roupas e o seu corpo, do ataque epiléptico horas atrás e da palidez fantasmagórica do seu rosto.

"O que vai acontecer com ela?" Kaito sussurrou.

"Honestamente, eu não sei." Tsunade respondeu, suspirando. "Se ela não fosse uma médica, ela certamente não estaria viva hoje. Se ela não soubesse controlar o seu chackra com tamanha perfeição, e com ele manipular seus batimentos cardíacos, ela teria morrido há mais de um ano. Até encontrarmos um novo coração, medicamentos mais eficientes ou a cura definitiva, nada mais poderá ser feito senão atitudes que somente ela possa executar, como repouso e uma dieta balanceada."

Bruscamente, eu virei as costas para a Hokage e saí do escritório, sem lhes dispensar nem ao menos um olhar.

Todo o meu corpo tremia. Todas as minhas células pareciam se inflamar em raiva. Meu pulmão encontrava dificuldades em me trazer oxigênio. Com passos duros, eu praticamente corri pelos corredores do Hospital, ignorando os olhares inquisitivos que me lançavam, esbarrando em outros sem me desculpar em seguida e sem fazer idéia do meu rumo. Aquela branquidão, aquele cheiro típico de Hospitais me frustravam infinitamente ao ponto de me sufocar. Eu somente parei de andar quando abri uma porta aleatória com estrépito, agradecendo internamente o tamanho daquele prédio por não me ter feito adentrar o quarto de um paciente, mas um aposento vazio com utensílios de limpeza. Eu teria de expulsar aos pontapés qualquer ser vivo que eu encontrasse dividindo o quartinho imaculadamente limpo comigo e ousasse perturbar o meu momento.

Eu queria ficar sozinho. Era assim que eu aprendi a lutar contra minhas... perturbações.

Em toda a minha carreira de ninja, eu tinha presenciado cenas de todos os gêneros. Eu já tinha visto mortes em demasia, como já tinha testemunhado o milagre da vida. Entretanto, era estranho pensar que a pessoa responsável pelo prolongamento da vida tivesse a sua à beira do fim, batendo à porta da morte tão descaradamente. E o pior, esta pessoa era a mesma que havia salvado a _minha_ vida. Cada paciente que Sakura salvava, um passo ela dava para a sua própria morte. Irônico.

Tentando controlar a minha respiração, eu segurei a estante de aço que balançou com a minha força. Alguns objetos caíram. Eu não me dei ao trabalho de pegá-los. Eu abaixei a minha cabeça por entre os meus braços esticados, quase encostando o queixo em meu tórax e respirando profunda e lentamente. Eu tive de fechar os olhos para evitar a cor vermelha que encharcava a minha blusa.

"Merda..." Eu murmurei para mim mesmo, chocado com a intensidade que as notícias haviam me atingido. Eu achava que havia assimilado esta nova realidade, mas o meu comportamento me provava o contrário.

O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

Desde que eu percebera a decadência física de Sakura ainda naquela manhã, eu tenho reagido de maneiras totalmente fora do meu caráter. Eu me sentia estressado emocionalmente como há muito eu não me sentia, e incrivelmente por algo que não deveria me afetar tanto. Eu não deveria estar nervoso por conta de uma colega de time que nunca teve uma participação expressiva em minha vida, ou por qualquer outro ser, por sinal. É claro, se eu estivesse agindo usualmente, eu não ficaria inerte em relação a esta situação, mas também não estaria tão furioso com nada em particular, ou com uma vontade desesperadora de ver Sakura.

De onde veio tudo isto? Ou melhor, _quando_ tudo isto surgiu?

Finalmente calmo, eu me arrastei até a parede próxima e sentei-me, escorando as minhas costas na sua superfície. Ergui os meus joelhos e descansei os meus cotovelos sobre eles, cruzando as mãos em frente o meu rosto. Eu me sentia á vontade na escuridão daquela salinha, o silêncio me envolvendo e me propiciando um local adequado para refletir sobre tudo o que se passou.

Sakura estava doente. Gravemente doente. E não havia absolutamente nada que eu pudesse fazer, pelo menos agora.

O peso destas palavras em minha consciência era sobrenatural.

Desde o meu súbito retorno, a vida do Time Sete parecia ter virado de cabeça para baixo.

Eu dei uma leve risada abafada pelos meus lábios. Era irônico como a primeira pessoa que esteve presente ao meu lado na minha vinda fora a mesma que eu deixara para trás por último.

Quando eu abri os meus olhos pela primeira vez nesta Vila na qual eu fui trazido à força, uma mecha de cabelos rosa apareceu em meu campo de visão. Eu imediatamente soube que ela pertencia à garota irritante, imatura, infantil e inútil que me declarara a sua paixonite diversas vezes. Honestamente, eu não sabia se eu estava preparado para voltar para os meus mesmos colegas de Time. Afinal, eu havia mudado, amadurecido, e temia que eles não tivesse acompanhado o meu ritmo.

Não foi isto o que aconteceu.

No primeiro instante que, completamente consciente, eu conversara com Sakura, ainda no quarto de Hospital, eu tive certeza de que as coisas não seriam como antes. Tanto física quanto psicologicamente, Sakura crescera, extrapolando todas as minhas expectativas. Admito que eu esperava, com um certo temor, que ela pulasse em mim e agisse da mesma maneira que costumava fazer á seis anos atrás. Quão grande fora a minha surpresa quando, ao invés disto, ela discutira comigo, expondo a sua opinião – ainda com certa hesitação, é claro - mas tão firme como eu nunca havia testemunhado. Ela não se sentiu intimidada pelas minhas palavras duras nem pela minha indiferença e desejo de partir novamente.

Em minha mente, era difícil dissociar Sakura da mesma adolescente fanática que eu me recordava, assim como era praticamente impossível imaginar Naruto tão forte tanto física quanto psicologicamente, ambos abandonando por completo a infantilidade. Creio que o perverso mundo dos shinobis fizera um excelente trabalho em forçá-los a sair da realidade mais amena, menos violenta de Konoha e inseri-los em um mundo onde os fracos não têm vez. Ao contrário deles, eu me tornei habitante deste mundo precocemente, quando ainda era uma criança.

Apesar de seus esforços para manter o meu bem estar, era óbvio que Sakura me tratara como um paciente qualquer. Não me foram entregues flores ou maçãs para serem jogadas no chão, como eu fizera da última vez em que parara neste Hospital. Pela proximidade dos dois, eu imaginava que Sakura faria o mesmo, senão mais, por Naruto, o que ela não ousaria fazer no passado. Ela não me reservou regalias nem privilégios somente por eu ser o seu ex-colega de Time. Meu corpo fora reconstituído por ela, sem nenhuma falha de sua parte, não como se eu fosse um Uchiha – o desertor, o criminoso, o antigo amor – mas como um anônimo, um desconhecido.

Aquilo me impressionara mais do que o avanço de monstruoso de Naruto, pois era algo que eu nunca esperara. Eu olhava Sakura e Naruto com os mesmo olhos, mas por um ângulo completamente diferente. A essência deles fora mantida, e eu não poderia estar mais satisfeito por isto.

Foi então que eu decidi ficar na Vila: por saber que tudo seria exatamente igual, mas ao mesmo tempo, excepcionalmente diferente.

E eu teria apenas um ano e meio para usufruir desta semelhança, desta nostalgia.

Subitamente claustrofóbico, eu ergui-me de um salto do chão. Reabri a porta do quartinho, encontrando uma enfermeira que passava do outro lado, confusa por me encontrar naquele lugar. Eu a ignorei. Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, eu segui as placas nas paredes e procurei a saída do prédio, não demorando muito para encontrá-la. A entrada do Hospital estava apinhada de pessoas, dentre elas médicos, enfermeiros, pacientes e acompanhantes. Não prestei atenção a nenhuma delas e fui direto para as portas de vidro que separavam aquele recinto da calçada da rua.

Somente quando olhei para o céu escuro e estrelado que percebi que já era noite. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que eu notei uma cabeleira rosa perto do grupo de mulheres histéricas na lateral do parque naquela manhã? Quantas horas foram embora desde que Sakura entrara naquela maldita Sala de Operações?

Pelo canto dos olhos, eu vi Mayama se aproximar com um cigarro na boca. Eu não dei nenhum sinal de que reconheci a sua presença. Ele posicionou em minha frente o seu maço de cigarros em uma silenciosa oferta. Aceitei, acendendo a droga no seu isqueiro. Há muitos meses eu não fumava, e uma sensação de alívio me preencheu enquanto eu tragava e matava os meus pulmões. Não me passou pela cabeça que os ANBU's talvez não aprovassem.

Eu não ligava.

Fumamos calados por alguns minutos. Não que a sua presença fosse agradável. Eu só precisava de uma fonte de nicotina perto de mim.

"Por que deixou que ela trabalhasse, sabendo que ela estava doente?" Eu murmurei, soltando uma fumaça e estreitando os meus olhos para a rua. Assim como ele havia tentado colocar uma parcela de culpa sobre mim por ter lutado com Sakura de manhã, eu fazia o mesmo com ele.

Mayama não se alterou. "Ela é adulta. Eu não posso controlá-la."

"Você é o médico dela."

"Eu não sou o chefe, nem o pai dela." Mayama retorquiu, jogando o toco de cigarro no chão e esmagando-o com a sola do sapato. "Não tente me culpar por isto, Uchiha."

"Você fez o mesmo comigo."

"Eu procurava alguém a quem culpar. Você era o que estava mais próximo."

Eu sorri. Pelo visto, até mesmo os bonzinhos sabem ser hipócritas.

"Sakura vive em função do seu trabalho. O maior prazer da sua vida é ver a concretização de suas habilidades, tão abominadas no passado, na forma de vida, como ela mesma argumentou quando tentei dissuadi-la desta idéia autodestrutiva de continuar aqui. Você, como um dos seus melhores amigos, deveria saber disto." Mayama alfinetou. "Além disto, se ela subitamente parasse de trabalhar, ela acabaria levantando suspeitas e seus amigos descobriam seu segredo. Nem eu, nem Tsunade nem Shizune conseguimos convencê-la a repousar somente, apesar de termos insistido diversas vezes." Mayama riu nostalgicamente. "Nunca conheci alguém tão teimosa quanto ela."

Eu exalei a fumaça ilícita do cigarro. "Quando ela acordará?"

"Provavelmente amanhã à tarde. Por isso, vá para casa, tome um banho e, pelos céus, troque esta roupa." Mayama sugeriu, olhando com nojo para as minhas vestimentas.

Eu encarei o médio com um sorriso de deboche e jogando o resto do cigarro fora. O apocalipse engoliria o planeta no dia em que eu seguiria ordens suas. Eu não era estúpido de não perceber que eu realmente precisava me lavar depois de sujar-me com o suor do treino e o sangue de Sakura. Eu tinha quase certeza de que o meu cheiro naquele momento não era exatamente agradável, mas eu não conseguiria tirar os pés daquele Hospital até confirmar que o pior já havia passado.

"Como ela está?" Eu perguntei.

"O mais estável possível. Ela deve sentir dores intensas ao acordar, mas creio que tudo continuará como antes." Ele respondeu e eu assenti.

Virando as costas a Mayama, eu passei novamente pelas portas duplas da entrada daquele prédio, deixando-o sozinho a interagir com a noite, sem dizer absolutamente mais nada. Dez minutos depois, sentindo a sua presença alguns andares acima de mim, eu finalmente fui para casa tomar o meu merecido banho quente e colocar roupas limpas. Acendendo a lareira da minha sala de estar, eu queimei no seu fogo minha blusa branca e calças pretas sujas, da mesma forma que havia desintegrado os pertences da minha família uma eternidade atrás.

Satisfeito com a minha atitude, eu deitei-me na minha cama, cruzando as mãos atrás da minha cabeça e colocando uma perna esticada sobre a outra, encarando o teto do meu quarto na procura do sono. Eu havia pensado em retornar ao Hospital e esperar Sakura acordar, mas as visitas ainda eram proibidas e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer do lado de fora. Entretanto, após quase três horas esperando que o meu cansaço tomasse conta de mim e pesasse minhas pálpebras, eu me senti ainda mais acordado, os eventos do dia passando pela minha mente repetidamente. Esfregando uma mão em meu rosto, eu me levantei da cama, indo procurar na cozinha algo comestível. Eu não havia almoçado nem ingerido nada desde o café da manhã, e só agora, no meio da madrugada, que eu fiquei ciente da minha fome.

Com um copo de leite quente na mão e após a refeição tardia, eu comecei a vagar pelo apartamento, ainda à espera do sono. Com as pernas cansadas de tanto ficar em pé, eu sentei-me no sofá em frente á lareira – o mesmo em que Sakura havia dormido profundamente na noite da sessão de chackra em que tive de levá-la para a sua casa. A lembrança e seu significado provocaram um arrepio em minha pele. Em cima da mesa de centro havia um livro que eu ganhara como presente de boas vindas de Kakashi – que milagrosamente, não tinha o conteúdo erótico.

Nakayama.

O autor preferido de Sakura, e que, por sua culpa, acabara se tornando um dos meus também.

Meu sono escapou para ainda mais longe.

Jogando a minha cabeça para trás, eu a apoiei no assento do sofá, suspirando longamente e apertando os meus olhos com as pontas dos dedos. Uma dor de cabeça começou a me assolar, martelando entre as minhas têmporas. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei naquela posição, mas me recordo, antes de finalmente perder para o cansaço e dormir, que o sol já iluminava boa parte da minha sala de estar completamente escura.

* * *

Eu acordei, horas depois, com firme batidas na porta do meu apartamento. Com um sobressalto, eu ergui a minha cabeça do encosto do sofá, soltando um gemido de dor pelo torcicolo, conseqüência por ter permanecido tanto tempo na mesma posição. Movimentando a minha cabeça e tentando relaxar o meu pescoço, eu levantei-me do sofá ao som das insistentes batidas na madeira.

Com brusquidão, eu abri a porta para encarar um evidente cansado Naruto. Sob seus olhos, vermelhos de tanto chorar, havia olheiras enormes, sua barba estava por fazer e seus cabelos bagunçados. Eu podia apostar que o meu estado era bem semelhante. Mesmo a alguns passos de distância, eu pude distinguir o cheiro da bebida e cigarro.

Ele estava devastado.

"Que horas são?" Eu perguntei com a minha garganta completamente seca, passando a mão em meu rosto e depositando-a em seguida na minha cintura, abrindo caminho para que o Dobe pudesse entrar.

Ele não me respondeu.

Naruto já havia estado em meu apartamento antes. Aliás, ele fora o primeiro a visitar a minha moradia depois que eu me instalei nela, ajudando-me na mudança e tomando diversas garrafas de cerveja comigo em comemoração à minha primeira noite em definitivo em Konoha – que foi marcada também pela primeira vez que eu me embebedei nesta Vila. Entretanto, naquele momento, ele parecia deslocado, sufocado pela minha sala de estar, como se quisesse estar em qualquer lugar menos ali. Ele ficou em pé, no meio do aposento, com as mãos na cintura, encarando os seus pés.

Eu cruzei os braços e esperei que ele falasse.

"Eu estou indo para o Hospital agora." Naruto disse, olhando para a sua esquerda, observando a minha cozinha. "Gostaria de ir?"

"Você está fedendo."

Naruto voltou a me encarar com raiva. "Você vai comigo?"

"Você ainda está bêbado."

"Você vem ou não?" Naruto rosnou, seus dedos apertando a sua cintura.

"Tome um banho e nós iremos." Eu respondi, não alterando a minha voz nem minha posição, bloqueando propositalmente a porta de entrada.

"Pelo visto, eu irei sozinho." Naruto concluiu, marchando em direção à saída com os punhos fechados. Antes que ele pudesse alcançar a porta, entretanto, eu segurei-o pelo braço e o empurrei de volta.

"Você não vai sair assim, Dobe." Eu afirmei, não sendo intimidado pelo seu olhar furioso.

"Saia da minha frente, Teme."

"Use o meu chuveiro. Tome um banho e troque estas roupas fedorentas."

"Saia da minha frente." Ele repetiu, tentando soar intimidador, mas não obteve o efeito esperado.

Eu continuei parado onde estava.

Naruto bufou, soltando o ar pelas suas narinas. Com nervosismo, ele passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos. "Teme, pela última vez –"

"Você não vai passar por esta porta."

Naruto me encarou com uma intensidade que eu presenciara somente em momentos raros. Em seus olhos, uma mistura de tristeza, decepção e raiva. Pelo histórico da amizade dos dois, era incontestável que ele era o que mais sofreria com a perda de Sakura, ou somente com a possibilidade de ela estar no mínimo machucada em todos os sentidos. Alguns dias atrás, quando conversávamos sobre o Time Sete e relembrávamos a nossa infância, Naruto havia me confessado que desde o primeiro instante em que pousara os olhos sobre aqueles cabelos rosados soube que os seus sentimentos pela sua colega de Time não eram meramente infantis. No início, ele alegava que a amava, e em retribuição, ela dizia que me amava. O que eu fizera com ela era exatamente o mesmo que ela proporcionou a Naruto. Ambos foram vítimas da rejeição.

Com o passar dos anos, entretanto, como Naruto me relatara, a relação deles evoluiu para um estágio muito mais sólido, consistente e maduro. O Dobe descobrira que não era amor o que ele sentia por ela – ou pelo menos o tipo de amor que ele achava que era – mas um sentimento muito mais fraternal. Ele me dissera que a considerava a irmã mais nova. "Um irmã mais nova muito gostosa", segundo as suas palavras. "Se a sua ausência trouxe algo de bom para nós, Sasuke, pode ter certeza de que foi a amizade que tenho hoje por Sakura, além do nosso fortalecimento." Ele me dissera enquanto bebíamos cerveja no meu apartamento. Eu não poderia contestar a sua afirmação. O carinho que ele tinha por ela era praticamente palpável, e, hoje em dia, eu podia afirmar que o este sentimento era recíproco.

Sem nenhum aviso prévio, Naruto avançou sobre mim com uma velocidade impressionante para um bêbado. Com o seu braço horizontalmente, seu cotovelo pressionando o meu ombro, ele me empurrou para cima da porta, batendo a minha cabeça na superfície e causando um baque surdo. Eu não lhe ofereci nenhum tipo de resistência. Ele precisava extravasar tudo o que estava corroendo-o por dentro, e se me bater ajudaria a aliviá-lo, o mínimo que eu podia fazer ela lhe dar esta oportunidade. Ele desferiu um soco na minha cara, jogando-me no chão. Eu caí no meu braço previamente machucado, o que doeu mais do que o normal.

Ele não teve tempo de continuar as suas investidas porque um segundo depois, ANBU's entravam pela janela do meu apartamento, separando o loiro de mim e erguendo-me do chão. Eu podia sentir o gosto metálico de sangue em meu lábio, assim como o meu supercílio partido. Foram necessários dois ANBU's para imobilizaram-no no sofá. O chackra da Kyuubi já preenchia levemente a atmosfera da minha sala.

"Para a Hokage. Agora." Um dos mascarados disse, e eu consenti voluntariamente, deixando que eles nos levassem até a Torre da Hokage, sem nem ao menos deixar eu limpar os meus machucados.

A dor que eu testemunhara em Naruto era idêntica a que me assaltara por todos estes anos.

Xxxx

A Hokage, como era de se esperar, nos isentou imediatamente de qualquer punição. Primeiro, porque eu não desejei prestar nenhuma queixa contra Naruto – apesar de ela parecer bastante cética quando confessei que eu quis que ele me agredisse. Segundo, porque o momento já estava saturado de fatos complicados demais. A própria Tsunade cuidou dos meus ferimentos dentro da sua própria sala, curando-os instantaneamente e me agradecendo por oferecer uma via de escape para Naruto.

Naruto fora liberado antes de mim, que tive de ficar para trás, conversando com a autoridade máxima da Vila por mais alguns minutos para esclarecer alguns pontos do ataque do Dobe sem a presença do mesmo. Tsunade fez questão de me explicar a complexidade emocional pela qual Naruto passava, frisando a importância de Sakura para ele e vice-versa – o que eu já sabia, mas obedientemente ouvi-la repetir. Apesar de conciliar a sua dor melhor do que o seu protegido, ela exibia em seus olhos a mesma expressão abalada que tomara conta de todos os que sabiam do segredo.

Ao sair, encontrei Naruto esperando por mim do lado de fora, cabisbaixo. Eu me aproximei dele com as mãos nos bolsos e parei ao seu lado, ciente de que ele notara a minha presença mesmo sem levantar a cabeça. Instantes depois, ele criou coragem e me mirou.

"Não se desculpe, Dobe." Eu me apressei em dizer.

"Eu farei do mesmo jeito." Ele retorquiu, colocando uma das mãos em meu ombro. "Me desculpe, Teme."

"Não seja idiota. Você precisava daquilo."

"Isto não me dá o direito de te agredir."

"Você tem todo o direito de me agredir. É a minha vez de sair machucado."

"Você já tem ferimentos demais, Teme. Aqui dentro." Naruto disse, dando-me um soco brincalhão no local onde residia o meu coração.

Eu dei leves batidas onde o Dobe havia tocado. "Muito foi sacrificado para que os mais profundos deles fossem cicatrizados."

Naruto pensou por alguns segundos. "O que terá de sacrificar desta vez para que o resto se cicatrize?"

"Eu mesmo." Eu respondi sem pensar duas vezes – porque era verdade.

"Pois não o faça. É a única coisa que eu te peço."

"Como, então, farei para curar as minhas feridas, Dobe?" Eu perguntei, cruzando os braços.

"Sacrifique o seu tempo, se for preciso." Ele respondeu. "Sakura-chan já não o tem mais."

Eu engoli em seco ao relembrar este fato. "Nós criaremos o tempo, Dobe."

Naruto riu em escárnio. "Como se isto fosse possível."

"Não queira apostar comigo."

Ele balançou a cabeça, contrariado. "Não há nada que possamos fazer. As opções que nos restam são absolutamente absurdas: ou caçamos e matamos pessoas à procura de um coração compatível, ou nos transformamos em gênios da medicina e consigamos a cura que nem mesmo os maiores não conseguiram." As lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos. "Que merda de melhor amigo eu sou, que abandona Sakura-chan aqui na Vila quando ela mais precisava da minha presença? Que porra de amigo eu sou, que não conseguiu perceber que ela estava morrendo aos poucos bem ao meu lado? Eu sempre acabo me fodendo em todas as oportunidades que eu tenho de prová-la que eu a amo, e acabo desapontando-a toda vez. Eu não consigo auxiliá-la quando ela me chama, Teme."

"Ela não te chamou."

"Chamou. Mas eu fui muito burro e surdo e não consegui ouvi-la."

"Ela não te chamou, Naruto." Eu repeti com a voz mais firme. "Se ela pudesse, ela teria mantido disso fora do alcance de todos, não só de você."

"Você não a conhece." Ele pareceu se arrepender das suas palavras no instante em que elas saíram de sua boca. Eu não esperava sentir uma pontada em meu peito com aquela declaração.

"Pode ser que não. Mas é de conhecimento universal o quão altruísta Sakura é. Ela provavelmente não queria te ver sofrer, exatamente como está acontecendo agora."

"Eu queria que ela tivesse me falado."

"O que você teria feito, Dobe?" Eu perguntei.

"Teria estado ao lado dela, tentando suportar um pouco da sua dor." Naruto disse com rispidez, enxugando as lágrimas do seu rosto e fungando. "Pode não ser bom o suficiente para você, mas para ela com certeza é."

"Isto não teria mudado em nada o resultado final." Eu disse com indiferença.

"Não me faça bater em você de novo."

Eu suspirei, inconscientemente procurando um cigarro nos bolsos da minha calça. "Ao contrário do que você pensa, Naruto, nem você nem ninguém pode salvar todos o tempo todo. Existem lutas para as quais não temos armas suficientes para usar."

"Eu não –"

"Você não é obrigado a ser herói integralmente."

"Se você dependesse de Sakura-chan tanto quanto eu, você não estaria agindo de maneira tão casual."

Eu preferi não mencionar que foi justamente para evitar a dependência de outro ser humano que eu me afastei da sociedade. Quanto menos pessoas eu envolvesse em minha jornada pessoa, mais fácil eu concluiria os meus objetivos e menos ressentimentos surgiriam. Menos laços seriam severamente rompidos, menos despedidas lacrimosas na madrugada ocorreriam e menos corações seriam partidos se eu simplesmente tivesse sido esquecido e deixado para ser consumido pelo meu egoísmo.

"Você conversou com a sua namorada sobre este assunto?" Eu perguntei, desviando um pouco do assunto.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Além de Tsunade ordenar que mantivemos o sigilo total, eu não passei em casa ainda."

Só agora eu fui reparar que ele usava as mesmas roupas de ontem. "Onde esteve?"

"Com Kakashi. Ele deixou que eu ficasse em seu apartamento." Naruto disse. "Hinata-chan deve estar preocupada. Obviamente, ela notará algo anormal em meu comportamento, e eu não sei o que lhe direi."

"Você não tem medo de ela achar que passou a noite com outra mulher?" Eu perguntei, somente de curiosidade. "O seu estado poderá te condenar facilmente."

"Ela sabe que eu sou dela. Eu nunca a trairia – em todos os sentidos." Ele retorquiu, os seus músculos faciais se relaxando. "Creio que eu lhe direi a verdade, omitindo somente o fato de Sakura-chan estar doente. Falarei que estou passando por problemas que não posso dividir com ela, mesmo desesperado pelo seu conforto, e que estive com Kakashi. Ela acreditará em mim. Eu nunca lhe dei motivo algum para desconfiar de mim."

Eu assenti distraidamente, não muito interessado nos fundamentos da relação de Naruto com a Hyuuga.

"Eu irei para –"

"Você ao menos se importa com a Sakura-chan, Sasuke?" Naruto perguntou de súbito, interrompendo a minha despedida. "É impressionante a frieza com a qual você lida a possibilidade de sua ex-colega de Time, com a qual você conviveu por tantos anos, morrer daqui a alguns meses. Eu estou destruído internamente, enquanto a porra da sua insensibilidade mantém esta sua pose irritante."

Eu estreitei os meus olhos na sua direção. "Você não sabe o que se passa dentro de mim." Eu retorqui por entre os dentes.

"Depois de tudo o que ela fez por você – por nós – eu não consigo entender como ela ainda não pode ser importante para você."

"Eu não estaria aqui se ela não fosse."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Dezessete**_

_**Despertar**_

_**

* * *

**_

Escorado na parede do quarto 415 do Hospital, eu observava com aparente indiferença a figura de Sakura deitada na cama, inconsciente. A sua pele, naturalmente pálida, adquiriu uma tonalidade branca fantasmagórica, evidenciando ainda mais as olheiras sob os seus olhos e algumas cicatrizes e curativos em seu rosto. Seus longos cabelos rosa estavam foram presos em um frouxo rabo de cavalo feito por uma das enfermeiras logo depois que saíra da cirurgia para que não atrapalhasse o tratamento. Tubos e fios foram conectados á diversas partes do seu corpo: antebraço, nariz, tórax, barriga, pernas, testa, e uma máscara de oxigênio estava posicionada em sua boca para auxiliar na sua lenta respiração. Máquinas que eu nunca vira antes ocupavam grande parte do quarto, monitorando os seus batimentos cardíacos e estabilizando a sua freqüência de chackra.

Era com extrema dificuldade que eu desviava a minha atenção dela. A sua fragilidade era assustadora, dando-me a impressão de que a qualquer momento o barulho irritante das máquinas cessaria. Mayama, entretanto, assegurou a todos de que a possibilidade de isto acontecer era bastante remota, e que deveríamos permanecer tranqüilos. Seu conselho não me ajudaria em nada até que eu visse aquele par de olhos verdes se abrindo sem nenhuma outra complicação.

Na noite anterior, Mayama me disse que Sakura acordaria naquela tarde. Portanto, logo depois da minha conversa com Naruto em frente a Torre da Hokage, eu fui para o Hospital, esperar que as previsões do médico se concretizassem. Entretanto, ás 18:43h, ela ainda não tinha acordado. A enfermeira explicou que durante a madrugada o seu chackra sofrera oscilações perigosas, obrigando os médicos a intervirem mais uma vez com medicamentos fortes que, além de lhe trazerem sonolência, causar-lhe-iam muita dor caso estivesse consciente. Os seus sedativos tiveram, então, de ser aumentados e o tempo de espera prolongado.

Kaito havia se apossado da única cadeira no aposento, transportando-a para o lado da cama. Ele segurava afetuosamente a mão inerte de Sakura, traçando círculos na sua palma. Assim como eu, ele não saíra daquele lugar por horas, olhos grudados no mesmo ponto sob um silêncio mórbido, quebrado apenas quando uma enfermeira entrava para checar a paciente. Nenhum de nós se esforçava muito para iniciar uma conversa, apesar de ele ser do tipo conversador e interagir bastante com Naruto.

Pela reação que tivera quando soube que Sakura estava sendo operada e pelos cuidados que ele lhe dispensava, eu duvidava que Kaito fosse apenas o vizinho dela, como Kakashi me explicou. O meu antigo mentor havia me informado também que Nagasami Kaito era um ANBU bastante respeitado, especializado em missões de resgate e vivia no mesmo prédio de Sakura, mais precisamente no mesmo andar, na porta ao lado. Alguns suspeitavam que eles mantivessem um relacionamento amoroso complicado, apesar de nunca terem assumido nada publicamente. Eu não tinha muito no que me basear para julgar o homem, mas a primeira impressão que tive dele não me agradou.

Obviamente, eu não me importava com quem ele era ou o que era para Sakura. O seu círculo de amizade não era do meu interesse. Eu só não apreciava conviver forçadamente com ele e Mayama, dois completos estranhos que rondavam Sakura como uma dupla de urubus.

Naruto estivera ali antes – desta vez devidamente limpo - acompanhado de Kakashi, que se mantinha na cola do loiro tanto por motivações pessoais quanto à pedido da Hokage. Mais uma vez, ele esteve à beira das lágrimas ao se deparar com o estado de Sakura, permanecendo lá por algumas horas até retornar para a sua casa alguns minutos atrás, indo de encontro à sua namorada. Ele prometera voltar na manhã seguinte quando as chances de Sakura acordar aumentarem.

"Uchiha." Kaito me chamou, quebrando o silêncio pela primeira vez. "Sairei para achar algo para comer. Quer alguma coisa?"

Eu balancei a cabeça em negativa. As imagens do dia anterior freqüentavam a minha mente constantemente, roubando a minha fome com extrema facilidade. Meu estômago parecia revirar de ponta a cabeça toda vez que eu pensava na convulsão de Sakura, ou na sua mão que apertava com tanta força a sua blusa na região do seu coração. Eu não conseguira fazer nenhuma refeição decente desde que recebi as notícias horas antes, mas não sentia ainda vontade de comer.

Kaito beijou levemente a mão de Sakura e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido antes de sair, fechando a porta atrás de si com toda a cautela, como se ela fosse acordar se fizesse o contrário. Eu não pude deixar de sentir certo alívio com a sua ausência. Sem nenhum motivo explícito, o seu olhar com toneladas de carinho reservado à Sakura me incomodava profundamente, assim como o de Mayama. Além disso, eu precisava de alguns segundos a sós com Sakura para absorver melhor a sua forma debilitada, sem ninguém ao meu lado para sufocar as minhas reações. Com estranhos ao meu redor, eu me sentia mais retraído do que o normal, como se cada movimento meu fosse avaliado e julgado, principalmente por este par de homens que estavam dispostos a me odiar pelo que eu fiz à Sakura no passado.

Lenta e hesitantemente, eu me aproximei da cama onde a mulher de cabelos rosados descansava e sentei-me na cadeira ocupada previamente. Minhas pernas doíam por ter ficado de pé por tanto tempo, mas somente agora eu percebi o incômodo físico. A mão que Kaito acariciava descansava no colchão paralelamente ao corpo de Sakura, com a palma virada para cima e seus dedos relaxados, dobrados. Somente depois de inspecionar por mais alguns instantes, eu percebi uma cicatriz que cruzava todo o seu dorso horizontalmente. Eu franzi o cenho. Pelo caráter da cicatriz, eu deduzi que o que a causou fora um corte relativamente profundo, e que o curativo não foi dos mais eficientes.

Eu fiquei observando o seu membro por um tempo indeterminado, talvez por alguns minutos. Eu só notei que os meus dedos passavam superficialmente pela cicatriz de Sakura quando os dela mexeram rapidamente. Eu retraí a minha mão instantaneamente. Olhei para o seu rosto, mas ele não demonstrava nenhum sinal de despertar. As máquinas não alteraram os seus sons, o que indicava que tudo permanecia do mesmo jeito. Eu esperei por mais algum movimento, mas eles não vieram. Eu soltei o ar que eu não sabia que havia segurado.

Teria acontecido o mesmo enquanto Kaito segurava sua mão? Não; ele teria dito se algo acontecesse. Internamente, o desejo de que eu fosse o único a desencadear esta reação brotou de um lugar desconhecido. Devagar, mantendo os meus olhos no seu rosto, eu toquei a sua mão mais uma vez. Nada. Eu prolonguei o meu toque em uma carícia rápida, passando pela extensão do seu dedo indicador, tentando ignorar a maciez de sua pele. Seus dedos flexionaram quando cheguei perto da sua unha, como se estivessem de encontro aos meus. Inevitavelmente, eu sorri de lado com o canto da boca.

Eu estranhamente me senti satisfeito por ela responder ao meu simples toque.

Ousando um pouco mais, eu tracei as linhas da palma da sua mão, meu sorriso aumentando quando seus dedos se fecharam ao redor da minha mão fracamente. Apesar de estar parada durante horas e a temperatura estar amena, sua mão era quente e incrivelmente suave, exatamente como eu me lembrava, contrastando com a minha: fria e áspera. Eu me perguntei se eu era o único a distinguir estes fatos de Sakura ou se todos os seus pacientes e amigos notavam também.

Eu tirei a minha mão da sua quando ouvi passos e vozes do outro lado da porta. Seus dedos e eu voltamos à posição original. Mayama e Kaito me encontraram escorado na parede, de braços cruzados, dando a impressão de que eu não havia me movido desde que saíram. Mayama parecia ter acabado de sair de uma cirurgia, suas roupas médicas azuis descartáveis ligeiramente sujas de sangue e a máscara caída ao redor do seu pescoço. Kaito trazia um pacote marrom na mão, provavelmente proveniente de alguma cafeteria da redondeza.

"Uchiha." Os dois me cumprimentaram em uníssono, recebendo em resposta apenas uma aceno de cabeça. Enquanto o médico se apressava em comparar a ficha médica de Sakura, antes pendurada do lado de fora do quarto, com a própria paciente, o outro me jogava o pacote que carregava. Eu o abri, não sabendo o que fazer com o pequeno _brownie_ que ali estava.

"Vocês dois deviam ir para casa." Mayama disse, anotando algo na prancheta. "Sakura acordará somente em algumas horas. O horário de visitas já deverá ter acabado."

"Eu ficarei." Kaito disse, sentando-se na cadeira e voltando a segurar a mão de Sakura. Ele franziu o cenho e se virou para olhar para mim, confuso. "O assento está quente."

Ele estava discretamente me perguntando se eu estive ali. Eu o ignorei e coloquei o _brownie_ dentro do frigobar.

"Não há nada que vocês possam fazer agora. Seria melhor se vocês descansassem para –"

"Eu não a deixarei sozinha." Kaito cortou o médico.

"Ela estará sob a minha observação, tanto como médico tanto quanto visita, a noite toda." Mayama argumentou, mas Kaito apenas negou com a cabeça e murmurou que continuaria ali até quando fosse possível.

"Onde estão os pais dela?" Eu perguntei, voltando à parede e falando pela primeira vez.

"Como assim?" Kaito perguntou, genuinamente confuso.

"Ninguém os avisou que ela está hospitalizada?" Eu esclareci, impaciente. Eu estava cansado demais para estupidez.

"Eu não creio que alguém tenha se preocupado em ir ao cemitério avisá-los." Mayama disse sarcasticamente, sentando-se na cama próximo das pernas de Sakura.

"Cemitério?" Eu perguntei. Sakura não havia me dito que –

"Eles estão mortos, Uchiha." Kaito disse, completando o meu raciocínio.

Eu tentei não parecer surpreso, mas Mayama pareceu perceber. "O pai dela teve a mesma doença de Sakura em menores proporções, razão pela qual ele viveu poucos anos a mais do que o esperado para a sua filha. A mãe dela afundou em depressão após a morte do marido e faleceu alguns meses depois do funeral do pai de Sakura. Eu presumo que você não foi avisado?"

'Não, eu não fui, seu filho da puta'. Eu quis responder, mas preferi ficar caldo. Por que ela não me disse? Esta pergunta martelou na minha cabeça pelos minutos que se passaram. Nós conversamos muito nas últimas semanas – na verdade, ela conversava e eu apenas incluía alguns comentários quando necessário – mas ela nunca mencionou nada á respeito dos seus pais. Ela tivera tempo o suficiente para dizê-lo. Eu até mesmo havia a questionado sobre as razões pelas quais ela se mudara para o seu atual apartamento, já que eu me recordava de ela morar com seus pais.

Creio que eu acabei de receber minha resposta verdadeira.

Eu observei os homens observarem Sakura com expressões gentis, mas ao mesmo tempo sofridas.

Algo em mim se contorceu.

Eu achava que ela confiava em mim. Tudo em suas atitudes exalava confiança.

O que foi que eu li de errado nela?

Eu estava certo de que meu antigo Time havia me aceitado, com todas as minhas cicatrizes, todas as minhas decisões erradas e todos os meus defeitos. Era isto o que eu procurava quando voltei: aceitação. Eu não queria perdão, pois eu cheguei aonde eu queria chegar, e nenhuma dor que eu tenha infligido ao meu Time poderia ser anulada com um mero pedido de desculpas. Apenas a minha falecida família, e mais ninguém, tinha o poder de me perdoar por todo o mal que causei.

Entretanto, a omissão de fatos importantes por Sakura me provava o contrário, que eu ainda estava excluído. Sakura nunca escondia seus segredos de mim ou Naruto, mesmo os mais frívolos, além de ser uma pessoa bastante fácil de interpretar. Eu podia compreender quaisquer que fossem os motivos que a levaram a não revelar a sua doença, mas não _me_ falar da morte dos seus pais estava além da minha capacidade de entendimento.

Será que algum dia ela pretendia me contar? Ou deixaria que eu deduzisse sozinho, como se eu não merecesse saber de coisas que importavam para ela?

O que era meio verdade.

"Não reflita muito sobre isto." Mayama disse, me capturando dos meus pensamentos. "Sakura mudou. Ela provavelmente não queria te envolver nos problemas dela, para o seu próprio bem. Ela se acostumou a manter as suas aflições para si mesma." Ele me lançou o olhar bastante significativo, culpando-me mais uma vez.

Eu estreitei os meus olhos em sua direção. Eu desprezei sua acusação. Em silêncio, eu ignorei os outros presentes no aposento, ignorei a dor por todo o meu corpo, meu estômago vazio – que pareceu ter recebido um soco – e sentei-me no chão, erguendo os meus joelhos e colocando sobre eles os meus cotovelos. Eu notei os olhares inquisitivos dos homens, mas não me dei ao trabalho de me justificar.

Eu não sairia dali tão cedo.

* * *

Kaito foi para casa algumas horas depois para buscar roupas para nós dois. Ele disse que precisaria delas, já que ficaria no Hospital durante todo o período em que Sakura permanecesse internada. Mayama teve de sair para uma cirurgia de emergência, fazendo com que eu fosse agora o único a residir o quarto 415. Eu fui instruído a chamar imediatamente uma enfermeira caso notasse qualquer alteração em Sakura. Eu tive de retornar a cadeira para poder observá-la mais de perto.

Nós havíamos driblado o sistema de segurança do Hospital, com a ajuda de Mayama, para que pudéssemos ficar lá mesmo depois do horário de visitas. Só era permitido que uma visita passasse a noite com o paciente, mas, clandestinamente, havia no quarto de Sakura três.

A dor em minhas costas era quase insuportável devido à desconfortável posição que fiquei durante horas, sentado no chão. Meus olhos gritavam para que fossem fechados e para que eu descansasse um pouco, mas minha mente cansada lutava bravamente contra a minha necessidade física. Eu tinha de observar Sakura dormir. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ela. Suspirando, eu coloquei os meus cotovelos sobre os meus joelhos e enterrei minha face na palma das minhas mãos para tentar me libertar da sensação de exaustão. Eu já estive em situações tremendamente piores, treinando-me para não passar por muitas dificuldades ao ficar acordado por mais de 24 horas, tendo somente uma refeição no dia depois de treinar pesado no dia anterior.

A idéia de Sakura ter uma doença cardíaca – ou o que quer que fosse – ainda me soava anormal. Desde que retornei a Konoha, a imagem que eu tinha dela mudou drasticamente – para melhor. Eu testemunhava, diariamente, como ela havia amadurecido, se tornado mais forte, mas inteligente e independente. Mesmo que fosse difícil de admitir, eu a via como uma kunoichi respeitada, uma das melhores que já passaram pela história deste país. Todas estas mudanças ainda eram novas para mim, mas lentamente eu começava a me acostumar com a Sakura crescida de um jeito que fazia eu me sentir desconfortavelmente confortável, se isto é possível.

Eu não parecia ser o único a ter de mudar para me ajustar à nova Sakura. Kakashi, que nunca lhe dispensou atenção alguma, também não a negligenciava tanto quanto antes, estando mais presente na vida dela. Naruto havia me dito que se assustara ao ver o seu antigo sensei na formatura e no baile de Sakura depois de ela completar o curso de Medicina da Vila – o que era praticamente inútil, já que ela provavelmente sabia mais do que todos os professores depois de estar sob os cuidados da Hokage. Entretanto, para participar do grupo de médicos oficial do Hospital, era obrigatório que o profissional tivesse o diploma de Medicina, obrigando Sakura a tomar o curso a contragosto. Kakashi também requisitava freqüentemente o auxílio de sua pupila durante suas missões e exigia que somente ela ou Tsunade o atendesse quando machucado.

Como Sakura havia dito, a minha ausência foi útil neste aspecto: a maturidade dos que mais sofreram com a minha traição. Não que eu estivesse orgulhoso –

Meus pensamentos frearam quando ouvi sons de tecidos se atritando. Sakura se movia. Eu levantei a cabeça da palma das minhas mãos. Quando meus olhos pararam no rosto da mulher, eu vi seus obres verdes piscarem depois de tanto tempo fechados. Sua respiração voltou ao ritmo normal depois de um longo suspiro. Eu me levantei logo em seguida, certificando-me de que Sakura havia acordado e preparado para chamar a enfermeira mais próxima.

"Sakura..." Eu murmurei antes de eu poder me conter. Ela lentamente virou sua cabeça para a direção do som da minha voz.

"O que..." Ela começou a dizer, mas se interrompeu para engolir em seco. Sua garganta e lábios deveriam estar secos demais e seu corpo, exausto.

"Você está bem? Sente alguma dor?" Eu me apressei em perguntar, sentindo um tremor percorrer minha espinha.

"Não... O quê?" Eu não sabia qual das minhas perguntas ela respondia – se é que ela havia entendido o que eu disse.

Ao lado da sua cama havia um botão vermelho para chamar as enfermeiras. Eu o apertei, mas não tive paciência de esperar que uma surgisse. Eu já corria para a saída do quarto quando eu hesitei. Eu não deveria deixá-la sozinha.

Eu voltei para o seu lado. "Sakura, eu vou chamar uma enfermeira. Consegue me entender? Pode ficar sozinha por alguns segundos?"

Um fraco sorriso surgiu em sua face. "Eu estou bem, Sasuke. Só um pouco grogue."

"O que eu devo fazer?"

"A enfermeira já está chegando."

"Tudo bem." Eu sussurrei para mim mesmo. Por que eu estava tão apreensivo?

"Pode me ajudar a tirar esta máscara? Ela realmente me incomoda." Ela perguntou, tocando a máscara de oxigênio na sua boca.

"A enfermeira já está chegando." Eu usei suas palavras, não me atrevendo a mexer em nada.

Com toda a porra da calma do mundo, a enfermeira chegou, abrindo a porta com uma lerdeza impressionante. Ela deveria ter no mínimo sessenta anos de idade, usava o seu cabelo grisalho em um coque mal feito e sorria o tempo inteiro, como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente bem. Trazia em sua mão uma bandeja com alguns medicamentos cujas funções eu não fazia idéia.

Seu rosto se iluminou quando percebeu que Sakura havia acordado. "Que bom que acordou, Sakura-sama." A velha disse, colocando a bandeja na mesa ao lado da cama e checando as pupilas da paciente. "Você não tem idéia do susto que nos deu. Aliás, deve ter sim, já que esta não é a primeira vez que a senhorita é internada pelo mesmo motivo."

"E nem será a última." Sakura murmurou, mas a enfermeira pareceu não ouvir. Ela apenas continuou o seu trabalho: trocar o soro, checar os sinais vitais, aplicar novos medicamentos, medir a temperatura corporal e ajustar as máquinas, sempre conversando sobre nada em particular. Em pé ao lado da cama, de braços cruzados, eu mantive a minha atenção em Sakura, focando na maneira como seu sorriso ainda existia e seus olhos mantinham o brilho característico, comentando algo com a velhota - meus ouvidos não distinguiam as vozes no quarto. Ao contrário dos outros, a sua doença parecia ainda não atingi-la. O seu estado emocional não refletia em nada a sua condição física.

"Senhor!" A enfermeira me chamou, e pelo seu tom de voz, aquela era apenas uma das diversas vezes que se direcionou a mim. Eu desviei o meu encarar para o seu rosto simpaticamente enrugado. "Por Deus, onde os seus pensamentos estavam? Não importa – eu lhe peço para que não a deixe conversar muito. Ela precisa descansar." Eu assenti, ligeiramente desconcertado por ter me deslocado mentalmente.

"Não se preocupe, eu não falarei a ninguém sobre a sua presença aqui neste horário. Abrirei uma exceção para a Sakura-sama." Ela disse, e Sakura a agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso. "Tudo parece dentro dos conformes. Receio que terei de me retirar. Espero que fique bem, Sakura-sama. Boa noite aos dois."

O silêncio voltou a se instalar com a retirada da mulher. Eu voltei a me sentar na cadeira, tentando não parecer terrivelmente cansado. Sakura me acompanhava com os olhos.

"Você deveria voltar a dormir, Sakura." Eu disse.

"Você também. Há quanto tempo não tira ao menos um cochilo, Sasuke?" Ela perguntou, tentando se sentar na cama. Percebendo a sua luta, eu fui ajudá-la, apoiando o seu tronco em meu braço e erguendo-a devagar, tomando cuidado para não feri-la. A minha outra mão segurou o seu braço em um contato desnecessário. A sua fez o mesmo, tocando o meu antebraço. Eu fingi não perceber mais uma vez a quentura da sua pele sobre a minha.

Desde que você entrou em colapso enquanto treinava comigo, eu queria ter respondido. Mas não foi isto o que saiu da minha boca. "Este tópico realmente não é o mais relevante no momento."

"Então, qual seria?" Ela perguntou, como se não soubesse o que eu falaria em seguida.

Eu sentei-me de novo. "Você foi operada ás pressas."

"Por quem?" Outra pergunta idiota.

"Mayama."

"Quanto tempo eu permaneci inconsciente?"

"Quase dois dias."

Ela assentiu. "E o que você continua fazendo aqui, depois de dois dias?"

Eu suspirei, passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo sujo e bagunçado. Assim como ela fugira do assunto, eu desejei fazer o mesmo. "Sakura, você foi _operada_."

"Isto já foi obviamente estabelecido." Ela disse sarcasticamente, se ajustando na cama com o rosto contorcido em dor. "O que mais você quer que eu diga?"

"Talvez, o que você deixou escondido por sete anos."

A sua máscara de oxigênio não se embaçou com o seu exalar por quase um minuto enquanto ela prendia sua respiração, e a máquina que media os batimentos cardíacos – que eu realmente não sabia como denominá-la cientificamente – apitou mais rápido, proporcionalmente ao acelerar dos seus batimentos. Fechando os olhos e soltando o ar que prendera, um outro tipo de dor tomou conta de Sakura. "Quem foi que lhes contou?"

Eu não perguntei o porquê de ela ter se referido a mim no plural, já que era bastante óbvio. Seu eu, que me tornara o último a receber as notícias mais relevantes, sabia sobre a sua doença, não haveria motivos para que os mais próximos dela não estivessem cientes também. "Isto realmente –"

"Eu aposto em Tsunade." Ela me interrompeu, sua voz não mais do que um murmúrio praticamente inaudível. "Mayama não quebraria o código de ética."

Eu não comentei nada, apenas olhei para as minhas mãos entrelaçadas entre os meus joelhos.

Sakura suspirou e tirou a sua máscara de oxigênio por si só. "O que você quer ouvir?"

"A verdade." Eu disse, sem hesitar.

"Tsunade já a disse."

"Parte dela."

"E qual é a outra?"

"O porquê de você não ter falado antes dela."

Sakura soltou uma risada cética, voltando o seu olhar para o teto. "Eu não creio que você esteve aqui para ouvi-la, certo? Ou você esperava que eu corresse à sua procura para despejar os meus problemas justamente em quem não está interessado em ouvi-los?"

Eu cerrei os meus dentes, controlando-me para não descarregar a minha raiva nela. "Eu não esperava, nem espero, absolutamente nada. Naruto, entretanto, contava com a sua amizade e sinceridade – o que claramente não aconteceu."

"Assunto no qual você é bastante experiente. Amizade e sinceridade, eu quero dizer."

"Isto não é sobre mim." Eu disse por entre os dentes, apertando uma mão contra a outra. "Não sou eu que estou deitado em uma cama de Hospital depois de quase morrer na mesa de cirurgia –"

"Esteve há algumas semanas atrás."

"– com severas questões a serem esclarecidas."

"Eu não vejo como nossos casos são diferentes." Sakura disse, seus olhos brilhando em fúria. "Não seja hipócrita, Sasuke. Você nunca se esforçou para esclarecer questão alguma para nós – ou pelo menos para mim. Tudo em você é segredo para nós. Somente a sua personalidade miserável – em todos os sentidos – fora exposta em todos esses anos da sua chamada 'amizade'. Nós não tínhamos acesso nem ao seu passado, nem ao seu futuro do qual você nos excluiu com tanta facilidade."

"E você vai seguir o meu exemplo, cometer os mesmos erros que você sempre abominou?"

Sakura piscou rapidamente, tentando se livrar das iminentes lágrimas. "Eu não sou você, Sasuke."

"E nem eu sou o mesmo Sasuke. Eu esperava que isto já fosse explícito." Eu disse antes que pudesse me arrepender.

"Pois não está. Na minha frente está a mesma arrogância, indiferença e complexo de superioridade que me fizeram sofrer anos atrás."

"Então, está comprovado que você não me conhecia de verdade, se não sabe diferenciar o novo do velho."

"Sinto que posso dizer o mesmo sobre você."

"Exatamente." Eu disse, começando a me irritar com esta briga. Por que será que sempre que um de nós acordava no Hospital, uma discussão acontecia? "Eu não conheço mais a Haruno Sakura que não machucaria tão profundamente o seu melhor amigo."

"Se você está se referindo a si mesmo como meu melhor ami –"

"Naruto está devastado." Sakura abriu e fechou a boca para me responder, mas palavra alguma foi proferida. Apesar de ser uma estratégia covarde, eu sabia que havia atingido o seu ponto fraco com a menção de Naruto. Era de conhecimento universal que ela era facilmente sensibilizada por tudo que dizia respeito ao loiro, principalmente quando ela era a responsável por sua tristeza.

"Se Naruto tiver algum problema, é com ele com que eu deverei tratar." Sakura murmurou, virando a sua cabeça para o outro lado.

"Eu não sei se algo do que disser irá compensar o fato de você ter mentido para ele todos estes anos."

Eu me odiava mais e mais a cada letra que saía da minha boca, mas a minha indignação estava fora do meu controle.

"Eu não _menti _sobre nada! Eu _omiti_ a minha doença simplesmente para protegê-lo!" Ela praticamente gritou, retornando os seus olhos marejados aos meus.

"Neste caso, eu não sei o que é pior: esconder ou não dizer a verdade."

"Sabe o que é pior, Sasuke?" Sakura sussurrou, seu rosto se aproximando do meu. "Abandono. Deserção. Traição. Eu não fiz nenhum dos três."

Eu tive de respirar profundamente para evitar levantar da cadeira e gritar aos quatro ventos. "Pois você os fez, Sakura. Você o abandonou do seu processo de luta contra a doença, oportunidade onde ele provaria a sua amizade. Você não o deu chances de ser seu amigo. Você traiu a confiança dele, duvidando que ele pudesse estar ao seu lado nesta fase, e você o desertou dos seus problemas e sentimentos por sete anos. Você se escondeu dele – ou o escondeu de você."

"Quem você pensa que é para falar de amizade com qualquer ser vivo que seja, Uchiha Sasuke?" A sua fúria pareceu penetrar o meu corpo, atingindo o meu estômago e revirando-o, ao ponto de me roubar o fôlego. "Você –"

"Arrependo-me de diversas opções que tomei. Mostrei a você os caminhos errados, praticamente os bloqueei com as tragédias que se vieram após as minhas escolhas para que ninguém mais os seguisse. Mas você conseguiu passar o meu bloqueio, Sakura, e parece ter ido ainda mais adiante do que eu."

"Não _ouse_ me comparar a você." Ela disse por entre os dentes, pausando em cada palavra.

"E por que não?" Eu perguntei, cruzando os braços. "A sua repulsa não permite que eu aponte as nossas semelhanças?"

"Os meus motivos são totalmente diferente dos seus. Ao contrário de você, eu não sou –"

"Por que lutou comigo ontem de manhã?" Eu a interrompi, fechando os olhos. A última coisa que eu precisava ouvir depois de quase três semanas tentando me recompor e acatar as conseqüências das minhas decisões era exatamente o que me levou a equivocar tantas vezes. "Você sabia que era perigoso para você."

Sakura soltou o ar pelo nariz em deboche. "Somente o fato de eu estar viva é perigoso, se é que isto faz sentido. Eu não posso piscar, comer, respirar, andar e me mover sem gastar energia e comprometer ainda mais a minha saúde. Que mal faria uma inofensiva luta matinal?"

"O local onde estamos pode responder a sua pergunta." Eu respondi, ligeiramente irritado com o tom casual com que ela me falara.

"Eu estaria aqui mais cedo ou mais tarde."

Eu tive de concordar com ela.

"Eu preferiria não ter acelerado o 'mais cedo', ou adiantado o 'mais tarde'." Eu disse, enquanto Sakura apenas dava de ombros.

"Não há mais como voltar atrás, certo?" Ela disse, brincando com os dedos da sua mão, lembrando-me da textura incomum da sua pele quando a toquei. Bruscamente, Sakura tampou os seus lábios com a sua mão e um barulho gutural ecoou na sua garganta. "Sasuke, eu vou –"

Imediatamente, eu me levantei, procurando debaixo da sua cama algo no qual ela pudesse despejar o que quer que residisse o seu estômago vazio. Eu encontrei uma vasilha – que eu havia esquecido o nome que os médicos usavam para denominá-la – e entreguei-a, observando Sakura vomitando um líquido transparente devido à falta de comida. Hesitantemente, eu afastei o seu rabo de cavalo e a sua franja do rosto, segurando-a o tempo todo em que ela vomitava. Eu não me preocupei muito porque sabia que era comum esta reação pós-operatória, já que eu já fora vítima dela diversas vezes.

"Está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei quando ela terminou, tossindo algumas vezes antes de assentir. Eu demorei-me um pouco para retirar a minha mão dos seus cabelos por razões desconhecidas e retirar a vasilha do seu colo e jogar o seu conteúdo no vaso do banheiro adjacente. Quando eu retornei, eu encontrei Sakura deitada na cama com os olhos semicerrados. "Sente-se cansada?"

"Muito." Ela murmurou, coçando suas pálpebras.

"Eu não deveria ter te deixado conversar tanto." Ela apenas sorriu fracamente, balançando a cabeça e discordando comigo.

"Foi preciso. Você esteve com isto preso em seu peito por dois longos dias."

E mais uma vez eu concordava com ela. "Quer que eu chame a enfermeira?"

"Eu só quero dormir..." Ela disse, grogue. Eu fiquei em silêncio enquanto ela voltava a dormir, admirando a sua respiração ritmada.

Fosse eu outra pessoa, eu teria me desculpado pelas palavras duras que disse, principalmente no mesmo momento em que ela acordou. Eu havia recebido ordens estritas para que o máximo de esforço que ela fizesse fosse piscar os olhos ou expandir e relaxar os seus pulmões, mas ao invés disto, eu discutira com ela quando os seus pensamentos ainda não foram rearranjados. Ela ainda não estava preparada para me dar as respostas, e, sinceramente, eu não tinha certeza se estava pronto para ouvi-las. Afinal, como ela disse, eu não tinha o direito de exigir tanto dela.

Mais tranqüilo após certificar-me de que Sakura estava bem, na medida do possível, eu estava prestes a imitar os seus gestos e deixar-me levar pela inconsciência quando a porta abriu subitamente, revelando um Kaito afoito e bufando, como se tivesse corrido o perímetro de Konoha dezenas de vezes.

"A enfermeira me disse que ela acordou?" Ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho, provavelmente com a estranheza com que a sua frase saiu. Eu apenas assenti. "Quando?"

"Alguns minutos atrás."

"E ela voltou a dormir?"

"O que você _honestamente_ acha?"

O seu sorriso fora o maior que eu já havia visto no seu rosto. Suspirando em alívio, ele terminou de entrar no aposento, fechando a porta atrás de si mais uma vez. "Eu demorei para passar dos seguranças lá em baixo. Ela disse alguma coisa?"

Eu estremeci com o pensamento da nossa conversa, mas decidi, hipocritamente, pela mentira. "Apenas murmurou coisas ininteligíveis."

O vizinho de Sakura sentou-se na beirada da cama, pondo-se a acariciar a pele do rosto da mulher pela qual nutria sentimentos afetuosos. O seu olhar exalava tudo aquilo que eu nunca poderia dar a ninguém: amor, carinho, preocupação e alívio. A visão da interação dos dois remexeu em algo dentro de mim que eu não pude distinguir. Eu tive uma vontade súbita de arrancá-lo dali, de perto de Sakura, como seu ele estivesse invadindo o meu território, ou alguma propriedade minha. Eu não sabia o que havia desencadeado este desejo irracional; antes de eu e Sakura conversarmos, pouco me importava a presença daquele idiota.

Eu me estranhava mais e mais a cada segundo que eu passava naquela Vila. O vazio dentro de mim feito pela morte da minha família para, posteriormente, ser parcialmente preenchido pelo Time Sete e novamente esvaziado com a minha saída parecia estar se enchendo novamente de maneira ainda mais completa do que antes, como se o seu conteúdo fosse colado, pregado com mais firmeza. Era como se o meu interior protestasse somente de pensar em ir embora pela segunda vez, ou causar dor semelhante àqueles responsáveis pelo preenchimento do vazio.

Com a minha raiva inexplicável, eu me movi para pegar a bolsa que Kaito havia jogado no chão ao lado da porta, supondo que ali estariam as roupas que ele saíra para pegar. Eu abri a mochila com brusquidão, quase rasgando-a, para tirar de dentro dela a calça e blusa mais fáceis de serem retiradas e joguei a bolsa de volta no chão. Pisando forte, eu fui ao banheiro dentro do quarto, fechando a porta com uma inesperada força desnecessária. Kaito gritou contra a minha grosseria do outro lado, mas eu não lhe dediquei atenção. Ainda nervoso, eu tirei as minhas roupas, depositando-as no chão, não muito afetado pelo clima ameno de setembro.

Pisando no boxe, eu liguei o chuveiro e deixei que a sua água saísse fria. Eu havia me acostumado a rejeitar banhos quentes apenas como meio de sobrevivência. Em muitos dos lugares em que estive, água quente, ou ao menos em uma temperatura confortável, era considerado luxo, forçando-me a me adaptar não só á banhos frios como também comidas ruins, cafés e chás frios. Durante toda a minha jornada, eu me hospedei em áreas praticamente anecúmenas, dormindo em superfícies remotamente macias, debaixo de chuvas torrenciais, andando sob o sol escaldante ou florestas no meio da noite, guiado somente pela luz da Lua – às vezes, sem iluminação alguma. A minha capacidade de adaptação tornara-se assustadora, ao ponto de nada ser fisicamente desconfortável.

O meu desconforto psicológico em Konoha era, entretanto, quase palpável. Não havia lugar algum em que eu fosse onde seus habitantes paravam o que quer que estivessem fazendo para sussurrar pelas minhas costas obscenidades sobre o último herdeiro da fortuna do clã Uchiha. Pelo visto, eles não faziam idéia de que meus ouvidos treinavam captavam todas as letras sussurradas. Eu estava longe de me incomodar com o que eles fofocavam sobre mim. Afinal, desde criança eu fora o centro das atenções da Vila – o sobrevivente do massacre, o irmão do assassino, o Uchiha remanescente. Tanto eu quanto Naruto sempre fomos os objetos de curiosidade para a população ociosa de Konoha e aprendemos a lidar com fofocas e especulações desde crianças.

Entretanto, apesar de me soltar aos poucos ao seu redor, eu não conseguia manter a mesma postura rígida e fria quando no mesmo aposento que Sakura. A superioridade que eu usava para maltratá-la antigamente já não existia mais. Apesar de não sermos especialistas nas mesmas áreas – ela, em jutsus medicinais e eu, em jutsus ofensivos – o nível de complexidade que atingimos era equivalente. Atrevo-me a dizer que o prestígio que ela conquistou seja ainda maior do que o meu devido à raridade de médicos eficientes na atualidade. O respeito, ou a falta do mesmo, que eu tinha para com ela crescera então bastante, tornando-a quase uma desconhecida para mim.

Eu não sabia ainda como reagir à uma Sakura tão madura. Diferentemente dela, o meu convívio com Naruto continuava o mesmo, pois, mesmo sendo um idiota estúpido, ele sempre teve o meu respeito, já que ele entendia um pedaço da minha dor de ser órfão e da necessidade de evoluir como shinobi. Sakura nunca tivera de ser submetida a esta pressão, fazendo-me olhar para ela, erroneamente, como um ser inferior, indigno da minha atenção. Eu não considerava este desprezo como uma espécie de machismo, já que desde aquela época eu sabia do potencial de kunoichis que não sofriam o preconceito da sociedade masculina e conseguiam atingir altos níveis no ramo dos shinobis.

Era como se eu me sentisse envergonhado por tudo o que eu a fiz passar, apesar de não ser este o adjetivo correto. Era como se ela estivesse me provando, com cada frase, atitude e gestos, que eu estive errado durante toda a nossa adolescência. Todos os meus insultos e ofensas estavam sendo jogados de volta na minha cara. Obviamente, eu nunca admitiria isto a nenhuma alma viva.

E agora, com a revelação da sua doença, eu tinha mais um motivo para me sentir desconfortável com a sua presença. Eu não sabia o que era certo lhe dizer e o que era certo manter para mim mesmo – a nossa última conversa era um comprovante deste fato. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela se mostrara mais forte, a sua doença mostrava que ela estava mais frágil do que nunca. Eu não podia mentir: isto me assustava um pouco. Afinal, eu estava diante de um obstáculo que eu não sabia como contornar e não podia negligenciar como eu costumava fazer quando gennin no que diz respeito à Haruno Sakura.

Rasgando a embalagem que envolvia o sabonete do Hospital – uma barra menor do que as normais, fabricada para ser usada no máximo duas vezes – eu limpei o meu corpo, sentindo sob os meus dedos as cicatrizes novas que se misturavam com as antigas. Duas, em particular, se destacavam: uma em meu abdômen, do meu lado esquerdo que começava logo abaixo do meu mamilo esquerdo até um pouco acima da linha da cintura. Eu ainda sentia uma pequena dor sempre que a tocava ou mexia o meu tronco; a segunda rasgava diagonalmente as minhas costas, partindo do ombro e alcançado também a linha da minha cintura. Esta já era relativamente antiga e, não fosse pela sua superfície em alto relevo e a sua origem, eu teria me esquecido dela.

A da minha barriga veio da luta com Naruto, que resultou no meu retorno à Konoha, mais por um erro meu do que por mérito do Dobe. A kunai com a qual ele me atacava conseguiu atingir a minha pele. Para parar o sangramento, eu tive de utilizar os jutsus médicos precários e rudimentares que eu conhecia, e acabei deixando uma cicatriz permanente no local. Sakura havia me dito que não havia nada que qualquer técnica pudesse fazer, mas eu não me importava. Eu tinha coisas mais relevantes com que me preocupar do que com estética.

Ao me lembrar da segunda, eu não pude evitar estremecer e atritar meus dentes uns contra os outros. Hesitante, eu passei os dedos sobre a sua parte de baixo até onde o meu braço dobrado alcançava, lembrando-me com perfeição o momento em que a espada me cortou. Aquela fora uma das piores dores que eu já sentira. O corte fora demasiadamente profundo, quase tirando a minha vida, além de o instrumento usado estar levemente envenenado e coberto por –

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas na porta. Eu conseguia ouvir alguém me chamando, mas não era possível discernir as palavras em meio ao barulho da água corrente. Terminando de lavar os meus cabelos rapidamente e enxaguar o sabonete do meu corpo, eu desliguei o chuveiro para ouvir a voz de Naruto.

"Teme, está aí dentro?" O loiro disse, sua voz abafada pela porta. Ele parecia estar falando baixo para não acordar Sakura. Eu balancei a cabeça e ri discretamente enquanto me enxugava, não muito surpreso com a inteligente pergunta do Dobe. Mais calmo, eu vesti as roupas emprestadas de Kaito, agradecido por ele não ter me trazido peças íntimas usadas, mas compradas, provavelmente em alguma loja 24h, já que ela ainda estava dentro de um plástico e com etiqueta. Eu não me incomodei com o fato de a calça preta e a blusa branca de manga comprida emprestadas serem pequenas para mim.

"Sasu—" Eu abri a porta antes que Naruto completasse o meu nome. "Por que não me avisou que a Sakura-chan tinha acordado? Ela disse alguma coisa?"

"Nada de importante." Eu respondi, passando por ele e retornando ao quarto. "Como soube?

"Eu pedi a uma das enfermeiras para que enviasse um paramédico até a minha casa quando Sakura acordasse." Ele disse, seguindo-me. "Eu esperava que você ou Kaito me avisassem imediatamente, como eu havia pedido."

"Não deu tempo." Kaito retornara para a cadeira, ficando de costas para mim. Eu teria o agradecido, silenciosamente, se eu pudesse encará-lo de frente.

Naruto suspirou, coçando a sua cabeça. "Ela acordou bem?"

Eu assenti, notando no canto do quarto um par de colchões. "O que isto está fazendo aqui?"

"A enfermeira deixou que eu trouxesse algo onde vocês pudessem dormir, já que nesta ala do Hospital não tem sofás nos quartos." Naruto disse. "Mas eu acho que vocês deveriam ir para casa, agora que a Sakura-chan acordou e voltou a dormir."

"O que você está fazendo aqui, então?" Eu repliquei, dando a volta na cama para que pudesse olhar para o vizinho de Sakura. Encontrei-o dormindo, de braços cruzados e de boca aberta, prestes a roncar.

Naruto deu de ombros. "Só checar a Sakura-chan. Sairei daqui alguns minutos."

"E quanto a sua namorada?"

Os seus ombros se retesaram à menção da Hyuuga, e sua expressão se escureceu. "_Hinata_ pensa que a Hokage me chamou para uma emergência. Ela não fez mais perguntas, apesar de estar obviamente chateada com os meus segredos." Naruto fez uma pausa. "Será que a Sakura-chan deixaria Hinata saber da sua doença?"

Eu dei de ombros. Apesar de não conhecer muito da namorada de Naruto, eu poderia facilmente deduzir que ela não abriria a boca caso soubesse da doença de Sakura. Entretanto, não era o meu papel dizer sim ou não à Naruto e incluir mais uma testemunha no caso. "Fique calado por enquanto."

"Eu só não queria que o meu relacionamento fosse tão afetado por esta decisão infantil de Sakura-chan. Quero dizer, eu não vejo as razões pelas quais ela não quis dizer nada sobre isto. No final das contas, tudo se tornou ainda mais difícil. Eu sinto que teria sido mais fácil caso tivéssemos sabido desde o início para que pudéssemos assimilar tudo aos poucos. Ela e Hinata são muito próximas." Naruto disse, colocando as mãos cerradas no colchão, em frente aos pés de Sakura. "Seria o meu fim, ver as duas mulheres da minha vida tão depressivas."

Eu não queria nem sabia o que dizer, preferindo ficar em silêncio e concordar com Naruto.

"E então, vai ficar aqui mesmo?" Ele disse, mudando de assunto. Ele apontou o polegar para o homem que dormia profundamente à sua esquerda. "Kaito não se mexerá tão cedo."

"Eu vou ficar." Eu respondi prontamente.

"Certo. Precisa de algo?"

"Não." Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha loira. Eu rolei os olhos. "Não, obrigado."

"Sasuke." O Dobe me chamou a atenção por não ter usado o usual apelido pejorativo. O seu olhar sério segurou o meu por alguns instantes antes de ele falar. "Fico feliz por você começar a ver o que realmente importa na vida de um homem."

"Uma colega de Time em estado terminal?"

"Uma _amiga_. E o medo de perdê-la." Ele me corrigiu.

"Acredite, Naruto, eu já perdi várias das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida."

"Eu disse _medo_ de perdê-la. Não é o mesmo de ter perdido tudo de uma só vez, ou de já nascer sem nada, como é o meu caso." Naruto me disse, olhando para Sakura. "Eu me sinto deteriorando aos poucos, como se algo me corroesse por dentro lentamente, me torturando."

"Não é assim comigo."

"E como é com você, Sasuke?"

Eu não fazia idéia, e mesmo se soubesse, eu nunca admitiria a ninguém.

Naruto foi embora exatamente no segundo em que Mayama abria, afoito, a porta do quarto de Sakura, visivelmente cansado e sem prestar atenção no homem que acabava de sair, maldizendo a cirurgia que o impedira de estar presente no momento em que Sakura acordava. Ao contrário dos outros dois, o médico se mostrou mais calmo e não me incomodou com perguntas. Entretanto, mais uma vez eu presenciei o olhar afetuoso, semelhante ao de Kaito, que ele lançara à mulher adormecida enquanto se sentava no colchão. Meu estômago se contorceu novamente.

Ele permaneceu ali por alguns minutos antes de ser obrigado a sair para um chamado de emergência. Kaito continuou a dormir na cadeira, a saliva escorrendo pelo seu queixo e soltando sons que me pareciam o início de uma sessão de roncos. Com as pálpebras pesando e lutando para caírem sobre os meus olhos, eu puxei um dos colchões que Naruto havia trazido e deitei-me sobre ele, de barriga para cima com um braço caído horizontalmente sobre o meu rosto e uma perna dobrada, dormindo com relativa tranqüilidade ao som dos apitos das máquinas.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Dezoito**_

_**Gritos**_

_**

* * *

**_

Quando eu acordei algumas horas depois, eu percebi que eu já estava liberta de muitos dos tubos que me conectavam a máquinas, majoritariamente os que me auxiliavam a controlar o meu chackra. Eu deveria me sentir aliviada tanto por ter me livrado do incômodo quanto por confirmar o progresso do meu estado. Entretanto, a minha irritação permaneceu, já que, além de ainda estar no Hospital, alguma das enfermeiras recolocara a maldita e inútil máscara de oxigênio no meu rosto. Antes mesmo de me ajustar completamente à ainda fraca luz do dia, eu tirei a máscara, tentando me sentar na cama.

Ainda sonolenta, eu pisquei os olhos repetidamente até poder enxergar bem o bastante para analisar o ambiente. Eu sorri fracamente ao olhar Kaito que, à minha direita, dormia com o corpo todo torto na cadeira, de braços cruzados e com a blusa branca manchada de saliva. De boca aberta, ele roncava sonoramente com a cabeça pendendo para trás. Mesmo estando naquela posição ridícula, eu não podia deixar de notar o quão bonito ele era, com os seus cabelos negros lisos e desalinhados que atingiam um pouco mais abaixo dos seus ombros e um dos rostos mais bonitos que já vi. O seu nariz era pequeno e fino, aristocrático, assim como os seus lábios e sobrancelhas. Se eu não o conhecesse tão bem, desconfiaria que ele as aparava, mas elas eram bonitas naturalmente.

Além de todas as suas características físicas, a personalidade de Kaito também era incomum. Extrovertido, mas mantendo um charme irresistível, ele era o verdadeiro mulherengo. Eu havia perdido as contas de quantas namoradas Kaito já me apresentou desde que eu o conheci. Nenhuma delas durava mais do que duas semanas, e ele sempre as deixava perdidamente apaixonadas. Eu suspeitava de que metade da população feminina da Vila já havia caído em seus encantos e a sua lábia.

Incluindo Ino. E eu.

Nós morávamos no mesmo prédio, no mesmo andar. Mais precisamente, ele morava no apartamento exatamente em frente ao meu, apesar de ficar mais no meu do que no dele – que vivia em uma eterna bagunça. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de como exatamente a nossa estranha amizade começou. Eu me recordo de sempre recusar os seus bastante freqüentes flertes no mínimo trezentas vezes por dia. A partir de algum dia qualquer, passamos a freqüentar o apartamento um do outro, conversando por horas e matando o tempo como dois bons velhos amigos.

Apesar de o conhecer a apenas um ano e meio, quando mudei para o meu atual prédio, eu sentia como se fôssemos amigos de infância. Eu já havia me acostumado a sua presença, às suas brincadeiras infantis e às suas tentativas de me levar para a sua cama. Nós chegamos a um ponto onde eu me sentia estranha quando não era acordada por suas batidas na minha porta, ou aos seus horríveis cafés da manhã, ou aos seus abraços calorosos. Não tinha como passar o dia de mau humor quando, do meu quarto, eu o ouvia gritar bom dia do seu apartamento ao sentir o meu chackra acordando, despertando a fúria dos outros inquilinos. Parecia que faltava algo em minha rotina sempre que ele saía em missões longas ou dormia demais para começar o dia junto comigo.

Ele havia se tornado um amigo essencial. E, em alguns momentos, um excelente amante. Afinal, eu não era uma mulher de ferro, e estava diante de um homem tremendamente bonito, disponível e que não media esforços para me agradar. Ele tinha um corpo maravilhoso, e eu sempre me sentia nas nuvens quando passávamos a noite juntos.

O nosso relacionamento amoroso era, entretanto, complicado. Kaito sempre quis que o nosso ele se tornasse público e oficial, mas não era este o meu desejo. Portanto, nos contentamos em transarmos de vez em quando, sem nenhum compromisso, sempre quando ambos estivessem dispostos. Até agora, tudo se prosseguia sem sérios desentendimentos.

Desviando o meu olhar de Kaito, eu me deparei com Sasuke deitado no chão sobre um fino colchão, próximo á porta do meu quarto. Ele tinha um braço jogado sobre o seu rosto e o outro sobre a sua barriga, com um dos joelhos dobrados verticalmente. Eu reconheci a blusa branca de manga comprida e calça preta de Kaito que ele usava. Ele dormia profundamente, seu tórax expandindo e relaxando com o trânsito de ar pelos seus pulmões.

Meu coração se apertou ao me lembrar da nossa conversa.

Não foi a minha intenção brigar com ele mais uma vez, mas eu sabia que era inevitável e que muitas outras discussões com os meus outros vários amigos me aguardavam em um futuro muito próximo. Sinceramente, eu não sabia se estava preparada para a reação deles, apesar de ter especulado diversas vezes o modo como eles me tratariam caso soubessem. Eu não sabia se a calma que eu tanto lutei para manter durante estes últimos sete anos sobreviveria quando olhar para os olhos de Naruto e Kaito, ou ao ser repreendida por Kakashi, discutir com Sasuke, provavelmente com Yamato, encarar o rosto impassível de Sai, a fúria de Ino e o desapontamento de Hinata.

Eu não podia explicar a minha surpresa com as emoções que Sasuke exibiu quando acordei. Eu nunca imaginaria que ele ficaria com tanta raiva por eu ter escondido sobre a minha doença, pois ele nunca demonstrou sinais de que se preocupava com nada que acontecia em minha vida. Na noite anterior – eu presumia que apenas uma noite se passara – ele pareceu indignado, cansado e, por incrível que pareça, preocupado.

Eu fui tirada de meus pensamentos quando a porta do meu quarto se abriu e Mayama entrou com a prancheta contendo as minhas informações em mãos e usando os usuais _scrubs_ azuis. Ele demorou um pouco para perceber que eu estava acordada, provavelmente devido ao seu cansaço, mas quando o fez me deu um sorriso gigante, seu rosto se iluminando.

"Olá." A minha garganta e lábios ainda estavam bastante secos, e a minha voz pesada.

"Olá." Ele me cumprimentou, andando a passos rápidos para me abraçar. Aquele não era o abraço apertado que sempre dividíamos, já que ele sabia que eu ainda estava bastante dolorida, mas foi o suficiente para transmitir toda a preocupação e alívio que ele sentia. Eu não pude retornar o seu gesto à altura, pois não podia levantar muito os meus braços ainda por causa da cirurgia. "Como está se sentindo?"

"Ótima. Pronta para sair daqui." Eu disse quando ele se afastou e se sentou no colchão ao meu lado.

Ele sorriu de lado, afagando o meu rosto. "Nem pense nisso. Você sabe que não pode voltar para casa neste estado." Ele riu brevemente quando rolei os olhos. "A sua cirurgia foi bastante complicada e extensa. Tivemos de ficar quase seis horas na Sala."

"Tsunade participou?"

"Nós tivemos de chamá-la. Você não teria sobrevivido sem a ajuda de dela." Ele respondeu, uma sombra passando sobre os seus olhos. "Por muito pouco nós não te perdemos. Eu não consigo nem imaginar o que teria acontecido se a Hokage estivesse fora da Vila e não pudesse nos socorrer."

"Ela falou para os garotos."

Mayama assentiu, entendendo que eu me referia ao meu segredo. "Somente à Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai e Yamato. Eles permaneceram do lado de fora da Sala durante toda a cirurgia, e quando esta acabou, exigiram respostas. Tsunade concedeu ao pedido e lhes disse tudo, ordenando que mais ninguém soubesse do seu problema. Eles não são malucos de desobedecê-la."

"Ela não deveria ter feito isto." Eu murmurei. Pelo menos o segredo permaneceu dentro do meu Time.

"Não havia outras opções. Era óbvio que algo estava errado. Você desmaiou subitamente, tossindo sangue, no meio do campo de treinamento. Não existem muitas outras desculpas plausíveis para estes sintomas. Além disso, você é a única que acha prudente manter sua doença em segredo."

"Eu tenho as minhas razões." Eu retruquei. "Ela deveria ter me consultado."

"E deixar todos os outros em agonia? Você certamente não teria concordado, nem contado pessoalmente."

"Esta era a _minha_ decisão, um direito meu." Eu me controlei para falar baixo para não acordar os outros dois, como fizemos durante toda a conversa, mas a minha voz se elevou contra a minha vontade.

Mayama suspirou, passando a palma das mãos sobre os seus olhos. Ele estava exausto, como denunciavam suas olheiras gigantescas. "Bem, não há como reverter a exposição do seu segredo. Eu te aconselho a focar a sua atenção em você mesma. A sua situação é precária."

"Ela sempre foi."

"E você conseguiu a proeza de piorar." Mayama disse, examinando a minha ficha médica. "O seu coração está ainda mais deteriorado, mais do que o resto do seu sistema circulatório. Eu elevei o nível de gravidade do seu caso para 8,5 para tentar aumentar as suas chances de subir na lista de transplantes."

"Isto não adiantará." Eu murmurei.

"Não diga uma coisa dessas." Ele disse, colocando a prancheta na mesinha ao lado da minha cama e segurou a minha mão afetuosamente. "A última coisa de que precisa agora é pessimismo."

"Eu não estou sendo pessimista, mas puramente realista." Eu discordei, desviando o meu olhar para o teto do meu quarto. "Eu não duraria muito tempo com um coração novo enquanto não conseguir controlar o avanço da doença."

"Poucos meses a mais fazem uma tremenda diferença, Sakura." Mayama disse com uma expressão triste no rosto. "Podemos descobrir uma cura, ou ao menos um tratamento eficiente, em poucos meses. Não desista ainda."

"Não estou desistindo. Estou apenas conformada."

"Mais medicamentos estão sendo fabricados." Ele argumentou. "Ontem, eu recebi notícias de que mais um remédio está sendo testado em humanos, e tem potencial para funcionar desta vez."

Eu dei uma risada cética. "Eu já ouvi isto antes."

Mayama fez uma pausa. "Não custa nada ter esperanças."

"Ah, mas custa. E muito." Ele me olhou, confuso, mas antes que pudesse perguntar, eu bati levemente no seu joelho com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Conte-me, houve transfusão de sangue durante a cirurgia?"

Mayama não parecia contente em mudar de assunto, mas resolveu seguir o novo. "Sim. Usamos seis pacotes de O positivo."

Nos minutos que se seguiram, ele me explicou passo a passo o que ocorreu dentro e fora da Sala de Cirurgia, mantendo a sua voz baixa. Eu o ouvi sem adicionar nenhum comentário, apenas assentindo e aprofundando mais algum tópico quando tive dúvidas. No geral, eu pude perceber que, apesar das complicações, não havia riscos de eu ficar com alguma seqüela ou limitação a mais depois do pós-operatório. Afinal, a equipe que me operara era magnífica. Eu duvidava que eu pudesse estar em melhores mãos.

"Eu não sei como te agradecer." Eu disse, apertando uma das suas mãos.

Ele sorriu, exibindo algumas poucas rugas ao redor dos olhos. "Eu me sentiria gratificado quando me certificar de que está cuidando de si mesma. Eu preciso saber que está se alimentando direito, fazendo exercícios _leves_ regularmente e descansando. Nós poderíamos desacelerar a doença caso você não se estresse tanto fisicamente."

"Eu vou tentar." Nem mesmo eu acreditaria nesta minha promessa.

"Eu espero que o faça, Sakura. É tudo o que eu te peço." Ele soava desesperado, aumentando o aperto ao redor da minha mão. "Eu não sei se você está ciente do tanto que me machuca ver você deitada nesta cama, ligada a máquinas, sem que eu possa fazer mais nada. Eu não consigo dormir, comer, trabalhar, _respirar_ direito com medo de estar perdendo tempo ao invés de estar pesquisando mais formas de te ajudar. Você é importante demais para mim, Sakura, e eu não sei se suportaria perdê-la."

Eu senti as lágrimas em meus olhos com a sua confissão e desespero na voz. "Eu tento ser forte por vocês, Mayama. Eu tento não parecer fraca e continuar vivendo normalmente, tentando esquecer que eu não viverei para realizar todos os meus sonhos. Mas eu não consigo."

Ele beijou a minha testa, e eu senti as suas lágrimas caírem em minha pele enquanto sua mão segurava o meu rosto. Mayama nunca chorou na minha frente, mesmo nos momentos mais conturbados. Ele não estaria extravasando as suas emoções desta forma caso não estivesse tão cansado, tanto de manter isto dentro de si por tanto tempo quanto fisicamente. Eu senti os seus lábios ainda grudados em minha testa se entreabrirem, prontos para dizer algo mais, mas o som do seu Pager nos interrompeu. Suspirando, ele se afastou, enxugando rapidamente o seu rosto e olhando a tela do pequeno aparelho.

"Eu tenho que checar um outro paciente." Ele disse, levantando-se do colchão e fungando. "As coisas tem sido um pouco caóticas depois que você foi afastada."

Eu sorri fracamente. "Vá para casa e descanse. Seu irmão precisa de você."

"Não tanto quanto você, eu posso assegurar." Ele disse, abrindo a porta do quarto. "Eu voltarei mais tarde."

"Não sem ter descansado." Eu disse antes de ele sorrir e fechar a porta.

Com um forte suspiro, eu olhei para Kaito ao meu lado. Sendo o ser humano que mais dormia e com o sono mais pesado que já testemunhei, ele continuava dormindo da mesma maneira engraçada. Ao me virar para Sasuke, entretanto, me deparei com o seu par de olhos negros diretamente em mim. Eu quase dei um pulo na cama, sobressaltada por vê-lo acordado. Eu não achava que o volume das nossas vozes fossem suficientemente alto para acordar os outros dois, mas pelo visto, eu me equivoquei.

"Não se preocupe. Eu já estava acordado." Sasuke disse, como se lesse a minha mente. Ele se sentou no colchão, e, como médica, eu não pude deixar de notar um leve contorcer no seu rosto quando se movimentou. Ele devia estar sofrendo com a posição desconfortável em que dormira.

"Você ouviu toda a conversa?" Eu perguntei, irritada por ter a minha privacidade invadida – não que fosse realmente culpa dele. Afinal, ele já estava no meu ali quando Mayama chegou.

"Não." Eu esperei que ele esclarecesse até onde ele ouviu, mas ele não continuou o assunto. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim. Vocês já podem ir para casa."

"Que horas são?" Ele perguntou, levantando-se.

"Não sei."

Ele assentiu, como se a minha resposta fosse satisfatória. Eu contive o riso ao ver o quão curtas as roupas de Kaito ficaram nele. Apesar de ser alto, Kaito devia ser alguns centímetros menor que Sasuke. Naruto conseguia ser maior que os dois.

"Você não devia ter passado a noite aqui."

Sasuke apenas deu de ombros. A atmosfera continuava estranha desde que discutimos na noite anterior, pior do que quando ele esteve no meu lugar semanas atrás. Além do nosso desentendimento, o peso da minha doença pairava no ar desconfortavelmente.

Sem dizer mais nada, Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto e inspecionou o corredor, ficando de costas para mim por alguns instantes. Eu queria ter lhe dito alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para amenizar os danos que causei, dizer que exagerei em muitas das coisas que disse, mas nada saiu da minha boca e nem da dele enquanto ele ficava parado no vão da porta.

Ele deu um passo para fora do quarto.

"Sasuke!" Eu o chamei involuntariamente, alto demais.

Ele não se virou para me encarar, mas disponibilizou o seu perfil para que eu o admirasse. A minha boca abriu e fechou duas vezes, mas eu não consegui formular nada racional que pudesse melhorar a nossa situação. Vendo que eu não conseguia dizer nada, ele continuou o seu caminho pela saída, sem me dispensar nenhum encarar.

Talvez tivesse sido a melhor opção permanecer calada enquanto eu estava incerta sobre o que deveria dizer. Talvez eu me arrependesse depois por ter procrastinado a nossa conversa e deixar acumular mais mágoas e assuntos pendentes. Talvez _ele_ devesse ter tomado a iniciativa e conversado comigo decente e civilizadamente. Entretanto, não havia como ter certeza se alguma das opções era a mais correta, não quando a realidade da doença ainda não tinha sido assimilada completamente por ninguém, exceto eu. Nem mesmo Mayama e Tsunade, entendedores do assunto e conhecedores do meu caso há anos, são capazes de compreender tanto a enfermidade quanto as minhas atitudes em relação à ela. Era de se esperar que os meus outros amigos, especialmente Naruto, ficassem de cabeça quente por muito tempo.

Porém, tempo era um luxo que eu não tinha, e, portanto, o pouco que me restava não podia ser desperdiçado com especulações.

Virando-me para Kaito novamente, eu sorri quando ele inconscientemente coçava a sua bochecha com a barba por fazer. Eu decidi acordá-lo para que a dor por ter dormido naquela cadeira não aumentasse.

"Kaito." Eu chacoalhei o seu joelho, mas ele não respondeu. "Kaito!"

Ele acordou, quase caindo da cadeira, olhando ao seu redor, provavelmente assustado por não ter acordado na sua cama (ou na minha). Ele arregalou os olhos quando me viu sorrindo para ele. "Sakura?"

"Bom dia." Kaito me abraçou com força, seu rosto no meu pescoço e me apertando contra o seu tronco. Eu afagaria a sua nuca, coberta pelos seus longos cabelos, mas eu ainda sentia dores quando levantava muito o braço, parecida com a que eu sentia naquele momento, na região do meu peito. "Kaito, as minhas suturas –"

"Desculpe." Ele se afastou imediatamente, sentando na cama e segurando as minhas mãos. "Como você está?"

"Bem." Sinceramente, aquela pergunta já estava me cansando.

"Precisa de mais cobertores? Está bem frio lá fora, e a enfermeira deixou a janela um pouco aberta." Ele disse, levantando-se e fechando a janela do outro lado da cama.

"Não precisa, Kaito."

"Está com sede? Quer um copo d'água? Eles colocaram água no frigobar enquanto você dormia. Você está de jejum ou alguma coisa do tipo? Acho que eu vou perguntar a enfermeira se você pode se hidratar um pouco. Aliás, _você_ pode me dizer se precisar tomar água ou não. Afinal, você é uma médica, certo? Deve saber ainda mais do que todas as enfermeiras juntas –"

"Kaito, cale a boca." Ele tinha o terrível hábito de falar ininterruptamente e andar pelo aposento ou mexer em algum objeto quando nervoso – exatamente como ele fazia agora, indo do frigobar para a minha cama para a porta do meu quarto, totalmente indeciso. "Pela milésima vez, eu estou bem. Fique quieto e sente-se na cadeira de novo. Você precisa conversar comigo."

"Tudo bem." Ele disse, voltando ao seu lugar, sem dizer nada e olhando para as suas mãos.

"Kaito, olhe para mim." Ele fez o que eu pedi. "Fale comigo."

"Eu não quero brigar com você. Não agora."

"Quando, então?"

"Depois que você sair daqui."

"Isto pode demorar dias."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não importa. Eu não quero brigar."

"Nós não precisamos brigar." Ele fechou os olhos quando toquei o seu rosto, mas logo depois ele tirou a minha mão de lá e beijo a sua palma.

"Mas é o que acabaremos fazendo, Sakura." Ele disse, ainda segurando a minha mão. "Muitas coisas ainda não foram esclarecidas, e eu preferiria conversar quando não me restassem mais dúvidas."

"O que você ainda não compreende?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e beijou a minha mão mais uma vez. "Não vamos fazer isto agora. Estamos todos cansados e com milhares de fatos para assimilar. Vamos acabar magoando um ao outro desta maneira."

"Tem certeza?" Eu perguntei. Fazia um extremo mal para Kaito ficar com os problemas pendentes dentro de si.

"Absoluta." Ele sorriu tristemente. "Tem idéia de quanto tempo vai ficar aqui?"

Eu queria que ele se abrisse comigo e expusesse os seus sentimentos quando estes ainda não estivessem acumulados, mas não o pressionaria. "Mais um ou dois dias, eu acho, apesar de já me sentir perfeitamente bem. Não é muito agradável ficar tanto tempo deitada numa cama, sem fazer absolutamente nada."

"Mas é necessário. Gostaria que eu trouxesse alguma coisa do apartamento? Livros, talvez?"

"Não precisa se incomodar com isto." Eu disse.

"Não é incomodo algum. Eu terei de passar em casa para buscar algumas roupas e distrações para mim de qualquer maneira."

"Você não precisa ficar, Kaito. São só alguns dias que eu passarei provavelmente dormindo."

"Eu ficarei de qualquer jeito, não tente me convencer do contrário." Ele disse. "E então, quais livros vai querer que eu traga?"

* * *

Eu estava consciente há aproximadamente três horas e já não agüentava mais aquele lugar. Entre ficar dentro de um quarto de Hospital, sozinha, doente, deitada em uma cama desconfortável com uma roupa ainda mais desconfortável, comendo alimentos feitos somente para satisfazer o meu apetite e não o meu gosto e recebendo medicamentos a cada meia hora e agüentar o ano inteiro Tsunade-shishou no ápice na bebedeira em meio a uma crise política, eu, definitivamente, sem pensar duas vezes, escolheria a segunda opção. Eu simplesmente não conseguia ser uma paciente passiva e, perfeccionista do jeito que eu era, sempre discordava com os meus colegas de trabalho.

Eu precisava sair dali. Logo. Os remédios e outros medicamentos poderiam amenizar a minha saúde física, mas o meu psicológico se deteriorava com cada segundo que eu passava no Hospital. Sem nenhuma distração e rodeada de tudo que pudesse me lembrar do meu estado deplorável, a minha mente inevitavelmente vagava para a minha doença e, como conseqüência, eu acabava me deprimindo mais ainda.

Eu começava a me arrepender de ter expulsado os meus visitantes do meu quarto, agora que vi o quão solitária eu estava deitada naquela cama. O tédio parecia ser a minha única companhia. Nem mesmo os livros que Kaito me trouxera podiam me ajudar, já que eu não conseguia manter os livros perto do meu rosto por muito tempo antes de a dor em meus braços e peito vir me assombrar.

Para preservar a minha sanidade mental, eu precisava voltar para o meu apartamento.

Olhando para a bandeja de medicamentos sobre a minha mesinha de cabeceira e a bolsa com roupas de Kaito, eu tomei a minha decisão.

Conferindo pela última vez a ausência do barulhos característicos dos saltos das enfermeiras pelo corredor, eu desliguei as máquinas irritantes e comecei a tirar os fios que me ligavam a elas – que, graças aos céus, já não eram muitos – arrancando do meu braço também o fio do meu soro intravenoso. Eu suspirei e sorri em alívio com a sensação de liberdade. Enquanto eu me sentava e manuseava as minhas pernas para fora da cama, eu levei minha mão ao meu peito onde senti uma pequena fisgada, mas logo a ignorei. Nada que um analgésico não resolvesse. Meus pés finalmente entraram em contato com o chão frio. Eu fechei os meus olhos momentaneamente, apenas para ajustar o meu corpo à nova posição. Meu equilíbrio ainda não estava perfeito; afinal, eu estava sob fortes medicamentos segundos atrás e há dias as minhas pernas não sustentavam o meu peso.

Entretanto, estes pequenos detalhes não me fizeram hesitar antes de me levantar completamente e procurar pela bolsa de Kaito, rezando para que ele tivesse trazido roupas para mim também. Com certa dificuldade para andar, eu me agachei em frente a bolsa do meu vizinho, escorada da parede próxima ao banheiro, e a abri, achando um par de calças jeans feminino e uma blusa preta de manga comprida – uma das minhas preferias. Do bolso do lado de fora, eu puxei os dois pés do meu tênis e meias. Eu me perguntei no quê o pervertido do Kaito remexeu nas minhas gavetas enquanto buscava as minhas roupas. Pelo menos Kakashi não foi o encarregado desta tarefa.

Eu entrei no banheiro para trocar de roupa. Sobre a pia, eu vi duas escovas de dente e imaginei de quem eram. A verde com as cerdas bagunçadas certamente era de Kaito. A outra branca, eu não sabia de quem era, mas não me demorei muito tentando resolver o mistério. Com muito trabalho, minutos depois, eu consegui vestir as roupas. A dor que eu sentia nos membros quando movia um mínimo centímetro era um fator bastante limitante, mas que não vencia a minha teimosia e vontade de escapar dali. Arrumei os meus cabelos o mais decentemente possível, deixando-os soltos e escovei os dentes com a escova de Kaito. Observando o meu rosto pelo espelho, vi alguns pequenos machucados, provavelmente da minha luta com Sasuke e posterior queda antes do desmaio, e tive a impressão de que emagreci durante os meus dias de repouso, o que era perfeitamente normal.

Depois de ter certeza de que meu quarto estava em completo silêncio, eu emergi do banheiro, totalmente vestida e pronta para voltar para casa. Eu não olhei para trás nem senti necessidade de repensar a minha decisão antes de abrir a porta do meu quarto. Entretanto, o meu plano teve de ser adiado.

Naruto estava na minha frente, prestes a abrir a porta, surpreso por me ver em pé e pronta para percorrer o caminho que ele acabara de fazer.

Nos segundos que se seguiram em que nós nos encaramos profundamente, ambos paralisados, eu vi em seus olhos azuis todos os sentimentos que eu nunca quis que residissem ali: tristeza, desapontamento, desespero e preocupação. Eu resisti ao impulso de abraçá-lo, como sempre acontecia toda vez que o seu bom humor desaparecia. Naruto era exatamente a última pessoa que eu não suportaria ver sofrer, principalmente por minha causa e por algo evitável – ele nunca deveria saber da doença e, conseqüentemente, eu não o veria tão devastado.

"Aonde você pensa que vai vestida deste jeito?" Ele me perguntou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. Aquela era uma pergunta retórica, já que ele certamente captou as minhas intenções. Eu podia ver a raiva tanto em sua voz quanto no seu olhar sobre as minhas roupas.

"Naruto." Eu disse o seu nome lentamente, esperando que ele se acalmasse, mas os seus ombros se retesaram ainda mais. "Eu vou para casa. Por favor, seria melhor para nós dois se você não se opusesse á isto."

"Você enlouqueceu?" Ele disse, dando um passo à frente a fim de fechar a porta atrás de si e efetivamente impedir a minha saída. Eu fui obrigada a andar para trás. "Você esteve com os órgãos expostos em uma mesa de cirurgia há menos de dois dias atrás, à beira da morte. Você não pode seriamente pensar que eu deixarei você levantar da cama sem inspeção médica tão cedo."

"Eu posso me recuperar da mesma maneira no meu apartamento, Naruto, deitada na _minha_ cama e desocupando um quarto."

Naruto suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos e puxando os seus cabelos. Eu podia identificar a vinda de um ataque de nervos. "Você é uma médica, Sakura, e sabe muito bem as vantagens de se descansar aqui, no Hospital. No seu apartamento, você não teria acesso a todos os medicamentos e equipamentos de que precisa, nem estaria sob constante observação, sem contar que você _definitivamente_ não descansaria, eu tenho certeza." Ele disse, soltando as suas madeixas antes que pudesse arrancá-las por completo. O olhar que ele me lançou teve o propósito de ser intimidador, mas ele não obteve os resultados esperados. "Mayama disse que você precisaria ficar aqui pelo resto da semana, e é isto o que você vai fazer."

O resto da semana? Eu teria de sair do Hospital direto para um manicômio se eu ficasse aqui por mais cinco dias.

"Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser, Naruto. Eu sou maior de idade, com perfeitas condições mentais e financeiramente independente. Portanto, eu mesma posso tomar as decisões que dizem respeito à mim." Eu disse por entre os dentes, começando a me irritar. Eu odiava quando terceiros tentavam decidir no meu lugar quando eu era capaz de fazê-lo eu mesma. Eu não mais precisava ser protegida. Um Naruto zangado não me faria mudar de idéia.

Ele cruzou os braços. "Foi exatamente esta filosofia de vida que você adotou nos últimos sete anos, e olhe onde isto nos levou." Ele estava a um pé de distância, o seu rosto há poucos centímetros do meu. Eu recuei por um instante, não acostumada a ver Naruto conversar comigo – ou com qualquer outra pessoa – neste tom.

"Não importa." Eu disse, engolindo em seco e sustentando o seu encarar. "Eu posso ter errado em diversos aspectos ao longo da minha vida, mas certamente acertei em vários outros. Independentemente de onde as opções que tomei me levaram, eu acarretarei com as conseqüências como um ser humano adulto e civilizado."

"Você está sendo egoísta, pensando que as suas conseqüências afetarão somente você." Naruto disse, rangendo os dentes. "Você pensou em como eu – todos nós – nos sentiríamos ao saber, ridículos sete anos depois, que você tem uma doença incurável? Por um acaso passou pela sua cabeça como eu ficaria quando soubesse que você tem a merda de um ano e meio de vida? Você pelo menos _cogitou_ a possibilidade de nos contar algum dia ou preferiu esperar a porra do seu velório para deixar Tsunade abrir a boca?"

"Se fosse possível, você não saberia nunca." Eu murmurei, não muito surpresa pela sua raiva, nem pelas suas palavras grosseiras.

Naruto riu sarcasticamente, desviando o seu olhar para o lado para depois retorná-lo a mim. "Desculpe-me, acabei de perceber que estou agindo como a porra de um hipócrita. Talvez, se eu estivesse em seu lugar e tivesse um amigo tão idiota como eu, eu teria feito mesmo que você. Para quê desperdiçar o pouco de tempo que lhe resta com alguém como eu? Como um homem tão denso, estúpido e ignorante te ajudaria?"

Eu abri a boca para protestar – ele não era nada disso – mas ele não me deixou. "Por que atualizá-lo sobre os fatos importantes da sua vida, quando ele claramente não tem capacidade alguma de ajudá-la? Eu não sou um médico brilhante, nem entendo do assunto para dar sugestões e conselhos importantes. Com Mayama e Tsunade ao seu lado, arduamente procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse prolongar a sua vida, não havia a necessidade de ter um imbecil inútil ao seu lado. Não faria diferença se ele pudesse te auxiliar somente estando com você durante os exames, ou indo a merda da farmácia comprar a droga dos seus remédios, ou cozinhando para você quando não estivesse bem, ou, quem sabe, _estando ao seu_ _lado_ e sendo prestativo quando precisasse!" Ele gritava, apontando o dedo indicador para mim e com os olhos brilhando em lágrimas desesperadas para cair. "Pelo visto, todo o propósito de sermos amigos não lhe serviu para nada, já que eu fui tão facilmente descartado quando você mais precisou de alguém!"

Assim como o preconceito que Sasuke e Kakashi tanto tempo sustentaram em relação à mim marcou para sempre a minha vida e delineou parte da minha personalidade, os insultos e ofensas que eu proferi à Naruto nos nossos tempos de gennin também não foram esquecidos por ele. Eu fui subestimada, e eu subestimei justo o amigo que mais acreditou em mim e me amou incondicionalmente, engolindo pacientemente tudo o que eu lhe dizia. Eu não conseguia descrever em palavras o arrependimento que sentia por tudo de pejorativo e degradante que disse à única pessoa que não merecia ofensas em toda a Vila. Graças aos céus, o coração dele era inexplicavelmente bom e não guardava rancores. Ele nunca quis se vingar de mim ou esfregar na minha cara o quão errada eu estava – apesar de eu merecer.

Eu chorava só de vê-lo tão chateado comigo, e por eu ser a causadora de tanta dor no homem que nunca machucaria qualquer alma viva.

"Naruto –"

"O que eu fiz de errado, Sakura-chan?" Ele disse, finalmente abaixando o nível da sua voz para quase um sussurro. Ele chorava também, e eu tive vontade de arrancar o meu próprio coração pela boca. "Onde foi que eu falhei como seu amigo para ser indigno de sua confiança? Eu te amo tanto, Sakura-chan. E-Eu pensei que você me amava também. Eu não suportaria pensar que você esteve fingindo por todos estes anos."

"Eu o amo, Naruto." Eu murmurei, não mais controlando as lágrimas. Eu queria estender as minhas mãos para o seu rosto, mas não conseguiria. "Você pode ter certeza de que tudo o que eu fiz foi priorizando o seu bem estar, e de todos os meus outros amigos."

"Eu não consigo entender como." O momento de trégua da sua raiva havia acabado. Ele recomeçou a gritar "Eu sempre compartilhei tudo, _tudo_, da minha vida com você – Kami, eu confio a minha vida á você – e eu nunca a machuquei, porque você é essencial para mim. Eu fazia questão de te incluir em tudo o que eu fazia porque a sua opinião era importante para mim, ter você presente era necessário. Mas você não dividiu comigo o fato mais relevante de toda a sua vida. Por que, Sakura-chan?"

"Você não entenderia agora, Naruto. Não nervoso do jeito que está." Eu lhe explicaria tudo, eventualmente. Mas aquele não era o local nem o momento apropriado para tal. Eu ainda estava dolorida fisicamente, e ele, emocionalmente. Acabaríamos complicando-nos ainda mais.

"Naruto, já chega." Só então eu percebi a presença de Sasuke no aposento, segurando o braço de Naruto para que ele se afastasse de mim, mas o loiro se libertou do seu aperto, sem nem mesmo ver que estava atrás dele. Quando ele havia entrado? Eu deveria estar muito focada em meu outro amigo para notar que o Uchiha havia se juntado a nós.

"E aí está, a confirmação de que eu sou um completo asno, incapaz de qualquer tipo de compreensão!" Naruto me disse.

"Não coloque palavras na minha boca!" Eu protestei, empurrando o seu peito o mais forte que podia, dentro das minhas limitações. "Eu não disse nada remotamente parecido com isso!"

"Naruto, pare." Sasuke interveio mais uma vez, interpondo-se entre mim e o seu melhor amigo, que não parara de chorar.

Antes que meu cérebro pudesse processar as palavras que sairiam da minha boca no próximo minuto, elas já haviam sido proferidas com muita raiva. "Você está me ofendendo e me julgando erroneamente. Eu escondi tudo isto de você para te preservar, seu grande imbecil! Você é que está sendo o egoísta nesta história!"

"Como eu posso ser o egoísta? Eu daria tudo para ajudar você!" Ele gritou por cima do ombro de Sasuke, que continuava entre nós.

"Exatamente! Você tentaria me ajudar, Naruto, quando não havia nada a ser feito!" Eu gritei de volta, limpando a umidade em minhas bochechas. "Eu não tinha – não _tenho_ – mais do que uma década para aproveitar a nossa convivência. Eu não queria que toda vez que você olhasse par mim, enxergasse a minha doença, a minha fragilidade. Eu não quero que você sinta o mesmo medo de usufruir o meu tempo com coisas mundanas em detrimento das mais importantes." Eu fiz uma pausa para respirar fundo. Toda aquela discussão havia estressado o meu corpo, e eu podia sentir pequenas pontadas em meu peito como conseqüência. "Eu não queria que você sentisse como se cada momento que passássemos juntos fosse uma despedida - pois é isto o que eu sinto. Eu tenho medo de não ter dito tudo que tenho para dizer, medo de dormir e nunca mais abrir os olhos, medo de deixar meus amigos, meus pacientes e medo de não poder realizar tudo o que eu planejei quando criança. Você me negaria isto, Naruto? Você me negaria a possibilidade de viver normalmente, de ter a oportunidade de esquecer, mesmo que por ínfimos instantes, que a qualquer momento eu poderei morrer, ou ter um ataque cardíaco?"

Ele não respondeu.

"Acredite em mim quando digo que dói muito mais em mim do que em qualquer um de vocês manter isto dentro de mim. Quantas vezes eu já pensei em ir correndo ao seu apartamento no meio da madrugada, quando acordava com a sensação de que iria morrer de dor, e despejar todos os meus problemas em você? Foram incontáveis, Naruto. Mas eu não queria que a minha dor fosse a sua, porque você merece muito mais do que ser assombrado por uma doença que nem mesmo é sua. Eu tenho absoluta certeza de que você sacrificaria um pedaço da sua felicidade, que você tanto lutou para conquistar, somente para correr atrás de uma solução que não existe. Eu não queria isto para você, nem para ninguém. Por favor, compreenda isto."

Os músculos dos ombros de Sasuke se enrijeceram em minha frente. Os olhos de Naruto, grudados no meu, continuavam a derrubar lágrimas no silêncio que se procedeu. Somente o meu arfar, a minha respiração pesada, podia ser ouvida no exterior do meu corpo. Dentro de mim, o meu coração batia tão forte que eu temia que ele rachasse as minhas costelas. Um peso saiu de cima de mim quando terminei de falar, mas não aliviou em nada a minha tristeza por ver meu amigo, meu irmão, tão triste e confuso.

Bruscamente e desviando o rosto do meu, Naruto jogou as mãos de Sasuke do seu peito e saiu do aposento, fungando e batendo a porta com força. Eu fiquei parada, refletindo se deveria segui-lo ou deixá-lo nos seus próprios pensamentos.

Eu decidi por ir atrás dele. Ele já ficara muito tempo sem respostas, e era hora de eu ser totalmente sincera e genuína com ele. Eu agüentaria a sua fúria quantas vezes fosse preciso, até que ele me perdoasse – ou ao menos, entendesse a minha situação.

Mesmo desconfortável com as minhas suturas e pouca movimentação dos membros, eu caminhei para a saída do meu quarto, tentando sentir o chackra de Naruto para localizá-lo. Eu não dei cinco passos antes de Sasuke bloquear o meu caminho, parando novamente em minha frente.

"Sasuke, por favor, me dê licença amigavelmente." Eu falei devagar, tentando manter a calma. Eu não tinha condição nenhuma de brigar com outra pessoa querida. Ele, entretanto, alimentou a minha raiva ao me ignorar e continuar parado onde estava. Eu dei um passo para a minha esquerda; ele me seguiu. Fiz o mesmo para a direita, e ele me copiou. "O que está fazendo? Saia da frente! Eu preciso conversar com Naruto!"

Nada.

Frustrada, eu soltei um grito preso na garganta e comecei a bater em seu peito, tentando tirá-lo do meu caminho e descontar a minha indignação em alguém. A dor em meus braços ao levantá-los foi colocada em segundo plano enquanto batia com os punhos fechados, fraca, no peitoral de Sasuke. Eu podia senti-lo encarando o meu rosto, mas eu estava focada demais em batê-lo e extravasar as minhas lágrimas para retribuir.

Quando minhas mãos começaram a tremer, Sasuke as cobriu com as suas, puxando-me para mais perto dele e efetivamente parando a minha batalha infrutífera. Quando eu finalmente levantei os meus olhos, eu deparei-me com a sua usual indiferença e um traço de impaciência que me convenceu a desistir da idéia de começar uma nova gritaria.

"Deixe-o. Ele precisa pensar." Ele disse simples e friamente, transferindo as suas mãos para o meu pulso, quase como uma carícia. "Vocês não resolverão nada desta maneira."

"Sasuke, por favor –"

"Cale a boca." Eu arregalei os olhos com o seu atrevimento. "Escute-me, Sakura. Não me faça elevar a voz para te convencer do que lhe direi." Seu rosto se aproximou perigosamente do meu. "Você vai ficar aqui, exatamente aqui, neste quarto, até segundas ordens dos médicos responsáveis pelo seu caso. Fique quieta." Ele disse quando fiz menção de retrucar. "Pare de gritar e fazer movimentos bruscos ou as suas suturas reabrirão."

"Você não manda –"

"Vá ao banheiro e troque de roupa."

"Você não pode me dizer o que –"

"Quer apostar?" Ele desafiou, quase encostando o seu nariz no meu.

Eu não consegui responder. Não quando o seu hálito se misturava com o meu. Não quando o meu corpo estava colado no seu – meu peito encostando superficialmente no dele, seu toque no meu pulso tão firme quanto antes, meus joelhos nos seus. Seu rosto se aproximava milímetro por milímetro do meu – eu não sabia a quem atribuir a culpa. Somente quando eu coloquei a minha testa na sua eu percebi que eu havia movido, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo.

Ele não havia recuado.

Pelo contrário, suas mãos puxaram os meus braços dobrados para si até que eu descansasse os meus cotovelos no seu tórax. Involuntariamente, eu fechei os olhos para sentir o seu cheiro, a textura da sua pele, a delicadeza dos seus dedos. Desta vez, eu não poderia culpar o meu chackra no seu sistema nervoso pela sua atração. Nossos lábios se moviam de encontro ao outro quando ambos estávamos totalmente conscientes, somente sob o efeito dos nossos hormônios – ou algo mais.

Apesar de estar com os olhos fechados, eu podia sentir Sasuke entreabrir os seus lábios para capturar os meus. Entretanto, antes que o beijo se concretizasse, ele retirou a minha testa da dele, suspirando em frustração e se afastando cabisbaixo, impedindo que eu visse os seus olhos. Os seus dentes estavam cerrados, e a sua respiração tão entrecortada como a minha. Eu o olhei, confusa, perguntando-me o porquê de ele ter parado tão de repente. Eu já ia agarrar a sua blusa e puxá-lo para mim para continuarmos quando eu senti o que o afastou.

O chackra de Kakashi.

Nós não tivemos tempo de darmos meio passo para trás quando o meu antigo sensei escancarou a porta do quarto. "Sakura?"

As mãos de Sasuke já não me esquentavam mais quando a voz de Kakashi ecoou pelo aposento silencioso. Com o único olho descoberto pela máscara, ele olhou de mim para Sasuke e de volta para mim, tão desconcertado quanto a gente. Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça.

A atmosfera embaraçosa do local podia ser facilmente cortada com uma faca. Sasuke, com as mãos nos bolsos, mantinha-se cabisbaixo enquanto eu o observava com o rosto ainda úmido das lágrimas.

"Desculpe-me interromper o –"

Sasuke andou rapidamente para fora do quarto, olhando-me rapidamente uma última vez antes de desaparecer no corredor. Eu suspirei, limpando o meu rosto e sentando-me na minha cama.

O que diabos tinha acontecido ali?

_Ele não se afastou. _

Ele iria aceitar o meu beijo. Ou quem sabe, era o contrário: ele me beijaria. E eu certamente o aceitaria.

Oh, céus.

"Sakura, você está bem? As suas bochechas estão se avermelhando." Kakashi perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Eu estou bem, sensei." Eu respondi, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

"Melhor do que dois dias atrás você está, certamente." Ele disse, dando batidinhas no meu ombro. "Eu e Sai viemos aqui enquanto você dormia. Sasuke estava desmaiado no colchão e Kaito quase caindo da cadeira."

Meu sorriso aumentou com a lembrança. "Eles são tão estúpidos."

"Talvez não." Ele disse. "Naruto saiu bastante nervoso daqui."

"Ele está bem?" Eu me chutei mentalmente por ter me esquecido de Naruto, mesmo que fosse apenas pelo período em que –

- eu e Sasuke quase nos beijamos.

"Presumo que vocês brigaram?" Ele perguntou, apontando para a minha face inchada.

Eu assenti, olhando para as minhas pernas. "Por favor, Kakashi-sensei, pode marcar a sua sessão repreensão para amanhã – ou quem sabe, hoje à noite, até eu me recompor?"

Ele riu por sob a máscara. "Melhor não esperar por mim, Sakura. Rumores dizem que eu me atraso para compromissos marcados."

"Eu nunca achei que te agradeceria por ser um preguiçoso e deixar o seu Time esperando horas." Eu brinquei.

"Eu sabia que um dia este meu hábito viria a ser útil." Ele passou um braço pelos meus ombros e eu escorei a minha cabeça no seu. Nós ficamos assim por um tempo até ele recomeçar a falar. "E então, você e Sasuke estiveram fazendo besteirinhas da minha ausência?"

Eu ri e lhe dei um tapa no braço.

Quem me dera a resposta para a sua pergunta fosse um "sim".


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. **_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Dezenove**_

_**Liberdade**_

* * *

A minha reputação de kunoichi teimosa e persistente que se espalhou pela Vila de Konoha e arredores foi fortemente refutada quando eu acabei cedendo aos apelos dos cinco homens – Kakashi, Mayama, Kaito, Sasuke e Naruto – e acabei passando o resto da semana, como instruída pelo meu querido médico, no Hospital.

Não preciso mencionar que foram os cinco dias mais frustrantes da minha vida.

Aliás, não de toda a minha vida, pois estive muito bem acompanhada durante este período. Entretanto, posso afirmar com absoluta certeza que o tempo teria sido muito mais bem aproveitado se eu não estivesse presa a uma cama, inválida, conectada a máquinas que emitiam sons extremamente irritantes, sob constantes medicamentos e sem capacidade física de nem ao menos ler um livro. Estes impasses poderiam facilmente ter sido resolvidos caso o meu desejo tivesse sido acatado e eu tivesse sido liberada logo no primeiro dia para poder terminar o meu pós-operatório em casa.

Para evitar mais conflitos, resolvi ficar, sob livre e espontânea pressão, ameaça e chantagem.

Os meninos se revezavam como visitantes para me deixarem sozinha o mínimo de tempo possível – mesmo depois de eu lutar para rechaçá-los para suas respectivas casas, alegando que aquilo era completamente desnecessário. Só era permitido uma visita por vez naquela ala reservada do Hospital – isto, quando as visitas em si eram permitidas – e nenhuma delas podia pernoitar. Com a ajuda de Mayama, entretanto, eles conseguiram burlar o sistema de segurança do Hospital nos dois primeiros dias da minha internação quando mais de um deles passaram noites no meu quarto. Porém, a falcatrua da Máfia foi descoberta depois que eu e Naruto discutimos aos berros justamente por discordarmos quanto a minha permanência ali, dentre outros tópicos.

Mayama havia advertido o loiro severamente por ter incitado uma briga comigo, principalmente depois de todos os conhecedores da minha doença terem recebido ordens diretas da Hokage de não me estressarem de maneira alguma e da mesma ter salientado que caberia a _mim_ tomar todas as decisões em relação ao meu estado.

Creio que fora este o motivo que o levou a me evitar nos cinco dias que se seguiram a nossa briga e, quando ele tinha a má sorte de me ver, sempre tomava cuidado para que outra pessoa estivesse no local – o que, no final das contas, foi uma boa decisão, pois não estaríamos dando chances ao fatídico episódio de se repetir. Apesar de ainda estar bastante chateado e magoado comigo, ele sempre ia ao Hospital se certificar de que eu estava bem. Certa vez, eu o ouvi conversando com Mayama no corredor, perguntando desesperadamente por atualizações tanto do meu estado quanto do estudo da minha doença. Freqüentemente eu sentia a sua presença do lado de fora, no pátio, no refeitório ou no meu escritório, geralmente com Sasuke ou Kakashi.

Deitada na cama, eu suspirei fortemente com a lembrança do meu melhor amigo e o arrependimento pelo estrago que eu o causei. Eu queria conversar com ele e acertar todos os nossos impasses, pois eu não agüentava ficar longe dele, principalmente quando ele não estava nada satisfeito comigo. Entretanto, todos alegavam que ele ainda não estava preparado para me confrontar novamente, não quando a realidade ainda não fora assimilada.

Mesmo assim, eu precisava do sorriso dele. Só um, para me alegrar e roubar um pouco da tristeza que me atormentava. Eu não conseguiria me acostumar com um Naruto taciturno e introspectivo –

"Sakura." Sasuke, encostado no parapeito da janela, de braços cruzados, tirou-me dos meus pensamentos. Eu desviei o olhar das minhas mãos sobre o meu colo para ele. "Está tudo bem?"

Eu franzi o cenho. "Sim. Por que a pergunta?"

"Os seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram." Ele disse, apontando para a máquina medidora de batimentos cardíacos. Eu o acompanhei, confirmando o que ele disse.

"Oh." Eu respondi inteligentemente. "Não é nada. Eu só me empolguei pensando em meus problemas – já que é somente isto o que posso fazer na minha atual condição vegetativa."

Eu nunca perdia uma oportunidade de reclamar. Eles mereciam saber o quanto eu desgostava de estar ali, sempre destacando que a culpa era toda deles.

Sasuke, é claro, não se deixava abater pelo meu choramingar. "Você vai acabar nos agradecendo quando sair daqui."

"Por terem me aprisionado aqui?" Eu ri rapidamente em escárnio. "Eu te garanto que eu morrerei antes de o 'o' de 'obrigada' sair da minha boca."

Sasuke estreitou os olhos na minha direção. "Este assunto não é brincadeira, Sakura."

Eu rolei os olhos. "Vê? É exatamente por causa deste maldito pessimismo que eu não lhes contei mais cedo."

"Mais cedo?" Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu não me recordo de ter ouvido você nos dizer nada. Quem o fez foi Tsunade."

"Se a minha opinião fosse priorizada, vocês nunca saberiam." Eu retruquei enquanto ele balançava a cabeça. "E então, eu seria poupada desta tortura de ficar aqui."

Sasuke suspirou, coçando a sua testa. "Isto se tornará muito menos desgastante quando você aceitar as propostas dos médicos cuja sanidade mental não possam ser questionadas –"

Eu o fitei com um olhar de parcial indignação ao interrompê-lo. "Terei de discordar inteiramente de você, Sasuke. Eu sou a única que parece estar sã o suficiente para encarar tudo isto de maneira realista. Nada mais pode ser feito, independentemente de quantas semanas, ou meses, eu passar aqui. A cura ou medicamentos mais efetivos só estarão em nosso alcance dentro de alguns longos anos."

Sasuke engoliu em seco e mudou o peso do seu corpo de um pé para o outro. "Quem está sendo pessimista agora?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para as minhas mãos descansadas no meu colo. Eu resisti ao impulso de tirar do dorso da minha mão direita o fio extremamente incômodo que me conectava ao soro intravenoso, suspenso em uma haste ao lado da cama. "Não estou sendo pessimista, pelo contrário. Estou te relatando os fatos sob o ângulo menos trágico possível. Se as pesquisas prosseguirem neste ritmo somente a próxima geração será capaz de usufruir de novos medicamentos."

"Mayama disse que você tem ajudado bastante."

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e apontei para o meu corpo. "Eu não estou sendo de muita ajuda neste momento, estou?"

"Os transplantes ainda poderão te dar mais tempo." Eu não via o sentido de Sasuke tentar me convencer de ter esperanças.

"Neste estágio da doença e considerando o seu avanço desenfreado, este recurso se tornará inútil em breve." Eu disse. "Além disto, meu corpo está fraco demais para suportar qualquer tipo de cirurgia, quanto mais uma tão estressante e invasiva quanto um transplante."

O olhar severo de Sasuke perdurou em mim. "Você me disse que não era mais a Haruno Sakura de seis anos atrás."

Eu franzi o cenho, confusa. Como este fato se relacionava ao assunto? "Não sou."

"Por que está sendo tão fraca e indeterminada?"

Eu finalmente compreendi o que ele quis dizer e admito que fazia sentido. Durante o meu processo de amadurecimento, eu deixara de ser aquela adolescente superficial e sem objetivos que eu sempre fui. Antes de eu me interessar na carreira médica, eu não tinha grandes perspectivas para a minha vida. Estava decidida a levar uma vida normal, sem muitas extravagâncias, ditada em um ritmo comum, confortável, no estilo Shikamaru. Eu não tinha a mínima noção dos meus talentos e do que o futuro podia aguardar para mim, meus companheiros de Time contribuindo ativamente para a formação da minha auto-opinião depreciativa.

Fora Tsunade que trouxe para a superfície todo o meu potencial. Contrariando todas as expectativas, ela aceitara o meu pedido, quase imploro, de ser a minha tutora a fim de ao menos equiparar-me à Sasuke e Naruto – e ela o fez, brilhantemente. Mesmo quando eu mesma perdia as esperanças e desacreditava que eu poderia evoluir, ela insistia em mim, como ninguém nunca antes havia feito. Eu dedicava todas as minhas conquistas a ela, apesar de ela rejeitá-las, dizendo que tudo fora mérito meu – o que era uma enorme mentira.

Entretanto, nenhum treinamento existente poderia me preparar para esta doença que assolara tanto eu quanto o meu pai. Independente de quantas missões de ranking-S embelezavam o meu currículo, eu não poderia me acostumar com a morte tão perto de mim, dormindo, comendo, tomando banho, andando e trabalhando ao meu lado, muitas vezes me empurrando pela mão, outras sussurrando em meus ouvidos ou bloqueando minha caminhada. Sete anos se passaram desde que eu descobri a sua presença, mas eu sinto a mesma angústia desde o primeiro dia.

Saber que esta tormenta só teria um único fim mórbido apenas aumentava o peso em meus ombros e a minha dificuldade de acordar todos os dias às cinco da manhã e sorrir para os meus pacientes e amigos, como se tudo estivesse correndo na mais perfeita cadência.

Eu não poderia tracejar metas quando elas eram impossíveis de serem alcançadas – eu acabaria me deprimindo ainda mais se tentasse transformar os meus sonhos em objetivos, pois eles nunca se concretizariam. Como eu poderia avançar significativamente nas pesquisas quando os laboratórios do Hospital de Konoha não tinham recursos suficientes? No meu estado, eu não poderia me deslocar para a Vila da Areia ou da Pedra, onde os hospitais, diferentemente de Konoha, são mais competentes na área de pesquisas do que na medicina aplicativa em si. Com o meu afastamento do Hospital, a equipe médica ficou ainda mais reduzida, não podendo enviar ninguém de seu pessoal para alguma das duas Vilas.

Portanto, não havia nada que pudesse ser feito sem sacrifícios maiores.

Eu suspirei pesadamente, coçando o meu nariz em seguida. "Aonde a minha determinação me levará, Sasuke? Somente a mais fracassos e conseqüentes frustrações."

"O fracasso significa mais do que a ausência dele." Sasuke disse, desviando o seu olhar para os seus pés.

"Neste caso, significados são de pouca relevância."

"O que é relevante, então?" Ele me desafiou, levantando a cabeça e se aproximando da cama, ainda de braços cruzados.

Eu ergui o meu rosto para encarar diretamente os seus orbes negros que tentavam me intimidar, mas que não conseguiam. "Diga-me você. O que é relevante quando a morte bate em sua porta?"

Sasuke cerrou os dentes e balançou a cabeça. "Não é sobre mim que isto se trata."

"Você não estaria desperdiçando o seu precioso tempo observando uma enferma, praticamente moribunda, em um quarto de Hospital se isto não se tratasse de você." Eu disse, sem a intenção de ser rude, mas acabando sendo. "Você nunca fez nada que não lhe trouxesse benefícios. Eu não vejo como estas últimas horas preso aqui dentro poderiam te avantajar."

Sasuke abriu a boca para responder, mas no último segundo, mudou de idéia, calou-se e voltou a escorar as suas costas no parapeito da janela.

O silêncio que se seguiu tornou-se mais um Episódio Desconfortável com Sasuke, seguido pelo quase beijo do dia anterior.

Nós ainda não tínhamos discutido este assunto. Quando Sasuke retornou ao meu quarto depois de sermos interrompidos por Kakashi, ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós, entrando em silêncio e permanecendo daquele jeito até que eu iniciei uma conversa frívola sobre o clima ou algo assim. Seus olhos, entretanto, somado a sua hesitação em falar comigo sobre o ocorrido me indicavam que o evento não fora algo digno de sua ignorância, pois eu pude ver como a sua expressão se suavizava ao passo de que seus ombros se retesavam quando me encarava, principalmente por mais do que cinco segundos.

Apesar de partir o meu coração, eu optei por não abordar o tema enquanto ele não o fizesse. Sasuke, como era de conhecimento universal, era bastante reservado e raramente falava sobre algo que ele não estivesse preparado para discutir. Portanto, eu passaria para ele a decisão de mudar, talvez não para sempre, mas por muito tempo a natureza da nossa relação ao trazer à tona o quase beijo.

"Você alguma vez pensou em desistir, Sasuke?" Eu murmurei. "Em algum momento você pensou em tentar mudar o seu destino e fazer a sua vida tomar outros rumos?"

Eu não fazia idéia do porquê de eu ter perguntado-o sobre a sua vingança, pois ele nunca falou sobre ela. Talvez, eu estivesse procurando um nível de semelhança entre nossos casos, não com o intuito de nos aproximarmos emocionalmente, mas para me confortar. Afinal, Sasuke, assim como eu, sempre teve uma problemática pairando sobre a sua cabeça que continuaria a limitar-lhe e roubar-lhe o sono enquanto ela estivesse pendente. Desde o massacre do seu clã a sua vida girava em torno da morte do seu irmão mais velho, assim como a minha gira em torno da minha doença.

Não era parte do seu caráter, mas ele podia simplesmente esquecer-se da vingança e continuar uma vida normal em Konoha. Acredito eu que a sua infância e adolescência teriam sido relativamente menos duras e sombrias se ele não focasse tanto em si mesmo e em seu futuro igualmente duro e sombrio.

Não que eu tivesse agido diferente dele. Eu havia mantido a minha doença para mim mesma, meus familiares e pessoas que inevitavelmente descobririam sobre ela. Entretanto, eu não pensava em mim mesma quando mantive o segredo, mas no sofrimento dos meus amigos se soubessem. Esta minha teoria foi comprovada e tornara-se inquestionável se levarmos em consideração a reação de Naruto.

"Não." Sasuke respondeu e, quando eu me virei para encará-lo, deparei-me com o seu perfil. Seu rosto estava voltado para a paisagem além da janela do quarto, e suas mãos apertavam os seus braços cruzados com força.

"Por que não?"

Ele engoliu em seco e refletiu antes de responder. "Eu não conseguiria descansar a minha cabeça no travesseiro, fechar os olhos e dormir tranqüilo sabendo que a morte da minha família passaria impune."

Eu assenti, mesmo que ele não visse, surpresa por ouvir uma resposta tão completa, e não suas vagas palavras monossilábicas.

Eu tive de ponderar por alguns minutos antes de fazer a próxima pergunta. Eu não queria arriscar a integridade da nossa amizade mais uma vez com situações inapropriadas. "E você pode agora?"

Sasuke virou-se para mim rapidamente. Eu quase achei que algum músculo do seu pescoço tivesse distendido ou algo parecido. Seus olhos, antes indiferentes, se estreitaram perigosamente. Se eu estivesse em pé, eu certamente teria recuado vários passos até encontrar o canto do aposento mais distante dele somente como efeito da frieza do seu olhar.

Antes que eu pudesse me desculpar, Sasuke disse. "Não, eu não posso."

Aproveitando que o clima já estava pesado o bastante, eu me atrevi a fazer outra pergunta extremamente pessoal, com a minha voz não mais do que um sussurro. "Presumo que ele continua vivo?"

Silêncio.

"Não." Sasuke virou-se novamente para a janela. "Ele não está vivo."

Ele não o disse com todas as palavras, mas estava explícito que fora ele o autor do assassinato. Não existiam muitos shinobis fortes o suficiente para combater Uchiha Itachi, e Sasuke, tendo o seu ódio como grande aliado, não era um deles.

Eu engoli em seco enquanto um arrepio descia pela minha coluna.

Desde que a nossa intimidade, antes inexistente, passou a crescer com cada encontro, eu refletia sobre o que poderia dizer a Sasuke quando o momento em que ele revelaria os seus segredos chegasse, mas, quando ele finalmente chegou, a minha mente se embranqueceu e tudo o que eu desejava falar desaparecera. Nada do que eu pensei em dizer poderia acalantar a rara dor em seus olhos – o que era completamente inesperado. Eu esperava, é claro, que haveria mudanças em Sasuke quando a sua vingança fosse finalmente concretizada, já que a vida do seu único parente vivo seria destruída e, mais do que nunca, ele se sentiria sozinho. Entretanto, eu não conseguia discernir a fonte da tristeza que ofuscava a satisfação de ter o seu clã finalmente vingado.

Eu acabara de compreender algo que eu nunca achei que admitiria. Assim como Sasuke sempre me dissera, eu era incapaz de entender a turbulência de emoções que constituíam a sua história, mesmo tendo perdido todos os meus familiares, semelhante a ele. Eu não havia sido traída de maneira tão cruel. Meus pais não faleceram subitamente, sem nenhum aviso prévio. Eu não tinha algo concreto aonde despejar o meu ódio – única reminiscência do seu clã. Nossas situações eram bastante distintas, e somente uma fração da dor que nele fora infligida me atingiu também.

Eu limpei a minha garganta sonoramente. Logo em seguida, eu comecei a tossir seguidamente, engasgando com a minha própria saliva. Sasuke imediatamente apareceu ao meu lado, procurando por sinais de alguma dor ou alteração no meu estado. Eu balancei a cabeça em negativa para tranqüilizá-lo (apesar de ele não parecer preocupado) e apontei para o frigobar à minha esquerda. O mais rápido que pôde, Sasuke encheu um copo d'água morna e a trouxe para mim.

"Tudo bem?" Sasuke perguntou enquanto eu bebia avidamente a água, e eu assenti, sem encará-lo.

"Obrigada." Eu disse, colocando o copo na mesinha ao lado da cabeceira da cama.

Quando eu voltei o meu rosto para ele, vi que ele me olhava intensamente. O atmosfera pesada que havia se instalado após a sua confissão e que fora quebrada pelo meu acesso de tosse retornara, não cheia de tristeza, mas algo beirando a compreensão. Mútua.

Eu só notei a minha mão na sua quando ele desviou os seus olhos do meu para as nossas mãos unidas. Eu arregalei os olhos, surpresa pelo meu movimento inconsciente, e tentei retirar a minha mão de lá.

Tentei sendo a palavra imperativa.

Sasuke segurou-a e não deixou que o contato se quebrasse. Eu não podia estar mais surpresa.

Ele observou-as, juntas, por quase um minuto inteiro, em silêncio, vez ou outra acariciando o dorso da minha mão com o seu polegar. Ele estava compenetrado em seus próprios pensamentos, ignorando-me, não fosse a minha pele tocando na sua por poucos centímetros quadrados, mas com uma proximidade emocional que eu acreditava ser quase inatingível.

Eu não tive tempo de processar as razões da sua atitude quando ele me soltou, praticamente empurrando a minha mão para longe dele. Antes que eu pudesse dizer o seu nome, ele já havia saído do quarto.

* * *

"Pronta para ir para casa?" Mayama me perguntou enquanto deslocava o estetoscópio pelas minhas costas. Ele havia medido a minha pressão, minha freqüência cardíaca, temperatura corporal, nível respiratório, reflexos e todos os outros procedimentos padrão necessário para a liberação de um paciente do Hospital.

"Sempre estive."

Eu senti Mayama balançar a cabeça atrás de mim. "Tussa."

Eu tossi.

"Mais uma vez."

Mais uma vez.

"Vire-se." Ele ordenou. Eu suspirei pesadamente antes de, cuidadosamente, virar-me para ele. Eu fechei a minha blusa – eu estava usando as usuais roupas cirúrgicas que, para mim, eram mais confortáveis do que o vestidinho aberto nas costas usados por pacientes internados. "Precisa de ajuda?" Eu neguei com a cabeça, apesar de sentir fisgadas incômodas em minhas suturas quando meus braços suportavam muito peso ou quando eu mexia o meu tronco em um ângulo desfavorável.

Minha respiração estava pesada quando eu finalmente consegui me sentar de frente para o meu médico. Sinceramente, eu não imaginava que iria me demandar tanto esforço para fazer movimentos tão simples.

"Sakura?" Mayama me chamou, erguendo-se da cadeira em um pulo e segurando o meu rosto entre as suas mãos. Os meus olhos estavam fechados enquanto eu recuperava a minha respiração.

"Eu estou bem." Eu o tranqüilizei, voltando ao normal em alguns segundos.

"Tem certeza?" Ele ainda soava preocupado.

"Absoluta."

Ele hesitou, mas acabou retornando ao seu lugar. "Vou confiar em você desta vez."

Eu rolei os olhos. "Você pode confiar em mim _sempre_, Mayama. Se estou dizendo que estou bem, é porque eu _estou_ realmente bem."

Ele me lançou um olhar cético enquanto colocava as suas luvas. "Você e eu sabemos que isto não é verdade. Eu não teria que examinar suas suturas provenientes de uma operação do mais alto risco se você estivesse genuinamente bem."

"Você tem os exames em mãos. Pode conferir se estou mentindo ou não." Eu o desafiei, irritada, e ele me sorriu.

"Como eu disse, confiarei em você desta vez. Como conseguiu brigar com Naruto se estava mais dolorida do que hoje?"

"A enfermeira tinha acabado de me administrar um analgésico." Eu respondi.

Ele assentiu e apontou para a minha blusa. "Deixe-me checar as suas suturas uma última vez."

Com um pouco, _um pouco_, de embaraço, eu abri a blusa, expondo todo o meu tronco nu a Mayama – que não parecia compartilhar dos meus sentimentos. Delicadamente, ele percorreu um dedo enluvado pela trilha de suturas que começavam na base do meu pescoço e vinha até abaixo do meu seio esquerdo. Ao redor dela, a minha pele se avermelhara. Eu estava certa de que uma cicatriz iria se formar ali – uma dentre várias outras que eu já carregava e que certamente viriam no futuro não muito distante.

"Sem sinais de inflamações." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, observando de perto a marca da cirurgia. "Tudo me parece dentro dos conformes."

"Eu disse." Eu murmurei para mim mesma, fechando a blusa quando ele se afastou.

"Eu nem preciso perguntar se precisa de uma enfermeira para te auxiliar nos próximos dias." Mayama disse, arrastando-se para trás sobre o seu banco de rodinhas.

Eu sorri para ele. "Sábia decisão. Só acabaria me irritando ainda mais."

"Posso saber como conseguirá sobreviver com o movimento dos braços significativamente limitado e impossibilitada de usar o seu chackra?"

Eu desci da cama, colocando um pé no chão e depois o outro, cautelosamente. "Eu sei me virar."

"Irresponsavelmente."

"Continuo me virando."

Dentro da mesma bolsa que Kaito me trouxera roupas na minha última tentativa de fuga, eu encontrei calças jeans azuis, uma blusa de algodão sem mangas e uma jaqueta de couro feminina que eu não reconheci por não ser minha. Em um bilhete no bolso adjacente descobri que Kaito comprou aquela peça para me poupar do trabalho e dor de levantar os braços para colocar as minhas usuais blusas de moletom fechadas que eu considerava as mais confortáveis possíveis, principalmente para ficar em casa – como seria o meu destino indeterminadamente.

Eu o agradeci e xinguei internamente. Como eu deveria pagá-lo agora que eu estava temporariamente desempregada? Eu calculei que as minhas economias seriam majoritariamente gastas durante o meu período de sedentarismo, sem nenhuma perspectiva de reembolso tão cedo. Somente os remédios, raros e alguns ainda em fase de teste, eram mais caros do que dois meses do meu modesto salário. Aquela jaqueta de coura legítima tinha a aparência, textura e cheiro de muito dinheiro – o que eu não teria.

"Algum problema?" Mayama perguntou, desconfiando da minha demora.

"Não, tudo bem." Eu me ergui, abafando um gemido de dor pressionando os meus lábios fortemente um contra o outro.

"Providenciarei a papelada para sua alta enquanto troca de roupa, pode ser?" Ele disse, caminhando em direção à saída do quarto com a prancheta na mão.

Eu assenti e sorri enquanto ele saía para, logo em seguida, me dirigir ao banheiro. Á duras penas eu consegui me vestir como desejei desde o primeiro instante em que acordei na droga deste quarto. A jaqueta serviu perfeitamente bem e cumpriu os seus objetivos, facilitando bastante a minha vida no momento de me trocar e impedindo muito bem a saída do meu calor corporal.

Eu escovei os dentes enquanto olhava a minha reflexão no pequeno espelho do banheiro. Apesar de eu ter quase morrido poucos dias atrás quando o meu chackra invadiu o meu sistema circulatório, eu não parecia uma pessoa no estado terminal. Meu rosto já não estava mais tão pálido, o que acentuava ainda mais os círculos escuros sob os meus olhos – nada que não pudesse ser justificado com o usual estresse do trabalho. A minha voz retornou ao seu timbre original, deixando para trás aquele tom fraco de desespero que me perseguiu enquanto estive internada.

A minha aparência saudável facilitava bastante na minha estratégia de discrição e manutenção do segredo do meu estado.

Quando eu voltei para o quarto, Mayama já estava lá, segurando os papéis que finalmente me libertariam daquela prisão.

"Antes de tudo, eu preciso que você me prometa algumas coisas." Ele disse. O seu tom sério me calou antes que eu pudesse reiterar que eu não precisava lhe prometer nada. Todos os termos oficiais e burocráticos da minha saída estavam recordados naqueles papéis, e eu tinha o deve de seguir somente estes.

Eu assenti. "Que promessas?"

Ele ergueu o dedo indicador. "Primeiro, você vai ter que me prometer de que irá tomar os medicamentos que _eu_ prescrevi nos horários certos, sem atrasos e na dosagem certa."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Mayama, eu _sempre_ tomo os medicamentos –"

"Prometa."

Eu suspirei. "Prometo."

"Segundo. Você seguirá à risca a dieta que o nutricionista lhe passou."

Eu enruguei o meu nariz somente de pensar em todas as frutas, verduras, água e sucos naturais que substituiriam as minhas frituras, refrigerantes e montes de carboidratos. "Tudo bem."

"Nada de exercícios físicos pesados. Nada de corridas aos domingos até eu autorizar e nada de _qualquer coisa que não seja descansar_. Você irá me comunicar imediatamente se notar algo de anormal em seu corpo, antes de avisar qualquer outra pessoa. Fui claro?"

"Perfeitamente."

"Espero contar com a sua colaboração."

"Eu prometi, certo?"

"Certo."

Obviamente, eu não concordava com nenhum de seus termos, mas não queria brigar com ele exatamente no instante em que eu saía do Hospital. Talvez, com o tempo e a progressão da minha saúde ele se torne mais maleável e aceite algumas emendas.

Relutantemente, Mayama me entregou uma caneta e os papéis que eu alegremente assinei sem ler os seus tópicos que já estavam mais do que gravados em minha memória.

"Eu não sei como te agradecer por tudo o que fez por mim nesta semana, Mayama." Eu disse, sinceramente, devolvendo-lhe os papéis e a caneta. Ele se recusava a encontrar os meus olhos, fingindo conferir algo no papel. "Mayama, eu ficarei bem."

"Você não tem idéia de como me assustou desta vez, Sakura." Ele disse, ainda olhando os meus termos de saída. "Eu juro que achei que te perderia quando te vi carregada pelo Uchiha."

"Ei." Eu disse, segurando a sua mão e fazendo-o finalmente me encarar. "Eu estou aqui. Estou bem."

"Até quando?" Ele sussurrou.

Sem saber o que lhe dizer, eu simplesmente o abracei como pude dentro das minhas limitações. Suspirando, ele retornou o meu gesto, me abraçando com tanta força que eu tive de lhe lembrar da minha atual condição. O abraço dele só perdia para o de Naruto no quesito conforto e transmissão de emoções, de modo que eu quase sempre me esquecia do mundo quando no encontrávamos em posições semelhantes a esta.

Com o rosto enterrado em meu pescoço, ele murmurou. "Eu te amo tanto."

Eu congelei.

"Desculpe-me. Não precisa dizer nada." Ele remendou, afastando-se de mim para me olhar nos olhos. "Eu só queria que você soubesse que você é importante demais para mim. Eu não suportaria perdê-la de nenhuma forma."

Eu sorri, triste, acariciando o seu rosto como pude. A sua barba me espetava levemente, mas eu admitia que ela o deixava ainda mais bonito. Novamente apelando para os meus gestos, eu me ergui na ponta dos pés e depositei um breve beijo em sua boca longo o suficiente para lhe indicar que eu compartilhava da essência dos seus sentimentos, mas não podia retribuir o seu amor da mesma maneira. Sentindo as minhas intenções, ele não tentou aprofundar o beijo. Apenas deixou que o seu rosto permanecesse entre as minhas mãos e os meus lábios pressionados aos seus.

Eu beijei a sua bochecha uma última vez antes de recolocar os meus calcanhares no chão e as minhas mãos subindo e descendo em seus braços.

"Obrigada por tudo." Eu disse. "Por ser meu amigo nas horas em que eu mais precisei, por estar ao meu lado todo santo dia, aturando as minhas mudanças de humor e constantes reclamações, por ter conduzido a cirurgia brilhantemente e por não ter me pressionado em momento algum. Eu espero ainda ter tempo para poder retribuir tudo o que tem feito por mim."

"Você pode." Ele retorquiu. "Apenas... cumpra as suas promessas."

"Não se preocupe. Eu irei. Quem sabe isto roubará um pouco do meu tédio dos próximos dias?"

Ele sorriu com os lábios encostados na minha têmpora. "Eu espero que sim." Em seguida, ele pegou a minha mão e começou a me guiar ao corredor. "Vamos. Ninguém mais agüenta ficar neste quarto."

"Até que enfim."

* * *

_**A.N.:**_ Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as simpáticas e gentis almas que me expuseram um pedaço das suas opiniões nas reviews! Realmente, eu fico sem palavras sempre que vejo o carinho de vocês para com esta fic! Eu me sinto muitíssimo satisfeita ao saber que eu estou conseguindo agradar não só a mim mesma – mesmo que parcialmente – como também aos leitores! Eu nunca esperava uma resposta tão positiva!

Segundo, eu queria esclarecer certas coisas aos afobados que me mandam PM's e que, mesmo nas reviews, exigem que eu atualize mais rápido e reclamam da minha demora ao postar. Sinto lhes informar, mas, ao contrário do que possa parecer, eu não escrevo diretamente para nenhum de vocês – espero que vocês não me vejam como rude, mas é a verdade. Eu escrevo meramente para a satisfação e crescimento pessoal, e espero que, das suas reviews, eu possa tirar críticas construtivas, e não exigências. A felicidade que eu tenho ao ver a resposta de vocês é IMENSURÁVEL, eu juro. Só quem escreve sabe do que eu estou falando.

Entretanto, eu peço que vocês sejam um pouco mais pacientes e compreensíveis comigo, porque a minha vida não se resume a isto – quem me dera eu pudesse me sustentar apenas escrevendo fics. Eu tenho estudos a fazer, trabalhos a concluir, festas para ir e outras coisas que pessoas normais e _extremamente atarefadas_ tem de fazer.

Bem, espero que não me considerem uma vilã com este desabafo, mas foi necessário, ainda mais agora que eu estou muito estressada. Espero que compreendam!

E novamente, agradeço de coração todas as reviews que não se encaixaram no perfil que eu tracei dois parágrafos atrás! Vocês são inexplicáveis!

Até a próxima!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Vinte**_

_**Repetição**_

* * *

"Sakura."

Com os lábios grudados na região atrás da minha orelha, Sasuke sussurrou o meu nome. Eu me remexi na minha cama, afundando o meu rosto de olhos fechados e que agora recebia um sorriso involuntário no travesseiro.

Suas mãos tiraram do seu caminho o meu cabelo para que ele pudesse depositar leves beijos na minha nuca e posteriormente, percorrer a linha da minha mandíbula com o seu nariz. O seu hálito esquentava a minha pele já em chamas e mexas dos seus cabelos encostavam na minha face que não estava oculta pelo travesseiro. Ainda não completamente desperta, eu tive a impressão de sentir a sua mão percorrer as minhas costas sob a minha blusa, acariciando-me gentilmente.

"Sakura, acorde." Ele sussurrou, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

"Não se fizer você parar." Eu respondi, rouca tanto como reação ao seu toque quanto pela mínima fração de sono que ele não conseguiu espantar.

Os seus lábios curvaram contra a minha pele enquanto ele ria. "Eu te garanto que nada me satisfaria mais do que continuar. Mas antes, tem de tomar os seus remédios e o café da manhã."

"Tem certeza?" Eu murmurei com tanto desapontamento e preguiça que eu tinha quase certeza que ele não entendeu uma.

"Infelizmente eu tenho." Sasuke disse, terminando as suas carícias puxando o meu lábio inferior entre os dentes. Instintivamente e tomada de desejo, eu estendi a mão para a parte de trás da sua cabeça, prolongando o contato das nossas bocas, aprofundando o beijo e enroscando a minha língua na dele. Os seus dedos em minhas costas apertaram a pele ali, subindo pelo meu corpo e alcançando entre as minhas omoplatas, a minha blusa acompanhando o seu movimento até eu estar praticamente exposta ao ar fresco de Setembro.

Eu estava deitada de lado e Sasuke agachado ao lado da minha cama enquanto nos beijávamos intensamente. Delicadamente, ele me virou até que as minhas costas descansassem sobre o colchão e seus cotovelos suportassem o seu peso sobre mim. Temendo pelas minhas suturas, ele não encostou os nossos troncos, permitindo apenas que as nossas mãos fizessem o trabalho de reconhecimento da quentura dos corpos. Eu reprimi um gemido quando os seus dedos contornaram o meu seio sem encobri-lo, como se estivesse receoso de me machucar caso o fizesse.

Quando eu desci a minha mão para o seu pescoço, notei que os seus cabelos estavam mais longos e lisos do que usual. Descendo mais um pouco, senti que as suas madeixas estavam, na verdade, presas em um frouxo rabo de cavalo. Eu franzi o cenho enquanto ele sugava o meu lábio.

Sasuke não tinha cabelos grandes. Nem lisos.

Desviando-me momentaneamente do meu desejo iminente, refleti também que aquele estilo de beijo me era vagamente familiar. O cheiro daquele homem, assim como a largura dos seus ombros que eu tocava, não eram exatamente iguais às características que eu me recordava de Sasuke.

Interrompendo o beijo, eu empurrei os seus ombros suavemente. Um gemido pesado chegou aos meus ouvidos, quase me convencendo a retornar às atividades prévias. Um único dedo passeava sobre as minhas suturas entre os meus seios, praticamente não as tocando.

Com um sorriso desconfiado, Kaito me encarava.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, abaixando a cabeça para encostar a sua testa na minha, a sua respiração tão entrecortada quanto a minha.

Meu Deus.

Eu havia acabado de fantasiar sobre Sasuke enquanto beijava Kaito.

Eu sorri fracamente, afagando o seu rosto. "Nada."

Com todas as minhas forças eu torci para que ele estivesse desnorteado o suficiente para deixar passar a secura repentina dos meus lábios e a parcela de decepção no meu rosto que durou um milésimo de segundo.

O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

Nunca, durante todos estes meses em que mantivemos um relacionamento casual, eu imaginei outro homem no lugar de Kaito – mesmo nos momentos em que Sasuke assombrava a minha mente, deprimindo-me, trazendo o meu vizinho para perto de mim com o intuito de me consolar, Kaito era o único com o qual eu interagia. A sua presença era significativa o suficiente para expulsar do meu cérebro tudo o que me preocupava.

Os meus valores morais me policiavam para que eu nunca transmitisse a sensação de que ele era apenas um substituto para o meu amor não correspondido. Ele não merecia isto, ainda mais quando os seus sentimentos por mim eram tão puros que muitas vezes me doía o coração. Mesmo quando a solidão me assolava, eu não permitia que a minha carne cedesse aos apelos do meu companheiro mulherengo enquanto Sasuke ainda estivesse em minha mente. Quando eu estava com Kaito, eu estava _somente_ com ele e com mais ninguém.

Eu sempre lutei para discernir as duas situações, os meus dois complexos pacotes de sentimentos. Por que eu não estava conseguindo agora? Eu tive vontade de me espancar por me deixar trair pelo meu inconsciente.

"Ei." Kaito sussurrou, passando a ponta do dedo que antes estava sob a minha blusa por entre os meus olhos, no meu cenho. "O que houve?"

"Nada." Eu me ergui para beijá-lo com a palma das mãos nas suas bochechas quentes. "Só uma indisposição."

"Tem certeza? Se precisar de alguma coisa, de algum remédio, é só me dizer que eu vôo para a farmácia mais próxima –"

"Kaito, está tudo bem." Eu o interrompi, batendo de leve em seu peito para que ele se afastasse e eu pudesse me sentar na cama. Uma semana depois de ser liberada do Hospital, as dificuldades de locomoção que me limitavam diminuíram drasticamente. Eu já conseguia erguer os meus braços até uma altura considerável sem sentir que eles pesavam o dobro do meu peso total. As pontadas em meu peito, onde a cirurgia foi concentrada, só apareciam quando eu executava movimentos bruscos ou de muita duração. As tonturas que ocasionalmente vinham se tornaram também escassas.

Trocar de roupa e tomar banho, entretanto, ainda eram obstáculos que eu não conseguia contornar. Meus braços não alcançavam todos os pontos que precisavam ser ensaboados, como as minhas costas, e eu não podia me abaixar para lavar as pernas ou tirar uma calça. Kaito sempre me auxiliava nestas tarefas – a contragosto geral, incluindo o meu – por sermos mais íntimos em todos os sentidos. Eu me sentia infinitamente mais confortável com a minha nudez diante dele do que com enfermeiras subordinadas que eu via diariamente no Hospital. Kaito já me vira nua incontáveis vezes e conhecia melhor do que ninguém o meu corpo, além de ter as mãos mais suaves e habilidosas que este mundo já testemunhou e de ser uma companhia agradabilíssima.

Eu me divertia com a sua batalha contra si mesmo para segurar o seu desejo enquanto me banhava. Ele sempre tentava não olhar para mim e, se o fizesse, procurava olhar nos meus olhos ou qualquer outra parte que não o incitasse sexualmente. Mesmo com uma dolorosa ereção durante todo o processo, ele se recusava a fazer sexo comigo enquanto eu não estivesse completamente recuperada desta cirurgia. A sua motivação era tamanha que ele resistia bravamente às minhas provocações, como esbarrar _acidentalmente_ nos seus órgãos sensíveis, ou roçar os meus seios no seu tronco.

A sua dedicação fazia-me sentir mais culpada ainda por ter traído-o em pensamento.

"Gostaria que eu trouxesse a comida até aqui?" Kaito perguntou, erguendo-se e ficando de pé ao lado da cama com a mão pronta para me segurar caso eu falhasse no simples ato de me levantar. Ele usava calças de tecido cinza e uma blusa regata branca sob o meu ridículo avental de flores, parecendo mais bonito do que nunca.

"Eu acho que eu consigo sobreviver a uma jornada até a minha cozinha, obrigada." Eu respondi ironicamente, andando até o meu armário e abrindo a porta. Eu não tive a oportunidade de pegar um casaco pendurado no cabide porque Kaito interveio, empurrando-me para o lado.

"Qual deles você quer?"

Eu fiquei encarando-o enquanto ele se concentrava em analisar as minhas roupas – que não eram muitas nem deslumbrantes. Pela constância em que no víamos, eu achava que ele já havia memorizado todas elas.

Com a raiva nitidamente estampada em meu rosto, eu fechei o meu armário com força. "Nenhum."

Eu saí do meu quarto à passos curtos e rápidos, sem esperar pelo meu vizinho intrometido. Eu estava na metade do corredor quando ele me alcançou, segurando-me pelo braço e virando-me para ele.

"Por que está de mau humor?" Ele perguntou, sua expressão fechada.

"Não estou mau humorada; apenas irritada e cansada de ser tratada como uma inválida o tempo todo." Eu disse por entre os dentes.

"Nós estamos tentando ajudar –"

"E estão acabando me sufocando!" Eu completei por ele, libertando o meu braço do seu aperto. "Por vinte quatro horas, todos os dias, eu sou vista e lidada como uma boneca de pano incapaz de dar cinco passos ou escovar os dentes sozinha sem que sofra um aneurisma –"

"Pare com esta cena ridícula de princesinha mimada agora mesmo, Sakura." Kaito me interrompeu, aproximando-se de mim ao colocar apoiar a mão na parede ao lado da minha cabeça, cercando-me. Agora que seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu e eu livre das distrações do seu toque, eu pude notar as profundas olheiras sob os seus olhos,o leve cair de suas pálpebras e a sua barba não aparada por pelo menos quarto dias. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados, fios fora do alcance do elástico que os prendia. Era fácil concluir que ele estava cansado – exausto, para ser mais exata. "Nós estamos sacrificando muito para que possamos estar –"

"Eu não _quero_ ser motivo de sacrifícios, Kaito!" Eu estava quase gritando, como sempre acontecia quando nós dois nos engajávamos em uma briga. "Eu quero que tudo volte a ser exatamente como era antes de vocês saberem desta maldita doença e me cercarem de regalias e mordomias! Por todos estes anos eu vivi perfeitamente bem sem o auxílio exagerado de ninguém. Eu consigo cozinhar o meu próprio café da manhã, vestir minhas roupas, pentear o meu cabelo, calçar os meus sapatos e me lembrar da porcaria dos meus remédios sozinha!"

A maioria do que eu dissera não era verdade, e ele sabia, pois eu ainda estava sofrendo com o pós-operatório.

Ele se afastou, tirando a sua mão da parede, a rejeição estampada nos seus olhos grudados nos meus.

"Prefere que não nos preocupemos com você e te deixemos sozinha?" Ele murmurou.

"Sim, Kaito, é exatamente isto o que eu prefiro." Eu respondi tão baixo quanto ele. Eu quase me arrependi das minhas palavras com a visão do seu desapontamento.

"Você quer que eu vá embora?"

Por que ele tinha de falar daquele jeito?

"Sim."

Ele assentiu, desviando o seu olhar, desamarrando o avental em suas costas e pescoço. Sem se despedir, ele jogou a peça em mim e partiu para fora do meu apartamento, batendo propositalmente os pés furiosos no chão. Eu me assustei com o bater desnecessariamente forte da porta da frente que deve ter estremecido a estrutura de todo o prédio.

Eu ignorei a pontada de arrependimento no fundo da minha mente por tê-lo dispensado tão ingrata e friamente.

Entretanto, fora a decisão mais adequada para ambos os lados. No meu maluco raciocínio, eu me considerava uma perfeita egoísta ao deixá-los sofrer junto comigo a minha doença. Já era difícil o bastante ter de suportar a minha própria destruição. Eu não conseguiria presenciar os meus amigos carregarem um peso que não era deles em seus ombros, quando eu era capaz de fazê-lo sozinha.

Suspirando pesadamente e passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos embaraçados, eu fui para a cozinha fazer o que Kaito me pediu: tomar o café da manhã e os remédios daquele horário. O apartamento me pareceu vazio com a saída do meu companheiro e a ausência dos meus outros guardiões, mas eu me convenci a me reacostumar com o vazio, assim como eles teriam de se adaptar a minha... ausência, que a cada dia parecia mais próxima.

Inconscientemente eu prendi a respiração com a visão da minha mesa de jantar.

Em uma bandeja, sobre a mesa, estava o meu delicioso café da manhã, constituído de frutas de fácil trituração cortadas em fatias, suco natural de laranja sem açúcar e iogurtes naturais, caríssimos naquela região do País do Fogo. Ao lado da bandeja, um pequeno vaso abrigava uma linda flor que eu suspeitava que fosse um lírio rosa e, ao seu lado, jazia um bilhete, com um simples "Bom dia, Barbie."

Eu sorri, pegando o bilhete. Kaito raras vezes era romântico. A sua maneira de expressar o seu carinho, na maioria das vezes, vinha em forma de humor com intenções sexuais, razão pela qual o seu gesto me pegou de surpresa. Era claro que ele cuidava e se preocupava comigo, mas era incomum ele abdicar o seu jeito mulherengo e infantil.

Eu quase larguei o bilhete e esbarrei no trabalho de Kaito ao ouvir a porta da frente abrir com um estrondo. Eu estava com uma mão no peito, tentando controlar os meus batimentos acelerados devido ao susto quando o meu adorável vizinho reaparece na cozinha.

"Independente da sua vontade, eu vou ficar aqui, Sakura." Kaito disse, apontando um dedo para mim. Seu tórax subia e descia com a sua respiração irregular. "Porque eu me importo com você. Muito. Mais do que você imagina."

"Kaito –"

"E, talvez, infelizmente para você, foi isto o que ganhou com a minha amizade e com tudo o que eu tenho a lhe oferecer." Ele continuou, passando as mãos em seus longos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. "Portanto, se quiser que eu saia, estará dispensando também o amor que eu sinto por você. E-eu não quero que você faça isto. Eu quero – _preciso_ – que você me aceite exatamente assim, pois foi o que eu fiz durante todo este tempo em que nos conhecemos. Eu aceitei as suas falhas, os seus defeitos e as suas qualidades. Por favor, faça o mesmo por mim. Eu não consigo te deixar sozinha justamente porque eu não consigo ficar sozinho, e quando eu digo sozinho, eu digo sem você. Só você."

A sua sinceridade, ao passo que me reconfortava, me machucava. Ela colocava as minhas opiniões e decisões em cheque, fazia-me sofrer ainda mais ao optar por afastá-los.

Eu exalei fortemente, apoiando a palma das minhas mãos na superfície de madeira da mesa e abaixando a minha cabeça por alguns segundos. Rapidamente eu me recompus, indo até Kaito e abraçando-o, tentando retribuir ao menos parte dos seus gestos e das suas palavras. Com desespero ele enfiou uma mão em meus cabelos e a outra acariciou as minhas costas. Eu fechei os olhos contra o seu peito, apertando a parte de trás da sua blusa e apreciando o seu cheiro.

"Eu preciso que você entenda certas coisas, Kaito." Eu murmurei enquanto me afastava para encará-lo. Ele assentiu, tirando a minha franja do meu rosto. "Eu entendo perfeitamente o que se passa com vocês. Eu sei o que é testemunhar uma pessoa querida definhar-se bem na sua frente, enquanto você não tem o poder de fazer absolutamente nada."

"Não fale assim –"

"É a verdade." Eu o interrompi. "Meu pai teve esta mesma doença. Foi muito difícil ver os remédios que tomava não surtirem efeito, ver a dor que sentia, tanto física quanto emocional, principalmente nos dias próximos da sua morte. No caso do meu pai, eu e minha mãe interpretamos o papel que você e os outros meninos estão interpretando agora, Kaito. E-eu sei o que é ser o doente e o que é ser a testemunha, acredite em mim."

"Você me considera uma simples testemunha?" Kaito disse baixinho, passando o polegar pela maçã do meu rosto.

"O que você acha?" Eu perguntei de volta.

Ele riu brevemente, encostando os lábios na minha testa e apertando os seus braços ao meu redor. "O seu pai não tinha tantos recursos quanto temos hoje, Sakura. A história não irá se repetir."

"Ela irá, Kaito." Eu sussurrei, colocando a minha bochecha no seu peito, sentindo-o estremecer sob o meu toque. "E quando isto acontecer, eu não quero que vocês estejam tão envolvidos como estão agora. Quanto mais distantes de mim vocês permanecerem, menos arrependimentos e tristezas serão carregados."

"Eu não acredito na sua teoria."

"Eu e a minha mãe fomos vítimas dela. Eu sei o que eu estou dizendo." Eu argumentei, memórias dos tempos difíceis com o meu pai aflorando em minha mente. "Depois da morte do meu pai, eu e ela ficamos meses nos torturando, perguntando-nos o que mais poderíamos ter feito. Quando nada mais podia ser feito, indagamos se não teria sido melhor levá-lo a outra Vila, procurar por opiniões de outros médicos, testar outros medicamentos. Estes pensamentos martelaram nas nossas cabeças por meses a fio, e veja aonde eles levaram a minha mãe: á depressão, e depois à –"

"Com todo o respeito, nós não somos a sua mãe, nem você é o seu pai." Kaito me interrompeu, puxando-nos até a cadeira, sentando-se e colocando-me em seu colo, seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. "Quaisquer erros que tenham cometido no passado não vão se repetir."

"Não são os erros que me amedrontam, Kaito." Eu insisti, quase impaciente com a sua ilusão de que tudo acabaria bem no final. "Não percebe? Não há ao menos oportunidades para se errar, porque não há nada a se fazer!"

"Nós vamos pensar em algo."

"Eu, Mayama, Tsunade, médicos e químicos de todo o País do Fogo pensamos em 'algo' o tempo inteiro."

"Obviamente não o suficiente."

"Eu não quero passar o pequeno resto da minha vida tentando encontrar este 'suficiente'." Eu sussurrei, deitando a minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Eu me sinto tão cansada por pensar nisto vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana."

"Nós vamos contornar esta situação." Ele não parecia tão convicto do que dizia – e eu não esperava que estivesse. Kaito não era estúpido de achar que, agora que ele e o resto do meu Time sabiam da doença, as coisas ficariam mais fáceis. Tsunade havia me dito que deixara isto claro na reunião em que ela revelou o meu caso.

Minutos se passaram em que ficamos em um silêncio tenso, mas estranhamente confortável. Eu quase podia ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro de Kaito se atritando, desesperadamente procurando uma solução que ele nunca descobriria. Era exatamente isto o que eu tentara evitar ao manter o segredo – que eles se esforçassem e se sacrificassem para uma causa incorrigível.

Eu estava quase cochilando novamente, deitada em Kaito, quando batidas na porta me despertaram. Eu rolei os olhos, sabendo perfeitamente bem que pelo menos um dos meus guardiões estaria passando para uma visita. Eu segurei o rosto de Kaito entre as minhas mãos, sorrindo ao ver a sua surpresa por tê-lo tirado do seu devaneio e beijei-o breve mas intencionada a lhe transmitir um pouco de segurança e agradecimento. Quando as batidas se tornaram mais insistentes, eu me soltei de Kaito e fui atender a porta, levemente ciente de que estava vestida com apenas um short não muito longo e uma blusa de algodão comum com mangas curtas.

Bem, todos eles já me viram naquele nada discreto roupão do hospital.

Eu arregalei os olhos quando, ao abrir a porta, me deparei com não um mas _três_ dos meus "vigias".

"Bom dia." Mayama cumprimentou. Sem esperar ser convidado, ele adentrou o meu apartamento, dando-me um beijo na testa ao passar por mim.

"Bom dia." Naruto murmurou, imitando os gestos de Mayama (até mesmo o beijo, surpreendentemente).

Sasuke, distante como sempre, apenas acenou com a cabeça uma única fez, seguindo os seus companheiros. Ele estava lindo (novidade), com calças jeans azuis cujos bolsos escondiam as suas mãos e uma blusa preta de manga comprida, semelhante a todas as outras que eu o vi usando diversas vezes. Ele manteve os seus olhos nos meus até quando não pôde mais, virando a sua cabeça enquanto adentrava e eu fechava a porta.

Meu rosto corou involuntariamente ao me lembrar da fantasia sexual que tive com ele naquela manhã.

"Que honra. Eu agora tenho quatro enfermeiros que trabalham simultaneamente." Eu disse sarcasticamente, escorando as minhas costas na porta fechada e cruzando os braços.

"Eu não sei quanto a esses dois –" Mayama apontou com o polegar para Sasuke e Naruto. "Mas eu vim para chegar as suas suturas mais uma vez e te lembrar dos exames amanhã no Hospital, às oito da manhã. Jejum total a partir das dez da noite."

"Até parece que eu não sou uma médica e não memorizo os meus próprios compromissos."

Mayama deu de ombros. "Não custa nada confirmar. Eu trouxe também mais remédios. Eu vi que o seu FNO-02 estava acabando."

"Eu ia passar na farmácia depois do almoço."

"Então eu não sou o completo inútil que você imaginava que eu fosse, certo?" Ele brincou.

"Depende do ponto de vista." Eu sorri.

Eu me virei para os outros dois patetas parados no meio da sala de estar, calados, esperando que eles justificassem suas vindas ao meu apartamento.

Nenhum dos dois se pronunciou.

"Sakura, o seu café da manhã." Kaito apareceu, com o avental novamente pendurado em seu tronco. Ele cumprimentou a todos impessoalmente, sem ligar para a sua ridícula vestimenta.

"O que ela vai comer?" Mayama perguntou, partindo para a cozinha.

"Eu não fiz para você, doutor." Kaito correu atrás do médico como se o último fosse roubar a minha comida. Suspirando, eu fui atrás deles.

"Eu não quero a sua comida, idiota. Eu só quero checar o que você preparou para o bem da saúde de Sakura."

"Eu segui exatamente o que estava no cardápio que me mandaram. Não há nada gorduroso ou excessivamente calórico." Kaito disse, orgulhoso da sua proeza. "Eu já planejei também o almoço e o lanche da tarde. Tudo dentro dos padrões da dieta."

"Kaito, o que te faz pensar que eu vou conseguir ingerir a sua comida durante todas as refeições?" Eu perguntei, sentando-me na cadeira em frente à bandeja intocada. "Caso você não saiba, você não é um exímio cozinheiro."

"Não reclame; é o melhor que você tem." Kaito retrucou.

"Eu mesma poderia preparar –"

"Se eu não tivesse te acordado você não tomaria os seus remédios, o que dirá preparar e comer um café da manhã."

"Você não acordou no horário dos remédios?" Mayama perguntou, irritado. Sasuke e Naruto se juntaram a nós na cozinha, um mais taciturno do que o outro.

Eu ergui um ombro enquanto abria o pote de iogurte. "Meu despertador tocaria em dez minutos."

"Você não tem um despertador." Kaito afirmou.

"O meu relógio biológico funciona –"

"Você vem todas as manhãs acordá-la?" Mayama me ignorou e perguntou Kaito, que assentiu. Ele se virou para mim. "Sakura, eu achei que você tinha prometido seguir à risca as recomendações médicas."

"Eu estou tomando os remédios, não estou?" O iogurte estava divino.

"Porque Kaito vem te lembrar."

"É justamente por isso que eu não me preocupo em acordar por conta própria." Eu expliquei. "Eu sei que Kaito o fará por mim."

"Eu não sou a sua babá." O meu vizinho retrucou.

Eu ri. "Engraçado. Vocês agem iguaizinhos a uma. Este apartamento não passa um minuto sequer sem que algum de vocês esteja aqui."

"Existem inúmeras justificativas como, por exemplo, te acordar para tomar os –"

"Eu ia tomar a porcaria dos meus remédios!" Eu interrompi Mayama, alteando a minha voz e recomeçando a discussão que tive com Kaito naquela mesma manhã. "Até quando eu terei de insistir que eu não sou uma criança de cinco anos de idade?"

"Até você amadurecer e se tornar responsável."

Eu soltei uma bufada de ar em forma de indignação e cruzei os braços. "Eu não sabia que você media o nível de amadurecimento dos outros."

"Não é difícil quando a pessoa em questão é explicitamente infantil e se recusa a considerar opiniões que não sejam as suas." Mayama retorquiu, claramente se irritando também.

"Ei, não fale assim de Sakura." Kaito interveio, apontando um dedo acusador para Mayama.

"Eu não preciso que me defendam, Kaito!" Deus, a cada segundo eu me sentia mais e mais como a gennin indefesa, inútil e impotente de seis anos atrás.

"Eu tenho a liberdade de falar com ela da maneira que eu bem entender, imbecil." Mayama se virou para Kaito, esquecendo-se totalmente da minha fúria. "Eu não ousaria desrespeitá-la. Só estou citando fatos."

"Só porque você é o médico dela não significa que tenha de controlá-la deste jeito."

"Eu não estou controlando ninguém! Estou apenas cuidando dela!"

"Pois até agora não fez um bom trabalho, certo? Quero dizer, ela esteve internada por quase uma semana após uma cirurgia de alto risco, ficando á beira da morte." Kaito se aproximou de Mayama até que seus troncos ficassem a poucos centímetros de distância.

"E o que você fez durante estes últimos sete anos, seu idiota?" Mayama jogou de volta, empurrando Kaito para trás. "Conversou com ela todos os dias, sem saber a dor que ela sentia? Brigava com ela quando ela sumia por dias seguidos, pensando que talvez ela estivesse com outro homem quando na verdade ela estava no Hospital, não como médica, mas como paciente? Realmente, eu deveria ter deixado-a em seus cuidados desde o início. Talvez, assim, ela estaria bem melhor agora."

Eu me levantei imediatamente, pressentindo uma briga que estouraria no meio da minha cozinha ás oito e meia da manhã. Eles estavam cada um de um lado da minha cadeira e, sabendo que Kaito não tinha o autocontrole de Mayama, eu fui direto para ele. "Parem com isso."

Kaito colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e o mais delicadamente possível, levando em consideração a sua raiva, me tirou da sua frente e me escondeu atrás do seu corpo – como se Mayama fosse capaz de me machucar. Posicionados entre a mesa de jantar e a bancada de mármore que continuava por toda a extensão da parede, interrompida somente pelo fogão e a geladeira, eu não tinha como retornar para o meio dos dois. Se eu contornasse a mesa eu acabaria atrás de Mayama.

"Eu teria feito tudo ao meu alcance se soubesse da doença. E estou tentando compensar pelo tempo que eu não pude ajudá-la." Kaito disse por entre os dentes, ignorando os puxões que eu dava em sua blusa. Do outro lado eu vi Sasuke segurando o braço de Mayama que inclinava o seu corpo em direção á Kaito.

"Já chega –" Eu não consegui terminar de falar.

"Fazendo o quê? Pegando um copo d'água? Passando a roupa dela? Teria dado na mesma se tivéssemos contratado uma empregada em seu lugar."

Quando eu abri a boca para mandá-los parar mais uma vez eu senti uma mão em minha cintura. Olhando para trás, eu vi Naruto, que mantinha os seus olhos na briga. Gentilmente ele me empurrou para trás para que ele pudesse conter Kaito em meu lugar, já que eu não teria forças para fazê-lo. Eu deixei que ele tomasse o meu posto, não sem antes apertar a sua mão que desceu até a minha.

"Não é preciso ser um médico de merda para ser útil também." Kaito disse, dando um passo nervoso à frente. Naruto interveio, segurando os seus ombros. "Eu não sei se você é insensível demais para perceber que a companhia de um amigo nestas horas pode ser o que ela mais precisa, e é isto o que eu estou lhe proporcionando enquanto você fica enfurnado naquele Hospital."

"Já chega!" Eu gritei, mas a minha voz era insignificante naquela situação tensa.

"Eu fico _enfurnado naquele Hospital_, como você disse, para desenvolver técnicas que possam ajudá-la!" Mayama gritou, lutando contra Sasuke. "E eu nunca deixei de estar ao lado dela, muito pelo contrário. Desde o momento em que descobriu a doença eu tenho sido a pessoa a quem ela mais recorreu. Fui – aliás, sou eu – quem lhe dou os medicamentos, que passo noites em claro no Hospital ao lado dela quando ela esteve internada e que lhe trazia flores todos os dias! Enquanto eu passava o meu dia pensando na sua doença e sua possível cura, você passava o seu pensando na noite de sexo que compartilhariam."

Meus olhos se arregalaram e a minha boca abriu com a sua última frase.

Agora, ele fora longe demais.

Eu não precisei gritar protestos e xingamentos porque no segundo seguinte em que Mayama proferira aquelas palavras indecentes, Kaito avançou para cima dele, desferindo um soco no rosto do médico com tanta raiva que nem Naruto nem Sasuke conseguiram pará-lo.

"Kaito!" Eu o chamei, enquanto ele e Mayama se batiam na minha cozinha, derrubando cadeiras e utensílios. Em meio a gritaria eu captei um gemido de dor, imaginando que viesse de algum dos dois encrenqueiros mas que, na verdade, vinha de Naruto. O loiro segurava o seu nariz que sangrava com uma mão enquanto a outra tentava alcançar Kaito. O meu vizinho provavelmente batera acidentalmente em Naruto, mas eu não o isentaria da culpa só porque fora um acidente.

Finalmente, Sasuke conseguiu jogar Mayama no chão, que caiu de lado com o supercílio cortado – o que não diminuiu as investidas de Kaito. Prestes a explodir de raiva, eu marchei até a briga, empurrando Naruto para o lado (me arrependendo logo em seguida com a visão do seu rosto sangrando) e puxei Kaito pelo rabo de cavalo mais bagunçado do que nunca. Quando eu consegui fazer com que ele se virasse para mim, a minha mão levemente revestida de chackra colidiu com a maçã do seu rosto. Ele emitiu um grunhido de dor e caiu no chão também.

"O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?" Eu berrei, direcionando o meu olhar indignado ora para Mayama ora para Kaito, ambos caídos. "Quem vocês pensam que são para brigarem na minha cozinha e destruir a metade dela e, pelo amor de Deus, por causa de uma discussão ridícula? Olhem o que fizeram com Naruto!"

Eu arfava, o cansaço vindo do mais ínfimo esforço físico. "Eu não sou a porra de um animal de estimação que precisa ser cuidado por um par de crianças insanas que brigam para ver quem vai segurar a coleira!_ Parem _de tentar tomar as minhas decisões! Eu sou uma mulher adulta, crescida, capaz de raciocinar perfeitamente e saber o que é melhor para mim! Se eu presenciar mais um episódio estúpido e totalmente infrutífero como este, eu juro que saio deste país e vocês nunca mais me encontrarão! Portanto, calem a boca e parem de discutir como se eu não estivesse bem aqui!"

A minha respiração era o único som que podia ser ouvido depois que extravasei. Todos olhavam para mim, Mayama e Kaito com expressões de culpa e desespero pela minha ameaça.

"Desculpe, Sakura. E Mayama." Kaito murmurou, lentamente erguendo-se do chão com o rosto inchado tanto pelo meu soco quanto pelos de Mayama.

"Sinto muito. E eu digo os dois." Mayama se desculpou também, não tão machucado quanto Kaito mas igualmente desarrumado.

"É melhor que estejam." Eu disse, largando-me em uma das duas cadeiras que sobraram e suspirando fortemente. Eu coloquei o cotovelo na mesa e apoiei a testa na minha mão, fechando os olhos. Eu estava exausta. "Eu estou bem." Eu completei quando senti e ouvi todos eles se movendo na minha direção. "Vocês terão que limpar e concertar tudo o que quebraram."

Quatro cadeiras quebradas. A cafeteira, liquidificador e a porta da geladeira também danificados. A última já estava com os dias contados e funcionava a partir de um sistema de improvisos que eu e Kaito armamos. Eu tinha quase certeza de que ela não voltaria à vida depois deste impacto.

"Não se preocupe. Amanhã estará tudo no lugar."

Eu exalei o ar dos meus pulmões com impaciência e ergui a cabeça. "Naruto, deixe-me ver o seu rosto."

"Eu faço isto por você." Mayama ofereceu, já curando alguns de seus ferimentos.

"Eu quero conferir. Você pode aplicar chackra depois." Eu mencionei a Naruto para que se puxasse uma cadeira e sentasse na minha frente. Eu o vi hesitar, mas acabou cedendo à provável dor que sentia e fez o que pedi.

Ele ainda não conversava comigo. Claro, trocávamos algumas palavras cordiais e formais, mas não era como costumávamos agir perto um do outro. Ele parecia distante, constantemente imerso em sua tristeza, o que acarretava na minha também. Eu sinceramente temia que algo semelhante ao que aconteceu à minha mãe acabasse acontecendo com ele. Uma parte de mim se sentia segura de que ele não abandonaria Hinata, a quem ele amava tão intensamente quanto a mim, mas a outra parte torcia para que as minhas dúvidas não se concretizassem e ele deixasse de ser a pessoa alegre que cativava a todos que sempre fora.

Naruto se sentou na minha frente, olhando-me profundamente nos olhos pela primeira vez desde o nosso desentendimento no Hospital. As mesmas emoções daquele dia continuavam ali: desespero, preocupação, tristeza. Eu engoli em seco, e o meu coração se apertou.

Eu levantei-me para não ter que levantar os meus braços, ainda doloridos. Os meus dedos apalparam o seu rosto, com cuidado para não o machucar. O nariz estava realmente quebrado, mas não era algo que Mayama não pudesse concertar. "Dói aqui?" Eu perguntei, massageando a maçã do seu rosto. Ele balançou a cabeça, com os olhos azuis fixos nos meus. Carinhosamente, eu afastei os seus cabelos loiros da sua testa. Seus olhos se fecharam momentaneamente.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Eu sussurrei. Eu sabia que ele entenderia o sentido da minha frase. Ele negou teimosamente, balançando a cabeça. "Mayama, remende o nariz de Naruto."

"Mas eu ainda não acabei –"

"Agora." Eu ordenei, saindo da frente para que o médico contrariado sentasse onde eu estive.

"Você não vai me examinar também?" Kaito perguntou, recebendo como resposta o estreitar dos meus olhos. "Eu não sei se você já experimentou dos seus socos, mas eles doem. Muito."

"Foi mais do que merecido." Eu disse, voltando-me para o processo de cura entre Mayama e Naruto. Em poucos minutos – em que Kaito ficou reclamando em meu ouvido – o loiro estava novo em folha.

"Eu posso curar o seu vizinho ou quer deixá-lo do jeito que está?" Mayama perguntou para o horror de Kaito.

"Faça o que quiser." Eu respondi enquanto me reaproximava de Naruto com um sorriso nervoso. "Você tem que lavar este sangue e trocar esta camisa suja de vermelho." Eu disse, estendendo a minha mão. Ele mirou-a por alguns segundos antes de pegá-la, apertando-a e se levantando. O meu sorriso desapareceu quando virei para os outros dois, falando com uma voz fria. "Conseguem ficar sozinhos por alguns minutos?"

"Não somos trogloditas." Eu ouvi Kaito murmurar, mas preferi não respondê-lo.

Silenciosamente eu levei o meu melhor amigo até o banheiro do meu quarto. Subitamente, eu me sentia apreensiva e eu sabia que ele se sentia também. A sua mão na minha tremia um pouco, fazendo-me apertá-la mais forte. Ainda sem dizer nada, Naruto entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta. Eu permaneci do lado de fora, à sua espera, sentada na beirada da minha cama.

"Você ainda não tomou os seus remédios." Eu levei uma mão ao peito – que estranhamente queimava sob a minha blusa – com o susto que tomei com a presença de Sasuke, escorado no umbral da porta.

"Eu estive bastante ocupada esta manhã." Eu brinquei, tentando amenizar o clima pesado que se instalou desde a briga.

Um projeto de sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Ele deu os poucos passos que faltavam para parar exatamente em minha frente. "Tome." Ele estendeu um copo d'água com algumas cartelas de remédio, provavelmente sem saber qual era o certo – foi somente naquele momento que eu percebi que ele segurava algo, já que eu estava focada em como o seu rosto era bonito, e como o seu cabelo fora aparado mais uma vez.

"Obrigada. Não precisava." Eu agradeci, selecionando os comprimidos e pílulas corretas. Só então eu ouvi o barulho da água da pia do banheiro, indicando que Naruto começara a se levar. Eu mordi o lábio, apreensiva, mas logo forcei-me a relaxar e me virei para Sasuke com um sorriso nervoso. "Talvez não tenha sido a decisão mais sábia deixar aqueles dois sozinhos."

O canto direito do lábio de Sasuke curvou-se para cima levemente. "Eles estão ocupados reparando o estrago que fizeram para brigarem."

Eu sorri fracamente, voltando o meu olhar para as minhas mãos em meu colo. "Este era um dos meus temores."

Sasuke franziu o cenho. "O que quer dizer com isto?"

"Tudo o que fizemos até agora foi brigar. Primeiro, eu e Naruto, e agora, Mayama e Kaito." Eu suspirei, colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Eu queria tanto que ele voltasse a conversar comigo. Eu nunca achei que ele sentiria tanto rancor." Eu não precisava mencionar a quem eu me referia.

"Não é rancor." Sasuke me corrigiu, escorando-se na minha escrivaninha e cruzando os braços. "É medo."

Eu levantei a cabeça. "Se o que realmente o afasta de mim é medo, a nossa relação está mais instável ainda. As coisas não tendem a se tranqüilizar daqui para frente. Ao invés disso, eu estou certa de que mais complicações virão, e o seu medo aumentará. Eu saberia lidar com a sua ira, seu ranço e desapontamento, mas o seu medo, infelizmente, está fora do meu alcance."

Ele não me respondeu. Eu sabia que ele sabia que eu tinha razão. Afinal, ele conhecia Naruto tão bem quanto eu e estava ciente da sua frustração quando enfrenta uma batalha invencível. Apesar de ser excelente em encontrar saídas alternativas, desesperava-o quando isso não era possível – como na minha situação.

Eu não sei quantos minutos se passaram em que ficamos naquele silêncio tomado de reflexões. Eu, sentada na cama, cabisbaixa, rodeando a borda do copo de vidro com a ponta do meu dedo e Sasuke escorado da escrivaninha, observando um ponto aleatório no chão. Olhando para o meu travesseiro, eu não pude deixar de lembrar mais uma vez da fantasia daquela manhã, fazendo as minhas bochechas inconscientemente corarem. Eu me remexi, desconfortável.

Com um estrondo, Naruto reabriu a porta do banheiro, assustando-me pela milésima vez naquela manhã. Instintivamente, eu e Sasuke viramos a cabeça em sua direção. Seu rosto estava livre do sangue, mas a sua blusa branca ainda exibia manchas vermelhas. O loiro olhou de mim para o seu melhor amigo diversas vezes, como se tentasse descobrir o que estávamos fazendo de errado (o que não estávamos, com exceção dos meus pensamentos).

Com um suspiro, Sasuke descruzou os braços e desencostou da escrivaninha, gentilmente puxando da minha mão o copo e pegando do colchão as cartelas de remédio que eu lá tinha deixado. "Vou levar para a cozinha." Ele sussurrou próximo do meu rosto. Eu assenti em agradecimento.

Ele lançou a Naruto um último olhar antes de sair do quarto, fechando a porta para nos proporcionar um pouco de privacidade.

Brincando com os dedos, eu me pus de pé. "Naruto –"

Antes que eu pudesse terminar o meu pedido de desculpas por toda a tristeza que eu lhe havia causado, eu me peguei envolvida por um par de braços que me apertava contra o corpo de Naruto, quase quebrando as minhas costelas.

"Desculpe-me, Sakura-chan." Ele murmurou contra o meu cabelo, apertando os seus dedos que acariciavam a minha nuca.

"Não há o que se desculpar, Naruto." Eu respondi, emocionada pelo seu pedido e pela nossa reconciliação. "A sua reação não foi mais do que eu esperava."

"Esperando ou não, eu acabei magoando-a." Ele disse. "Eu fui egoísta ao pensar que –"

"Não se justifique." Eu pedi, afastando-me para olhá-lo nos olhos marejados. "Eu só preciso de você ao –"

Eu não consegui terminar de falar. Uma dor insuportável, que surgira aos poucos alguns minutos atrás apenas como uma irritação, tomava conta do meu peito exatamente onde estavam as minhas suturas. Eu agarrei a minha blusa naquela região, contorcendo-me em dor, piorando ainda mais.

"Sakura-chan, o que está acontecendo?" A minha mente registrou a voz de Naruto, praticamente inaudível em meio aos zumbidos em meus ouvidos. Largando a blusa, eu vi que a palma da minha mão estava coberta de sangue.

As minhas suturas estavam afrouxando.

Eu não conseguia respirar. Cada expandir do meu tórax esticava as linhas, alargando ainda mais a fenda que supostamente deveria estar fechada por elas. A dor parecia aumentar exponencialmente a cada milésimo de segundo que se passava. Suor escorria pela minha testa e pelas minhas costas, molhando a minha blusa branca. Eu só percebi que havia ajoelhado-me, as minhas pernas fraquejando, quando mãos apertaram os meus braços e levantaram o meu rosto. Conversas, gritos e movimentos eram captados pelo meu subconsciente e pela minha visão periférica, já que eu não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada além do meu peito.

A minha visão estava embaçada, mas eu consegui enxergar o rosto de Mayama perto do meu. A sua boca se movia freneticamente, mas eu não ouvia nada. As minhas costas entraram em contato com algo, aliviando a minha falta de equilíbrio. Eu joguei a minha cabeça para trás até que ela descansasse sobre algo macio – o meu colchão, eu deduzi. Alguém havia me movido até a beirada da cama.

Por debaixo da minha blusa uma quentura acalmou o meu ferimento. Com grande dificuldade, eu tirei a minha cabeça que parecia pesar cem vezes mais do que a minha massa corporal do colchão e olhei para o local. Mayama aplicava chackra ali, subsidiando minimamente a dor.

"Sakura, consegue me ouvir?" Eu assenti quando ele falou comigo, mas eu não tinha energias para usar a voz. "Nós precisamos te levar para o Hospital novamente."

"Suturas?" Eu sussurrei, deitando a cabeça novamente.

"Sim." Ele respondeu, ainda aplicando chackra. "Teremos de operá-la novamente."

* * *

_**A.N.**_: Mais um capítulo postado! Ele não me agradou muito, mas eu já estava atrasada com o compromisso que firmei com vocês, por isso resolvi postá-lo. Eu teria atualizado mais cedo se eu não tivesse esquecido o meu pendrive na casa de um amigo... O outro capítulo de O Plebeu está quase pronto também. Em um ou dois dias ele estará disponível no site!

Eu queria informá-los também que eu estou ciente da lentidão do progresso do relacionamento de Sasuke e Sakura. Entretanto, na minha opinião, eu julgaria irreal se fosse mais rápido. Eu não sou muito fã das histórias em que ele chega na Vila e em dois ou três dias se apaixona por ela. Para que eu não perca a motivação e a linha de raciocínio desta fic, eu preciso escrever no meu próprio ritmo. Se eu não acreditar na minha própria história, quem poderia? Entretanto, os próximos capítulos já terão mais interações entre os dois, eu garanto. Apesar de este não o ter, eu precisava mostrar o tipo de relacionamento e a intimidade de Sakura e Kaito, pois ele é um personagem importante. Espero que entendam!

Quanto as reviews, eu não preciso dizer o quão maravilhosos vocês são, certo? Eu queria poder responder cada um de vocês, mas temo que o tempo é curto! Espero que possam compreender que eu sou imensamente grata a todos vocês por continuarem comigo, me apoiarem e por dedicarem um pedaço do seu tempo para lerem esta fic! Mais uma vez, muito obrigada a todos! Por favor, continuem a opinar e deixar críticas!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me perntece**_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Vinte e Um**_

_**Vazio**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sasuke**_

Por longos três segundos eu permaneci paralisado no meio do quarto de Sakura com a visão do seu tronco sangrando. A sua blusa estava manchada com o líquido vermelho que também marcava as suas mãos e escorria rapidamente pela sua barriga até alcançar o curto short que usava. Seus membros tremiam incontrolavelmente, assim como os de Naruto e Kaito que imediatamente correram em seu auxílio – sem, na verdade, poderem fazer absolutamente nada.

O quarto estava cheio de gritos e gemidos de dor, aflorando em mim lembranças que eu julgava ter enterrado no fundo da minha mente anos atrás. O mais rápida e discretamente que pude, eu empurrei de volta tais memórias para onde elas nunca deveriam ter saído e caminhei até o grupo em desespero, logo me tornando um deles. Eu engoli em seco e abaixei-me para que pudesse ficar com os olhos no mesmo nível do dela, sem saber o que fazer pela milésima vez desde que retornei a Konoha.

Naruto e Kaito não paravam de falar e bombardear o médico com perguntas. O último os ignorava.

"Sakura, olhe para mim." Mayama ordenou, segurando o queixo dela e levantando a sua cabeça. A sua outra mão estava sob a blusa de Sakura, levemente aplicando na ferida jutsus medicinais que, na minha leiga opinião, não pareciam surtir efeito. "O seu chackra invadiu novamente o seu sistema circulatório, e desta vez atingiu as suas suturas. Eu não poderei usar o meu chackra para reverter esta situação, ou estarei estimulando mais ainda o seu. Consegue me entender?"

Com as pálpebras pesadas, também tremendo, como se ela resistisse ao desmaio, Sakura assentiu.

"Teremos de instalar o MDAIC." Mayama disse mais uma vez com reconhecível timbre de nervosismo em sua voz.

"Não." Sakura murmurou e negou com a cabeça.

"Sakura, é a nossa única opção." Ele argumentou enquanto a outra balançava a cabeça o mais freneticamente possível, considerando o seu estado. "Eu preciso da sua aprovação para esta cirurgia. Por favor, Sakura."

"Não..." Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto pálido contorcido em dor. Meu estômago se congelou. "E-eu não quero a cirurgia."

"Outra cirurgia?" Naruto perguntou para ninguém em particular.

"Não há mais nada que possamos –"

"Morfina." Ela sussurrou, dobrando o tronco em uma tentativa de aliviar a dor, esmagando a mão de Mayama que continuava sobre a abertura em sua pele. "Eu preciso de morfina."

"Eu já estou usando meu chackra para aliviar a sua dor, mas não posso continuar por muito tempo." Mayama disse, sentindo o pulso dela colocando os dedos na lateral do pescoço. "Nós não poderemos injetar morfina se formos fazer esta cirurgia. A anestesia não é compatível com este medicamento."

"Eu não vou ser operada." Sakura argumentou com a voz mais forte. A sua dor ainda estava lá como eu podia constatar pelo tremor do seu corpo e o suor que escorria pela sua testa e molhava a raiz dos seus cabelos. A sua mão suja prendia a circulação da de Kaito tamanha a força com que ela o apertava. "Eu tenho três testemunhas que podem confirmar que eu reprovo este procedimento."

"Sakura, seja razoável. Eu não posso simplesmente fechar as suturas sem correr o alto risco de isto acontecer novamente poucos dias depois." Mayama replicou.

"Eu posso começar a terapia de chackra, e então eu poderei controlá-lo especificamente para que não invada outros órgãos."

Mayama balançou a cabeça. "São necessários mais de quatro meses de terapia para que possamos obter um resultado satisfatório, e mesmo assim, não temos certeza de que funcionaria."

"Ninguém controla chackra melhor do que eu; é claro que funcionaria."

"Não temos tempo para isto."

"De que merda vocês estão falando?" Kaito perguntou, desviando os olhos de Sakura para Mayama.

"Quieto." O médico ordenou, estreitando os olhos para Kaito e depois voltando-se para Sakura. "Eu preciso do seu consentimento enquanto estiver consciente."

"Você não o terá." Sakura respondeu bruscamente, sua respiração saindo completamente irregular.

"Eu preciso dele. Não me faça recorrer a Hokage." Mayama ameaçou. "Ela tem o poder de passar por cima desta sua teimosia irracional e permitir que eu te opere."

"Vocês não ousariam violar o meu corpo desta maneira. O meu médico de confiança nunca faria isto."

"Se está se referindo a mim, então _confie_ em mim, Sakura, ao menos uma vez na sua vida." Ele insistiu, retirando a sua mão molhada de vermelho de debaixo da blusa dela. Pelo canto do olho eu vi Kaito desviar o seu rosto. "Se preferir faremos do MDAIC uma saída temporária, somente até o seu chackra se estabilizar mais uma vez."

O sofrimento pareceu retornar ao seu corpo depois que Mayama interrompeu as suas investidas na ferida pela maneira com que ela franzia o cenho e mordia o lábio inferior. "Eu não quero esta cirurgia, Mayama."

"O dispositivo não ficará permanentemente no seu corpo. Eu garanto. Eu mesmo o retirarei depois que tudo se regularizar."

"E quando isto acontecerá? Cinco, seis meses? Eu não estarei viva até lá." Sakura disse, jogando um balde de água fria em todos que habitavam o quarto. Meu estômago pareceu ainda mais congelado.

"Você não estará viva em dez minutos caso continue com esta opinião." Mayama replicou aparentemente inalterado pela franqueza de Sakura. Talvez ele deva ter se acostumado com aquela realidade depois de conviver com ela por tantos anos. "A sua hemorragia já atingiu um nível preocupante, e eu tenho certeza de que a dor que sente é insuportável. Nós teremos de te operar."

Sakura balançou a cabeça. "Só feche as suturas. Eu não quero o MDAIC."

"O que diabos é isto de que estão falando?" Naruto perguntou de novo.

"Se você não fizer o que eu estou pedindo, eu vou nomear outro médico como responsável pelo meu caso." Sakura ameaçou, respirando com dificuldade.

Mayama se afastou dela por um segundo, totalmente chocado. Pelo visto, a ameaça parecia surtir efeito. Ele soltou uma risada cética. "Você não pode estar falando sério."

"Não queira pagar para ver."

Mayama engoliu a sua saliva, mas rapidamente se recompôs. "Resolveremos isto depois." Ele disse, colocando a mão limpa no rosto de Sakura, afastando as mexas que ali caíram. Eu tive uma súbita vontade de cessar aquele toque. "Independente do procedimento, é preciso levá-la ao Hospital."

Sakura abriu a boca para retorquir, mas fechou-a logo em seguida. Ela assentiu, concordando com a idéia, mesmo que hesitante. Kaito e Naruto estavam anormalmente calados: o primeiro, acariciando as costas da sua vizinha, sussurrando palavras que eu não conseguia ouvir em seu ouvido, e o segundo, observando o rosto de Mayama.

O médico suspirou em alívio e sorriu, depositando um beijo na testa da sua paciente. Depois, ele voltou-se para Kaito, que estava do lado esquerdo de Sakura; Mayama estava do outro da moça. "Ajude-me a levantá-la. A ferida piorará se ela permanecer com o tronco dobrado."

Eu e Naruto nos afastamos enquanto Kaito e Mayama se posicionavam para levantar, com extremo cuidado, a enferma. Cada um segurava, respectivamente, o braço e ombro esquerdo e direto de Sakura, que parecia à beira de um desmaio. As minhas mãos coçavam para tomar o lugar de um dos dois e poder ser, finalmente, útil, nem que fosse na simples tarefa de colocá-la de pé.

Eles não conseguiram movê-la por um centímetro antes de ela gemer de dor, fechando fortemente os seus olhos e sussurrar: "Eu não consigo." Os dois a colocaram novamente no chão, mais sangue saindo da abertura em seu peito. Kaito estava quase tão pálido quanto Sakura. "Dói muito."

"Temos de tentar de novo." Mayama ordenou.

"Você está machucando-a!" Naruto protestou, claramente desesperado. "Ela não vai conseguir –"

"Vamos tentar só mais uma vez." Mayama sugeriu.

"Não vê que ela está com dor?" Naruto gritou ao meu lado, avançando sobre Mayama. Eu o segurei pelo braço, obrigando-o a relutantemente recuar. Apesar de não me simpatizar com o médico, era óbvio que ele buscava o mesmo que todos nós ali dentro: o bem-estar de Sakura. Eu teria de me forçar a acreditar no seu julgamento, já que o meu conhecimento médico era inferior ao dele.

"Sakura, consegue tentar novamente?" O médico perguntou-a. De onde eu estava eu pude perceber que ela necessitava de um esforço sobre-humano só para concordar com a cabeça.

O resultado fora o mesmo. Sakura não conseguira se erguer por poucos milímetros antes de se empalidecer impossivelmente mais e desabar no chão, cuspindo sangue e chorando. Eu tive de me esforçar para manter o meu olhar na sua expressão de dor, lágrimas e suor que molhavam o seu rosto. Apesar de ela não ter condições de retornar o meu olhar, eu sabia que ela precisava dele – e por isto eu não o desviei.

"Sakura." Mayama puxou o rosto dela para si colocando as suas mãos nas bochechas encharcadas dela. "Nós precisamos te levantar para te levarmos para o Hospital. Você não resistirá por muito tempo."

"Eu não consigo..." Ela murmurou, derrubando mais lágrimas que pareciam massacrar algo dentro de mim.

Mayama engoliu em seco. Apesar de tentar mascarar, eu podia ver que a indiferença com os quais os médicos deviam lidar os seus pacientes não se aplicava àquele caso. "Sakura, eu sinto muito. Eu daria tudo para que pudéssemos passar por isto sem toda esta turbulência, mas é –"

"Sakura."

A minha voz interrompeu a fala de Mayama, atraindo a atenção não só do médico como também dos outros atordoados no quarto. A garota de cabelos rosados lentamente virou-se para mim olhando-me diretamente nos olhos e, conseqüentemente, transmitindo-me uma fração do que sentia. O menos nervosamente possível, eu me posicionei de cócoras na sua frente, empurrando do meu caminho Kaito, Naruto e Mayama. O loiro bloqueou os outros dois quando eles estiveram prestes a protestar, como se soubesse das minhas intenções.

Eu aproximei o meu rosto do seu até que os nossos narizes quase se tocavam. Estivéssemos em outro contexto, onde a tensão não pressionasse os meus ombros, eu nunca teria agido daquela maneira quase afetiva, especialmente com testemunhas ao meu redor. Entretanto, o meu desconforto fora facilmente colocado em segundo plano com a visão sofrida de Sakura.

"Você confia em mim?" Eu sussurrei tão baixo que eu teria suspeitado de que ela não seria capaz de ouvir, mas ela não hesitou antes de assentir. Eu engoli a minha saliva e apoiei uma das mãos na beirada da cama atrás dela, onde ela também se escorava, aproximando-me ainda mais.

O meu sharingan foi ativado.

"O que está fazendo, Uchiha?" Mayama gritou ao meu lado, mas Naruto o segurou antes que ele pudesse investir contra mim.

O meu dedo indicador sob o seu queixo alinhou os seus olhos aos meus. Com o meu chackra drenado e meus globos oculares danificados, foi requerido muito do meu corpo somente para ativar o meu kekkei genkai. Eu senti uma pressão incômoda ao redor dos meus olhos enquanto a minhas veias pareciam queimar sob a minha pele. Eu ignorei o que se passava dentro de mim e me concentrei em Sakura e na complicada técnica ao qual eu a submetia.

"Você está bem?" Eu a perguntei, respirando irregularmente. Ela assentiu sem quebrar o nosso contato visual. "Onde está a dor?"

"Em todo lugar." Ela respondeu, mas, desta vez, menos penosamente. "O que você fez?"

"Eu estou distribuindo a sua dor por todo o seu corpo." Eu respondi, manuseando o meu chackra corretamente para continuar com a técnica. "Desta forma, ela não estará centralizada somente em seu peito."

"Eu me sinto melhor." Ela murmurou. O seu hálito acariciava a pele do meu rosto.

Eu assenti e desativei o meu sharingan. Eu fechei os meus olhos com força, tentando dissipar o incômodo na região. Alguém tocou o meu braço, e eu tive certeza de que era Naruto. Eu dispensei o seu toque para retornar a Sakura.

"Isto só vai durar por poucos minutos." Eu disse, orbes negros agora encarando os dela. "Tempo suficiente para te levar ao Hospital."

"Obrigada." Ela respondeu, sorrindo fracamente. Eu queria lhe dizer que não passava da minha obrigação. Quando eu estive à beira da morte, fora ela quem me salvara e sacrificara muito de si mesma para fazê-lo. Fora ela quem curara o meu braço quando todos os outros se recusaram, machucando-a ainda mais. A minha gratidão, algo que eu nunca imaginei que teria, estava na ponta da minha língua, gritando para ser dita, mas eu não a libertei – não ainda. Ao invés disto, eu apenas assenti.

"Eu vou primeiro." Mayama disse depois de um tempo, erguendo-se do chão. "Esperarei por vocês lá. Uchiha, vá com cuidado."

"O que quer dizer com isto? Eu a levarei!" Kaito argumentou, mas não foi ouvido.

Eu não vi Mayama saindo enquanto eu rodeava o tronco de Sakura com o meu braço direito e as suas pernas com o esquerdo. A posição em que nos encontrávamos me lembrou, inevitavelmente, da outra vez em que eu tive de correr para o Hospital com ela em meus braços, sujando-nos de sangue pelas mesmas razões. Eu desejava que os resultados do que quer que Mayama estivesse planejando fossem, ao menos, tão satisfatórios quanto os do dia do campo de treinamento.

"Sente alguma dor?" Eu perguntei com a voz baixa para ela, com a cabeça abaixada de modo que a minha bochecha encostava a sua testa. Eu insisti a mim mesmo que o gesto não fora proposital. Ela negou coma cabeça escorada em meu peito.

Eu comandei aos dois idiotas que abrissem as janelas do quarto de Sakura. Seria mais fácil manter a discrição saindo pela janela e viajando pelos telhados. Com toda a precaução que pude reunir, eu saí do seu prédio, atento para qualquer som de dor. Quando nenhum alcançou os meus ouvidos, eu me tranqüilizei.

Os ANBU's que me vigiavam e me esperavam do lado de fora guiaram o meu caminho até o Hospital, sabiamente evitando locais movimentados e optando por trajetos mais curtos e menos acidentados. Eu alternava o ritmo da minha corrida à medida que encontrava obstáculos diversos, andando mais devagar quando tinha de passar por um caminho menos plano e correndo, quando tinha certeza de que não a machucaria se o fizesse. Sakura permaneceu consciente o tempo todo, mordendo o seu lábio inferior e chorando, molhando o tecido da minha blusa não só com sangue, mas com lágrimas.

Ao passarmos pelas portas do fundo do Hospital, deparamo-nos com Mayama e uma equipe de enfermeiras à nossa espera com macas, medicamentos, ferramentas e um desfibrilador. Eu a deitei na maca e imediatamente fui enxotado do local pelos profissionais.

A última imagem que tive antes de vê-la entrando na sala de cirurgia com uma máscara de oxigênio sobre a sua boca foi o seu olhar sobre o meu. Pela primeira vez desde que a vi sendo importunada pelos garotos da Academia, eu não consegui decifrar o que ali estava.

* * *

"O MDAIC - Micro Dispositivo de Armazenamento Interno de Chackra, como o próprio nome explicita, é um dispositivo de pequeno porte implantado no interior do paciente para armazenar o seu chackra corporal, de modo que a quantidade deste circulante seja suficiente apenas para a manutenção das atividades vitais." Mayama começou a explicar didaticamente,escorado na mesa do escritório de Sakura, ainda vestido o seu uniforme cirúrgico azul descartável e de braços cruzados. Ele parecia relativamente tranqüilo e equilibrado, mesmo depois de passar por uma cirurgia de quase quatro horas de duração.

Naruto e Kaito assentiram em compreensão,cada uma sentado em uma cadeira do lado oposto à Hokage, do outro lado da mesa. Eu permaneci de pé ao lado de Naruto.

Mayama suspirou pesadamente. "A primeira cirurgia não estabilizou completamente o chackra de Sakura, como o planejado. Para, então, finalmente fazê-lo, nós optamos por -"

"Nós quem?" Naruto perguntou. A sua voz soava embargada e confusa, como era de se esperar do loiro.

"Mayama e eu, ambos responsáveis principais por este caso." A Hokage respondeu autoritariamente por detrás dos seus dedos entrelaçados. Ela abanou a mão na direção do outro médico. "Continue."

"Tsunade e eu, então, optamos por inserir este dispositivo para que este retraia o chackra e impeça-o de atacar novamente as áreas danificadas do corpo de Sakura." Mayama lançou à Hokage um olhar de agradecimento e prosseguiu. "O MDAIC é um recurso relativamente novo e, tecnicamente, ainda em fase de experimentação. A literatura tem conhecimento de apenas três outros seres humanos que o utilizaram na última década em todo o continente, e todos eles conseqüências de patologias diferentes da de Sakura."

"Espere." Kaito interrompeu, erguendo um das mãos e com o cenho franzido. "Vocês estão usando um experimento em Sakura? Como ousam? Ela não é a porra de uma cobaia!"

"Não estamos usando-a como cobaia, Kaito." A Hokage suspirou, massageando as suas têmporas como se tentasse buscar o que resta da sua paciência. Ela estava não só visivelmente casada, já que participara também da cirurgia, como também emocionalmente estressada. Eu nunca tinha a visto daquela maneira, o que me fez deduzir que algo havia mudado daquela vez. "Se tivéssemos outra opção senão esta, nós certamente não apelaríamos para uma cirurgia com este elevado nível de complexidade e risco."

"Ela mencionou um medicamento -"

"– que também não é aprovado pela sociedade médica – nem mesmo um nome formal ele possui." Mayama o cortou, a sua impaciência começando a transbordar. "Ele se chama TFL-03 e está longe de ser o procedimento mais recomendado. Os efeitos colaterais que ele traz não compensam o seu uso. O fígado pode vir a um colapso, hemorragias internas certamente aconteceriam e a incidência de taquicardia em pacientes que ingeriram o TFL-03 é bastante expressiva, além de ter um efeito de curto prazo. A cirurgia, apesar de seu alto risco, é mais segura e confirma resultados mais duradouros."

"Se o MDAIC é tão vantajoso, por que Sakura se opunha tão fortemente à ele?" Kaito perguntou. O idiota parecia bastante cético a respeito da decisão de dois dos melhores médicos do País. Ele preferia acreditar em Sakura, algo que eu ainda tinha dificuldade de fazer quando o que estava em questão era a sua saúde. Ela carregava um extenso histórico de negligência a medicamentos e dificilmente seguia ordens médicas, como Mayama havia nos explicado.

Sakura claramente não priorizava a sua doença e os tratamentos mais vantajosos para tal. Pelo o que eu pude concluir das suas últimas atitudes, ela estava mais preocupada em estabilizar o que lhe restava da sua vida do que em prolongá-la. Os seus motivos, entretanto, me eram desconhecidos.

Havia um paradoxo entre duas Sakura's conflitantes: uma, extremamente determinada, teimosa e calculista no campo de batalha, disposta a ultrapassar os seus limites para conseguir a vitória - como o dia em que treinamos me mostrara - e uma segunda Sakura, desleixada, despreocupada e irresponsável. Durante todos os anos em que convivemos quando gennins, eu nunca havia visto o aparecer da sua segunda versão. Parte de Sakura era, portanto, uma estranha para mim com a qual eu não saberia lidar.

E que, pelo caminhar dos eventos, eu não teria tempo para conhecer.

"Porque Sakura é uma completa idiota." Tsunade respondeu. Tivesse ela dito esta mesma frase com outro tom que não fosse de preocupação, eu teria me sentido ligeiramente nervoso com o insulto. "Com o chackra que lhe restará depois do total implante deste dispositivo estará reduzido ao ideal para a sua sobrevivência, ela não poderá desperdiçá-lo trabalhando."

"E ela é uma viciada em trabalho." Naruto murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. Seu olhar estava distante e reflexivo - o que não era um bom sinal.

A justificativa de Tsunade confirmava a minha teoria.

"Eu não acredito que ela seja teimosa o suficiente em trocar a sua saúde por sua profissão. Deve haver alguma outra razão para ela rejeitar esta idéia." Kaito retorquiu.

"Se existe, eu desconheço, e não é a prioridade neste momento." Tsunade encerrou o assunto, inclinando o seu tronco para trás até descansá-lo no encosto. "Se quiserem discutir a questão, façam-no com Sakura quando ela despertar."

"Quando?" Naruto perguntou, subitamente voltando à conversa.

"Ela deverá estar acordada em dois ou três dias, mas as visitas só serão permitidas em, no mínimo, uma semana e meia." Mayama respondeu.

"Uma semana?" Kaito praticamente gritou, sentando-se na beirada da cadeira e agarrando os descansos de braço da mesma. Naruto parecia tão inquieto quando ele. Até mesmo eu fiquei intrigado com aquela informação. "Mas por quê?"

"O chackra de Sakura tem que estar completamente armazenado antes de entrar em contato com qualquer outro - principalmente os seus que, por terem sido exercitados durante o treinamento ninja, impõem uma presença mais forte no ambiente." Mayama explicou, esfregando o seu rosto com a mão. "Vocês acabariam irritando a corrente de chackra de Sakura, comprometendo e, ao menos, retardando o processo de armazenamento. Afinal, o corpo dela, que se acostumara a controlar com tamanha perfeição e constância o chackra, reagiria fortemente à extração rápida deste fluxo, daí o motivo de levarmos tantos dias para fazê-lo."

"Mas isto não é justo!" Naruto protestou. Eu resisti ao ímpeto de lhe dar um soco pelo seu argumento estúpido.

"Não se trata de justiça, seu imbecil. E não adianta protestar." Ela acrescentou quando o loiro fez menção de retrucar. "Este é o único jeito de fazermos este tratamento funcionar, infelizmente. Mais alguma pergunta ou comentário _útil_?"

Eu hesitei antes de perguntar com uma indiferença que, eu sabia, não existia, mesmo que eu tentasse me convencer do contrário. "Haverá efeitos colaterais ou seqüelas?"

Eu sabia, por experiência própria, que a inserção ou extração de chackra de um corpo poderia trazer severas conseqüências. O chackra da Kyuubi em Naruto, por exemplo, tinha de competir com o do seu hospedeiro, afetando a sua personalidade e forma à medida que era liberado.

Tsunade negou com a cabeça, arrancando um suspiro de alívio dos outros dois leigos. "Nenhum dos outros usuários deste dispositivo apresentou seqüelas. Efeitos colaterais, entretanto, são quase inevitáveis na maioria dos tratamentos de qualquer doença. Sakura pode vir a perder o movimento temporário de algum membro devido à falta de chackra nos músculos. Eu estou apostando nas mãos, onde jutsus medicinais são canalizados e que, portanto, sofrem grande influência de chackra."

"É quase certo que ocorra febre, sonolência, náuseas, desmaios e até mesmo convulsões - estejam alertas." Ela explicou. "Porém, nada irreversível. Isto durará no máximo dois meses até que seu corpo se adapte a tamanha perda."

"Ela não terá o seu chackra de volta?" Eu voltei a perguntar, cruzando os braços.

"Sim, mas somente quando os seus órgãos estiverem intactos, ou estaremos dando chances à outro desvio do fluxo."

Kaito bufou em escárnio, balançando a cabeça em negação. "Está explicado a objeção de Sakura."

Tsunade encarou-o com uma expressão impaciente e desafiadora, como se ousando-o questionar a Hokage. "Acredite, esta foi a medida menos drástica que encontramos, como já foi dito. Caso não tenham mais nenhuma dúvida, estão dispensados." Ela concluiu, abrindo a gaveta da mesa de Sakura e tirando de lá um conjunto de papéis. Mayama saiu do recinto, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra - não que os outros dois tivessem notado. "Vão para casa e sigam normalmente as suas rotinas. Notícias lhes serão enviadas periodicamente, e sintam-se à vontade para checar comigo ou Mayama o estado de Sakura - mas, por favor, sem levantarem suspeitas. Lembremos que Sakura desejava máxima discrição em seu caso, e eu pretendo mantê-la."

"E se alguém perguntar da ausência de Sakura?" Naruto questionou, levantando-se da cadeira.

A Hokage refletiu por um segundo para depois dar de ombros. "Kakashi e Sai saíram em uma missão hoje de manhã. Digam que ela foi com eles." Naruto assentiu relutantemente e coçou a parte de trás da sua cabeça em seu gesto característico. Tsunade continuou o seu discurso quando ele abriu a boca. "Olhem, eu sei que a notícia da doença de Sakura foi bastante abrupta e trágica, mas eu posso garantir que tudo o que está dentro do nosso alcance está sendo feito. Só o MDAIC, que veio de outro continente, custou-me metade das minhas economias."

"Você pagou por tudo isto?" Kaito perguntou, tão surpreso quanto eu e Naruto.

Tsunade assentiu. "Eu enviei Mayama e Sakura ao País da Terra, onde esta cirurgia e dispositivo foram inventados, especificamente para aprenderem estas técnicas. Para tal, foi desprendido muito dinheiro e tempo de ambos. Eu estou otimista de que os esforços de todos serão recompensados e que uma mudança positiva nesta história ocorrerá." Eu fingi ignorar o olhar significativo que ela me lançou com as suas últimas palavras. Eu não sabia o que concluir daquilo. "Agora, sumam da minha frente."

Naruto e Kaito fizeram o que lhes foi pedido, ambos absortos demais em seus próprios pensamentos para notarem que eu andei mais devagar do que o usual. Quando os dois passaram pela porta,eu a fechei e virei-me para a Hokage. Tsunade fingia que prestava total atenção ao papel em sua mão, mas eu sabia que ela sabia que eu fiquei propositalmente para trás.

"Tsunade." Eu a chamei quando ela continuou em silêncio, mesmo ciente da minha presença.

Ela levantou os olhos do papel, permanecendo de cabeça baixa. Eu rolei os olhos.

"Hokage-sama."

Ela sorriu em deboche, agora focada em mim. "Há algo que não esclareci, Sasuke?"

Eu aproximei-me da mesa, enfiando as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça. Os olhos de Tsunade viajaram para a minha blusa como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez, e instintivamente eu fiz o mesmo. Ela ainda estava manchada de sangue, como da última vez. Eu forcei-me a desviar o pensamento para o pedido que estava prestes a fazer. "O meu chackra está praticamente todo drenado."

A Hokage voltou-se para o meu rosto, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Eu estou ciente dos tópicos da sua punição, Sasuke, e, sinceramente, eles não estão na minha lista de prioridades no momento por motivos óbvios."

Eu estreitei os meus olhos em sua direção involuntariamente. "O pouco de chackra em meu corpo não seria capaz de afetar o de Sakura."

Um outro sorriso apareceu em seu rosto sugestivo apareceu em seu rosto. "O que está implicando, Sasuke?"

Ela havia entendido perfeitamente bem o que eu estava _explicitando_. Entretanto, ela queria ouvir as palavras vindas diretamente da minha boca somente para interpretá-las à sua maneira (provavelmente romântica) e, posteriormente, me constranger. Eu respirei fundo e me controlei para não ser rude com a Hokage que havia vetado a minha sentença de morte e punições mais severas, opondo-se perigosamente ao Conselho.

"Eu poderia visitá-la antes do fim da uma semana e meia." Eu disse por entre os dentes.

Eu podia ver que ela resistia alargar o seu sorriso - o que me aborreceu ainda mais. "Temo que tenha razão, Sasuke. Pedirei a uma das enfermeiras para que daqui a alguns minutos teste-o para saber a freqüência e intensidade do seu chackra. Traga-me os resultados depois e, dependendo deles, veremos se a sua presença irá atrapalhar ou não."

Eu assenti, satisfeito por ela não ter feito mais perguntas embaraçosas. Silenciosamente, eu fiz o caminho de volta até a saída do escritório.

"Se me permite perguntar, Sasuke." Tsunade disse, interrompendo a minha caminhada quando eu estava prestes a girar a maçaneta. Eu me chutei internamente por ter parado e por não ter continuado, fingindo surdez. "Por que a pressa em visitá-la?"

Somente dali a algumas semanas eu saberia a resposta definitiva. Naquele momento, eu só sabia que algo dentro de mim, para ser acalmado, pedia Sakura por perto. Eu não fazia idéia do que era, de onde surgira, quando sumiria e o que significava aquela... inquietação, em meu interior. A única certeza era de que ela precisava ser saciada, ou noites sem sono voltariam, a minha concentração seria comprometida, o meu apetite reduzido e o interesse por coisas normalmente interessantes desapareceria.

Eu saí do escritório sem responder a nenhum de nós dois.

* * *

Graças ao resultado positivo do teste que fiz somado a um leve e insignificante flerte com a enfermeira chefe responsável pelo setor que eu pude adentrar o quarto de Hospital de Sakura pela enésima vez em duas semanas. Eu já não precisava mais de ler as placas que informavam as direções dentro do Hospital para chegar ao mesmo quarto da última vez, na mesma ala reservada e isolada daquele prédio.

Já passava das dez horas da noite quando o meu acesso foi possibilitado. Visitas não eram permitidas depois das nove, somente aquelas que pernoitariam como acompanhantes. No setor em que Sakura estava internada, entretanto, era terminantemente proibido o acesso de pessoas que não fossem da equipe hospitalar – fato que fora ignorado diversas vezes por mim, Naruto e Kaito – mesmo os acompanhantes oficiais.

Até agora, nada que pudesse me impedir.

O que me fez esperar algumas horas, entretanto, foi a situação de Sakura. Quando estive ali mais cedo, a enfermeira – que não parava de inclinar o seu tronco para frente, tentando mostrar-me o seu avantajado decote e me lançar sorrisos saturados de segundas intenções – disse-me que nem mesmo os médicos podiam entrar no quarto. Eles estavam esperando o chackra de Sakura se estabilizar antes de entrar em contato com qualquer outra presença.

Portanto, eu esperei. Voltei ao meu apartamento após a conversa com Tsunade e lá permaneci. Aproveitei para tomar um banho, jogar mais uma blusa fora, manchada pelo sangue de Sakura, e comer algo. Tente tirar um cochilo e descansar do estresse do dia, mas não consegui pregar o olho por mais de alguns minutos. Durante todo o tempo em que estive longe, a minha mente não passava mais de um instante sequer sem uma imagem rosada assaltando-a, lembrando-me do motivo pelo qual meu coração saltava uma batida de quando em quando.

Quando, finalmente, eu não podia mais agüentar a irritante sensação de vazio, totalmente anormal à minha personalidade, e a falta de respostas em minha cabeça, eu guardei o livro que tentava ler e voltei ao Hospital, depois de pedir a um dos ANBU's que me vigiavam que se certificasse com alguma enfermeira que a minha presença não interromperia o processo de armazenamento de chackra. Só a perspectiva de estar lá já me acalmava.

O que me levou a fazer sérias perguntas ao meu respeito.

A primeira: o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não me lembrava de sentir tanta ânsia de estar próximo de alguém desde a morte da minha família. Pelo contrário, eu sempre tive o cuidado de afastar todos aqueles que tinham o potencial de afetar as minhas emoções escondidas com tanto trabalho.

E eu suspeitava que, quando se tratava de Sakura, a proximidade não era apenas física. Eu não sei por que e, sinceramente, tinha medo de saber, mas algo nela me atraía – tanto física quanto psicologicamente. Parecia que a sua voz acalentava o monstro dentro de mim, e o seu toque delicado fazia-me esquecer das minhas tormentas, mesmo que fosse por ínfimos segundos.

E daí vinha a segunda pergunta: por que Sakura? Eu nunca poderia suspeitar que aquela garotinha irritante de seis anos atrás pudesse ter este efeito quase devastador sobre mim. Impressionantemente, a parte de mim que não fora assassinada com os meus pais parecia priorizar muito mais Sakura do que Naruto, cuja amizade eu imaginava que fosse mais consistente do que a que eu tinha com médica. De certo modo, eu me identificava com o loiro, encontrava nele um companheiro de tragédias e solidão em um mundo onde tudo parecia feliz e colorido demais.

Eu acabei descobrindo da maneira mais difícil que não era somente com Naruto que eu deveria ter me identificado. Sakura também carregava a sua própria bagagem de tragédias tão pesada quanto a dos seus companheiros de Time. A minha ignorância em particular me cegou para o seu drama secreto.

Algo mudou desde que eu chegara ali – ou, talvez, antes disso. A mudança pode ter surgido em um momento diferente, mas eu só a percebi agora. Esta mudança não se referia somente a mim, mas a Sakura também – talvez, até mesmo mais a ela.

Eu verifiquei o meu relógio de pulso e constatei que estivera parado na porta do seu quarto, perdido em minhas próprias reflexões por quase dez minutos. Estranho como o pensamento da vida passada de Sakura eram os únicos que espantavam pensamentos da sua morte futura. Eu olhei para os lados para me certificar de que ninguém me observava e abri, o mais silenciosamente possível, a porta.

Sakura estava bem. Na medida do possível. Um peso extraordinário sumiu do meu peito. A máquina medidora de batimentos cardíacos apitava regularmente, como uma música para os meus ouvidos. Um outra máquina estava ligada diretamente entre os seios de Sakura por um fio. Ela parecia o instrumento utilizado no meu teste de medição de chackra, e eu concluí que aquela no quarto era uma variação tecnologicamente mais avançada, provavelmente associada ao MDAIC. Nada de anormal ali.

No canto do quarto eu reconheci um banco sem encosto com rodinhas usado pelos médicos e enfermeiros para fazer algum exame ou algo do tipo. Eu logo identifiquei o local onde dormiria.

Não me passou pela cabeça voltar para casa e passar a noite na minha confortável cama.

Ainda cauteloso com barulhos que pudesse fazer, eu trouxe o banco até a lateral do colchão onde Sakura dormia até que eu estivesse sentado com os meus ombros um pouco acima da linha do seu colchão.

A sensação de vazio fora abatida.

* * *

_**A.N.:**_ Mais um capítulo postado! Gente, eu peço desculpas por não ter cumprido a minha promessa das duas semanas (com dois dias de atraso), mas eu fiquei sem computador por um bom tempo e não pude mexer no que tinha escrito nem atualizar nada! Espero que o capítulo tenha compensado, apesar de eu ter achado um pouco repetitivo... Eu tentei, tentei, mas não consegui escrevê-lo de outro jeito.

A partir de agora, muitos SasuSaku virão, eu prometo! Eu senti que as bases da história já foram fortificadas e o desenvolvimento amoroso da relação deles já pode progredir mais rapidamente!

Mais uma vez, eu não consigo encontrar palavras para agradecer pelas reviews... Vocês não tem idéia do quanto elas me deixam felizes!

Beijos e até a próxima!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**_

_**Descontrole**_

_**

* * *

**_Os medicamentos que induziam Sakura ao coma foram suspensos quatro dias depois da cirurgia, um a mais do que o esperado. A justificativa do atraso estava relacionada ao baixo metabolismo de Sakura, somado a insegurança dos médicos quanto ao MDAIC. Como a inserção desse dispositivo era um procedimento inédito em Konoha, além de ser relativamente novo na medicina e ainda estar em estado de teste, Tsunade e Mayama optaram por estender o período em que o chackra de Sakura estaria sendo absorvido pelo dispositivo e, quebrando alguns protocolos, mantinham uma enfermeira especialmente selecionada em constante observação e alternavam-se entre visitas. A cautela incomum com a qual eles agiam era extremamente necessária, já que qualquer hesitação ou erro que cometessem comprometeria a saúde já fragilizada da paciente.

Eu lia um livro distraidamente, metade das palavras se recusando a se fixar em minha mente, quando eu percebi que Sakura estava acordando, oito horas depois de a enfermeira adentrar o quarto e encerrar as atividades dos medicamentos comatosos. Deixando o objeto que supostamente serviria como uma distração na cadeira, eu levantei-me, pronto para buscar ajuda caso fosse preciso. Eu não tive tempo de pronunciar o seu nome antes de Sakura vomitar em minhas roupas o conteúdo transparente do seu vazio estômago, sujando também os seus cabelos e o chão imaculado do quarto. Esse seria o primeiro dos diversos efeitos colaterais da cirurgia que, como previsto pela Hokage, a assolariam.

A temperatura corporal de Sakura, assim como a sua capacidade imunológica, sofreu uma baixa crítica devido à falta de circulação de chackra. Cobertores e bolsas térmicas tiveram ser providenciados em tempo recorde, tudo previamente esterilizado a fim de evitar qualquer contaminação que o sistema de Sakura não conseguiria combater com eficácia. A minha visita foi estritamente proibida na primeira noite de consciência de Sakura quando os médicos lutavam para estabilizá-la. Do lado de fora, através do vidro na porta do quarto, eu a assisti tremer convulsivamente de frio, apertando contra si os três cobertores que impediam a fuga do seu calor corporal. Seus olhos reviravam para trás, deixando amostra apenas a branquidão do seu globo ocular. Eu tive de me conter para não sair do lugar e fazer alguma besteira que pudesse lhe causar mais danos.

Por conta da competência dos profissionais, a situação pôde ser revertida em poucas horas, assim me dissera a enfermeira particular de Sakura, percorrendo o meu braço com a sua unha cuidadosamente pintada de vermelho e sorrindo com óbvia malícia. Ela me encontrara na sala de espera, sentado no sofá com um copo de café na mão após trocar as minhas roupas por uma providenciada pelo Hospital e batendo o calcanhar no chão sistematicamente. Geralmente, eu não agiria de forma tão agitada, mas a quantidade de cafeína que eu ingeri para me manter desperto enquanto os médicos estabilizavam Sakura alterou ligeiramente o funcionamento do meu organismo.

Sem agradecer a enfermeira e nem, muito menos, responder aos seus avanços promíscuos, eu parti com rapidez para o quarto da enferma, jogando o meu copo descartável na lixeira do corredor. Eu não pedi por permissão para, bruscamente, abrir a porta com o número 416 que, desde o primeiro instante em que me fora permitida a visita, eu me via diante. Uma idosa vestida com o uniforme do Hospital estava parada de pé ao lado da cama com uma prancheta em mãos, tomando anotações e lançando olhares preocupados à sua paciente. Segundos depois ela pareceu perceber a minha presença e me sorriu, gesticulando com a cabeça para que eu entrasse. Subitamente cansado, eu esfreguei a palma da mão no meu rosto e suspirei para, depois, entrar finalmente no quarto e fechar a porta atrás de mim.

Lenta e surdamente, como se subconscientemente eu temesse perturbar Sakura com qualquer barulho, eu me aproximei da cama onde ela prostrava. De relance eu vi no canto do aposento a cadeira na qual eu me habituara a sentar nos últimos dias, afastada, provavelmente, para não atrapalhar os médicos no momento de tensão de horas atrás. Sakura continuava enrolada em cobertores, mas já não tremia nem demonstrava sintomas da sua hipotermia; pelo contrário. O seu rosto se mostrava sereno, compenetrado em seu sono novamente. Os seus cabelos, antes presos em um frouxo rabo, coloriam o branco do lençol e travesseiro de rosa, entrando em contraste também com a palidez da sua pele.

A sua brancura cadavérica me assustaria caso eu não estivesse acostumado àquela visão. Durante os dias em que esteve internada eu observei a sua gradual perda de chackra para o MDAIC, fazendo com que a sua pele já alva se tornasse quase translúcida. As únicas cores em seu rosto vinham de alguns fios de cabelo que ali caíram e de manchas rochas pronunciadas sob os seus olhos. Os seus lábios previamente rosados estavam secos, rachados e cinzas, como se há muito nenhuma gota de água passasse por eles. A sua magreza era também notável através das maçãs do seu rosto proeminentes e da finura dos seus braços e pernas. Não fosse a sua respiração cadenciada, outros acreditariam facilmente que ela estava morta.

Tentativamente eu estendi uma mão em direção à sua que descansava no colchão, com a palma para cima e os seus dedos levemente inclinados para dentro. O fio de uma solução intravenosa estava ligado ao interior do seu cotovelo. Como da última vez em que a via inconsciente, eu toquei a palma da sua mão, testemunhando, mais uma vez, a tentativa dos seus dedos de virem ao encontro dos meus. Havia momentos de dúvida em que, para me certificar de que ela estava viva, eu recorria a este gesto atípico, e eu não fui desapontado desta vez. Eu não havia percebido que o canto da minha boca se erguera em uma espécie de sorriso com o resultado.

Eu retraí a mão imediatamente quando senti uma outra me tocando o ombro. Ao olhar para trás eu me vi encarando a velhota que cuidava de Sakura ocasionalmente, apenas em curtos espaços de tempo para evitar qualquer perturbação no chackra da paciente. Ela sorria tristemente. Eu já iria lhe pedir que cessasse esse contato físico desnecessário quando ela deslocou as suas mãos para o meu rosto e abaixou a minha cabeça, depositando na minha testa um breve beijo e depois me dando batidinhas na bochecha. Eu a afastei logo em seguida, irritado com a sua aproximação indesejada e nada bem-vinda.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" Eu disse por entre dentes, deixando transparecer o meu desgosto que, ao contrário de soar intimidador, pareceu lhe divertir.

"Cuide bem dela." Ela me respondeu, sorrindo e se retirando do quarto, deixando-me a sós com Sakura.

O que a velhota quis dizer com a sua fala fugia à minha compreensão.

Assim como eu, Naruto e Kaito visitavam o Hospital diariamente. Entretanto, como foi estabelecido pelos médicos, eles não podiam se aproximar de Sakura, diferentemente de mim. A drenagem de quase metade do meu chackra me favorecia neste aspecto, já que o pouco que me restava não influenciaria a recuperação da mulher de cabelos rosados. Desta maneira, tanto eu quanto Mayama fomos designados mensageiros oficiais da paciente, levando e trazendo notícias do seu quadro médico para os seus afoitos companheiros duas vezes ao dia: uma, quando eu chegava ao Hospital, exatamente às oito da manhã e a outra ás nove da noite, quando as visitas já não eram mais permitidas.

Eu passava praticamente todo o meu tempo disponível ao lado de Sakura, apesar de ela não conseguir ficar mais de três horas seguidas acordada devido ao grande estresse ao qual foi submetido somado aos medicamentos que ingeria. Ela tentara me rechaçar diversas vezes, alegando que não era necessário eu desperdiçar o meu tempo com uma enferma. Eu sempre retrucava lhe dizendo que nada de melhor me esperava lá fora – o que era uma meia verdade. Naruto teve de voltar ao seu treinamento e a aceitar missões, optando por trabalhos provenientes de Suna ou da redondeza, onde ele poderia trabalhar por uma tarde e retornar no fim do dia. Descartando o Dobe, eu me encontrava com dificuldades em encontrar algum instrumento de entretenimento, ou ao menos uma simples distração, em uma Vila que ainda me rejeitava. Havia momentos em que eu me sentia claustrofóbico em meu apartamento onde lembranças me assombravam vez ou outra, e eu preferia usá-lo apenas como dormitório.

Parte da minha consciência insistia que não era só o meu tédio que me afastava do exterior do Hospital. Uma necessidade quase alienígena brotara em meu interior, sendo ela saciada apenas pela presença de Sakura, mesmo com ela inconsciente. Eu dificilmente conseguia me concentrar em atividades triviais como almoçar, tomar banho ou dormir como conseqüência da constante imagem de Sakura por detrás dos meus olhos. Eu não saberia explicar esta súbita influência da minha antiga irritante colega de time em minha mente e, confesso, receava pelas respostas que poderia encontrar.

Agradável podia ser um adjetivo em potencial para descrever as tardes com Sakura. Geralmente nós gastávamos as horas calmas que compartilhávamos lendo livros que eu trazia do seu apartamento: ela com o seu eterno Nakayama ou seus grossos livros médicos, e eu com os suspenses recomendados por Kakashi. O fato de eu ler algo com a aprovação de Kakashi levara Sakura a erguer uma sobrancelha carregada de significados equivocados e a mim a rolar os olhos em irritação. Era óbvio que eu não era adepto aos enredos pornográficos do nosso mentor, mas Sakura gostava de fingir que não acreditava e fazia piadinhas, engraçadas somente para ela, às minhas custas. Eu a deixava, de certo modo satisfeito por trazer o mínimo de diversão para aquele quarto quase mórbido.

Quando se cansava da leitura Sakura gostava de se engajar em uma conversa comigo, mesmo que eu não fosse a melhor pessoa para fazê-lo. Eu já não me surpreendia tanto com o aumento da fluidez e consistência das nossas conversas nem com gradual conforto que surgia ao trocar algumas palavras com uma Sakura mais madura. Ela me confidenciava os seus casos mais complicados, assim como os mais estranhos e tristes, como na vez em que uma menina fora molestada pelo seu padrasto. Ela me dizia sobre suas missões arriscadas e as trapalhadas de Naruto que sempre iluminavam o seu rosto. Eu descobri que Sakura era uma péssima cozinheira e que nada a irritava mais do que a papelada do trabalho. Eu decorei o jeito como a sua mão gesticulava quando empolgava e como o seu sorriso desvanecia ao falar dos seus falecidos pais. O canto da sua boca se eleva quase imperceptivelmente quando mente ou tentava segurar o riso. Ela ficava completamente ignorante ao mundo quando absorta em seus livros de medicina, e nada a satisfazia mais do que a felicidade dos seus pacientes.

Eu não lhe dava muito em troca, mas o que eu me dispusera a dar era, certamente, mais do que o esperado. Eu me mostrava genuinamente interessado no que tinha a me dizer, comentando naturalmente nos momentos certos. Em meus raros momentos de inspiração eu a fazia rir e, conseqüentemente, me proporcionava uma melodia aos ouvidos. A cada dia eu saía do seu quarto, com certa relutância, minutos mais tarde do que o anterior com uma vontade crescente de permanecer ali, mesmo somente para observar o subir e descer do seu tórax dormente.

"Bom dia, Uchiha-san." A recepcionista me cumprimentou com uma voz cantada e sorridente, apoiando-se nos antebraços para exibir um pouco mais do seu decote. Eu não me dei ao trabalho de retribuí-la, apenas me aproximando do balcão e assinando silenciosa e taciturnamente o meu nome na lista de visitas matinais pela sétima vez. A mulher continuava a tagarelar enquanto eu lhe dava as costas e me dirigia ao quarto de Sakura. Há uma semana, desde o dia da cirurgia de Sakura e, portanto, três do seu despertar, eu aturava diariamente os flertes explícitos das mesmas dezenas de mulheres. Eu as ignorava, o que parecia não surtir efeito nenhum sobre as suas tentativas. Para não ser expulso do Hospital por desrespeitar o seu pessoal, eu me forcei a manter a minha grosseria para mim mesmo.

Eu parei, por um momento, do lado de fora da porta 416, aguçando a minha audição a fim de reconhecer qualquer som vindo do interior. Seria inapropriado interromper o trabalho da enfermeira particular de Sakura, ou ainda pior, se atrapalhasse a paciente em algum momento íntimo. Eu decidi por abrir a porta quando ouvi o silêncio depois de bater uma única vez com os nós dos dedos. O ar fugiu dos meus pulmões com o que me deparei.

"Sakura!" Eu gritei, sem pensar em chamar por ajuda antes de correr até a mulher caída no chão. Eu larguei instintivamente os livros que ela me pedira, juntamente com os bilhetes enviados por Naruto e Kaito, sentindo o meu coração bater mais rápido contra as minhas costelas. O tronco de Sakura era sustentado pelos seus braços trêmulos, as suas pernas inertes e dobradas. Seus longos cabeços caíam como uma cortina, alcançando o chão do qual ela tentava se erguer e tampando o seu rosto choroso dos meus olhos. Eu agachei ao seu lado mal ouvindo os seus soluços ecoando pelas paredes e preenchendo o local. Afastei as suas madeixas para trás dos seus ombros para encará-la, mas ela tinha os olhos fortemente fechados, como se estivesse em dor, agonia. Eu engoli em seco e pousei uma mão na sua bochecha, trazendo o seu rosto na minha direção. Pensamentos trágicos e indefiníveis viajaram pela minha mente, ressurgindo em mim o pessimismo que havia sido domado pela melhora significativa na condição de Sakura. "Sakura, o que está acontecendo? Está sentindo alguma -"

"Eu não sinto as minhas pernas, Sasuke." Ela sussurrou, deixando escapar mais lágrimas dos seus olhos verdes aguados e um soluço estrangulado. "E-elas não estão formigando mais."

"Você precisa se acalmar." Eu a instruí, sentindo o seu pulso acelerado no pescoço ao passo que o meu desacelerava. Os seus sinais vitais pareciam bem. Eu passei um braço ao redor do seu tronco e o outro sob os seus joelhos e a levantei, notando o quão leve ela estava. Um dos seus braços rapidamente abraçou o meu pescoço enquanto a sua outra mão apertava a minha blusa. Seu rosto se enterrou no meu ombro, derramando ali lágrimas de desespero. Eu a sentei na beirada da cama, deixando as suas pernas moles penderem perpendicularmente ao chão. Ela me apertou ainda mais quando eu fiz menção de largá-la para buscar uma enfermeira.

"Sakura, eu preciso que alguém cheque se está bem ou não." Eu murmurei contra o seu ouvido, segurando os seus pulsos delicadamente para tentar afastá-la. Ela balançou a cabeça contra o meu pescoço e me trouxe para ainda mais perto, muito mais do que a minha zona de conforto me permitia. Onde diabos estava a enfermeira responsável quando se precisa dela?

"E-eu acordei e não sentia as minhas pernas." Sakura repetiu com a voz abafada pelo meu ombro. "Eu acordei e não sentia o t-toque dos meus dedos nela." Ela chorou mais intensamente, como se a lembrança lhe causasse mais dor.

"Sakura, eu preciso sair para -"

"Eu estou perdendo a sensibilidade nas pernas, Sasuke!" Ela disse, ignorando os meus pedidos, perdida em seu próprio drama. "Eu não poderei andar se não recuperá-la!"

Eu desisti de tentar desprendê-la de mim e deixei que ela chorasse, apertando o tecido da minha blusa com os seus pequenos dedos. Convencê-la de que aquele efeito colateral em particular era temporário, como a Hokage havia explicado a mim e aos seus outros colegas seria infrutífero antes de Sakura ter esvaziado as suas angústias. Mesmo que os seus temores fossem falsos, algo em mim se contorcia com a sua tristeza. Todo o seu corpo tremia contra o meu e eu podia sentir a minha blusa se umedecer no local onde ela despejava o seu desespero. Sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, eu coloquei uma delas no colchão, ao lado dos seus quadris, e a outra, em um gesto atrevido, coloquei na sua lombar em uma remota tentativa de conforto.

Eu fechei os olhos e me espanquei mentalmente quando a palma da minha mão encontrou a sua pele, exatamente onde o decote em "U" da sua vestimenta acabava, na base da coluna. Na curva da sua lombar havia dois furinhos, logo acima da linha do quadril. Eu deveria ter tirado de lá a minha mão, mas se eu subisse os meus dedos eles encontrariam mais pele delicada. Sakura de nada sabia sobre a minha batalha interna e isso me tranqüilizou, até certo ponto. O seu rosto molhado colado no meu, o cheiro natural dos seus cabelos - inalterados pelos produtos do Hospital -, os seus seios pressionados contra o meu tronco e o ligeiro calor que emanava não ajudavam a minha situação de modo que eu tive imaginar cenas grotescas para exorcizar as sensações completamente inapropriadas e desrespeitosas que surgiram.

Eu estava a um passo de perder a cabeça quando o choro de Sakura diminuiu até se tornarem soluços inaudíveis. Lentamente, ela afrouxou o seu aperto ao redor do meu pescoço e na minha blusa e endireitou o seu tronco, limpando o rosto com os dedos e sem encontrar o meu olhar. Eu finalmente tirei a mão das suas costas e coloquei-a, assim como a outra, no colchão ao lado da sua coxa fazendo com que ela ficasse entre os meus braços esticados. O peso da tensão e do desconforto de ambos, materializado na forma de silêncio, pressionava os meus ombros.

"Desculpe-me, Sasuke." Sakura disse claramente envergonhada, ainda secando o rosto vermelho. "E-eu não pretendia desabar desta maneira. Creio que a falta de chackra desequilibrou também os meus hormônios."

Eu assenti, fingindo acreditar na sua mentira. Era óbvio que ela não queria demonstrar fraqueza, especialmente na minha frente. A sua insatisfação, entretanto, era evidente no seu olhar triste e desânimo facilmente perceptíveis para mim que convivi com ela por tanto tempo - antes e depois de voltar à Vila. Eu abaixei o meu rosto, involuntariamente tentando evitar o seu rosto com resquícios de choro, mas logo em seguida voltei-o para cima ao me deparar com as suas coxas brancas ainda mais expostas depois da sua vestimenta verde típica de pacientes hospitalizados subir um pouco quando a coloquei na cama. Eu engoli em seco.

"Sakura," Eu comecei a dizer, olhando-a nos olhos. "Mayama e Tsunade lhe avisaram que a perda do movimento de membros poderia vir a acontecer _temporariamente_. Eu pensei que se lembraria disso. Uma das suas mãos não está paralisada também?"

"Eu sei." Ela choramingou, terminando de enxugar uma lágrima na sua pálpebra inferior, virando os olhos para cima. "Mas as minhas pernas estão diferentes da minha mão direita. Se eu percorrer a palma da mão com a ponta do dedo eu consigo senti-lo ali, mas o mesmo não está acontecendo com as minhas pernas." Ela se inclinou para frente e traçou um dedo que tremia na sua canela. Eu tentei ignorar o fato de que a sua testa por pouco não encostar-se ao meu queixo. "Vê? E os músculos da mão tremem quando eu faço força para movê-la, mas a minha perna..." Ela se interrompeu mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu rezei para que ela não chorasse novamente, pois eu não saberia o que fazer.

"Sakura, preste atenção." Eu comecei a dizer, aproximando, inconscientemente, o meu rosto do seu. "De nada te adiantará tirar conclusões precipitadas. Você nem ao menos debateu a questão com um médico-"

"Eu _sou_ uma médica! Que droga, Sasuke!" Ela gritou, deixando escapar mais algumas lágrimas. A sua mão ainda móvel bateu no meu ombro. "Eu sei o que está acontecendo no meu corpo e sei ainda mais sobre o funcionamento da merda deste MDAIC! Se eu não tiver o meu chackra de volta, os meus músculos vão se atrofiar e eu estarei fadada a uma cadeira de rodas pelos poucos meses que ainda me restam."

Eu respirei fundo e apertei o lençol apenas com a perspectiva da iminente morte de Sakura. "Sem o MDAIC, o seu chackra atacará novamente os seus órgãos e a sua vida será reduzida a -"

"Eu prefiro abdicar os dois anos totalmente infeliz, incapaz e impotente que esse MDAIC me dá para poder aproveitar à minha maneira os próximos meses, principalmente agora que -" Ela se interrompeu, mordendo o seu lábio inferior e encarando-me intensamente. Eu devolvi o seu gesto, não desviando o meu olhar e vendo, com extrema clareza, o que ela se impediu de dizer.

_Agora que você está de volta. _

Eu engoli em seco, tentando acalmar o burburinho em meu estômago que aparecera com o significado das suas palavras não ditas. Foi naquela troca de olhares conturbada que eu constatei, com certo grau de satisfação que não deveria existir, um fato que nunca deveria ser relevante em minha vida, mas que, com o decorrer da minha estadia em Konoha, se tornara. Ela tentava esconder, eu sentia, mas eu captei os resquícios de sentimento que ela guardava por mim em seus olhos verdes marejados. Uma fração do seu amor infantil, da sua preocupação e admiração por mim ali estavam, a ponto de me tirar o fôlego. Supostamente, eu deveria ignorá-los como eu sempre fizera há seis anos. Entretanto, não foi isto o que se sucedeu.

Eu me arriscaria a dizer que, durante a nossa adolescência, eu me acostumara a ouvir repetidamente as palavras de amor doentio e superficial vindas de Sakura. Todas elas eram fria e deliberadamente ignoradas. No início, eu achava difícil considerar tais declarações como legítimas quando Sakura fora influenciada pela tendência das meninas da sua idade que, apenas pela minha aparência e status social, me idolatravam. A sua falta habilidades como shinobi certamente também não lhe funcionaram como atrativos. A estranha de cabelos rosa era uma garota imatura, fraca e intolerável que me incitava algo próximo ao desprezo.

Porém, o que ela me mostrava naquele momento eram emoções longe de serem um mero entusiasmo infantil. Suas irises verdes me mostravam algo que há muito eu não via; pelo menos, não sentimentos reservados a mim. Uma parte de mim adormecida se aquiesceu com tal realização e eu me vi me aproximando daquele cheiro e das cores vivas que agora se misturava diante de mim. Verde, rosa, branco, mescladas com um cheiro que, mais tarde, me assombraria noite à dentro e me roubaria o sono mais uma vez transformaram-se em um imã cujas forças eram invencíveis, até mesmo para mim.

A ponta de dedos em minha bochecha direita me chamou a atenção. Eu me deparei então que o meu nariz encostava levemente na ponta do pequeno de Sakura, o seu exalar aquecendo a minha pele. Os meus lábios entreabertos estavam a míseros centímetros do seu - seria um eterno mistério como eles se aproximaram tão perigosamente sem a minha permissão. Eu podia descrever com perfeição os diversos tons de verde que compunham os seus olhos parcialmente tampados pelas suas pálpebras semicerradas, ver a secura da sua boca em antecipação e o rosado as suas faces se alastrando pelo seu rosto alvo, uma imagem que demoraria muito para se esvair da minha memória.

Eu continuava com as mãos no colchão, apoiando o peso do meu tronco nos meus braços, um pouco inclinado para frente. Eu tirei uma delas de lá, endireitando o meu corpo, e pousei-a novamente na sua lombar, na abertura do decote da sua vestimenta verde onde ela praticamente protestava para voltar, agindo sob o efeito dos meus impulsos e atração pela mulher que me tocava. Eu a ouvi prender a respiração e, sob os meus dedos nas suas costas, sentir o arrepio que lhe percorreu. A sua reação desencadeou outra em mim, exatamente na minha região mais masculinamente sensível e que não era estimulada há meses.

Antes que eu pudesse me policiar uma das minhas mãos viajou pelas suas costas desnudas, deleitando-me com a maciez da sua pele até descansar na sua omoplata. A minha carne entrava em divergência com o meu lado racional; o primeiro querendo abolir os poucos milímetros que me separavam de Sakura, e o outro alegando que o passo a ser dado era perigoso e afetaria em definitivo os rumos da nossa relação indefinível. Ela, por outro lado, colaborava avidamente com o meu lado físico e não racional, massageando os fios de cabelo em minha nuca e vindo de encontro a mim sem oferecer a menor das resistências. O seu outro braço, o da mão paralisada pela falta de chackra, rodeou o meu pescoço mais uma vez e trouxe-me para mais perto de si até que o meu tronco encontrasse os seus seios protegidos apenas pelo fino material da sua vestimenta.

Aquilo era errado, eu sabia; terminantemente errado. Sakura era a minha colega de Time, por mais que eu tivesse lhe negado esse posto. Ela era a garota que Naruto um dia alegara amar, a garota que presenciou de perto o meu crescimento como shinobi e a garota cujos sentimentos eu negara, na época, sem remorso algum. Aquela mesma garota, agora mulher, salvara a minha vida quando eu cheguei a Konoha e foi essencial na recuperação do meu membro inválido quando todos os outros se opuseram a mim. E, agora, ela estava emocionalmente frágil por motivos compreensíveis até mesmo para mim. Eu era o único ser vivo que com ela convivia por uma semana, com a exceção da sua enfermeira que dispensava mais atenção à mim do que à sua paciente, vendo a luz do sol somente através da minúscula janela do seu quarto e presenciando a sua dor diariamente. Era justificável que ela se sentisse mais psicologicamente próxima de mim quando eu pobremente substituía os seus outros amigos que lhe ofereceriam o conforto que eu nunca seria capaz de lhe dar.

Entretanto, nada disso pareceu me afetar; não quando ela brincava com as madeixas da minha nuca e eu a apertava contra mim, encostando a minha testa na sua, sentindo fios dos nossos cabelos se misturarem. Eu poderia culpar a escassez de atividades sexuais no meu último ano, abalando seriamente o meu controle sobre os meus ímpetos carnais. Mas eu sabia que não seria enganado por aquela justificativa que beirava a uma desculpa esfarrapada. Nenhuma outra mulher que eu encontrara em minha jornada, nem mesmo as classificadas como mais desejadas e promíscuas, conseguia fazer o meu controle escapar daquela maneira tão fácil, tão inocente. Aquele efeito devastador surgia somente quando Sakura aparecia em meu campo visual, ou simplesmente em minha mente.

Eu não fazia idéia do significado nem da origem desse fato no mínimo intrigante.

Eu finalmente, _finalmente_, cedi a mim mesmo e capturei o seu lábio superior entre os meus em um superficial roçar. Os seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ela soltava um quente suspiro contra a minha boca, causando uma quentura em todas as minhas células que desceram deliciosamente até a minha virilha. Eu lutei contra um gemido que quase me escapara. Lentamente, eu soltei o seu lábio e estabeleci uma pequena distância entre nós a fim de medir ambas as nossas reações. Quando o puro desejo e nada de rejeita me encararam através dos seus orbes verdes eu pressionei a minha boca mais fortemente sobre a sua ansiosa e fechei os meus olhos, deixando que os meus outros sentidos fizessem o trabalho de memorização daquelas sensações singulares.

O que restava da minha racionalidade foi facilmente descartado com o pressionar da língua de Sakura no meu lábio inferior. Sem refletir sobre os efeitos posteriores da minha atitude, eu deixei que a sua língua penetrasse a minha boca e se enroscasse com a minha. A minha semi-ereção, que já me incomodava desde que descobri o decote do seu uniforme, tornou-se insuportavelmente enrijecida com a sensação do músculo quente de Sakura entrelaçando-se com o meu. Alguém gemeu - no meu momento de torpor, eu não saberia dizer quem - e o som reverberou pelos meus ossos, aumentando o meu estado de excitação.

Os dedos de Sakura passaram pela minha nuca e enterraram-se nos meus cabelos, puxando-os com uma dor puramente erótica. Em resposta eu tirei uma das mãos das suas costas e apertei a sua coxa desprotegida. Desta vez fui eu que gemi com o calor emanado da carne do seu corpo frágil (finalmente) entre os meus braços. A minha mão tomou a audaciosa liberdade de percorrer o restante da sua perna, subindo até os meus dedos roçaram a barra do seu vestido hospitalar. Quando o meu membro atrevido não foi arrancado do meu punho por aquela mulher temperamental, ele continuou a subir a perna, ultrapassando a barreira do tecido sem o meu consentimento.

Os nossos lábios se separaram por tempo suficiente para Sakura suspirar e percorrer os dedos pelo meu ombro, passando pelo meu bíceps e depois se deslocando para a minha cintura, todo o seu movimento acompanhado dos seus olhos turvos. Atracada à minha cintura, de maneira semelhante com que eu a apertava, ela me trouxe para si ao passo que arrastava o seu quadril pelo colchão em minha direção. Deliberadamente, eu afastei os meus para que ela não sentisse o maciço efeito que a sua aproximação me causava. Por um ínfimo insignificante segundo eu refleti sobre cessar aquela nossa interação, mas antes que o pensamento terminasse de se formar Sakura já me beijava novamente, tão fervorosamente quanto antes da nossa pequena pausa e toda a minha capacidade de raciocínio voltou a ser desaprendida.

Merda.

Tudo estava indo depressa demais. Quando eu consegui me distrair dos dentes de Sakura mordendo o meu lábio inferior eu percebi que a minha mão já estava totalmente debaixo do seu roupão na sua cintura nua. Um gemido rouco ficou preso em minha garganta ao constatar que ali não havia a alça da sua calcinha, mas apenas pele quente e levemente úmida - ela usava absolutamente nada por baixo. O volume em minha calça se tornara absurdamente apertado ao ponto de me incitar a dor.

Nossas bocas se separavam apenas quando a necessidade de recuperar o fôlego predominava, mas o nosso distanciamento não durava mais do que curtos, porém longos demais, instantes. Eu a ainda a beijava como nunca beijara alguém antes, aceitando tudo o que ela me oferecia e doando o que podia. Eu subi os meus dedos ainda mais adiante no seu tronco, correndo pelas suas costelas e roçando o dedão na curva do seu seio. Parte da minha mente registrara o brilhante fato de que o tecido do roupão se acumulara na curva do meu cotovelo enquanto a minha mão subia, revelando o seu sexo desprotegido. Eu não a desrespeitaria espiando a sua parte exposta, mas somente imaginá-la fazia a minha ereção praticamente criar dedos para rasgar a minha calça e se libertar de lá.

Totalmente desprovido de consciência ou do mínimo de bom senso eu passei os dedos pela sua barriga lisa, indo mais alto para alcançar o seu seio. Entretanto, antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo, a cicatriz da sua cirurgia, ainda costurada, logo abaixo do seu seio esquerdo, entrou em meu campo de contato, buscando-me do abismo sexual no qual Sakura me jogou e me devolvendo um pouco da racionalidade.

_Cicatriz. _

Algo semelhante acontecera com ela. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela arrancava os seus lábios dos meus eu a empurrava pelos ombros, como se fosse ela a responsável por nos levar até ali. Nós dois nos afastamos simultaneamente, ambos percebendo o nível de absurdo no qual chegamos. Respirávamos como se o ar do quarto fosse escasso. Sua boca estava vermelha e inchada assim como a região ao redor e os seus cabelos, bagunçados. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados em surpresa, como se só agora tivesse se dado conta do que estivemos aprontando.

Merda. Merda, merda, merda.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Ou pior, o que Sakura estava fazendo comigo e por que eu permitia que ela o fizesse? Talvez, a única situação em que o meu controle foi tão renegado quanto durante o beijo com Sakura, foi na Floresta da Morte há, no que me parecia, décadas atrás. Quando Orochimaru me infectara com a sua marca, deixando-me completamente debilitado em pleno Exame Chuunnin à mercê de participantes que não mediam esforços para conseguirem os malditos pergaminhos. Foi ao sentir o poder não só em todos os membros como também em meu ego que eu perdi a noção da realidade. O meu lado mais obscuro, que eu comparava com a Kyuubi em Naruto, transbordou em todos os meus poros, arrebatando-me fortemente ao ver e, subconscientemente, sentir a violência com que os outros participantes tratavam a minha colega de Time. O meu único pensamento consistia em usar o poder recém adquirido em quem machucara Sakura. Eu só consegui a minha sanidade de volta quando senti os braços da mesma ao redor do meu tronco.

Era Sakura quem me tirara o controle, e foi a própria que o devolveu a mim.

Exatamente como no beijo que compartilhamos.

O tórax de Sakura expandia e contraia irregularmente com a saída e entrada de ar em seus pulmões, respectivamente. Eu desviei os meus olhos dos seus arregalados, vendo neles o arrependimento substituindo o desejo. Eu engoli em seco, observando os meus pés. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu me sentia embaraçado perante Sakura, ou qualquer outra pessoa, desde a morte da minha família. Eu estava envergonhado por ter despejado o meu descontrole sobre uma pessoa que não tinha condições de agüentá-lo. Como eu pude ser tão fraco ao ponto de tirar proveito de uma mulher claramente abalada emocionalmente? Minutos atrás Sakura esteve chorando em meu ombro e eu, recuperando-me do susto que tomei com a visão da sua figura caída no meio do quarto; no outro, eu a violava. A minha moral não permitia que um homem se sobrepusesse sobre uma mulher daquela maneira, e senti um pedaço da honra e educação da minha família se rachar.

A voz, pela qual os meus pedidos de desculpa seriam proferidos, não chegou à minha garganta seca. Tentando manter intacto o que me restava do orgulho, eu dei hesitantes passos para trás, sem olhar para Sakura, em direção á saída do quarto. Quando a porta estava a poucos milímetros de ser fechada atrás de mim eu ouvi Sakura chamar o meu nome fracamente. Entretanto, eu não a respondi nem retornei ao aposento.

Eu andei pelos corredores brancos do Hospital com pressa de sair dali. A recepcionista me chamou quando passei em frente ao seu balcão e foi prontamente ignorada. Eu não me dei ao trabalho de assinar o meu nome na lista de saída. Sem paciência para esperar a chegada do elevador naquele andar eu resolvi descer os oito andares de escada, refletindo que aquela fora uma decisão relativamente sensata. O caminho mais longo impediu que eu encontrasse com qualquer outro funcionário do Hospital e que eles vissem a ereção dolorida que eu ainda sustentava, o resquício do meu exagerado desejo. Ao pisar para fora do Hospital eu imediatamente subi no telhado mais próximo e praticamente voei até o meu apartamento, a presença dos ANBU's que me vigiavam passando quase despercebida.

Ao chegar ao meu prédio eu não me incomodei em passar pela portaria e fui direto para a janela do meu quarto, adentrando o meu apartamento e indo para o banheiro do outro lado do corredor. Eu me tranquei lá dentro, apoiando as costas e a cabeça na madeira da porta, respirando profundamente. Eu fiquei naquela posição por alguns minutos, esperando a minha raiva de mim mesmo e a minha ereção se esvaírem. Nenhum das duas se foi. A dor da minha excitação já se alastrava pela minha lombar e os meus testículos, lembrando-me continuamente do terrível erro que eu cometera. Eu passei uma mão pelo meu rosto, cansado, e andei até o chuveiro, ligando-o no nível mais frio. Eu tirei as minhas roupas e deixei-as no chão, coisa que eu não faria estivesse eu no meu juízo perfeito.

Eu apertei os lábios quando enfiei a cabeça debaixo da água gelada. Espalhei os meus dedos pelo azulejo e estiquei os braços, deixando a cabeça pender entre eles para que a água caísse exatamente na minha nuca. Fechei os olhos, tentando me concentrar em cenas sangrentas ou coisas igualmente desestimulantes, como Naruto de biquíni. Quando a técnica não funcionou contra o meu problema masculino, pois em seu lugar surgiu uma certa mulher de cabelos rosa de biquíni, eu visualizei dois Naruto's se beijando. Tal imagem quase me causou uma onda de vômito, mas foi necessária e eficiente contra o meu pênis dolorosamente ativo.

Depois de confirmar o relaxamento do meu membro gritante por atenção sexual, eu desliguei o chuveiro, ficando, por precaução, mais alguns instantes dentro do _box_. Certificado de que tudo havia se acalmado, tanto a minha masculinidade rebelde quanto a minha ira, eu puxei a tolha com força e enrolei-a na cintura. Eu saí do banheiro, ainda pisando fundo, e fui para o meu quarto. Lá, eu fechei as cortinas da janela e me deixei compenetrar na escuridão que se instalou, aproveitando a privacidade de não ter nenhum ANBU me espiando através do vidro. Eu deitei na cama, exausto, de toalha e ainda úmido, deixando os meus pés encostados no chão frio. Mesmo o aposento já estando escuro, eu joguei um braço sobre os meus olhos, exalando todo o ar preso em meus pulmões.

Eu ainda podia sentir o seu cheiro, a quentura contrastante do seu corpo, dias antes próximo ao congelamento e a delicadeza da sua pele. Tais lembranças fizeram com que eu me excitasse novamente, mas eu lutei contra ela. Afinal, eu me disciplinara a fazê-lo. Eu aprendi a evitar os que os meus hormônios blindassem a minha visão lógica das situações, de modo que a minha experiência sexual se resumia a mulheres mais do que dispostas, em locais insalubres nos quais eu nunca mais retornaria. Eu usava o sexo como uma via de escape às emoções à flor da pele, como um precipício onde eu despejava a minha raiva para que ela sumisse o mais rápido possível e, então, eu pudesse continuar a minha jornada totalmente sóbrio.

Algo extremamente diferente de quando eu estive com Sakura.

Eu praguejei alto. Por que ninguém nos interrompeu, como Kakashi fizera na última vez em que eu e ela quase nos beijamos? Naquele dia algo semelhante me ocorrera. Eu me senti atraído por ela e a sua boca involuntariamente. Desde então eu tenho evitado enxergar Sakura como uma mulher formada, justamente para não dar brechas ao meu desejo. Eu ao tocara no assunto com ela por não saber exatamente do que se tratava, pois eu não compreendia a magnitude das turbulências dentro de mim.

Se alguma bendita enfermeira tivesse aparecido antes que a catástrofe ocorresse, a culpa, sentimento que há muito eu não sentia, não me consumiria daquela maneira.

Eu não fazia idéia de como eu a encararia se ela decidisse que a minha presença ainda era segura ao seu lado. Os médicos estimavam que ela ainda devesse ficar no Hospital por, no mínimo, mais cinco dias. Do jeito que os eventos corriam, ela acabaria por passar este tempo sozinha. E eu também.

Eu não esperava que o meu estômago se contorcesse somente em pensar nesta possibilidade.

* * *

_**A.N.:**_ Primeiramente, eu peço enormes desculpas pela demora. Além de a minha vida ter virado de cabeça para baixo no último mês, a minha inspiração me fugiu por um período, assim como a minha motivação para escrever. Graças ás _reviews_ maravilhosas e ao concerto da minha vida, eu pude voltar a escrever. Outro motivo foi o meu novo vício: _As Crônicas de_ _Gelo e Fogo_, de G.R.R. Martin. Ela é absurdamente incrível, e eu recomendo a todos que apreciam de uma leitura extremamente bem estruturada e cheia de intrigas, mistérios e descrição perfeita dos personagens e cenário (acreditem, eu não ganhei comissão por esta propaganda básica ;p)

Segundo, eu escrevi exatas _3 versões_ para este mesmo capítulo. Eu o considero um dos mais importantes até agora e eu queria que ele saísse perfeito, apesar de não ter sido este o efeito atingido. Eu pretendo reescrevê-lo assim que puder, sem alterar, contudo, a história; apenas gostaria de utilizar outras palavras mais elaboradas e mais bem colocadas do que as que eu usei.

Uma observação: eu sinto muito se ofendi alguém com as cenas maduras. Eu juro que eu não as escrevi para vulgarizar a fic nem para atrair mais leitores que possam gostar deste tipo de escrita. Eu escrevi mais detalhadamente estes quase-lemons porque eu queria que vocês percebessem a falta de controle de Sasuke sobre o seu próprio corpo quando perto de Sakura e também que vocês vissem que ele é um homem como qualquer outro, que sente atração sexual e que sofre com ela. Eu também queria que vocês concluíssem, apesar de eu não ter conseguido explicitar tanto assim, que o beijo que aconteceu foi uma mistura de impulso como uma atitude deliberada _dos dois_. O próximo capítulo vai ter a visão de Sakura dele e vocês vão poder ver isto com mais clareza. Eu pretendia escrever mais neste capítulo, mas achei que iria ficar grande demais e resolvi colocar a outra parte no próximo.

Bem, encerrando o meu momento desabafo, eu queria agradecer à todos os leitores que comentaram nos últimos capítulos e se mostraram ansiosos (sem serem rudes)! Espero que este capítulo possa atingir a expectativa de vocês, e posso assegurar que tanto _O Plebeu_ como _Últimas Chances_ voltarão a ser atualizados naquele esquema que eu estabeleci: duas atualizações, uma de cada história, em duas semanas. Eu espero postar o próximo capítulo de _O Plebeu_ em no máximo dois dias.

E gente, por favor, qualquer erro que encontrarem avisem-me via PM para que eu possa concertá-lo. O computador que eu estou usando é péssimo e me tira a paciência. O mouse e o teclado não estão funcionando direito (de verdade), além de estar lento demais. Ah, e também, se acharem Sasuke um pouco fora da sua personalidade, me digam onde e por que!

Gente, desculpem o cabeçalho não estar no centro! Tem algo errado tanto no computador (de novo) como no site, pelo que parece, e eu não consigo formatar e salvar do jeito que eu quero. Assim que puder eu edito e coloco tudo no lugar, certinho.

Muito obrigada por continuarem comigo e boa leitura!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**_

_**Últimas Chances**_

_**Capítulo Vinte e três**_

_**Temores**_

_**

* * *

**_

Inconscientemente e ainda abobalhada, eu levei os dedos da minha mão ainda sadia aos meus lábios, sentindo a quentura e o leve inchaço da minha boca.

Ele me beijou.

Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto a quem eu tantas vezes proclamara amor eterno, beijou-me e me tocou. A minha pele ainda queimava nos locais encantados com o seu toque: a minha coxa, minhas costas e barriga.

Uchiha Sasuke me beijou e tocou para, depois, sair apressado pela porta sem me dispensar um simples relance.

Os meus lábios que, eu podia apostar, apresentavam uma tonalidade deliciosamente rosada, foram pressionados um contra o outro, fazendo com que a minha boca formasse uma linha rígida, nervosa.

Mais uma vez eu pude comprovar o poder de Sasuke sobre o meu humor que, mais do que nunca, sofria mudanças bruscas e inexplicáveis. Aquela manhã iniciara de modo trágico quando eu acordei e não senti o usual formigamento em minhas pernas que, durante todo o período em que eu estive internada, incomodou-me. Antes mesmo que a minha mente cansada terminasse de despertar e assimilar completamente o que acontecia eu me desesperei, concluindo precipitadamente que eu havia perdido, definitivamente, a mobilidade dos meus membros já debilitados. Eu sentei-me rápida e bruscamente na cama,ignorante a dor nas minhas suturas e arfando em agonia para poder passar a ponta do indicador sobre as minhas canelas inertes. As terminações nervosas da minha perna não captaram a pressão do meu toque, mesmo quando eu, próxima ao ápice do desespero, bati-lhe com os punhos fechados.

Eu agarrei os meus cabelos e chorei para mim mesma, soluçando e deixando que as lágrimas caíssem no meu colo. Tsunade e Mayama haviam me _prometido_ que nenhuma seqüela ou qualquer outra conseqüência grave me assolaria, que tudo o que eu sentisse enquanto sob os efeitos do MDAIC seria temporário e facilmente remediável. Eu nem mesmo precisava da confirmação deles, pois sabia, mais do que qualquer um, o que aquele Micro Dispositivo de Armazenamento Interno de Chackra causava aos seus usuários. Eu havia pesquisado e lido todos os registros acessíveis, até mesmo os não-oficiais, tudo sobre o dispositivo, desde a sua constituição à base de titânio até a biografia do seu criador. Nenhum dos documentos me mostrara a paralisia intermitente de qualquer membro.

Por que o meu caso deveria ser exceção? Eu não tinha nada medicamente especial se comparada aos outros pacientes que faziam uso desse recurso e, em alguns pontos, até apresentava certas vantagens que influenciavam indiretamente no quadro clínico, como a minha excelente capacidade de controle de chackra. Se os resultados do MDAIC fossem diferentes para mim, tais mudanças deveriam ter sido para melhor. O meu espanto quanto à perda de sensibilidade nas pernas, portanto, era perfeitamente justificável se levarmos em consideração a literatura sobre casos semelhantes.

Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Depois de tudo o que sofri, eu não merecia acabar em uma cadeira de rodas, inválida e desprovida de qualquer independência que eu tanto lutei para conquistar. Aquilo deveria ser uma piada de mau gosto do meu organismo sonolento sobre a minha mente conturbada – ou era o que eu avidamente esperava, pois, clinicamente falando, esses efeitos eram inexplicáveis.

Foi para comprovar as minhas teorias sobre o meu organismo traiçoeiro que eu decidi por os pés no chão, forçar as minhas pernas moles a sustentarem o peso do meu corpo, coisa que elas não faziam desde a inserção do MDAIC. Soluçando e tremendo convulsivamente eu endireitei-me na cama, ignorando a dor no local onde a cirurgia fora realizada. As minhas mãos trêmulas seguraram uma perna de cada vez, jogando-as para fora da cama até que elas pendessem perpendicularmente ao chão. Eu parei ali por um minuto, respirando fundo enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, apertando com força o lençol ao lado das minhas coxas, desejando que tudo, desde a minha doença até o MDAIC, não passasse de uma ilusão, um genjutsu que algum inimigo rogara em mim e de que por nada eu conseguia me livrar.

Usando as minhas mãos no colchão eu impulsionei o meu tronco para frente, sentindo os músculos da esquerda, também afetada pela perda de chackra, tremerem com o esforço. Eu prendi a respiração quando os meus pés tocaram o chão, sem a sensibilidade de nem ao menos sentir o frio do piso. Imediatamente as minhas pernas amoleceram e eu desabei com um baque surdo, caindo sobre o ombro esquerdo e machucando a minha têmpora do mesmo lado. Um dor lacerante surgiu em meu peito, mas eu não pude reunir energias para nem sequer pensar nas razões da sua existência. Assim como as minhas pernas, eu estava paralisada.

Eu permaneci naquela posição, caída, tremendo tanto de medo quanto de frio por vários minutos, deixando que as lágrimas molhassem também o chão. Eu tentei, em vão, mexer novamente os meus membros inferiores, insistentemente lhes enviando impulsos nervosos que não eram respondidos de maneira nenhuma. Eu chorei, chorei e chorei por infinitos minutos, maldizendo Mayama e Tsunade por me colocarem nesta situação no mínimo humilhante e, principalmente, maldizendo a mim mesma e a genética por me fazerem de vítima desta terrível e terminal doença que me matava em todos os sentidos.

Eu tentei erguer-me sobre braços fracos, fungando e com dificuldades em encontrar o ar naquele quarto subitamente claustrofóbico, com a intenção de tentar novamente e, caso falhasse, tentar uma vez mais até que as minhas pernas obedecessem aos meus comandos. Foi então que ouvi o grito de Sasuke como um eco longínquo, seus passos rápidos vibrando pelo chão onde eu jazia.

Quando ele puxou o meu rosto até que os nossos olhos se encontrassem eu expeli palavras incoerentes para mim, ainda mais desesperada por não sentir a segurança que Sasuke usualmente me transmitia. Eu geralmente me sentia extasiada ao vê-lo adentrar a porta do meu quarto eternamente fechada ou ao acordar e perceber que ele estava ali, sentado na cadeira, de braços cruzados observando a paisagem pela pequena janela. Mas a alegria não estava ali daquela fez; pelo contrário. Eu queria que ele saísse, que ele me deixasse sozinha em minha agonia. Eu não queria que ninguém, muito menos Sasuke, o homem que mais colaborou na minha transformação em mulher atual, testemunhasse o desespero que eu escondia há dias – há anos.

Mas eu não consegui me segurar. A sua mão quente em meu rosto, o seus braços ao meu redor enquanto me carregava até a cama, o seu cheiro puramente Sasuke, a sua respiração me aquecendo: tudo me deixou irritantemente ciente dele e da necessidade que eu sempre tive de tê-lo perto. Ele esteve comigo durante todo o período em que estive internada, trazendo-me livros e distrações, penetrando no meu pesadelo e nele iluminando um cantinho onde eu pudesse enxergar um pedaço de felicidade. Eu não tive outra opção senão me agarrar a ele e vomitar as minhas frustrações. Eu deixaria o arrependimento, mais um entre tantos incontáveis, para noite adentro, momento em que eu ficaria sozinha para remoer os meus pecados.

O jeito com que ele me respondeu foi surpreendente e, simultaneamente, apaziguador. Ao permitir que eu me segurasse nele tanto com as minhas mãos quanto com minhas emoções sem que demonstrasse qualquer sinal de repulsa Sasuke abriu uma brecha em seu muro de gelo exclusivamente para mim e as minhas tão odiadas fraquezas. Eu continuei a chorar sobre o seu ombro, apertando-o contra mim, necessitando, mais do que nunca, de alguém com quem eu pudesse compartilhar o meu singular sofrimento.

O mesmo não poderia acontecer caso fosse Tsunade, Mayama, Kaito ou até mesmo Naruto, o poço dos consolos e forças esquecidas. Além da profunda tristeza, a impotência inundava os seus olhos em me ver debilitada, tão exposta que nem mesmo o profissionalismo dos médicos poderia esconder. Tal visão pressionava demais os meus ombros sobrecarregados e trazia à superfície memórias de momentos semelhantes com os meus pais, especialmente a minha mãe que interpretava o papel dos meus amigos nesta novela readaptada, tendo eu o papel da protagonista ao invés do meu pai.

Com Sasuke era diferente. A sua maestria em esconder as emoções, por mais intensas que elas possam parecer, fazia com que a sua presença me desse minutos de esquecimento. Quando com ele, eu me via livre da dor por ela não estar refletida na sua expressão facial indiferente. Talvez esta não pudesse ser considerada uma explicação plausível ou ao menos racional, mas o fato de que, ao lado de Sasuke eu conseguia me sentir ligeiramente melhor – o que quer que isso significasse – era irrefutável.

E foi isso que me levou a beijá-lo – ou deixar que ele me beijasse, ou ainda, imitar o seu desejo. Foram as suas singulares características e efeitos devastadores sobre mim que me impeliram a aproximar-me dele, a tocar-lhe os lábios com os meus como sempre sonhei, a percorrer o seu pescoço e madeixas negras com tanta avidez. A minha pele, antes fria, parecia em chamas com o seu toque gentil e, por mais estranho que possa soar, rude, mais um paradoxo que compunha a complexa personalidade de Sasuke. Um arrepio desceu pela minha coluna com a lembrança tão fresca que, certamente, caso eu fechasse os olhos o meu corpo viajaria no tempo para reviver os minutos mais surpreendentes da minha vida.

E então, quando os seus dedos atrevidos tocaram a minha cicatriz a fantasia se desfez, como se uma agulha fosse encostada em uma bolha de sabão, desmanchando-a instantaneamente. Foi então que eu notei o quão egoísta eu havia sido, obrigando-o a suportar as minhas frustrações e, com isso, confundindo-o injustamente. Eu não me recordava de ter passado mais do que uma hora desperta sem a companhia de Sasuke, e eu sabia que ele havia abdicado o mundo fora dos muros do Hospital para não me deixar sozinha – os seus motivos ainda desconhecido para mim. A minha enfermeira particular – que reservava uma atenção mais especial para o meu amigo do que a mim – confessara que o Uchiha permanecia no meu quarto todo o tempo que lhe era permitido, o que, com toda certeza, deixava-o cansado e saturado de Haruno Sakura e a sua doença. Era facilmente justificável a sua quase rendição a mim e o seu posterior afastamento ao atinar-se dos seus erros.

Justificável ou não, os seus passos para fora do quarto, a sua súbita surdez ao meu chamado e, principalmente, a sua expressão arrependida foram como um balde de água fria sobre mim. O que restava da nossa amizade, já fragmentada a minúsculos pedaços desde a sua saída da Vila, foi estraçalhada com o beijo que dividimos tão ardentemente. Eu suspirei, olhando para a palma das minhas mãos com o dorso descansando em minha coxas. Desde criança Sasuke tinha dificuldades em estabelecer compromissos, e a sua relutância em aceita a amizade do Time Sete era uma prova concreta disso. O que será de nós agora que um perigoso passo fora dado? Voltaremos às trocas de olhares desconcertantes – caso ao menos aconteça uma troca de olhares – e aos silêncios embaraçosos? Começaria Sasuke a me evitar, a cessar as suas visitas diárias? Eu não sei se suportaria continuar o resto da minha internação sozinha, observando as paredes brancas e inevitavelmente pensando no meu futuro – ou a ausência dele. Era ele quem me mantinha sã naquele lugar mórbido, e eu enlouqueceria ali sem ele.

"Sakura-san!" A porta do meu quarto foi aberta subitamente, revelando a minha enfermeira particular arfante, com os curtos cabelos loiros despenteados e a roupa amassada. Ela parecia ter acabado de acordar (atrasada) e corrido á toda velocidade aos meus aposentos. Eu lhe encarei indiferentemente. "Eu acabei de esbarrar com Uchiha-san nos corredores e ele parecia bastante nervoso. Pensei que algo pudesse ter acontecido e parti imediatamente para cá."

Algo certamente aconteceu, mas eu não seria capaz de dizer a ninguém, excepcionalmente àquela maluca. "Está tudo bem, Mizuki."

"Tem certeza?" Ela perguntou com genuína preocupação em sua voz, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela parou por um instante, soltando uma exclamação de surpresa ao tropeçar em algo. Ela abaixou-se e, ao levantar-se, trouxe consigo uns livros e envelopes. "O que isto está fazendo aqui?" Ela murmurou para si. Eu optei por ignorá-la.

Cocei a testa, subitamente cansada e indisposta a interagir com Mizuki. Eu nunca gostei dela, para falar a verdade. Os seus sorrisos falsos e ignorância a minha pessoa quando Sasuke estava por perto me eram extremamente irritantes. Eu apenas mantive os seus cuidados por ela ser a única profissional com pouco chackra, já que ela se habituara a não utilizá-lo – algo parecido com Lee e a sua falta de jutsus – e tinha um razoável controle do mesmo, não afetando, portanto, o meu processo de recuperação. Além disso, ela se sentia em débito para comigo depois de eu operar o coração do seu pai sem exigir custos. Encontrar uma outra seria problemático e poderia levantar suspeitas quanto ao meu estado.

"Eu não sinto as minhas pernas." Eu lhe disse com o mesmo tom que usaria caso dissesse que me sentia desconfortável naquela cama. A calma havia retornado e, com ela, a minha racionalidade.

Mizuki, surpresa, arregalou os olhos e mexeu a boca sem emitir som algum, claramente nervosa. "Formigamento?" Ela conseguiu dizer em um sussurro.

Eu balancei a cabeça em negativa e me virei para a janela, observando a copa de uma árvore logo em frente. A enfermeira continuava parada em seu lugar, exagerando na sua reação assim como eu fizera, talvez por não estar tão preparada para o cargo que lhe fora imposto.

"E-Eu chamarei alguém." Ela gaguejou e saiu sem esperar por respostas minhas.

Eu desviei o meu olhar da janela e o coloquei nos responsáveis por tamanha polêmica: as minhas pernas. Eu passei a ponta do dedo móvel – o da mão esquerda – na minha coxa, traçando nela alguns círculos para distrair-me. Em seguida eu os desloquei para o meu joelho, descendo pela minha canela. Eu estremeci novamente ao constatar que nem o formigamento nem a sensibilidade ao toque haviam voltado. Eu enchi as minhas bochechas de ar e o soltei com força em frustração. A minha necessidade de sair dali, de voltar ao meu apartamento e poder continuar a vida em _paz _comigo mesma, sem me preocupar com remédios e suturas e cirurgias e pernas paralisadas e Sasuke's que me beijam e se arrependem surgiu mais sufocante do que nunca. A minha vida nas últimas três semanas estava marcada por mais eventos turbulentos do que nos últimos dois anos, acabando por supersaturar a minha mente com perguntas sem respostas e respostas insatisfatórias.

Eu joguei a cabeça para trás, fechei os olhos e soltei um gemido frustrado. Essa doença estava _realmente_ me assassinando sem piedade.

A porta do meu quarto foi escancarada subitamente, por ela passando, sem cerimônia alguma, uma séria Tsunade tendo em seu encalço Mizuki. A enfermeira falava ininterruptamente e em velocidade recorde no ouvido da minha mentora, gesticulando com as mãos. A Hokage, por outro lado, ignorava a voz da tagarela, enxotando a mesma assim que teve a oportunidade de fechar a porta novamente e trancá-la. Eu sorri, entretida com a cena, apesar de tudo. Tsunade, assim como eu, não tinha muita paciência quando se tratava de Mizuki, talvez por Naruto já preencher a quota de hiperativos de qualquer um.

Tsunade andou lentamente em minha direção, braços cruzados e olhos cor de mel estreitados perfurando os meus. Era facilmente perceptível que ela estava chateada ou extremamente irritada com algo em particular – eu tinha as minhas suspeitas de que eu me encaixava perfeitamente nesse "algo em particular". Eu permaneci sentada na cama, quase prendendo a respiração, pois anos de convivência me ensinaram que a melhor opção em situações como estas era calar a minha boca e ouvir o que quer que ela tenha a dizer, contendo qualquer protesto dentro de mim, por mais doloroso que fosse, até que a sua ira se tornasse branda.

Ela parou na minha frente, ainda com os braços cruzados sob os seus fartos seios e inspecionou a minha aparência, olhando-me desde os dedos dos pés até os fios de cabelo rosa emaranhados. "O que o Uchiha fez desta vez?"

Era óbvio que Mizuki relatara as suas conclusões – na grande maioria das vezes precipitadas e equivocadas – a Tsunade e, como a esta nunca fora de resguardar afetos pelo meu colega de Time desertor, ela era inclinada a imaginar o pior no que diz respeito a assuntos relacionados à Sasuke. Eu podia ver que ela estava pronta para partir dali como um tornado e assaltar o pobre homem e, posteriormente, condená-lo à enforcamento em praça pública, mesmo que tal sentença estivesse há muito abolida de Konoha.

"Ele não fez absolutamente nada de –"

"Sakura," A Hokage me interrompeu, apertando com a ponta dos dedos o canto dos seus olhos fechados. "Você deve estar ciente de que eu sou uma pessoa bastante atarefada. Por favor, não desperdice o nosso precioso tempo com desculpas esfarrapadas, mentiras e afins para que possamos continuar o nosso dia sem maiores transtornos."

Eu me desconcertei com a sua ordem tão direta. Era de conhecimento geral que o meu estado emocional esteve à beira de um colapso desde a cirurgia e, portanto, todos pisavam em ovos quando conversavam comigo, enchendo-me de eufemismos , sorrisos e otimismos desnecessários tão freqüentes que eu havia me acostumado à delicadeza exagerada dos que me rodeavam.

"Shishou, está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente, pois era claro que algo além de mim a incomodava.

Eu vi uma sombra passar pelos seus olhos e ela discretamente deslocou o peso do seu corpo de um pé para o outro. "Não. Agora, conte-me o que aconteceu."

Eu era esperta o suficiente para não insistir. Contei-lhe tudo o que acontecera naquela manhã, incluindo o meu despertar, os problemas nos meus membros inferiores e como Sasuke me ajudara a me erguer, colocando-me na cama e deixando que eu chorasse em seu ombro – e, quando eu relatei tal fato, os olhos da minha mentora se arregalaram, mas ela não adicionou nenhum comentário. Eu excluí, evidentemente, o nosso beijo e o que se sucedeu dele; primeiro, por ainda não ter compreendido totalmente o ocorrido e, segundo, por ter a sensação de que Sasuke não aprovaria a disseminação dessa informação mesmo para alguém tão discreta como Tsunade.

Quando terminei o meu discurso, a Hokage permaneceu calada, parada exatamente na mesma posição, a única diferença sendo o aumento da intensidade do seu olhar penetrante no meu. Quase um minuto se passou em que os seus olhos não se desviaram dos meus, como se procurasse ali algo que eu tivesse ocultado, ou outra interpretação para o que os seus ouvidos captaram. Eu me remexi no colchão, não conseguindo mais sustentar o seu encarar e passando então a olhar novamente para as minhas coxas, e depois para os lados, esperando que Tsunade dissesse qualquer coisa.

"É claro como um cristal que não foi somente isso o que aconteceu." Ela finalmente disse, mantendo a sua pose naturalmente autoritária. Ela levantou uma das mãos quando eu fiz menção de protestar (como eu era idiota. Tsunade me conhecia melhor do que ninguém; eu deveria ter previsto que ela facilmente descobrira a minha omissão). "Mas, caso o seu segredo não esteja relacionado com a sua saúde, eu sinceramente não me importo – ou melhor dizendo, estou ocupada demais para me importar por enquanto. Além de Mizuki me ter descrito com perfeição o estado possesso, como ela mesmo citou, de Sasuke ao encontrar com ele no corredor, eu mesma o vi correr pela porta deste Hospital exatamente quando eu chegava para te visitar. Ele parecia transtornado, ou o que quer que isso signifique quando se trata de Uchiha Sasuke, e eu imaginei que algo havia acontecido a você mas, pelo o que me parece, você está do jeito que eu a deixei há dois dias."

Eu cocei a testa pela segunda vez naquele dia. "Eu só surtei um pouco por causa das minhas pernas, shishou, e parte do meu medo acabou sendo transmitido a Sasuke."

"É bom ouvir que você chamou a sua cena dramática de surto, Sakura, porque eu já lhe expliquei, no mínimo, quatrocentas vezes que os efeitos paralisantes provenientes do MDAIC são –"

"—temporários, eu sei." Eu terminei por ela, não muito interessada em ser repreendida por um momento de insanidade.

"E a sua mão, como está?" Ela perguntou, descruzando os braços e rodeando a minha cama antes que eu pudesse responder. Eu lhe disse que tudo estava bem, que tudo não passou de um susto extrapolado enquanto ela tirava do criado mudo instrumentos para me examinar. Ela voltou a ficar em minha frente segurando um estetoscópio, um medidor de pressão e um medidor de chackra. "Levante os braços."

Eu rolei os olhos, mas fiz o que ela mandara, deixando que ela inspecionasse cada pedaço do meu corpo, desde a dilatação da pupila até aspecto do cabelo. Era isso o que Tsunade fazia sempre que me visitava, às vezes duas vezes ao dia. Assim como com todos os seus outros pacientes ela era perfeccionista, eliminando qualquer chance de dúvida que possa eventualmente aparecer. Todas as possibilidades são estudadas, mesmo as mais remotas. Sei disso pois essa sua metodologia perfeita me fora herdada, uma das razões pelas quais eu pude evoluir tanto na minha profissão e pude salvar mais pacientes do que possa contar.

"Abra o roupão." Tsunade pediu depois que mais de meia hora se passara desde o começo do seu exame. Enquanto eu desamarrava a corda que segurava o uniforme típico de pacientes Tsunade recolocava os instrumentos em seus devidos lugares e, depois, cobriu a sua mão com luvas de látex brancas.

Tsunade passou o dedo indicador enluvado por toda a extensão das minhas suturas, desde o seu início, entre as minhas clavículas, passando por entre os meus seios até acabar logo abaixo do esquerdo. A dor contínua havia desaparecido, mas uma pontada sempre aparecia quando eu me movimentava sem cuidado ou levantava o meu braço acima da cabeça. A pele ainda repuxava, eu podia sentir, e a abertura não fora fechada por completo. Caso eu ainda tivesse chackra, as suturas já poderiam ser retiradas dentro de poucos dias, mas como não é este o caso, eu terei de suportá-las por mais algumas semanas. Mais um preço a se pagar em troca do MDAIC.

"Tudo me parece dentro dos conformes." Ela disse, deixando a minha pele e retirando as luvas com um _clac_. "Realmente, as duas circulações – a sanguínea e a de chackra – em suas pernas parecem deficientes. Você ter ficado deitada por tanto tempo influenciou na perda de circulação, mas se movimentar-se um pouco o formigamento voltará. Eu garanto. Contatarei um fisioterapeuta e chackraterapeuta imediatamente, se isso te tranqüiliza um pouco."

"Não será necessário." Eu neguei. Os meus dias entediantes ficariam ainda mais monótonos e chatos se eu me exercitasse tão lentamente quanto nas terapias que Tsunade me sugeria. "Eu prefiro esperar até que eu saia do Hospital."

Tsunade se afastou de mim, direcionando-se à saída e jogando na lixeira as suas luvas descartáveis. "Por falar nisso, voltarei mais tarde para discutirmos esse tópico em específico: a sua saída do Hospital."

Eu franzi o cenho. "Há algum problema? Pensei que eu estaria liberada até o final desta semana."

"Eu e Mayama andamos refletindo sobre algumas questões a respeito da sua 'liberdade'." Ela disse, abrindo a porta do quarto. "Mas falaremos disso depois. Estarei aqui após o almoço." E com isso ela se foi, deixando-me mais uma vez sozinha dentro das minhas quatro paredes brancas.

"E eu também." Eu murmurei para mim mesma e deitei-me no colchão, utilizando as minhas mãos para colocar as minhas pernas nele também. Assim que fechei os olhos adormeci.

Eu acordei, no que eu presumi, horas depois, com poucos raios de sol iluminando o cubículo em que eu descansava. O quarto estava estranhamente silencioso, sem o som de máquinas irritantes nem de enfermeiras ainda mais irritantes. Eu considerei a possibilidade de aproveitar o momento de rara quietude para continuar a cochilar, tirando proveito também da agradável temperatura. O meu corpo começava a se adaptar a perda de calor extra, retirada pelo MDAIC, balanceando a temperatura corporal por si próprio. Alguns dos meus cobertores já não me sufocavam mais, e a perspectiva de uma considerável melhora me animou significativamente.

Ainda deitada com a cabeça no travesseiro e de olhos fechados, eu estiquei a minha mão esquerda a fim de alcançar o pequeno botão na lateral da cama que a fazia reclinar, mas, no meio do caminho, acabei esbarrando em uma cabeça de cabelos macios. Eu abri os olhos instantaneamente – o que era praticamente desnecessário. Eu não precisava deles para saber que era Sasuke que deitava no colchão, pois o aroma que ele exalava era singular o suficiente para anunciá-lo. Todas as minhas células pareciam parar, tanto em surpresa quanto em antecipação pela presença do homem que me beijara tão ardentemente poucas horas atrás. Somente o meu tórax descia e subia, acompanhando o ritmo da minha respiração pesada.

Eu respirei fundo e, criando coragem, tirei a minha nuca do travesseiro para poder olhá-lo melhor, já sentindo o rubor colorir as minhas faces. Sasuke estava com a metade do rosto deitado no braço que descansava no colchão de modo que eu pudesse ver os seus olhos fechados e as olheiras sob eles. O seu cocuruto tocava levemente na minha coxa, os seus fios de cabelo fazendo cócegas em minha pele. Ele parecia dormir profundamente, já que não sentiu os meus movimentos, e as manchas roxas sob os seus olhos denunciavam o quão cansado ele estava. Eu não pude evitar um sorriso diante da expressão serena de Sasuke, tão rara e bela.

Sasuke estava sentado na sua usual cadeira e o seu tronco estava dobrado para que ele pudesse usar o meu colchão como travesseiro. Eu refleti que a posição em que ele dormia poderia lhe causar dores ao despertar e, portanto, decidi acordá-lo – por mais embaraçoso que as conseqüências possam ser. Nervosa, eu mordi o meu lábio inferior e, com o dedo indicador, tirei uma mecha de cabelo que caíra sobre a sua testa de lá. Eu arfei sonoramente em surpresa quando ele acordou no mesmo instante em que o toquei e segurou o meu pulso – certamente sob o comando dos seus instintos ninja aguçados. Os seus dedos me apertavam com força a ponto de me machucar, mas eu sabia que, meio sonolento, Sasuke não medira a sua força e não estava completamente ciente dos seus arredores para perceber que eu não era um inimigo.

O meu coração parou.

Nós nos encaramos por muitos segundos, em silêncio, ambos sem ter a idéia alguma do que fazer ou dizer. Eu sinceramente imaginei que ele não voltaria a me fazer companhia, motivo pelo qual eu me mostrei tão surpresa com a sua presença, especialmente tão cedo depois do ocorrido.

O seu pomo-de-adão deslocou-se sob a sua pele quando ele engoliu em seco, expondo-me que ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu. Lentamente e sem desgrudar o seu olhar de mim, Sasuke afrouxou o seu aperto ao redor do meu pulso até não existir mais nenhum contato físico entre nós. Assim que eu me vi livre dele eu coloquei a mão sobre o meu busto e passei a encarar qualquer coisa que não fosse o homem em minha frente.

Eu limpei a garganta. "Desculpe-me te acordar." Eu murmurei quando o silêncio começou a pesar, ainda envergonhada demais para encará-lo. "E-Eu imaginei que sentiria dores se continuasse nessa mesma posição por muito tempo."

A minha visão periférica captou o assentir de Sasuke.

"Você... parece cansado." Eu continuei, desta vez observando o seu perfil embaraçado. O meu rosto parecia estar em chamas. "Eu já te disse que deveria ficar em casa e descansar um pouco ao invés de ficar aqui comigo fazendo absolutamente nada produtivo." Eu soltei uma risada nervosa que, ao contrário de quebrar o clima desconfortável entre nós, apenas agravou-o ainda mais.

Sasuke finalmente mirou-me, não com a sua indiferença característica, mas com uma gota de algo não-identificável em sua expressão. "Não quer que eu fique?"

"Não!" Eu gritei, estendendo uma mão para segurá-lo – não que ele tivesse dado qualquer sinal de que sairia – mas, no último segundo, retraí-a de volta para o meu colo. "Quero dizer, eu quero que fique. Eu só estou preocupada com o seu bem-estar."

"Pois não gaste a sua preocupação com isso." Ele disse, remexendo-se na cadeira e voltando a olhar para frente, ficando de lado para mim. "Eu estou bem."

Nós já tivemos essa mesma discussão diversas vezes e, de algum modo, Sasuke sempre me convencia de que o melhor lugar em que ele poderia estar era ali comigo. Ele usava a ausência de Naruto e o ainda insistente preconceito da Vila para com ele como argumentos quase irrefutáveis. Eu não podia fingir que ficava infeliz com a sua decisão.

"Sasuke, por favor, perdoe-me por... hoje de manhã." Eu disse antes que pudesse me controlar. Eu preferia me humilhar e nos submeter a este momento extremamente desconcertante do que arriscar a nossa amizade a momentos eternamente desconcertantes – considerando que ela já não estivesse estragada. Os meus dedos se embaralhavam uns com os outros, ocasionalmente agarrando o tecido do roupão em busca de algo no que se ocupar.

Sasuke olhou-me nos olhos, e por pouco eu não tive um aneurisma.

"E-Eu não tenho o direito de me impor sobre você nem de abusar da sua boa vontade daquela maneira." Eu gaguejei, esforçando-me ao máximo para não quebrar o nosso contato visual. "Eu estava muito confusa e desesperada e não estava raciocinando como deveria e eu precisava desesperadamente de –" Eu me interrompi, pois não sabia como terminar a frase. Precisava do quê? De um homem? De um ombro amigo? De alguém em que me agarrar? Provavelmente todas as opções anteriores, mas eu não estava preparada para lhe confessá-las. "Por favor, Sasuke, perdoe-me. Eu prometo que não acontecerá novamente."

Ele suspirou profundamente e esfregou uma mão no seu rosto exausto para, depois, passá-la pelos seus cabelos. As lágrimas subiram contra a minha vontade em antecipação pela sua resposta, e o roupão entre os meus dedos foi espremido.

"Não seja tola; sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas." Sasuke retorquiu, cruzando os seus braços e encontrando algo interessante nos seus pés. Eu esperei por alguma justificativa, mas nada mais saiu da sua boca e, mesmo assim, senti-me satisfeita. Eu sorri para mim mesma, aliviando um enorme peso sobre os meus ombros com o seu pseudo-pedido de desculpas e a minha aparente redenção.

"Então, estamos bem?" Eu perguntei com cautela, diminuindo o estrangulamento do tecido e deixando transparecer um sorriso involuntário. "Ainda somos amigos?"

Depois de alguns segundos de reflexão em que a minha respiração manteve-se presa em meus pulmões, um dos cantos da boca de Sasuke curvou-se em uma espécie de sorriso e ele respondeu. "A minha integridade física estaria em risco caso eu negasse."

A gargalhada que soltei em seguida soou para mim como música para os ouvidos. Durante os meus dias enclausurada na ala oeste do Hospital, onde quase nenhuma alma viva transitava, encontrar um motivo para rir era uma missão próximo do impossível. Não era de se surpreender que fosse Sasuke o responsável por, em um segundo, perturbar-me com a sua atitude enigmática, como no nosso beijo, e, no outro, devolver-me a alegria, mesmo que uma minúscula parcela dela.

"Você nunca esteve tão certo." Eu respondi, ainda com um sorriso tolo nos lábios.

O meu almoço chegou minutos depois, durante os quais eu e Sasuke conversamos sobre coisas frívolas – algo que normalmente não acontecia há seis anos. Mizuki entrou no quarto com a bandeja em mãos e o seu uniforme mais curto do que o das suas colegas (ela resolveu mudar o estilo da sua roupa, assim como a sua maquiagem, no dia seguinte em que viu Sasuke pela primeira vez). Um sorriso supostamente sedutor apareceu em suas expressões quando os seus olhos castanhos caíram sobre o homem sentado ao meu lado. Ela flertou com Sasuke e praticamente ignorou a minha existência enquanto posicionava a pequena mesa móvel acoplada à cama até que esta ficasse diretamente na minha frente e sobre ela colocou o meu almoço que consistia, como sempre, de uma tigela de sopa de legumes e suco de laranja, apenas. Nada de sólidos ou qualquer outro alimento remotamente gorduroso pelos próximos meses.

Eu a agradeci e tentei dispensá-la, mas a sua determinação em tentar seduzir Sasuke – que não lhe dispensava nem metade de um olhar – era grande.

"Mas, Sakura-san, talvez você precise da minha ajuda para se alimentar." Ela ofereceu, inclinando-se mais do que o necessário para desembrulhar os meus talheres de plástico. O seu alvo não percebeu a sua tentativa de exibir o decote.

"Não preciso. Por que não vai checar os meus exames?" Eu sugeri de dentes cerrados.

Ela fez um beicinho ridículo. "Mas, Sakura –"

"Eu a ajudarei se necessário." Sasuke interveio com um tom de voz impaciente, direcionando a palavra à Mizuki pela primeira vez. Com um sorriso final forçado, ela finalmente se retirou, para o alívio de todos nós.

Pelos céus, teria eu sido tão irritante quanto ela?

Enquanto eu comia Sasuke lia um livro, ocasionalmente sendo interrompido por mim para que pudesse tirar os plásticos que protegiam os utensílios. A minha mão direita ainda tremia muito quando submetida a muito esforço, e os meus dedos não se moviam com a fluidez natural. Eu ingeri a sopa encarando-a como uma tortura, completamente desprovida de tempero e que mais parecia água. Até mesmo o suco fora propositalmente modificado. Os cozinheiros tiraram dele o açúcar e diminuíram a sua acidez, de modo que o gosto da laranja era praticamente irreconhecível.

Eu estava terminando a minha última colherada da sopa aguada quando Tsunade retornou, segurando livros e papéis familiares.

"Mizuki pediu que eu te entregasse." Ela disse imediatamente, tirando a bandeja da mesa em minha frente, jogando nela o conteúdo que trazia e reconhecendo Sasuke apenas com um balançar de cabeça. Parecendo mais aflita do que na sua primeira visita. Sobre a minha mesa estavam os livros que Mizuki havia catado quando me encontrou pela primeira vez naquela manhã, e os envelopes sobre eles tinham como remetentes Naruto e Kaito. Eu sorri, estendendo a mão para ler os bilhetes diários que os meus amigos me mandavam, mas, antes que eu pudesse alcançá-los, a Hokage bateu em minha mão. "Deixe-os para depois. Temos um assunto mais sério a tratar no momento."

Eu franzi o cenho e olhei para Sasuke. Ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu no que se diz respeito à atitude áspera de Tsunade e o assunto que ela gostaria de abordar com tamanha urgência. Eu apenas assenti, indicando-a que ela poderia continuar sentindo um peso se instalar em meu coração, como se pressentisse que algo de ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

Ela demorou-se por mais alguns segundos antes de despejar a notícia sobre mim. "Sakura, eu sinto muito lhe informar, mas teremos de estender o seu período de internação isolada."

Eu arregalei os olhos e pisquei em seguida, chocada com o que acabara de ouvir. A pressão em meu peito voltou a me sufocar. Mesmo que não prestasse atenção em Sasuke eu pude ouvi-lo se mexer na cadeira.

"C-Como?" Eu perguntei com a voz um pouco mais alta do que um sussurro.

Tsunade exalou longamente e se sentou no colchão ao lado da minha perna, cruzando os seus braços. "Os exames sobre a sua freqüência de chackra não vieram nada bons, Sakura, e a quantidade de leucócitos se mostrou muito mais alta do que o normal, o que significa que o seu corpo ainda não se adaptou ao MDAIC, e este não se adaptou ao seu chackra." Ela me explicou com calma. No fundo dos seus olhos castanhos eu pude notar a sua simpatia e desapontamento com os resultados da cirurgia, e parte de mim se satisfez com tal fato. Ela e Mayama decidiram, sem o meu consentimento, optar por esta cirurgia nada confiável e bastante limitante, pois então seriam eles os que carregariam a culpa e o arrependimento por suas decisões.

Uma outra parte de mim, a dominante, entretanto, estava preocupada em tentar administrar a perplexidade. Era simplesmente impossível assimilar que tudo, absolutamente _tudo_ em minha vida, com a exceção do retorno de Sasuke, estivesse dando errado.

"Nós teremos de te isentar de qualquer contato via chackra por mais algumas semanas até que tudo se estabilize." A Hokage continuou, desta vez desviando o seu olhar do meu deliberadamente. Eu engoli em seco, tentando acalentar a súbita fúria que percorreu o meu interior e permaneci em silêncio, pois tinha medo do que poderia sair da minha boca.

Tsunade continuou e tocou a minha perna imóvel, gesto que eu percebi somente porque a minha visão periférica notou o movimento da sua mão. "Antes que diga qualquer coisa eu quero que saiba que não estaríamos apelando para esta medida caso não fosse altamente necessário."

Eu respirei fundo em outra tentativa de me acalmar e fechei os olhos para bloquear as iminentes lágrimas. "Eu me preparei psicologicamente para sete dias internada nesta prisão." Eu consegui falar, ouvindo a minha voz sair tão tremula quanto a minha mão. "Eu tenho contado os segundos para sair daqui, reencontrar os meus amigos e seguir com a minha vida." Eu ergui uma mão para limpar uma lágrima que escapou das minhas pálpebras. "Acabarei explodindo se ficar um minuto a mais do que o previsto."

A Hokage ficou quase um minuto calada enquanto eu chorava em silêncio, murmurando para mim mesma maldizeres do tipo "droga de hormônios".

"Existe um outra opção." Tsunade recomeçou relutantemente quando o meu choro diminuíra e eu levantei a minha cabeça para encará-la. "Nós poderíamos –"

"Tirar a porcaria deste MDAIC."

"—te instalarmos em outro local." Ela me reprimiu com o seu tom de voz e olhar estreitado. "Sakura, infelizmente você terá de ser mantida distante de centros urbanos ou qualquer outra localidade no mínimo povoada – isto é um fato, assim como não podemos voltar atrás desta cirurgia." Ela explicou e voltou a cruzar os braços, deslocando o seu olhar para as minhas pernas. "Eu tenho à disposição uma chácara a uma hora da Vila que você e Mizuki –"

"Não." Eu a interrompi com uma ferocidade alienígena para mim, apontando um dedo para a minha mentora. "Não há menor possibilidade de eu dividir um teto com esta maluca, principalmente por algumas semanas, como você diz."

"Da mesma forma como você não tem condições de se sustentar sozinha, tanto dentro quanto fora de Konoha." Ela contra-argumentou, inclinando o seu tronco protegido por seus braços cruzados em minha direção, como um desafio. "Eu mandaria Sasuke no lugar da enfermeira," Eu arregalei os olhos em surpresa diante daquela opção. "Mas o Conselho o proibiu de sair dos muros de Konoha. A única solução que lhe resta é o Hospital."

Eu franzi o cenho. "O que quer dizer com 'única solução'? Quem estabeleceu que não existem mais alternativas? Eu posso simplesmente voltar para o meu apartamento e –"

"Fora de cogitação." Tsunade disse rápida e rigidamente, balançando a cabeça. "Pela milésima vez, o seu chackra é instável demais para conviver com outras presenças."

"Pois eu me recuso a passar o resto dos meus dias exilada –"

"Não seja dramática." A Hokage me interrompeu com uma expressão de indignação. "São só algumas semanas _isolada_ em prol do sucesso do seu tratamento –"

"Que eu desejo interromper –"

"Mas não irá, ou estaremos arriscando a sua integridade física –"

"O Complexo Uchiha."

Eu e Tsunade paramos de discutir ao som da voz de Sasuke. Eu virei o meu rosto para ele, confusa com a sua súbita participação na conversa. Ele estava na mesma posição, com os braços cruzados em frente o seu firme peitoral e olhos eternamente indiferentes grudados nos meus que o questionavam silenciosamente. Nós dois deixamos passar despercebido o sorriso no rosto da Hokage.

"Você poderia ficar em uma das residências do Complexo Uchiha." Ele esclareceu. "Não há moradores nos arredores do condomínio, muito menos dentro dele."

Por um segundo eu pensei que Sasuke tinha razão. O Complexo dos Uchiha se tornara inabitável depois do massacre por diversos motivos. Um deles era a determinação do governo em manter aquela área intacta, tanto por considerá-la um patrimônio histórico quanto por Sasuke e Itachi serem os seus proprietários legais já que eram os últimos herdeiros de tudo relacionado ao clã. Rumores de que a antiga moradia dos Uchiha era assombrada eliminava por completo qualquer atrativo que tenha restado na localidade abandonada.

Além dessas razões, havia também os fatores naturais geográficos que circundavam o Complexo. Ao seu Norte e Leste há a Floresta Madara, nome dado em homenagem ao fundador do clã que lá construiu a primeira casa que seria o ponto de partida para a supremacia Uchiha. Uma extensa lagoa cobria o Oeste do Complexo, e ao Sul estava a sua entrada. Tais características faziam com que o Complexo dos Uchiha se tornasse um "condomínio" isolado, propositalmente, longe de qualquer contato com os meros mortais de Konoha, como eram considerados os habitantes pelos membros do clã.

Seria o local ideal, se não fosse por um tópico.

"Sasuke, eu aprecio muito a sua disponibilidade," Eu comecei a dizer, sentindo o meu rosto esquentar. O meu amigo apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Mas eu creio que não seria adequado que eu fique lá – quero dizer, é do seu _lar_ que estamos falando, e eu me sentiria uma intrusa se me instalasse lá."

"Não há por que se sentir um intrusa se estou te convidando." Sasuke retorquiu com um tom de voz neutro e se levantando. Eu tive de inclinar a minha cabeça para trás para encará-lo.

Eu cocei a nuca, sentindo a pele da mesma molhada de suor. "De qualquer modo, se eu aceitasse a sua proposta, eu ainda teria de contar com a ajuda integral de Mizuki – o que é mais do que eu possa suportar."

"Eu poderia ficar no lugar da enfermeira." Sasuke disse simplesmente, dando de ombros, como se estivesse se voluntariando para carregar as sacolas de uma idosa.

Eu parei por um momento de olhos arregalados fixos no rosto impassível de Sasuke.

_O quê?_

"O quê?" Eu exclamei, extremamente surpresa com o que os meus ouvidos acabavam de captar. "Sasuke, por um acaso enlouqueceu? Você não pode voltar ao Complexo!"

Ele arqueou, novamente, uma das sobrancelhas. "Eu não posso usufruir o que é meu por direito?"

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer." Eu respondi por entre os dentes com ligeira impaciência mesclada com cinismo. "Perdoe-me, Sasuke, mas seria impossível você se sentir confortável em um lugar tão significativo para você."

Sasuke fitou-me com os olhos estreitados e os, que seguravam os seus bíceps no cruzar de seus braços, apertaram-se ao redor da sua blusa preta. "Não há como você saber disso."

"E eu não acho correto te forçar a isso." Eu continuei como se ele não tivesse dito nada, e foi a partir daí que eu esqueci da presença da minha mentora bem ali, ao meu lado. Era a isso o que a minha mente se resumia quando sob a presença de Sasuke: apenas ele.

Sasuke suspirou e passou uma mão pelo cabelo bagunçado para depois colocá-la no bolso da calça. "Ninguém está me forçando a nada. A idéia partiu de mim."

"Ah, não?" Eu perguntei cética e sarcasticamente, inclinando ligeiramente a minha cabeça para o lado. "Pois eu acho difícil de acreditar que você voltaria, se me permite dizer, para o cemitério de toda a sua família caso a atual situação na exigisse a sua cooperação." No fundo eu sabia que estava sendo injustamente rude com alguém tão disposto a me ajudar, mas eu já não conseguia controlar mais o filtro em meu cérebro. Eu não refletia antes de falar; as palavras saíam livremente da minha boca independentemente das conseqüências que elas acarretariam. Sasuke, entretanto, não se mostrou afetado pela minha indelicadeza. "Eu aprecio muito a sua colaboração, Sasuke, mas eu terei de recusá-la para o seu próprio bem." Eu finalizei, somente neste momento interrompendo o nosso contato visual.

Sasuke pausou por alguns instantes. "Prefere, então, continuar trancada em um quarto de Hospital? Ou, quem sabe, ter a enfermeira negligente e promíscua como babá?"

Eu abri a boca para responder que eu não preferia ter o homem pelo qual eu me sentia atraída como babá, mas resolvi guardar isso para mim mesma.

O quarto se compenetrou em um silêncio pesado enquanto todos os seus habitantes ponderavam sobre a conversa.

Era óbvio que a opção exposta por Sasuke era a melhor em diversos sentidos – na medida do possível. Convencer Tsunade e Mayama a me deixarem retornar ao meu apartamento era mais complicado do que achar a cura para a doença, o que praticamente me deixava a mercê dos dois a fim de não incluir mais conflitos em minha vida. A chácara proposta por Tsunade também era inviável devido à irritante presença de Mizuki e eu acabaria enlouquecendo ainda mais rapidamente. Morar no Complexo Uchiha, portanto, seria menos maléfico para mim. Sasuke se voluntariou a ficar ao meu lado e desempenhar o papel que a enfermeira faria – recusa muito sábia da minha parte – e a minha sanidade seria mantida.

Porém, seria uma tremenda covardia permitir que ele se submetesse à memórias tão fortes, tão cedo. A maneira triste com que ele se dispôs dos pertences do seu clã na noite em que eu fui reconstituir o seu braço em seu apartamento me gritou o quão sensível ele ainda era no que se tratava da sua família – e não era para menos. A infância e adolescência de Sasuke foram inteiramente dedicadas à vingança contra o seu irmão de forma tão consumidora que ele acabou se metamorfoseando em um homem frio, calculista e indiferente a tudo o que não lhe dizia respeito. Voltar a colocar os pés na sua antiga moradia seria como cuspir na sua cara as suas falhas, as memórias que sempre lhe assombravam e todo o sofrimento que lhe serviram de combustível para a sua jornada.

"Você acaba de nos dar uma excelente e conveniente solução, Sasuke." Tsunade quebrou o silêncio, levantando-se da cama e colocando um dedo sobre o seu queixo em uma pose pensativa. "Nós mataríamos vários coelhos com uma cajadada só. Veja: poderíamos diminuir o número de ANBU's da sua escolta, já que estaria confinado ao Complexo e teríamos Sakura como uma escolta parcial," Ela começou a listar, contando nos dedos os itens. "Você continuaria como uma boa companhia à Sakura e, como acompanhou a rotina dela nos últimos dias eu tenho certeza que saberia lidar com as limitações dessa idiota." Eu fingi não notar que a idiota era eu. "Diminuiríamos as despesas do Estado cortando o aluguel caríssimo do seu apartamento, o salário de Mizuki – graças aos céus – e desocuparíamos um quarto aqui do Hospital. Além disso, o transporte de mantimentos será mais curto e mais barato se você ficar dentro da Vila do que fora dela, na chácara. É perfeito!" Ela exclamou, voltando-se para mim com um sorriso exuberante no rosto.

"Shishou, você não pode estar falando –"

"Sasuke, creio que eu aceitarei a sua ajuda." Ela me interrompeu quando eu tentei argumentar. "Você tem certeza que deseja passar semanas seguidas ao lado dessa imbecil teimosa?" O traidor ao meu lado meneou a cabeça, para o meu completo desespero. "Não será uma tarefa fácil. Sakura é naturalmente uma pessoa insuportável, e como a falta de chackra em seu sistema desequilibrou um pouco os seus níveis hormonais, ela estará ainda mais intragável."

"Ei! Eu não sou –"

"Os efeitos colaterais que eu lhe descrevi antes provavelmente continuarão, incluindo febre, enjôos, mudanças de humor, sonolência, entre outros. Você tem certeza que arcará com tudo isso?"

Sasuke concordou, e eu pude perceber o início de uma expressão divertida em seu rosto, o que apenas alimentou a minha fúria.

"Você será o responsável pela administração dos remédios, inclusive os injetáveis, e terá de ajudá-la a se locomover até que o movimento dos membros dela volte. Você só poderá sair da casa quando Sakura estiver dormindo, pois ela pode ter crises convulsivas ou algum colapso repentinamente – essas coisas são bastante imprevisíveis – o que significa eternos momentos de tortura ao lado dessa palerma. Consegue acatar com todos esses termos?"

Ela esperava convencê-lo desse jeito?

"Tranquilamente." Sasuke respondeu.

"Ótimo. Menos um problema sobre os meus ombros." Tsunade disse, esticando os seus dedos entrelaçados em uma espreguiçada. "Vá até o meu escritório quando puder para acertarmos tudo formalmente. Mandarei alguém para inspecionar a área e encontrar uma residência onde possam ficar. Sakura, as suas coisas já estão empacotadas. Sasuke, as suas também. Dentro de dois dias eu voltarei aqui para te dar alta. Até breve!"

E assim ela saiu, ignorante aos meus protestos e chamados, quase saltitando para fora do quarto e, mais uma vez, as minhas decisões foram tomadas por terceiros. Eu certamente teria corrido atrás da Hokage para anular o meu deslocamento, ou ao menos tentar encontrar outra saída, caso eu pudesse me locomover usando as minhas pernas.

Foi depois de alguns momentos de reflexão que um fragmento da conversa atiçou a minha curiosidade.

"O que ela quis dizer com 'as suas coisas também estão prontas', Sasuke?" Eu indaguei ao meu amigo, realmente confusa. Ele apenas deu de ombros, fazendo absolutamente de tudo para não olhar-me nos olhos – o que acabou denunciando-o.

Eu abri a boca em perplexidade.

Eles haviam combinado tudo.

De novo.

E foi aí que uma longa discussão entre Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke começou. Engraçado, pois poucas horas atrás os dois se beijavam.

* * *

**A.N.:** Novo capítulo (finalmente)!

Em primeiro lugar, eu queria agradecer imensamente as reviews que todos vocês me mandaram! Eu nunca imaginei que a força vinda de pessoas que eu nem ao menos sei os nomes poderia ser tão significativa! Muito obrigada por me apoiarem nesse meu momento difícil e, acima de tudo, muito obrigada por confiarem em mim e serem tão compreensivos. Eu sinceramente não sei o que eu fiz para merecer leitores como vocês e, prometo, responderei todas as reviews dessa vez – eu faço questão. Era para eu ter feito antes, mas a minha família resolveu passar as últimas semanas em um hotel fazenda isolado de tudo (talvez pelo estado deplorável em que eu estava) e não tive acesso a internet.

Em segundo lugar, eu queria dizer que já estou melhor e finalizando o próximo capítulo de _O Plebeu_. Faltam apenas alguns poucos parágrafos.

E em terceiro lugar, eu gostaria de fazer um apelo a todos: _POR FAVOR, VAMOS COLABORAR COM AS_ _VÍTIMAS DAS ENCHENTES_. Alguns anos atrás a minha casa também foi inundada pelas chuvas, não tão terrivelmente quanto a dessas vítimas recentes, mas eu tenho uma leve idéia do desespero que elas estão sentindo. Eu já fiz a minha doação: consegui mandar pelo meu tio alguns mantimentos, materiais de limpeza, água e alguns remédios que o meu tio diziam que eram necessários. Por favor, eu peço que invoquem a compaixão de vocês. O mínimo que possam fazer já é de grande tamanho.

Gente, mais uma vez, OBRIGADA POR TUDO! Espero que possam continuar comigo!


	24. Chapter 24

**Últimas Chances**

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro**

_Quases_

* * *

Á passos largos, eu praticamente corria pelos corredores insuportavelmente brancos do Hospital de Konoha, ignorando por completo os olhares inquisidores e os sorrisos forçados que me lançavam. A intenção apaziguadora das enfermeiras e o ambiente falsamente calmo daquele local de nada adiantavam para acalentar a turbulência dentro de mim, especialmente após os eventos das últimas semanas. Alguém tentou tocar o meu ombro, mas eu rapidamente manuseei o meu corpo para que o toque não acontecesse. Eu quebraria a porra da mão que se atrevesse a encostar-se à minha pele que parecia em chamas devido ao meu sangue que borbulhava dentro de mim.

Os poucos metros que me distanciavam do elevador pareciam se estender por quilômetros e, quando eu finalmente os percorri e alcancei a máquina eu apertei o botão que a chamava com tamanha brusquidão que assustei o trio de pessoas que a esperavam. Quando eu vi indicado na porra dos letreiros luminosos acima das portas que o elevador ainda estava nove andares abaixo, eu considerei descer pelas escadas. Decidi-me por esperar e me acalmar. Para me impedir de chutar o que quer que estivesse em minha frente eu inclinei a cabeça para trás, de olhos fechados,tentando cadenciar a minha respiração ofegante e enfiei as mãos cerradas dentro dos bolsos da calça.

O som dos meus batimentos cardíacos era tão alto que parecia que o meu coração se deslocou para entre os meus ouvidos.

Eu estava irado.

E decepcionado.

_Merda._

Contra a minha vontade a minha mente recapitulou a discussão entre Sakura e eu, razão do meu atual estado inquieto. Era impressionante como a dona daquela cabeleira rosa conseguia ser ainda mais irritante do que a adolescente de anos atrás, tirando-me do sério em um piscar de olhos.

A raiva de Sakura ao saber que a sua realocação fora arranjada sem o seu conhecimento era imensurável. O seu rosto adquirira um tom avermelhado enquanto ela continha a sua fúria e despejava apenas partes da mesma sobre mim, gritando sobre a injustiça e falta de respeito em que toda aquela operação – iniciada para o seu próprio benefício – baseava-se. Para evitar que ela se estressasse ainda mais eu a ouvi com extrema paciência, de braços cruzados, abstendo-me de qualquer comentário até o momento em que ela se calou. Eu tive de desviar o meu olhar do seu rosto para a pequena janela do seu quarto quando lágrimas umedeceram os seus olhos verdes, ou então eu cederia ao estranho ímpeto de tocá-la. Ela sussurrou maldizeres, praguejando a si mesma, ao seu desequilíbrio hormonal e a Tsunade e Mayama que, de acordo com ela, eram os culpados pelo seu desabafo.

Após alguns instantes de silêncio em que eu esperei que ela se acalmasse, tentei explicá-la que a sua mudança para o Complexo Uchiha ao invés do seu apartamento ou para a chácara de Tsunade nos arredores da Vila era a melhor opção, mas ela parecia não me ouvir. Sakura estava absorta em seus pensamentos e cada lágrima que escorria para a sua pele me afetava como um soco no estômago. Mesmo quando eu terminei de falar ela nada dizia; apenas encarava as suas pernas inertes e limpava o seu rosto, fungando e soluçando ocasionalmente.

_Merda_. Ela não devia ter chorado. Não em minha presença, nem por minha causa. Eu nunca saberia consolá-la da maneira que ela merecia e, por conta disso, eu me sentira culpado até o reaparecimento do seu sorriso genuíno - e eu nunca, _nunca_, me sentia culpado por coisa alguma. Nessa estranha situação em que eu me encaixei, entretanto, tal sentimento alienígena aparecia vezes o suficiente para emaranhar toda minha capacidade lógica.

Se existia algum culpado ele certamente não era eu, mas, mesmo assim, eu me colocava nesse papel involuntariamente. Eu me flagelava internamente por ser incapaz de tirá-la daquela merda de cama de Hospital e por não conseguir fazer absolutamente nada de útil no momento em que ela mais precisava de mim. Naruto e Kaito faziam-na rir, e Mayama e Tsunade lutavam para encontrar tratamentos mais eficientes. Eu apenas tentava, pobremente, preencher a sua monotonia e tinha as minhas suspeitas de que falhava horrivelmente. Prova da minha inutilidade era o seu interminável choro e o meu interminável silêncio que de nada a ajudava.

Naruto certamente saberia as palavras corretas e os gestos mais calorosos.

_Kaito e Mayama também saberiam_, eu pensei, e uma amargura irracional me consumiu ao pensar no nome do vizinho e do médico de Sakura. _Estivesse qualquer um dos desgraçados aqui Sakura_ _estaria envolta por um abraço, despejando as suas lágrimas em um ombro verdadeiramente amigo e tendo as suas costas propriamente acariciadas._ Eu me espanquei mentalmente por permitir que a imagem formada detrás dos olhos me fizesse cerrar os punhos e dentes, e por me sentir nervoso por algo que ajudaria a minha antiga colega de time de um modo que eu nunca conseguiria. Foi exatamente depois que esses pensamentos surgiram que eu decidi me mover para mais perto dela, mesmo perfeitamente ciente de que o contato físico que eu lhe proporcionaria não seria nem de longe o melhor.

Eu andei lentamente, de braços cruzados e encarando os meus pés ao som dos seus soluços, até a sua cama, sentando-me na beirada desta. Sakura imediatamente soltou um arfar audível e eu instintivamente ergui a minha cabeça para checá-la. Por um momento eu pensei que a tivesse ferido, mas a expressão em seu rosto não mostrava dor, mas surpresa.

Pela milésima vez nestas últimas semanas algo dentro de mim se quebrou quando me deparei com o seu rosto molhado e olhos vermelhos. Segundos se passaram em eu sustentei o nosso encarar, tentando esconder o meu desconforto por estar tão perto de alguém e pelo meu pseudo-consolo. Eu podia senti-la me analisando, buscando uma explicação para esta minha aproximação inesperada. Com a exceção da vez em que eu cochilei acidentalmente no seu colchão e de quando a ajudei na sua primeira crise de choro, eu nunca havia tomado uma liberdade desse tipo e era óbvio que Sakura iria notar.

Era apenas para pagar minhas dívidas, eu insisti a mim mesmo. Ela havia trabalhado à exaustão para me curar, e isso era o mínimo que eu devia fazer. Pagamento de dívidas.

E então, os seus lábios tremeram e ela quebrou o contato visual, olhando para cima e depois para o lado em uma tentativa de esconder de mim o seu sofrimento, os seus olhos aguados. Eu desesperadamente revirei o meu cérebro a procura de algo a dizer, qualquer coisa que pudesse tirar a porra daquela expressão do seu rosto, algo que Naruto, Kaito ou Mayama diriam, mas a busca foi em vão. Eu abri e fechei a boca duas vezes, mas nenhuma palavra que eu pensei em dizer parecia adequado, para a minha imensa frustração. A sua tristeza já havia se prolongado por demais, destruindo os resíduos de alegria que caracterizavam aquela ex-companheira de time, e confesso que isso não me agradava.

Não foi por isso que fiquei. Não foi para perpetuar o meu sofrimento que eu retornei ao meu antigo time.

Não foi para vê-la chorar que eu me forcei a mudar.

Eu finalmente me decidi a agir e, mesmo correndo riscos diversos, estendi uma mão para tocar a sua. Talvez aquele gesto atípico pudesse acalorá-la um pouco e, quem sabe, serviria de certo apoio para mim também. Ao longo dos dias que partilhamos, eu aprendi que a textura da pele de Sakura não era desconfortável contra a minha, que a quentura do seu corpo não me sufocava e que os meus dedos pareciam clamar por um lugar onde descansar sempre que eu a via.

Entretanto, antes que eu pudesse alcançá-la, ela me interrompeu.

"Isso é completamente inadmissível, Sasuke." Ela disse com uma voz chorosa, passando a ponta dos dedos sob os seus olhos – que miravam qualquer coisa, menos os meus. A minha mão estendida passou despercebida por ela. Voltei a cruzar os braços. "Eu nunca quis esse dispositivo, todos sabem muito bem disso, e caso eu não morresse em cinco segundos eu o arrancaria com as minhas próprias mãos." Um arrepio desceu a minha coluna, e os dedos ao redor dos meus braços apertaram os músculos ali. Ela parecia irritantemente alheia a isso. "E agora, como se todas as minhas angústias já não fossem o bastante, eu estou sendo forçada a viver como uma aleijada em um lugar que nem remotamente me lembra um lar, tendo de sobreviver de favores vindos de uma pessoa que já me abandonou antes."

Os meus ombros se retesaram ao ponto de me deixar paralisado, ali, sentado na cama de Sakura, olhando-a chorar ainda mais e continuar a mover os lábios, proferindo palavras que meus ouvidos, agora surdos, já não mais ouviam.

Foi nesse instante que eu saí do quarto e me lancei em uma corrida até a saída do Hospital com a porra de uma pedra gelada no coração.

Eu suspirei quando quase um minuto depois de ter apertado o botão o elevador finalmente saiu do primeiro para o segundo andar, mas estacionou mais uma vez no terceiro. Eu soltei um gemido de frustração e inclinei o meu trono para frente, apoiei o antebraço na parede e escorei nele a minha cabeça dolorida.

No espaço de poucos segundos Sakura havia atingido as minhas feridas e as reaberto para, depois, jogar sal nelas. A minha família, a minha casa, a minha deserção e a porra da sua doença. Tudo o que me assombrava e me limitava; tudo o que, simultaneamente, prendia-me e me repelia da Vila – tudo o que me aproximava daquela mulher insuportável foram materializadas em palavras saídas da sua boca.

Eu revivi o desapontamento da sua voz por ter de se mudar, mesmo que temporariamente, para o Complexo Uchiha, para o local onde as minhas poucas memórias dignas de serem guardadas estavam enterradas e, irracionalmente, eu me enfureci com ela. Eu conseguia entender que o meu antigo e abandonado lar era incomparável ao novo apartamento dela, onde ela certamente se sentiria _em casa._ Porém, a antiga moradia dos Uchiha não era tão repulsiva ao ponto de Sakura demonstrar tamanho desprezo por ela; pelo contrário. Ela deveria se sentir no mínimo honrada e lisonjeada pelo convite que eu lhe fiz, pois, com a mais absoluta certeza, ele nunca se repetiria a qualquer outra pessoa. O sacrifício ao qual eu estava me submetendo era inédito e exclusivo àquela situação, como a própria Sakura me apontou. Ela deveria estar infinitamente grata a mim, mas, ao invés disso, agiu como se não fosse o bastante.

Como se _eu_ não fosse o bastante.

_Você não tem o direito de exigir tanto dela depois de tudo o que lhe fez_, uma voz no canto do meu cérebro raciocinou. _Afinal, você havia machucado a garota irritante da mesma maneira seis anos atrás: desprezado-a e ferido-a. _

_Rejeição. _

A onde de raiva que me assolava se intensificou. Por que, diabos, eu deixei que aquela mulher penetrasse sob a minha pele e fizesse o que bem entendesse comigo? Eu não conseguia enxergar de onde ela adquiriu essa habilidade manusear as minhas emoções daquela forma inconseqüente, e tal fato me irritava além do compreensível.

Eu deveria procurar Tsunade e cancelar todo o nosso compromisso firmado antes que a situação piorasse. Eu e Sakura aprisionados sob o teto da residência dos Uchiha resultaria somente em mais discussões, brigas e desavenças –

"Uchiha-san!"

Eu gemi novamente, rezando para qualquer entidade divina que me ouvisse para que Mizuki simplesmente percebesse que eu não estava em meu melhor dos humores e fosse embora.

Infelizmente, não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Eu continuei com a testa escorada no meu antebraço que suportava o meu peso contra a parede enquanto ouvia o barulho dos saltos de Mizuki no chão de granito, quebrando o silêncio do corredor. Ela arfava quando parou ao meu lado.

"Uchiha-san, está tudo bem?" Ela me perguntou com a sua voz fina, pousando uma mão no meu ombro. Em resposta eu apenas suspirei alto e, o menos rudemente possível, considerando o meu estado alterado, tirei a sua mão do meu corpo. Eu endireitei o meu tronco para checar a posição do elevador mais uma vez. Alguém lá em cima deveria estar brincando comigo, pois ainda demorariam três andares até que eu pudesse escapar daquele lugar.

"Mizuki, para o seu próprio bem, eu sugiro que me deixe em paz." Eu disse, já explicitando o meu desgosto. Eu já não sabia mais o que fazer para que ela visse que eu não estava interessado em nada vindo dela.

Ela rodeou o meu pulso com os seus dedos finos e aproximou até que os seus seios roçassem o meu braço. "Sasuke-kun, está tudo bem?"

_Sasuke-kun. _

O meu corpo petrificou, como se todos os meus músculos se enrijecessem simultaneamente.

Rostos de uma Sakura adolescente imediatamente apareceram atrás dos meus olhos. Sasuke-kun, ela dizia sorridente e de orbes verdes brilhantes nos raros momentos em que eu fazia algo que a agradasse. Sasuke-kun, ela dizia tristemente quando eu a chamava de fraca e inútil. Sasuke-kun, ela gritava desesperadamente sempre quando eu me encontrava em perigo. Sasuke-kun, ela sussurrava em seu sono, enrolada no seu saco de dormir. Sasuke-kun, ela me repreendia quando eu me feria nos treinamentos e ela era a encarregada de ma ajudar com os primeiros socorros.

Sasuke-kun, ela chorava quando eu a deixei nos portões de Konoha.

_Sasuke-kun. _

_Sasuke._

Eu me desvencilhei de Mizuki, empurrando-a para longe de mim com tamanha força que ela cambaleou para trás.

"Eu já te pedi para não me chamar desse nome." Eu rosnei por entre os dentes, relanceando mais uma vez os ponteiros do elevador. Dois andares.

"Eu não entendo por que é tão grosseiro comigo." A enfermeira particular de Sakura disse, aparecendo na minha frente, entre o elevador e eu, e empurrou o meu peito para que eu pudesse me afastar das portas metálicas. Eu cerrei as mãos e os dentes para não revidar. "Que mal eu lhe fiz desde que chegou – aliás, eu sempre fui nada menos do que simpática, gentil e compreensiva com você e é deste jeito que me retribui?"

Eu a ignorei e recoloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos da calça, fixando-me no elevador atrás dela. Sakura me pediu para controlar o meu temperamento e não ser desnecessariamente rude, e era o que eu arduamente tentava fazer sempre que encontrava com Mizuki ou qualquer outra das mulheres que se atiravam em mim naquele Hospital. Céus, elas pareciam mais sexualmente desesperadas do que eu. Ela continuou tagarelando, mas a minha mente bem treinada optou por silenciá-la, e nada do que ela dizia era registrado.

"É por causa de Sakura, não é mesmo?"

O nome da mulher rosada me chamou a atenção, naturalmente, e eu desviei os meus olhos para os castanhos da enfermeira – que ainda achava que podia fisicamente me separar do meu veículo de escape. Eu a encarei com indiferença, mas, por dentro, estava ligeiramente curioso sobre o que ela queria dizer.

"O que Sakura tem a ver com a minha aversão às suas investidas ridículas?" Eu perguntei em uma cadência monótona, como se falássemos sobre o tempo.

Mizuki pôs as mãos na cintura e estreitou os olhos. _Tsk_. Ela sonhava que me desafiava. "Você gosta dela, não é?"

Foi a minha vez de metralhá-la com os olhos. Eu não havia gostado do tom pejorativo, quase de deboche, que ela usara na sua pergunta. Eu via no cinismo do seu rosto o seu pensamento implícito de que gostar de Sakura era algo tolo. _Seis anos atrás você concordaria com ela_, a fração do meu cérebro me lembrou, mas eu logo a afugentei.

Eu tirei uma mão do bolso e apontei o dedo indicador bem debaixo do nariz empinado da enfermeira. Deixei o meu rosto a poucos centímetros do seu para que ela pudesse ver com clareza a raiva que havia me incitado com as suas palavras infelizes. "Não fale de coisas que não sabe." _E que nem eu mesmo sei._

_Não. Não, não, não... _

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Então, estou errada? O que significam todos estes dias em que permaneceu ao lado dela como um cachorrinho atrás da dona?"

Eu senti pena da inveja que transbordava do seu ser.

Ela queria ultrapassar o limite já tênue da minha paciência. Aquela vadia não era absolutamente nada em minha vida para falar comigo e de Sakura daquela maneira. Eu agarrei o seu maxilar, apertando os meus dedos em sua bochecha. "Cuidado com essa sua língua."

Ela sorriu com um canto da boca, como se esperasse a minha raiva e tirou a minha mão de seu rosto, mordiscando um dedo. Eu retraí imediatamente. "Saiba que eu sou muito melhor do que ela." Ela disse em voz baixa e sensual, dando um passo a frente. "Não me acha atraente, Sasuke-kun?"

"Pare com o nome." O meu lado carnal respondeu algo diferente sob o estímulo da sua voz e do seu toque, agora percorrendo o meu abdômen. Eu engoli em seco e me afastei dela, encarando o elevador que não chegava.

"Pois eu tenho certeza de que acha, Sasuke-kun." Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, envolvendo o meu tronco com os seus braços e acariciando o meu abdome. Eu fechei os olhos com força. Merda.

Eu ordenei aos meus membros que a afastassem. Entretanto, a única a resposta que obtive foi o fechar dos meus dedos sobre a palma da mão e a porra de um calor no abdômen, descendo até a virilha e lá incitando todos os meus nervos. Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, sentindo a devassa sorrir contra o meu pescoço, gostando do efeito que, após intermináveis tentativas, conseguiu arrancar de mim. Ela beijava o meu pescoço, dando leves mordidas e mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha enquanto as suas mãos entravam por debaixo da minha blusa. Eu segurei o seu pulso com força quando senti as suas unhas arranhando a minha barriga e indo em direção ao cós da calça; se era para acelerá-la ou pará-la, eu não saberia dizer, mas, por ora, o seu avanço foi pausado.

"Pare com isso." Eu murmurei por entre os dentes sem, entretanto, desvencilhar-me dela. Como que para manter o meu controle e impedi-la de continuar eu apertei a sua mão ainda mais fortemente contra a minha barriga. Gotículas de suor já se acumulavam em minhas têmporas e costas.

_Que merda é essa?_

Ela sorriu, tomando a minha orelha em sua boca novamente e mexendo os dedos que eu apertava em uma carícia limitada. A sua boca se deslocou para a minha mandíbula, deixando pequenos beijos pelo caminho. "Você não quer que eu pare, Sasuke-kun." Por um momento o meu aperto se relaxou e ela foi capaz de colocar a sua mão em movimento de novo, desta vez alcançando o seu objetivo: a região abaixo do meu umbigo. Ali, ela brincou com os meus pêlos e com os contornos da minha roupa íntima. "Eu consigo sentir os arrepios que descem a sua coluna, além da evidência mais óbvia." Ela abraçou o meu membro duro com os seus dedos, tendo uma única camada de pano como barreira e soltou uma risadinha, que ela acreditava ser sedutora, quando a minha respiração falhou e os meus ombros tremeram.

"Não pense que eu não vi a maneira com que olha pelo meu decote ou o quão desconfortável você fica quando eu te toco." Ela sussurrou, deslizando a palma da mão pelo meu sexo. Eu joguei a cabeça para trás e estrangulei o tecido da calça que envolvia a minha coxa. Eu estava extasiado demais para prestar atenção no que dizia ou contrariá-la. Eu tinha de manter as minhas mãos ocupadas para que estas não alcançassem o corpo da mulher. "Está vendo? Eu posso senti-lo estremecer sob as minhas mãos; posso sentir que me quer, Sasuke-kun. Por que não deixa que eu te mostre o que estaria perdendo se continuar com Sakura?" Ela beijou o meu peito. "Só uma noite, Sasuke-kun, só uma noite e você saberá o que é ter uma mulher de verdade, com pernas, braços e um coração que funcione –"

Os meus olhos se abriram instantaneamente. Eu enxerguei vermelho.

_Vadia. _

As minhas mãos voaram para os pulsos da mulher, apertando-os com o intuito de machucar. Eu ouvi um arquejo de surpresa vindo de detrás de mim quando abri os seus braços, desprendi-me dela e me virei para empurrá-la sem medir forças. As costas da puta bateram na parede oposta do corredor – pouco me importava se eu havia sido grosso em demasia ou se deixaria hematomas na desgraçada – e, nesse exato instante, as portas metálicas que eu tanto esperei se abriram. O rosto da enfermeira estatelada na parede expunha uma expressão de completa surpresa enquanto eu entrava o elevador, extremamente furioso e ainda mais decepcionado.

Eu era imensamente idiota.

Que porra eu havia feito? Como eu pude me deixar ser dominado pela minha frustração sexual e os delírios que esta me causava? Eu agarrei os meus cabelos, superficialmente sentindo os olhares das pessoas que me acompanhavam na descida até a recepção. Primeiro, eu ataquei Sakura, aproveitando-me do seu momento de fragilidade para colocar as minhas mãos nela e confundindo-a com a minha saída brusca – eu sabia que havia mexido com os seus pensamentos, mesmo sem ouvir nenhuma confissão sua; e, para completar a minha série de idiotices, eu deixei que Mizuki se aproveitasse do _meu_ momento de rara fragilidade. Como em pouquíssimas prévias vezes em minha vida eu estava ligeiramente abalado, emocionalmente falando, depois da minha discussão com Sakura e, a enfermeira prostituta, vendo uma brecha em minha defesa, lançou-se contra mim. Admito: por pouca a vadia não obteve sucesso.

Eu não era machista nem infantil, muito menos imaturo e inocente para me isentar de parte da culpa. O beijo que roubei de Sakura era prova suficiente para denunciar o tamanho da minha necessidade de alívio carnal que, desde então, pareceu aumentar exponencialmente. Nas horas que vieram após o beijo eu me peguei pensando e imaginando – _fantasiando_ – o que aconteceria caso eu não tivesse me deparado com a sua cicatriz e retornado à realidade. Eu tive dificuldades em voltar para o Hospital, hesitante em visitar a materialização dos meus pensamentos mais atrevidos e sentir o seu cheiro de novo e a quentura na base do meu estômago quando sorria.

A névoa rosa em minha mente impediu-me de enxergar com clareza a enfermeira, e o resultado do meu lapso foi, no mínimo, desastroso.

Eu deveria ter sido capaz de impedir que a vadia me tocasse. Merda, eu deveria ter sido capaz de _me_ impedir de reagir daquela maneira deprimente e repulsiva. Durante todos esses anos eu me disciplinei a me manter firme em relação aos apelos sexuais, mesmo sob a insistência das mais desejáveis mulheres. Afinal, o meu foco estava em algo completamente diferente. Poucas eram as que eu levava para a cama e mesmo estas eram submetidas a mim, e não o contrário. Quando eu queria sexo, _eu_ o procurava e o executava à minha maneira, ao meu tempo e de acordo com as minhas necessidades – sem, obviamente, ofender nenhuma parceira. Eu acreditava que Mizuki nunca teria uma chance e que uma ereção minha estimulada por ela nunca surgiria, mas, pelo visto, as minhas crenças estavam sendo constantemente refutadas desde que retornei a Konoha.

O que mais martelava em minha cabeça, o que mais revirava o meu estômago, entretanto, não era a sedução de Mizuki nem a minha quase rendição a ela. Eu estava possesso porque um rosto de olhos verdes e cabelo rosado subitamente preencheu os meus pensamentos e junto com ele veio um sentimento de culpa de origem totalmente desconhecida. Sakura e eu estávamos longe de sermos um casal, muito menos compromissado, mas, mesmo assim, eu agora me via como um filho da puta que não conseguia manter as mãos para si mesmo por duas vezes.

Eu não devia absolutamente satisfação nenhuma a ela no que diz respeito às minhas aventuras sexuais e, no entanto, eu sentia como se fosse um dever eu não me envolver com uma mulher, especialmente alguém relativamente próximo à Sakura.

O que ela pensaria de mim se soubesse do ocorrido com a sua enfermeira particular? Era inquestionável que ela ainda se importava comigo, como toda a sua preocupação em geral pela minha integridade me mostrava, mas eu ainda não sabia distinguir se ela me amava ainda – sendo o amor infantil ou não. Talvez ela sentiria a mesma... aversão que eu tinha de mim mesmo naquele momento, ou, quem sabe, se mostraria indiferente – ambas as possibilidades me traziam um certo mal-estar.

_Ela se sentiria traída._

_Novamente._

Eu fechei os olhos com força, maldizendo-me ainda mais intensamente.

Eu tinha a porra do dom de magoá-la. E o pior de tudo era que algo em mim se quebrava sempre que eu a machucava. Isso nunca aconteceu antes, e tal fato, ao mesmo tempo em que me intrigava me assustava.

Eu me sobressaltei quando um apito anunciou a chegada do elevador ao térreo. Respirando profundamente, eu saí da máquina, esbarrando em todos que estivesse em minha frente. Eu praticamente corri através da recepção em direção ao banheiro masculino e soltei um suspiro de alívio ao encontrá-lo vazio. Lá, eu tranquei a porta e lavei o meu rosto com a água gelada da torneira sem me atrever a me olhar no espelho. Permiti-me mais alguns minutos de privacidade para me recuperar, trabalhando na minha respiração e extravasando o meu ódio com socos nas paredes e xingamentos. Quando o meu corpo parou de tremer eu, enfim, destranquei a porta do banheiro e fui em direção às portas duplas de vidro que davam para a saída do Hospital.

Parei metros antes de alcançá-la, no meio do saguão principal.

Sem nem mesmo detectá-los com os olhos eu senti as presenças de Naruto e Kaito à minha direita, provavelmente sentados na pequena mureta que rodeava uma centenária árvore – eu não parei para me virar e checar a exata localização dos dois. Era ali que eles costumavam me esperar, sempre desesperados por notícias de Sakura, duas vezes ao dia: no horário de almoço e no horário de saída.

Eu não hesitei antes de virar as costas aos dois e procurar um caminho alternativo rezando para que eles não captassem a minha presença de chackra. Em circunstâncias normais eu já não tinha paciência para lidar com os dois idiotas que mais conversavam naquela Vila, e se eu ouvisse a voz de qualquer um deles em um dia de merda como aquele eu certamente acabaria assassinando alguém. E sem nenhum remorso.

Por sorte eu consegui sair do Hospital pelas portas dos fundos – tendo que ser um pouco mais tolerante com a funcionária sorridente para que ela me deixasse passar – e voltei para casa. Ao invés de ir pelas ruas, como era o modo convencional, eu pulei de telhado em telhado na esperança de aumentar a discrição e evitar quaisquer encontros inconvenientes em solo e sussurros sobre o retorno do Uchiha traidor. Ligeiramente satisfeito por nenhum dos meus temores se concretizarem eu penetrei o meu apartamento através da janela da sala.

Pela primeira vez desde que iniciei as minhas visitas à Sakura eu me senti aliviado por chegar em casa e, especialmente, por encontrá-la escura, sem uma lâmpada sequer acesa. Algo na escuridão me ajudava a refletir, como se ela apagasse todos os detalhes da paisagem e qualquer coisa que me distraísse ou influenciasse em minhas decisões.

Porém, não era reflexão que eu buscava.

Eu escancarei a porta da geladeira, somente a luz do seu interior iluminando a cozinha e, de dentro dela, tirei uma garrafa com um líquido transparente. Eu voltei para a sala com a garrafa em mãos, desabei-me no sofá de frente para a lareira e tirei a tampa do recipiente, tomando direto dele um gole profundo da vodca. A bebida queimou a minha garganta quando desceu, fazendo-me soltar um gemido de satisfação.

Eu escorei a cabeça no encosto do sofá e continuei a beber olhando para o teto. Eu não sabia quanto ainda restava na garrafa quando perdi a consciência depois de horas me embebedando.

* * *

A minha cabeça pesava o dobro do meu corpo quando recobrei a consciência – forçadamente. A porra da dor atrás dos meus olhos era tão incômoda que me demorou quase um minuto inteiro para compreender que alguém batia insistentemente na minha porta.

"Vá se foder," eu murmurei para mim mesmo, rolando sobre o meu corpo até que estivesse deitado com a barriga e peito encostados em uma superfície macia. Totalmente esgotado e com pouco espaço eu joguei um braço para fora do sofá – com um pouco de atraso eu consegui identificá-lo – até que a minha mão tocasse o chão e ali ficasse. Eu franzi o cenho quando a dor de cabeça se alastrou pela minha testa e o meu estômago se revirou.

"Teme, abra a merda dessa porta! Eu sei que está acordado." Uma voz abafada gritou e eu gemi de dor. Qualquer som que os meus ouvidos captavam, por menores que fosse, soava como mãos esmurrando a minha cabeça contra uma parede repetidamente.

Uma torrente de expletivos saiu, sem cerimônia alguma, da minha boca ao reconhecer a voz estridente de Naruto. Alguém lá em cima deveria _realmente_ gostar do meu sofrimento para mandar para o meu apartamento a pessoa cuja personalidade foderia ainda mais a minha ressaca. Por um momento eu considerei ignorá-lo até que ele fosse embora e me deixasse em paz, mas logo concluí que o idiota não desistiria. Ele provavelmente sentira o meu chackra desperto, mesmo este reduzido à quase um terço do total, e não pararia de me importunar até que eu o atendesse. Resolvi que lidar com ele de uma vez por todas seria a melhor, e menos irritante, das opções.

Eu me virei sobre o sofá novamente e deitei de costas, esfregando o meu rosto. O conteúdo do meu estômago vazio deu sinais de vida nada discretos enquanto eu tentava engolir em seco ao som da agressão de Naruto à minha porta. O pouco de saliva que me restava desceu minha garganta sem aliviar em nada a sensação de secura. Eu sentia uma sede incontrolável, mas ainda não conseguia me concentrar o suficiente para levantar e ir buscar um copo d'água. Merda. Eu deveria ter pensado duas vezes antes de me embebedar daquela maneira. Além de não ter ingerido uma gota de álcool há meses, o meu estômago na noite anterior estava relativamente vazio e, obviamente, não agüentaria quase meia garrafa de vodca. As conseqüências estavam fadadas a serem no mínimo desastrosas.

Eu exalei o ar em meus pulmões com força quando me sentei, lentamente, no sofá, uma perna esticada nas almofadas e a outra no chão. Ao abrir os olhos e examinar o estado da minha sala de estar eu grunhi em frustração. Qualquer um que entrasse ali constataria que eu havia sido assaltado, ou uma briga acontecera, pois parecia que todos os móveis e objetos estavam fora dos seus respectivos lugares. Na mesa de centro, entre a lareira e eu, havia uma garrafa tombada, por pouco não derramando o restante do líquido no tapete, e um cinzeiro com aproximadamente quinze tocos de cigarro dentro – fora dele eu podia ver mais dois restos de cigarro e círculos pretos de queimadura na mesa. Pendurada no braço da poltrona deslocada ao meu lado estava a blusa que usei ontem – somente naquele momento eu vi que estava nu da cintura para cima – e no seu assento estava a caixa da pizza que eu havia encomendado dois dias antes. Eu deveria ter comido a metade do único pedaço que sobrou.

Eu murmurei um xingamento quando vi uma das cadeiras que rodeava a mesa de jantar jogada no chão, quebrada. Eu me lembrava vagamente do momento em que eu, necessitando de descarregar a minha fúria em alguém, chutei-a para, depois, batê-la no chão, como um vândalo. Eu sempre perdia a cabeça quando sob a influência pesada do álcool.

Eu coloquei as minhas pernas para fora do sofá e descansei os meus cotovelos nos joelhos dobrados. Tentei aliviar o peso tanto da minha consciência quanto da dor de cabeça enterrando o meu rosto em minhas mãos, ficando ali alguns instantes. Movi os meus dedos para o meu couro cabeludo e puxei os meus fios com força. Era impressionante como eu conseguia fazer tantas merdas em um espaço de poucas semanas, desde que eu me instalara naquela maldita Vila. Era como se todo o ódio dos habitantes de Konoha se transformasse em uma força que fazia com que tudo conspirasse contra mim – e logo quando eu tentava me adaptar às expectativas de Naruto e Sakura, quando eu fazia o máximo para não decepcioná-los.

Quando as minhas intenções são genuinamente boas, algo tem de dar errado. Sempre.

"Sasuke, eu juro que se você não abrir esta porra de porta eu –"

"Cale a boca, Naruto." A minha voz rouca pareceu arranhar a minha garganta quando interrompi o loiro em uma voz não tão alta, e nem tão baixa, mas que ele pareceu ouvir. Eu tentei me lembrar de onde havia colocado a droga dos analgésicos, mas nada me vinha à mente. Puxei meus cabelos mais uma vez. Nada. Eu estremeci com a perspectiva de sair para comprar na farmácia mais próxima – que ficava a quase seis quarteirões distante.

Sem outra opção, apalpei os bolsos da minha calça em busca de cigarros, mas eles estavam vazios. Eu provavelmente havia acabado com todo o maço durante a madrugada e não tinha nenhum reserva em casa. Eu ri sem humor, escarnecendo de mim mesmo. A minha sorte realmente adorava me sacanear das maneiras mais perversas possíveis.

"Sasuke", Naruto chamou de novo, mas desta vez soando mais preocupado do que impaciente com o meu silêncio prolongado.

Sem lhe devolver uma resposta eu me pus de pé, usando as minhas mãos nos joelhos como impulsores. A rápida mudança de posição não foi nada favorável para o meu estômago, que se revirou mais uma vez. Eu respirei fundo para evitar que a bile subisse pela minha garganta. Quando me considerei pronto, andei, tentando não enxergar a bagunça na minha sala enquanto me dirigia ao meu quarto, a última porta no fim do corredor. O escuro do local, graças às cortinas fechadas da janela, aliviou os meus olhos doloridos.

Eu vi as silhuetas das caixas com os meus poucos pertences empilhadas no canto do aposento. Por conta da proximidade do dia da mudança, apenas duas ou três trouxas de roupa me foram deixadas no armário vazio – não que estivesse cheio antes, já que, durante as semanas em que estive em Konoha, acumulei poucas roupas, algo em torno de três calças jeans, oito blusas e dois pares de sapato, sem contar as roupas íntimas e esportivas para treinos. Eu não precisava mais do que isso para ficar dentro do meu apartamento durante a maior parte do dia e nunca gostei de gastar dinheiro com coisas supérfluas como vestimentas. Portanto, o conteúdo das caixas era basicamente livros e instrumentos de batalha.

O relógio digital na minha cômoda marcava 12:13PM. Eu estava mais de três horas atrasado para o encontro diário com Sakura e por um momento eu perdi o fôlego. Eu a imaginei me esperando, mais uma vez desapontada comigo por ter sumido e nem ao menos lhe deixar um recado. Entretanto, no mesmo instante que essa imagem apareceu ela se desfez. Ela ainda deveria estar furiosa comigo e não gostaria de me ver nem pintado à ouro. Eu lhe daria um tempo, eu pensei, mesmo que nesse intervalo eu me coçasse para correr até o quarto 426. Suspirando continuei o meu caminho até o banheiro da suíte.

A luz que adentrava o banheiro, entretanto, refletida nos azulejos brancos, quase me cegou. "Merda", eu maldisse, tapando os olhos com o antebraço e virando a cabeça para evitá-la. Esperei alguns instantes até que eu me acostumasse à súbita claridade para depois me virar para a pia e ligar a torneira. Juntei as minhas mãos sob a corrente de água e levei-a ao meu rosto, esfregando-o para espantar o sono. Eu nunca achei que me sentiria tão satisfeito e aliviado por simples água gelada, mas eu estava, tamanha era a minha ressaca.

Analisei o meu reflexo no espelho, e o que vi ali não era nada bom; uma barba de poucos dias começara a nascer. Olheiras enormes se destacavam sob os meus olhos vermelhos e um corte no meu supercílio que não estivera ali antes me chamou a atenção. O sangue já começava a se acumular, formando uma leve casca sobre o machucado. Eu não fazia idéia de onde eu havia adquirido aquele ferimento recente, e duvidava que algum dia fosse me lembrar. Foda-se.

Depois de escovar os dentes e tentar acertar o meu cabelo desgrenhado – o que não deu muito certo – eu retornei à sala para abrir a porta para Naruto. Eu quase achei que o imbecil tivesse finalmente ido embora pela sua estranha quietude, mas a minha alegria estava longe de ser alcançada. Eu ainda podia sentir o seu chackra próximo.

Eu abri a porta quase a arrancando das dobradiças. O dobe não pareceu nada incomodado pela minha impaciência, evidenciada pelo meu rosto carrancudo; pelo contrário. Naruto me examinou dos pés a cabeça e, dois segundos após, começou a gargalhar, agarrando a sua barriga e dobrando-se sobre o seu tronco. Uma pontada me atingiu nas têmporas.

"O que você quer, idiota?" Eu perguntei, apertando a porta para não socar a cara de Naruto. Ele continuou a rir.

"Que porra é essa, Sasuke?" Ele disse, gesticulando o meu rosto e diminuindo a sua risada, mas ainda sorrindo enormemente e limpando uma lágrima no canto do olho.

Eu respirei fundo e voltei a fechar a porta. Antes que pudesse finalizar o movimento Naruto espalmou a madeira e interceptou-a com um pé na base da porta. Restou uma brecha de poucos centímetros por onde o loiro enfiou a sua cabeça, com a orelha virada para baixo, não parecendo incomodado por eu continuar tentando deixá-lo para fora.

"Ei," Ele me repreendeu, sério. "Qual é o seu problema, Teme? Ficou nervosinho só porque eu ri dessa sua cara ridícula de ressaca?"

Eu suspirei e apertei os cantos internos dos olhos. "De novo, o que você quer?"

"Eu quero entrar no seu apartamento, é óbvio."

Eu iria perguntar para quê ele queria entrar no meu apartamento, mas desperdiçaria o meu tempo e os resquícios da minha saliva. À contragosto eu larguei a porta e voltei a me virar para a sala de estar, deixando que o idiota realizasse o seu desejo.

Eu teria tomado susto com o assalto de Naruto caso os meus instintos de batalha não fosse eternamente aguçado. O loiro, atrás de mim, puxou-me pelo braço e me virou para me jogar contra a parede. Antes que eu pudesse revidar ele havia colocado o seu antebraço ao longo da minha clavícula logo abaixo do meu pescoço com uma mão prensando o meu ombro direito e o cotovelo desse mesmo braço, o esquerdo. Ele aproximou o seu rosto furioso do meu até que eu pude sentir as bufadas de ar saindo das suas narinas. Não era uma vista muito agradável.

"O que há de errado com você?" Ele rosnou, colidindo as minhas costas na parede uma vez mais quando eu fiz menção de me mover. "Como ousa sair do Hospital pelas portas dos fundos sem nenhuma porra de explicação? Eu e Kaito ficamos esperando do lado de fora madrugada adentro como uma dupla de idiotas enquanto você vinha para casa encher essa sua cara estúpida!"

"Não era necessária a minha participação para que vocês se fizessem de idiotas."

A pele do rosto de Naruto adotou um tom avermelhado de fúria com a minha resposta. "Não me provoque, Sasuke. Você acha que é engraçado esperar por notícias de Sakura vindas de um desgraçado como você todos os dias, sem poder conversar com ela pessoalmente por quase uma semana?" Estando perto do jeito que estávamos eu pude ver nos olhos azuis do idiota o quão difícil era manter-se afastado da sua melhor amiga hospitalizada. "Graças ao seu egoísmo eu e Kaito ficamos desesperados por quase três horas, pensando que algo havia acontecido a Sakura – ou a você, seu imbecil."

Eu duvidava que o vizinho de Sakura estivesse preocupado com alguém além dela, mas preferi não comentar. "Tivemos que importunar a enfermeira para que te procurasse ou nos desse qualquer notícia, e qual não foi a minha surpresa quando Mayama apareceu e nos disse que você havia ido embora horas antes sem nos dar qualquer tipo de satisfação."

"Solte-me, Naruto." Eu sibilei, também alterado. Quem aquele idiota imaginava que era para praticamente invadir a minha casa, agredir-me e ainda exigir uma explicação? Já era a segunda vez que ele se dava o direito de me agir daquela maneira sob o meu teto. Da primeira vez eu não revidei aos seus ataques simplesmente porque o imbecil estava bêbado – como eu estava naquele momento – e porque sabia que ele necessitava extravasar. Agora, entretanto, ele não tinha desculpas nenhuma.

Quando eu vi a sua guarda baixar por um segundo eu aproveitei para empurrá-lo, finalmente me libertando, fazendo-o tropeçar um passo para trás. "Eu não tenho obrigação de lhe dar satisfação nenhuma."

"Retire essa merda que disse agora mesmo, seu filho da puta, ou eu chuto essa sua bunda ingrata para fora dessa Vila daqui mesmo."

Nós nos encaramos por alguns segundos, ambos respirando pesado e com as mãos cerradas ao lado do corpo, tentando controlar a ira. Uma ínfima parte de mim sabia que era racional ele se sentir desse jeito. Era fácil para Naruto se desesperar quando a pessoa que mais pontual e frequentemente lhe dava notícias sobre uma pessoa querida em estado terminal havia falhado em seu compromisso.

Eu suspirei e esfreguei as mãos pelo meu rosto, encostando as minhas costas no exato local onde estivera prensando um minuto atrás. Eu pude ouvir Naruto soltar e, mesmo sem vê-lo, sabia que passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Tateei o meu bolso à procura de cigarros antes de me lembrar de que eles estavam vazios. Merda, desde quando eu havia me tornado dependente daquela droga? Nenhuma das minhas antigas técnicas para me acalmar funcionava nos últimos dias, e somente a nicotina parecia surtir efeito sobre a tensão dos meus ombros – o que me deixava mais tenso. Eu detestava me prender a qualquer coisa, mesmo que isso fosse uma droga. Eu sentia-me como se parte do meu controle sobre mim mesmo estivesse escapando.

Subitamente um pequeno pacote foi jogado no meu peito e, por puro reflexo, eu o peguei antes que caísse no chão. Eu quase sorri ao ver que um maço estava em minhas mãos novamente. Ao erguer a minha cabeça para confirmar que fora o idiota quem me deu ele lançou um isqueiro preto que eu também peguei.

"Você parecia precisar disso." Ele resmungou quando eu o questionei com os olhos e coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, sentando-se encosto de braço do sofá. Eu assenti em agradecimento.

Naruto esperou pacientemente eu acender o cigarro e fechar os olhos lentamente, por pouco não gemendo tamanha a sensação agradável que inundou as minhas células. Eu o observei uma última vez antes de voltar a falar, cruzando os braços em frente o meu tronco depois de guardar os itens recém adquiridos nos bolsos – onde deveriam estar desde sempre.

"Eu não estava com cabeça para conversar com vocês." Eu murmurei, agora olhando os meus pés descalços. Eu sabia que ele esperava um pedido de desculpas, mas _ele_ sabia que nunca o receberia.

"Por quê?"

"Não é da sua conta." Eu respondi antes que pudesse me policiar, voltando a fitá-lo, exalando a fumaça.

"Creio que sim, quando tenho quase certeza de que envolve Sakura." Ele disse, também cruzando os braços. Ele suspirou quando eu apenas traguei em silêncio. "Soube por Mayama que ela vai receber alta depois de amanhã."

Eu assenti, desconfortável, pois sabia exatamente aonde ele queria chegar.

"Você disponibilizou a sua antiga casa –"

"Ela não irá para a minha antiga casa." Eu o interrompi, coçando o meu peito. "A Hokage vai escolher uma outra residência mais apropriada dentro do Complexo."

Por algum motivo que queria esclarecer, mesmo que não fosse a verdade absoluta, que o meu envolvimento não seria tão grande no caso de Sakura, e complementar que não seria na minha casa a sua nova moradia era uma falha tentativa de fazê-lo – e pela expressão de Naruto ele sabia disso.

Eu podia jurar que vi um projeto de sorriso no rosto do imbecil. "Eu nunca imaginei que algum dia permitiria que o Complexo fosse reaberto, Sasuke, especialmente por uma razão como essa." Ele parecia estranhamente orgulhoso. "Mayama me pôs a par de todas as opções que deram à Sakura e é óbvio que a pela qual vocês decidiram é a mais viável. Eu lhe agradeço por estar saindo do seu caminho por essa causa."

Eu sorri afetadamente. As últimas frases de Naruto eram exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir de Sakura. Porém, eu tinha fortes suspeitas de que muito tempo se passaria até que ela as pronunciasse. Eu levei o cigarro á boca. "Não estou fazendo isso por você."

O riso saiu do rosto do loiro. "Por quem fez então, Sasuke?"

Eu percebi a seriedade e o peso monumental daquela pergunta cuja resposta nem mesmo eu tinha conhecimento total. Eu havia me afirmado diversas vezes de que todas as visitas, todas as horas que passei com Sakura no quarto do Hospital tentando ser minimamente mais gentil com ela era um simples acerto de contas, uma troca de favores. Eu estava fazendo isso por mim, minha parte racional dizia, mas uma outra parte que eu não sabia definir gritava dizendo que não. Eu não me dei ao trabalho de decifrá-la, entretanto. Estava satisfeito com o que a minha racionalidade me dizia e não pretendia contestá-la.

Eu hesitei e traguei antes de responder, desviando o meu olhar do de Naruto. "Pelas circunstâncias."

"Por quê?"

Eu voltei a metralhá-lo com os olhos. "Veio aqui para me interrogar, dobe? Duvida das minhas intenções?"

"De forma alguma, Sasuke." Naruto disse, levantando as mãos com as palmas viradas para mim em sinal de paz e erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Eu apenas quero me certificar de que é isso mesmo o que quer e de que está preparado para o passo que acaba de dar. Afinal, você não apenas vai apenas ceder um espaço para Sakura no local mais significativo para você como também vai voltar a morar _com ela_, já que se voluntariou a ficar no lugar da enfermeira."

Eu resfolguei. "Por um caso pensa que eu sou idiota o suficiente para fazer algo sem premeditar?" Eu havia involuntariamente adquirido uma pose defensiva, para o divertimento de Naruto, que tentava segurar o sorriso. Eu conhecia o idiota suficiente para saber que ele estava tirando as próprias conclusões das minhas atitudes – e, na maioria das vezes, Naruto está errado em absolutamente tudo o que conclui. Eu baguncei os meus cabelos já desordenados. "Escute, Naruto. Sakura não queria a enfermeira e a Hokage me pediu que eu ficasse no lugar dela. Fim da história."

"Admita que você se voluntariou, Teme." Ele desceu para o assento com almofadas do sofá, passando um braço pelo assento, achando graça da minha expressão carrancuda.

"Eu não me voluntariei, idiota." Eu saí da parede para me dirigir à mesa de centro e descartar o meu cigarro. Logo acendi outro enquanto me sentava na poltrona. "Eu apenas aceitei o pedido da Hokage."

"Ela pediu que você se voluntariasse, e você aceitou."

"Quem se voluntaria se prontifica antes que alguém faça a proposta." Eu tentei explicar, mas o loiro parecia resoluto com a sua própria definição. Eu senti a minha nuca se esquentar e, fosse eu outra pessoa, estaria com as bochechas também avermelhadas.

A iniciativa realmente fora de Tsunade. Eu estava em casa, ainda atordoado com o... _incidente_, com Sakura, quando um ANBU, diferente dos que me monitoravam, surgiu na minha janela alegando que a Hokage ordenava me ver imediatamente. Eu logo franzi o cenho. O primeiro pensamento que me veio foi de algo ter acontecido com Sakura. Troquei de roupa o mais depressa possível e quase voei para a Torre da Hokage (os meus guarda-costas tiveram problemas em me seguir). Um alívio enorme me dominou quando Tsunade esclareceu que Sakura estava bem, e que ela apenas precisava da minha ajuda para prosseguir com o tratamento dela.

E foi então que ela me propôs o acordo de mudar a paciente para o distrito no qual há anos eu não colocava os pés.

E eu aceitei sem pestanejar. A Hokage chegou a piscar os olhos diante da minha rápida decisão, mas não a questionou.

"O que quer que você diz, Teme." Naruto disse, entrelaçando os dedos atrás da sua cabeça e se recostando no sofá, como se tivesse atingido o objetivo da sua visita. Eu rolei os olhos e coloquei os cotovelos nos joelhos.

Era incrível como minutos atrás estávamos prestes a esfolar um ao outro.

Naruto abafou uma risada – o que pareceu mais uma tosse mal contida. "Você deveria ter visto a cara de Kaito quando soube da notícia. Ele praticamente vomitava ciúmes em Mayama que, obviamente, nada podia fazer – e que, por sinal, também estava meio enciumado com essa história toda. Eles entendem que você é o único, além da enfermeira que a própria Sakura dispensou, que poderia ficar com ela por um período prolongado, mas nenhum dos dois não se conformou com a idéia de Sakura-chan morar com você... sozinha... durante meses." Naruto mexeu as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo com um sorriso bastante significativo.

Eu o respondi mostrando-lhe o dedo do meio, mesmo que, por dentro, eu ria. Eu não podia negar que o infortúnio dos dois me deixava ligeiramente alegre. Afinal, eu não gostava nem do vizinho intrometido de Sakura que a rodeava o tempo inteiro e nem do médico arrogante. O sentimento, obviamente, era mais do que recíproco.

"Eles não são os únicos." Eu murmurei ao redor do meu cigarro. Não foi a minha intenção que Naruto ouvisse, mas, pela maneira como ele me olhou, com certa simpatia, denunciava-o.

"Sinto muito que tenha discutido com Sakura-chan." Eu balancei a cabeça, subitamente interessado na ponta do meu cigarro, indiretamente dizendo que não queria continuar naquele rumo – ou em nenhum outro, para ser mais exato. Queria que ele fosse embora de uma vez e me deixasse sozinho. Porém, logicamente, Naruto não pegou a deixa. "Sakura conversou com Mayama sobre isso e ele me relatou o que se passou depois que contaram a ela o que iria acontecer. Ela só está chateada com a mudança repentina. Não fique preocupado –"

"Não estou." Eu fingi indiferença.

_Mentiroso. _

" – ela não consegue ficar com raiva por muito tempo, acredite. Uma briguinha com Sakura não é razão para se embebedar dessa maneira."

Eu virei a minha cabeça em sua direção rapidamente, o ar subitamente escapando do meu alcance. Ele, entretanto, encarava o teto, quase não se contendo. _Como esse idiota... _"Eu não bebi por causa de Sakura, seu imbecil."

"Aham." Ele disse, incrédulo, ainda sem me olhar – o que me enfureceu ainda mais.

"Você acha que a porra de uma discussão com Haruno Sakura iria me levar a isso?" Eu perguntei por entre os dentes. A minha vontade era de pegar aquele desgraçado pelo pescoço e enfiar a sua cabeça na privada.

Ele deu de ombros e voltou a me encarar. "Eu não sei. Afinal, você esteve as últimas semanas bem perto de –"

"Cale a boca, desgraçado." Ele pressionou os lábios para não rir. "Não gosto das insinuações que está fazendo. Eu só precisava descarregar e acertar alguns problemas _comigo mesmo_ – há algo de errado nisso?"

Como eu era imbecil. A minha postura defensiva não fazia mais do que me denunciar.

"Relaxe, Sasuke. Eu não disse nada demais." Ele disse, dando de ombros. "Eu só disse que brigar com Sakura não é motivo para encher a cara, e não que você bebeu por causa disso."

Eu bufei, espetando o meu cinzeiro com o cigarro. Por pouco não quebrei a mesa. "Você falou implicitamente que –"

"Aí já são conclusões suas, Teme. Vai me culpar pelos seus pensamentos agora?"

Eu o fuzilei com os olhos – o que não o perturbou nem um pouco – e dei de ombros, desejando que esse assunto fosse deixado de lado o mais rápido possível. Naruto poderia ser extremamente observador e intrometido quando quisesse. Ele descobrir que o que ele implicava era, em parte, verdade, apenas pioraria a minha causa já crítica.

Eu não precisava dele para encher os meus ouvidos com suposições e dúvidas. A minha cabeça já estava cheia demais delas. Desde quando eu me tornara tão vulnerável a Sakura? Uma merda de pequena discussão me deixou possesso comigo mesmo e trouxe mais da metade de uma garrafa de vodca para dentro do meu estômago, além de uma cadeira quebrada.

E, mesmo que eu não tivesse certeza de tudo isso que borbulhava dentro de mim, Naruto decifraria em um piscar de olhos caso eu hesitasse por um milésimo de segundo. Ele me explicaria o que era esse aperto no peito sempre que eu via Sakura deitada na cama de Hospital, com um sorriso triste no rosto e dores que eu não conseguia acessar. Ele saberia me dizer o porquê de eu sair do quarto dela, todos os dias, com uma sensação estranha, como se algo protestasse para que eu voltasse a me sentar na cadeira e observá-la dormir. Naruto, a pessoa mais sociável que eu já conheci, saberia a razão pela qual eu acordava todos os dias de manhã e continuava deitado na cama, olhando o meu relógio de cabeceira, desejando que o horário de visitas do Hospital finalmente chegasse.

Ele me responderia por que eu não suportava o vizinho de Sakura e por que eu tinha uma vontade quase incontida de lhe dar um soco sempre que ele mencionava o nome dela. Naruto tinha as respostas para o meu estômago contorcido quando Mayama a tocava, mesmo que para um procedimento médico.

Mas eu não estava pronto para todas essas respostas.

E por isso fiquei calado.

Eu acendi mais um cigarro. O único som que se passava era o do isqueiro sendo aceso. Mesmo concentrado no cigarro eu podia sentir Naruto sorrir. Ele estava perfeitamente ciente, mais do que eu, de que a minha relação com Sakura havia mudado drasticamente nos últimos dias e se deleitava com isso.

"Foi ao Hospital?" Eu quebrei o silêncio – como raras vezes acontecia. Eu precisava desviar a atenção de Naruto, ou ele começaria a falar de coisas com as quais eu certamente não me sentia confortável – como o loiro costumava fazer.

"Claro." Ele disse, coçando a sua nuca, como era característico da sua personalidade. Ele pareceu ligeiramente perturbado. "Estive lá no horário habitual, esperando que você descesse para me dar notícias de como Sakura passara a noite," E ele se virou para mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um olhar repreensivo. Eu simplesmente rolei os olhos e dei uma longa tragada. "Como você, obviamente, não veio, eu e Kaito tivemos de chamar por Mayama –"

"E Sakura?" Eu o interrompi. Pouco me importava como Naruto havia aproveitado a sua manhã ou o quão chateado ele ficou com a minha ausência.

Naruto suspirou e inclinou o seu tronco para frente até que apoiasse os cotovelos nos seus joelhos, imitando a minha posição. Instantaneamente eu apurei os meus ouvidos e enruguei a testa. Um Uzumaki tenso não era resultado de algo bom.

"Mayama disse que ela teve uma crise emocional ontem à noite." O meu estômago congelou e o meu coração saltou uma batida. "Ele disse que minutos depois de vocês discutirem ela chorava sem parar, gritando aos quatro ventos que não queria ir para o Complexo Uchiha." Naruto me olhou de esguelha, medindo a minha reação. Eu procurei continuar como se não estivesse ainda mais furioso comigo mesmo. "Ela teve de ser medicada para que ela não se exaltasse ainda mais e comprometesse o seu coração. Até eu sair de lá ela continuava dormindo, de acordo com a enfermeira – mas ela está bem. Só descansa, agora. Tsunade-obaa-chan está com ela."

Eu assenti, encarando os meus pés descalços. Eu não sabia se ficava satisfeito ou não por não ter presenciado uma crise emocional de Sakura. O que se seguiu da primeira vez que eu a segurei em meus braços enquanto chorava, desesperada por ter perdido a mobilidade das pernas, foi algo que eu queria armazenar na memória ao mesmo tempo em que queria apagá-la. Um arrepio desceu a minha espinha com a lembrança.

Por pouco eu não soltei um suspiro de alívio ao saber que Sakura estava dormindo ao invés de se estressando por uma questão inútil de se ser discutida e por estar acompanhada pela melhor médica do país – e por não estar com Mayama. Caso Sakura acordasse com Tsunade em meu lugar, a Hokage provavelmente conversaria com a sua pupila teimosa e acalentaria a sua ira de ter de se mudar. A irritante vontade de ir para o Hospital diminuiu por ela não estar sozinha.

Eu soltei o ar pelo nariz enquanto apagava o cigarro no cinzeiro. Eu ainda deveria ir lá, eu pensei. Além de eu não ter mais nada para fazer pelo resto do dia, eu ficaria inquieto enquanto não checasse pessoalmente que ela estava bem.

_Que _nós_ estávamos bem._

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Eu estava perdido.

* * *

Depois de me tomar um bastante necessitado banho, barbear-me e engolir o meu almoço eu subia os elevadores do Hospital de Konoha até o nono andar. Ao sair e passar pelo balcão da recepção daquele andar eu cumprimentei com um breve assentir a idosa funcionária que ali trabalhava. Ela era a mesma que me pediu para cuidar de Sakura quando ela foi internada e, com a sua genuína preocupação, trazia-me lanches feitos por ela mesma quando podia. Confesso que ela era a única enfermeira daquele lugar que não se aproximava de mim sem intenções maliciosas – ou eu esperava que fosse assim.

Eu parei em frente a porta do quarto 426 e tentei ouvir algum som vindo de lá dentro, como sempre fazia. Quando ouvi apenas o silêncio eu bati com o nó dos dedos na madeira duas vezes e girei a maçaneta, abrindo a porta devagar em caso de eu estar errado e ter de fechá-la rápido – como se, por exemplo, Sakura estivesse trocando de roupa ou estivesse no meio de algum procedimento médico.

Eu logo avistei a Hokage de pé ao lado da cama de Sakura com uma prancheta em mãos. Eu havia dado um passo para dentro do quarto quando a médica ergueu uma mão, sinalizando que eu parasse, com o rosto virado para a sua paciente, e eu o fiz. Antes que eu pudesse virar as costas e sair, entretanto, ela levou um dedo aos lábios, pedindo que eu me silenciasse, e balançou a mão para frente e para trás, voltando a me convidar a me aproximar.

Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim cautelosamente e andei até a Hokage. Sakura estava de olhos fechados, mas, pelo mexer das suas órbitas sob as suas pálpebras constatei que ela estava despertando. Ela estava deitada de lado com mechas de cabelo rosa caindo no seu rosto dormente e uma das mãos fechada no travesseiro perto do seu nariz. Ela parecia tão serena, como há semanas eu não via, que refleti se não seria melhor deixá-la adormecida por mais um tempo.

Tsunade tocou o meu ombro e sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Onde esteve a manhã inteira? Estava te esperando para que pudesse sair. Tenho assuntos a resolver no meu escritório. Pode ficar com ela?" Eu assenti, sem responder a sua pergunta inicial – e desconfortável com o seu toque e proximidade. Eu só não tirei a sua mão de mim simplesmente por ela ser a Hokage que me livrou de meses da prisão. "Ótimo. Ela está acordando e tenho a sensação de que precisaria de você aqui. Não seria bom que ela acordasse sozinha."

Eu franzi o cenho. "Onde está Mizuki?" Eu perguntei não porque sentia falta da vadia, obviamente, mas porque era habitual que ela estivesse ali naquele horário, especialmente quando eu não me encontrava presente.

"Ela se diz indisposta e não pôde comparecer ao trabalho hoje." Tsunade disse, pendurando a prancheta na cabeceira da cama. "Bem, eu já vou indo. Sakura está bem, não se preocupe, só deve estar ainda um pouco nervosa." Eu ponderei se havia algum vestígio de preocupação na minha expressão facial para ela estar me dizendo isso. "Tentem não brigar de novo, tudo bem?"

Eu não dignifiquei a sua pergunta com uma resposta e ela se foi sem esperar por uma. Era óbvio que Mizuki não havia comparecido por conta da minha presença. Talvez ela sentisse vergonha por sua conduta no dia anterior – ou eu esperava que ela se sentisse assim. De qualquer forma eu a agradeci internamente por não ter vindo. Eu provavelmente a quebraria no meio se a visse tão cedo e, além disso, sentia que seria melhor que eu e a mulher de cabelos cor de rosa prestes a despertar precisávamos de alguns minutos a sós para acertar as desavenças.

Eu sentei na minha usual cadeira próxima a cabeceira de Sakura com um forte exalar, observando o tremeluzir das suas pálpebras enquanto acordava, respirando fundo e se remexendo.

A maneira como as suas irises verdes focaram em meus olhos exatamente quando ela abria os dela roubou uma fração do meu fôlego. Parecia que Sakura já sentia a minha presença e sabia o ponto exato onde eu estava posicionado mesmo inconsciente, como se fosse algo instintivo. Eu escorreguei até a ponta da cadeira, limpando a minha garganta novamente seca, esperando que ela se desse por si.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, sem quebrar o nosso contato visual. Os seus pulmões se encheram de ar, fazendo com que a sua caixa torácica se expandisse e exalou, relaxando-a. Foi então que eu reparei o quão cansada a sua fisionomia estava, com olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, eu supunha, e olheiras parecidas com as que eu mesmo carregava. A culpa que já me assombrava se intensificou ao perceber que fui eu quem causara essa exaustão emocional que refletia no seu físico ao sair do seu quarto, deixando que ela desabasse sozinha. Se eu tivesse sido sensato e ficado, pelo menos para que ela não chorasse solitária, e deixasse que ela dissesse tudo o que tinha para dizer, mesmo que eu acabasse ofendido, ela talvez soasse um pouco melhor.

_Sempre o idiota. _

"Sasuke..." Ela sussurrou o meu nome de uma maneira que eu não pude distinguir que emoções estavam por detrás da sua baixa voz – o que era raro. Eu me inclinei ainda mais para frente até que os nossos rostos ficassem a pouco menos de meio metro de distância. Ela parecia precisar me ver. "Você veio..."

Eu assenti com o cenho levemente franzido. Algo em sua descrença me irritava. "Está tudo bem?"

"Uhum." Ela murmurou de lábios colados um no outro enquanto fechava os olhos e se aconchegava no travesseiro. Quando eu achei que ela dormiria novamente ela voltou a me encarar. "Você veio, Sasuke. Você veio."

Eu enruguei a testa. Eu não gostei nada da sua repetição, mesmo que para alguns possa parecer tola. Quando se trata de um paciente em estado quase terminal – como era o caso de Sakura – qualquer alteração levantava dúvidas, pelo menos para leigos como eu. "Sakura, você está bem?" Eu perguntei, encostando o dorso da minha mão em sua testa. Não havia sinais de febre. "Está sentindo alguma coisa?" Talvez eu devesse chamar uma enfermeira, eu pensei.

Ela riu fracamente e puxou os cobertores para mais perto de si. "Estou bem, Sasuke. Eu só achei..." Ela se interrompeu e lambeu os lábios. "Eu achei que você não voltaria."

Eu retraí a minha mão. _Eu preciso de um cigarro._ "Por que diz isso, Sakura?"

Ela, então, passou a olhar para a sua mão no travesseiro e murmurou numa voz quase chorosa. "Eu te machuquei."

Eu recuei até que as minhas costas tocassem a cadeira. Eu não iria negar que as suas palavras me ofenderam, mas eu pensava que Sakura soubesse que eu não seria estúpido o suficiente para ignorá-la por conta disso. Afinal, ela tinha créditos quase infinitos comigo devido ao nosso histórico.

Ela continuou antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "E-eu te ofendi sem necessidade alguma quando você apenas tentava me ajudar." Uma lágrima desceu do seu olho, escorregando pelo seu pequeno nariz e de lá caindo na fronha. Eu balancei a cabeça para contrariá-la apesar de ela estar, de certa forma, correta, mas ela estava embalada em seu discurso e mais lágrimas desciam no seu rosto. "Eu fui injusta, uma idiota e estúpida e irracional e nem você nem a sua família mereciam ter ouvido as mentiras que eu disse, Sasuke –"

Eu imediatamente fiquei alerta, endireitando o meu tronco e reaproximando-me dela. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que quem estava desesperando-se naquele momento eram os medicamentos que ela tomou somados aos seus hormônios desequilibrados pela falta de chackra – a Hokage havia me alertado sobre isso, além de eu mesmo ter testemunhado essa conseqüência antes. Ela não devia estar totalmente ciente de si naquele momento, especialmente por ter acabado de acordar. Por experiência própria eu sabia que interrompê-la era imperativo.

"Sakura –"

"—E nada do que eu disse é verdade, Sasuke, eu juro." Ela soluçou, enxugando uma das várias gotas salgadas e ainda se recusando a me olhar. "Como eu pude ser tão burra? Eu nunca quis te desrespeitar d-daquele jeito –"

"Sakura!"

Ela estremeceu quando finalmente ouviu o meu tom de voz alteado e impaciente. Céus, se isso não funcionasse eu teria que sacudi-la pelos ombros até que ela se acalmasse. Entretanto, a expressão em seu rosto quase me fez arrepender do meu quase grito. Ela se mostrava não só assustada como também mais triste, provavelmente pensando que eu me irritara com as memórias dos seus insultos.

_Merda. De novo._

Eu exalei o ar que prendia com a perspectiva de mais um colapso emocional de Sakura e esfreguei o meu rosto. "Sakura, pare com isso."

Eu sabia que tudo o que ela disse eram fatos. Ela nunca iria dizer o que disse se estivesse em seu juízo perfeito – e mesmo sabendo disso eu me deixei ofender para, logo depois, esquecer. Pelo visto eu teria que me esforçar par que ele entendesse isso também.

Ela chorou por uns instantes – em que eu achei que eu tinha piorado a situação – antes de sussurrar. "Você não me perdoa?"

Aquela conversa parecia o de uma criança de cinco anos que fora pega fazendo travessuras por seu pai e que agora pedia desculpas. "Está sendo tola de propósito? Não há nada para ser perdoado."

"M-mas eu gritei com você –"

"Sakura. Pare."

Eu não sei o que a fez parar com a histeria. Talvez fosse a minha voz impaciente, mas ao mesmo tempo gentil – na medida do possível para alguém socialmente incapacitado – ou a minha face que eu desconfiava que expressasse também essa mescla. Porém, ela o fez, assentindo como se compreendesse por detrás dos meus gestos. Eu me tranqüilizei quando e porque ela também o fez.

"Não está chateado comigo? E-eu entenderia se estivesse..." Ela disse baixinho, fungando.

"Nunca."

A veemência com a qual eu fiz a afirmação martelaria em minha cabeça por muito tempo, eu confesso. Aquela singular palavra saiu da minha boca tão facilmente quanto se eu tivesse dito o meu próprio nome – pois era a mais absoluta verdade. A natureza altruísta por demasia daquela mulher teimosa sempre a levou a pensar muito antes nos outros do que nela própria e, conseguir algum motivo para guardar rancores dela era algo quase inconcebível. Eu poderia me enfurecer com ela, é claro, como muitas vezes aconteceu, mas não mais do que isso.

Enquanto eu tentava esconder a minha confusão diante dessa revelação que, para mim, revelou algo indecifrável, Sakura arregalava os olhos e colocava a sua franja, que caíra no seu rosto, atrás da sua orelha, os seus dedos continuando a tremer. Ela parecia igualmente atordoada.

Até que ela sorriu preguiçosamente, fungando, e mais uma lágrima desenhando um rastro na sua pele até ser barrada pelo travesseiro. Lentamente, como se temesse que o que eu disse se despedaçasse, ela estendeu sua mão trêmula – pela falta de chackra, eu imaginei – em minha direção. Eu a tomei depois de mirá-la por instantes, aliviado por não me sentir tão desconfortável quanto antes quando nos encostávamos, e ela a trouxe de volta para o seu colchão, para debaixo do seu queixo.

Se era essa o conforto que ela conseguia arrancar de mim, eu o abnegaria sem pestanejar.

Por pouco eu não caí da cadeira quando ela levou as nossas mãos entrelaçadas aos seus lábios e beijos as juntas dos meus dedos. A minha coluna ficou totalmente ereta e os pêlos dos meus braços e nuca se eriçaram. Aquele era um gesto tão íntimo e afetuoso que eu não pude evitar me sentir deslocado. Eu teria puxado a minha mão de volta caso ela não me segurasse com tamanha adoração e alivio e, principalmente, por ter conhecimento de que as chances de ela esquecer esse episódio após o término do efeito dos medicamentos eram quase totais.

Eu me policiei para bloquear a memória daqueles mesmos lábios contra os meus.

"Eu tive tanto medo de perdê-lo." Eu pude sentir a sua boca se mover contra a pele dos meus dedos e os seus lábios se esticarem em um sorriso triste. "Eu tive medo de que você me abandonasse de novo, de que a minha estupidez tivesse te repelido para longe de mim mais uma vez. Pensei que iria acordar e não ver o rosto com o qual eu me acostumei a acordar." O seu olhar se perdeu em algum ponto do meu peito. "E-Eu temia não saber quando seria a próxima vez que eu o veria de novo."

Eu abaixei a minha cabeça até o nível dos seus olhos para que ela pudesse parar com a besteira de não me enxergar e apertei a mão que ela segurava. "Eu estou aqui, Sakura. Bem aqui."

Ela sorriu.

* * *

**A.N.:** Em primeiro lugar, peço desculpas por não ter revisado esse capítulo. Eu não agüentava mais ler a mesma coisa, mas daqui a alguns dias eu devo relê-lo devidamente.

Em segundo lugar, peço desculpas (de novo) pela demora. MUITOS problemas me impediram de achar uma inspiração para o capitulo que, apesar de já pronto na minha cabeça por muito tempo, eu não conseguia colocá-lo no papel – razão pelo qual essa atualização ficou PÉSSIMA e demorada.

Em terceiro lugar, eu queria declarar novamente que não importe o quão ofensivos e exigentes quanto à atualização, eu não me sinto pressionada por elas. Eu gosto de escrever no meu tempo e do meu jeito. É claro que eu me sinto honrada por você sentirem falta da fic, mas eu não consigo escrever qualquer coisa e postá-la só para agradar vocês. Eu estabeleci que a prioridade é eu _me_ agradar, perdoe-me pela sinceridade, mas é a verdade.

Em quarto lugar, MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS (as que não se encaixam na descrição acima)! Vocês são maravilhosos. Obrigada por me fazerem crescer como escritora e como pessoa. Obrigada também pelas palavras de carinho e suporte! Eu espero que saibam a diferença que fazem na minha vida.

Como estou de férias e MUITO inspirada, o próximo capítulo dessa fic ou de _O Plebeu_ deve sair nessa próxima semana – ou então, postarei algumas one-shots que andei escrevendo. Acreditem, foi graças a elas que a minha inspiração voltou.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo horroroso e até a próxima!

Ah! Por favor me digam se Sasuke não ficou muito estranho... Eu não consegui melhorá-lo, me desculpem.


	25. Chapter 25

**Últimas Chances**

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco**

_Decadência_

xxxxxxxx

"Merda!" Eu praguejei quando, pela enésima vez, o botão da blusa escapulira dos meus dedos trêmulos. Por um momento eu tive vontade de arrancá-lo dali e jogá-lo na parede, de rasgar aquela maldita blusa que, nos últimos trinta minutos, por mais que eu tentasse, continuava com os três primeiros botões de cima ainda irritantemente abertos.

Suspirando lentamente e me agarrando aos resquícios de paciência, eu tentei uma vez mais. Segurei com a trêmula mão esquerda o botão, e, com a direita, paralisada, apenas empurrei a abertura em que ele se encaixava. Quatro segundos depois eu estava amaldiçoando o desconhecido inventor de botões por me torturar daquela maneira.

Isso é um desastre, eu pensei, um completo desastre prestes a se tornar uma catástrofe. Desde que eu fui tirada dos aparelhos e uma nova bateria de medicamentos me foi prescrita na noite anterior, o meu corpo foi tomado por reações adversas quase insuportáveis. A metade da minha noite foi ocupada com vômitos, mesmo quando nada mais havia em meu estômago. Eu passei a chorar descontroladamente por qualquer besteira, desde a cor dos lençóis que me incomodava até as injeções de calmantes. Constantes arrepios desciam a minha espinha e uma enxaqueca histórica por pouco não explodiu a minha cabeça.

Eu preferiria ter continuado com os meus ataques cardíacos e afins. Pelo menos eu desmaiava dois segundos depois de eles começarem e, por isso, eles não me incomodavam tanto.

E essa foi uma reação relativamente otimista. Tanto eu quanto Mayama e Tsunade esperávamos que eu sofresse ataques epilépticos, uma brusca mudança comportamental e até mesmo um possível infarto, razão pela qual a minha enfermeira particular e o médico responsável pelo meu caso foram colocados de prontidão – ela, no meu quarto, e ele, na sala dos médicos, já que tinha acesso limitado a mim. Eu não sabia qual dos três mais sofreu.

O pior de tudo era que eu sabia que a situação dificilmente melhoraria a partir dali. Agora que eu já não tinha mais o auxílio das máquinas e meus medicamentos foram diminuídos a luta do meu organismo contra a escassez de chackra, armazenado no MDAIC, tornou-se mais intensa. A partir dessa manhã, quando os efeitos adversos se pronunciaram, eu tinha não apenas uma mão paralisada como também uma outra trêmula e precariamente funcional. As minhas duas pernas não apresentaram melhoras, permanecendo como pesos mortos para a minha cintura.

Mesmo perfeitamente ciente dos meus limites, eu dispensei a ajuda de Mizuki, pois, como se não bastasse a minha doença para me segurar, havia também a minha teimosia e o meu orgulho, insistindo para que eu terminasse de me arrumar sozinha. Já havia sido humilhação o suficiente tê-la colocando as minhas roupas íntimas, o meu orgulho sussurrou – eu não conseguia dobrar o meu tronco para passar a calcinha pelos meus pés. Os analgésicos foram suspensos, e qualquer movimento me causava dor.

A única coisa que eu consegui fazer sozinha era tomar banho – e mesmo isso com enormes obstáculos. Mizuki teve que me despir da vestimenta hospitalar e me colocar deitada na banheira; intervalos de mais de um minuto para que a minha mão se recuperasse da tremedeira por ter segurado a esponja por cinco segundos foram necessários; foi Mizuki quem lavou os meus cabelos, quem me tirou da banheira, secou-me, enrolou a toalha em minha volta e fez todo o resto, até que eu a pedi para me deixar sozinha, com a blusa por fechar e o autorespeito reduzido à zero.

Eu exalei forte e sonoramente pela boca, enterrando o meu rosto desgastado pelo choro e noite mal dormida na palma das minhas mãos debilitadas. Eu jamais conseguiria viver – ou melhor, terminar de viver – assim. Não foi desta maneira que eu me imaginei aproveitando os meus poucos meses restantes. Para falar a verdade, nada do que aconteceu nas últimas semanas estava dentro dos meus planos friamente calculados desde o dia em que soube da doença, e isso inclui a inesperada volta de Sasuke e a igualmente surpresa revelação da minha patologia secreta aos meus amigos.

_Sasuke._

Ele ainda não havia me pagado uma visita naquele dia, eu me lembrei, e a falta que ele fazia era maior do que eu podia esperar. Eu havia acordado muito cedo naquela manhã devido ao meu desconforto com os remédios, e desde então Mizuki teve de estar ao meu lado. Não foi permitido que Sasuke entrasse, e parte de mim estava aliviada. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu gostaria muito de vê-lo eu não queria que ele me encontrasse debruçada no vaso sanitário, expelindo o conteúdo do meu estômago.

Quando eu parei para refletir, concluí que aquele era um pensamento bobo. Afinal, o meu vômito seria algo quase agradável se comparado com o que ele posteriormente veria, já que iríamos morar juntos. Inevitavelmente ele não só me veria no pior dos estados como também deveria estar ao meu lado para passar por eles.

Um frio na minha barriga injuriada me trouxe um mal estar.

Eu me sobressaltei quando duas batidas na porta me tiraram dos meus pensamentos. Eu só tive tempo de colocar uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha antes que Mayama e Sasuke adentrassem o quarto; o primeiro, com uma prancheta em mãos, e o outro, de braços cruzados. Eu imediatamente notei a mandíbula rígida do Uchiha – um claro sinal de desconforto que por conseqüência aumentou o meu.

"Como se sente hoje, meu bem?" O meu médico me perguntou alegremente, depositando na minha testa o seu usual beijo fraternal. Eu não queria receber aquele beijo, eu constatei, não naquele péssimo momento. Eu o culpava, juntamente com Tsunade, por tudo de ruim que vinha me acontecendo – por eu não estar bem. Foram eles quem colocaram o MDAIC sem o meu consentimento, trazendo uma cascata de desgraças sobre os meus ombros.

Entretanto, mesmo desgostosa, eu optei por nada dizer a esse respeito. Era mais sensato evitar uma briga que poderia causar o adiamento da minha saída do Hospital. Contra as minhas vontades, eu sorri forçadamente, acariciando o antebraço dele que tocava o meu ombro.

"Bem," eu menti e levantei o rosto para encará-lo, mantendo o meu sorriso quando ele passou os dedos pela minha bochecha.

"Você não precisa mentir para mim, senhorita," ele disse, afastando a minha franja da testa, como se quisesse averiguar ainda mais profundamente a minha mentira que eu tão pobremente sabia esconder. "Eu consigo ver nesse seu péssimo rosto mentiroso _e_ no seu prontuário que a noite difícil te desgastou, assim como eu e Mizuki, pode ter certeza."

Eu não sabia por que, mas a voz calma não só dele quanto dos outros ao meu redor começava a me incomodar. Mais uma vez, eu engoli as palavras certas, optando por alternativas, precedidas por um dar de ombros. "De nada me adiantaria reclamar. Eu não posso tomar remédios para aliviar os sintomas e, pelo o que eu soube, esse MDAIC continuará a me torturar por meses."

Mayama sorriu e balançou a cabeça em negativa, cruzando os braços. "Como você é contraditória. Acaba de dizer que não adianta reclamar, mas é exatamente isso que fez." Eu o olhei com impaciência, aquele olhar de quem diz "esse seu argumento é idiota e não me convenceria nem nas minhas outras oito vidas". Ele apenas alargou o sorriso sarcástico. "Bem, espero que saiba, sendo essa excelente conhecedora de medicina que é, que esses efeitos são transitórios e dificilmente durarão mais de duas semanas."

Eu suspirei e cocei a testa com os meus olhos, agora, para baixo, nas minhas coxas. Eu estava cansada de ouvir explicações e justificativas otimistas para rebater tudo o que me abatia. Fugia à minha compreensão como Mayama e Tsunade conseguiam tratar essa doença como se fosse o mais simples dos resfriados. Irritava-me a maneira como eles deliberadamente ignoravam o fato de eu ser uma paciente terminal e dependente de um milagre para me salvar.

Parecia que eu não conhecia a doença, que eu não havia passado centenas de noites em claro pesquisando-a e procurando uma solução convincente, que eu não me frustrava todos os dias por não tê-la achado – e o pior, que eu não conhecia o meu próprio corpo.

Eu dei de ombros mais uma vez. "Tanto faz, Mayama. Eu só quero sair daqui." Uma duvidosa mentira.

Mayama, extremamente compreensível quando queria, captou que eu queria encerrar por ali e passou a ler o meu prontuário na prancheta. "É justamente por isso que me atrasei hoje na visita diária. Estava arrumando a papelada para a sua liberação. Quando Mizuki me procurou, a pedido seu..." Ele interrompeu a sua leitura para me olhar com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Eu estava terminando de orientar Sasuke quanto à estadia de vocês dois – por que está com a blusa aberta?"

Eu pisquei com a sua súbita mudança de assunto e olhei para o lugar que ele encarava de cenho franzido – para a minha blusa desabotoada. Eu pensei em lhe dizer que eu a preferia daquela maneira, mas ele me conhecia bem e descobriria mais uma das minhas mentiras. "E-Eu não consegui fechá-la."

"E por que Mizuki não a fechou para você? É o trabalho dela!"

"Eu a dispensei."

Mayama fez uma pausa. A minha resposta era mais do que o necessário para me explicar. O meu amigo e colega de trabalho, por mais intrometido que fosse, conhecia-me bem demais e sabia que um dos meus incontáveis pontos fracos era o orgulho. Portanto, ele apenas suspirou, contendo-se para não me repreender, largou a prancheta no colchão ao meu lado e terminou o trabalho do qual eu havia desistido.

"Já contratei uma fisioterapeuta e chackraterapeuta vinda da Vila da Pedra, a melhor desse ramo" ele disse enquanto abotoava o último botão, tampando a minha cicatriz que antes aparecia pelo decote. "Ela deverá chegar nos próximos três dias e começará as sessões assim que se instalar no Hotel."

Eu apenas displicentemente assenti e abaixei a cabeça para que Mayama não visse a droga da lágrima que inundou o meu olho. Pouco me importava essa fisioterapeuta/chackraterapeuta. Resultados satisfatórios dessas sessões apenas apareceriam em um mês ou mais, e, nesse ínterim, eu continuaria quase aleijada.

"Ei." Mayama colocou um dedo sob o meu queixo e levantou o meu rosto. Eu funguei, tentando afugentar a lágrima iminente. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

E ali estava o otimismo que não fazia nada além de me evidenciar que o exato contrário acontecia. Eu enxuguei o meu rosto.

"Eu discordo plenamente dessa sua previsão absurda, mas se essa ilusão te faz sentir melhor, continue com ela enquanto eu vivo a realidade."

Mayama pareceu ligeiramente ofendido, largando o meu rosto quando viu que o seu consolo não atingiu o efeito esperado. "Eu não estou dizendo isso para amaciar a situação, Sakura. Eu acredito no que eu acabei de dizer, não estou dizendo nada da boca para a fora. Estou convicto de que estamos no caminho certo –" Para o meu alívio, o agudo som do Pager dele o calara. Ele levanta um dedo, pedindo para que eu esperasse – como se eu fosse sair dali por conta própria – e tirou o aparelho do bolso do seu jaleco.

"Merda!" Ele exclamou, batendo uma mão na sua coxa. "Eu tenho que ir. Houve uma complicação em uma cirurgia. Rezo para que o caos que causou quando saiu termine assim que retornar, Sakura," ele me disse, e eu apenas rolei os olhos. Realmente, eu havia deixado muitos pacientes pendentes quando fui _obrigada_ a tirar uma licença. Pelo jeito como as coisas andavam eles continuariam sem os meus cuidados. "Só resolverei isso e voltarei para te ajudar a sair daqui, OK?" Ele pegou a minha mão que ainda tinha alguma função. "Por enquanto, eu agradeceria se assinasse esses papéis."

Eu puxei a minha mão enquanto assentia. Mayama, sentindo a minha rejeita, saiu sem me dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Foi ali que eu atinei o quanto a minha frieza o havia machucado. Entretanto, por mais que desejasse, eu não conseguia reunir em mim compaixão suficiente para pedir perdão.

Especialmente depois que eu e Sasuke fomos deixados sozinhos no quarto.

Quando eu desviei o meu olhar para ele e vi que ele já me olhava, uma quentura no meu peito apareceu, uma espécie de conforto que sempre surgia quando estava com ele, desde os nossos tempos de gennin. Não era a primeira vez que eu o pegava me observando, principalmente desde que ele passou a me visitar todos os dias e, mesmo assim, eu não havia me acostumado à tamanha atenção.

Ele deu dois passos para se aproximar de mim, permanecendo de braços cruzados e uma expressão facial eternamente indiferente. Nenhum de nós dois nada disse durante poucos minutos que se seguiram em que eu limpava as teimosas lágrimas e Sasuke apenas analisava o meu embaraçoso choro. Já não me afetava tanto chorar na frente dele, simplesmente porque era inevitável e ele não mostrava mais a característica repugnância como quando éramos mais jovens e eu me entristecia.

"Eu imaginei que estaria feliz por sair daqui."

Eu ergui a cabeça bruscamente quando ele quebrou o silêncio – algo raro de se presenciar. O meu parcial choque, porém, pouco durou, pois logo em seguida eu ria sarcasticamente, limpando a minha pálpebra inferior.

"Eu acho que estaria feliz se não tivesse _entrado_ aqui para começar."

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você não estaria _viva_ se não tivesse entrado aqui."

Eu parei o meu limpar de lágrimas e o mirei intensamente, como há muito eu não fazia. "Eu pensei que você, Sasuke, mais do que todas as outras pessoas, soubesse que há tempos em que somente viver não é o suficiente."

Eu vi os ombros de Sasuke se retesarem as suas mãos se fecharem em punhos, uma delas apertando o seu bíceps, a tensão do seu maxilar e o seu engolir em seco. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem a o que eu estava me referindo; da época em que a sua vingança o consumia, em que nada era o bastante enquanto o seu irmão permanecesse vivo. As amizades, os ótimos momentos que compartilhamos, a sua perspectiva profissional em Konoha; nada disso podia substituir uma família inteira perdida e o irmão responsável por ela.

E era assim que eu agora me encontrava. Eu poderia ganhar mais de um ano de vida com esse dispositivo recém-instalado, mas eu não queria abdicar dos pequenos prazeres diários por esse tempo extra. Os meus movimentos limitados, o meu aprisionamento, o meu isolamento dos meus amigos, as dores do pós-operatório e dos remédios... Eu conseguiria viver fisicamente assim, mas jamais sobreviveria emocionalmente, mesmo com Sasuke ao meu lado. O que é um ano e meio a mais infeliz se comparado a poucos meses alegre?

Eu voltei a fixar o meu olhar nas minhas pernas quando senti a torrente de emoções voltar a umedecer os meus olhos. Eu poderia parecer forte em alguns momentos, mas por dentro eu estava desesperada – desesperada para aproveitar o que me restava de vida e de amigos. O meu interior estava destroçado em todos os sentidos. O que eu mais queria era repará-lo, e esse desejo me roubava o sono.

Sasuke descruzou os braços e exalou fortemente, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans azul –aquela era a primeira vez que eu o via sem as suas típicas calças pretas de tecido. A sua blusa de mangas compridas azul marinho, entretanto, era a mesma que o deixava parecido com um modelo da mais bela das pinturas – uma pintura aparentemente insatisfeita comigo, eu pensei. O seu olhar era duro; queimava o meu rosto.

"Eu não entendo o que quer, Sakura," ele afirmou, a sua voz grave, penetrante – e levemente impaciente.

"O que eu quero?" Eu exclamei, tanto surpresa quanto indignada. Era claro que ele não sabia o que eu queria – ninguém nunca me perguntou ou, se o fez, preferiu não me dar ouvidos. Nenhuma das minhas vontades foi respeitada desde que eu fui internada; como eu podia ainda ser reprimida por discordar com as decisões que não foram minhas?

"Sim, Sakura, o que você quer," ele respondeu – mesmo sendo a minha pergunta explicitamente retórica.

_Ele estava me provocando. _

"O que eu quero, Sasuke,"eu disse por entre os dentes, inclinando o meu tronco para frente, em direção a ele, para que ele visse de perto a minha insatisfação. Eu sentia o meu rosto esquentar. "Eu quero sair daqui sobre as minhas pernas, e não em uma cadeira de rodas; eu quero voltar para o meu apartamento, que é aonde eu realmente pertenço; eu quero o meu emprego de volta; eu quero poder escovar os meus próprios dentes e colocar a merda da minha calcinha com as minhas próprias mãos _estáveis_; eu quero arrancar esse MDAIC do meu peito e terminar de viver a minha vida com dignidade sem ter ninguém me tratando como se eu tivesse alguma merda de doença mental e todos os meus desejos e decisões fossem uma grande piada de uma mente alucinante!"

Eu arfava quando terminei de falar o que estava constringindo a minha garganta. Eu nem ao menos havia percebido as gotas que desceram dos meus olhos até caíram na minha perna. O alvo da minha explosão permaneceu imóvel. Os seus globos oculares não moveram um milímetro, penetrando os meus o tempo inteiro. Uma mistura de alívio com arrependimento, se é que isso era possível, alojou-se no meu peito, apertando-o, quase me sufocando, juntamente com o silêncio pesado que se sucedeu.

"Eu não sei se você consegue deixar de ser egoísta para perceber, Sakura," Sasuke disse, baixo, grave. Cada letra penetrou em minha pele e reverberou por todos os meus ossos. "Mas nada do que está sendo feito foi intencionado para te prejudicar."

Eu franzi o cenho. Ele nunca havia falado comigo daquela maneira. "Egoísta?"

"Você acha que estamos brincando com você, é isso?" Ele continuou como se eu nada tivesse dito, aproximando-se mais um passo de mim, parando a poucos centímetros dos meus joelhos dobrados. Eu podia sentir a sua iminente raiva incitar o meu arrependimento. "Acha que eu abrir a minha antiga casa onde desde o assassinato da minha família eu não ponho os pés é uma espécie de _tortura_ que preparamos para você?"

Os papéis se inverteram, eu percebi. Quando antes eu queria prensá-lo contra a parede – metaforicamente falando – agora era ele quem me pressionava. Pelo visto, nem todas as coisas mudaram nesses últimos anos.

Mais lágrimas inundaram os meus olhos e alma, prevendo que brigaríamos mais uma vez pelo mesmo motivo. Eu sabia que, caso eu estivesse no meu juízo perfeito – o que significa não estar afetada pela falta de chackra e pelo desequilíbrio nos meus hormônios— a coragem para discutir com ele tão abertamente dificilmente surgiria. Ele me metralhava os meus olhos com os seus, e eu me vi obrigada a responder. "Sasuke, isso não está em nada relacionado com a sua casa!" Eu exclamei verdadeiramente, deixando que o meu rosto se molhasse. "Eu me sentiria oprimida da mesma maneira se me mudasse para qualquer lugar nesse mundo!"

"Não é o que me parece." Ele rebateu imediatamente depois, trincando os dentes. "Você soa como uma garota mimada e ingrata que não reconhece o que está diante dos seus olhos."

"Eu? Mima – _Ingrata_?" Eu gaguejei, todos os absurdos que ele disse tropeçando na minha língua para que fossem refutados. O meu arrependimento foi substituído pela fúria. Eu não sabia nem por onde começar a me defender, pois cada acusação era pior do que a outra. Eu queria poder me levantar e apontar o dedo na cara dele, ou empurrá-lo, ou chutá-lo – entre as pernas. "Como se atreve a me chamar de ingrata depois que tudo o que nos fez, depois de toda a rejeição que – eu não acredito que ouvi isso saindo da _sua_ boca!"

"Pois acredite, Sakura." Quando ele espalmou as mãos sobre o colchão, uma em cada lado do meu quadril, eu não me retraí, disposta a enfrentá-lo assim, de perto. Eu já não era intimidada com facilidade, mesmo quando a poucos centímetros de distância do meu rosto estava o furioso de Sasuke. "O que eu estou fazendo por você eu jamais faria por qualquer outra pessoa. Se não consegue apreciar o sacrifício que estou fazendo, eu me sentirei na liberdade de retirar a proposta de morarmos para o Complexo Uchiha."

Eu engoli em seco, sustentando o olhar duro do Uchiha. As palavras que ele disse com o nariz quase tocando o meu demoraram-se para serem registradas devido à turbulência de emoções que me confundia. Eu primeiro compreendi que a minha reação ao fato de morarmos juntos o ofendera e acabaria comprometendo não só a nossa amizade como o meu futuro. Eu não saberia o que seria pior: morar com Sasuke ou com Mizuki, ambas as possibilidades não muito atrativas por diversos motivos.

E, logo depois que esse pensamento se concretizou, eu me lembrei do que ele disse.

_Jamais faria por qualquer outra pessoa._

O meu coração pulou uma batida.

_Jamais faria por qualquer outra pessoa._

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu compreendi o verdadeiro significado da sua confissão, eu não o compreendia; ou não _queria_ compreender.

Eu vi em sua expressão que ele acabava de perceber o que tinha dito – e que preferia ter se mantido calado. Abaixou a cabeça para esconder algo de mim – o seu embaraço, talvez – e fez menção de se afastar, mas antes que o fizesse, eu coloquei uma mão sobre a sua que, eu senti, havia se fechado, prendendo o lençol entre os seus dedos. Ele logo retornou o seu olhar para o meu, tão próximo quanto antes. A curta distância não me incomodava, e parecia não incomodá-lo também.

"Eu tenho plena ciência de tudo o que tem feito por mim, Sasuke, e eu peço que acredite quando eu digo que eu não sinto nada mais além de gratidão por ter abdicado tanto por mim." Eu disse em um tom tão baixo que beirava ao sussurro. Meus olhos ardiam. Ele permaneceu inalterado. "Eu não sei o que te levou a isto, mas eu creio que está seriamente confundindo as minhas razões para agir dessa forma."

"Eu não estou confundindo nada –"

"Está, sim." Eu disparei de volta, interrompendo a sua fúria. "Eu não tenho absolutamente nada contra o nome da sua família nem contra o lugar em que ela vivia; é a situação em que ela foi envolvida que me chateia. Você está convicto de que eu estou desprezando a sua ajuda, quando na verdade, para o seu próprio bem, estou procurando alternativas para não precisar dela!"

Pela maneira como ele me olhou, quase impaciente, eu concluí que ele não estava tão crente nos meus argumentos – e que não esperava por eles. Por isso eu apertei os meus dedos mais fortemente ao redor da sua mão, sentindo-os começarem a tremer.

"É claro que eu queria me mudar com você, Sasuke, mas fazer com que você reabra feridas por uma causa quase perdida – não me olhe assim, você sabe que estou certa." Eu o repreendi quando os seus olhos se estreitaram, prontos para me rebater. Doía-me confessar aquilo, mas era a verdade, e era necessária. "Você mesmo disse das memórias que aquele lugar guarda e o quão dolorosas elas são para você. Você realmente acha que seria justo eu te submeter a isso?"

"Quantas vezes eu terei que te dizer que a escolha de te levar para lá foi minha? Você não está me submetendo a nada." Ele retrucou, e eu senti os seus dedos esmagarem ainda mais o lençol.

Eu balancei a cabeça inconscientemente e lambi os lábios, mantendo o nosso contato visual. "Estou te submetendo a muita coisa, Sasuke. Por um acaso você tem noção de que eu sou uma inválida? A única coisa que eu sei fazer sozinha é incomodar os outros." Ele abriu a boca para me contrariar, mas eu persisti. "Sasuke, você teria que cuidar de mim como se cuidasse de uma criança – ou, ou uma idosa! Você teria que me ajudar a ir ao banheiro, a escovar os dentes, colocar a roupa, me alimentar – cozinhar! Você teria que me carregar para todo lugar já que eu não posso nem me manter de pé e—"

"Você acha que eu não sei disso?" Ele me interrompeu, um milímetro mais perto do meu rosto. "Estive aqui durante todo o tempo em que esteve internada."

"Mas isso é muito mais complexo do que –"

"E Mayama me deixou a par de tudo." Ele continuou, ignorando-me. "Enquanto estava se arrumando ele me atualizou sobre as minhas tarefas e do que você precisaria de mim. Se é só isso que te preocupa, pode ficar tranquila. Eu sei exatamente no que estou me metendo."

Eu mordi o meu lábio inferior, entristecendo-me mais profundamente. Eu continuava a chorar silenciosamente. "Sasuke, a sua vida vai se transformar em um inferno."

"Já estive em lugares piores."

Aquilo, eu não podia retrucar. Nem mesmo toda a minha bagagem de sofrimentos e angústias, como a morte dos meus pais e a doença que herdei, poderia ser comparada ao passado sangrento e infernal de Sasuke. Porém, eu não me sentiria confortável acrescentando mais péssimas memórias para o acervo dele. Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos antes de encará-lo uma vez mais. Ele não tirava os seus orbes negros dos meus.

"Sasuke, eu já passei por isso antes – eu já estive no seu lado da história." Eu argumentei, preparando para apelar. "Esqueceu-se de que o meu pai teve essa mesma doença? Foi muito difícil vê-lo definhar diante dos meus olhos e ter que cuidar dele quando sabíamos que estávamos apenas adiando o inevitável –"

"_Não_ fale assim." Ele aumentou a tensão na mandíbula para falar por entre os dentes cerrados.

"É a realidade – e não adianta negá-la!" Eu exclamei e agarrei o seu antebraço – ainda estendido, com as mãos no colchão. "Eu não _quero_ que você passe pelo o que eu passei!"

"Eu não vou, Sakura, porque você não é o seu pai, eu não sou você e essa história não é mais a da sua família."

Eu mirei os seus olhos penetrantes, intrigada – e levemente lisonjeada. Foi exatamente isso o que Kaito que me disse quando conversamos pela última vez. "Por que está se permitindo cair nesta armadilha?"

"Você é a única que pensa que é uma armadilha." Eu sentia o hálito quente que saia do seu murmúrio nos meus próprios lábios. "Assim como você, eu não quero te obrigar a nada, Sakura. Se não quer morar comigo não serei eu quem irá te arrastar pelos cabelos até a minha casa." O que me pareceu um cubo de gelo desceu pela minha espinha perante a intensidade da sua voz, a proximidade do seu corpo e a seriedade na sua expressão. "Diga que não quer e eu irei agora mesmo cancelar o arranjo."

Os meus dedos ao redor do seu braço começaram a tremer. Eu não queria, eu tentei me convencer. Não era justo fazer dele o meu escravo. Ambos acabaríamos miseráveis; ele, presenciando a minha decadência em queda livre, e eu, sendo o objeto da sua restrição, como eu fora anos atrás. Caso eu aceitasse o seu pedido eu estaria sendo, pela segunda vez, um grande empecilho em sua vida. Nenhum de nós ansiava por esta perspectiva.

Entretanto, eu ansiava por ele, e isso era um fato irrefutável. Eu me mal-acostumei com a sua presença diária ao meu lado e com os seus mimos – à sua maneira, é claro. Eu já tinha saudades dos nossos silêncios e conversas que nunca antes tivemos a liberdade de ter, de acordar e vê-lo sentado na mesma cadeira, na mesma posição, de me surpreender com os livros que o gosto dele me trazia – de tê-lo ali, a uma mão de distância. Como uma tola, eu me viciara de novo em Uchiha Sasuke, um diferente tipo de vício pela mesma droga que eu ainda não tinha certeza se me faria mal ou bem.

Eu quase sentia o meu corpo se duelar entre os meus desejos e as minhas necessidades; a minha cabeça e o meu coração; altruísmo e egoísmo.

Sempre fora assim, eu pensei. Sempre quando eu achava que as minhas convicções estavam firmemente fundamentadas chegava esse homem paradoxal e embaralhava tudo.

Foi olhando para ele, para aqueles olhos que me assombravam desde que eu comecei a entender o que era admiração e devoção, que eu me decidi. Eu soltei o seu braço, fisicamente incapacitada de manter o aperto. Ele se manteve imóvel.

Ele _queria_ que eu fosse egoísta, queria que eu escolhesse a mim.

"Você vai se arrepender _tanto_ por ter me convencido," eu sussurrei, simultaneamente triste e satisfeita. Futuramente eu poderia refletir se aquela realmente fora a melhor decisão, mas temia que jamais descobriria qual seria a decisão correta.

Eu não pude resistir sorrir quando ele fez o mesmo – um levantar de canto de lábio, eu admito, mas o mais similar de um sorriso que poderia arrancar de Sasuke. Uma covinha apareceu ao lado do seu meio-sorriso que o tornava mais charmoso do que o normal, especialmente àquela distância.

Uma vontade súbita de beijá-lo, tão fervorosamente quanto o nosso primeiro e único beijo, me assolou. Eu queria aquele sorriso colado no meu, sentir o calor daquela boca que tão pouco falava, agarrar os cabelos macios dele novamente e ter a minha pele sob as suas mãos. Não era a primeira vez que a necessidade desse contato com ele surgia – foram vezes excessivamente demais. Afinal, Sasuke continuava a ser o homem mais lindo que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer e, ultimamente, minimamente mais caloroso. Se antes eu me derretia por ele por qualquer coisa, agora eu me derretia somente de pensar no nome dele. Alguns hábitos definitivamente não morrem.

Para evitar me fazer de tola, eu limpei a garganta, abaixei a minha cabeça e esfreguei as mãos nas minhas bochechas (coradas por conta da minha imaginação viajante) para secá-las. Céus, como eu chorava nos últimos tempos.

Como se tivesse tomado um choque Sasuke tirou as suas mãos do colchão e deu um passo para trás, cruzando os braços de novo, quando a porta do quarto foi aberta sem qualquer tipo de anúncio. Mayama entrou no recinto empurrando uma cadeira de rodas que eu conhecia bem – eu já instruí muitos pacientes a usá-la. Um nó se formou no meu estômago.

_A porcaria da ironia..._

O médico fechou a porta e estacionou a cadeira na minha frente, aparentemente se esquecendo de que Sasuke também se encontrava ali já que não lhe dispensou nem um relance. O sorriso animado que tinha no rosto se transformou em um infeliz ao se deparar com o meu rosto choroso.

"Eu imaginei que seria melhor você sair na cadeira e pelas portas dos fundos, ao invés de carregada." Ele disse, bagunçando os cabelos. Ele pegou os papéis que eu havia esquecido na cama e os leu. "Por que não assinou?"

"Estávamos conversando." Eu respondi. A verdade era que nem me lembrei de me lembrar dos papeis, mas preferi não comentar isso com ele.

Ele estendeu os documentos para mim. "Pode assiná-los agora?"

Eu assenti e os peguei. Coloquei os papéis no meu colo, já sabendo de cor o que eles diziam. Afinal, eu os havia apresentado para milhares de pacientes antes. Aceitei a caneta que Mayama me sugeria, sentindo os meus dedos ameaçarem tremer no primeiro segundo. Metade da minha assinatura tinha sido feita quando segurar a caneta se tornou impraticável e eu tive de largá-la no colchão e esperar que a tremedeira passasse. Um silêncio tenso se instalou enquanto o meu membro se recuperava por pouco mais do que dois minutos; quase cinco até que eu terminasse de escrever o meu nome.

Descontente, eu entreguei os papéis a Mayama, que tentou um contato visual e que foi bloqueado pelos meus ânimos. Eu não queria olhar para a pena no seu rosto ou para o eterno otimismo.

"Está liberada, Sakura." Ele concluiu, infeliz com a minha desfeita.

"Obrigada." Eu agradeci, falando com tão pouca vontade e sinceridade que eu duvidava que ele me ouviu.

Mayama enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco e balançou para frente e para trás sobre os seus calcanhares. "Bem, eu já expliquei a vocês dois a rotina de vocês daqui para frente." Ele disse, olhando de soslaio para Sasuke – que permanecia atrás do médico, aparentemente indiferente – e este assentiu; não que fosse preciso, já que Mayama logo se virou para mim e não viu o movimento. "Eu já entreguei ao Uchiha a grade horária e a dosagem dos seus medicamentos; ele também já foi instruído a respeito de como manuseá-la e o que fazer em casos de emergência."

Inconscientemente eu procurei o rosto de Sasuke e, quando o encontrei, vi que ele já me observava. A sua expressão serena pareceu me transmitir uma certa tranqüilidade que me impediu de responder Mayama com grosseria – o porquê, tanto da serenidade de Sasuke quanto do meu ímpeto de ser rude, eu desconhecia. Eu me decidi por usar o meu desequilíbrio hormonal como culpado para o meu humor variante e atípico, mais uma vez.

Eu assenti desanimadamente.

Mayama suspirou. Pelo cair dos seus ombros eu deduzi que ele ali desistia de levantar os meus ânimos. Mesmo sabendo que eu estava insatisfeita com ele, ele veio até mim e me abraçou calorosamente.

Durante aquele breve momento, eu deixei de lado todas as minhas mágoas que guardava por aquele homem, responsável maior pela minha tristeza atual, e me permiti desfrutar do calor dele da qual, apesar de tudo, eu sentia falta – e sentiria ainda mais quando fosse aprisionada no Complexo Uchiha. Eu rodeei os meus braços pelo seu tronco e pressionei o meu nariz no seu ombro. Pela minha mente me passaram memórias de todos os nossos plantões juntos: de como ele me trazia um café quente para me manter acordada, de como me levava para casa quando era muito tarde, das nossas conversas, discussões, de ajudas mútuas durante situações complicadas e, acima de tudo, do seu carinho incondicional.

Por que ele tinha de estragar tudo – tanto a nossa relação quanto a minha vida? Por que ele fez com que eu passasse os meus últimos meses de vida com um grande remorso por ele, quando o que eu mais queria era aproveitar os meus amigos o máximo que podia? Com a decepção que eu sentia por ele, ficaria difícil para mim separar as minhas ótimas memórias com ele das piores, que eram as mais recentes, e eu jamais quis isso para nenhum de nós dois.

Eu fechei os olhos enquanto ele beijava a minha têmpora, como muitas vezes antes ele tinha feito. "Você sabe que eu estou do seu lado, não sabe?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, apertando o seu abraço. "Sabe que começaria uma guerra mundial se fosse o suficiente para que não a fizesse passar por isso?"

O que alguém poderia dizer depois de ouvir _aquilo_? A minha garganta, constrita pela emoção, não soltou nenhum som e, por isso, eu pude apenas assentir contra o ombro dele. Eu sei, eu queria dizer, eu sei muito bem sobre os sentimentos dele por mim,sei que ultrapassava o limite profissional e o da amizade. Era o jeito que ele me tocava, que me olhava e que cuidava de mim – era o jeito como ele me abraçava agora e como ele se magoava quando eu me chateava com ele.

O pior de tudo era que ele sabia perfeitamente que eu não era ignorante aos seus sentimentos – e isso me machucava tão profundamente quando uma faca no meu peito, pois, por mais que eu tentasse, eu não era capaz de retribuir o amor daquele homem maravilhoso – sim, ele era maravilhoso, independente de todo o sofrimento que me infligiu. Eu o abracei mais forte, torcendo para que ele entendesse essa confusão dentro de mim.

Eu abri os olhos quando ouvi uma fungada e uma respiração vacilante próximas ao meu ouvido. A culpa e raiva que me corroíam se tornaram ainda mais intensas quando percebi que Mayama também se emocionava; culpa, por fomentar a sua tristeza, e raiva, por essa doença me destruir por dentro e por fora em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Era nesses instantes que eu pensava se não teria sido melhor se eu não tivesse adoecido antes, quando menos recursos existiam e menos pessoas seriam envolvidas. Tudo isso teria se encerrado mais rapidamente e menos dolorosamente. Quanto sofrimento, tanto para mim quando para os meus amigos, eu pouparia se simplesmente –

Um movimento foi captado pela minha visão periférica e os meus olhos foram rapidamente atraídos a ela. Por cima do ombro de Mayama eles encontraram os de Sasuke e, como sempre, os meus pulmões pareceram se reduzir à metade. As mãos dele estavam escondidas dentro dos bolsos da calça, mas eu ainda assim sentia a tensão nos seus braços, tão evidente quanto a no seu rosto: seus dentes cerrados e olhos que pareciam prestes a derreter o mais sólido dos objetos.

De repente e sem explicação, eu tive vontade de me separar de Mayama – e foi o que eu fiz. Delicadamente, eu retirei os meus braços do nosso abraço e empurrei levemente o peito do meu médico. Ele fungou mais uma vez e enxugou o rosto discretamente com as mãos. Uma garra pareceu segurar o meu coração e o apertou com a maior das maldades. Aquela era a segunda vez que eu havia visto Mayama chorar em todos os nossos anos de amizade; a outra fora quando ele soube da minha doença e, acredite em mim, não era a mais confortante das visões; pelo contrário. Eu queria chorar mais, fazer mais e poder dizer mais – mas nada disso era possível.

"Eu vou te visitar de dois em dois dias, tudo bem?" Ele disse com uma voz ainda carregada. Eu assenti, olhando para o meu colo. "Esperamos que o seu chackra já esteja estável o suficiente para que em poucas semanas eu já possa vê-la diariamente e em quatro meses, no mais tardar, você já possa voltar para casa."

"Tudo bem." Eu murmurei – mesmo quando _nada_ estava bem – e o encarei daquela vez. Foi a vez dele de somente balançar a cabeça em afirmação.

"Bem, então, eu... vou indo." Ele bagunçou os cabelos e enfiou uma mão no bolso do jaleco. "Eu ainda tenho alguns pacientes para ver, e pessoas podem começar a suspeitar se eu passar tempo demais por aqui... Mas eu passarei lá na sua nova moradia quando terminar o meu plantão."

Eu meneei a cabeça, tentando não demonstrar muito interesse, e ele se inclinou para me dar um beijo na bochecha e depois sair do quarto – amargurado. Eu suspirei, olhando para cima para enxugar as últimas lágrimas nas pálpebras inferiores dos meus olhos. Céus, tudo parecia ficar mais insuportável a cada segundo que se passava quando exato contrário deveria acontecer. Tudo fora planejado para que eu me sentisse melhor, para que todo o processo fosse menos doloroso para mim; porém, a frustração era muito predominante em relação ao meu bem-estar.

"Sakura."

Eu tomei um susto ao ouvir a voz grave de Sasuke. Como eu, mesmo que por um segundo, pude me esquecer que ele continuava parado, ali, bem diante de mim? Eu arrastei a base da palma da minha mão pelos meus olhos para extinguir de vez a umidade neles e depois encarei o homem, fungando, rezando para que ele nada dissesse que me fizesse chorar ainda mais.

Ele pareceu hesitar antes de voltar a se aproximar de mim, parando entre a cama e a cadeira de rodas. Aquele objeto parecia me sorrir em deboche, deleitando-se por ter que carregar a responsável por colocar outros em cima de si. Eu desviei os meus olhos dela para Sasuke, entretanto, para onde era seguro. Eu esperava que ele me fizesse esquecer a estupidez que era aquela cadeira e o que ela implicava sobre a minha condição de inútil.

Porém, nem ele conseguiu.

Ele parecia desconcertado, como se preferisse estar dando faxina no apartamento de Naruto do que ali. Ele suspirou um suspiro que pareceu o impulso para a sua próxima frase. "Eu deveria te colocar na cadeira."

Com um aperto no peito eu assenti, calada, esperando que ele se movesse. Ele o fez depois de quase meio minuto de relutância, diminuindo a distância entre nós. Uma parte de mim se aqueceu eu sentir o cheiro dele novamente, tão terapêutico como uma leve dose de calmante – efeito que logo se dissipou quando ele segurou os meus dois pulsos e os colocou no seu ombro, olhando-me dentro dos olhos. Aquela era uma ótima oportunidade para saciar a minha vontade anterior de beijá-lo, mas a minha semi-racionalidade recém-recuperada me dizia que o meu impulso estragaria ainda mais as coisas e por isso eu me mantive quieta mais uma vez.

"Mayama me disse que fizesse assim." Ele justificou, o que eu quase achei ser um tom de embaraço, ao passar um braço nas minhas costas e o outro sob os meus joelhos dobrados. Eu nada disse, simplesmente porque nada me veio à mente enquanto Sasuke estava tão próximo novamente.

Quando ele, enfim, me tirou do colchão, uma pontada de dor no exato lugar das minhas suturas me fez gemer, baixo, contido, mas o suficientemente alto para que Sasuke parasse e me encarasse de cenho franzido.

"O que foi?"

"Nada," eu menti, desejando que ele me largasse logo na cadeira para que eu não cedesse à tentação – sim, eu era capaz de me sentir atraída por ele mesmo sentindo dores. Era esse o nível de fascínio que eu tinha por aquele homem.

"Não me pareceu nada. Diga-me o que foi." Ele insistiu, e eu percebi que ele não se mexeria enquanto eu respondesse à sua pergunta.

"Foi só uma dorzinha nas minhas suturas quando você me levantou; mas é perfeitamente normal." Eu quase disse "não se preocupe", mas arriscaria dizer uma blasfêmia caso o fizesse. Não era sempre que Uchiha Sasuke se preocupava com algo, muito menos comigo – mesmo que a sua atitude nos últimos dias indicasse que eu poderia estar errada. Entretanto, eu não tinha certeza, o que era quase sempre no que se tratava daquele mistério ambulante.

Ele assentiu, mais para si mesmo do que para mim. "Diga-me quando algo a incomodar." Ele disse, girando o tronco para me colocar na cadeira. Eu ignorei o que ele instruiu e contive outros gemidos quando ele se inclinou e me depositou no acento. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu me desapontei por perder o contato com ele, eu me aliviei um pouco, pois era difícil estar tão perto de algo que eu jamais poderia ter.

Foi então que a pequena voz chata em minha cabeça me lembrou de que eu deveria manter essa determinação por mais alguns meses. Afinal, moraríamos juntos: um banquete em homenagem ao destino para que ele nos colocasse infinitamente mais próximos.

Xxxxx

As minhas mãos suavam, úmidas, assim como a minha testa e costas. Sentada na cadeira de rodas, eu virei a cabeça para trás, relanceando o homem que havia me carregado naquele assento deplorável através de Konoha. Ele, entretanto, olhava para frente, para o seu antigo lar, e mantinha as mãos nos guidões da cadeira, apertando-os com tanta força que as juntas dos seus dedos estavam brancas.

Eu voltei à minha posição anterior, engolindo em seco enquanto a minha ansiedade aumentava exponencialmente. Sasuke estava parado, imóvel como um estátua, desde que chegamos ali, na entrada do Complexo Uchiha – e isto acontecera a quase vinte minutos atrás. Estávamos a um passo (no meu caso, metaforicamente falando, já que eu não tinha pernas funcionais para dar qualquer tipo de passo) de adentrar a propriedade do clã mais famoso e polêmico da vila; entretanto, este último meio metro, para nós dois, havia se transformado no mais difícil milhar de quilômetros das nossas vidas.

Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, tentando acalmar os meus nervos em curto circuito. Em todos os meus dezenove anos de vida, eu estive no Complexo Uchiha exatas duas vezes: uma, em uma excursão da Academia, quando eu tinha apenas seis anos, para conhecer a história de Konoha através de um dos seus mais tradicionais clãs; a segunda, há dois anos, quando me foi ordenado que pesquisasse pergaminhos sobre o sharingan. Nunca houve um especialista nesse tipo de kekkei genkai que não fosse membro do clã; portanto, Tsunade me pediu que eu fosse a primeira – tanto para aprender sobre essa incrível característica hereditária e exclusiva dos Uchiha, quanto para aprofundar o meu conhecimento sobre o byakugan, já que este é derivado do primeiro.

Eu jamais me senti atraída por aquele lugar quase mitológico, nem antes, e muito menos depois do massacre. Como o próprio Sasuke havia me dito, aquele lugar tinha lembranças e memórias significativas demais, um peso que parecia sufocar qualquer alma viva que por suas redondezas passasse. Eu, particularmente, tinha pela ciência da importância daquele cemitério para uma das pessoas mais queridas para mim.

Porém, satisfeita ou não, eu teria de entrar ali – contra a minha vontade, mas teria. Tudo já havia sido arranjado para que eu me mudasse para li, para longe da civilização a fim de que o meu tratamento (que eu não aprovava) funcionasse perfeitamente – ou o mais perfeitamente que poderia um tratamento experimental funcionar.

Eu virei o meu pescoço para olhar para trás e para cima e ver que o rosto de Sasuke continuava exatamente da mesma maneira de quando ele havia me pagado no Hospital e me levado até lá: impassível – ou quase. Eu conseguia ver a tensão do seu maxilar, como se trincasse os dentes. Eu apenas conseguia imaginar o quão difícil aquilo estava sendo para ele; entretanto, eu achava que seria melhor se passássemos por isso de uma vez por todas. Era como tirar um curativo: quanto mais rápido, melhor.

Eu só esperava que fosse o melhor para ele também.

Reunindo os meus últimos vestígios de coragem, limpei a garganta. "Sasuke," eu o chamei, a minha voz não mais do que um fraco murmúrio. Ele não me ouviu. Os pensamentos dele deveria ter viajado para locais onde ele jamais quis compartilhar com quem quer que fosse, nem comigo, nem com Naruto.

Foi para evitar que isso acontecesse que eu lutei veementemente para que não nos mudássemos para lá. Porém, ninguém quis me ouvir, e preferiram ir pelo caminho mais doloroso para todos.

Eu tive que chamar o seu nome mais três fracas vezes até que ele enfim me ouvisse. Ele abaixou os olhos para me encarar, e eu pude ver neles uma apreensão e dúvida que, naquela vez, não estavam mascaradas pela indiferença. Eu tinha certeza de que, caso ele não tivesse assentido a cabeça e recomeçado a empurrar a cadeira de rodas eu teria sugerido que cancelássemos essa porcaria de arranjo e voltasse a aceitar a proposta de morar com Mizuki na chácara de Tsunade. Seria um pesadelo para mim, mas me pouparia de ver Sasuke tão... instável.

Quando ele deu o primeiro passo para frente em direção à sua antiga casa, à sua antiga vida (ou o que restava dela) e ao seu pior pesadelo, confesso que foi uma das raríssimas vezes que eu presenciei a hesitação de Uchiha Sasuke. O seu passo foi incerto, firme, como se ele, duas horas atrás, não estivesse convicto de que a sua decisão de morarmos juntos no abandonado Complexo Uchiha era a mais correta da história.

Pare com isso, Sasuke, e volte pra o seu apartamento, longe do que te mais dói, eu gritei em minha mente, porém, sem a coragem de dizer em voz alta.

Covarde.

Ele não parou. Continuou andando, empurrando a cadeira.

Coragem.

A pressão em meu peito aumentou enquanto atravessávamos o portal de entrada e penetrávamos no Complexo. Se eu pudesse definir aquele lugar com uma palavra, eu escolheria _cinza_. Talvez, alguns rastros de vermelho e preto, mas definitivamente cinza.

Tudo ali exalava morte, tragédia, vidas precoce e subitamente interrompidas – em sentidos acima da compreensão. As casas há muito desabitadas mostravam claros sinais de desgaste: algumas paredes e telhados quebrados, pinturas desbotadas e portas e janelas quebradas que, eu presumia, fossem resultados da noite que tirou toda a cor do Complexo. Flores mortas tentavam adornar o cenários, mas apenas adicionavam mais morbidez juntamente com as muitas ervas daninhas.

A bile subiu a minha garganta quando passamos por uma parede com uma grande mancha escura, falha, que eu presumi que fosse sangue velho – uma das poucas que resistiu às ações do tempo e do clima.

Morte, morte, morte. Pensando melhor, esse lugar combinava perfeitamente comigo. Era como se o tom fúnebre daquele cemitério refletisse exatamente o meu interior, tanto físico quanto emocional – um terrível espelho. Talvez eu me desfizesse ali mesmo e descansaria junto com o maior símbolo da morte de toda a Vila –

Sasuke parou de empurrar a cadeira de repente. Eu me virei para verificar o que aconteceu e o vi agachado a alguns metros de mim, vomitando.

Meus olhos se encheram d'água. O que eu estava fazendo? Que_ merda_ eu estava fazendo? De onde eu havia tirado a ridícula ideia de que daria certo fazer Sasuke passar por isso? Eu não queria ser egoísta – eu não _merecia_ ser egoísta. Por que ninguém me ouve? Eu deveria sofrer sozinha e não arrastar comigo quem nada tinha a ver com essa maldita doença, muito menos que já apanhou demais.

Com a pouca força que restava em minha mão boa eu me arrastei até onde aquele garotinho indefeso, testemunha de um dos genocídios mais cruéis, agarrando os seus cabelos pretos e respirando profundamente.

Eu era pequena e ingênua demais para me lembrar da noite, mas eu podia imaginá-la com clareza, como se estivesse de mãos dadas com Sasuke o tempo todo. Eu o via passando pelo mesmo portal que passamos minutos atrás, de mochila nas costas ao chegar da escola. Ele já devia ter visto corpos espalhados pelo chão, e eu podia sentir o desamparo subir pelo peito dele como se fosse eu. Primos, amigos, tios, tias, o padeiro, o marceneiro, o médico, o ninja... Todos mortos diante dos olhos de um garotinho.

E então, ele encontra com o seu irmão mais velho, arma em mãos e sangue dela escorrendo. Ele não acreditava que o seu maior ídolo e exemplo fosse capaz de tirar da sua vida tudo o que fazia da sua existência _vida_. Ele chorava, chorava, chorava, gritava e chorava, rasgando o silêncio fatal daquele lugar que, a partir de então, tornou-se o seu maior tabu.

Agora, eu também chorava, sem forças para segurar as lágrimas – não quando eu podia sentir a dor dele se juntar com as minhas e corroer a minha pele como ácido.

"Sasuke," eu murmurei, esticando uma mão para tocá-lo, mas logo em seguida desistindo e retraindo. Os ombros dele se enrijeceram, porém, ele não levantou o rosto para me encarar. "Sasuke, por favor, vamos sair daqui. Por favor."

Silêncio.

Eu respirei fundo antes de tentar novamente. "Sasuke, vamos embora." Eu toquei o seu ombro. Ele tremia – muito. Ele poderia estar tendo um ataque de pânico, eu pensei, a minha preocupação escalando mais alto. Entretanto, eu nada poderia fazer até que ele ouvisse – não quando nem meus braços e pernas funcionavam. Apertei os meus dedos no ombro dele com mais força, lutando contra a minha própria tremedeira. "Sasuke, escute-me, por favor. Vamos procurar Tsunade e eu direi a ela que usarei a chácara dela –"

"Não." Ele disse tão subitamente que eu quase pulei da cadeira. Os seus dedos soltaram os seus cabelos, e os seus cotovelos foram apoiados nos seus joelhos dobrados. Ainda que ele tivesse se libertado de onde quer que estivesse ido, não me olhava; mirava para frente. "Vamos prosseguir."

Ele enfim se levantou e recomeçou o seu empurrar da minha cadeira, não me dando chances de ver o seu rosto.

"Mas, Sasuke," eu protestei enquanto ele me empurrava mais rápido que antes – quase desesperadamente. "Não é certo que você –"

"Eu não discutirei com você pela mesma coisa pela centésima vez, Sakura," ele me interrompeu. "Apenas pare de falar."

"Mas –"

"Por favor."

O seu pedido me fez calar. Talvez a minha falação estivesse estressando-o ainda mais, e deixá-lo ainda mais desconfortável era a última coisa que eu queria. Porém, isso não mudava o fato de que, a cada passo que ele dava, mais errado essa ideia maluca se tornava.

Xxxx

A casa que Tsunade escolhera ficava na extremidade mais distante da entrada do Complexo Uchiha: o mais longe possível de qualquer contato com chackra. Era a casa mais a nordeste do Complexo, próximo à densa floresta que margeava a sua porção norte e ficava ao lado do que antigamente, possivelmente, fosse uma mercearia. Uma propriedade de apenas um andar – o mais adequado para a minha atual condição de cadeirante – e poucos cômodos.

Sasuke empurrou-me por uma rampa no alpendre frontal que, eu imaginava, fora colocado ali exclusivamente para o meu uso, e parou em frente a porta de entrada. Sem me virar, eu o ouvi vasculhar o seu bolso e tirar de dentro dele um molho de chaves que, passando o braço ao lado da minha cabeça, usou para abrir a porta.

Os meus olhos já cheios de lágrimas derramaram gotas salgadas assim que eu tive o primeiro vislumbre do que me aguardava.

A sala de estar era pequena – assim como todo o resto da casa – e tinha apenas um sofá de frente para uma lareira, e outro para uma pequena televisão. Atrás de um deles eu podia ver a entrada da cozinha e, à minha esquerda, os corredores que, eu deduzia, estariam os quartos e os banheiros. Era uma casa simples que antigamente deveria ter sido aconchegante mas que, para mim, desferia apenas mais um golpe na minha autoestima e no meu otimismo.

Mas o que me partiu o coração já meio morto foram as barras de ferro grudadas nas paredes. Elas eram mais uma das infinitas evidências da minha inutilidade que não tinha previsão de acabar. Os móveis foram arranjados de forma espaçada para que eu pudesse deslocar a minha cadeira sem muitos obstáculos.

Mais do que nunca eu sentia o começo do meu fim; mais do que nunca eu queria ter pernas saudáveis para me levantar daquela maldita cadeira e sair dali, voltar para o meu apartamento – ou, quem sabe, fugir para alguma vila que tivesse um Hospital disposto a tirar esse dispositivo de dentro do meu peito.

Porém, o destino brincava comigo. Eu podia fugir do meu fim, mas ele sempre vinha correndo ao meu encontro, destruindo tudo ao seu redor na sua passagem.

"Até que enfim chegaram."

Eu levantei a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Tsunade. Ela estava parada na porta da cozinha, de braços cruzados, e olhando-me com uma mistura de pena e repreensão.

Imediatamente eu passei a palma da minha mão sobre as maçãs do meu rosto para limpar o meu choro.

Ela suspirou. "Bem, depois de esperar por vocês por muito mais tempo do que se é permitido a um Hokage esperar, não posso me demorar a apresentar a casa e explicar alguns detalhes a vocês."

Nenhuma de nós respondeu. Eu imaginava que Sasuke repassava em sua mente os seus dramas particulares da mesma forma que eu repassava os meus.

Ela revezou o seu olhar entre nós, decidindo com qual dos dois ela iria brigar por não respondê-la – mas, para a minha surpresa, ela decidiu ignorar o nosso ignorar. "Sigam-me. Tenho de mostrar o quarto de vocês."

Eu franzi o cenho.

_O_ quarto? Enquanto Sasuke me levava pelo corredor no qual Tsunade entrou, eu torci para que ela não estivesse dizendo aquilo eu pensava que ela dizia. Entretanto, os meus anseios se tornaram verdadeiros assim que eu notei que existiam apenas duas portas naquele corredor, e uma delas obviamente era a do banheiro.

"Devido às evidentes dificuldades de locomoção de Sakura, eu considerei melhor colocar vocês dois em um único quarto," ela disse, abrindo uma porta e entrando em um aposento pequeno. Sasuke empurrou a minha cadeira atrás dela, ainda taciturno.

O quarto era grande; talvez, quase uma vez e meia maior do que o meu original. Havia duas camas de solteiro dispostas lado a lado com uma grande janela entre elas. Escorado na parede, um armário também grande, e uma escrivaninha. Nada luxuoso, porém, aparentemente confortável - o mais confortável que alguém na minha situação e em estado de negação poderia estar.

A Hokage suspirou e se virou para nós com as mãos na cintura. Quando olhou para mim, rolou os olhos, e eu imaginei que nos meus ela tivesse visto todo o meu desgosto. "Sakura, já chega dessa sua depressão. Estamos fazendo o nosso melhor para te mantermos viva -"

"Até quando?" eu murmurei, contrariada.

"Até que consigamos mais avanços no tratamento da sua doença," ela respondeu, levemente impaciente, e se aproximou de nós. "De tudo o que lhe ensinei durante todos esses anos, não me lembro de ter lhe dado uma lição sobre como ser covarde e de como desistir dos seus objetivos."

Eu respirei fundo, fechei os olhos e lambi os lábios. Neguei-me a responder, a brigar com a minha mentora. Se dez minutos atrás eu tentava convencer Sasuke a desistir dessa ideia maluca, agora eu não tinha ânimo para fazê-lo, especialmente depois de vê-lo ainda mais abalado do que eu. Prometi a mim mesma que depois que todos estiverem mais calmos eu iria voltar a ter esta conversa com Tsunade pois, como ela mesma havia dito, eu não aprendi a desistir de meus objetivos e, agora, o meu era voltar para a casa - a minha casa de verdade.

Quando o meu silêncio foi a minha resposta, ela apenas coçou a testa e mudou de assunto. "Eu gostaria de terminar de mostrar o resto da casa, mas o atraso de vocês encurtou o meu tempo. Temo que o Conselho já esteja a minha espera por mais de dez minutos e, para preservar os meus ouvidos de um sermão, devo ir."

_Vá, e me deixe remoer a minha decadência sozinha. Ou tão sozinha que posso ficar com Sasuke a tiracolo._

"Mayama me disse que já lhe foi explicado tudo à respeito dos cuidados com Sakura, não é mesmo, Sasuke?"

Eu virei a cabeça para cima e para trás a fim de medir a reação do Uchiha. A mandíbula dele estava tensa, como se estivesse rangendo os dentes o mais fortemente possível, e o seu olhar estava na janela entre as camas que iluminava o quarto. Parecia até que não tivesse ouvido a Hokage conversar com ele, mas o seu acenar um pouco tardio indicou que pelo menos parte da sua atenção estava na Hokage.

Era tudo culpa minha.

"Então, eu já vou," ela anunciou e, pela primeira vez, eu vi hesitação no seu rosto. Talvez ela não estivesse tão certa quanto a nossa estabilidade emocional naquele momento. "Posso presumir que vocês dois são espertos o suficiente para terminarem de explorar a casa?"

Ninguém respondeu.

Ela suspirou novamente. "Eu volto à noite para checá-los."

E com isso ela foi embora, deixando a bomba em minhas mãos e nas de Sasuke.

Instantes depois, taciturno, Sasuke me acompanhou – ou melhor, me levou – para conhecer o restante da casa sem dizer uma única palavra. Conhecemos a cozinha minúscula com uma mesa de jantar pequena o suficiente para abrigar quatro cadeiras, uma geladeira que eu identifiquei como sendo a minha, do meu apartamento, fogão e armários embutidos. Vimos o banheiro em frente ao "nosso" quarto, tão compacto quanto o restante da casa.

E só.

A casa era minúscula – minúscula demais para suportar toda a dor que os seus habitantes carregariam. Eu olhei as barras de ferro que adornavam todos os cômodos. Elas me encaravam, como se sussurrassem a decadência da minha vida.

_A decadência da minha vida, e a simultânea ascensão da minha morte. _

Xxxxxxxx

A.N.: Olá, gente! Eu peço desculpas mais uma vez pela demora, mas, infelizmente, problemas continuam a surgir e a me roubar a inspiração e tempo. Espero que compreendam e gostem deste capítulo! Eu tinha a intenção de escrever _muito_ mais nele (eu achei que aconteceu pouca coisa), mas eu senti que vocês precisavam de pelo menos um gostinho, até para saber que eu, sim, estou viva! Gente, eu já sei exatamente o rumo que essa história vai tomar... Estou apenas em dúvida quanto ao final (!), mas eu já sei tudo o que quero escrever. O que me atrasa, como eu disse antes, são os meus problemas pessoais e a minha falta de inspiração. Porém, espero que continuem a me acompanhar!

O capítulo não foi revisado! Mais uma vez, espero que gostem.

Eu agradeço a todos que deram uma review! Confesso para vocês: eu recomecei a escrever este capítulo após uma longa pausa depois de reler as reviews de vocês e de ver o carinho de todos! Realmente, é MUITO mais do que eu mereço!

Obrigada mais uma vez! E não se preocupem: não abandonarei esta nem nenhuma outra história minha.

Obs.: Gente, eu percebi que alguns parágrafos das minhas histórias foram "comidos"! Por favor, se virem mais algum erro, me avisem para que eu possa, posteriormente, arrumá-los.


End file.
